Ridiculously Comfortable
by HakushoRurouni
Summary: A/U. From the Dominator invasion to the future, back through the past and everything in between. In the Arrowverse, nothing is ever really set in stone thanks to the Multi-verse. One-shots abound - some connected and some not - that feature nearly the full cast of characters from every show. Pairings: Barry/Kara, Oliver/Nyssa, Sara/Ava, Caitlin/Winn, Thea/Roy, Cisco/Gypsy, etc.
1. Ridiculously Comfortable

**A/N: This is just a little one-shot that exists in my own head - and still runs parallel to cannon in regard to events. If there is one pairing that I would sacrifice absolutely anything and anyone in the Arrow-verse for, it would be Kara/Barry. These two clicked for me even before their initial crossover and are my OTP.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Just influence over their romantic inclinations.**

 **This one takes place just after our heroes have managed to stifle the Dominator attack.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Oliver looked over at Barry, seeing the torn look on his friend's face as he stared at the spot where the breach had just closed after Kara had taken off.

"You okay, Barry?"

The speedster sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Every time I have to watch her leave it hurts, Oliver." He laughed humorlessly, a tinge of despair coloring his tone. "Ever since I met her – which involved me saving her from falling to her death from the top of a skyscraper, don't ask – I've never been able to get over feeling _drawn_ to her. The first time I had to leave…I considered staying."

Oliver's eyes widened at his friend's admission. He had only ever known Barry to want to protect Central City – to protect _this_ world. Only hours ago he had been ready to sacrifice his life for the entire planet and it had taken the combined efforts of their coalition to talk him down. But to simply _leave_ their world?

"Staying? You wanted to stay in Kara's world? What about your life here? Your family? Your friends?" the archer asked, though surprisingly it was said without heat. Oliver wanted to understand where Central City's hero was coming from.

"Yeah, crazy, huh?" Barry sighed with a forlorn smile on his face, his eyes glazing over as he continued to stare into the darkening sky. "From the first time she smiled at me something in me just…wanted to be with her. At first it was just being in her presence and being her friend; she was – is – the most positive, outgoing, loving individual that I have ever met!" A ghost of a smile graced his face as he recalled his first adventure with Kara Danvers. "We had a helluva time taking on a couple of metas together. I actually took a page out of your book, Oliver, and I was adamant that we study our opponents before we went after them. Kara…wasn't on the same page and things didn't go so well. We turned the situation around after a couple of days and I just…knew, you know?"

Oliver raised a brow. "I don't, no. Enlighten me."

Barry laughed. "I needed her help to get back here; there was a malfunction with my tachyon emitter and I wasn't able to get up to speed on my own. So we went out of the city and…said our goodbyes. She smiled at me and her eyes lit up. She gave me a hug and in that moment everything that was going on – Zoom, my dad leaving, the whole ridiculous situation with Iris – didn't matter. I wasn't hurting while she held me."

He glanced at Oliver and the archer saw a look of longing in his friend's eyes that he had never seen before and it shook him to his core. "Barry I…"

"Every part of me was screaming to stay," the speedster interrupted, his voice catching. "Kara was able to give me something when I was with her. Something I've been looking for my whole life: peace. I never wanted to let her go, Oliver. But I knew I had to get back: no one else was going to be able to stop Zoom." The young CSI sniffed, his friend spotting his slowly reddening eyes. "The whole time we were picking up speed, all I could think was that I would never see her again."

"But you did get to see her again. You and Cisco went to recruit her for this crazy team you managed to throw together," Oliver countered, concern for his friend growing by the second. He had never seen Barry so down before – not for something that didn't involve family anyway.

Barry's lip twitched at that. "You know she didn't even blink when I asked for her help? No second thought, no concern for her safety. She just smiled at me – and her smile lights up the room, let me tell you – and said 'what are we up against?' How amazing is that, man?! And then she got mind-controlled! I brought her here for a fight that wasn't hers and she got her mind hijacked by the Dominators!" He ran his hands through his hair roughly and leaned against the railing in front of them.

"And the only reason that she was here in the first place – that the _Dominators_ were here – was because I couldn't accept that my father was dead. I figured if I had the power to go back in time and stop my mother's death, none of this would have happened. My selfishness nearly got her killed, Oliver! I almost got the woman I lo…the most amazing woman I know killed."

Oliver looked at his friend. His shoulders were hunched in defeat, his face hidden in his hands and the feeling of shame seemed to be radiating off of him. "Barry didn't Dig _just_ tell you that you have to forgive yourself? That you can't and _don't_ have to shoulder this all on your own?"

"Yeah, I know, I know. But I did it, you know? I mean…what if my going back in time had done more than just change what it did? What if I had somehow managed to erase our friendship? What if I had never met you, Oliver? Nyssa? Or Dig and Lyla? Felicity? If it wasn't for your tech genius, I would be spending thousands of dollars on counseling by the way." He shook his head. "What if I had never met Kara? I could've erased those memories from my life, Oliver! I'm so _stupid_! So fucking stupid!"

The Green Arrow placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder turning him to look into his eyes. "But you _didn't_ , Barry. Yeah, going back in time was an ill-advised decision but I told you before: if I had the ability to, I would've done the same thing. Jax would've done the same thing. _Stein_ , as much as he likes to preach otherwise, would've done the _same thing_!" He rested his other hand on Barry's free shoulder. "What matters is where you go from here, Barry. Use this opportunity to learn and grow; never take things for granted, especially in our business. You love Supergirl, so tell her." He grinned at the blush staining the speedster's cheeks. "Now the way I understand it, you've got a genius on your team who literally handed Kara a way to get back and forth between worlds. Don't you think he might be able to help you out?"

"But…"

"Barry I know I told you that guys like us don't get the girl; that we're destined to lead dangerous lives and die alone. I was wrong. Nyssa showed me that and I don't want you to wander through some of the toughest times in your life on your own like I did. You might think that you don't deserve happiness, but that couldn't be further from the truth. The only thing holding you back…is you," Oliver said as he moved back toward the railing. "So, go get her, Barry."

A small smile graced the Scarlet Speedster's face. "Thanks, Oliver, I needed that."

"Anytime, Barry, anytime."

With that, Barry vanished in a flash of red leaving Oliver alone to smile toward the moonlight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kara was getting ready for bed as she ran a brush through her wet hair, having just finished in the shower. She was dressed in her pajamas – an oversized red shirt which depicted a cartoon Flash and the words 'By the time you finish reading this, I'll have run around the world…twice,' and a pair of bizarrely comfortable boxers that matched and were decorated with little yellow lightning bolts. She stared forlornly into the mirror on her dresser, thinking about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

The Dominator invasion, Barry coming to her world to recruit her, making new friends, being mind-controlled, saving the day with her new friends…Barry.

She had long since admitted to herself that she held more than just friendly feelings for the hero of Central City, but was resigned to the fact that, being from two different worlds, a relationship outside casual friendship would be impossible.

It was strange to accept at first: Kara had never really been one to crush on sight but when Barry Allen had arrived in her world in all his crimson spandex magnificence and saved her (which he _constantly_ reminded her of), something had pulled her toward him. When he had needed her help getting back to his world, she had been tempted to intentionally botch the whole thing just to keep him around a little while longer.

Seeing him again, even if it was only for a few hours, had brought all of those feelings rushing back to the surface. His willingness to sacrifice himself for the world had made her heart stop and she had realized just what Alex had felt when she had almost done the same fighting Non. In that moment she realized she loved him. If Oliver hadn't've spoken up, Kara would have – and she wouldn't have been as polite about it either! She had planned on tying the speedster down or maybe freezing him in place until after the conflict had ended.

"Stupid noble superhero," she murmured to herself, well aware of the irony of her statement. She sighed again; her thoughts turning to the breach device that Cisco had gifted her just before she left. It wasn't that she was ungrateful. In fact, if she had managed to make herself tell Barry how she felt before leaving, it would have been the best going away present she had ever gotten. "But I wasn't strong enough to tell him."

All of a sudden, tremors began to shake her apartment, the objects in her room beginning to vibrate. She shot to her feet and into her living room, which was bathed in the bright blue light of what she recognized as a dimensional breach. If what she had learned from Barry was true, this was potentially an enemy trying to come through to her world.

She would be damned if she let them get the upper hand.

Looking into the light, she saw an outline of a person beginning to manifest and sank into a fighter's stance, her bare feet shifting as she balanced herself and her knees bending slightly. Her eyes lit up as she prepared a blast of heat vision. As the figure came into being, a bright white light filled the apartment, temporarily blinding her. When her vision came back, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Standing in the middle of her living room was none other than Barry Allen. His eyes caught hers as he strode toward her.

"Barry what is it? Is everything okay? I—"

She was cut off as his lips, warm and soft, caught hers in a kiss. There was a fraction of a second where she considered demanding to know what the hell was going on, but then it passed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body and going with it.

Why would she want to stop a good thing?

Finally, she pulled away, her eyes half-lidded in pleasure, though their lips were a hair's breadth from each other. She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his green, and couldn't stop herself from giving him another soft kiss. It was tender and innocent, not as passionate as the initial kiss, but expressed just as much.

This time it was Barry who pulled away, but the look in his eyes took Kara's breath away. She wanted to figure out just what was going on.

"Barry…" she whispered before he interrupted.

"When I saw you leaving today…again…I couldn't take it. I couldn't believe I was letting you walk out of my life _again_! Since the first time I met you, I knew you were special but I didn't realize it was because you were special to _me_! Every time we met up I either wanted you to stay or I wanted to stay with you," Barry's voice broke slightly, his eyes looking deep in to hers. "And I'm sick and tired of it! I want to be with you, Kara, and if I have to hop dimensions or break time laws then I will because I _love_ you!"

Kara's eyes were wide as she listened to him confess his feelings and she felt a flutter in her stomach; she hadn't dared to hope that Barry might feel the same way she did. She had always thought that being from two different worlds would keep them apart, though Cisco's gift had rekindled some of that hope. But now…

"Kara? Say something, please," Barry whispered somewhat fearfully, her silence not doing anything for his confidence.

She looked at him, her eyes shining, and pulled him down to her lips instead of answering. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to get closer to him, to feel his body against hers. She wanted to be with him so badly and if this kiss didn't prove it to him, she didn't know what would.

Kara pulled away slightly, their noses brushing, her breath mingling with his. "I love you too, Barry. _Rao_ I've wanted to say that for so long!" She smiled at him and then hugged him, snuggling her face into his neck.

"K-Kara!" Barry wheezed as he felt his ribs protest at the blonde's unintended assault. "I think…my r-ribs are…!"

"Wah! Barry I'm so sorry!" she cried as she jumped off of him, her motions frantic as she tried to assess any damage she may have inflicted on the speedster. "I wasn't trying to kill you, I swear! I want to be with you, I really really do! Oh please don't be dead!"

Barry's laughter, albeit weak, eased her worries. "It's okay, Kara, I'm fine. You just have one hell of a grip, that's all." He kissed her again, softly, and she melted against him. When they pulled apart, he laughed again. "Also, I am digging the pajamas. Where – _when_ – did you get them?"

The Kryptonian blushed a bright red and ducked her head, "I… _may_ have taken an extended bathroom break during our little victory party back on Earth-1. And I _may_ have gone to a clothing store that was open late. And…" her voice fell to a whisper before she continued. "these boxers are ridiculously comfortable."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **A/N: There you go! A little angst, a little mentor/brother Oliver, and of course, Karry. I think that the dynamic between Oliver and Barry should be expanded upon in the DCCW 'verse. I mean, Barry ran right to Oliver to talk and ask for advice after he became the Flash and has pretty much said that Oliver is his guiding star…in not so many words. Just my thoughts.**

 **Also the Oliver/Felicity pairing has never really sat well with me. I just never saw any chemistry between the two. Nyssa has always been my go to girl for Oliver when it comes to pairing up the hooded vigilante. I'd have to re-watch the episodes where the two interact again, but I think it was seriously some of the stories on that sold me on the pair. Hence, the coupling here.**

 **Again, this is my own head cannon which I plan on expanding in the future. I love Barry/Kara and I love the CW's take on the characters, although this story might be a standalone when it comes to where I want to take Karry, so consider this one a one-shot. Other stories may follow, one-shot or otherwise.**

 **-HakushoRurouni**


	2. The Announcement

**A/N: So I decided to go ahead and make this a place for any one-shots that come to mind. This one has plenty of Kara/Barry interaction but is, at its heart, Oliver/Nyssa.**

 **Thank you to Redarcherx (this one's for you) and Erodz505 (I need more Karry as well) for the reviews. It's always nice to know what people are thinking and support is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters herein.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Barry!" Kara shouted as she turned up the volume on the television, the beginning credits starting to roll for their movie. "It's starting! Grab the popcorn and get your butt over here or I am eating _all_ of the pizza!" She smirked at the crash that followed from the other room, her boyfriend's speed not doing him any favors in such close quarters. At least not when pizza was involved.

He loved pizza.

Kara was pretty sure, from his ramblings while he was sleeping, that there was at least one naughty fantasy that involved herself and the Italian food, but she wasn't going to push that one. Kryptonian she may be, but she had no desire to deck herself out in cheese, marinara, and toppings.

A sudden gust of wind and flash of light prompted Barry's arrival on the couch next to her, one arm wrapping around her shoulders while the other placed the bowl of popcorn – the incredibly _large_ bowl of popcorn – on the coffee table.

The speedster kissed her temple and grinned roguishly at her. "Milady's popcorn, as per request," He dropped all pretenses and gave her his best puppy eyes. "Please don't eat my pizza!"

Kara couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at his plea, turning to him and pecking his lips and nuzzling his neck. "Okay, babe, since you brought me my popcorn and asked so nicely, I will not devour your pizza. This time."

Barry was about to respond when his phone rang, Eminem's _Til I Collapse_ accompanied by the sound of the device vibrating atop the table, Oliver Queen's name obvious.

"You know," Kara said as Barry reached for his cell. "I can never tell if he likes the fact that that's his ringtone. He's just always so…meh."

Smirking at his girlfriend's spot on description, Barry shook his head. "I know for a _fact_ that he loves it. I've stumbled upon him training with this song blaring through the Arrow Cave. He does the most hilarious things when he thinks he's working out alone and," he said with a wicked grin. "He totally belts it out when he's got his headphones on. I almost gave myself away when I heard _that_!"

This threw Kara into a fit of giggles which gave Barry a chance to answer the phone. "Hey, Ollie!" Both heroes said, Kara's louder and with decidedly more pop. "What's up?"

" _Don't call me that!"_ huffed the gravelly voice of the Green Arrow. Kara's laughter only increased. _"Tell your girlfriend she has no room to laugh – Pizza Pie!"_

Kara froze, her laughter dying in her throat and eyes going wide as she stared at the phone in her boyfriend's hand. Her eyes narrowed into a dangerous scowl and she grabbed the phone from Barry. "Oliver Queen, how do you _know_ about that?! I swear to Rao if you _ever_ mention that again I am going to eviscerate you with my heat vision, understand?!"

Despite the threat, Oliver chuckled darkly. _"Don't call me Ollie, Danvers. Or you, Barry, or else I might lose my grip the next time we're training."_

"Whatever," Barry groused, still miffed at the fact that his, for lack of a better word, _mentor_ had shot him in the back. "No joke, man, every time it rains, _every time_! Pain. It sucks, Oliver."

" _I am sorry for the pain, Barry,"_ Oliver said after a moment, but the speedster could hear the smile in the man's voice as he continued. _"But I am not sorry that you learned a valuable lesson. So…worth it."_

"Agree to disagree," Kara muttered, climbing behind Barry and starting to massage his upper back. It made her feel better to try and do something to ease her boyfriend's pain, even if it wasn't raining at the moment.

The brunette had to fight off a moan at Kara's ministrations; she was easily able to work into the deep tissue of his shoulders and back thanks to her Kryptonian strength. "So, what's up, Oliver? You are kind of interrupting our movie night as well as Kara's Mel Brooks education."

Barry's words brought back Oliver's initial heat as the vigilante growled. " _I need your help, Barry_."

Barry glanced over his shoulder at Kara, the two slightly alarmed at the vehemence and urgency in the archer's normally stoic voice. "What's wrong? Is anyone hurt?"

" _Yes. Thea – OW!"_ There was some kind of commotion on the Star City side of the call and the two Central City residents frowned. _"_ Dammit _Nyssa! Who throws a shoe? Honestly_!"

" _Oliver Queen you do_ not _get to terrorize your sister's boyfriend over this! You are being the world's biggest hypocrite right now!"_

Now both super heroes were beyond confused. Kara decided to speak up.

"Uh, Oliver? What exactly is going on? We're a little out of the loop."

" _What's going on is that I need Barry's help to_ kill _Roy Harper!"_ The Green Arrow barked, his voice rising as an even greater scuffle seemed to be taking place from the vigilante's side of the phone. _"Come to think of it, Kara, your heat vision will come in handy too! We can keep him alive longer that wa—_ JESUS, NYSSA!" The sound of an object embedding itself into a wall was clear over the phone. " _That was a_ flechette _! Why are you defending him?!"_

" _Because, Beloved, if you murder someone_ now _with the FBI investigating you, there is no possible way that you are going to get away with it!_ " There was a brief pause before the daughter of the demon added an afterthought. _"I had hoped the League, for all its faults, taught you better than that. Besides, who would look after your sister if you killed him? You?"_

" _Of course I would! Do you really think I would just leave my sister on her own to fend for herself?!"_ Came Oliver's indignant reply.

There was a snort from Nyssa. _"You do realize that your sister's net worth is substantially more than yours, Beloved, don't you?_ Verdant _, after you lost ownership of it and Thea took over, has been steadily building its reputation and clientele. They were featured in "The Star City Reader" as one of the top five night clubs in the city. She doesn't really need you, financially. Not to mention the fact that you are not exactly available. At least Roy is there for her."_

Barry put his hand over the phone and turned to Kara. "Has this conversation turned into a bit of a lover's spat or is it just me?"

"Nope," Kara shook her head. "I doubt they even remember we're here." She grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth before pulling a slice of pizza from one of the six boxes and frowning. "And now the pizza is cold!"

He rolled his eyes. "Heat vision, babe."

Kara's eyes lit up, literally. "Oh yeah!" The room heated up briefly as she stared down the pie, her brow furrowed. "Ding!" she quipped. "All done!"

Laughing at her antics, Barry decided enough was enough. "Listen, Ollie – "

" _Come on, Nyssa! You know that I'm balancing a lot of stuff right now but family always comes first!"_

" _You are lucky William is so well adjusted and only here on weekends and alternating holidays! I can't imagine what he would be like if he had to put up with you gallivanting around the city at night seven days out of the week, sixteen hours a day and then parading around as Mayor Queen the other eight!"_

"GUYS!" The exasperated speedster shouted, his stomach growling in protest. "I am really hangry right now and you both _know_ that a hangry speedster is a dangerous speedster. You remember what happened at Big Belly, right?"

There was a sharp intake of breath over the phone before Oliver cleared his throat. _"Let's just…settle down, okay, Barry? No reason to get angry."_

"Hangry," the CSI corrected with a growl. "Now, tell me _why_ you want me to help your murder your protégé. That would help get me off the phone with you and to my food. Not that I'm condoning this, of course."

" _Because he's a conniving, back stabbing, son of a bitch who – "_ Oliver was cut off by his better half.

" _Oliver Queen, so help me God, if you don't give me that phone_ right _now the next flechette will_ not _miss!"_

Muffled noise followed and the sound of a hand meeting the back of a head – followed immediately by Oliver's "OW!" – brought Nyssa accented voice to Barry's ear.

" _Hello again, Barry, how are things with you and Kara?"_ The assassin began as if she hadn't just been threatening Oliver mere seconds before. _"Well I hope?"_

With a sigh, Barry ran a hand through his hair as he watched his Kryptonian princess polish of her first box of pizza enviously. "We're doing great, Nyssa, just trying to watch a movie before Kara eats all the pizza," she sent him a half-hearted glare before giving an over exaggerated moan of satisfaction as she bit into a fresh slice. "Why is Oliver suddenly anti-Roy?"

" _Because he's a lying, no good, piece of – DAMMIT!_ Again _with the shoe, woman?!"_

" _If you would stop interrupting the adults when they are talking, Beloved, it wouldn't happen,"_ she took a moment and, from what Barry heard, walked out of the room. _"I apologize for Oliver. He feels very…_ strongly _about the issue at hand._ "

"Which is?" Barry prompted and then whined internally when he saw the second pizza box being discarded. "Come on, Nyssa, these pizzas are falling like flies!" Kara gave him a mischievous smirk as she grabbed three slices at once, stacked them together, folded them toppings out, and took an enormous bite that she managed to draw out, moaning in over the top bliss, and slowly pulled away, a long strand of cheese clinging desperately to her mouth and the victimized slices.

Food porn had never been a viable concept to him until now.

Swallowing thickly and trying to focus, he was able to catch Nyssa's explanation.

"… _and so during our weekly dinner – the vigilante one, not the family friendly one – Thea and Roy decided it would be a great time to announce that she's pregnant which, of course, set Oliver off on the warpath and saw Roy nearly impaled twenty-seven different times by all manner of arrows, partially_ successfully _bisected eighteen times by at least as many strategically placed League swords, and now sporting bruises the same size and shape of Star City's mayor's hands around his neck, one ankle, left eye, and posterior."_

Barry stared, wide-eyed, at Kara who herself was gaping in astonishment at Nyssa's description of the Emerald Archer's ferocity. "Uhh…seriously?!"

"No kidding," Kara concurred, before deciding to make herself feel better by continuing to shovel pizza into her mouth. "Did he _actually_ spank Roy?"

Nyssa grunted, obviously displeased. _"Yes. It took John, Rene, Curtis, Dinah, Felicity and myself to finally subdue him. He has since been sequestered to his room until he has calmed sufficiently and is ready to apologize."_

The speedster could only look at his girlfriend for a moment before they both burst out laughing. "O-Oliver's…in _time out_?!" Kara guffaws were so intense that she snorted causing Barry to laugh even harder, tears threatening to fall.

" _FUCK YOU, BARRY!_ " Came Oliver's voice from the background, signaling Nyssa's return to his bedroom. _"AND YOUR LITTLE KRYPTONIAN, TOO!"_ Another thump sounded followed by a rather unmanly scream. _"AAAAAH! NYSSA! Where the hell did you get a_ third _shoe?!"_

" _That is for me to know and you to never find out, Beloved. Now go sit on the bed. You are being punished,"_ the once and former Ra's teased _._

Finally, able to stymie his laughter – at both his friend's predicament and his girlfriend's blushing, horror filled face, which was cross-eyed as she looked down at her nose in betrayal – Barry spoke. "Okay, Nyssa, go ahead and put Oliver back on. It's time to clear this up."

Another shuffling of hands over the phone took place before Oliver was back. _"I am_ not _in time out, Barry, and if you spread that to anybody outside of the four of us, I am going to make you wish you never came out of that coma!"_

Kara had finally recovered from her embarrassment and rolled her eyes at the archer's statement. "You sure know how to convince people to see things your way, Ollie. Is this how you sway your voters? Your lovely bedside manner?"

"Oliver," Barry interrupted before his girlfriend and best friend could get into another one of their back and forth squabbles. "Need I remind you that Roy and Thea are _married_?"

There was a huff of sarcastic laughter. _"Please! They had Dig marry them in the_ middle _of the battlefield when the Dominators invaded. That's a little too "Pirates of the Caribbean" for me. Until I walk my sister down the aisle and am able to put the fear of God into him, they are not married!"_

Barry face palmed though he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "So what you're actually saying is that this whole episode of you beating the hell out of Roy is because you feel like they robbed you of the chance to give your sister away? That's what has you so pissed?" Silence met the speedster's ears before he sighed. "That's really not how it works, Oliver, you know that."

"Besides," Kara chimed in as she attacked another slice of pizza. "Isn't that more or less how you and Nyssa got married?" She winked at Barry, knowing full well that Oliver hated to be reminded of the impromptu ceremony.

" _No, you snarky little brat, that is_ not _how we got married!"_ Oliver growled, though they could hear Nyssa laughing in the background. _"Nyssa and I were_ forced _to play our parts while I was undercover in the League so that we could get the jump on Ra's –"_

Nyssa jumped at that. _"And we all remember how_ that _turned out. Worst wedding ever. I did not even get a honeymoon."_

Kara snorted at this and almost immediately began to choke on the food in her mouth. Barry gave her a firm thump on the back and smirk to which she responded with a glare before grabbing her soda and chugging down a hearty helping.

" _I did apologize for that, Nys,"_ Oliver amended, his voice contrite. _"It was never my intention to marry you – even if it wasn't a formal ceremony – like that. I wanted to ask you to marry me while I was down on one knee and random passersby were pulling out their phones because the look on your face would've been so stunned. I wanted to watch you walk down the aisle with a smile on your face and not a scowl because your father turned things into an ultimatum! I wanted to take you around the world for our honeymoon until only we knew where we were so that I wouldn't have to share you with anyone else. I love you, Nyssa…I'm sorry."_

Barry's eyes were wide as he turned to Kara who had stopped mid bite at Oliver's heartfelt declaration, the slice slowly wilting the longer it remained suspended.

"Did…did this just turn into a soap opera?" the Kryptonian hero whispered as she put her food down and swiped at her eyes. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard Ollie say! Oh, Rao! I'm _crying!_ "

The CSI smiled softly at his girlfriend and scooted toward her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "That was pretty deep, wasn't it?" He kissed her forehead and tapped the speaker button on the phone so that he could hold Kara with both arms. "Let's stay quiet and see where this goes, yeah?"

The blonde nodded into the crook of his neck where she was sniffling softly, her own arms wound around his torso tightly.

" _Oliver…"_ Nyssa breathed, her voice harder to hear via speaker. _"Beloved I was merely joking. I know that you love me but…I had no idea you had thought so much on the ceremony_. _"_

There was a soft thump which Barry assumed was Oliver setting the phone down, completely forgetting he was still on the line. Oliver's now distant voice confirmed his theory.

" _It bothers me every day. I wanted to get married on_ our _terms, not at the behest of a mad man – no offense,"_ a quiet laugh let the power couple know the assassin had taken none. _"I wanted you to have everything you could have ever possibly dreamed of, Nyssa, but I couldn't even do that right."_

Kara moved against him and, glancing over, Barry saw she had grabbed the bowl of popcorn and was throwing the snack into her mouth, eyes slightly red but focused intently on the conversation going on in Star City.

" _Beloved, all I need is you by my side. I do not need pomp and circumstance to confirm my love for you, you know this. Please do not let my father's actions make you think my feelings are not genuine or have been affected in any way."_

Oliver's raspy chuckle pre-empted his next words. _"I know. But…fuck it!"_ A shocked gasp from Nyssa caused both Kara and Barry to shoot upright and stare imploringly at the phone, wanting to know what exactly was going on but afraid to interrupt. _"Nyssa Raatko, you have been my anchor these past few years with everything that has been going on in my life. You kept me steady, you gave me hope, and, when I thought I had nothing left, you gave me love. Will you marry me? For real?"_

The Central City couple waited with baited breath.

"… _yes, yes I will marry you, you stupid, stubborn man!"_

Happy laughter came through the phone and Barry didn't bother to fight the relieved smile that broke out on his face. Kara voiced his thoughts for him.

" _FINALLY_! I thought we were all going to be old and gray before you finally found your balls and officially proposed, Ollie!"

This time it was Barry's turn to snort though, from the sound of it, Nyssa found just as much amusement in the blonde's statement at he did. There was a shuffle and what seemed to be a struggle to get the phone back up to his ear.

" _Oh…you're still there,"_ Oliver stated dumbly, and they could hear the blush in the archer's voice. _"Barry what on earth have you been showing Kara for her to start talking like that?! What happened to the sweet little Kryptonian who was so proper and innocent?"_

"I can't take the credit for this one, man," Barry countered as he poked at his girlfriend, his eyes alight with amusement. "Whenever she's got a lot of down time at work, Kara likes to browse YouTube. Apparently it's like a black hole: it just sucks you in and you can't get out no matter how hard you struggle."

Kara nodded sagely in agreement. "It's true, Ollie. One time, I searched for cats doing funny things and, five hours later, somehow found myself watching this really depressed clown with the most pitiful looking face I have ever seen sing an amazing cover of 'Chandelier'. Life changing stuff."

" _No, I totally get it,"_ Oliver concurred. _"When I got back from the island everyone told me that YouTube would catch me up on all I needed to know and I stayed up watching for my first 48 hours home. I thought my eyes were going to burn out of my sockets when Thea finally managed to drag me away from the screen."_

"How are you your city's hero again?" Barry asked as he, finally, picked up his first slice of pizza and making his best puppy eyes at Kara, silently begging her to heat up the food. She rolled her eyes but complied, grabbing yet another slice for herself in the process. "I've never known you to sit still for that long by choice."

Kara, still chewing, explained. "It's not a conscious thing, babe. One minute you have a very specific thing in mind you want to see – like epic puppy fails – and the next you're watching some guy talk about his Schweddy Balls!"

The silence that fell after her statement was heavy with awkward disbelief. Barry could only stare at his girlfriend in openmouthed shock. The couple in Star City were quiet as well, no doubt trying to decide whether what Kara had just said was _actually_ what they heard.

Oblivious to her companions' surprise, the happy-go-lucky Kryptonian inhaled her food and discarded yet another pizza box.

"Anyway," Barry decided to press on. "Congratulations on your…engagement?"

Oliver chuckled. _"I guess it is a little confusing, seeing as we are, according to the League at least, married already. Engagement will do, though. And Barry?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Would you be my best man? You've been with us through all of this and I could not think of anyone else that I would rather have with me than man I consider my brother in every way that matters."_

It honestly felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head due to the number of times they had shot open wide during the conversation. Looking to Kara, he saw the beaming smile she was sending his way and, as her smiles were now scientifically proven to be, it was contagious. With a grin that stretched from ear to ear, the speedster accepted.

"I would be honored, Oliver."

" _Kara,"_ Nyssa's voice came through the phone. _"Would you be my maid of honor?"_

Kara's scream cracked the windows of their loft apartment and shattered several glasses in their kitchen. It sure was a good thing that Not-Wells had left him a sizeable chunk of his fortune because explaining the windows would have been one hell of a task.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!"

Barry shook his head with a smile. "As you might expect, she's excited."

" _Yeah, I got that. Although I think my ear is bleeding,"_ Oliver joked before falling silent for a moment. He laughed. _"So…we're getting married."_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **A/N: There you go, ladies and gentlemen! As you can see, my take on Oliver is _slightly_ more humorous than canon and I absolutely love busting his chops. That being said, the guy totally deserves some happiness and, personally, I don't know if there is anybody better to give that to him than Nyssa. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one because I had a lot of fun writing it! Kudos to those of you who caught the Austin Powers reference (I tend to drop a lot of pop culture stuff in my writing because, why not?)! Please drop a review to let me know what you thought - reviews are love!**

 **'Til next time!**


	3. The Trial of Barry Allen

**A/N: Soooo….I have absolutely no idea the process or order that is involved with trials aside from what I have seen on television – both in the Arrowverse and Law and Order – and the following may, in reality, be nothing more than utter trash. That being said, I could not believe how easily everyone folded at Barry's trial and, it seems, I was not the only one because I very quickly found an article (** _ **Team Flash Could Have Easily Proven Barry's Innocence**_ **by Thomas Bacon over on Screen Rant) that felt the same way.**

 **What follows is the result of actual canon and this story's canon – so far – merging and deciding who and what goes where.** **I should also point out, mostly for those who were looking for the Oliver/Nyssa wedding (RedArcherx it's coming), that these chapters have all originated as standalone stories within the same universe and, as is the case with this chapter, may jump back and forth through the timeline.**

 **Shout outs to those of you who reviewed last chapter:** _ **erodz505**_ **,** _ **RedArcherx**_ **,** _ **Chevalier Lecteur**_ **, and the two** _ **Guests**_ **. Feedback is always appreciated and subsequently hoarded just like Smaug's treasure.**

 **Disclaimer: In the DC-CW Arrowverse, there exists a multitude of characters who are forced to go through ridiculous metaphorical – and sometimes literal- trials on a weekly basis. I do not own any of them. These are there stories.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Marlize DeVoe's turn at the witness stand was, in Kara's eyes, Oscar-worthy. She delivered her testimony in the guise of a distraught wife perfectly: tears fell constantly, her words against Barry were vehement but coated with enough pained disbelief that it didn't sound like she was outright condemning the speedster to death, and she certainly played to the jury and courtroom very well.

"No further questions, Your Honor," the prosecutor declared, turning toward the bench where Barry sat doing his best to remain indifferent, and shooting them a smug smirk.

The judge nodded. "Does the defense wish to question Mrs. DeVoe?"

From her seat next to Barry, Laurel Lance stood with all the confidence in the world. Her own face was solemn, but she sent a subtle glance out over the courtroom to where Kara was sitting, and caught the blonde's near imperceptible shake of the head and the mouthed 'I got this.' She put a confident hand on the younger man's shoulder and spoke.

"No, Your Honor."

"Very well. We will continue after a brief five-minute recess."

With a bang, the gavel came down and the judge stepped out signaling the dismissal of Marlize and allowing her to leave the witness stand. The room was abuzz with the shuffling of feet and whispered conversations, though the dark haired woman paid the noise no mind, making a swift exit.

"That's my cue," Kara whispered, standing with a little help from a concerned looking Joe and Eliza, Iris and Alex looking on with every intention of catching the pregnant woman if she somehow managed to fall. The blonde smiled at them all. "It's okay you guys; I'm pregnant, not invalid." She gave them a wink and followed the other woman out of the room.

Nearby, Oliver was scowling at Laurel who whispered something to Barry before vanishing out of the courtroom as well. "Where in the hell is she going? And why didn't she tear DeVoe's wife a new one? That whole Q and A was _obviously_ rehearsed and Laurel just let it slide?! She should be taking this seriously, dammit!"

Nyssa ran a soothing hand through the short hair at the base of her husband's neck. "Calm yourself, Beloved. When has Laurel ever _not_ taken a trial seriously?"

"She ran in _literally_ two minutes before the trail started," Ralph deadpanned from Oliver's other side.

The assassin considered his words. "I am… _somewhat_ sure that Laurel is taking the trail seriously."

Oliver groaned and let his head fall back onto the back of the bench. "Barry's going to jail because you just _had_ to go and teach Laurel how to be a vigilante in broad daylight."

Nyssa smacked him in the back of the head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why are you doing this? Why are trying to destroy our lives?" Kara asked the woman, using every ounce of her willpower gained through Oliver and Nyssa's training to keep from beating DeVoe's wife to death.

"Such passion," the woman mocked, the tears that had been filling her eyes now gone as quickly as they had come. "I had that same passion, once. But now, after being together for so long, it has turned into something else: devotion. I would do anything for my husband, Mrs. Allen."

Kara stared at the woman, her blue eyes on fire and – to her great surprise – _not_ turning the conniving bitch into a pile of ash. She had to get Ollie and Nyssa something nice for Christmas.

"You should know something, Mrs. DeVoe, and I want you to take this to heart," she walked up to the ravenette who looked slightly unnerved at the blonde's willingness to get in her face. "I think you lost your husband a long time ago, probably around the time that the particle accelerator exploded. Before, he was driven and dedicated in his pursuit to understand and to help his students learn and grow just as he desired to. But after the accelerator, he became obsessed.

"You saw that his obsession was driving a wedge between the two of you and decided that you were going to do _whatever_ it took in order to keep yourself relevant in his life. If that meant acting like a mindless patsy every time he deemed your opinions and concerns frivolous, so be it. And the demands just got worse. So now you've killed an innocent man – Dominic – and are content in your delusion that your husband is still the same person that you married.

"But let me ask you this, Marlize: do you think your husband would extend you the same kindness? Do you think that he would save you if it meant sacrificing his obsession?"

There was a moment where Kara saw uncertainty flash through the woman's eyes but she steeled herself and answered, though her wavering voice lacked the confidence of her initial strike. "As I have slaved over my husband's plans and… _disposed_ of loose ends, so too, would he do likewise."

Kara scoffed and decided to finish her tirade. "You don't really believe that, do you? Yes, I have passion. But I _also_ have devotion, Mrs. DeVoe. An unwavering devotion to my husband. Unlike you, however, I happen to know that my husband has that same devotion. And I would do _anything_ for my husband just as he would for me. The difference between us, though, is that I _know_ that he would never force me to do anything. We both know you can't say the same. You've won the battle, Mrs. DeVoe, but believe me when I say that you _have not_ and _will not_ win the war."

Kara leaned in close, now completely in the other woman's bubble and whispered into her ear.

"So enjoy your victory now because it _will_ be fleeting. And, when you're sitting in Iron Heights wondering how your world came crashing down around you, you'll realize that it wasn't some anomaly in your husband's endless and _infallible_ calculations but the results of your acceptance to being a tool to the monster who murdered your husband four years ago," the Girl of Steel (read: The-Girl-Who-Would-Soon-Be-Looking-For-Another-Moniker) growled and stepped back, her glare still ablaze with righteous fury. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and support my husband. Have a great day, Mrs. DeVoe."

Even though she had dismissed her, Kara stared her down until the shorter woman turned and left, all but running out the door of the courthouse.

" _Damn,"_ came the unanimous exclamations of Caitlin, Cisco, Winn, J'onn, Felicity, Mick and everyone else who _wasn't_ in the courtroom supporting Barry.

Kara couldn't help but smirk. "Did you get all that?"

" _Oh yeah,"_ Felicity giggled. _"We might want to edit out the parts where you were all but threatening to dismember her –"_

"I said no such thing!" Kara scoffed. "Even if that is exactly what I wanted to do."

There was a snort from the other end of the comm before Caitlin spoke. _"I guess Oliver and Nyssa's meditation hasn't been in vain."_

"You have no idea," Kara laughed before composing herself and moving toward the courtroom doors. "I know you all wanted to be here for Barry, but I appreciate you taking up watch while we can't be there."

" _Come on, Super Skirt,"_ Mick chuckled in his gravelly voice. _"If it had been any of us in the exact same position, you would have been the first one to volunteer and you_ know _it_! _Besides there's plenty of us now with this whole 'Justice League' thing and Allen knows we've got his back, right?"_

Kara sniffed and she was pretty sure she was tearing up. "You know, every day I thank whatever omniscient force it was that decided to bring all of you into my life. I don't tell you all this enough, but I love each and every one of you, so much. I don't know who I would be if I didn't have you in my life."

" _Dammit!"_ came Cisco's voice with a definite sniffle and clearing of his throat. _"I swore I was going to stop crying when beautiful women told me they loved me! Come on, Cisco, get a hold of yourself, man!"_

"Aw, Cisco," Kara mumbled, a hand on the door but a smile on her face. "You know Gypsy only does it because she loves it when you blush."

" _We love you, Kara,"_ Caitlin said. _"Now get back to your husband and tell him we send our love."_

"Will do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aside from the dramatics outside the court room, the trial was rather anti-climactic.

Laurel was brilliant. She took apart the accusation's arguments one by one quickly, methodically, and concisely. It was a wonder she didn't use her abilities out in the field while she was fighting crime.

"Your Honor," the Black Canary began, all business. "The prosecution would have you believe that Clifford DeVoe's assailant was Barry Allen and that the DNA found under DeVoe's fingernails was the result of an altercation between the two men. What the prosecution has seemingly forgotten, however, is that if such an altercation took place, that would mean that Clifford DeVoe would have scratched Mr. Allen's person in order for the DNA to be present, and therefore leaving marks on Mr. Allen."

The judge raised his eyebrows. "Your point, Ms. Lance?"

"Your Honor, the defense calls Dr. Agatha Schwartz to the stand. She is the doctor that was tasked with examining Mr. Allen's health once we had seen the evidence."

"Objection, you Honor! This is a surprise witness the prosecution was not aware would be in court," called DeVoe's lawyer.

"Overruled. Dr. Schwartz, if you would, please," the gavel wielding man said while gesturing toward the witness stand. "Ms. Lance, I would caution you to make sure than any future witnesses be listed before trial convenes, as is normal."

Laurel nodded. "Of course, your Honor. Now, Dr. Schwartz, you have no prior patient/doctor history with Mr. Allen, correct?"

"That is correct. I was brought in a few days ago and asked to ascertain Mr. Allen's physical well-being in light of the prosecution's evidence."

"What did you find upon your examination, Dr. Schwartz? Were there any signs of a struggle on Mr. Allen's person?"

The dark haired woman shook her head. "None. Given the time that had passed between my examination of Mr. Allen and his alleged altercation with Mr. DeVoe, if he had actually been marred by the victim, any damage would have been noticeable and most likely scabbed over, not completely healed."

"So in your professional opinion, has Mr. Allen been in a fight recently?"

"No. Mr. Allen is in pristine health for a man of his age and the only visible damage to his skin are scars that were acquired from early childhood, as documented by his pediatrician as well as a few other procedures done while he was in his coma, as documented by his current physician Dr. Snow."

Laurel let the doctor's statement hang for a moment – though it was interrupted by a certain private dick's 'That makes sense!' – before she continued. "And the DNA cells under DeVoe's fingernails?"

"Without a doubt they are indeed Mr. Allen's cells," Schwartz amended. "But in this day and age, it is relatively simple to get a hold of another's DNA, even if it is frowned upon. A coffee cup here, a strand or two of hair there, and theoretically you could set anyone up. Furthermore, DNA has a half-life of 521 years meaning that the cells could have been harvested and stored long before Mr. DeVoe was ever murdered and Mr. Allen would have been none the wiser."

"Thank you, Dr. Schwartz. No more questions."

The judge turned to the prosecutor. "Does the prosecution wish to question the witness?"

It didn't go well.

Next, Laurel took aim at DeVoe's body being in Barry and Kara's loft.

"Captain Singh," she began with an air of faux politeness. "You stated that when you entered Mr. Allen's apartment, you found Clifford DeVoe's body, correct?"

"Yes," the mustachioed man confirmed.

"And upon your examination of the crime scene, did you or any of your investigators find _any_ evidence of the victim's wheelchair?"

Silence reigned.

The police captain could only stare at Laurel, eyes wide and nonplussed. "Uh…no, no we did not." A slight smile was fighting to break its way onto his lips.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, Captain, but wasn't Clifford DeVoe – a well-known and respected professor – _bound to a wheelchair_?"

"Yes ma'am, he was. Ever since the incident with the particle accelerator over at STAR Labs."

Laurel nearly grinned at the distraught look that had taken over the prosecutor's face. "So then why would Mr. Allen, an experienced and intelligent CSI, 'one of the best' I believe were your words, bother to kill Clifford DeVoe somewhere else and then proceed to _haul him bodily_ back to his loft apartment when he could have just as easily made the victim disappear along with any relevant evidence?"

This time Singh didn't even bother to hide his smile, the relief flowing off the man palpable. "He wouldn't have."

"Thank you, Captain Singh. Just a few more questions, your Honor," Laurel finished as she turned back to Barry and shot him – and the rest of the courtroom – and exaggerated wink.

Finally, Star City's best brought out the murder weapon, the knife.

"…and of course, we have the wedding gift that Mr. Allen and his wife received from an _anonymous_ source: a set of antique knives. Or rather, an _incomplete_ set of knives. Upon opening the gift, Mr. Allen noted that one of the pair was missing and promptly put it aside. So there's one instance of it being handled that did not involve murder," the lawyer-by-day spoke with a seamless transition from shutting down the prosecution's argument. "But is it too farfetched to think that the weapon in question was handled multiple times more before it became an instrument of death, Captain? There is no reason why Mr. Allen's fingerprints _shouldn't_ be on it!"

That seemed to get a rise out of the room as several hushed and, in Ralph's case - 'That _also_ makes sense!' – not so hushed conversations.

"Objection! The defense is postulating!"

The sound of the gavel banging on the judge's bench broke through. "Order! Ms. Lance, stick to facts, please."

"Facts?" Laurel questioned with a raised brow. "Here's a fact: the crime scene photos show blood spatter _everywhere_. The table, the carpet, some of the furniture, the wall, and even the handle of the knife itself. Yet, when CCPD arrived on the scene, they found Mr. Allen absolutely devoid of blood. Not one drop on him. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but it stands to reason that if the crime was that violent, Mr. Allen would have been _covered_ in blood or at least have – quite literally – his hands dirty."

More murmurs broke out, though this time they were louder and more raucous.

 _BANG! BANG!_

"Order! Order!" When the judge's cries went unheeded, he slammed the gavel down furiously. "God _dammit_! I said order!"

The room fell silent save for a blonde Kryptonian who couldn't stop the snort that escaped her. This prompted another snort, though from the accused as he knew _exactly_ who it was.

From his seat next to Kara, Oliver's lips twitched before he could stop himself and then promptly huffed to stifle the approaching laughter. Nyssa could only pinch the bridge of her nose at the group's antics – this wasn't exactly the time or the place. She voiced as much to her husband.

"Remind me to give you a movie-cation when this is all over," he whispered with a shake of his head.

 _BANG!_

"I will hold the next person who talks – that is not directly involved with this case – in contempt. Ms. Lance," the now weary looking judge addressed the moonlighting vigilante. "Do you have anything else?"

"No, your Honor. I think our arguments have been more than sufficient so…the defense rests."

The man sighed with a mumbled, "Thank God."

Needless to say, closing arguments had never been more one sided.

"You Honor," the voice of the spokesperson for the jury rang clearly through the silent courtroom. "We, the jury, find the defendant, Bartholomew Henry Allen – on the charge of murder in the first degree – _not_ guilty!"

The room exploded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night as Barry lay in bed with Kara, an arm wrapped protectively around her belly, he couldn't help but laugh. "We have the most badass friends in the world, babe."

The blonde giggled. "Yeah, we really do. You know the techies and myself cooked up a backup plan in case things went south during the trial." At his curious look, she explained. "Cisco, Felicity, and Ray rigged me with a wire so that I could confront DeVoe's wife after her Best Supporting Actress performance. I got her to confess to helping her husband…more or less. Regardless, I was assured that my words were pretty intense."

Barry chuckled. "I have to hear that! Oh, if it was anything like when you put Ollie in his place for the training incident, I bet it was gold!" He managed to catch his breath after a few moments before giving his wife a look, confusion on his face. "If she was only the BSA than who was the BA?"

"Laurel, obviously," Kara said simply. "And I mean that both ways. Can you seriously tell me that you don't think she really did it _all_ today during the trial? I mean, the woman literally arrived _two minutes_ before everything started and – somehow – managed to stop three crimes during the five-minute recess! How could she _not_ be Best Actress/Badass?"

The CSI shot up, eyes wide. "Are you _serious_?! _That's_ where she went during recess? She told me that she was going to go get something to eat in the cafeteria and use the time to make sure we had all we needed in order to argue the case!" Seeing his wife's grin, Barry could only shake his head. "Holy _shit_!" Another thought seemed to occur to him. "Why _did_ the judge call that recess anyway? It seemed a little…impromptu, all things considered."

Kara scrunched up her face in concentration trying to recall exactly what she had heard the man mumbling on the way out of the courtroom hours earlier. "If I remember correctly, he was saying something about the day starting out so good, he'd had a good night's sleep but he was pissed that he couldn't have a good…BM? I don't know what that is."

Barry laughed so hard that he thought he was going to lose it. At Kara's confused look, he simply shook his head. "We haven't gotten there yet, babe, but we will. It's next in the anthology."

"Okay," Kara said with a shrug before reaching over to the nightstand to grab her phone. "Lucky for you, Mr. Allen, I had our techies send me a copy of my conversation with Bride of the Evil Brain so if you still want to listen…"

"Yes please!"

When it was over, all humor had left Barry's face as he stared at the phone.

"Barry?" the blonde queried softly. "Are you okay?"

The speedster swallowed before his eyes met hers. "That was… _so fucking hot_."

And then he pounced.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **A/N: As I said before, I have no illusions that any of the proceedings in the courtroom during this chapter were the norm, but it's how it all came together in my head in conjunction with the article on Screen Rant, which I encourage you all to check out.**

 **I like 'Kara in Charge' and the fact that she does not have to really hide her identity from any of the people that matter to her in head-canon means that her Supergirl personality bleeds a lot more into the everyday guise of Kara Danvers. And, in case you haven't noticed, I love comedic chaos and letting the things I write take their course once the basic idea is in my head. Kudos if you caught all the references in this chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember: reviews are love and I'd really like to know how you are enjoying the story! Until next time!**

 **-HakushoRurouni**


	4. Repercussions

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! It's been awhile but I usually write these as they come to me and sometimes ideas are scarce and/or fleeting. But I'm here now!**

 **Shout out to my reviewers: MadMax, Chevalier Lecteur, RedArcherx and the Guest! Reviews are always amazing and can help with the creative process, so let me hear from you. I also want to say thanks to those of you who have subscribed and favorited this story! I appreciate you all just as much!**

 **So the crossover between Flash/Arrow where they fight Vandaal Savage and Barry has to run back in time to save everyone really resonated with me since the first time I saw it. The fact that you see everyone basically turned to ash – via several skin melting, bone-crumbling cut scenes – made a big impact and I really wasn't able to see how Barry could just sort of shake that off as quickly as he did with no lingering shock and whatnot.**

 **Warning: As stated before, these chapters are not in any specific order, but do all happen within the same "canon"…mine. Likewise, timelines are going to be skewed. Please don't let it spoil anything for you.**

 **Disclaimer: Yo no own. Much of the original dialogue between Oliver and Barry is straight from the show. I thought it was well written.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 4 – Repercussions

Everything had gone to hell.

Oliver had engaged Savage first, halting the initial strike against Kendra and taking him on in hand-to-hand combat. Their exchange was violent but brief. Oliver never really stood a chance, especially with the threat of the Staff of Horus looming over him. Ra's may have been long-lived and essentially a master in battle, but Savage was an Immortal.

His fighting prowess made the deceased Demon's Head's skills seem like a unbalanced toddler in comparison.

Barry was blasted away next, the staff bathing the entirety of the abandoned warehouse with an eerie blue glow. As the speedster made to stand, he saw Oliver take up the fight again, Carter imploring Kendra it was time to fight.

Kendra failing to regain her wings and staring at Carter in horror.

Oliver falling to a vicious kick to the face and Savage, without missing a beat, flinging two throwing knives into Carter's chest, felling the reincarnated hero before he had even throw a single punch.

Kendra's enraged cry as she charged the immortal priest only to be impaled in the blink of an eye.

Oliver's arrow seemed to bounce off the man in the moments after he had absorbed Kendra's – soul? Essence? – and the archer could only stare in dumbfounded disbelief. What exactly had they gotten themselves into?

Thinking quickly, Barry dashed toward the dropped staff and snatched it off the floor, flashing back a few feet and, pivoting, unleashed a torrent of magical energy at Savage, halting the man in place. Almost instantly he could feel backlash in his hands: the gauntlets weren't working. His hands were beginning to burn and, as he looked down, he saw their last chance – the gloves they had rushed out the door – slowly turning to ash.

"OLLIE!" he screamed, his pain masked by the strident sounds of magic and Immortal clashing. "The gauntlets aren't working!" For a half second, Barry wished Kara was here, she wouldn't have flinched over a little heat. But then he remembered the stories she had told him of how her cousin, Clark, had nearly been killed because of magic. It was a weakness she shared with Superman and one that, until now, Barry had thought wasn't really possible in their universe.

Oliver's hands joined his on the staff, temporarily diverting the excess magical backlash through both of their bodies, but it wouldn't last. Even now, Barry could see the lines of decaying flesh blossoming across the archer's face.

He was pretty sure his looked even worse.

To make things even worse, Savage was _advancing_ on them! Even with the ceaseless stream of mystic energy assaulting him, the ancient Egyptian priest pressed forward, unfazed.

"Barry," came Oliver's tired growl. "You've got to let go."

The speedster shook his head, the vehemence of the motion enough to make his vision blur. "No way! I am _not_ leaving you here!" The idea was laughable and also insulting. What kind of friend would he be if he just abandoned people when things got too hard?

Much less when they were on Death's doorstep.

"Barry you're fast enough to get away! GO!"

They stared at each other for a moment. Oliver grim and determined and Barry pleading silently, eyes wet. The CSI turned super hero swallowed thickly, his mind flashing through any possible way to get both himself _and_ Oliver out of this. He came up empty.

"Run, Barry. Run."

In a move the meta couldn't process – thanks to his mind being fully occupied – Oliver elbowed him off the staff sending the Scarlet Speedster crashing to the floor and halting the flow of magic. Barry shot to his feet, ready to run back into the fray when he saw Savage attack.

Oliver's weakened state made the kindergarten-like tug-of-war an easy one for the Immortal to win and, with a flourish the speedster was beginning to think the man was obsessed with, spun around and seamlessly brought the staff into the floor, sending out a shockwave of devastating energy in every direction.

Thanks to his speed – which had already begun to manifest itself in order to aid Oliver – Barry watched in horror as his closest friend, his mentor, was engulfed by the wall of blue, his expression forever etched into the speedster's mind. In the entire time that Barry had known the billionaire, playboy, vigilante, philanthropist, never once had he seen that wide-eyed expression on his face.

Fear.

Instantaneously, the vigilante's skin burned off, the once proud visage giving way to first the muscle beneath and then the skeleton below that before what was left of Oliver Queen turned to dust and was scattered in the wake of Savage's attack.

Barry was horrified when flecks of dirt began to hit him in the face. _'No_ ,' he thought, with tears freely falling down his face. _'Flecks of_ Ollie. _'_

He bolted, lightning trailing after him.

There were only two times where Barry had ever run as fast as he was now: When he had forced open the breach for the Reverse Flash to go back to the future and when he, with the aid of the tachyon prototype, had breached to Earth-38 and saved his Supergirl. With the risk of the eradication of Central City, Barry matched it.

In the wake of Oliver's death, he surpassed it.

Even as he ran faster than he ever had in his life, Barry couldn't stop reliving his friend's demise. And then he remembered the ones they had left behind at the farm house, how they were most likely suffering the same fate because they had _failed_. Looking around, witnessing the devastation even as he ran his hardest, Barry realized that he had been here before. Ahead, he noticed that he was catching up to…himself.

 _Time remnant_!

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Barry screamed, his voice giving out halfway through before he stumbled, barely managing to stop himself from crashing to the ground. Breathing heavily, the traumatized speedster took in his surroundings until his eyes finally landed on the two figures in front of him.

"Thank you for coming. I know this is more than a little crazy."

"Oliver," Barry breathed out and it took every bit of self-restraint the archer had ever taught him to not flash over and hug the man to death.

' _Very poor choice of words, Barry,"_ the speedster thought to himself. He walked over to the perpetual enemies and was thankful that he hadn't ripped off his cowl upon seeing his alive again friend.

It wouldn't do for either to see his tears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oliver," Barry said as the duo arrived back at the farm house, his hoarse voice not strong enough to catch the other man's attention. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Oliver!"

Turning, the green clad vigilante glared at the speedster, right hand blurring toward a hip pouch where he kept his flachettes and bringing one up to the younger man's neck. "Who are you? What have you done with Barry Allen?"

"What are you talking about, Ollie?" Barry wheezed, trying desperately to keep his adam's apple from getting impaled by the razor sharp weapon at his throat. "It's me!"

This only seemed to enrage the Star City native. "Ever since you arrived at that meeting, you've been off. You were practically hyperventilating when you got there but I've _never_ seen you so much as out of breath when you run. You were pale and shaking like you had just seen a ghost and you barely said a word during the conversation, even when Savage threatened to kill everyone we love! What's going on? Don't make me ask again!"

At this point it was getting hard for the speedster to breathe as the archer's grip had intensified and he probably couldn't have talked even if he wanted to. Sure he could vibrate himself out of the older man's grip, but it wasn't something he normally did – he didn't want to make Oliver even more suspicious. But he needed oxygen badly…

" _Super girl is flying, through the atmosphere, touching down in Paris, soon to be in Tangiers._

" _It's a superhero's welcome, when you finally come back down, but even when you land, I bet your feet don't touch the ground."_

The tense silence was broken by Barry's phone, Gin Blossoms' _Super Girl_ like a hot knife through butter. Oliver blinked and immediately dropped the speedster, his eyes wide and an apology already leaving his mouth.

"Barry I'm sorry! I just…you were acting weird and – "

The relieved CSI held up a hand and managed a weak. "Forget about it, Ollie. Just let me…wait, what makes you think I'm mean all of a sudden?"

Oliver cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? Nobody with any _actual_ brains would make their girlfriend's ringtone _Super Girl_. Especially when their girlfriend actually _is_ Supergirl! You really need to change it before someone puts two and two together."

Shaking his head, Barry answered. "Kara – "

" _Barry! Oh thank Rao! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"_ His girlfriend – who personified sunshine and happiness to such a degree that Mick Rory had rescinded his original nickname of 'Skirt' in exchange for former – sounded panicked and breathless.

"Hey, I'm fine, Kara. It's okay. Everything's fine," he took a moment to catch his breath. "What's got you so worked up, babe?" It didn't seem to work and he could hear her breathing quicken and he was pretty sure she was crying. " _Urvish i, zhao. Ehwor vo Khahp, zrhueiao!_ What's wrong? You sound terrified." While he hadn't exactly mastered Kryptonian, Barry had always been a quick study – even more so thanks to his powers – and he knew Kara loved to hear the language of her long dead planet.

The sound of her native tongue seemed to do the trick. Immediately she started rattling off something about an evil woman – bitch was the term she used if he had translated that correctly – who had whammied – the only foreign word in the tirade – her and made her see her worst nightmares.

One of which involved his death.

Barry almost smirked at that but thought better of it, seeing as he had very nearly died not half an hour ago. Best not to tempt fate. He noticed Oliver's growing impatience and decided to cut Kara off, even though just hearing her voice was doing an amazing job of calming him down.

"Hey, Kara, I hate to interrupt – especially when I want nothing more than to talk to you right now – but Oliver and the rest of us are in the middle of fighting an immortal Egyptian priest and we only have 24 hours to figure out how to beat him. I can go over tomorrow night if you want." Honestly, he wanted to go over _now_ just in case they botched the whole thing again and the fact that this might be the last conversation he ever had with Kara really didn't sit well with him.

" _Oh! Do you all need help?! Barry, why didn't you call me? I can be over there in less than five minutes!"_

He really loved this woman.

"I know, babe, I know. But this guy…he's a magic user, or at least that's what he's threatening to use to wipe out Central and Star City if we don't cooperate," Barry explained.

Oliver winced. "Probably shouldn't have mentioned the whole 'wiping out our cities' part, Bar."

He was right, of course.

" _WHAT?! Barry Allen I don't care if he is using magic or not! I am coming over there_ RIGHT NOW _and once the threat has been neutralized, I am going to make sure that there are exactly_ zero _pizza places that will serve either the Flash_ or _Barry Allen for the next six months!"_ Normally, Kara was a quiet individual – exceptions being family game nights and horror movies – but Barry was pretty sure that his head was going to be ringing for at _least_ the next week or so. _"You don't keep potentially world ending events like this from me, Barry! I_ just _told you that one of my worst fears is you dying and then you casually try to end the conversation with 'oh, I might not ever see you again?!'"_

Barry sighed. "Kara – "

But her tears had started up again, the sound of sobs clear across the dimensional phone line. _"Khap zhao rrup, Idiot!"_ Then, in a whisper. _"Kao zha awuhkh i chahvymah. Sokao…"_

"Zhadif," Barry swore. "Khahp zhao rrup, Kara. Khahp zhao rrup."

There was a soft sniffle as the Kryptonian collected herself. _"If you really think I should stay out of it, I will, Barry. But you have to promise me that you will come back to me, okay? Or I swear to Rao I will find a way to go to the afterlife and_ ruin _any and all culinary endeavors you could possibly revel in up there!"_

He laughed. "I know, Kara, I know. Plus, knowing you, you'd manage to pull that off. I'd rather you stay on your Earth for this and I will be there as soon as I am done with this shit show we have going on over here, okay? I'll tell you all about it."

" _Okay. I love you, Barry. Please be careful."_

"I will be," he assured her. "Khahp zhao rrup."

He stared at his phone after he hung up, his thoughts a whirl of emotions that were waiting to explode from having be suppressed for so long. How was he supposed to make things work this time?

"Barry are you finally going to tell me what the hell is going on? I wasn't the only one who noticed that something was off with you during that meeting," Oliver said, interrupting his internal contemplation.

Instead of answering, the speedster sped to his friend and engulfed the man in a bone-crushing hug.

"What in the…" Oliver wheezed, stuck in the vice-like grip of the deceptively strong CSI. "Barry! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Figuring he had already pushed his luck enough with the archer's patience, Barry let him go, stepping back to give the man room. "We can't go up against Savage like I know you want to, Oliver. It's not going to work."

Oliver stared at him, an incredulous look on his face. "What are you talking about, Barry? Cisco, Felicity and the rest of our Think Tank are working on the gauntlets right now and – "

"The gauntlets aren't going to work," Barry cut in, shaking his head and looking anywhere but at the archer. He was about to elaborate before his thoughts drifted his previous dealings with alternate changed pasts and alternate futures and bit his tongue. "No, never mind. Forget about it. I shouldn't have said anything."

There was concern in both Oliver's gaze and voice as he furrowed his brow. "Barry, come on, what's going on? Talk to me."

The speedster ran an exhausted hand through his hair before conceding. "Okay, look, this isn't going to make any sense to you but…I traveled back in time from when we tried to take out Savage. I mean, _later_ when we try to take him out in the future and…it doesn't work." He could feel his eyes starting to water as Oliver's final moments played out in his mind again.

"You're right," Oliver breathed, hands on his hips and doing – unknowingly – a rather spot on impression of Kara's cousin's 'I'm – the – man' pose. "That doesn't make any sense."

A huffed laugh escaped the CSI. "I'm telling you, man, my world is stranger than yours."

"Well then maybe we use that to our advantage," the archer rectified. At Barry's confused look, he continued. "You say that whatever we do against Savage doesn't work, then we come up with a new plan."

"No," Barry objected immediately. "We can't. Look, Ollie, when I mess with time…it doesn't end well."

A flash of The Hood shot across his friend's face as he growled. "But what you're telling me is that it _already_ doesn't end well. Barry, people in our line of work don't get second chances. We need to take this one!"

Barry swallowed the lump in his throat. It wasn't every day that Star City's original boogeyman made an appearance – not since Nyssa had started coming around more often anyway – and he had to admit it was kind of intimidating.

Like 'oops-I-need-to-change-my-underwear' intimidating.

"Okay," said the speedster.

Oliver put a hand on his shoulder sensing the other man's unease. "I'm sorry, Barry. I didn't mean to snap at you but we have a rare opportunity to fix things! To get one up on that arrogant immortal son of a bitch!" With a reassuring squeeze, he turned to walk toward the farmhouse. "What went wrong?"

Barry hesitated. "You did."

That got the Emerald Archer's attention. He did an about-face and walked back. "Me? Why?"

"You and Nyssa had a fight – a pretty big one. And it was bad."

"Nyssa and I fight all the time," Oliver countered. "What makes this one so bad?"

Barry licked his lips, trying to find the right words. "From what we all overheard –"

"Oh good the whole group knows."

The CSI rolled his eyes. " _Knew._ You two basically screamed yourselves hoarse and, during the fight with Savage, your head just wasn't in the game…you're not yourself."

"Why not?"

"Oliver –" the speedster started, still reticent to reveal too much.

"Barry," the archer prompted, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Why not?"

A frustrated huff left Barry's mouth. "Fine! Listen, are you planning on giving me a hair sample to run forensics on in the near future?"

Oliver stilled. "Yeah," he breathed, eyes laser focused on the man in front of him.

"Well I did. And you were pretty shaken after the fact. Then Nyssa found out and things just went to Hell in a hand basket not long after and we were pretty sure that the neighbors – you know, the ones who live about two miles away? – yeah, we're pretty sure they heard the fight."

"What was the fight about?" Oliver asked quietly, hoping that the feeling of dread welling up in his chest was just his normal paranoia coming back into full swing.

Barry gave him a look of disbelief. "Seriously? I'm pretty sure you're someone's _father_ , Oliver." The speedster wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard the metaphoric mic drop and subsequent _boom_ inside his friend's head.

The dumbstruck look and now pale face of the Green Arrow a stark contrast to his normally composed visage and tan complexion. Trying to find the right words, several moments passed in silence between the two before Barry decided to continue.

"So when we go up against Savage, you're not on top of your game. Kendra can't access her powers and the gauntlets don't work like we hoped they would," he paused, eyes falling to the archer's motionless form. "Everyone _dies_ , Oliver."

Turning abruptly at Barry's declaration, the older man finally realized what had shaken the hero so badly. "…Barry…"

"I watched you burn to ash, Oliver," the Central City native didn't bother to hide his tears as he spoke. "And I'm pretty sure there's still some of you on my suit."

The archer's eyes widened. "That's…" Oliver couldn't find any words.

"Yeah. I know."

Oliver heaved a sigh trying to wrap his mind around everything he'd just learned. His most pressing concern – as much as he hated to admit it – was Vandal Savage. They needed to stop him _without_ the casualties; just attempting to stomach the thought of everyone he loved burning…he shook his head. "Alright. Okay. We're going to change that, Barry, do you understand me? We are going to make sure that everyone walks away from this! This time we'll do things differently."

Barry nodded his head, wiping at the tears running down his face. "Yeah." He was about to move toward the door when he heard Oliver sigh, mumble, and then speak up.

"Barry…if it will make you feel any better…you can hug me again."

A sniffle and then a flash of lightning was all the warning Oliver got before he was nearly bowled over by the speedster. He stepped back to brace both himself and Barry, keeping them from falling.

"…You can't die on me, Oliver," Barry whispered, his words muffled by the hooded vigilante's suit. "You're my best friend and after watching you die once…I don't think I can handle that again."

In spite of every fiber of his being screaming at him to get Barry _off_ – he had never really liked much physical contact with the exception of family – Oliver hugged him back. "I know the feeling."

"If you died I'd be stuck in the dark," Barry said, pulling away but meeting the archer's eyes. "You're my flashlight, Ollie…getting me, getting me through the night – OW!" A sharp _tap_ cut the air as the young CSI brought his hands to his forehead where Star City's resident billionaire had flicked him.

Hard.

Oliver rolled his eyes, stalking toward the door even as he fought off a smirk. "Shut up, Barry."

"Dude, that hurt!"

"Well then you shouldn't have ruined the one tender moment you are ever going to get from me."

"Wha – _seriously?!_ "

"Seriously."

"…Dammit."

Oliver's hand was on the door handle, poised to let them both back in before he abruptly spun around, coming face to face with a startled speedster. "Tell no one of this moment. _Especially_ Cisco."

"What will you give me in exchange for my silence?"

"The continued ability to procreate."

A beat of silence.

"Right, let's go brief the team!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The fight went _markedly_ better than the first time.

Vandal Savage was now a pile of ashes – which, in hindsight, Barry really thought someone should have taken care of…quite possibly with a broom – and they had managed to save Kendra and Carter from a grizzly end.

He and Oliver were walking though down town Central City on their way to meet up with the rest of the gang to see off the Star City heroes. There had been one glaring omission from events this time around and it was nagging at Barry. So much so, that he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Listen, Oliver," he started, still trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I…think we need to have a difficult conversation."

Oddly enough, the normally standoffish man didn't explode. "About my son? Wow…it feels weird to say that."

"It's less about your son and more about whether you're going to tell Nyssa about him. Personally, I really feel you should tell her, like, ASAP," at the questioning look his statement received, he clarified. "The fight you two had in the original timeline? It wasn't about the fact that you had a kid; it was about you keeping it from her."

"I _just_ found out I'm a father of a son who doesn't even know I exist, Barry. Aren't I entitled to some time to figure it all out?" Oliver wasn't angry, not exactly. Just overwhelmed.

Barry shot him an understanding smile. "That's the beauty of having someone like Nyssa in your life, man. She's there to listen and understand and – I know you're not used to it – to _help_ you with this. Kara helps me all the time."

"I…I'm just…,"

"Not used to sharing things?" Barry supplied helpfully, receiving a half-hearted glare in return. "Trust me, we've all noticed. I know you're afraid of telling her, too. It probably doesn't help that I told you about the fight that _did_ happen, either. I know the two of you are in the business of keeping secrets but that doesn't mean it has to be from each other. Especially something like this. Do you really think if you told her she would freak and run?"

Oliver shook his head. "No."

"Exactly. The woman took on her own father and his minions, I don't think the prospect of her boyfriend…fiancé…husband – what exactly are you two, anyway? I don't think anything has ever been established," the speedster asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Your point, Barry?"

"Right, my point," the CSI said, getting back to the topic at hand. "My point, Oliver, is to tell Nyssa. Together the two of you are going to figure this out and be all the stronger for it, okay?" It took a moment, but eventually the archer's posture relaxed and Barry knew he had one this round.

"I'll tell her as soon as we have a moment alone," Oliver agreed.

Barry gave his friend a pat on the back. "Awesome. Now, let's get you to the airport so you and the Arrow crew can get back to the Arrow Cave! I've got a loving woman of my own to visit and reassure!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT'S CALLED, _DAMMIT_!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **A/N: I believe whole-heartedly that Oliver/Barry has the potential to be the** _ **greatest**_ **bromance in history – the stuff of legends! So you got to see a little of that here, even if intimate moments aren't really my strong suit. Plus, a dash of our favorite Kryptonian. Also, any of the Kryptonian that was spoken** _ **was taken bit by bit from the website I found and slapped together as if it were English!**_ **So if that offended anyone…I can't help you.**

" **Roughly Translated" Kryptonian:**

 _Urvish i, zhao. Ehwor vo Khahp, zrhueiao!_ – Calm yourself, love. Talk to me, beautiful!

 _Khap zhao rrup, Idiot! Kao zha awuhkh i chahvymah. Sokao. –_ I love you, idiot! Do not leave me alone. Please.

Zhadif. Khahp zhao rrup, Kara. Khahp zhao rrup. – Never. I love you, Kara. I love you.

 **In the future I might just leave the Kryptonian up to your imagination or just leave it out entirely, but I think Barry would be onboard with learning it.**

 **Questions? Comments? I would love to hear from you all.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-HakushoRurouni**


	5. Flarrow

**A/N: Hello again, ladies and gentlemen! I apologize for the wait, but I can only write when the mood strikes and the ideas are flowing! I think this chapter is a good example of that...but that's just me.**

 **Shout-outs: RedArcherx - heh, hope this chapter makes up for the wait! TheUnfortunateHero - I'm glad you like my take on Karry and I shall do my best! Guest - I swear, the wedding is coming...it just might be a little bigger than I originally anticipated. Those who favorited/followed: much love and gratitude!**

 **Now, this chapter might get a little out of hand but I think all of these characters deserve to get out of hand once in a while. Also, a bit of levity after the heavy tone of last chapter. Happy reading!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 5 - Flarrow

"Your reflexes are amazing, Barry, but _you_ are sloppy. Last week's attack proved that, while you can move at incredible speeds, you have very little ability to _actually_ control your reaction if you are compromised in any way. To that end I've set up a… _special_ training session today."

The last bit was said with a grin that sent shivers down the CSI's spine and through the two scars on his back. That was the same self-satisfied grin the archer had worn when they had "trained" the last time.

"I…need an adult?" Barry said with a whimper, though whether it was a question or a statement, he didn't know.

Oliver stared at the speedster, eyes narrowing and with a dangerous looking glint in them. "I _am_ an adult." With that, the archer tapped a button on his bow that triggered a veritable gauntlet of bows primed and ready to fire from hidden alcoves all over the small room, accompanied by several of Curtis' T-spheres and even a few maniacal contraptions that look suspiciously like Cisco's doing.

"Run, Barry. Run!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I hate you."

"Oh come on, Barry, it wasn't that bad," Oliver dismissed with a wave of his hand, managing to lose a pickle from his burger and gaining a glare from a passing waitress – whom he steadfastly ignored. His focus was on the pouting man in front of him who had, amazingly, not touched his food in the five minutes it had been in front of them.

The speedster scowled. "You didn't tell me the room was anti-meta! Do you know how many times I almost _died_ in there? In the first two minutes?!"

"You're being dramatic," the older man scoffed before taking a sip of his shake, the viscous chocolate liquid accenting his burger and fries perfectly. "So you had a couple of close calls – "

" _Close calls_?!" Barry hissed, knuckles white as he gripped the table in order to keep himself from cracking Oliver over the head. "There was an arrow _through my calf_ thirty seconds in, I'm pretty sure I have a concussion from Curtis' damn spheres, and whatever Cisco's monstrosity was has left my balls numb for the last _two hours_!"

Oliver snorted and, because he had been taking another drink of liquid pleasure, immediately started to cough and splutter, the chocolate mixture flying every which way. Despite this, his wheezing laughter was easy to distinguish thanks the look of utter joy on his face at his friend's revelation.

"Fuck you, Oliver," the speed meta growled reaching to grab his food before coming up short. "Ah, son of a bitch! Look what you did to my _food_ , you jackass! There's chocolate shake all over it!" The man grabbed a handful of napkins and looked himself over, checking to see if his clothes had been caught in the splash zone. It was a small blessing that he was clean considering their table and the floor around them were covered. "Wipe yourself off, man," he looked over the guffawing man's shoulder and smirked. "You dead."

He vanished, leaving Oliver to blink in shock as everything that hadn't been weighed down – or had more mass than the quadruple decker monstrosity Barry had ordered – flew in every direction.

"MAYOR QUEEN! WHY HAVE YOU MADE A MESS OF MY ESTABLISHMENT?!"

"…Shit."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I hate you," Oliver growled as he stomped through the door to the Arrow Cave three hours later, an amused Nyssa trailing after him. His face was set in a fearsome scowl as his eyes landed on the smiling speedster and the giggling blonde alien next to him.

But mostly on the speedster.

From his perch next to Thea, Roy cocked an eyebrow. "You know, for supposedly being _Vigilante Monthly's,_ 'Bromance of the Century', an awful lot of your conversations start with those same three words."

"Roy, you ignorant slut," Cisco groaned as he put his head in his hands. "The very foundation of Flarrow – " He was interrupted by Barry and Oliver's protests ("You said it! You said you would never say it! I thought we were friends!" "Which testicle do you want to lose, Cisco? Right or left?") but soldiered on. "Is the fact that they have such an alluringly volatile love/hate relationship with each other. At least, that's what the gossip columns in the _CC Times_ and Iris' blog have concluded."

" _What_?! Iris is blogging again?" Barry asked in disbelief. "And about my and Oliver's "bromance"? People are going to start asking questions!"

Kara looked at him, expression deadpan. "Really, babe? _That's_ what you're worried about? Your reputation? Not the fact that your foster sister was nearly killed because of her blogging the last time?"

"Priorities," Thea snarked, shooting a wink at the Kryptonian as Roy snorted into his hand. "Flarrow takes precedent over pretty much everything nowadays."

Oliver slapped a hand to his face. "Would you stop saying it?!"

"Why?" Diggle asked arms crossed over his chest from his spot leaning against the glass display case that housed his Spartan attire. "You know they are just messing with you, right?"

"Dude," Cisco said, incredulous. "Haven't you ever seen Supernatural?"

Dig looked at him in confusion even as the rest of the group – sans Oliver who was appeared to be talking into his hands now – laughed. "Isn't that that tv show about those two brothers who go around killing a bunch of weird monsters?"

"Got it in one, Dig," Felicity took over, a smile on her face. "It's good to see Lyla is keeping you aware of popular culture. Anyway, what our resident uber-nerd is alluding to is something known – by those of us in this room who watch the show – as the Murdoch Principle. That being if enough people hear it, read it, say it, or believe it, it will eventually become a reality until contradicting evidence makes itself known."

Dig looked from one face to the next, trying to spot any deception – they were notoriously good at running with each other's pranks, even at a moment's notice – but found nothing except nods of agreement. "Bullshit. You're basing real life off of a tv show about made up monsters and a pair of brothers with _major_ daddy and trust issues?"

"Talking about _Supernatural_ again?" came Sara's voice as she exited the elevator and heading straight for Kara, giving her fellow blonde a hug. "It's been too long, Kara! Still with one half of Flarrow?"

Giggling, Kara returned the embrace. "It's good to see you, Sara. And yes, I am still with Barry."

The assassin shrugged. "The way I hear it he's going to be the Flaming Speedster pretty soon along with the Effeminate Archer over there. So just keep me in mind when you're looking for love, 'kay?"

"Sara! Come on!" Barry whined, burying his face in his girlfriend's hair.

"Oliver Queen," Nyssa chimed in, voice modulator active and her lips twitching as she fought to keep her face serious. "You have _ignited_ this speedster!"

"NYSSA! _Seriously_?!" the archer exclaimed with a look of utter betrayal as he stared at his fiancé.

The room burst into raucous laughter.

"Oh my God," Cisco squeaked wiping at his eyes. "I think I peed myself! Oh shit…I haven't laughed that hard since I was a little girl!"

Despite the fact that the room was laughing at him, Barry offered the other meta a fist bump. "Groovy baby!"

"You two are so weird," Thea ribbed good-naturedly.

" _Anyway_ ," Oliver all but shouted once the laughter had died down, determined to get back to the original reason why he had been so pissed off upon arriving in the Arrow Cave. He glared at Barry. "You left me to burn, you little shit!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Barry's feigned innocence fooled no one.

The archer's eye twitched.

"You were so butt-hurt that my training kicked your ass that you decided to leave me high and dry at Big Belly! Do you know how much ass-kissing and promotional promises I had to do and make to get out of that situation?! To top it all off, I'm pretty sure _TMZ_ was there and saw the whole thing!" The mayor let out a frustrated growl even as Nyssa ran a soothing hand across his back.

"Calm yourself, Beloved, I am sure things aren't as bad as you are making them out to be."

Felicity and Thea glanced at each other before busting out into giggles before the brunette managed to speak. "Nyssa, Oliver is scheduled to speak about the importance of healthy nutrition and mindful eating tomorrow. But, since whatever he and Barry did while eating required bribery and/or blackmail to get out of, he's going to look like a complete moron when he advocates Big Belly Burger as his favorite restaurant in the city!"

Comprehension dawned on Nyssa's face before it gave way to smug satisfaction. She turned to Oliver. "Have I not told you that you should choose healthier establishments to frequent, Beloved? This is your comeuppance for not listening to your fiancé and making better culinary choices."

"Whoa now," Sara interrupted while pointing a finger at her fellow ex-assassin. "Triple B is a staple in the diet of anyone and _everyone_ who grew up in an urban environment! It's like…like the frickin' stop sign of the _world_ , woman!"

"Preach, girl!" Chimed Felicity, Thea, and Kara in unison while Barry hummed his agreement.

"Nonsense. I had never heard of the place prior to coming to Star City. It does not exist in _real_ societies. You know, where people actually _care_ about their health?"

Nyssa's query was cut short by Cisco's offended scream. "Blasphemy! Take this heathen away until she has had her eyes opened and been bathed in the grease, oil, and glorious Mystery Sauce that our savior, Big Belly, hath bestowed upon us!"

 _Thump_!

Cisco looked down at the chair he was sitting in and saw a flachette – adorned in red and black – embedded just south of his most important of jewels. "Or not. Totally understand if not. I was thinking of going vegan myself."

"… _anyway_ ," Oliver said slowly, trying to bring the conversation back to its original point. "Me and Barry –"

"Barry and I," chorused the room as a whole.

The archer barely managed to withhold a growl. "Barry _and I_ were at Big Belly earlier –"

"Bro, you are doing absolutely _nothing_ to quell the Flarrowvians' belief that you two are bang-bros!" Roy laughed with a snort.

"Stop it!" Barry pleaded, though the comical look on Oliver's face was almost enough for him to keep silent. Puce was definitely not the color of Star City's mayor. "Stop making up words!"

The sound of furious typing cut through the air as Felicity and Cisco, both with their brows furrowed in concentration, focused on the computer monitors in front of them. This gained several looks from the gathered group before, with a roar of triumph, the blonde techie shot up from her chair.

"HA! Urban Dictionary begs to differ, Flash! And I quote: "Flarrowvian – a fan or shipper of the superhero pairing between Flash and Green Arrow, otherwise known by their couple name as Flarrow; the most terrifying superhero couple fan base in existence due to their extreme reluctance to acknowledge the validity of Supergirl/Flash (see _SuperFlash_ ) or Green Arrow/Nyssa al Ghul (see _GreenGhul_ )."

"No, that's not true," Barry breathed eyes wide even as Cisco grinned unflinchingly at him, a nod bringing the speedster's hopes crashing down. "That's _impossible!_ "

Kara snorted into her hands. "GreenGhul? Oh my Rao, _that_ sounds like a monster from a video game! I _love_ it! Hahaha!"

For the first time since entering the lair, Nyssa looked angry. "Kara is right – it sounds ridiculous. Why is there nothing better than that? SuperFlash makes sense and sounds like a legitimate couple name."

"To be fair to the fan base, Nyssa," John jumped in, offering his two cents. "You don't actually _have_ a codename. In every confrontation you have ever been in you _literally_ tell everyone _exactly_ who you are."

The ravenette scowled. "I do not."

Sara scoffed and shot Kara a look before the two spoke in unison, accent in play. "I am Nyssa –"

"– Daughter of Ra's al Ghul – " Thea and Roy deadpanned though they kept the same drawl.

"– Heir to the demon," Barry, Oliver, John, Cisco and Felicity finished with their arms crossed, inflection intact.

Said heir stared at them all for a moment before, with a sniff, she turned away, her lips pursed in annoyance at her defeat. "…superhero couple names are stupid. I also find your impression of me offensive."

"Aw, Nyssa," Kara cooed with a giggle as she hovered to the woman's side. "We're just messing with you." She then enveloped the woman in a hug and, when she noticed that the assassin was still pouting, squeezed just a little harder. "I'm not going to let go until you turn that frown upside down!"

That seemed to do the trick. A small smile bloomed on Nyssa's face before she returned the embrace with a shake of her head. "Has anyone ever told you that it is _impossible_ to stay mad at you, Kara?"

"YES!" The room chorused.

Kara giggled for a moment before she gasped, eyes going wide in realization. "You're the Immortal Iron Fist."

" _Yes_!" Cisco cheered glee all over his face. "She totally is! Holy _shit_!"

The demon's heir wore a puzzled expression. "I do not know what that means."

"I do!" Dig piped up, finally finding something that he could latch onto. "I understood that reference."

Oliver slapped a hand to his face, dragging it down slowly. "They come here, they all come here. _How_ do they _find_ me?! All I wanted to do was cross off the bastards on my father's list and save the city but, somehow, _this_ happened! What in the hell did I do to deserve this?!"

"Grow up a spoiled asshole?"

"Peeing on a reporter?"

"Join the Bratva?"

"Work for Waller?"

"Continue to act like a prick once you came back from Lian Yu?"

"Refuse to acknowledge our marriage within the League?"

"Break numerous laws and undermine the police at every chance you get?"

"Constantly threaten to emasculate me every chance you get and somehow passing the fetish on to your soon-to-be wife?"

Kara squealed. "Oooh! Is this a guessing game? I _love_ guessing games! Uh…okay, umm…having to be saved by Barry with rat poison after you were a _total_ dick to him?!"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! I was having a _rhetorical_ conversation!" Oliver barked rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He sighed heavily before his gaze landed on Kara. "He told you about that?"

The Kryptonian nodded happily. "Barry tells me everything about Flarrow. How you met, how you have one facial expression for every emotion, how you like to make a bunch of unnecessary aesthetic changes to your costume so you can feel more like a badass –"

"Babe!" Barry squeaked, eyes wide and fearful as he attempted to put a hand over her mouth. "I told you that in confidence! Are you _trying_ to get me killed?!"

His interruption did absolutely nothing to deter the chipper alien who simply placed a hand on his chest, effectively warding off all attempts at silencing her. "– how you like to do ridiculous amounts of reps on the salmon-ladder when people are in the lair so you can show them how awesome you are even when nobody cares anymore, how you used to sleep with every woman you met regardless of how long you knew them– "

"I want to laugh at that," Sara whispered to Diggle as the room watched in awe, the Kryptonian's rant so far encompassing only a single breath. "But seeing as _I'm_ technically included in that number…screw it that was funny!"

"– and also how baffling it is that you don't have an STD thanks to the amount of partners you have had," Kara finished sweetly, a big shit-eating grin on her face as she took her hand off of Barry's chest and caught him as he stumbled, before placing him firmly in her lap and kissing him square on the lips. "Did I miss anything, babe?"

Barry only smiled, dazed, and hummed, obviously pleased with the outcome.

"You know what? Forget it!" The Emerald Archer declared and throwing his hands into the air. "I can't even remember what the hell I came in here for anyway. This conversation has gotten _completely_ out of hand!"

Thea rolled her eyes. "Oh relax, drama queen."

"HA! I see what you did there," said Cisco in delight.

"You were telling us something about you and Barry being at Big Belly Burger?" Roy ventured cautiously, not sure exactly how this was going to go.

The archer's eyes narrowed and he growled. "That's right! We were talking about the training – which he failed at spectacularly, by the way – and he got offended when I called him out on it and booked it at super speed! Which, obviously, left our area _completely_ trashed right as the manager had walked out to say hello with me the only one there! Hence my conflict!"

"Well that doesn't sound like Barry at all," Kara countered, squeezing her speedster to her chest, eliciting a soft wheeze from the man. "I'm sure you deserved it."

Dig nodded. "I have to agree with Kara on this one, man. That doesn't seem like something Barry would do, setting you up like that."

"Yeah, Ollie, what did you do to Barry?" Sara asked, giving the mayor a scowl of her own.

"What is this? Gang up on Oliver day?" the vigilante asked, his query colored by a whine. "All I did was help him work on his reflexes!"

Cisco laughed. "I can't believe that, Oliver. Especially if you actually used what you had me whip up for his training. That stuff wasn't exactly nice and you _definitely_ had a smirk on your face when you left to set things up."

"Well as long as you didn't shoot him again," Kara threw out offhandedly running a hand through Barry's dark locks.

Oliver tensed, his right eye twitching as Barry, seeing a golden opportunity, let out a dramatic sniff and wiped at non-existent tears. "He did, babe. Through my calf."

The silence that permeated the room was deafening.

All eyes flew to Kara as the Kryptonian looked at her boyfriend's face. The speedster giving her his best impression of a wounded puppy – which was devastatingly effective – before she slowly got up, Barry coming with her, deposited the superhero on her vacated chair with a kiss to his forehead, and turned her head to mayor Queen, a dangerously blank expression on her face.

"I…need an adult?"

A malevolent grin tore across the blonde's face. "Yes, Ollie, yes you do."

" _Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!"_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **A/N: So obviously this one got a _little_ out of hand but I felt that it had a sense of realism in that I have found myself in conversations that have gone off on different tangents every few seconds many times before. I like playing with the dynamics of Team Arrow, Flash, and even the Legends when they pop up. Again, this is _not_ supposed to hold to true canon whatsoever, hence the open camaraderie amongst everyone - especially Oliver. **

**I am curious as to reader preference: are longer chapters preferred or just more installments? I'm thinking a few of the future chapters might not want to stay under 5,000 words.**

 ** **Anyway, drop a review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time!****

 ** ** ** **-HakushoRurouni********


	6. Just Visiting

**A/N: This chapter is one big document that I opened randomly one day with the thought 'what if Barry met and interacted with Team Arrow** _ **way**_ **more than in canon?' Essentially, they are brief glimpses into those interactions – nothing** _ **too**_ **drawn out – but show the foundations of chapters previous.**

 **Shout outs: RedArcherx, TheUnfortunateHero, and the Guest who dropped a line. Much appreciated and I am glad to hear that you are enjoying what I'm writing! To all those who favorited and followed: I love you too!**

 **THERE IS A QUESTION IN THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM THAT I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK ON, SO DON'T MISS IT!**

 **I feel like its been a while since I did a Disclaimer...I _do not_ own any of the characters mentioned in this story only their thoughts, actions and, possibly, their destinies. That last one is still up in the air. **

* * *

"Barry," Oliver called as the CSI gathered his equipment, preparing to leave HQ. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you saved my life without asking questions or for anything in return. That's something I can never thank you enough for," he offered his hand to the surprised brunette. "If you're ever in Starling again, give me a call; I'm sure we'd all like to see you again." He paused a moment as a thought struck him. "Or if you have any particularly rowdy criminals you need taken care of."

The young investigator grinned. "I think I just might, Oliver. I appreciate it and don't even worry about the whole 'life saving' thing; I'm usually working with dead people so it was nice to deal with a live one this time."

This drew a laugh from the room as Diggle and Felicity came over to shake hands with/hug the Central City native, respectively.

"It was nice meeting you, man," Diggle said with a smile and a clap on the back. "We just might have to hit you up again if Felicity ever gets stuck on something."

Said blonde grumbled as she hugged Barry. "There they go again, doubting my brilliance! I tell you, Barry, if it wasn't for the fact that they would be completely lost without me, I'd take my talents to Central City!" She pulled back slightly to look him in the eye and stage whispered. "Are they freaking out? Did they buy it?"

Barry laughed with a nod. "Oh yeah, I think Oliver actually twitched."

At that moment Barry's phone rang and he saw the screen light up with his captain's name. "Oh boy…I was supposed to be back in CC last night. This is _not_ going to be a fun talk. Probably a 'you're fired' talk." He swallowed and answered his phone. "Captain, I was just about to call you. I –"

The trio around him could hear the yelling from across the room and saw Barry's face pale dramatically at the obvious threats. Felicity looked worried while Dig was scowling. Oliver, however, had a thoughtful look on his face. He walked over to the panicked CSI and grabbed the phone right out of Barry's hand.

"Hello, Captain Singh? This is Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated in Starling City. I just wanted to explain Mr. Allen's delayed departure. You see, after the local police failed to find anything regarding a break-in in my company's Applied Sciences division, I took the liberty of contacting Mr. Allen personally. I had heard of his unparalleled work in Central City and figured that I needed the best of the best if I wanted to track down the thieves.

"I thought we were in the clear after he helped us so, when he got your phone call, I let him head out to catch the red-eye but there was an unexpected complication and I had him brought back to QC at the last moment. Thanks to his help, we managed to catch the crook. You have an incredible CSI on your hands, Captain; he's a real credit to the force. I'll have him back to you in two hours. Thank you for being so understanding. Goodbye, Captain."

With that, Oliver hung up and turned with a smirk to a shocked Barry and an amused Felicity and Dig. "You're welcome, Barry."

"B-but…what the what?" the flabbergasted CSI managed, his eyes darting from his phone to Oliver and back rapidly. "Did you just sweet talk my boss into _not_ firing me?"

Oliver chuckled. "He seemed pretty amicable, all things considered."

"Yeah, I bet," Barry mumbled with a shake of his head. "But you said I'd be back in two hours? I hate to call you a liar, Oliver, but the train takes at _least_ four and that's on a good day!"

"Private jet," the smirking vigilante said simply.

Barry's mouth fell open. "Oh…"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oliver!"

The secret archer turned at the call, catching sight of Barry Allen – the seemingly _only_ CSI in all of Central City – and headed toward the man as he walked off the Queen Consolidated jet. "Barry, it's good to see you again. Though I wish it was under better circumstances." He shook the shorter brunette's hand before ushering him into a car with Dig at the wheel.

"I understand. It's good to see you too, Oliver," Barry greeted with a nod. "Been a while. How's it going, Dig? I heard about your new little bundle of joy – congratulations!"

A proud smile took over the Army veteran's face as he caught Barry's eye in the rearview mirror. "I appreciate it, Barry. I'm glad you agreed to help us out with this; it's a little too personal for all of us to see things objectively."

The Central City native nodded solemnly. "So tell me what happened. All I got was a phone call late last night from a voice-modulated psycho that said I was needed in Starling City, my boss had been notified, and that it was urgent. Freaked me the hell out," he scowled at the billionaire seated across from him. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Sorry, that one was on me. I was…distracted last night and forgot to turn off the modulator. There's been a…death in the family."

Barry's eyes shot open. "What? Who? Tell me it wasn't Felicity! Where is she? Is she okay?"

Oliver put a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Relax, Felicity is fine. She's back at HQ running through all kinds of possible scenarios but computer simulations can only do so much without the proper evidence. That's why we called you." He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "A good friend and ally of ours – Sara Lance – was murdered last night and we have no idea who did it. According to her sister they had been talking on a rooftop not two minutes before Sara was killed – via arrows – before she fell six stories, landing right in front of Laurel."

Eyes wide, Barry tried to find something to say. "Oliver, Dig…I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever I can to track this guy down, I promise."

"Thank you, Barry," Oliver said gratefully.

 **-0-**

"Seriously, Barry," Felicity spoke in awe. "I have no idea how you managed to pull all of that from a crime scene with almost _nothing_ there! That was amazing!"

The brunette chuckled. "Every crime scene has a story to tell, Felicity. It's up to us to figure out what it is and find the culprits so that the victims and their families can have some sense of peace. Besides, I couldn't have done it without Nyssa's help; she managed to bring the last piece of the puzzle." He nodded at the daughter of Ras' Al-Ghul, lifting his beer in a salute.

"I must thank you, Barry Allen. If it was not for you solving the mystery behind Sara's death, I would have put an innocent man in the ground. You have my eternal thanks as well as that of the League and Sara."

Across the table from the CSI and decked out in a red hoodie, Roy Harper shifted nervously. "Seriously, Barry, I owe you, man. I _really_ didn't want to die in some crazy League of Assassin's ritual designed to inflict nothing but pain."

Barry could only shrug. "You all have crazy lives, you know that, right?"

"That's what I've been saying since the day Oliver's mother asked me to keep an eye on him," Dig laughed, taking a swig from his beer. "Crazy people jumping off rooftops…and _skyscrapers_!"

Rolling his eyes, Oliver turned to Barry and extended a hand, which the CCPD employee shook. "Barry, you're turning this into a habit. I can't thank you enough for helping us avenge Sara's death. Thank you."

"I told you, Oliver, anytime. I'm just glad I could help."

"Oooh!" Felicity piped up from her seat, "We should make him an official member of Team Arrow!"

"We are not _calling_ ourselves that!" Oliver countered.

The blonde stuck her tongue out at him. "We can give him a blue hoodie and call him CSI!"

Barry laughed heartily along with the rest at the hacker's declaration. "I'd love to be a part of 'Team Arrow,' Felicity, but I'm partial to red myself. I think Roy's got that covered well enough."

Felicity pouted. "Yellow then."

"Yellow?" Dig asked in disbelief. "Yellow is _so_ not covert."

"It would have to be more of a Dijon yellow, I think," Nyssa spoke, a contemplative look on her face. "That way you can double as a jar of fancy mustard for All Hallow's Eve."

Laurel, who had been silent until now, snorted. "And Ollie and Roy can be relish and ketchup! I like it!"

Oliver scowled. "Well if that's the case then you have to be the Big Belly Burger and Felicity can be the fries. And Dig can be the chocolate shake."

Barry swallowed too quickly and started to cough uncontrollably, not expecting Oliver's comment while Diggle looked at Oliver with a scowl.

"Really, Queen? The chocolate shake?" He clicked his tongue and turned away. "I want to be mad at you, but that was good. Plus I think you killed Barry."

The wheezing CSI managed to laugh. "Yeah, you guys are crazy."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So what's the sitch?" Oliver asked as soon as he, Roy, Dig, and Nyssa (who had developed a liking to hanging around Team Arrow) were seated in one of the many Big Belly Burgers in Central City. Barry had called Oliver a couple of days ago and asked for the Arrow's help taking down a criminal.

Barry blinked owlishly at the archer before shaking his head and addressing the assembled group. "For the record: I want to state right now that I thought Oliver was the only one coming, maybe Dig. Don't get me wrong," he amended as Roy and Nyssa seemed about to protest. "I am happy to see you all it's just…a little overkill for the crook we've got running around."

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "It matters not, Barry. Just tell us what is going on."

Shrugging, he explained. "There's this small time crook that just jumped onto CCPD's most wanted list in the last couple of weeks. His name is Leonard Snart and the guy is a genius when it comes to planning out his heists. I'm talking down to the _second_ : guard changes, steps to the door, nearest exits, every possible scenario that the police can put him in. Honestly, if he wanted to, Snart could get away with everything and never leave a clue – I think he's taunting us. So I wanted to flip the script on him by throwing a masked vigilante into the mix."

"Well you've got four vigilantes for the price of one, B, so just point us in the right direction and we'll ice this guy, easy," Roy boasted. Oliver cleared his throat giving the younger archer a pointed look. "Uh…metaphorically, I mean."

Nodding, Dig spoke. "CCPD have any leads on his whereabouts? Known associates?"

"Unfortunately no. Snart's good, so once he finishes a heist, he vanishes. Joe got the lead on this case a few weeks ago, which is one of the other reasons I called you guys in. I'd rather have you guys take him down before my foster father has to get involved with him. From what I've been able to deduce, Snart has a code of sorts: no unnecessary casualties. Which means…"

Nyssa cut in here. "Once his plans go astray, there is nothing he won't do to get away. Meaning casualties will happen if he isn't taken down quickly and efficiently."

Barry nodded. "Casualties I would much rather avoid." His phone rang briefly, signaling a text. "Joe just got a lead on Snart – CCPD is en route. Snart knows exactly how long it will take for the cops to show up from the moment the alarms are tripped. Fortunately for us, Snart seems to be hitting the museum just down the street – brand new exhibit on ancient Egyptian artifacts. Priceless."

"Let's suit up," Oliver declared, taking a final sip from his drink that ended in prolonged slurp.

Roy looked at his mentor in disbelief. "Dude, you just totally killed the mood."

 **-0-**

"I have to admit, I never figured I'd be going against Robin Hood and his Merry Men," Leonard Snart snarked in his trademark drawl from his place on the floor, tied up in one of Oliver's bola arrows along with three of his companions. "I hate to say it but I am impressed."

Oliver himself was a little perplexed at Snart's laissez-faire attitude – normally the crooks he took down would be threatening him or freaking out, but Snart seemed to be chill, for lack of a better word, with his fate as an inmate. So he decided to stay quiet; he didn't want to make any kind of name for himself in Central City. He didn't _plan_ on moonlighting too many nights as the hooded vigilante in a city not his own after all.

"What's the matter, no witty comebacks, Legolas? What about you, Little John?" the crook taunted, looking at Oliver and John in turn, catching the slight twitch in the former's lips at the mention of the fabled archer's trusty sidekick.

Roy gave the smart-mouthing crook a kick. "Shut up, Snart. Cops'll be here in a minute, think you can be quiet until then?"

"Oh but where's the fun in that, Hawkeye? Can't a man condemned to the next few decades in prison have a little _fun_ before he gets put away?"

The sharp sound of a sword unsheathing and being placed against his neck stopped Snart's commentary and Nyssa gave a satisfied smirk.

"Oooh a sword, did anybody ever tell you your weapons are a little dated?"

"You just love the sound of your own voice, don't you?" Dig accused with a disbelieving shake of his head.

Snart smirked. "Yes, it makes me happy and gets me through the day."

There was a moment of silence as the sirens drew closer and then the faintest sound of cloth rustling before the door burst open.

"Leonard Snart put your weapons down and…what in the hell?" Joe West said as he led a group of cops into the museum only to see their perpetrator and his goons tied up in the middle of the entrance hall. "Now what the hell happened here?"

Snart snorted. "Well you know me, officer, I heard there was a new exhibit at the museum and I just _had_ to see it. I got so… _wrapped_ up that I couldn't bring myself to leave."

 **-0-**

"So Leonard Snart is unique," Oliver commented offhandedly as he slurped away at another shake in a Big Belly Burger close to the airport prior to their takeoff.

Barry laughed. "Yeah, that's what I've heard around the precinct; he's quite the character."

Nyssa scowled at Oliver as he determinedly worked to get every last bit of the chocolate concoction out of his cup. "Oliver Queen I swear if you keep doing that I am going to take that straw and shove it up your ass!" She brandished a French fry covered in ketchup and most at the table unconsciously leaned away, just in case it somehow turned into a lethal weapon.

"I just want to know how the hell you don't have diabetes from all of the crap you eat _all of the_ time, Oliver," Dig bit out as he picked at his salad, bitterness all over his face. "My doctor _insists_ that I need to cut back on fast food. Are you sure there's not some top secret League of Assassins technique for purging all the unhealthy crap from your system?"

Roy snorted. "The way Nyssa tells it, the only way would have been the Lazarus Pit but, seeing as she had anything and everything having to do with the League destroyed, that's a no go."

"I say this every time, but you guys are crazy," Barry said with a shake of his head.

The sound of slurping answered the CSI's statement.

Which was then immediately followed by a yelp as a ketchup-covered carbohydrate nearly took out the Arrow's eye.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

"It's good to see you all again," Barry said with a smile as he hugged the members of Team Arrow, each of them responding in kind (though more masculine 'man-hugs' were distributed to Dig, Oliver, and Roy). "I was a little concerned I wasn't going to be able to get away from the conference I was requested for in order to get back to Central City to see the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator get turned on. And of course I wanted to see all of you, too!"

"Yeah that's what I thought you meant," Dig said with raised brow and a menacing scowl, even as he rocked his sleeping daughter in his arms, baby bag slung over his shoulder. "Damn nerds and their science-y tech."

Lyla put a placating hand on her husband's shoulder. "Easy, Johnny; at least he didn't leave without saying hi first, right?" She gave Barry a wink, easing the CSI's rising guilt.

"I would never do that!" Barry assured. "Plus it wouldn't help me any if I slighted the guy with the private jet now would it? Ow!"

The owner of said private jet had slapped the back of his head, his eyebrows raised. "So that's why you're always so nice to me, huh? And here I thought you actually enjoyed my company."

"Ah, Beloved, I think he _does_ appreciate Queen Consolidated; hence the jet," Nyssa offered as she entwined her fingers with Oliver's, a teasing gleam in her eye. "You, on the other hand, can be a little much to get used to."

"Thank you!" Barry, Felicity, Thea, Diggle, Lyla, Roy and Laurel shouted in unison. The lithe CSI continued with the group's thoughts. "Nyssa, we have been hoping and praying for someone to just tell it to him straight out and we were beginning to worry that it would _never_ happen!"

The assassin cocked her head in question, oblivious to her boyfriend pouting at her. "Why would you all have to wait? Surely one of you has tried to tell him this before?"

Thea volunteered the information this time. "Ollie has this… _reluctance_ to accept the truth about his bedside manner from anyone he doesn't, well, share a bed with."

"Ah, I understand," Nyssa said before she narrowed her eyes at Laurel. "But, Laurel, haven't you…?"

"Different times and I never really wanted to go back after the whole 'I-cheated-on-you-with-your-sister-who-I-brought-on-my-father's-doomed-yacht' thing. Just didn't feel right, you know?" The DA's assistant had a smirk on her face as she spoke, showing that she held no ill will toward the billionaire.

Anymore, at least.

This caught Barry's attention. "Speaking of said taken advantage of blonde-" "Fuck you, Barry!" "-where is Sara?" Oliver's expletive was ignored except by Nyssa who gave the archer a very pointed look.

"She's been running back and forth between the League and Starling, actually," Dig said. "With Nyssa deciding to take up a relatively permanent residence with us, she figured it would be best if someone kept an ear to the ground just in case Nyssa's father decides to launch some kind of assault on us under the guise of a rescue mission."

The alarm on Barry's phone went off. "Damn, that's my cue, guys. If I don't get in the air now, I'm running the chance of being late to the start up." He shouldered his bag and gave Team Arrow a grin. "The next time I see you guys, things are going to be so different! I can feel it. S.T.A.R. Labs is going to usher in a whole new world, and I can't wait to see it!"

Felicity hugged him first. "I _wish_ I could go with you to see it but, alas, I've got vigilantes to supervise!"

Next came Lyla and Dig, the latter choosing to shake hands with the CSI as opposed to another man-hug. "You take care of yourself, Barry; I don't want you passing out from a nerdgasm, understand? At least not in public." His wife slapped his arm.

"Johnny! Be nice," turning to the brunette, she smiled. "I swear, he's a big softie, Barry. Enjoy yourself tonight, okay?"

"Barry! You need to come to town more often!" Thea declared as she glomped the man, who barely managed to catch her. "You are the _most_ fun nerd in this entire group! Please don't leave me alone with these killjoys for long!"

Roy rolled his eyes as he tried to reign in his girlfriend. "Despite Thea's over-enthusiastic display, she's right, man. See you soon hopefully."

"Okay, I think things have been crazy enough so I'll just give you a hug and say catch you later, Barry," Laurel quipped with a smile.

Nyssa came next, placing both of her hands on the young man's shoulders. "Be well, Barry. I cannot tell you how much it warms me to know that you are one of my beloved's – and my – friends. Should you ever need anything, simply call."

Oliver stared at his girlfriend, mouth hanging open in shock. "Nyssa, you totally just stole my line! What the hell?!"

 **-0-**

The next night they were in the middle of tracking down a group of small time robbers when Felicity's phone rang, the shrill sound cutting through the tense atmosphere and startling the blond from her analytic stupor.

"Hey, it's Cisco! Thank God, I was really worried after that debacle at S.T.A.R. the other night." She cried over the comms, making sure the rest of the group heard and hit 'Talk.' "Cisco! It is _so_ good to hear from you! We were really worried about you and Caitlin and –"

" _Felicity, there's something I need to ask you,"_ his tone stopped her short. _"Do you know a guy named Barry Allen?"_

Fear gripped at her heart, but she managed to keep calm. "Yes, he's helped us out on a few occasions. He's a good friend of ours."

" _Well there's…been an accident. The explosion last night triggered some kind of freak storm and your friend was struck by lightening. He's in a coma and there's no telling when he might wake up. You and Oliver were listed as Emergency Contacts so I figured, after his step-dad and sister, I should let you all know. I'm so sorry."_

The phone fell from her hand as Felicity stared into nothing, her eyes unseeing. "No…"

Oliver's voice came in over the comms, concern evident. _"Felicty? What is it? What's wrong?"_

"Guys…Barry, he…" she swallowed thickly, not even bothering to fight the tears. "He got hurt during the explosion last night and…h-he's in a coma."

There was dead silence on the comm as they all absorbed the information. They had all stopped what they were doing, trying to process what they had just heard. Nyssa was the first one to recover, her experience allowing her to compartmentalize the situation.

" _We are nearly done here. Let us round them up and then we will take your jet, Beloved, to Central City. Barry needs us and we will be there for him."_

No one argued, not that they would have anyway.

 **-0-**

Despite the destruction that was most of the building, S.T.A.R. Labs was still a sight to behold. Team Arrow was somber as they walked in through the doors and were greeted by Cisco Ramon.

"Hey guys," Cisco said, his normal enthusiasm held in check out of respect for the situation. "It's good to see you."

Oliver nodded at the super-nerd. "You too, Cisco. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"How is Barry?" Felicity asked abruptly, not liking the fact that their friend wasn't able to meet them in his own city. "Please tell me there has been some kind of improvement."

With a heavy sigh, Cisco motioned them to follow him. "There's been no significant change, but from what Caitlin tells me, he's lucky to even be alive." He led them to what appeared to be a laboratory that had an onsite hospital room. Dr. Caitlin Snow was busily hovering around a hospital bed, taking notes every few moments.

On the bed, pale and lifeless – a sharp contrast to how they knew him to be – lay Barry Allen.

Oliver and Nyssa kept their expressions neutral, though inside both were doing their best to not freak out.

Felicity had no such qualms and brought a hand to her mouth as she threw herself into Dig's chest to stifle her cries, the bodyguard wrapping her in a hug as he took in his comatose friend, memories of his time in Kandahar flashing before his eyes.

Thea and Roy held onto each other, their eyes wet with unshed tears, but the despair clear on their faces. Sara and Laurel stood silent, both women refusing to show any outward signs of grief sans the furrowed brows and pursed lips of the White and Black Canaries, respectively.

"Hello, Caitlin," Felicity managed through her tears once she had left Dig's embrace. "What's the latest? Please tell me that Barry is only a few moments away from making a spectacular recovery and waking up!"

The bio-engineer gave the group a weak smile. "I wish I could say that was true, Felicity, if at least to ease all of your worries. But ever since we brought him in, he hasn't shown any progress at all," she continued somberly. "He could potentially be in this coma for the rest of his life."

There was a huff and Oliver turned on his heel and left the med bay, his eyes suspiciously wet. The others watched him leave with barely concealed surprise, not used to seeing their leader's emotions so evident.

Nyssa gave Caitlin an appreciative smile and nod before following her boyfriend out into the hall. She found him with his head against a wall, his forearms rested alongside. There were tears falling down his face. She was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"I've never met anyone quite like him, Nyssa," Oliver began, his voice thick with emotion. "The first time was when he walked into QC's science division and told us that his captain at CCPD wanted him to help us out. It was a complete lie and he got an earful when he got back," the archer chuckled weakly. "But he helped us. And he saved my life…with rat poison."

The former assassin smiled wanly as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head between his shoulder blades. "I know things seem bleak, Beloved, but we must not lose hope. Barry is strong, despite his somewhat waifish appearance, and I am confident that he will get better with time."

"He's my friend, Nyssa, I've lost enough of those already and I _cannot_ stomach the thought of losing anymore. Especially Barry. He's like…he's a breath of fresh air, you know? He's not jaded like we are."

"I know, Beloved, I know. But he needs us to be strong for him. Our strength and prayers are all we can give him now, so don't despair." He had never understood how Nyssa was able to soothe all his fears with a few simple words, but he was thankful for it right now.

Oliver turned to face his girlfriend – foreheads together and noses brushing – and smiled. He took her hands in his and kissed her softly. "What would I do without you?"

"I have a better question: who the hell are you people and what are you doing in my building?"

The couple looked over to the source of the voice and saw a dark haired, bespectacled man in wheelchair dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans giving them a calculating look. His face was familiar to them both, however.

"Dr. Harrison Wells," Nyssa greeted, giving Oliver a few extra seconds to compose himself. "A pleasure to meet you; my name is Nyssa Rattko."

"Likewise, Ms. Rattko, though you still have not answered my question. What are you doing here? S.T.A.R. Labs is not open to the public."

This time it was Oliver who spoke, extending a hand for the doctor to shake. "The man you brought in from CC General, Barry Allen, is a very good friend of ours and Dr. Snow and Mr. Ramon contacted us when he was transferred here. We came as soon as we could."

"Ah, right. Caitlin mentioned that he might be receiving some guests aside from his foster father and sister. You have my deepest condolences. Please, take as much time as you need." He nodded at the two before rolling into the med bay.

Oliver watched the man until he turned the corner before looking at his girlfriend. "Well he seems like nice guy."

Nyssa was about to answer when sirens began blaring from the main lab. Unsure as to what was going on, the couple ran into the room to see Dr. Wells and Cisco at the computers, fingers moving deftly across the keyboards. Drawn by the noise, the rest of Team Arrow found their way to the lab.

"What is going on, Cisco?" Oliver barked over the noise.

With a firm jab of his index finger, the younger man silenced the alarms before turning to the gathered group. "WHAT?"

"We really need to adjust the volume on the alarm," Wells mumbled to himself, pulling up the aforementioned application and making the changes while answering Oliver's question. "That, Mr. Queen, was our recently installed crime alert."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "What do you guys need that for?"

"WELL DR. WELLS HAS A THEORY," Cisco shouted, completely unaware that he was doing so. Judging by the amused looks on everyone's faces, they weren't exactly going to be the first to tell him. "WITH THE EXPLOSION OF THE PARTICLE ACCELERATOR, THERE WAS AN INFLUX OF DARK MATTER THAT –"

An annoyed looking Wells, one hand held up to silence the scientist and the other rubbing at his temple, interrupted him. "I'll tell them, Mr. Ramone. Just _stop_ shouting." Breathing a sigh of relief when his employee heeded his command, he addressed Sara's original question. "When the particle accelerator exploded last week it didn't _just_ release the shockwave Central City felt; it released dark matter into the city. I believe that the influx of said dark matter opened up a completely new realm of potential danger to the city."

"What kind of danger?" Nyssa asked her eyes narrowed as she watched the doctor with laser focus.

Wells turned to her taking her gaze without blinking. "People with unique abilities, Ms. Raatko. Abilities that we have never seen…that this world might not be ready for. Meta-humans."

Rubbing out his ear with his pinky, Cisco picked up the conversation. "We've been scanning reports of crime ever since. Most of the stuff that we've seen has turned out to be run-of-the-mill crooks and baddies but we don't want to take the chance of missing someone with abilities."

"And the alarm just now? What did that turn out to be?" Dig asked arms crossed.

Turning back to the computer, the long-haired scientist stared for a minute before cursing. "Damn, it's Trickster again, Dr. Wells! He's wreaking havoc downtown and the cops are nowhere to be seen."

"The Trickster?" Thea repeated her tone skeptical. "Sounds like some lame B-movie baddie. Why aren't the cops rounding him up?"

"He's notoriously dangerous. The last three times we've been alerted to his activities, SCPD has either lost officers or had numerous injuries. I'm not surprised their being more cautious this time," Wells answered.

It was quiet for a moment.

Then Sara looked at Laurel, who then looked at Dig, who turned pointedly to Roy, who glanced at Thea, who nodded toward Felicity, who blinked for a moment before her eyes widened and she turned to Nyssa, who was already looking at Oliver who deliberately ignored _all_ of his team's gazes.

For about five seconds.

He sighed. "Suit up."

 **-0-**

"Shit!" Roy cursed in a whisper as he ran pell mell toward the edge of the roof, trying in vain to clear his blurry vision in order to gauge the distance to the next rooftop. "Shitshitshitshit _shit!_ Guys! Whatever that jackass Trickster sprayed me with is fucking with my eyes! I can't see two feet in front of me and I _think_ this jump might be a little too far for me!"

" _So don't jump, idiot!"_ Thea shot back over his comms, even as she fought off two opponents at once. _"Doesn't seem like too hard a decision!"_

"I am being pursued by _twelve_ psychotic, pipe wielding clown wannabes and some chick who keeps shouting about her Boo-Bear toting what looks like some kind of squirt gun whose contents I want nowhere _near_ my person!" The red clad archer barked back, eyes blinking almost as rapidly as the distance between him and the ledge was disappearing. "So any help here would be hot!"

" _Did someone call for hot help?"_

From seemingly nowhere, two blurs – one black and the other white – appeared in Roy's vision. Sara and Laurel Lance – White Canary and Black Canary, respectively – stood poised and ready to face down the oncoming assailants, Bo staffs at the ready.

"Oh thank Christ," Roy breathed as he halted his dash toward potential death. "Boy am I glad to see the two of you!"

Sara turned and shot him a smirk even as she engaged the first of the clowns. "I have been _itching_ to get my hands dirty after my stint being dead, so you are more than welcome to sit back and watch the show, _Arsenal._ "

The last bit was said with a raised brow prompting the archer to blush and look away, even as he mumbled under his breath. "It's a cool name. Why does everyone always give me shit?"

" _It's because every time someone says your name, they instantly think_ soccer _,"_ Oliver's voice chimed in over the radio. _"I mean, it's the most popular sport in the world and you decided to name yourself after one of the most well-known clubs in its history. It doesn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of your enemies…unless they support Chelsea in which case you_ may _want to run."_

Roy rubbed at his eyes, which caught Laurel's eye and, naturally, decided to comment on it.

"Are you _crying?_ "

Which set off a chain reaction for everyone else.

" _Seriously? I didn't think I was_ that _mean."_ (Oliver)

" _Come on, man! You just shot down the man's identity! Don't you remember what it was like when people called you_ The Hood _? You said you hated it because it made you sound like some extra in a procedural cop drama that was gunned down in the first five minutes while screaming about your old lady."_ (Dig)

" _Beloved I am rather disappointed in you for being so insensitive. I think his chosen name is rather creative: all he needs to do it pick up a few more weapons and he truly_ will _be an arsenal. Besides, all you did with your moniker was translate your League name to English and add a color."_ (Nyssa)

" _There's nothing wrong with colors before your name! It gives you a lot of options_ or _room to groom a bunch of different protégés. Plus, coordinating it with your outfit is just badass."_ (Sara)

" _Screw you all! At least none of your codenames are euphemisms for drugs! Nobody wants their children to look up to a vigilante named_ Speedy _for god's sake!"_ (Thea)

" _Hold up a minute! Nyssa you don't even_ have _a codename! How can you say I'm the one with no creativity?"_ (Oliver)

" _I don't_ need _a name, dearest. My enemies see my face and_ know _to fear me."_ (Nyssa)

"… _Wow. I think that was the most blatantly conceited thing I have ever heard you say, Nyssa."_ (Sara)

" _I thought it was pretty badass. Besides, we all know that_ I _have the best codename on the team."_ (Felicity)

Roy moaned rubbing viciously at his eyes. "Guys, can we please… _fuck_! This stuff is getting _worse!_ It's…it's burning! Oh _shit_ my eyes are on fire! _FUCK_! AHHHH!"

The joking ceased and the team sobered up at hearing his pained cries. Sara, eing the closest to him, finished off her last opponent – the crazy eyed woman with the squirt gun that, upon closer inspection, seemed to be loaded with some kind of acid – and bolted to the red archer's side.

"Let me see, Arsenal," the blonde urged while trying to move the man's hands from his eyes. "Come on, let me see! You have to stop rubbing your eyes or you might make it worse. Let me – oh _shit_!" Sara's exclamation brought everyone to a halt.

" _Canary, what is it? Is he okay?"_ Thea's worried voice was the first to respond.

Fighting with his hands, Sara answered. "It's not pretty. Whatever he got hit with looks extremely corrosive but it looks like it's slow acting – which explains why the initial spray didn't cause him any pain and only left him with blurred vision but…"

Oliver spoke next, catching her hesitance. _"What aren't you telling us?"_

"His eyes are bleeding. It looks like he popped a blood vessel but…it's coming out like tears. We need to get him to STAR quick!"

" _Roger that,"_ came Dig's voice. _"I'm bringing the van around to you, Canaries. Are you all clear?"_

"Yeah," Laurel responded, kicking one of the downed assailants in the head, effectively knocking him out. "That's the last of them. We'll meet you on the street."

The screeching of tires signaled Spartan's approach so Sara and Laurel hauled the terrified Roy to his feet before running toward the edge of the roof.

"I can't see! I can't see! I can't – is that the edge of the roof?! You're going to jump me off the edge of the roof?!" Roy's voice hiked up to a squeak.

Sara snickered as she looked over at her sister, the same mischievous look on the brunette's face. "Oh relax, blind man, we're not going to jump you off the roof!"

"We're going to _throw_ you! We don't have time to take you down the stairs if we want to save your eyes," Laurel explained matter-of-factly.

"No, it's okay," Roy pleaded. "I don't like 'em anymore! The universe can have it! Just don't throw me – AAAHHH!"

The two sisters broke out into loud guffaws as the normally stoic vigilante all but shrieked on his way down where he landed right in Dig's waiting arms.

" _I…I really_ hate _you guys, you know that, right?"_ Roy's quivering voice came through comms even as the ex-military man shoved him into the back of the black van. _"Why would you throw a blind man_ off a roof _?!"_

" _Please get Shrieky to Dr. Snow ASAP, Dig,"_ Oliver's exasperated voice said. _"She's the best at what she does and I'd rather my protégé_ not _go blind."_ He paused for a moment before he snorted. _"But you totally recorded that didn't you, Overwatch?_ "

" _Oh yeah. It's going to be my new ringtone! I might even sell it to Disney so they can use it as their new stormtrooper yell!"_ Felicity giggled.

" _FUCK YOU ALL!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two months later, Oliver and Nyssa were back in Central City visiting Barry again. The recent fight against Slade had done a number on their whole crew, but the couple had finally managed to get some down time and had scheduled a flight from Starling.

They had given Caitlin and Cisco a heads up but it wasn't exactly difficult to get in to S.T.A.R. Labs. As they made their way toward what their scientist friends had dubbed 'The Cortex' they ran into the enthusiastic scientist with a penchant for vigilante costume design.

"Hey you two! Here to see Barry?" He smiled at them as he joined the pair on their walk toward the med bay. "Caitlin thinks it's pretty damn amazing that all of you are visiting so often. Of course, Dr. Wells is a little pissy what with all the unexpected traffic, but I think you guys are just what the doctor ordered for Barry."

They entered the med bay to find Caitlin working away just like the last time they had visited, making note of the comatose CSI's vitals. "Hello Oliver. Nyssa. It's good to see you again," she said softly with a nod in their direction.

"You as well, Caitlin," Nyssa replied with a smile even as she felt Oliver's grip tighten when he saw his unconscious friend.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Any changes, Caitlin?" _Please let there be changes._

"Unfortunately not," the brown-eyed woman frowned as she jotted down another note, her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, I wish there was good news I could give you but…it's like his body has completely frozen up."

Nyssa put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for, Caitlin. We will wait as long as it takes to see Barry back on his feet."

"Well said, Ms. Raatko," came the voice of Harrison Wells as he rolled into the med bay. There was a subtle shift in his face hinting at annoyance but the two vigilantes wrote it off as nothing. "Though I can't imagine Mr. Allen would want his friends to inconvenience themselves so often."

Oliver's eye twitched not liking the man's presumption that he knew Barry at all. "Trust me, Dr. Wells, being here and checking up on Barry is anything _but_ an inconvenience. If I wasn't stuck as the CEO of my family's company, I would be here every weekend."

"Indeed," Nyssa said with an absent nod.

Looking over to his girlfriend, Oliver saw a familiar look in her eyes; she was present, but her mind was furiously working away trying to solve a puzzle. He would have to ask her about it later. "In any case, we're just here to deliver some letters from the rest of the crew back in Star City. Caitlin, can I count on you and Cisco to read them to Barry? There shouldn't be anything… _explicit_ in this batch. I had to threaten to cut Thea off again, but it seems to have worked. Again…sorry about that."

Caitlin blushed furiously at the mention of said incident. If she were honest with herself, it was the most flattering compliment she had received since before Ronnie's death – even if it _was_ from Oliver's sister.

Who happened to be in a rather stable and happy relationship with her boyfriend.

"Y-yeah," the doctor stuttered and cursed to herself when her voice broke. "I mean yes! Of course I don't mind reading them to Barry for you."

Nyssa blinked as she tuned back into the conversation, a smirk playing across her lips. "Thank you, Caitlin, we really do appreciate it. And I would like to imagine they give Barry some comfort if he can indeed hear what is being said to him."

"You know," Cisco's voice chimed as he ambled in from wherever he had been. "They say that coma patient's react to _familiar_ voices and, seeing as how we never exactly met Barry while he was awake, that leaves the two of you. Plus ten bucks says Thea _completely_ ignored your warning, Oliver, and totally wrote some inappropriate footnotes for Caitlin."

The assassin in the room laughed lightly as Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay, I don't think Palmer and the board will mind too much if we're running late." He moved to sit in one of the chairs by Barry's bedside and pulled out the stack of letters from his jacket pocket. The first one just so happened to be Thea's. "Okay, Barry, this one is from Thea.

' _Dear Barry,_

 _Since you're still asleep, I can only assume that having to run to every single crime scene because of your refusal to buy a car finally caught up with you. I think the lightening just expedited the hibernation process…_

' _Anyway, I just want you to know that I really miss your nerdy ramblings – Felicity's tend to be more awkward and embarrassing (a la Michael Scott), bless her – and my partner in pranks! I haven't been able to pull one against John since that time we got him to crack with the itching powder in his pants. Good times!_

 _From what I was able to glean during my first – and only – visit to STAR since you decided to take a Sleep-cation (_ totally _patenting that by the way), they seem to know what they're doing. I mean the hospital you were at before was ready to declare you dead just because they couldn't track your heart rate!_ Seriously? _We know from experience that just because people_ say _someone is dead, doesn't mean they are_ actually _dead, you know? But STAR looks like it's the best place for you to be…and, I need to reiterate this, has a_ damn _fine resident "M.D.".'_

Oliver sighed at his sister's words as Cisco began to giggle. "At least it was just a passing…" he paused as his eyes scanned the letter, going wider by the second, before he face-palmed even as his cheeks tinged pink. "…that's going to be redacted. Not even _I_ know what the hell that means!"

Cisco's guffaw was drowned out by the squeak Caitlin was unable to stifle as her face flamed a deep red. Dr. Wells merely rolled his eyes, looked up – maybe seeking divine intervention – and then wheeled himself out of the room, muttering something about teenagers and their 'unmitigated, lascivious imaginations.'

Oliver cleared his throat. "She goes on in that vein for _far_ too long, but it looks like she finishes up innocently enough.

' _So, in conclusion, Snow is totally bangable…though I suppose I would have to get the go ahead from Roy – I can't imagine him saying no, but, you never know, you know? Of course if_ you _want a shot at the Doc once you wake up, I'd completely understand._

' _I guess I'd better wrap it up, Bar, so that whoever is reading this (hopefully it's not Ollie because I'd like to_ keep _access to my trust but, meh, if it's Caitlin totally worth it) can move on to the other letters because I know the rest of the gang miss you almost as much as I do._

'Please _wake up soon, okay? I can't wait to hit up Central City with you and eat some epic Big Belly burgers! We love you, Mr. CSI, and we're looking forward to some more Scooby-Doo hijinks when you're back on your feet._

' _Love,_

 _Thea'_

The archer sighed with a wistful smile on his face. "I'll never understand that girl's ability to go from absolutely outrageous one moment to heartfelt and adorable the next."

"Your sister is…unique, Beloved. Of that there is no doubt," Nyssa grinned as she took a seat next to Oliver and grabbed the next letter. "I'll take a turn, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," the CEO obliged, leaning back in his chair and wrapping an arm around the assassin. "I'm going to be trying to get that image _out_ of my mind for the foreseeable future anyway."

Caitlin, who had come over while the couple spoke, warily picked up the letter and began scanning its contents before, with a gasp and another squeak, she fainted dead away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **A/N: There you have it, folks! Just a little fun and shenanigans with Team Arrow! These moments might continue to pop up throughout so if you enjoyed it, be on the lookout. Anyway, comment, like and subscribe...err, wrong website...you know the drill!**

 ** **Thought: I've been thinking of doing a reworking of 'Duet' since I first saw the episode. It would be bigger and, ideally, bring together and utilize _so_ many more characters than the show did. Although I still loved it. ****

****Quick Question: Would you want to see that drop in here, as a bunch of chapters - potentially in chronological order for once - or as a story of its own? It would still be the same head canon, just a separate story. ****

****I really would love to hear your feedback on that one. I'd provide a playlist - which I have been putting together for a while - so you could get your groove on right along with the characters. It currently sits at about 40-odd songs, though I'm going to make some cuts.****

 ** **Much love to all of you! Until next time!****

 ** **-HakushoRurouni****


	7. The Wedding

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! It is good to be back with another chapter and it's one that several of you have been waiting for. In case you were wondering, the little break between updates was due in large part to bouncing back and forth between chapters and ideas – for this story, thankfully, and the upcoming rewrite of 'Duet'.**

 **That being said, the next few chapters are actually going to be chronological in order to set the stage for 'Duet' so don't freak out. If you want to get into the 'Duet' mood, pull up the songs** _ **Never Enough**_ **(from** _ **The Greatest Showman**_ **but covered by Caleb and Kelsey) and** _ **Wonderful Tonight**_ **(Eric Clapton).**

 **Reviewers: RedArcherx – It's here, my friend, hope you enjoy! To the Guest – I'm working on some sort of continuation to last chapter so stay tuned!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the occasional witty one-liner and a tendency to give Oliver a lot of unnecessary – but amusing – grief.**

* * *

The Wedding

"Oh _fuck_ no!"

Oliver stared at his almost wife in wide-eyed fascination…and horror. Nyssa, in all the time that he had known her, had _never_ let a curse word fall from her lips. Add to that the look on her face and Oliver was pretty sure whoever had vaporized their wedding officiate was about to meet a very grizzly end.

Definitely more grizzly than the steaming pile of ashes at their feet.

"Who has the audacity – the _nerve_ – to ruin my wedding day?!" Nyssa growled her voice no more than a whisper but carrying to each corner of the church regardless. Slowly, she turned to face the congregation, with a vicious scowl marring her flawless features. "Who has the _balls_?!"

Normally, when anyone who even knew the Daughter of the Demon saw the thunderous expression she now wore, they would flee for their lives. Even total strangers would about face in terror and find the nearest fallout shelter just to be safe.

Of course there always the morons – the idiots – who, when faced with life or death and the obligatory choice between the two, opted to ignore any sense of self-preservation and foolishly poke the bear.

The bear in this instance being Nyssa.

"I do," a distorted voice rang out. From the choir loft behind the congregation, a masked figure floated out and into the middle of the church. All eyes focused on the hovering woman in black: blonde hair falling to just below her shoulder blades, billowing cape and stylized lightning emblazoned on her chest, face hidden by a black mask with reflective blood red eyes, and an all-black ensemble accented by red.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The irate bride bit out, eyes practically shooting fire. She felt Oliver shift beside her, no doubt getting ready to move toward the bow and arrows he had stashed behind the lectern. It was good to see the couple's paranoia paying off. "You have five seconds before my good nature and patience wears out and I start breaking limbs."

The entire congregation was holding its breath fascinated – and a little concerned – by the exchange.

A dark chuckle broke the tension; a rich sound that would have been pleasant to listen to under normal circumstances. Up at the altar, Barry shuddered, a sense of déjà vu filling him.

"You amuse me. I am going to enjoy killing you."

Quick as a flash, the woman crashed into the floor, cracking the marble tile and sending dust and debris all over the place. Landing on one knee she easily brushed it off as she stood, completely unaffected by the brutal impact.

Barry glanced at Kara in alarm, his concern mirrored in her eyes. There weren't a lot of people who could walk away from a landing like that. In fact, if he were being honest, he knew of only two beings who were capable of such a feat – and he was dating one of them.

The doors to the church exploded.

Shrieks and cries of terror rent the once peaceful gathering accompanied by the sound of hundreds of feet marching. Indeed, through the dust and chaos strode dozens of armed soldiers dressed from head to toe in black, each of whom wore a helmet and goggles, a distinctive red band wrapped around their left arms. The host stood poised to strike just behind the woman, their discipline obvious by the complete lack of movement or noise.

While the soldiers were filing in the heroes amongst the crowd countered, rising in their places to stare down the enemy in tuxedoes, dresses and Sunday best. The non-super powered individuals loosened ties and knots, shrugged off jackets, shawls and tore otherwise restricting garments to better their movement. Those who did have powers stood in front of the civilians, offering what little protection they could.

Up front, Barry's body began to vibrate in anticipation of the coming fight, eyes flicking to Joe, Iris and Eddie for a moment before Wally caught his gaze and gave him a nod, letting him know he would look out for their family. Small bolts of lightning began to dance across his person as he revved himself up.

Across from him, Kara only had eyes for the blonde in the mask. If she had to hazard a guess, she was the one in charge and, by extension, the biggest threat. Despite Nyssa's heated exchange with the invader, Kara was not letting her friend get anywhere _close_ to the superhuman. Her anger at these… _jerks_ for ruining the wedding was slowly building and she could feel the heat behind her eyes waiting to be unleashed.

Nyssa knew she would have to let Kara take care of her fellow blonde, as much as she was loathe to admit. However, the floating upstart had seen fit to bring plenty of fodder for the bride to beat upon as she vented her frustrations. No one was going to ruin what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and get away with it!

Movement in the shadows of the choir loft had caught Oliver's attention. Focusing, the archer was able to make out the shape of a man moving swiftly and silently toward the edge, a bow held tightly in his hand. ' _Well how do you like that?'_ Never taking his eyes off his target, the groom took a step toward the lectern.

A tense silence had overtaken the room after the initial panic had faded from the crowd. Finally, the original disrupter spoke.

"We are here for Kara Zor-El; hand her over and we will kill you swiftly."

"Don't you mean _or_?" Cisco piped up, unable to help himself. He immediately regretted saying anything when the woman's gaze zeroed in on him causing him to step back right into Gypsy.

"…No."

He swallowed. "Yeah, okay, that's cool."

Kara stepped forward and Barry had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting. "You haven't even told us who you are!"

This seemed to snap the woman's attention away from Cisco, who was trembling in terror. She laughed again. "Very well. I suppose it _is_ important for you to know by whose hand you are going to die. My name is Overgirl and I am the one who will be killing you now." Reaching up a hand, she pulled her mask off and the entire room gasped when they saw the face beneath. "Of course you might know me better as…Kara Zor-El."

Barry felt like he was going to be sick, his stomach heaving, and very nearly dropped to his knees in shock. The vindictive look this new Kara wore was so out of place on a face that should be perpetually happy but instead wore a twisted, spiteful smirk and her normally warm blue eyes were ice cold and devoid of empathy.

"Kara…" he breathed, disbelief evident.

"I'm right here, Barry," whispered _his_ Kara, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Right by your side."

Overgirl scoffed before turning to her troops. "Enough! Wipe them out. All of them!"

Chaos ensued.

* * *

It turns out that fending off a Nazi invasion was a lot simpler than it sounded. Provided you had the following:

A couple of speedsters – one to focus on limiting collateral damage and the other on his evil death-defying nemesis.

A duo of tenacious archers of whom one had a very pregnant wife to protect while one just wanted to _see_ his wedding night.

One _non_ -malfunctioning Kryptonian bent on getting revenge against herself for nearly turning her into a high school lab experiment.

A team of misfits and outcasts with a time-traveling ship who reveled in the chaos and insanity of the situation.

Three aggravated members of the Time Bureau who had all but given up regaining any sort of order amidst the ridiculousness.

A pair of breaching metas who managed to become caught up in a lover's spat whilst navigating the ins and outs of the multiverse and transporting heroes all over the place.

Two sisters named Lance that were obsessively keeping count of every single enemy they took out, the blonde's maniacal laughter signaling when she was in the lead.

An ice meta with an attitude looking to blow off some steam and work out some anger after her date had been kidnapped and taken to Earth-X via the Reverse Flash.

One overprotective DEO agent sister who all but flipped out when she realized what _exactly_ Overgirl needed her precious little sister for and proceeded to spray an unholy amount of lead into the enemy ranks without batting an eye.

CCPD's finest led by Detective Joe West and Captain David Singh, the former of whom doggedly did his best to keep tabs on the two sons he had speeding around the battlefield while the latter directed his forces to assist Kid Flash evacuating the immediate area.

A hyper-intelligent genius who was too smart for his own good and went to great lengths during the entire debacle to constantly remind everyone else of that fact.

Two tech savvy individuals and one very determined Iris West the latter easily relaying information and orders to the team while the squints called out patterns and strays and kept track of each hero's health and vitals.

And, of course, one _very_ pissed off ex-assassin bride with a sword and a grudge.

Cisco had taken to just calling her The Bride.

Barry found that absolutely hysterical.

In the end, the Nazi force had fled back to its own universe with tails tucked between their legs, an emotional Black Arrow Oliver the last to leave as he continued to stare into the sky where Overgirl had…exploded. He was broken and lost any will to fight in the wake of his beloved's death. His devastated expression was enough to stay the Green Arrow's hand, especially when he considered what it would be like if he were in that situation.

It was hard to stomach.

"I can't imagine what you are feeling," Oliver said to his evil doppelganger, the other man's head was down and his face streaked with tears but otherwise devoid of emotion. "But I _can_ understand why you invaded, why you tried to take our Kara."

His twin slowly lifted his head and met Oliver's eyes. "Can you?" The question was quiet, the archer's voice hoarse thanks to the agonized cry that had torn itself from his throat earlier. "How?"

"Because I have someone that I love with every fiber of my being, just like you loved – _love_ – Overgirl. I know I would move heaven and earth for her. I know I would wage war for her and I know that she would do the same for me in a heartbeat. I would sacrifice everything if it meant I could keep her happy and safe." Oliver paused, his emotions starting to get the best of him as he watched the other man start to break down again. Turning toward the sky, he continued. "I know for a fact that that's why Overgirl fought to the end instead of trying to buy herself more time: she wanted _everything_ for you. She loved you, too."

It was quiet for a moment, as both archers stared at the horizon, the slowly setting sun painting the sky a delicate pink. There was no evil or good. No right and wrong or fair and unfair.

Just understanding.

"This woman you love," Black Arrow began, words coming slowly even as tears continued to fall. "Protect her with all the power and ability you have. Cherish her with all the reverence you can possibly conjure. Love her…as if every moment is your last," he let out a shuddering breath. "Like you might blink and she would be gone. Do you understand?"

Oliver swallowed thickly, at a loss for words seeing the raw emotion on his doppelganger's face. He nodded. "Yes."

They stared at each other for a few moments longer before, with one last mournful look at the empty sky, Black Arrow stepped through the breach back to his earth. "Goodbye, Oliver, and may your love be blessed.

Then he was gone and the breach closed.

A soft hand took Oliver's, intertwining their fingers. He knew who it was before she even spoke – he would _always_ know her touch.

"I love you, Nyssa."

In response, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear. "I love you, Oliver, and I do not plan on going anywhere for a very long time." She pulled away slightly to take in his dirt streaked, nicked up face and saw the eyes she loved so much red with tears. "Please, Beloved, do not cry. We are still here, together! All of our friends are alive and well – I even invited a couple from Earth-X to the wedding after everything they did for us while we were captive." She gently wiped the tears away and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

A smile broke out on Oliver's lips as he kissed his almost wife. She was safe in his arms and they had successfully fended off a Nazi invasion even caught on their heels. He broke the kiss but leaned his forehead on hers, reluctant to break contact completely.

"All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys." Cisco's voice sounded from their left, startling the lovers out of their embrace.

Looking around, they found the meta on the ground breathing heavily and obviously fatigued. They had forgotten that the techie was the one holding open the breach to Earth-X and Oliver's prolonged conversation with the other him had drained the STAR Labs employee.

"Let's just not come in tomorrow, yeah? Just take the day off," removing his goggles Cisco merely stared at the couple, too tired to get up on his own. "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

Oliver shook his head with a grin walking over and offering his hand to the exhausted meta. "We're not finished yet." He glanced at Nyssa with a smile, which she returned wholeheartedly.

Cisco looked at the archer and then at Nyssa and then back to Oliver before grabbing the other man's hand. "And then shawarma after."

* * *

Finally – _finally_ – Oliver and Nyssa were married. Funnily enough, John took up the role of officiate for the elder Queen just as he had for Thea and Roy months before. While the original number of guests didn't wind up coming back after the initial disaster, the ones who mattered – family and friends – were there.

In their battle garb – which definitely raised some questions from the staff at the reception venue though Cisco was quick to explain that away dubbing the wedding a superhero themed event – but it didn't seem like the bride really minded all that much.

Still, it didn't mean that Oliver hadn't twitched toward his bow, Nyssa's calming hand the only thing keeping him from turning the meta into Swiss cheese.

"My fellow superheroes and civilian badasses," Ray Palmer began as he casually faded the background music. "The bride and groom would like me to convey their thanks that you stuck around for their reception and hope that you are enjoying dinner – a very well-deserved dinner, all things considered. But what's a few Nazis between friends, am I right?" Laughter followed his words before the tech-wiz continued. "I would like to invite the Maid of Honor and Best Man up here for their speeches. We are all _eagerly_ waiting for some gossip-worthy reveals, so spill!"

More laughter accompanied the grinning duo as they made their way up to the stage, Kara grabbing a microphone before turning toward the audience.

"So, this was a heckuva wedding, huh?" The Kryptonian started, shooting a grin toward Oliver and Nyssa, both of whom laughed along with the rest of the room. "Honestly, I thought it was pretty cool; you don't really get the chance to beat the crap out of yourself too often! But I digress. To the real reason that I am up here: Nyssa."

The ex-assassin smiled fondly at her sister in all but blood. When she wasn't shying away behind those damned glasses of hers, she really knew how to command a room.

"When I first met Nyssa, she outed me in five seconds. Her words – and I quote – were 'Supergirl, welcome to The Arrow Cave'."

"That's _not_ what it's called!" Oliver huffed, arms crossed over his chest drawing soft snickers and a resounding 'Yes it is,' from nearly everyone in the room.

Nyssa kissed his cheek. "Face it, Beloved. That is what it is called."

Clearing her throat, Kara continued, sending a pointed look at Oliver. "As I was saying, Nyssa knew who I was before I had even opened my mouth and I was honestly terrified. Up until that point, everyone that I had ever met who called me out on my identity was an enemy. I'm pretty sure that she saw that in my eyes because she just smiled at me and said 'it is good to see Barry has finally found someone who can keep up with him.'"

This brought on a new bout of mirth from the gathered crowd. They knew exactly what both women were referring to.

"She asked me to go to lunch with her the next day and it was one of the best decisions that I have ever made in my life. Over the years, Nyssa and Oliver have helped me with pretty much everything. When I needed advice on what to wear for a date with The Flash, I went to Nyssa. When I needed a sparring partner because Alex was on DEO duty, I usually got to use Oliver as a punching bag. When I made the decision to move in with Barry and leave my old Earth, Nyssa was the one who comforted me and became the second sister that I didn't know I always needed. Whenever I needed some happiness in my life – that didn't come in the form of the six foot one, devilishly handsome hunk of man standing next to me – I could always find it with Nyssa and Oliver – she's like my Happy Meal and Ollie's like…the toy that comes with it!"

That got a good laugh from everyone, especially Cisco who voiced his thoughts. "Oh my God! We've found a new Toy Man!" The knife that impaled his dinner roll before sticking to the wall – courtesy of Oliver – was enough to shut him up. "Green Arrow's good, though. Totally."

Kara couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at their antics. "Nyssa, Oliver…you guys mean the world to me. Words alone can't express how thankful I am to have the both of you in my life and I just…I love you so, so much! I'm going to hug you now and it's going to be pretty tight, but this is _happening_ Oliver!"

With that, she sped over to the couple and engulfed them in the promised embrace, tears falling down her face in the midst of applause. While not as openly emotional as Kara, Nyssa could definitely feel her eyes start to well with tears and, looking past the blonde's head to her husband, she noted that his eyes had a bit of a shine to them as well.

"We love you too, Kara," she whispered with a kiss to the younger woman's forehead. "I could not have asked for a better sister than you. And that is because I have one who is borderline psychotic so I know what I am talking about."

Oliver smirked at that, before planting his own kiss to the Kryptonian's forehead. "We're always here for you, Kara, remember that. Having you in my life has _definitely_ had its weird moments, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that I wouldn't have it any other way."

Breaking away from the couple, Kara gave them a watery smile before walking back to her boyfriend and handing him the mic, wiping her eyes. "I am _so_ happy Alex suggested I wear waterproof mascara! Knock 'em dead, babe!"

Barry could only chuckle at the blonde beauty before he began to speak, winking at her. "I don't know how I am supposed to follow that so…thanks for that, Kara. Just breathe, Barry, you beat your arch-nemesis into submission, you can tackle a little public speaking!"

"Reverse-Who?" Wally crowed from his table with Joe, Iris, Eddie, Francine, Captain Singh and his husband and Quentin Lance and Donna Smoak. Chuckles followed as his sister playfully slapped the back of his head, shaking her own in embarrassment.

"That's right!" Barry acknowledged with a grin. "Also, I would like to point out that I was the only one of the Big Three who did _not_ have an evil doppelganger that tried to sabotage the wedding, proving that I am _the_ most pro-Olyssa Flash on _at least_ two Earths!"

Oliver put his head in his hands. "I knew he was going to bring that up. I knew it. And still I let him speak!"

Nyssa only giggled.

"Okay, enough about me! Oliver and Nyssa. Nyssa and Oliver. If there were ever a couple more suited to personify the phrase 'two sides of the same coin' I would honestly be surprised. When I first met Oliver it was during a case that I was never supposed to be on in a city that was out of my jurisdiction. If you'll remember, I was just Barry Allen: CSI back then and chasing after outlandish events and crimes in the hope of proving my dad innocent. Oliver _hated_ me being there – mostly because Felicity and I got on so well and the majority of our conversations were completely over his head leading to a very put out vigilante. He told me, in no uncertain terms, that if I didn't get the hell out of his city, he was going to end my career by very _pointy_ means."

The man in question had the good grace to blush though he still offered a half-hearted glare at his best man while the attendees laughed.

"It's true!" Dig called out over the noise, one arm around Lyla who held a gurgling baby Sara and the other by his mouth in an attempt to project his voice. "I'm pretty sure that Barry pissed his pants after that exchange." He got another round of laughter and a slap to the back of the head from Lyla.

"Language, Johnny!" hissed the head of ARGUS, scowling at her husband.

Shaking his head, Barry regained the room's attention. "For the record I did _not_ pee my pants when Oliver threatened me," he paused for a moment and met Oliver's amused stare. "I fainted. For like _five_ seconds!" He had to raise his voice with the last sentence thanks to the guffaws his confession received. " _Anyway!_ We wound up parting on amicable terms with Ollie saving my bacon from Captain Singh," he nodded at the man who merely rolled his eyes. "He let me use his private jet to get home and then proceeded to call me every other week to work forensics on their latest Crook-of-the-Week. I think I have enough Frequent Flyer Miles to fly around the world… _twice_!"

"You can always redeem them on the Waverider, Barry," Sara called from the table she shared with the rest of the Legends, her sister, and a grimacing Rip Hunter and Ava Sharpe. "Why travel anywhere when you can go any _when_? We'll take you wherever you wanna go!"

Rip shook his head in exasperation. "No we will not, Ms. Lance! That's a _very_ bad idea!"

"What's the matter, Rip? Afraid Barry'll muck up history any worse than we have?" Snart taunted, his arms supporting his head as he leaned back in his chair. "I seem to recall a certain Time Captain who made it our mission to –"

A snort came from Mick as Rip cleared his throat and practically shouted to cut the ex-con off. "That's enough I think, Mr. Snart. You've made your point!"

Nate blinked at how fast the British man had ceded the argument. "Sooo…we _are_ going to let Barry travel through time?"

"Ooh! Are we going to get _two_ speedsters on the Waverider? It would be so awesome to see what kind of effect they could have on the timeline just by running too fast!" Ray gushed over his own mic, his eyes alight with glee at the prospect. "Of course the unbridled chaos that could result would be tragic, I'm sure, but still really, _really_ cool!"

By now the entire room was staring at the table in puzzled shock, save the heroes and members of Teams Flash, Arrows, and the DEO who knew _exactly_ what the Legends did. The majority of people knew that the Legends were heroes but had no idea they operated outside of Time itself.

Ava groaned shooting Sara a glare. "Do you realize how many people we are going to have to wipe before they leave tonight, Lance?! I don't think Gary can handle it!" Indeed the bespectacled man – who had somehow managed to become Ava's second in command – was staring wide-eyed at all the curious faces and paling rapidly. "You _know_ he buckles under pressure!"

Barry's voice over the speakers caught the chaotic table's attention. "Can I finish now?" He received sheepish smiles in return and a thumbs up from Snart. "Wow. Okay, where was I?"

"Frequent Flyer Miles!" Thea shouted with a grin as she subtly moved her hand toward one of the several flutes of champagne at the table. Roy, ever the dutiful husband and sharp-eyed vigilante, scooped up the glass and knocked it back to the dismay of the younger Queen. She pouted. "Dammit Roy! I just want a _little_ bit!"

The (very soon) father-to-be grimaced as he choked back the liquid but shook his head at his sulking wife. "You're pregnant, Thee. You know you can't have any alcohol. You've made it eight months and the finish line is _right there_! Just hold out a little longer, okay?" She huffed and turned back to the stage as Roy mumbled. "I just hope my liver can do the same."

"Got it! Thank you, Thea!" Barry said with a wink. "When I fell into a coma for nine months Ollie and Nyssa were there visiting nearly every weekend. Sometimes to read me letters from the rest of their team – several of which often _obliterated_ the line between propriety and NSFW content," he waggled his eyebrows at Caitlin and the brunette flushed crimson, digging her face into a startled and thoroughly unprepared Winn's chest.

More laughter followed this accompanied by Alex's shout of "We demand to see these letters! For posterity's sake!"

"Other times they would talk to me or just sit by my bedside and _be_ with me," Barry continued amidst the noise. "Of course I can't remember everything clearly – a lot of the memories are vague and mixed together – but the first thing I did when I woke up was head to Starling to see them. Which left Joe, naturally, more than a little pissed with me."

"LANGUAGE!" shouted Lyla and the members of Team Arrow, though their grins were prominent.

Barry shook his head with a chuckle. "Ollie and Nyssa helped me through those first few weeks after getting my powers. That's actually where I was when you thought I went AWOL, Captain," he explained with shrug. "Just trying to get my bearings. They helped me get through some of the toughest times in my life by being my friends…by being my _family_.

"Kara said it earlier but I'm going to repeat it: there are absolutely _no words_ to express how thankful I am that you two are in my life. _Nothing_ I can think of right now – or even in the months leading up to today – that can rightfully capture how much you both mean to me." He paused, his eyes wet and tears threatening to fall.

"I love you both _so much_ and I wish you the absolute best as you embark on this crazy journey called marriage! To Oliver and Nyssa: may you live, laugh, and love long on your next great adventure!" His eyes widened in panic. "And by 'next great adventure' I mean marriage not, you know, death. Because _Harry Potter_. Allen out!"

He left the stage to applause and laughter and immediately embraced a teary-eyed Nyssa who kissed him on the cheek. "I am at a loss, Barry. I really am. Knowing you and Kara has been one of the greatest privileges of my life. Of course," she leaned in conspiratorially her voice falling to a whisper. "If what our dear Kryptonian tells me is true, Oliver and I will not be the only ones embarking on a new chapter in our lives."

Barry could feel himself blushing even as he wilted under Nyssa's pointed look. "Haha…she told you already, huh? I thought we had agreed not to say anything about it until _after_ Caitlin had the chance to double check in a few weeks but, hey, Kara is – as she _constantly_ reminds me – exempt from the rules."

"Quite right," Nyssa agreed with a smirk.

Oliver looked confused. "Uh, hello, feeling a little left out here. What exactly are we talking about?"

"Um…Kara's pregnant," Barry managed, rubbing a hand over the back of his head sheepishly. "Surprise!"

"That's…wha…," a master of words, Oliver was not. In that moment anyway. The Emerald Archer managed to shake off his shock and offered his friend a hand, shaking the CSI's firmly before pulling him into a one armed hug. "Congratulations, Barry. I don't normally like to feed your ego but I know you and Kara are going to be great parents."

Barry sniffed and pursed his lips, trying to keep himself from crying but it was a losing battle. "Oh my God! I told myself I wasn't going to cry and yet, here I am, bawling my eyes out like it's my high school graduation all over again!"

"I won't even grace that with a response," Oliver deadpanned before giving the younger man a pat on the shoulder and smiling. "I don't know how you made yourself a part of my – _our_ lives – so easily, Barry, but I am glad you did. I'm _also_ glad that I didn't kill you the first time we met."

"That's about as close to a declaration of love you are going to get out of Ollie, babe," Kara quipped wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'd call that a victory."

There was a slight disturbance at the back of the room and the quartet turned to find Ray fumbling his way through the crowd and to the sound system. He somehow managed to maneuver himself amidst the chaos of the excitable Legends table, gave a grinning Felicity an accidental lap dance and nearly face-planted into Laurel's cleavage.

"Phew! And now, ladies and gentlemen," Ray said with a heavy sigh of relief, taking over once again from his place operating the DJ booth. "It is time for the bride and groom's first _official_ dance as a couple! Their song is actually going to be sung by their Best Man and Maid of Honor: Barry Allen and Kara Danvers, so don't leave the stage yet, you two." They grinned at the genial man.

"Coincidentally, our performers are the talk of the superhero rumor mill as being the next couple to get hitched. The current pot for when is pushing ten grand with a $150 buy in," the room – thankfully filled with only those in the know – erupted into laughter and excited murmurs at the billionaire's words as the two aforementioned individuals blushed, easily matching Barry's suit. "If you are interested, please talk to Mick Rory and Leonard – not Leo – Snart. _Now_ , I give you the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Oliver and Nyssa Queen!"

Up on the stage Barry and Kara glanced at each other,

Both looked to Leo – the Snart from Earth-X, not the one who was busily whispering into Dr. Stein's ear and no doubt writing the older man's bet into his little black book – and gave him a nod.

Soft, lilting notes broke the silence that had descended on the room as the lights dimmed and a spotlight illuminated the newlywed couple who only had eyes for each other.

 **Kara:** _ **I'm trying to hold my breath, let it stay this way, can't let this moment end…**_

 **Barry:** _ **You set off a dream with me, getting louder now. Can you hear it echoing?**_

 **Both** _ **: Take my hand. Will you share this with me? 'Cause darling without you…**_

The piano's accompaniment was simple but profound, offering enough juxtaposition for Barry and Kara to display their talents via tight harmonies that left everyone as breathless as the dancing couple. Of course, somewhere along the way the dynamic duo of Flash and Supergirl looked into each other's eyes and had since been rendered incapable of turning away.

A palpable energy seemed to radiate between the singers that had absolutely nothing to do with their powers and the beaming smiles they were giving each other made it evident to all those watching that they weren't just singing for their friends

 **Kara:** _ **All the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky…**_

 **Both:** _ **Will never be enough, never be enough.**_

 **Kara:** _ **Towers of gold are still too little; these hands could hold the world but it'll…**_

 **Both:** _ **Never be enough, never be enough…for me. Never, never. Never, never. Never…for me!**_

 **Both** _ **: Never, never. Never, never. Never…for me!**_

On the dance floor Oliver led Nyssa through an impressive display of moves – spinning, dipping, back and forth. He had never been more thankful for all his training than in that moment; he was light on his feet and able to match his wife _– wife –_ step for step without making an idiot of himself. Contrary to popular belief, being born with a silver spoon in your mouth did not require a background in dance.

He stared into his Nyssa's eyes, completely enraptured by the woman who was now his as he was hers. She was breathtaking and positively glowing, a radiant smile lighting up her normally stoic features. The only time that he had ever seen her this happy – or close to it – was when he asked her, officially, to marry him.

Though he had to admit as they moved around the dance floor, holding her in his arms and listening to Barry and Kara's incredible performance, he had _never_ been this happy.

And it was only the beginning.

 **Both:** _ **Never enough! Never enough! Never enough! For me, for me, for me!**_

The piano picked up, Leo hammering away as he added his own personal touch to the song, fingers flying up and down the instrument, the grin never leaving his face. As the music built, Kara grabbed Barry's hand, gave it a squeeze, and smiled getting one of her own from the speedster in return. In tandem, they belted the final chorus, harmonies high and perfect.

 **Both:** _ **All the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough, never be enough!**_

 **Both:** _ **Towers of gold are still too little, these hands can hold the world but it'll never be enough, never be enough. For me!**_

Kara and Barry went back and forth in almost a call and response moment, their vocal duet mirroring the dancing the new husband and wife were partaking in. Together it seemed, to the gathered audience, to be a scene pulled straight from a movie. But neither of the couples paid any heed to the onlookers, content to revel in the moment and simply enjoy being with their significant other.

 **Both:** _ **Never, never! Never, never! Never for me! For me!**_

 **Kara:** _ **Never enough!**_

 **Barry** _ **: Never, never!**_

 **Kara:** _ **Never enough!**_

 **Barry:** _ **Never, never!**_

 **Kara:** _ **Never enough!**_

 **Barry:** _ **Never…**_

 **Both:** _ **For me, for me, for me! For me."**_

As they reached the end of the song Barry and Kara let their last words hang as Leo's accompaniment faded into nothing. In the first few moments after their song ended, they stared into each other's eyes, identical grins on their faces.

On the floor, Oliver and Nyssa were unknowingly mirroring their Best Man and Maid of Honor, though the smiles were not _quite_ as enormous. There was only so wide both vigilantes could smile after all. Holding his wife close, Oliver rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Nyssa, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, heir to the demon," he whispered with a teasing grin, eyes alight with mischief.

Nyssa rolled her eyes, though the joy never left her face. "I love you too, Oliver, though I think I'm going to change my introduction. What about this: I am Nyssa, wife of Al Sah-him, heir to his fortune." They both laughed softly.

"We'll work on that last bit," Oliver promised and – unable to help himself – kissed her gently.

Raucous applause startled them both out of their intimate moment and they blushed remembering where exactly they were. There were several whistles and catcalls – Cisco and Thea leading the charge with Sara and Felicity not far behind.

Ray's voice carried over the cacophony of noise trying to reign in the madness. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver and Nyssa Queen would now like to invite you all to dance. The floor is open! Also, if you can convince Oliver to relinquish his new bride, the Dollar Dance will be in five minutes. The new couple has offered to match whatever they get and donate it to the Thomas Merlyn Center for Kids Who Can't Read Good and Want to Learn to Do Other Stuff Good Too, so don't be stingy with the cash, okay?"

-o-

Over at the Legends table, Rip looked affronted and turned to Sara and Laurel. "That cannot _possibly_ be the name of the charity!" When neither sister answered immediately, he pleaded. " _Please_ tell me that is not the name of the charity!"

Sara gave the former captain a shrug. "Tommy was going through a phase when he started that one up. It wasn't exactly his best moment."

"True," Laurel nodded. "But even before he left, the foundation was making big strides towards being taken seriously and now it's one of the most successful charities Star City has ever seen. It really shouldn't have but…Tommy could channel his father's charisma when he wanted to."

-o-

Back on the floor, Nyssa managed to get a hold of one of the microphones Kara and Barry had used for their duet.

"Don't forget the groom is available to dance as well," Nyssa reminded, shooting a smirk to her scowling husband. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's for a good cause, Beloved; so suck it up."

Oliver sighed in defeat. "Yes, dear."

Their small exchange drew a good amount of laughter, particularly from those who had known Oliver both prior to and post island.

"You tell him, girl!" Lyla crowed with a smile prompting a snort from Dig. "You have something to say, Johnny?"

"No ma'am," the bodyguard turned vigilante responded quickly, eyes shining with mirth. "I know better."

"Smart man," Thea quipped, sending Roy a dark look when he snatched another glass of champagne out of her hands. "At least _you_ know that you are always supposed to listen to your wife and give her whatever she wants!"

Roy sighed. "Thea…"

-o-

When the Dollar Dances _finally_ ended, Oliver was ready to steal Nyssa away and not see any of their guests – or friends… _especially_ friends – for at least a month.

Of course, the first two to claim dances with the bride and groom – and provide the highlight of the night simultaneously – were Kara and Barry.

Respectively.

Though they initially took up the traditional spots – Kara with Oliver and Barry with Nyssa – the mischievous couple had shared a glance and, in the blink of an eye, traded partners. Before Oliver even had a chance to open his mouth to protest, they were off, the speedster taking them through a brisk two-step that had everyone doubled over in laughter and several – Thea and Sara – pulling out phones and posting the videos on all manner of media outlets.

Not to be outdone, Kara led Nyssa through a rather impressive series of twirls and dips that left the ex-assassin breathless and giggling before ending with an epic toss that saw the newest Queen nearly touch the ceiling of the enormous ballroom, landing safely in the Kryptonians arms.

 _Those_ videos Felicity wiped, just in case.

Surprisingly, Kara was not the one to catch the bouquet when it came time for Nyssa to part with the beautiful flower arrangement. Though the blonde could have easily elbowed her way through the women on the floor with her – or even just caught the thing in mid-air – she decided to let things play out.

That…and a very attractive looking dessert tray carried by a passing waiter distracted her.

Laurel wound up catching the bouquet, much to the delight of all the women present. She sent a very pointed, very _obvious_ look at Rip over her shoulder.

The man nearly choked on his drink.

Conversely, Barry managed to come out on top when it came to the garter toss. The smoldering stare and racy words Kara gave him before may have influenced him just a bit. It hadn't been easy for the speedster, though. Of all the unmarried men there, none had put up a better fight than Mick Rory.

Whether he actually had someone in mind or was just eager to have something that had been on Nyssa's person was the subject of several heated debates.

Nevertheless, Kara seemed incredibly pleased.

-o-

Ray, ever the epitome of giving his all in everything he did, cleared his throat and grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is that time: the last dance. I pulled a classic for all you lovers out there so grab your significant other, hold them close, and enjoy this one from Eric Clapton." He made to turn on the music but the bartender coming and whispering in his ear stopped him short. "Oh, folks, for those of you wondering or those of you with no intention of dancing: our barkeep would like to mention that it is last call. Closing time. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!"

"Play the song, Ray, and come dance with me," sighed an amused Felicity, looking fondly at her boyfriend.

"Roger that!"

The whine of an electric guitar and a slow, steady drumbeat started the melodic strains recognizable to everyone at the reception. All across the dance floor, couples gave each other tender smiles moving in close to their partners and allowing themselves to live in the moment.

" _ **It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.**_

" _ **She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair…"**_

Sara held Ava softly, arms wrapped around her waist and head resting against the taller woman's chest. The normally rigid Bureau agent returned the embrace, her own head atop Sara's, eyes closed and a content smile on her face.

Nearby, Rip and Laurel swayed easily staring into each other's eyes. Their conversation, while hushed, was dotted with bouts of quiet laughter from both parties, the bouquet toss no doubt the topic of discussion.

" _ **And then she asks me, 'Do I look all right?**_

" _ **And I say, 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight.'"**_

Close to the bar, an amused looking Gypsy was attempting to keep her taller boyfriend upright as his generous indulgence in alcohol the entire night seemed to be preventing him from staying awake.

John and Lyla shared a soft kiss before their attention dropped to the sleeping baby nestled between them, thumb stuck in her mouth and drooling on her father's shirt.

" _ **We go to a party and everyone turns to see this beautiful lady that's walking around with me.**_

" _ **And then she asks me, 'Do you feel all right?' And I say, 'Yes, I feel wonderful tonight.'"**_

Even though they weren't dancing – her feet were _killing_ her – Thea and Roy still moved to the song. Her archer's arms around her from behind as they both watched the scene before them, enraptured. Every once in a while, Roy would run a gentle hand over her belly, causing an enormous smile to bloom on Thea's face. The hiccups that usually accompanied the soft caresses from her inebriated husband just made her giggle.

The older couples stayed to the outside of the floor giving the younger generation a chance to enjoy themselves. Singh and his husband could only watch in awe as they witnessed the profound emotions of the heroes around them. Quentin, while not so secretly glad that neither of his daughters had married Oliver, couldn't keep from smirking as he and Donna watched the newlywed couple dance, sincerely happy for them. Joe had to stifle his laugther as Cecile – who was taking a break from Harry's anti-mind reading cap – relayed the often-sweet – sometimes-raunchy – thoughts of the people around them.

" _ **I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes,**_

" _ **And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you."**_

With everything they had been through that day, Winn and Caitlin found themselves feeling just a little more at ease with each other. The DEO hacker had his arms resting lightly around the bio-engineer's waist just as hers were around his neck. There were still nerves between them but they could take things slow.

Barry looked at Kara, a vision in her dress and curls, and she looked at him, handsome and dressed to the nines, and neither could do anything but beam at the other before kissing soundly. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together. Seizing his opportunity, Barry started crooning the words to the entranced blonde in his arms.

" _ **It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head…**_

" _ **So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed."**_

Across the room seated at the bar, alone save for the drink she was nursing, Alex watched the dancing couples, doing everything in her power to hold her tears at bay. Memories of so many moments just like that flashing through her head. Dreams of her _own_ night just like this. With a sniff, she downed her liquor and, blinking rapidly, went to warm up the car.

In the middle of the floor, completely oblivious to everything that was going on around them, were Oliver and Nyssa, the bride's head nestled on the groom's shoulder.

" _ **And then I tell her, as I turn out the light. I say, 'My darling, you were wonderful tonight.**_

" _ **Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight.'"**_

"You know," Oliver began softly, his deep voice sending pleasant vibrations through his wife. "I still find something hard to believe."

"What is that, Beloved?" the raven-haired woman mumbled as they moved side to side.

"That I actually got the girl."

Nyssa looked up into her husband's eyes. "What do you mean?"

He smiled softly. "For the longest time I was convinced that _this_ ," he nodded between the two of them. "Was impossible. I thought that because of who I am…because of what I _do,_ I would never be able to love someone the way I love you. To have that love returned with no secrets or fears of how someone would react. But…I do."

"You always will, Oliver," Nyssa whispered leaning in to him. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

" _ **I say, 'My darling, you were wonderful tonight.'"**_

* * *

 **A/N:** **There you have it, folks! The wedding of the century (for now) along with some pouty/snarky pregnant Thea and a Karry baby on the way! Even a dash of alternative (?) Time Canary and a smidgen of lonely Alex. As for the Green Arrow/Black Arrow moment: I kind of felt that there could have been some sort of…understanding between both Oliver's after the death of Overgirl. I would like to think that Oliver – no matter what earth – is deeper than a** _ **kill 'em all**_ **mentality. But that's just me.**

 **I really had fun with this one because the Earth-X cross over was amazing and too good** _ **not**_ **use!**

 **So there was some (read** _ **heavy**_ **) use of several familiar quotes in this chapter – which I really rather enjoyed putting in and hope got a laugh out of you.**

 **Again, the next few chapters will be to set up the 'Duet' crossover, so stay tuned for that! Let me know what you all think and whether or not the Olyssa wedding lived up to your expectations.**

 **In addition, I do not own the songs** _ **Wonderful Tonight**_ **or** _ **Never Enough**_ **.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. When It Reigns It Pours

**A/N: Hello again, ladies and gentlemen! I come bearing the next chapter of** _ **Ridiculously Comfortable**_ **for you reading pleasure. This one is going to be tough, so gird your loins and dive in.**

 **RedArcherx: I am glad that you enjoyed** _ **The Wedding**_ **. I wanted to make the wait for that chapter worth it, so it's awesome to know I succeeded on some level. We'll get to** _ **Duet**_ **soon, one more chapter after this.**

 **Beast Mode92: Yeah, when I initially set out, this was only going to be an AU one-shot. Then I figured I would continue to play around in this AU sandbox and jump around with the timeline. Thank you for the review!**

 **Disclaimer: You know who these people belong to!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: When It Reigns, It Pours**

Barry had just locked up the lab on his way out of the precinct for the day, his mind focused solely on the shopping list that Kara had given him before heading back to Earth-38 on a consultation with Alex and the DEO. Apparently, there was an alien running amok in National City and – with her cousin currently off world on League business – she was it.

He had of course extracted certain promises from his girlfriend before she left, mainly to stay _out_ of any fights that presented themselves while she was visiting. In exchange, she had tasked him with going to the grocery store and making dinner for them. The blonde was confident she would be back before the end of the night.

The speedster sighed as he looked down at the paper list in his hands and saw, in Kara's caps locked writing style, several instances of the same word: wine. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he reached into his bag for a pen and crossed off each one just to make sure he didn't forget and buy it by mistake and give Kara the temptation.

It was a whole new game now, after all.

The drink didn't affect the Kryptonian in the slightest, but she had gained an affinity for it thanks to the machinations of Caitlin, Iris and the ladies of Star City. She had declared herself a connoisseur in less than a week.

Mainly box wine but, as Sara had claimed, nobody was perfect.

He had just grabbed the handle when Captain Singh's voice cut through the air, easily heard over the constant movement and babble of voices in the bullpen.

"ALLEN! MY OFFICE. _NOW_!"

Barry's first thought was that he hadn't done anything that could possibly land him, or anyone else, in trouble or hurt.

Lately.

His mind drifted back to the last time the Captain had summoned him into his office, a couple of months before Oliver and Nyssa's wedding.

" _Have a seat, Allen," the man insisted, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Trust me when I say you'll want to be sitting down for this."_

 _Barry felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. That was never a good way to start a conversation. Mentally he was trying to remember everything he had done in the last few months to see if there had been an incident he could possibly be getting fired over._

 _He came up with nothing._

" _So I know you're the Flash," Singh said casually as he sat back in his chair, arms crossed._

 _Suffice to say, Barry was really glad he had sat down. Of all the things that he had possibly thought his boss was going to call him out on being the Flash had not been one of them. Unlike Oliver, Barry took great pains – and was successful – in keeping his identity a secret, making sure that when he interacted with people he was close to or worked with on a regular basis his voice and face were obscured. Iris still had not let him forget that he had caused her a fair number of nightmares from their initial encounters after he first donned his cowl. How was he supposed to refute this?_

" _Uhh…no I'm not."_

 _He had never claimed to be eloquent._

 _Singh snorted. "Really? I call you out for being a masked vigilante and your argument is 'no I'm not'? I've met fourth graders who can cover up better than that, Allen." He held up a hand on seeing Barry about to protest. "Relax. I'm not going to go blabbing to anyone that I know your secret identity. The way I see it, this city would have gone to shit a long time ago if it wasn't for you and your friends at STAR stepping up to the plate when you did. Plus, now we've got Kara flying around out there watching your ass too, so that helps me sleep at night."_

" _I…what? How?"_

 _There was a smirk on the captain's face now; he was definitely enjoying having pulled the rug out from under Flash. "Come on, Allen, did you really think I wouldn't put two and two together? A couple of weeks after that mini-vacation you took to God knows where, you show up with a stunning blonde on your arm at the Police Officer's Ball. Then, when that whacked out team of meta-humans crashed the party, Supergirl shows up and Kara is nowhere to be seen until, the minute that Supergirl leaves, she's back at your side again! Give me more credit than that."_

 _Barry was having a difficult time formulating words. His boss had figured out not only his secret identity, but Kara's as well! And he'd figured her out on day one?! This was like some sort of horrible nightmare._

" _Captain, please I –"_

" _I'm not angry, Barry. I'm just glad that I know where the hell you're going all the time."_

Shaking himself out of the reverie, Barry headed toward the back of the room where the captain's office was located. Walking in, he took in the minimal decorations adorning the room – most of which were for years of service or distinguished achievement. Aside from a computer, an empty coffee mug, a coffee mug substituting as a pencil holder, and several open case files, there were three pictures adorning the desk.

One showed Singh and his husband, both men looking incredibly happy at some kind of event. Another featured their adopted daughter Ashlynn beaming at the camera and proudly displaying her missing tooth. The last one was of the three of them during vacation wearing snorkeling gear and waving at the camera bright smiles evident.

Which was a _sharp_ contrast to the scowl currently directed at Barry.

Central City's scarlet savior gulped, stuttering. "You called, Captain?"

The mustachioed man rolled his eyes. "Relax, Allen. I didn't call you in here to drop another bombshell on you like I did last time. I like the both of you too much to give you a heart attack. Even if I didn't like you I'd like to think I know your girlfriend well enough to know better. This is just my work face. I _actually_ called you in here because Joe let slip that congratulations are in order."

The CSI blinked. "…for what?"

Singh's eyebrows rose. "For you and Kara being pregnant."

"Oh yeah, that!" Barry laughed nervously, though he had no idea why as his captain gave him a pass on the vigilante front. "Thank you, sir. We're really excited...and scared. But mostly excited."

"I'll bet. Being a first-time parent is always terrifying until you get into the swing of things," there was a nostalgic tone to his words. "I remember when we adopted Ashlynn. She was so tiny I thought I was going to break her if I held her too tight. But, that's where it helps to have a good partner."

Barry nodded, thinking of his girlfriend currently on another earth being her usual upbeat self. "You've got that right, captain."

"That being said, I wanted to give you this, Allen. Think of it as the first bit of help along the long and winding road that is parenthood."

Looking at the offered hand, Barry saw a Babies 'R Us gift card. "Captain…" He was genuinely touched at the gesture. Since he had started working at CCPD, Singh had always seemed unapproachable, though that may have just been Barry's imagination considering no one else hesitated when it came to talking to the man. Taking the card, he saw the amount and balked. "I…captain this is too much!"

"Oh trust me, Allen, that's going to vanish faster than you think," Singh said with a wave of his hand. "Granted you probably think really fast, but the point still stands. Just don't mention it, okay? Seriously. If word got out that I was playing favorites, I'd never hear the end of it. Mostly from Joe. Do _not_ tell Joe, you understand?"

Barry chuckled and stood, putting the card safely into his pocket. "Got it, captain. I won't say a word. Thank you – from both of us. I appreciate it."

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Barry," the man replied, using the speedster's first name. "The world is changing faster than most of us would like to admit and us regular beat cops and detectives are having a hard time keeping up. What you and Kara do as Flash and Supergirl means most of us get to go home every night to our families. Words can't express how much this city owes the two of you. Having said that, I think the two of you owe it to yourselves to slow things down from time to time. Especially now with baby Allen on the way."

There was definitely a blush on Barry's cheeks. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You don't owe us anything, captain, and neither does this city. What we do we do because it's right. It's what anyone would do."

Singh shook his head. "I wish that were true, Barry, I really do. Not everyone is as altruistic as you are. Of course, your girlfriend proved that it _is_ possible for someone to top you in that category." He offered the CSI a smile. "For the record, I think you need to make an honest woman out of her, Barry. As the kids are saying nowadays: if you like it then you better put a ring on it."

"Will do, captain. In fact," he reached into his bag and pulled out a small black box that he flashed at Singh, shooting the older man a smirk. "I'm on dinner duty tonight and let's just say Kara's in for more than just good food."

"Good. Now get out of my office and make sure you dote on that woman until she yells at you to leave her alone. Understood?"

Barry saluted. "Understood, captain. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night!"

* * *

The store wasn't too crowded when Barry walked in. He was able to easily navigate through the aisles and grab what he needed without too many problems. There were a few instances when his road rage flared up: how was it possible that there was _always_ someone in front of _exactly_ what he needed to get?!

In retrospect, the city was better off without him owning a car.

He was turning into the frozen foods aisle – looking for the requested family size bag of pot-stickers, just in case – when his phone rang.

" _Super girl is flying, through the atmosphere, touching down in Paris, soon to be in Tangiers._

" _It's a superhero's welcome, when you finally come back down, but even when you land, I bet your feet don't touch the ground."_

Barry smiled. If Kara was already on her way back then she must have been brushing up on her negotiating skills in her spare time. Putting the phone to his ear, he shrugged his shoulder up to keep the device in place so he could talk and grab the bags simultaneously.

"Hey, babe. Looks like you finished fast!"

" _Mr. Allen,"_ J'onn's voice caught him off guard and he immediately stood up straight, abandoning the food. The Director of the DEO _never_ called across earths nor did he ever use Kara's phone.

A terrible feeling of foreboding trickled down the speedster's spine at the implications. He steeled himself. "What happened?"

The Martian sighed heavily on the other side of the phone and Barry could hear shuffling as the extraterrestrial moved around, presumably toward somewhere private. _"She's been hurt, Mr. Allen. Badly."_

Thinking back to Nyssa's meditation training, Barry took deep, shaky breaths and tried to keep himself from yelling in the middle of the grocery store though every part of him was fighting a break down.

"Why was she fighting, J'onn? She said you told her she was going to be _consulting_ not be in combat!"

" _You know how stubborn she can be. We had already prepped a couple of teams to go instead but Kara insisted that she handle the fight. We had no idea that she was going to be fighting a_ Kryptonian _, much less one so powerful."_ It was obvious that the sometimes superhero was distressed. _"Besides, she never told us_ why _she asked to consult. She was about to before the alarms went off. She recognized something when she saw who it was, though we have no idea what."_

By now, several people were giving the motionless speedster concerned glances. He could feel himself shivering and, upon looking into the glass door of the freezer, saw that he had gone pale. In a surprisingly calm voice, Barry spoke. "J'onn…the reason Kara wanted to stay out of any fights is because she…she's pregnant."

A sharp inhale cut across the line followed – Barry assumed – by a harsh curse in the Martian language. J'onn's next words went to someone in the background but Barry heard them loud and clear as he shouted. _"GET ME AGENT DANVERS!_ NOW! _"_

"J'onn I'm coming over right now. Let your flunkies know so I don't have to go through them when I get there. I _won't_ stop for them."

" _Barry,"_ the director started his voice unsure. _"I_ am _sorry. If I had had any inkling that she was with child…"_

The CSI nodded even though the alien couldn't see him. "I know, J'onn." He hung up and, abandoning his shopping cart full of groceries, flashed to STAR.

He wasn't aware of his surroundings in his haste to put his suit on and as such, he nearly ran over Caitlin, Oliver, Nyssa and Cisco. The only reason he stopped was that Cisco could get him over to Earth-38 almost instantaneously. He allowed himself to slow down and caught the looks of surprise on both Cisco and Caitlin's faces as well as the concerned gazes of Nyssa and Oliver.

"What's wrong?" Oliver bit out, his mind already preparing for a fight.

Barry's voice caught in his throat when he tried to speak and his breath was came in rapid gasps.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked, her eyes taking in his pale face and frantic eyes both of which were out of character on the normally happy visage that was Barry Allen. "Is everything okay? Talk to us, please."

Taking a steadying breath, Barry managed to speak. "Kara…she got a call from her sister back home. They needed her help with an alien that was running amuck and she agreed – as a consultant only," he added seeing the looks of displeasure on all four faces in front of him. "I-it turns out it was another Kryptonian. So, naturally, Kara went out to fight for her city; she's too damn noble for her own good!"

Nyssa placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Breathe, Barry, just breathe."

He sent her a grateful look. "I got a call from J'onn. Kara's hurt, you guys. She's hurt bad. I need to get over there. Cisco could you –?"

"Say no more, man, I've got you. One portal to Earth-38 coming right up!" With a moment of concentration, the vibe-meta opened a breach, his unique energy flowing in smooth, consistent waves. "Would all those dimension hopping please step through? The five forty-five to Earth-38 is now open!"

"What?" Barry asked, looking at his closest friends, bewilderment obvious. "You guys don't have to go."

Oliver rolled his eyes even as he clapped the speedster on the shoulder. "Do you really think we'd stay behind while you're in distress and Kara is hurt? I thought you knew us better than that, Barry."

"Quite right, Beloved. Family sticks together, Barry. Always." Nyssa concurred with a nod of her head.

"We're going to be there for the both of you, Barry. I don't know why you expected any different," Caitlin huffed, an insulted look on her face. She squeezed his hand, offering comfort. "Besides, as much as I appreciate what Alex can do, they never really took Kara's health too seriously. We've helped her learn more about her biology and what she can and can't take in the year she's been here than the DEO did the whole time she worked with them."

"Plus she can't wait to see Winn again," Cisco teased earning a vicious glare from the ice meta that was tinged with the faintest hint of a blush. Looking at Barry, Cisco shrugged. "For serious, dude? We love Kara _and_ baby SuperFlash! Ain't no way we're gonna leave them hanging!"

Barry gave them all a weak smile. "Thank you."

They dashed through the portal.

* * *

Before the others even managed to get their bearings, Barry was out and moving leaving a trail of lightning in his wake. In his haste, he had no idea that the rest of his friends were currently at gunpoint.

The STAR Labs contingent simply glared at the gathered DEO agents in a silent fury, even the notoriously skittish Cisco. They were ready to lay a beat down on _somebody_ and if the men and women in front of them wanted to volunteer, all the better.

"STAND DOWN!"

J'onn's voice cut through the tension in the room faster than Kara could inhale a bag of pot stickers. He moved swiftly toward the surrounded group acknowledging them with a nod. "As you were, agents. These people are here for Supergirl and are our allies. Back to work." He came to a stop in front of them, looking older than they had ever seen him before. "Apologies for the less than warm welcome. With Supergirl down for the count and this new Kryptonian threat roaming around, everyone is a little on edge."

"Understandable," Oliver responded as he shook the man's hand. "It's good to know that some establishments actually take security seriously."

Cisco pouted. "I feel like that was a stab at me and STAR. Was that a stab at me and STAR?"

"Yes."

Caitlin came forward. "J'onn how is she?"

"Not good," he said with a heavy sigh. Turning, he gestured the group to follow him through the main room, decked out with all manner of technology and equipment that even put STAR Labs and the Arrow Cave to shame. "From what we were able to deduce, Kara and Reign – the other Kryptonian – fought for all of five minutes before the latter took her down. It looked like she was toying with Supergirl for the majority of the fight, judging by the brutally efficient way it ended."

They slipped through a couple of different rooms and hallways as the Martian continued.

"We've never seen anything like the energy output Reign was giving off. Not from Kara or her cousin. By the time Agent Danvers was able to get to her sister, she was bleeding and broken and had to be resuscitated multiple times on the way back and twice here before we were able to stabilize her."

Caitlin paled drastically but fought through her worry, determined to be strong for Barry. Oliver clenched his jaw, hand twitching at his side. Nyssa's face remained stoic though she caught her husband's hand in a firm grip, grounding herself. Cisco sniffed, eyes wet.

"Here we are," J'onn said a moment later when they arrived at the med bay. It was a smaller room with several observation windows that currently had their curtains drawn. They found Barry pacing back and forth frantically, smoke rising from the floor at his feet and a troubled looking Winn leaning against the wall, eyes red.

"Barry what are you doing out here?" Oliver asked seeing the distraught look on his friend's face.

He grimaced. "Alex kicked me out. Said I was 'too frantic' and 'being a pain in the ass!" he let out a hollow laugh that startled the others. "How the _fuck_ else am I supposed to act?! My pregnant girlfriend was beaten into unconsciousness and won't wake up!" Tears began to fall down his face once again and he clenched his fists angrily.

Warm arms enveloped him in a hug and Barry allowed himself to fall apart, weeping into the familiar embrace of Caitlin Snow.

"Don't worry, Barry. Alex and I will figure this out and get Kara back to you, okay? We're going to make sure everything is okay." She felt him nod into her shoulder before pulling away. "I'll let you know when things change." Moving to the door, she paused briefly to give Winn a strained smile and squeeze his hand. "Hey."

"Hey," the computer tech whispered, the corner of his lips twitching briefly in a failed smile.

They stared at each other briefly both happy to see the other again though their happiness dimmed in the shadow of Reign's handiwork. Caitlin gave Winn's hand another squeeze before entering the room, grim determination settling over her face.

* * *

Oliver had never been one to stand around and wait for things to happen to him.

Even before the island, he had been a man – delinquent really – of action and, as he looked at the devastated face of his closest friend, he felt his anger rise and the need to do _something_ well up in his chest. He turned to Nyssa who was quiet and contemplative, as was her nature. When she met his eyes, he could see the underlying fear and vulnerability the master assassin only ever let him see.

"Oliver," she breathed her tone soft, mindful of the speedster only a few feet away.

She didn't have to say anything else. He could hear the doubt, the near undetectable quiver in her normally confident voice. His arms were around her a moment later; offering his wife what comfort he could in lieu of meaningless words.

Actions spoke so much louder.

Oliver felt her shudder in his arms as she let out a deep breath, placed a grateful kiss on his neck and pulled away slightly to look up at him. He always admired Nyssa's ability to breathe, compartmentalize and keep going no matter the situation. It was something he put into practice constantly once he had fallen under her tutelage.

"This enemy, this…Reign. If anything happens to Kara," she whispered, eyes blazing. "She dies. No exceptions, no mercy."

He nodded with a grunt. "Agreed."

* * *

It was another harrowing half hour before Alex came out of the infirmary, eyes red raw and her expression so somber that they were all immediately on edge. She scanned the assembled group slowly until her gaze landed, hesitantly, on Barry.

"You can see her now."

With that, the older Danvers practically fled back into the room.

"Cait?" Barry all but shouted as he followed Alex in, looking to his friend warily, eyes, for once, not darting around the room. When she didn't answer, he pressed. "Caitlin…what is it? What's wrong?"

"Kara is fine," the brunette swallowed, a sniff following almost immediately after before she raised her head to meet her friend's eyes, her own rapidly filling with tears. "But, Barry…"

He felt the bottom fall out of his stomach.

Barry knew what that tone meant. Caitlin didn't use it often, but when she did, it was the precursor to something devastating. Seeing as her focus had been on the unconscious blonde in the hospital bed – who was still breathing – there could be only one other reason.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head in denial even as he fought to keep his composure. " _No_!" He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and knew instinctively that it was Oliver, but he didn't acknowledge the archer, his eyes still locked on the ice-meta in front of him. "No, Caitlin."

The tears falling from her eyes froze halfway down her face as Caitlin watched one of her dearest friends, knowing that her next words just might break him. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Barry."

" _NO!_ "

Before he could move, Nyssa engulfed the CSI in a tight hug as the silent assassin did her best to calm the quivering man. "Breathe, Barry, breathe!"

Deep, shuddering gasps were his only response. The voices of those around him fell away and, replaced by a loud ringing, their faces a blur as tears began to fall from Barry's green eyes. _'No. Nononononono!'_ "…Caitlin… _please_!"

The brown hair normally present on Caitlin's head slowly gave way to the stark white locks of her alter ego as she fought a losing battle with her emotions. The temperature in the room dropped rapidly and the occupants not consumed by overwhelming grief shuddered.

Winn moved toward her and grasped her shoulders instantly feeling his body temperature drop drastically. "Caitlin, you n-need to get a hold of yourself; you're going all F-Frozen on us!"

In the blink of an eye, Winn was on the floor, shoved out of the way by a vibrating – and frantic – speedster who had phased out of Nyssa and Oliver's hold and taken his place looking into the doctor's eyes. "Please," Barry begged the agony in his voice evident on his face. "Please _no_! Caitlin…!"

"Kara is _fine_ ," Alex repeated, her tone tight and clinical though they all knew she was barely holding it together. "But she took a beating, Barry. Reign was so much stronger…faster. However, you know your girlfriend; she absolutely refused to stand and watch while the world needed her even though she _knew_ she _was not_ supposed to be out there! We had to watch… She tried, Barry, she really did. It was just…just one hit too many."

Barry stared at her, head still shaking, tears running ceaselessly over his cheeks. " _NO!_ Caitlin…Alex no! No. Nononono! This isn't how it's supposed to go!"

"…she…she lost the baby, Barry."

The Scarlet Speedster stumbled back as if struck, eyes wide and sightless, his breathing shallow and fast. Someone caught him before he hit the ground and in the back of his mind he recognized the blurry face as Oliver, the archer's eyes filled with guilt and sorrow that Barry had no doubt was mirrored in his own.

"Easy, Barry, easy," the vigilante soothed, trying to steady the slowly breaking man in his arms. The only response he got was a frantic wild-eyed look and a whimper as Central City's hero began to shake. "Shit, he's having a panic attack!" He looked to Alex and Caitlin. "Do either of you have a sedative? Something his metabolism won't just burn through?" As he spoke, he brought the meta slowly to the floor, his gaze never leaving the unraveling hero.

Caitlin's white locks swayed back and forth as she shook her head, Alex following in tandem. "No. Barry's never shown any sign of panic disorder before; nothing _this_ extreme, anyway. I can try and throw something together, but there's no guarantee that it's going to last, much less work."

"Can't you knock him out?" Cisco asked his eyes on Oliver even as he rubbed his arms, still stinging from Caitlin's mini-breakdown.

Nyssa answered for her husband, her own eyes glassy. "He could but Barry – in his panic – might see it as an attack and retaliate in kind and none of us wants to deal with an aggravated speedster. In his current state, it would not be pretty for anyone." She knelt next to Oliver and gently took Barry's face, tears falling even in his panicked state, in her hands. "For now, let us see if we cannot reach him with words."

Before she could even get a word out, Barry started mumbling. "Can't be happening…not like this. We're supposed to be happy…she wasn't supposed to lose anyone else…"

"Barry?" Nyssa tried as she brushed his bangs out of his face. "Are you still with us?"

Caitlin came to kneel next to the downed speedster and grabbed his hand. "Barry? I know you just got a big shock…a terrible shock, but I need you to calm down for me, okay? Kara is going to need you to be strong for her when she wakes up."

All three saw something spark in his eyes at Caitlin's words. "…Kara?"

"Yeah, Barry," Oliver said, hoping to build off the ice-meta's success. "I can't imagine what you must be thinking right now or even what you're feeling. I do _know_ , however, that…that this _news_ ," he grimaced at his own words but he couldn't bring himself to say it outright – not this time. "Coupled with you being catatonic will devastate her." He rubbed a hand across the speedster's back and then giving him a one armed hug. "Just breathe and let yourself go, okay? We're all right here for you, Barry."

Slowly, Barry's frantic respirations calmed and his shaking stilled. In an instant, he looked haggard and worn as if all the energy from moments before completely vanished.

"Kara…" he whispered, eyes locked on her still form. He took one last shuddering breath before passing out in Oliver's arms.

* * *

"I'm going to have to talk to J'onn and see if I can get some Kryptonite. Otherwise it's going to be a bitch to take Reign down." Oliver paused, glancing over at the group surrounding the bed he had put Barry in. "They might have some objections."

Nyssa hummed. " _They_ do not have to know, Beloved. Let them focus on Kara…and Barry. God knows they are going to need all the support they can get."

"I don't –"

Heavy footsteps caught the couple's attention. Turning, they saw Cisco – face somber and devoid of any of his usual good nature – walking up to them. Unlike the two former Leaguers, he had no experience with matters such as these, especially when it was someone so close to them.

"I want in," he said simply, eyes daring them to refuse. At their confused looks, he elaborated. "I heard you in the hall earlier – what you would do to Reign if… That _bitch_ hurt my friends…my _family_! She doesn't get to just…walk away!" His voice was shaking and tears were beginning to well at the corners of his eyes.

Nyssa stepped out of Oliver's embrace and stood in front of the vibration meta, simply staring at him. Finally, after a long silence – broken only by the constant beeping and buzzing of the assorted machines – she nodded and set her hands on his shoulders.

"Very well. But I have one condition: when it comes down to it, no matter who has the upper hand, you let either Oliver or myself finish it. Do you understand?" Seeing the younger man about to protest, she cut him off. "Cisco you have never killed another human being before. You do not know the kind of strain it puts on your mind…on your soul. I would spare you that agony because I refuse to see you broken right alongside the very evil we seek to put down."

Oliver jumped in. "Nyssa's right, Cisco. We've… _been around_ , so to speak, and we know how much of a toll it takes on a person. The only way you get to do this is by listening to us, okay? We're not trying to belittle you or suggest that our rage is more righteous than yours – that's not it. We just – "

Cisco held up a hand, a small smile on his lips. "I get it. As much as I feel like I wouldn't have a problem with it…I know I would. I just…I'm so _angry_!"

"And that is why we will do it when the time comes," Nyssa said matter-of-factly. She gave the meta a soft smile. "You should get some rest for now however. Oliver and I will talk with J'onn and gather what we need."

Nodding, the meta walked back to his friend's bedside, sorrow falling across his face once more.

Oliver watched the scene before him, eyes drinking in the palpable emotions. Though his expression was stoic, his mind busily assessed anything and everything it could in order to avoid dwelling on the tragedy that his two closest friends would have to live with.

"This shouldn't have happened," he breathed softly, voice just managing to carry to his wife's ear.

Nyssa sighed, hugging him close. "Yet it has."

"Not to them," Oliver swallowed thickly. "…not to _them_."

Looking up into her husband's eyes, Nyssa saw emotions warring back and forth, fury and sorrow the most prevalent. She ran a hand over his cheek before cupping his face.

"Fate is not ours to dictate, Beloved. Nor is it something that bodes well for those who dwell on it."

"It's not _fair_!" he ground out, jaw clenched and face settling on furious as he continued to watch the two motionless superheroes across the room.

"Of course not," Nyssa agreed bringing her other hand to clasp his face and gently focus his gaze on her. When his eyes met hers, she continued. "But you better than anyone, Oliver, should know that life – that this _world_ – is not fair. I love Barry and Kara too, Beloved! I mourn for them and their child who never had a chance just as powerfully as you do but I _will not_ allow those feelings to distract me."

Oliver blinked rapidly snapping out of whatever emotional trance he had been in and looked – really looked – into Nyssa's eyes.

They were blazing with righteous anger.

"Remember your training with the League, Beloved. There is a difference between revenge and vengeance and it is important you understand that we seek the latter. Revenge is an act of passion: vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged. This," she looked to their friends for a moment, and then turned back. "This was a crime."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "Reign can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

A lone tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: This one was heavy. Not just because of the topic, but because of the departure from last chapter's levity. In case you haven't noticed, I always kind of steer toward humor because that's what feels natural to me, so I had to go out of my comfort zone for this one. Like I mentioned last chapter, these chapters are a prelude to the '** _ **Duet**_ **' redux so stick with it. One more to go!**

 **I really hope you let me know what you think about this chapter as I wasn't entirely sure about it upon publishing. The last couple of lines – Nyssa's quote about revenge/vengeance and Oliver's avenging – I borrowed from Samuel Johnson and Marvel, respectively, albeit with a little tweaking.**

 **Anyway I hope you were able to enjoy this chapter and I am looking forward to seeing you all next time!**

 **In the interim, if you are looking for a story to really sink your teeth into, I would highly recommend checking out SpeedForce 1229's stories _Survivors_ and _Seeing Red,_ respectively. Both are long and in depth and SpeedForce brings a whole new Kara to the fore brilliantly in this 'what if' story. **


	9. Reign or Shine

**A/N: So, full disclosure, I never intended for this chapter to be about Reign. Originally, we were going to skip ahead in time and that would lead us into "Duet" but, you all demanded justice be served and the result is this chapter. I have to say though, once I was able to start it, things kind of took on a life of their own. The result is this chapter…and I think it is the longest chapter that I have** _ **ever**_ **written.**

 **The reviews from last chapter were greatly appreciated. RedArcherx, Vengador Dragon, power214063, stars90, DOA40 and my Guest reviewer, I hope this chapter satisfies your needs.**

 **As for "Duet"…apparently I need to stop listening to the "Suggested" songs Spotify generates based off my playlist because…well, you'll see.**

 **UPDATED 6/1/18: Explanation at bottom if you are interested.** **Also, mad props to RedArcherx for beta-ing the rewrite as well as BeastMode92 for discussing and offering suggestions, many of which can be found in the expanded scenes.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SKIP AHEAD TO THE CHANGED SCENES, SCROLL TO THE 8TH LINE BREAK AND GO FROM THERE.**

 **Disclaimer: DC and the CW own it all (I think).**

 **Chapter Nine – Reign or Shine**

* * *

Two days – and a substantial amount of planning between Oliver, Nyssa and Cisco – later found the trio huddled in the corner of the med bay, speaking in hushed tones while they watched Barry – dark circles under his eyes contrasting harshly with his pale skin – hold a one-sided conversation with a still unconscious Kara in an attempt to keep himself distracted.

He had never seemed so hopeless.

"Look," Cisco whispered, stopping the heated debate that had sprung up between archer and assassin on how to get a hold of the kryptonite. "I know you two are used to elaborate plans and schemes and all the cloak and dagger stuff that comes easy to you but…why don't I just breach into their store rooms and take it? I can be in and out before they even realize we're up to something."

Oliver's mouth hung open in shock. "That's…actually not a bad idea, Cisco."

"Indeed. Though simplistic, I have to say that I am impressed," Nyssa admitted though one could never tell thanks to her infallible poker face.

Cisco pouted. "For the record, I'm a little offended by your surprise. I _have_ been known to come up with some pretty awesome ideas from time to time you know."

Ignoring his complaint, the two vigilantes motioned him to follow them as they left the med bay. They walked in silence for a moment, waiting for the hallway to clear of any closely prying ears. Once they determined everything safe, Oliver spoke.

"So we've got the how down, now we just need a distraction."

"Why?" Cisco asked, puzzled. "I can just grab it and meet you both outside, no muss no fuss."

Nyssa gave a smirk. "Because, Cisco, we want the DEO to know that we are… _displeased_ with their current inaction and their inability to assist Kara when she was in the field. Where she never should have been in the first place. I am still perplexed as to why the first thing out of Alex's mouth when her sister volunteered to fight were not the words "'don't be stupid! You're pregnant!'"

"I know it's not an excuse but," Cisco offered with a shrug. "Caitlin told me that Winn said Alex has been off her game ever since Maggie left. Apparently she's only gotten worse since your wedding."

A flicker of concern passed through Nyssa's eyes briefly, before she shook her head. "It matters not. It has happened and we cannot change it. Beloved, I believe I have thought of a suitable distraction."

Oliver raised a brow, a smirk on his lips. "Care to share with the class?"

She answered her husband's look with one of her own.

"Here is what we are going to do…"

* * *

In the end, Nyssa's plan comprised of three steps.

The first involved Oliver making a scene when J'onn inevitably denied them access to the kryptonite, preferably pulling as much attention to himself as he could. Which led to their current situation.

"You have about five seconds to lower your weapon and surrender before I let my agents open fire, Mr. Queen. I know that this is a… _difficult_ time for you; it's the same for a lot of us here," J'onn placated, his eyes watching the open and drawn bow of the archer from Earth-1 warily while a half dozen armed DEO agents formed a semi-circle around the two of them. "However, that does not give you carte blanche to operate how you see fit. You aren't even _from_ this Earth."

A breach opened up just behind the vigilante – who didn't even flinch – and out walked Cisco in full Vibe regalia. From his position safely behind Oliver, the meta snorted in amusement, a grin on his face. He leaned toward his ally and stage whispered. "Dude, he basically just pulled the 'you don't even go here' card!"

* * *

Step 2 was all about intimidation.

* * *

With a low growl that would not have been out of place coming from a cornered lion, Oliver ignored the techie's comment and locked eyes with J'onn, his own gaze defiant even amidst the number of weapons aimed at him.

Despite J'onn's warning, both groups continued to stare each other down until the Green Martian, so focused on the duo in front of him, stiffened as the feel of cold, sharp steel settled silently against his throat, the blade digging in just enough to draw a small trickle of blood.

"Asking you for the Kryptonite was a courtesy, J'onn," whispered Nyssa from his ear, her voice soft but with a cutting edge of its own. "Unlike the DEO – who seems content to sit and twiddle their thumbs while Supergirl is _in a coma_ – we are going to take the fight to the bitch that did this," she said, tone still just as dangerous, though growing in vehemence. "Reign attacked one of our own and took something away from two of my closest friends that was _not_ hers to take. I am going to put an arrow through her heart and watch the air flee her body as her life slowly fades into nothing."

She dug the knife just a little further into the director's neck drawing a hiss. "And I am going to _enjoy_ every moment of it. Now, unless you wish to leave this room in two pieces and a body bag, tell your men to stand down."

Swallowing carefully, J'onn gave his agents a harsh glare – they _completely_ missed the woman's approach after all – before nodding his head. "Stand down."

* * *

The final step was all about style.

* * *

Keeping J'onn's body between her and the watching DEO agents – whose numbers had grown upon seeing their Director at knifepoint – Nyssa slowly walked toward Oliver and Cisco, never taking her eyes off the crowd before her. Seeing the look of resignation on J'onn's face brought a smirk to her own.

"Such a shame you are not as forthcoming with information as you insist your agents are, is it not, J'onn?" She chuckled as the man's eye twitched in annoyance, easily recognizing the shot at his character for what it was. "I wager if you were, this whole debacle would not even _phase_ you. Cisco, breach."

Stifling a giggle, the meta complied. "I see what you did there."

Oliver backed through the glowing portal first, his glare never leaving his face as he kept bow and arrow poised to fire. Nyssa took another step back, her smile turning mischievous.

"Gentlemen, this is the day you will always remember as the day that you _almost_ caught the Demon's Heir." She paused, considering something for a moment. "It is also the day that you _almost_ lived up to the expectations of an elite, black ops government organization. I bid you adieu!"

With that, she shoved J'onn as hard as she could toward the nearest agents, sending them all into a heap of tangled limbs on the floor and bowing through the breach.

Cisco shook his head as he stepped through the breach himself, mumbling. "Someone's discovered Netflix."

* * *

In the dead of night Nyssa, Cisco and Oliver broke in to the small apartment.

Everything was still and silent, save Cisco's light breathing and the meta could only shrug in response to the glare that Oliver was sending his way. Apparently breathing like a normal person was heavily frowned upon when it came to infiltration with former League of Assassin members.

Earlier in the day, they strategized over the floor plans the DEO acquired – which Winn had surrendered easily in the face of a glowering Oliver – and decided on a plan of attack. Upon reviewing the footage – which was spotty at best – Cisco managed to get from the Department of Extranormal Operations, they found that Kara had, at one point during the fight, knocked off the other Kryptonian's mask. From there, a simple facial recognition scan led them to discover that Reign – or Samantha Arias as her driver's license claimed – lived in a two-bedroom apartment on the third floor of a middle class establishment.

Cisco, being new to infiltration and – according to Oliver – more likely to screw everything up, would be checking the smaller of the two bedrooms along with the kitchen while Oliver and Nyssa took the master room.

He was helping, just _far_ away from the danger.

"Dum dum dum, da da, dum dum dum, da da," he hummed to himself, taking in the empty walls and almost spartan decoration of the living room. Cisco paused as his gaze fell upon the flat screen tv and connected gaming console with a raised brow, noting the two wireless controllers that rested on the couch.

"A baddie with a gaming hobby? I bet she's a _bitch_ to play against in _Fornite_. Which reminds me, I _have_ to convince Barry and Wally to get back on the squad. Superhuman reflexes are a must when trying to reach the pro circuit!"

He reached the island that separated the kitchen from the living room, eyes scanning the piles of miscellaneous mail and a discarded pizza box filled with the remains of their villain's dinner. A pair of empty soda cans rested nearby, a purple crazy straw sticking out of each. Cisco frowned.

"Huh…so Reign likes crazy straws. Who'd've thought?" He paused before returning to his humming. "Da da daaaa, da da daaaa, da da daaa, da da!"

Scanning the rest of the kitchen and finding nothing out of the ordinary, Cisco proceeded to the second bedroom, mindful of his footfalls. Grabbing the doorknob, he paused to look back toward where Oliver and Nyssa were waiting for his 'all clear' to move forward with the mission.

They were glaring heatedly at him.

Oliver's eye was most likely twitching underneath his mask since he held his bow in hand. Funny how that little tic transferred so seamlessly once the archer got a hold of his weapon. Cisco nearly snorted a laugh but choked it down – nearly _choking_ on the aborted chuckle – when he met Nyssa's eyes.

All the power she had ever wielded as Ra's and one of the League's top assassins focused into an ice cold glower that felt like it was burning through his eyes and out the back of his skull. She held up her left hand and pointed deliberately at her watch with the other.

Cisco swallowed.

"Right, checking the other room. Time is money!"

With a sharp twist, no doubt brought on by the promise of his own demise at his allies' hands if he didn't hurry up, the meta opened the door.

Curiously, the room wasn't as dark as the near pitch black of the rest of the apartment. A faint pink glow illuminated the room in an eerie tableau that did _not_ match their target at all. As the vibe meta scanned the room and noticed the _Harry Potter_ posters, decorative pink and white dresser and toys scattered haphazardly across the floor, he felt his stomach drop. Glancing to the small bed – dressed with a poofy comforter and more pink – his breath caught.

A tiny head of brown hair peeked out from under the covers, contrasting with the white pillow it rested on. Soft features revealed themselves: a forehead relaxed in sleep, naturally thin eyebrows that curved gently over as yet unseen eyes, cheeks filled out with baby fat that would no doubt haunt the tiny child into adolescence, a slightly upturned nose, chapped lips – no doubt a result of the spinning fan above – and a rounded chin.

"Oh shit…"Cisco breathed, eyes wide. She couldn't be more than a few years old – five at the most – and they were here to _kill_ her mother! He turned sharply on his heel, nearly tripping over one of the child's discarded toys, and locked terrified eyes with Oliver and Nyssa.

"Guys," he hissed, moving toward them with surprising grace. "Ix nay on the illing kay!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Cisco?" Oliver growled his words clear despite his clenched teeth hardly moving. "And why the hell are you speaking in Pig Latin?"

Shrugging, the meta answered. "It helps me cope. But seriously, we can't do this!"

Nyssa silently stalked toward him coming to a stop inches from his face. "Why not? Not two days ago you were all for eliminating Reign. Was that all bluster and false words to make yourself feel better?"

Cisco visibly recoiled at the intensity of Nyssa's accusation. Behind her, he saw Oliver's eyes widen for a moment before his expression fell blank, though the man's eyes stayed locked on his wife in a calculating stare. A feeling of foreboding settled into his stomach as he spoke.

"Reign…isn't alone. Just take a look around, you guys," he said gesturing to the open space behind him. "A gaming console with _two_ controllers, empty soda cans with crazy straws in them. That doesn't spell anything out for you?!"

"Should it?" Nyssa asked, her eyes never leaving his face and promising only pain if he didn't get to his point soon.

Oliver moved forward to stand next to her, hand reaching for her shoulder to try to quell some of the ex-assassin's anger. He remained silent but judging by the look in his eyes, Cisco could see that the archer realized the situation.

Taking a breath to gather his courage – Nyssa on a _good_ day was enough to scare him shitless – the vibe meta explained. "There is a little girl in the second bedroom. She's sound asleep surrounded by posters of everybody's favorite teen wizard whump magnet, pink splattered _everything_ and a veritable minefield of toys with pointy ends! And she has absolutely _no idea_ that we are here to kill her mother!"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, all the righteous fury leaving him in seconds. It was one thing to plot an assassination of an enemy when they remained simply that. However, when more information revealed they weren't _all_ evil – Reign had a fucking _kid_ – the line really started to blur. That didn't necessarily mean that the target automatically earned a pass; a couple of years ago, Oliver wouldn't have even blinked at Cisco's revelation.

Then he'd found out about William.

"Fuck," he breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. Striding past both Cisco and Nyssa, Oliver stuck his head into the smaller bedroom. Upon confirming Cisco's words he clenched his fists and stepped back out, swearing. "Fuck!"

Nyssa's gaze flicked to her husband for a moment, seeing his resolve falter. She moved toward him and deftly plucked their jury-rigged trump card from his quiver, the sickly green arrow casting an ominous glow over the darkened living room. Without waiting for either of the males to question her actions, she turned to the only unsearched room left in the apartment – the master bedroom – and reached to open the door.

"Nyssa!" Oliver gasped, padding to her on silent feet and catching the hand holding the kryptonite arrow. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to finish this, Beloved," she explained calmly, not meeting his eyes. "That was the mission the moment we saw what Reign did to Kara. That was the mission when Cisco broke into the DEO's armory to grab the kryptonite. That was the mission when you put this arrow together on the way over here." She turned to face him, face devoid of emotion. "That is _still_ the mission, whether she has a child or not."

Cisco shook his head. "No, Nyssa. You can't do this."

Her head snapped toward the younger hero, a flash of rage passing through her eyes. "Watch me."

Oliver stepped in front of her, blocking the way. "I won't let you do this, Nyssa. Not now that we know the game has changed."

"Why? Why does this… _monster_ having a child change anything?!" she spat, looking up into her archer's eyes.

It took Oliver all of his considerable poker skills to school his features and not react when he saw her face. He had seen flashes of it back at the DEO: when Caitlin had confirmed Kara's miscarriage and when she all but declared they were going to avenge their best friends. Here and now in the green glow of the very weapon she was holding, Oliver saw it.

Unshed tears glistened in her brown eyes and there was a war raging behind the normally guarded brown orbs. Her indifferent façade was slowly falling apart.

"Nys…" he whispered, trying to soothe his wife. "I know you're angry – I am too – but you _know_ we can't do this."

Scowling, the ravenette attempted to pull herself out of his grasp. "I have already told the both of you that this changes _nothing_! The League used to perform assassinations such as this all the time. _Sara_ carried out missions just like this while she was a member!"

"The League is _gone_ , Nyssa! You _disbanded_ it for God's sake!" Oliver countered, his eyes pleading. "You told me one of the biggest reasons you did was because you didn't want to be anything like your father – playing God with the fate of others."

"This is _different!_ " she nearly cried causing Oliver to wince and Cisco to glance toward both bedroom doors warily. "You know what she did! What she _took_!"

"I know, Nys, I know. Trust me I want justice for them just as badly as you do but this… _I_ can't do this. We _shouldn't_ do this. That's not who I am anymore and I _know_ it's not who you want to become – especially since it is exactly what your father would do."

A heavy silence descended after that, permeated only by Nyssa's shuddering breaths as she tried her best to keep from breaking.

Cisco, realizing that the moment would probably be better if he wasn't involved – or in the room at all – gave them a wave. "Ok, well, I'm glad that crisis was averted! I'm just gonna go out and –"

In a shower of splintered wood, plaster and fiberglass insulation, the door to the master bedroom exploded.

Clad in blue sleep pants decorated with small renderings of – ironically – the House of El coat of arms and a gray tank top, Reign glared at the three home invaders, eyes blazing with molten heat.

"You know, if you are going to break in to someone's house, it usually helps when you're _not_ performing a damn soap opera in their living room!"

Cisco stumbled back, tripping over himself and falling to the floor in his shock. Oliver and Nyssa jumped back, the latter brandishing the glowing green arrow while the former reached for a fresh one, drawing and nocking it in one fluid motion from the quiver on his back.

"I don't know who you all are and I don't care: you have _one_ chance to get the hell out of my home before I start throwing punches. You _really_ wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Despite wearing pajamas and devoid of the mask they had seen in the battle footage, the woman's visage promised to deliver on her threat.

Glowing eyes preparing to fire their heat vision helped too, of course.

Whatever progress Oliver managed to make in quieting Nyssa's wrath was forgotten in an instant as the former Ra's seethed, nearly spitting fire as she addressed their foe. "I assure you, superpowers or not, your anger is _nothing_ in the shadow of my rage! I _will_ kill you for what you have done!"

"Who are you?" Reign asked the glow dying down to reveal brown eyes filled with curiosity, though her body remained tense and ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"Who we are is none of your concern," Nyssa bit out, gripping the kryptonite arrow tightly. "All you need to know is that we are here to avenge a crime you committed against one of our friends!"

The pajama-clad woman gave her a puzzled look. "Unlesss your friends are drug dealers, gang-bangers, murderers or convicted felons then I think you have the wrong apartment."

"I do not think so," Nyssa countered. "You are Reign, are you not? Or rather, Samantha Arias as you have taken to calling yourself in the civilian world." At the other woman's nod Nyssa continued. "Then we are exactly where we need to be. You will pay for what you have done!"

"Nyssa," Oliver breathed in warning, eyes darting between his wife and the super powered mother in front of them.

" _No_ , Oliver! I will _not_ let this murderer walk around without consequence after what she did! I will not stand by while Kara is laid in the med bay because she was beaten unconscious! I won't let this _bitch_ enjoy what's been taken from our friends who are _mourning_ the loss of their child!"

In her rage, Nyssa didn't realize that she was crying, the angry tears running in rivers down her face. Her expression was terrifying, though Oliver felt each of her heaving breaths like a stab to his own heart. The dam on her emotions had finally broken.

Before either Oliver or Cisco could stop her Nyssa lunged.

In the time it took both men to blink, Reign caught the ex-assassin by the throat with one hand while the other intercepted the wrist of the one wielding the kryptonite arrow, effectively ending the assault before it had really begun.

"Nyssa!" Oliver shouted bringing his bow back to bear, the arrow taut while Cisco powered up his vibes. "Let her go! Let her go and we'll leave." He couldn't keep the waver from his voice. "Please."

Reign was quick to disarm her attacker, roughly shaking the woman's hand and squeezing until the lethal arrow fell from her grasp and to the floor, where the Kryptonian promptly incinerated it with her heat vision.

Nyssa flinched.

Ignoring the two men in the room, Reign brought her gaze back to the woman she currently held with one hand. Her captive's feet dangled a foot off the ground though she continued to struggle, flailing fruitlessly while throwing desperate punches. The strikes barely registered to the Kryptonian who only raised a brow in question at the distraught look on Nyssa's face.

"Enough!" Reign barked, tightening her grip around Nyssa's throat to gain her cooperation. When the assassin finally complied, she continued. "This is getting ridiculous. You obviously know that you cannot hurt me or, as I guess was the original intent of your breaking in, kill me. However, your… _zeal_ for my death and repeated accusations that I murdered a child have me curious."

Her gaze shifted first to Oliver, who still held his bow ready, and then Cisco who looked anxious with sweat running down his face.

"I may be prone to collateral damage but I'm pretty sure I would have remembered killing an innocent intentionally. Of course, you are the first people to track me down after one of my…purges, so maybe I'm not as careful as I've led myself to believe. I've also gone to great lengths to keep my identity hidden so the fact that you're here means that you have connections. Talk."

Nyssa responded, all the fight leaving her in an instant.

"Y-you killed…" Nyssa whimpered, struggling to speak through Reign's tight grip. "The w-woman you f-fought…Super…girl…pregnant." Her tears were now falling down her captor's hand and forearm, evidence of her emotional pain.

The look on Reign's face turned into a contemplative frown as she tried to recall the incident in question. A flash of blonde hair and bright blue eyes crossed her mind. A shield bedecked with a stylized red 'S' highlighted by yellow. A blue suit with a red cape, skirt and boots.

Pleas begging her to stop her 'rampage.'

Slowly, Reign lowered the raven-haired woman to the floor where, upon her release, she crumpled to the ground, Oliver rushing to her side. Now she remembered the woman: a Kryptonian like her with powers enough to rival her own. They had fought briefly, fierce and deadly, until she took the upper hand.

"I remember your friend. She stopped me from eliminating one of the more violent drug-dealing gangs in the city. I told her I was removing a threat and to get out of the way. She refused." Reign's eyes took on a faraway look as her memory of the encounter returned. "When I gave her a second chance to stand down she insisted that I was doing more harm than good with my actions and scaring the public but…that has never been my concern."

Oliver ran a gentle hand over his wife's now bruised neck grimacing as she winced at the contact. He turned her head to face him and saw her heartbroken expression. Swallowing, he addressed Reign.

"What _is_ your concern, then?"

"My daughter," replied the woman matter-of-factly, as if it were obvious. "My daughter's safety has been the most important thing to me since the moment of her birth – back when I still believed I was fully human."

Cisco, silent until now, gave her a curious look. "If you were concerned about your daughter's safety, why go through all the trouble of putting together a vigilante persona and bringing so much attention to yourself? Why didn't you just keep everything low key and only act when you needed to?"

"What good is having the ability to ensure my daughter's wellbeing if I just _wait_ for something to happen to act?" she laughed with an incredulous look at the vibe meta. "By being proactive and taking out the threats _before_ they have a chance to hurt her, I can better protect my daughter."

"So you are judge, jury and executioner of those who you _think_ might harm her?" Oliver scoffed as he pulled Nyssa into his arms, doing his best to calm her. "That seems a little presumptuous, don't you think?"

Cisco pointedly cleared his throat, giving the archer a look. "I didn't know you moved into a glass house, Oliver. It's nice. It sure would be a shame if someone was to start _throwing stones_!"

Rolling his eyes Oliver continued. "If we all went around and _eliminated_ potential threats to our families because we were worried there might be a chance they would harm them in the future the world would be in complete chaos!"

Reign stared at him for a long moment, considering his words. Finally, she spoke.

"A few months ago my daughter, Ruby, and I attended the L-Corp Supergirl statue unveiling. She was so excited to see it. Supergirl is her hero and it has been awhile since anyone has reported a sighting, so attending the event was a must for Rubes."

Again, it seemed like the woman became lost in her memory, staring into the darkness while the other three occupants of the living room waited for her to continue.

"It was cold, I remember trying to convince Ruby she needed to wear a jacket but she didn't want to because it was going to cover her 'I love Supergirl' shirt. She said if there was a chance of Supergirl showing up, she wanted to make sure she was showing her support," she chuckled, a fond expression crossing her face as she recalled the event in question. "She refused to acknowledge the jacket because it was a Super _man_ hoodie."

Nyssa had long since buried her face in Oliver's chest, her tears still coming. Aside from the occasional shudder, they were silent. Despite her best efforts, she could feel her resolve – what was left of it after being thoroughly man handled – waning as the story unfolded.

Oliver rhythmically ran his hand through Nyssa's hair, trying to soothe her as best he could, though he remained enraptured by Reign's words.

Realizing early on that he was the only one who had any sort of chance at protecting his allies, Cisco kept his guard up, hands glowing with energy he would throw at a moment's notice should the need arise. His eyes never left the deceptively harmless looking woman and, if he wasn't so intent on hearing what else she had to say, he would've been incredibly proud of himself.

"There was so much excitement in the air and so many people standing shoulder to shoulder. It was a good thing she put the hoodie on after all because it was one of the vintage ones; bright blue instead of the darker tone everything shifted to once Supergirl came on to the scene. I was able to keep an eye on her even when she ran off trying to get to the front of the crowd nearest the stage.

"She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and, while she was trying to shout something back at me, ran headlong into a woman with a serious look on her face. I had to corral Ruby back to get her to apologize but after that, she took off once again."

She paused, her brow furrowing. "I admit I was distracted by the woman, apologizing to her again before staying to talk for a few moments. She was attractive. I took my eyes off Ruby for only _seconds_ and all hell broke loose. Some _terrorist_ decided to attack L-Corp's ceremony with a submarine," she growled, her fists clenching. "They fired two torpedoes into the foundation of the pier where the statue was located and things started falling apart. The stage and its supports went first, crashing down on top of the puzzled public.

"Everyone began to panic, myself included. People were screaming and running in every direction crashing into and knocking over others who were doing the same. It took me a second to realize I had absolutely no idea where Ruby was before I took off towards the stage, the last place I knew she was trying to get. I saw that damn hoodie before I heard her screams."

Cisco gasped when he saw the single tear that ran down Reign's cheek.

"She was pinned under the supports, crying and wailing for me to help her, to save her. 'Momma! _Momma_ it hurts! Help me, Momma, please!'" the Kryptonian's eyes were glistening now, staring straight ahead and a slight tremble ran through her body. "I've never moved faster in my life. I was at her side in an instant trying to calm her down, promising her I would get her out. I tried. I tried to lift the frame _so many times_ but it wouldn't budge; it was too damn heavy.

"I was shaking so badly it was a miracle I was even able to do _anything_. Finally, it budged but then Ruby was screaming again, crying about how much it hurt. 'Why are you hurting me, Momma? I wasn't bad! Please stop, Momma, I didn't do anything!'"

Now it was Reign crying in the otherwise quiet living room, though tears and a constant quiver of her lips were the only outward signs. She took a breath, gathering herself and looking toward her daughter's bedroom.

"One of the stray ends of the framework had impaled her leg. She was bleeding so much; I don't understand how I missed it the entire time I was with her. I was kneeling in a pool of my daughter's blood and I _couldn't help her_! Ruby is…everything to me. Her father was non-existent save for the actual act of procreation, so all we had was each other. I would do _anything_ for my baby, to keep her safe," she scoffed bitterly, and rubbed a fist across her eyes. "Yet there I was, my daughter screaming in agony and begging for help, absolutely _useless_!

"All I could do was sit there and tell her that everything was going to be okay, that Momma was going to take care of it. Do you know what it feels like to lie to your child? How it feels look them in the eye and tell them that you were going to save them and _know_ that you have no idea how? It is the most horrible feeling in the world. I've never been more disgusted with myself than I was in that something happened.

"The frustration, anger, self-loathing and fear I was feeling in that moment…seemed to collide. I refused to lose the most precious thing in the world to me. I kissed Ruby on the head, told her that this was going to hurt but that she needed to be strong for me. I told her I loved her more than anything in the world. 'I love you too, Momma.' I grabbed the frame, gripped it tight, and pulled."

"I still wake up some nights with Ruby's screams echoing in my head. Even knowing that what I did saved her, I can't ever forgive myself for causing the pain she felt when I lifted that ton of steel off of her. I gathered her in my arms and ran. I didn't even think about going to the car – I just sort of… _knew_ I could get her to the hospital faster if I ran. A minute later, I was screaming myself hoarse in the middle of the hospital lobby, begging them to help my daughter. When I wouldn't settle down after they refused to admit her immediately, I got angry. They took her into surgery straightaway after I knocked out two of the security guards called to escort me off the premises."

Reign licked her lips, sniffing as she swiped at her eyes again.

"Sitting in the waiting room, powerless, I vowed that I would do _whatever_ it took to keep my daughter from having to suffer like that again. As I held her in my arms once she was out of surgery, I knew I could use whatever powers I had been granted to make good on that vow. So, that's what I've done for the last few months – find potential threats to my daughter's safety and wipe them out before they _ever_ get a chance to hurt her."

All was quiet in the living room at the end of Reign's story; even Nyssa's sobs had finally ceased.

Oliver was the first to speak, his mind running over every aspect of what he had just heard. "If you only go after threats to your daughter why did you attack Supergirl?"

Closing her eyes, Reign heaved a heavy sigh. "Your friend, yes? The one who…was pregnant?" On receiving nods from Cisco and Oliver, the woman flinched. "There aren't words I can offer you to express how sorry I am for what's happened. I know it won't make any difference, but, I didn't know that she was pregnant when I fought back."

"Would it've made any difference if you'd known?" Nyssa bit out quietly, a small hiccup halfway through the question as she turned to face the Kryptonian. "Or would you still've beaten her unconscious regardless?"

Reign didn't answer for a long moment instead choosing to stare into the tortured brown eyes glaring daggers back at her. "Initially, I was going to ignore her. My attacks aren't very elaborate: fly in, locate the target and wipe them out. She continued to get in my way, insisting that those I sought had done nothing to deserve the sentence I brought. I told her to step aside; I didn't have an argument with her. She refused again, imploring me to reconsider my actions. There was nothing to reconsider; these criminals had hurt hundreds of people already, whether directly or with the drugs they dealt. Who's to say letting them go wouldn't result in harm coming to my Ruby?

"I asked her to get out of the way again, told her she was not going to change my mind. She gave me a disappointed look; like she really believed her words were going to stop me. 'It doesn't have to be this way,' she said. I explained she was the one making the "situation" a situation in the first place. She didn't like that."

"Wait," Cisco said, his hands now long since devoid of vibes and at his sides as he tried to follow the story. "Earlier you said you 'fought _back_.' What exactly happened?"

Licking her lips, Reign answered. "She threw the first punch, not that it makes much of a difference. As soon as she attacked, she became a threat to Ruby's safety, so I retaliated. The biggest reason for me coming out on top is because I know what I am fighting for: Ruby. Supergirl – _Kara's_ – reasons were much more self-righteous. Of course, my heritage also seems to have played a part."

"No," Nyssa whimpered shaking her head in denial. "In the time that I've known her, Kara has never started an unnecessary fight. You're lying."

"Nys," Oliver warned softly. He was on her side of course; Kara wasn't known for picking fights. However, if he had learned one thing during all of the training and hell that he'd been through, it was that getting as much information as you possibly could was always for the best. "Let's hear her out."

He received a betrayed look in return.

"From what I've discovered of my origin in the last few weeks, I was meant for something much more sinister and world-ending than being an overprotective mother. I visited my adopted mother who, when I questioned her, showed me the ship that brought me to Earth. There was a data crystal that was set to respond to my DNA from which I gleaned everything I could possibly want about myself.

"I was created to be Reign, world-killer. The cult that sent me to Earth enhanced my genetics with whatever mysticism it was they specialized in, granting me more power than any regular Kryptonian would have underneath a yellow sun, theoretically. It wouldn't even have been my choice to become what they intended me to be; I would simply wake up one day with the need to cleanse the Earth."

"What's to say you won't?" Cisco asked, voicing the question his companions had been thinking. "What makes you so sure that you won't snap?"

Reign sent him a wan smile. "Because its already happened."

"What stopped you?" Nyssa whispered, her voice soft as if she already knew the answer.

"Ruby."

The answer was so simple that the three home invaders could only blink; it was so obvious when they thought about it. She had been talking of nothing but keeping her daughter safe since thwarting their attack.

"My desire to protect her from harm overrode what was supposedly planted into my brain," she shot a smirk at them. "I've come to the conclusion that my upbringing was what tipped the scale in my favor, actually; I was raised by a fiercely protective woman in Patricia Arias. Growing up, it was all about tough love but my mother always went above and beyond to keep me safe.

A chuckle escaped her lips before a nostalgic smile took over.

"There was one time I came home from a date and the boy tried to get a little handsy when I didn't want him to. Patricia kicked the front door open, put her double barrel right in his face, and gave him until the count of five to get off her property. I'm pretty sure the kid shit his pants. She put two shells into his taillights on three."

Despite the situation, Cisco couldn't stop his snort of laughter. When the other three looked at him, he shrugged. "I'm sorry but that is _funny_! I bet that poor schmuck kept his mouth shut, too! "

Shaking his head, Oliver looked to Reign again. "You were saying?"

"I think what really made the difference in the end," the Kryptonian continued. "What really _cemented_ the idea of absolute love came when I was 18. I was at a party after our high school football team won their Regional game and the quarterback was chatting me up. He kept giving me drinks and I didn't think twice: I was the loner country girl who had never received so much as a passing 'hey' throughout high school and I was _finally_ being noticed. Unlike Supergirl and, until recently, I was able to get drunk.

"I blacked out. I woke up the next day in my bed with my head throbbing and my mother standing over me with the most disappointed look I had ever seen. She gave me hell for getting drunk off my ass but, once she was finished with her tirade, she kissed me on the forehead and told me she loved me. Then she grounded me for the rest of my senior year. Fast-forward to a few months later and she found me bawling my eyes out on the bathroom floor, a positive pregnancy test next to me."

Nyssa sat up, leaning back into Oliver for support. "What happened?"

"She could have screamed. She could've cried…could've called me a whore and kicked me out of the house. But Mom…she sat down on the floor next to me and held me. Just pulled me close and said everything was going to be all right. 'I'm right here, baby girl. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. Momma's got you, baby. Momma loves you.'" Once again Reign's eyes went glassy at the memory though there was no pain this time.

She was happy.

"That's what saved me from becoming Reign the World-Killer. My mother's utter love and devotion for me – her adopted _alien_ daughter – when I had fallen to my lowest point and dragged her reputation down with me changed everything. When I held my Ruby for the first time, I knew I was going to be the same way. Anything, _everything_ , for her."

Contemplative silence followed her words, none of the trio able to muster the same enthusiasm they had when they left the DEO. All of a sudden, things weren't so black and white as they had been hours ago.

Reign wasn't a mindless monster tearing through National City intent on death and destruction. She was a devoted mother to a daughter who probably had no idea that her mom was slowly but surely wiping out any _conceivable_ threats to her safety. Coupled with the fact that, loathe though they were to admit it, she hadn't intentionally targeted Kara, Reign had built a rock solid case in her defense.

Not that they would have been able to take her down with the loss of the kryptonite arrow.

"So what happens now?" Reign questioned, casting an appraising glance to her audience. "I've told you my story, but I understand that words and intentions can't make up for what's been done. However, should you choose to follow through with your mission, I _will_ retaliate."

"Momma?"

Four heads snapped to the doorway of the smaller bedroom at the sound of the sleepy voice, all eyes locking onto the little dark haired girl who looked back at them with drowsy half-lidded eyes. She rubbed a small hand across her eyes, clutching a cape wearing teddy bear in the other. An oversized Supergirl t-shirt that hung down past her knees served as her sleepwear.

"Ruby, sweetheart, what are you doing up?" Reign asked, all tension leaving her body as she focused soft eyes on her daughter.

"I heard voices," she explained with a sniffle. A moment later her sleep-addled brain registered the strangers in the room. "Are you having a party, Momma? Are they your friends?"

To everyone's surprise, Nyssa chuckled. Her eyes were alight for the first time since they'd come to Kara's Earth. She took in the small child in front of them, the picture of innocence. Glancing to Reign for permission to talk to her daughter – to which the woman gave a hesitant nod – Nyssa addressed the girl.

"Ruby, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"My name is Nyssa. This is Oliver and Cisco," she pointed to the two men in turn. "We…work in the same business as your mother. She was involved in an incident a few days ago and we wanted to talk to her to get her side of the story."

Ruby nodded. "You mean her fight with Supergirl?"

That shocked the two vigilantes and metahuman who, in unison, turned to stare at Reign.

"When I saved Ruby, she was awake for the whole thing despite the pain. She's known I've had powers for as long as I have. I don't see the point in keeping what I do secret from her, especially since she would call me out on it. She's very perceptive for a five-year old," the Kryptonian explained nonchalantly. "Of course, I received an earful for fighting with her hero when I got home."

"Momma doesn't normally fight good guys and after I told her she was naughty for fighting, we've been praying for Supergirl to get better soon," Ruby offered, a proud smile on her face. Her expression shifted abruptly to one of caution. "You're not gonna take Momma away, are you? She didn't mean it!"

Seeing the girl starting to panic, Nyssa shook her head. "No, little one, we're not. I think…we finally understand. We got what we came for."

Getting to her feet she offered her husband a hand up which he accepted, a small smile on his lips as he gazed at her with pride shining in his eyes. She kept hold of his hand, returning the reassuring squeeze with one of her own.

"Now, it is late and we have taken up enough of your time," turning to face their former target she spoke. "Reign –"

"Please, call me Samantha or Sam if you'd rather. I only took on the Reign moniker to keep my identity hidden though that doesn't seem to have worked out too well."

Nyssa nodded. "Samantha then. Please understand: I know now _why_ you did what you did but I cannot simply forget what was done to my best friend, accident or not. Not right away, at least. You understand?"

"Of course," Sam said. "Nor would I dream of asking you to. Sometimes time is the only cure."

They stared at each other a moment longer though there was no animosity in their gazes this time.

Finally, Nyssa looked to Oliver and Cisco. "Let us go then, Beloved. Cisco. We should get back to the DEO and our friends. They are going to need all the support we can offer them. Samantha, Ruby; until next we meet." With that the three left as silently as they had come.

Except for Cisco who managed to ram his knee right into the kitchen island he had forgotten was there.

Giggles followed the blushing meta out into the hall.

* * *

A throbbing pain in her skull greeted Kara the moment she was able to comprehend anything. A long, pained moan forced its way from her parched throat as she became hyper aware of everything around her, senses kicking into overdrive.

There was a commotion from right beside her before an excited shout nearly shattered her eardrums, the voice's proximity near deafening.

"CAITLIN! ALEX! SHE'S AWAKE!"

Kara grimaced, another moan of discomfort leaving her as she scrunched up her eyes desperately trying to stave off the building pressure in her head. She knew that voice though, almost as well as she knew her own. Attempting to open her eyes, Kara hissed at the bright lights of what could only be solar lamps shining down on her, recoiling sharply back into her pillow.

Heels clicking on tile announced the approach of someone else.

"Barry," hissed the agitated voice of Caitlin Snow. "What did I tell you about loud noises?!"

"Uh…not to make them?"

"That's right. You know Kara's senses are several times more powerful than ours on a regular day and I _told_ you that her waking up from her coma was going to send them over the edge!" The woman was irate but she kept her voice to a quiet scolding.

"I'm sorry, Cait. It's just…she's _awake_!"

It was Alex's voice that responded next.

" _Barry_! You're still shouting! Do you really want your girlfriend to go deaf _just_ as she's waking up?"

Before either doctor could continue tearing into her boyfriend, Kara managed to open her eyes and call out, her voice raspy from disuse.

"B-Barry."

Immediately, all arguments ceased as attention focused on the blinking Kryptonian. Bright blue eyes stared at them – albeit out of focus – trying to discern who was who of the three silhouettes hovering above her. Unfortunately, two of the three individuals had short hair and, while it was easy enough to discern Caitlin, Kara really wanted her vision to clear so she didn't accidentally call Barry Alex and vice versa.

One case of mistaken identity had been more than enough.

"Kara?" the blurry figure to her right asked softly, a gently hand caressing her cheek. "You with me, baby?"

A weak smile came to her lips. "Mmm….Barry."

The group chuckled at her response, the relief evident as the tension left the room in an instant.

Thankfully, Kara's vision finally cleared moments later and she was able to discern the faces before her. Each of them were looking down at her with relieved smiles: Caitlin's eyes were bright with unshed tears even as she checked Kara's vitals, ecstatic grin on her face; Alex had grabbed one of her little sister's hands and held it tightly in her own, a single tear rolling down her cheek; and then there was Barry.

Her boyfriend hadn't bothered to hide his tears as they fell in rivers but her breath caught as she took him in. His normally bright and joyful eyes, while happy, held a pronounced sadness that sent a rushing feeling of foreboding to settle in her belly. Deep purple bruises sat beneath the green eyes she loved so much showing her that he hadn't been sleeping very well. In fact, as her eyes scanned him over for any other signs of self-neglect, she realized that he looked substantially thinner than the last time she had seen him.

"Welcome back, baby sis," Alex greeted quietly, mindful of Caitlin's earlier rant at Barry. "You had us worried for a while there."

Though most of her recent memories were hazy, Kara knew that she had been in a fight with the other Kryptonian – Reign – after the DEO had asked her over as a consultant. She remembered confronting her but after that…nothing.

"How long was I out?" she rasped, prompting Barry to flash away and back, offering her a glass of water. She smiled at him before taking a deep gulp.

"Easy with the water, Kara," Caitlin scolded softly, adjusting the intensity of the solar lamps slightly as she did. "You've been in a coma for the last three weeks and have been taking in water and nutrients intravenously, so your body isn't quite ready for that kind of liquid onslaught."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde carefully sat herself up, Barry and Alex assisting as needed. "How did you get a needle in? Last time I checked, I'd bent and or broken enough to get a permanent ban from the med bay."

"Red sun room," Barry supplied easily, running a hand absently through her hair, content to sit and take in the fact that she was finally awake.

"We're back in Central?" Kara asked, taking in her surroundings for the first time and seeing the familiar cleanliness of the STAR Labs med bay. "What happened to the DEO?"

Alex fielded the question. "We needed to get you hooked up and medicated as quickly as possible and, for the first few days after the fight, your body was too weak to maintain 'Supergirl' status; we were able to treat your wounds and give you the treatment you needed, but you weren't healing anywhere near your normal capacity." The government agent took the clipboard Caitlin offered her and scanned it quickly, handing it back and nodding to the doctor. "When your healing factor finally kicked in, treatment was ineffective and the only option we had was the kryptonite room, which Barry, Caitlin, Oliver, Nyssa, Cisco and myself were vehemently against. STAR was the obvious place to continue your treatment."

"Where are Oliver and Nyssa? And Cisco?"

"Cisco is passed out in his lab and dead to the world. Poor guy hasn't really gotten a good night's sleep since everything happened. Rushing the completion of the red sun room took a lot out of him." Barry supplied, his thumb now running gentle circles over the back of Kara's hand. "Oliver and Nyssa got called back to Star City – Thea's gone into labor."

If she hadn't just woken from a coma, Kara would've literally shot through the roof.

"WHAT?! Thea's getting ready to give birth to our niece and nephew and _we're not there_?!" she sent a dark look at Caitlin and Alex, knew she wouldn't get anywhere in trying to convince them to aid in her escape, then turned to her boyfriend. "Barry, where's my super suit?"

"Uh…why do you need it, Kara?" the speedster asked cautiously, stealthily trying to remove his hand from hers. He flinched and let out a small moan as she squeezed.

"Barry…"

Caitlin cleared her throat, effectively ending the couple's potential fight – or rather Kara getting her way and escaping the med bay before given the all clear and Barry sitting there giving in to her every whim.

"As eager as you are to get out of here Kara, I need to run a final check up on you before that happens," she held up a hand to hold off the Kryptonian's protests. "Judging by your vitals' improvement, it shouldn't be too long – if you cooperate!"

What felt like hours to the blonde superhero was actually only a few minutes. When Caitlin finally gave her the thumbs up it was all she could do to _not_ fly out of her bed and change into her suit. However, as she was about to get up, she caught the pointed looks that Caitlin and Alex were sending Barry, each woman waiting until they caught his eyes before standing.

"Kara," Caitlin said putting down her clipboard and removing her lab coat. "Everything looks good, for the most part. There was some kind of anomaly when I checked your heartbeat and I want to get Cisco to check the machine before I run it again, so would you stick around for a few more minutes? He should be able to recalibrate it for another test in time to get you home for dinner." She put her hand on Barry's shoulder, gave it a supportive squeeze, and walked out with a wave.

"Cait's right," Alex agreed, kissing her sister on the forehead. "I need to catch up on some much needed sleep before I go crazy. Love you, little sis. You too, Barry." With that, she was gone.

Glancing at her boyfriend, Kara once again saw that there was something eating away at him, despite his elation at her recovery.

"Barry what's going on?" she asked, scooting toward him slightly and grabbing his hand. "You've been half here since I woke up. Something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

She had never really understood the term 'deafening silence' until that moment.

He didn't answer her for a long time, instead letting his hand hang limply in hers and staring resolutely at the floor. She heard a soft dripping sound, her super hearing finally stabilizing, and her eyes darted around trying to locate the source. Barry sniffed next to her and the tempo of the drops changed, prompting her to look back at her boyfriend.

He was crying.

"Barry…?"

"J'onn called me while I was at the grocery store, Kara," Barry whispered, still not looking at her. "He told me you were in a coma after…after fighting Reign. At first, I figured that she must have found the DEO – followed the fluctuation that usually happens when we breach – and caught you off guard. When we got there, Alex wouldn't let me see you because I was _freaking_ out.

"But as I was wearing a hole in the ground pacing back and forth, I noticed there was no damage to the building, nothing that indicated a fight had taken place," he shuddered, another sniff hit him and he brought his free hand up to wipe at his eyes. "Finally, _finally_ Caitlin and Alex let me in to see you. You were so still. Broken. Every inch of you covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes. Your eyes were swollen shut like you'd just gone fifteen rounds with Clubber Lang! I was _terrified_!

"They told me you were in a coma, hurt but alive," he paused, trying to find the words – the strength – to continue with his explanation. His voice caught in his throat as he recalled, in vivid detail, every single second of that day. "I was so relieved when I heard that I wasn't going to lose you. I almost started crying in relief but…but then Caitlin gave me this look and…"

A gut-wrenching sob tore its way out of the speedster and he finally looked up and into Kara's eyes.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sheer agony on his face nor the feeling of having all the air knocked out of her at seeing that expression. Reaching for him, she desperately wiped at the tears with her thumbs, trying in vain to comfort the man who was– for all intents and purposes – her other half.

"Barry, baby, it's okay. It's okay I'm right here." Pulling him to her, she brought him to rest on her shoulder, running a comforting hand through his short hair. She began whispering soothing words into his ear, some in Kryptonian and others in English. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Barry, so sorry. But everything's okay now – I'm okay now."

His head shaking on her shoulder told her there was more to the story and, as her speedster's sobs intensified, she felt incredibly anxious.

Suddenly, her earlier foreboding returned in full force.

With what was probably a gargantuan effort, Barry managed to pull himself away from Kara, eyes red and face blotchy. The same pained look remained on his face.

"W-we...," his voice failing him, Barry took a deep breath, trying to regain some of his composure if only to tell his girlfriend everything. "Kara…the baby…the baby's gone."

The world around her went quiet.

All she could hear was the faint ringing that existed when one was in a completely silent place. Her eyes stared right back at Barry, unseeing and slightly widened, mouth open. In that moment, nothing existed but her shock, her mind trying to reboot and process what she had just heard. This had to be a dream. She was still unconscious and her mind was throwing the worst-case scenario at her, trying to send her a message for being so reckless in the first place.

A nightmare.

"T-this isn't real," she breathed softly, trying desperately to back away from 'nightmare' Barry. "I'm still asleep and nothing has happened to my baby because I'm Supergirl and this _can't_ happen to me! THIS ISN'T _REAL_!" Kara's voice had gone from a whisper into outright screams of denial. "THIS _ISN'T_ REAL!"

Her eyes were stinging and, for a second, she thought to warn Barry to get away before she blasted him with her heat vision but, when he brought his hands to her face and thumbed at her cheeks, she saw the moisture and realized that she was crying. She met his eyes – still red and still crying – and begged.

"Please…Barry…tell me it isn't _real_."

Instead of words, the speedster simply gathered her in his arms in a vain attempt to offer her some modicum of comfort. He knew it wouldn't stop the hurt.

Her tortured sobs filled the empty med bay and carried down the deserted halls of STAR Labs.

"BARRY!"

Caitlin's shout rent the somber atmosphere causing the speedster in question to jolt in fright, arms still wrapped around his weeping Kryptonian. Looking up, he saw the ice meta sprinting back into the med bay – an impressive feat considering the woman was wearing some daring heels – Cisco right behind her.

"What?" his voice was tired much as it had been since everything happened.

"Did you…" Caitlin started but the crying blonde in his arms answered her question. "You did."

Barry gave her a hard look. "Did you want me to keep it from her, Caitlin?"

"No!" the doctor responded, waving her hands frantically in front of her in an attempt to placate the speedster. "I would never ask you to keep something like that from Kara. It's just…"

Kara pulled herself from the comfort of Barry's chest. "J-just what, Caitlin? Unless it's an emergency, I'm going to opt out." She looked at her boyfriend and saw the same misery coursing through her reflected in his eyes. "I…I just want to go home."

"Wait, wait, wait," Cisco jumped in, looking as though he was trying his best to hold something in, if the slightly constipated look on his face was anything to go by. "Just listen," seeing he had gotten their attention, he turned to Caitlin. "So, Cait came to me about the anomaly she ran into with the heart monitor."

Caitlin interrupted. "I was able to find your heartbeat but something was throwing off the machine and keeping it from getting an accurate reading."

Barry nodded, his arm rubbing circles into Kara's back. "Right, but then you used the stethoscope. Shouldn't that have been enough to clear Kara?"

"Normally yes," the ice meta concurred with a nod. "And, under any other circumstance, I would've signed off and you two would be home by now. I wanted to be sure, though, so I ran the test again. There was still interference but…the heartbeat wasn't the same."

Swallowing, Kara looked at her friend, eyes shining. "What are you saying? That Cisco's equipment is crap?"

When Caitlin didn't answer right away – her face swirling with emotions – Cisco decided to take over, eye twitching at the shot at his tech. "What she's saying is that she wants to run another test on you, because science."

The couple looked unimpressed.

"You want to run another heartrate test? Are you serious?" Kara growled, her red eyes and exhausted visage making her that much more intimidating. "No. I'm done. Barry, take me home. Please."

Never one to refuse his girlfriend anything, Barry went to pick her up but a sudden drop in temperature and a chilling breeze cut through the med bay and he found his feet frozen to the ground. He turned shocked eyes to see Caitlin was no longer sporting her normal brunette locks but bleach blonde instead.

"What the what…?"

"Caitlin!" Cisco squeaked, jumping away from the woman and immediately trying to warm himself up.

Kara glared at the ice meta, fists clenched. "You have five seconds to explain what you are up to before I forget that you are my friend. I need an outlet right about now and, though I'd prefer it be someone who can actually keep up with me, I am more than willing to throw down with you, Ice Princess."

"Easy, blondie," Killer Frost bit out, her own glare meeting the Kryptonian's for a moment before her hair fell back to Caitlin's familiar brunette. "Sorry, I didn't want to resort to that but it was the only way to get you two to listen. I _don't_ want to run another heartrate test…I want to do an ultrasound."

Neither Barry nor Kara could bring themselves to speak, instead staring at the doctor as if she was insane.

"Please," Caitlin begged quietly.

Seeing that the super couple looked seconds away from exploding at the poor woman, Cisco jumped back in to the conversation.

"Look you guys, it's like this: I _literally_ calibrated the monitor this morning at Caitlin's request. There shouldn't be anything wrong with it. I mean, we've tested you before, Kara, so it's not like I didn't account for Kryptonian physiology. The thing is though," he continued glad to see that their expressions had cooled somewhat in favor of hearing him out. "Something _is_ screwing it up. I don't know about you, but I'd want to know if there was something potentially dangerous inside me that seemed to be messing with my heart."

Barry and Kara looked at each other, torn.

On the one hand, common sense said to allow the ultrasound in order to rule out any internal threats. On the other, it would be like pouring salt in an open wound…and then taking the knife that did it and shoving it even deeper.

"I…it's up to you, Kara," Barry whispered, gripping her hand tightly in his own. "Either way I'll be here."

Feeling the gazes of her other three on her, Kara took a deep breath, sniffed and then nodded at Caitlin.

"Okay Cait. Go ahead."

Getting set for the process was awkward. Cisco very pointedly moved to the other side of the privacy screen that he had rolled in. Barry wasn't able to keep his knee from bouncing nervously and was instructed – by both women – to stand up. Caitlin applied the gel with a blank face, not meeting anyone's eyes and Kara did her best not to cry.

Finally, it was time.

"Okay," Caitlin said readying the transducer. "Everything is set. I'm going to start, all right?"

Kara didn't remember grabbing Barry's hand but she squeezed it regardless. Nodding, she looked away from the screen and met her boyfriend's eyes, steadfastly ignoring everything else. She really didn't know if she would be able to stomach facing reality otherwise.

"I love you, Kara," Barry whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead before taking a seat and resting his own against hers. "Rain or shine."

She kissed him.

Meanwhile, Caitlin stared at the screen in front of her, no longer running the transducer over Kara's belly, with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Cisco," she whispered, not sure what else to do, especially with Kara and Barry wrapped up in each other. "Come here."

Said meta snorted. "Yeah, no thanks. I do _not_ need to see anything south of the border. I like my head connected to my body, thank you very much!"

Huffing in annoyance, Caitlin pushed the curtain out of the way and grabbed her stubborn coworker's collar, pulling him over in front of the ultrasound machine. Cisco squawked, just managing to keep himself from toppling into the very machine he was being forced to examine. Neither half of SuperFlash noticed, busy whispering what sounded like words of comfort in Kryptonese.

"Caitlin what—"

" _Look_!"

Cisco followed her finger, taking in the small screen. He wasn't ashamed to admit that the field of medicine was one that he was woefully uneducated in. However, he had seen enough hospital dramas and comedies to recognize what he was seeing. Of course, subtly was not his strong suit.

"Ho-lee _shit_!"

That was enough to startle Barry and Kara out of their conversation, both turning at the exclamation, alarm in their eyes.

"What? What is it?" Kara asked, trepidation obvious in her voice. She didn't know if she could take any more bad news, especially if it was going to be devastating.

Caitlin turned to Cisco, unable to find the words needed to explain what they were seeing to the people who needed to hear it. None of the medical training she had received – during school or since – allowed her to rationalize the picture before her with what days before had been a forgone conclusion. She pulled out her phone and typed out a quick text, read it over, and sent it. Then she took a breath.

Well, she could give it the old college try.

"Uh…hehe," she was blowing it already; her frazzled laugh causing raised eyebrows all around. "I don't really know…I mean, I-I don't want to alarm you two but uh…um…I've never seen anything like this before!"

Barry spoke up, his voice strained with worry. "Like what, Cait? What's wrong?"

Caitlin met their eyes, her own glistening with unshed tears and a small smile on her trembling lips. "You're gonna need those diapers after all." She turned the ultrasound screen to face the two stunned heroes, grin taking over her face.

There on the screen, in grainy black and white, was the unmistakable shape of a fetus.

Kara's breath caught and her eyes darted back to Caitlin. "Cait…are you…are you serious right now?"

"Yeah sweetheart. I don't know how but that is your baby and she's just about back to where she was before this all happened," she laughed, her eyes bright. "In fact, it looks like she's actually progressed right along with her mama's health. You're about five months along, right?"

But her words were lost on Kara, whose gaze had gone back to the screen in front of her, a look of wonder on her face. "S-she?"

A crash drew Caitlin and Cisco's attention away from the ultrasound and to the side of Kara's bed where they saw Barry Allen – the Flash, the hero of Central City and The Hero-With-No-Fear – passed out on the floor, having first gone through the bedside medical cart and scattering several of the tools and supplies all over the place.

Kara's focus never left the picture before her, tears falling down her face again, though this time they were happy.

"Oh shit, Barry fainted!" Cisco squealed with glee, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture. "I'm putting that on every social media platform I possibly can. Hashtag: SurpriseGenderReveal. Hashtag: MiraclesDoHappen. Hashtag: SettingSailOnTheEstrogenOcean!" He giggled again as he posted the picture. "Also, I'm making it a meme: Your reaction when your wife's OBGYN drops a bomb on you."

Caitlin looked aghast, her hand over her mouth in shocked realization, Cisco's words ringing in her ears. "Oh my God! Oh, Kara, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I wasn't even thinking! I know you and Barry wanted to wait on the gender but I just…oh, I'm such a horrible friend."

A smiling Kara finally tore her eyes from the screen and looked at the distraught meta, ignoring Cisco's delighted conversation with himself. She shook her head vigorously, blonde locks flopping from side to side.

"No, Caitlin, don't worry about it. It's okay! You've…you've given me the _best_ possible news I could've ever hoped for! You've given my baby back to me…and to Barry, who appears to be a little overwhelmed at the moment." She smiled fondly at her passed out boyfriend. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, sweetie," Caitlin said waiving off the Kryptonian's gratitude. "I'm still trying to figure out how in the world this could've happened. Scientifically and medically, it should not have been possible," she tensed, looking around the room frantically for a moment before, eyes widening, she glanced at the chair she was sitting in and rapped her knuckles against it. "Not that I'm going to look this gift horse in the mouth!"

Cisco, finally finished making sure his friend would have no end of surprises upon next logging on to Facebook, raised a questioning brow at Caitlin, a smirk on his face. "Did you just knock on wood?"

"Shut up, Cisco."

"Aww, you totally did! I knew you had a superstitious side to you – AAAH!" Diving to the floor, the mechanical genius just managed to dodge the shard of ice his coworker – now sporting her alter ego's uniquely colored eyes – threw at him, though the frost that settled over his hair, eyebrows, face and clothes was unavoidable. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ , Glacier Cherry! I was just messing with you!"

Before Caitlin could respond, a low moan from the floor sounded Barry's return to consciousness.

"Mmmm…are we watching _Pacific Rim_ again, Cisco? Dibs on Gypsy Danger!" he mumbled sitting himself up and shaking his head to clear it. "Ow! What in the…how did I get on the floor? How –" Eyes shooting open, he turned to stare at Kara, who was giving him a mega-watt grin, then at Caitlin, eyes still frosty but with a satisfied smirk on her lips and finally to Cisco.

Who looked to be doing his best take on _The Shining_ if the half glare half pout on his face were anything to go by.

"So…I _didn't_ dream Caitlin's diagnosis?" There was, understandably, still some hesitance in his question.

"Nope," Kara replied her smile somehow getting even bigger. "Something went our way, Barry. Thank _Rao_! We got a miracle!"

In the blink of an eye, the Scarlet Speedster was on his feet and had Kara in his arms, spinning her around, both of them laughing in joy – and not a little relief. Placing her back on the bed, Barry kissed her soundly. Pulling back slightly, he stared at her a moment before yet another grin crossed his lips and he dove back in for another smooch.

"Okay, okay!" Cisco huffed, standing and shaking off the leftover frost from his person. "Can we _please_ cover _everything up_ before you continue to make out?! I love you like a sister, Kara, I really do, but that doesn't mean I want to _see_ …this is why I brought the curtain in here in the first place!"

Kara blushed bright red at the meta's declaration as did Barry, the latter flashing in front of his girlfriend with an embarrassed grin on his face.

"Sorry about that, man. Totally got lost in the moment."

"Yeah you did. But I think you two deserve a pass on this one, all things considered."

Once the blonde was dressed comfortably in STAR Labs sweats, Barry addressed Caitlin. "So do you have any idea of how this could have happened? I mean there's got to be a reason, right?"

Eyes back to their natural brown, Caitlin could only shrug. "I'm positive there is a reason, but I can't pinpoint anything as being directly responsible."

"I think I can answer that."

Standing in the entrance of the med bay, Alex was giving them the biggest shit-eating grin any of them had ever seen. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, grey v-neck shirt, black leather jacket, belt and combat boots.

"Alex!" Kara cried, nearly flying into her older sister and tackling her to the ground. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing back?"

The redhead grinned. "Our good doctor Snow texted me when she saw the ultrasound," she hugged her little sister tight, whispering in her ear. "I am _so_ happy for you, Kara. If there's anyone in the world who deserves a miracle like this, it's you. You and Sir Faints-a-Lot."

Barry buried his face in his hands. "How do you even _know_ about that? It happened like…ten minutes ago!"

"Cisco."

Slowly, Central City's resident speedster turned to look at Cisco, eyes narrowed and a dangerous expression on his face. "What. Did. You. _Do?_ "

"Hehe…uh…PEACE!" Giving them all a wave, the nervous scientist opened a breach and jumped through before his angered friend had a chance to react.

Alex snorted. "Chicken shit." She glanced at Barry, smirk on her face. "He posted pictures of you passed out online. Even made a meme. I actually think it's trending on Twitter right now."

"Alex, you said you knew something about baby SuperFlash?" Caitlin prompted once Barry's grumbling death threats died down.

Nodding her head, the DEO agent looked back toward the door and spoke. "Come on in, Big Guy."

Rounding the corner, looking every bit the normal human persona he insisted on playing, was Clark Kent.

The Man of Steel.

Almost as soon as she saw him, Kara's tears renewed. She could only stare at her cousin in awe while he returned her gaze with a sheepish grin.

"Hey there, little cuz," he teased softly, his own eyes shining.

"Kal… _you_ did this? You gave us back our baby?" Kara said breathlessly, swallowing thickly in an effort to keep herself from breaking down. "I thought…I thought you were off-world. How…?"

"Alex called. Well, I guess technically, she beeped me," at the inquisitive looks he was receiving, Kal continued. "So, way back when I first met James Olsen, I gave him a watch that he could use to call me during emergencies. The thing emits a sound frequency that I – and you, Kara – can hear anywhere. Like, _literally_ anywhere. When I heard it this time, I was in _deep,_ deep space. Jimmy only ever uses it nowadays in dire situations, so I knew I needed to get back."

Caitlin and Barry looked doubtful.

"You _do_ know that sound can't travel in space, right?" Caitlin said with her brows creased in thought. "There is absolutely no way that you could have heard _anything_."

Kal shrugged a smirk on his lips. "Hey, I'm not going to complain. Whatever higher power exists saw fit to give me the ability and it helped me save Kara. That's all that matters to me."

"That's mighty convenient," Barry laughed.

"Tell me about it," Clark said with a shake of his head. "That thing has gotten me to the right places at _exactly_ the right times _so many_ times. At any rate, you want to know how. It turns out Jimmy let slip about the watch to Kara, who told J'onn, who eventually told Alex which resulted in the incredibly persuasive elder Danvers to track Jimmy down and… _request_ to use the watch."

Unfortunately, Kara caught her cousin's inflection and glanced at her sister. "What did you do to James, Alex?"

Said DEO agent pointedly ignored both her gaze and question.

Thankfully, Clark was more than happy to fill in the blanks. "She nearly gave James a heart attack when she broke down the door to his apartment in the wee hours of the morning and caught him with Miss Luthor – _in flagrante delicto_. When he asked her to give them time to get dressed, she said – what was it you told me, Alex? Oh yeah! – and I quote 'You can keep your dick in her for all I care, Olsen, but I am going to use that watch _now_ even if I have to break your arm to do it!' Such a classy woman you are, Agent Danvers."

She gave him the bird.

"Anyway, by the time I got back and Alex explained that you weren't healing right I didn't even hesitate; I grabbed an oxygen mask and flew you up into space and practically into the sun. The reason that your healing factor didn't kick in was because you were almost completely depleted of solar radiation. I kept you up there until it felt like I was going to blow from overexposure. I've done the same thing for myself a time or two, though I had no idea it would work on the baby."

Kara felt like she was thirteen again, freshly arrived on Earth, and staring up at her cousin in awe. "But it did, Kal-El. It did." She crashed into him, squeezing him for all she was worth. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Superman smiled softly down at his cousin but looked up when he heard Barry moving toward them, a watery smile of thanks across his face.

"Clark...I don't think we can ever repay what you've done for us…"

Raising a hand and setting it on the slighter man's shoulder, Kal gave him a reassuring squeeze. "And you'll never have to, Barry. Unless of course, you _don't_ make an honest woman out of my cousin very, _very_ soon. Understood?"

"Y-yessir! Got it, Sir! Please don't kill me, Sir!" the speedster blurted out with a yelp and a salute.

"Barry, stop it," Kara scolded with a roll of her eyes as she stepped to her boyfriend's side and grabbed his hand. "You're embarrassing yourself."

Clark laughed at that. "I don't think it can get any more embarrassing than fainting when you hear that you're going to be having a girl."

"Oh my God! How do _you_ know about that?" Cried the exasperated speedster, his free hand running haphazardly through his hair in frustration. "You don't even _have_ Facebook!"

"Alex."

"I am going to _kill_ Cisco!"

* * *

It was late as she continued to type out the business proposal that was due the following morning. The apartment had long since fallen silent, the moon hanging high in the sky above. She paused her work and looked to the bottle and empty glass that rested on the table and sighed, her mind once again falling back to the night only three weeks before.

When three vigilantes bent on revenge had broken into her apartment and attempted to kill her.

Sam Arias shuddered and poured another glass of whiskey before knocking it back swiftly. It was pointless she knew but, as horrible as it sounded, going through the motions helped her think. The news the trio delivered continued to plague her every waking thought.

She had killed Supergirl's unborn child.

Every night, her dreams gave way to the same nightmare: the roles reversed and she lost Ruby, her heart and soul. Sam wasn't sure how many hours of sleep she had lost simply standing in her daughter's doorway watching her sleep, making sure that her baby girl was okay.

Never before had she questioned her actions as much as she had in the last few weeks. Sure, she could excuse her actions as defending herself – Supergirl _had_ thrown the first punch – but even when she had explained it as such to Nyssa it had felt hollow, like she was disassociating herself from her actions. Of course, she hadn't lied when she said she hadn't known the other Kryptonian was pregnant. Who in their right mind would run _toward_ danger when they knew were no longer responsible for just their own life?

Still, it didn't make Sam feel any less guilty.

It hadn't dawned on her until the home invaders had left but she had had absolutely no idea that they were even in the apartment until Nyssa had become frantic. In fact, if they had all been as ready to follow through as the other woman had been, Sam was positive she would've already been dead by the time she felt the arrow pierce her heart.

Staring morosely at the bottle and wishing – not for the first time – that she could still get black out drunk, she picked up the liquor and took a long swig, the burning sensation in her throat a welcome feeling. It wasn't the only feeling, though.

Unfortunately, the urge to pee was still a thing.

With a heavy sigh, Sam padded across the wood floors of the apartment and into the darkened hallway leading to the bathroom; her destination lit by yet another night light. She flicked the switch on as she entered, closing the door behind her. When she was done, she washed her hands and reached for the nearby hand towel, drying them off. She caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary. A result of her Kryptonian DNA, no doubt. Same brown hair that she'd always had, hanging loose in the anticipation of sleep; same nose, lips…ears. She caught her own eyes, staring into the same brown orbs that Ruby now possessed, though her were noticeably lacking the same innocence. Every day she was finding it harder and harder to look at herself because of what she saw.

The eyes of a murderer.

"What have I become?" she whispered into the otherwise silent room. "Am I still doing this for Ruby…or is that just the excuse I use to hand out 'justice?'"

" _You have become Reign,_ " a voice breathed into her ear.

Sam started, pushing away from the sink and looking frantically around for the source of the voice, the words sending a chill down her spine while at the same time offering a burning balm to the fraying of her morality.

"Who's there?" she growled while trying to calm her racing heart. "Show yourself!"

An amused chuckle answered her question. " _You have already seen me, Samantha. You already_ know _me. I dare say you know me almost as well as you know yourself._ "

Every word felt honeyed, spoken with the intent to soothe Sam and calm her panicked mind.

"I've never even heard your voice before," the mother argued back, eyes still frantically flicking back and forth, this time powered to look for external threats. Her mind settled somewhat seeing Ruby still asleep in her room, none the wiser to her mother's conflict. "I doubt we've ever met."

" _Oh but we have. We have._ "

Sam gripped the lip of the counter and closed her eyes, convinced she was hallucinating. "Calm down, Sam, just calm down. There is no voice in your head; just breathe. Get a grip." She took a deep shuddering breath, her body shivering despite the mild temperature in the apartment. "I am _not_ Reign. I _don't_ –"

" _You_ are _!_ " Came the entertained response, the glee in its tone evident. " _And the voice in your head is_ very _real, Samantha. As is your desire to impart justice on this corrupt planet._ "

"No, no, no, that's not true!"

" _Is that not what you told those fools mere weeks ago? I believe you said you were 'removing a threat' and something about_ not _waiting for evil men to do evil things._ " A pause and then a tainted giggle. " _What was it the archer said? 'Judge, jury and executioner.' I do so like that!_ "

Shaking her head, Sam opened her eyes and glared at the mirror. "I do what I do to protect Ruby! To keep my daughter _safe_! Not because of some burning desire to kill."

" _You were not so sure of yourself a minute ago. Indeed, your words are naught but a pathetic attempt to deny yourself the pleasure you feel every time you end a mortal life! You hide behind your daughter when you should be changing the_ world _!_ Ending _this cesspool of immoral vagrants who play at innocence._ " A beat and then. " _World-killer._ "

"NO!" Sam shouted, falling back against the wall with a heavy thud. "I am _not_ that monster!"

" _You are what you were designed to be. What the makers intended you to be. You will do what you were_ created _to do: cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening._ _Look into the mirror, Samantha, and tell me what you_ know _._ "

Against her better judgement, Sam focused once again on her reflection and her breath caught.

Her eyes were bleeding.

Something within her, something she could not stop, burned for release. She fought with everything she had, gritting her teeth and desperately trying to keep it at bay because she knew – somehow – if it came out, then that would make it real.

She failed.

" _You are_ not _Samantha Arias. You are_ not _a defender or protector of peace. Who are you?_ "

Sam didn't answer and the tears of blood fell faster, the life-giving liquid running over the counter and into the sink. Soft whimpers escaped the woman as she clung to her beliefs, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

" _Who_ ARE _you?!_ "

Something snapped and Sam could feel herself responding.

"All I am is truth. And judgement. And death."

Looking up into the mirror, she saw the tears still flowing, staining the once pristine bathroom a hellish hue of red. She was no longer sad; she felt…nothing. A sadistic smile tore itself across her lips.

"I am Reign."

* * *

With a shuddering gasp, Sam shot up in her bed, eyes wide and terrified. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to catch her breath. She felt moisture on her face and dread lanced through her as she brought a hand up to wipe at her cheek. Pulling it away, she let out a heavy breath when it turned out to be regular tears.

No blood.

"Just a dream," she whispered to the darkened room. "Just a dream."

Easing herself out of bed, she walked into her closet, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from her face. She held her head in the towel, pausing for a moment to just breathe and allow her panicked heart to slow down. Once she felt ready, she tossed the soiled towel carelessly back into the depths of her closet and turned on the light. She knew she was never going to get back to sleep after a nightmare like that, so she might as well get some work done. Grabbing her laptop from her dresser, she turned back to her bed and nearly screamed.

Ruby was asleep in her usual spot on the opposite side of the bed, her dark head of hair obscuring her slumbering face.

Sam let out an exhausted, slightly crazed giggle. "Oh, Rubes, you sure know how to give your Momma a heart attack, don't you?"

She brought her laptop with her and settled into the bed, sitting herself in the middle so she could be closer to her daughter. As she waited for it to boot up, she ran a hand through Ruby's long hair, the feeling doing wonders to ease her troubled mind.

"Now, how am I going to tell Lena that her latest proposal is more likely to dry out her bank account than bolster it? Without straight up calling her a crazy woman?"

Sam wound up staring at the screen and blank email for a good thirty minutes, all the while her fingers continuing to brush Ruby's dark locks.

"Fuck it. I have absolutely no idea how to say this. It'll be better if I just tell her to her face." She closed the laptop and set it on her nightstand, noting the time on her bedside clock. "Jesus, it's already three? Today is going to suck."

She bent over to kiss her daughter's temple, moving her hair aside to clear a spot. "Sleep well, baby girl. For both of us." As her lips made contact with skin, she stopped.

Ruby was ice cold.

Sam pulled back abruptly, her eyes widening and panic tearing at her once again. "Ruby, baby, wake up," she gently shook her daughter's shoulder, trying to coax her back to the land of the living. "Come on baby, you're scaring momma. You can go right back to sleep once you let me know you're okay?"

Receiving no response, Sam rolled her daughter onto her back, brushing aside the seemingly endless strands of hair to look at her face. Finally able to look upon Ruby's face, Sam's brown eyes met those of her daughter's.

This time she did scream.

Ruby's beautiful brown irises – normally warm and bright with excitement – were lifeless, staring back at her through wide empty eyes.

Still screaming, Sam gathered the small child into her arms, hugging her to her chest. "No! Nonononono! Ruby wake up! Please, baby, _please_ wake up!" Her pleas turned into wails as she clutched her daughter close, tears once again falling from her eyes. "Nooooo! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, baby! I was supposed to protect you; I promised. I _promised_! I failed…I'm so sorry, Ruby. I'm sorry."

Something hit the top of her head. In her anguish, Sam paid it no mind, instead choosing to cradle Ruby's small, lifeless body as the precious thing it was: her mission, purpose and world.

Again, something landed on her head.

And again.

And again.

A growl escaped from the grieving mother who just wanted to mourn in peace. Her eyes lit up, intent on obliterating whatever it was, damn the consequences! Snapping her head up toward the ceiling all her anger left in an instant replaced by something else: dread. On the ceiling, written in blood, were three words.

 _You. Will. Reign._

* * *

Sam's eyes snapped open with a jerk, her body – soaked in sweat – tense and ready to for a fight.

Glancing at the ceiling and finding it bereft of any writing whatsoever, she quickly looked to her left where she knew Ruby had fallen asleep only hours before. Aside from shifting restlessly, her daughter appeared to be in good health, resting on her side. Wanting to be sure, she reached a shaking hand over and brushed her bangs out of the way revealing closed eyes and an open mouth out of which a string of drool connected to the bed.

The rise and fall of her chest, against which Superbear rested, was all the confirmation that Sam needed.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her eyes closed in relief. The feeling vanished when her dreams flashed through her mind, each one in vivid detail. Her stomach twisted and she felt bile fill her throat.

Bolting for the bathroom, she managed to lift the lid on the toilet and duck her head in before she heaved, emptying the contents of her stomach. Her body went through one spasm after another, muscles contracting painfully each time. She felt herself wretch again, short breaths the only thing breaking up the pain.

After five minutes, Sam had finally stopped vomiting, though she stayed over the toilet. She wiped at the spittle resting on the corner of her lip, grimacing at the taste. Exhausted, she brought her head to rest on the lip of the seat, the cool porcelain doing wonders for her feverish head.

"Never again," she breathed, the images from her nightmares seared into her mind. "Never again. I will _not_ become that _monster_!"

' _World-killer.'_

Sam shivered as memories of the voice brought that hated word back. Swallowing thickly, she took a steadying breath.

"I…I need help."

* * *

 **A/N: So….that happened. I have to say that, initially, the conversation with Reign/Sam had no traction whatsoever and I considered making it a sort of scene mentioned in passing after the fact. But, once I sat down and figured out that I liked the idea of Reign just being the world's most overprotective mom, things started to flow. Turns out, I really enjoyed writing it and – it could be argued – that it got a little out of hand. I find myself very much in the mindset of giving characters – villains – a bit more substance than canon. At least in my eyes.**

 **As for Kara waking up: I decided early on that Kara's scene wouldn't be quite as fleshed out as Barry's upon the realization that she'd lost her baby. I imagine that the two would react in much the same way and I was wary of repeating the scene from last chapter, thus the ending.**

 **UPDATED 6/1/18:** **When I originally posted this chapter, it took a lot of heat for being too lax when it came to Reign's lack of punishment and lack of remorse. There wasn't even a slap on the wrist. So, after talking to a few of my regulars, I decided to take their advice and rework it, thus – for those of you who read the original – the extension and turnaround at STAR and the dream sequences with Reign. As much as I'm writing this bit of fiction for myself, I really do want this story to be somewhere that readers can get lost in and enjoy themselves and honestly I** _ **still**_ **had a blast reworking it. That is why I** _ **love**_ **getting to hear back from all of you, whether it is praise or criticism.**

 **Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it will quench your thirst until we begin with 'Duet'. Leave a review to let me know what you thought because I** _ **always**_ **enjoy feedback!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. You Go Back, Flash, Duet Again

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back! It's time to kick off a story arc that you have, hopefully, been eagerly awaiting. Fair warning: there will be plenty of drama, fluff, crappily described fight scenes and a lot more amidst the chaos to follow.**

 **I hope you're ready!**

 **Shout out to: Nami, Beast Mode92, 01eggy10 and RedArcherx. Thank you for the reviews and the suggestions last chapter, they were much appreciated and even put into use retroactively.**

 **Special thanks to RedArcherx for pulling Beta duty.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to DC, CW and whoever else out there owns them.**

 **Chapter 10: You Go Back, Flash, Duet Again (Duet 1)**

* * *

 **STAR Labs - Cortex**

A week after Kara woke up saw the entirety of Team Legendary Super Flarrow (the patent was pending though they were having significant trouble with the sheer number of logos and symbols and the logistics involved with incorporating them all. Debates were being held over whether they should just go with letters) making their way to STAR Labs for a get together/baby name/gender reveal for the newest members of the team.

Everything had gone well during Thea's delivery and two healthy babies were screaming their heads off after an eight-hour labor that had nearly wiped the small woman out before she'd had a chance to hold her children. In the end, she happily passed out with her daughter in her arms, despite the child's continued cries well into the night.

Roy hadn't been so lucky, but he really wasn't complaining.

Kara, being Kara, managed to convince Harry to help them decorate the lab even though, as the grumpy scientist pointed out, they had not one but _two_ – soon to be three –speedsters who could have it all done in _seconds_.

"Decorations work a whole lot better when they aren't flying all over the place, Harry. You know that's exactly what would happen if we were using superpowers. Now shut up and hang those streamers!" Kara sing-songed the last bit of her counterargument.

There were snickers from the rest of the STAR Labs crew who were scattered around, having already been delegated their tasks by the _finally_ showing – and absolutely loving it – Kryptonian. The general consensus amongst every one when it came to anything that Kara was in charge of lately was to just smile and do what you were told, or risk an emotional Kryptonian. It was a coin-flip as to whether or not the emotion would be extreme or manageable.

In addition to their out of town contemporaries from Star and their time-traveling allies, they were also expecting a small contingent from Earth-38. Things were going to get pretty crazy by the end of the night.

Kara had just finished setting up the last of the fold out tables when a ruckus from the parking lot caught her attention. Sometimes super-hearing came in handy. It seemed Nyssa and Oliver had arrived and Barry, running a few last minute errands, was greeting them.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Attempting to greet them, at any rate.

"Heeeey, Nyssa. How're you doing? Good to see you all made it okay."

"I suggest you tell me where your girlfriend is and get _out_ of the way, Bartholomew. Right now."

"I'd listen to her, Barry. If you value your health."

"Aw come on, Ollie, Nyssa's not seriously contemplating hurting me."

A pause.

Then what sounded like a squawk of surprise followed by a series of what sounded like punches, a body hitting the floor and, finally, the pained squeals of the Scarlet Speedster.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, _OW!_ She's in the lab! She's in the lab! _Please_ let go of my arm, Nyssa, you know it's not supposed to bend that way!"

After a moment of silence, a relieved whimper signaled the former Ra's had released one-half of Central City's finest. The sound of heels clicking on the tile floor drawing closer prompted Kara to brace herself for what was surely going to be a lecture from the Queen of Star City. Her hypersensitive ears caught the tail end of Barry and Oliver's conversation.

"Dude…why the hell does your wife hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you, Barry. You just got in her way. You should know better by now."

"She was going to snap my arm, Oliver!"

"…yeah, she's been a little stressed lately, what with the whole Reign situation. Add to that Thea going into labor and William throwing a fit because he wasn't allowed to come with us to see everyone and I'm actually surprised she hasn't killed anyone."

"I…the fact you can say that so simply is concerning, Oliver, you realize that, right?"

"I do."

"…well…as long as you know. I guess."

"Come here, Barry. I think your arm is dislocated."

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"On three, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Just don't give me that 'one… _snap_ ' crap, got it?"

"Got it. Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm read – _YYYYYYY! Mother…!_ What the _fuck_ , Oliver?! You didn't even count, you bastard!"

"You're welcome, Barry."

Kara didn't even try to stifle her giggles, walking toward the entrance of the main lab and smiling winningly at the form of Nyssa Queen, who simply stood in the doorway and stared at the bubbly blonde, her eyes suspiciously wet.

"Hey Nyssa – _oomph!_ "

Before she knew it, her arms were full of raven-haired assassin and, judging by the increased pressure, seemed to be doing her best to squeeze the Kryptonian to death. She gently returned the embrace and went to speak when Nyssa pulled away abruptly, her brown eyes wet and a furious expression on her face.

"You stupid, inconsiderate, _moronic_ woman!"

Uh-oh.

"Nyssa –"

"Shut up!" The irate Queen growled. "I'm venting my rage at your irresponsible behavior and what you have put me through in the last week, Kara Danvers! Do _not_ interrupt me."

Kara opened her mouth again but her voice failed upon seeing her friend's distraught face. Instead, she wrapped the woman in her arms once again, mindful not to squeeze too tight. "I'm sorry, Nyssa. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

To her credit, Nyssa didn't break down as she had done the night they confronted Reign. She fought tooth and nail to maintain a modicum of her composure all the while keeping her face buried in Kara's shoulder. She shook and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"I didn't know what to do, Kara, when I failed to get vengeance for you after…" her voice cracked and she swallowed. "I felt so useless. All I could think about was Barry's devastation and your reaction once you woke up. It haunted me the whole time you were in your coma. I would have been there when you woke but Thea went into labor and she wanted Oliver there with her. I could not leave my Beloved to deal with that on his own."

Kara felt the woman smile against her and one of her own spread across her face. "You've done more for me in the last few years than I could ever possibly repay, Nyssa. I owe you so much for helping me become a better fighter, thinker and person. Why would you think I would hold something like this against you? Besides," she pulled away from the ravenette and brought both hands to her belly. "Baby SuperFlash is safe and sound and she's gonna want her godmother to greet her with a smile when she arrives."

The smile that bloomed across Nyssa's face made her look ten years younger. Looking into the blonde's eyes, she asked, "A daughter?"

"I shouldn't have told you that," Kara gasped, wide-eyed at her slip of the tongue.

Nyssa laughed. A full-bellied sound that carried through the hallway and the Cortex and caught the attention of nearly everyone who had assembled so far. Some gave the former Ra's wary looks, edging further into the room or hiding behind the massive food tables. Others – namely Caitlin and Cisco – found the laughter contagious and joined in, moving to join the duo.

Oliver, walking slowly with Barry to give his wife and her best friend time to talk privately, gazed at her fondly, a small grin on his face. He whispered quietly to the speedster. "It's been a while since I've heard her laugh. She's been so sad these last few weeks, the guilt eating away at her."

Barry clapped the older man on the shoulder. "I know the feeling. It was the darkest time of my life until Kara woke up and we found out what Clark had done."

"I've been meaning to ask about that," Oliver started. "How exactly did Superman manage to sneak into the DEO, take Kara _into space_ , bring her back and then sneak back out without you even noticing? I would've thought I taught you better than that."

Flushing spectacularly, the Fastest Man in the World looked everywhere but at Oliver. "I…may have been passed out in the cafeteria at the time."

Oliver stared, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"In my defense," the CSI continued quickly. "I had been up for five days straight at that point and only eaten twice. I wasn't exactly in the best state of mind and Caitlin, Alex, J'onn _and_ Winn forced me to go. Apparently, because I don't remember this part, but when Winn got up to use the bathroom, I knocked out, face first into my mashed potatoes. I woke up in the bed next to Kara's twenty-four hours later, none the wiser. Plus, nobody bothered to inform me about it in the first place!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Oliver hid his face in his hands as they finally caught up with Nyssa, Kara, Cisco and Caitlin. "I've failed as a teacher."

Kara smirked at the archer's defeated look. "Are we talking about Barry sleeping in his mashed potatoes?" At Nyssa's questioning look, the Kryptonian grinned wickedly and pulled out her phone. "Behold! The World's Best Boyfriend and Keeper of My Heart…after fifteen hours of no sleep!"

At seeing the picture, Nyssa's laugh once again filled the halls.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Oliver turned to look at the now very pale speedster, his eye twitching in time with his hand.

"Barry?"

"Yes Oliver?"

"Didn't you just tell me that you had been awake for five _days_ when you decided to snooze in your food?"

"I may have… _exaggerated_. A bit."

"A bit?"

"Just a smidge."

"And _why_ did you feel the need to lie?"

"…because you would be disappointed in me?"

"Why was that a question?"

"Why was _what_ a question?"

" _Dammit_ Barry!"

"Don't hurt me!"

A loud chime from Cisco's pocket interrupted their back and forth. The tech genius withdrew his phone and looked at the notification, a smile on his face. "That's the Gypsy alarm! Looks like my Boo is inbound so, as fascinating as this conversation has been, I'm gonna go say hi!" As he turned to go, another chime sounded causing him to glance back at his phone. "Also, the Legends just arrived! Brb!"

Nyssa saw the look on her husband's face and quickly grabbed his hand. "Come along, Beloved, I find myself famished and in need of food. You can complain about Barry's inability to stay awake later." She shot Kara a grin. "I have something to tell you once the excitement dies down. You will love it."

Watching the couple walk off, Kara leaned in to Barry's side, an amused smile on her face. "Five days, huh?"

"Forget about that!" he whined, wrapping one arm around her waist while grabbing at her phone with the other. "Where did you even _get_ that picture? Winn told me he didn't take any photos!"

Kara giggled. "Winn didn't. My _sister_ , on the other hand, was so ecstatic to see me healing normally after Clark brought me back that she decided to take a commemorative picture. Which she then shared with me after I woke up."

"Winn lied to me?"

"…Yes?"

* * *

 **STAR Labs Parking Lot - Waverider**

With a flash and the sound of displaced air, the Waverider appeared above the empty parking lot behind STAR Labs, landing almost silently on the asphalt. Moments later, the ship disappeared as quickly as it had come.

On board, Sara released her harness with a soft _click_ and addressed her co-pilot. The sound of movement behind her signaled the rest of the Legends – minus Mick who had elected to stay in his room citing something about moving the plot along – getting up as well. The tell-tale _whoosh_ signaled Wally's abrupt departure from the craft, no doubt eager to see his girlfriend.

 _Ex-_ girlfriend.

"Cloaking active, Gideon? We don't want any curious strangers wandering onto the ship while we're out having fun. Not again at least."

"Yes Captain Lance. Though I feel it prudent to remind you that the infiltration that took place last time was not my fault. If Mr. Rory had simply remembered to close the loading ramp, the incident with the horde of Compsognathus would never have come to pass."

An annoyed growl from behind the blonde signaled Mick's arrival on the bridge as he made his way to toward said ramp, shaking his head. "Snarky ship. I need booze." He was gone before either Captain or AI could respond, intent on his destination.

"That's still one of my top ten misadventures, you know," Ray quipped, his ever-present smile once again adorning his face.

"I can't imagine why," came Snart's customary drawl, not missing a beat. "I'm _still_ finding things that they gnawed on not to mention those little bastards left plenty of _presents_ all over the ship."

Nate gave a groan as he stood and stretched, joints popping loudly. "I still think that Gideon was playing us when she was "unable" to locate the dino-droppings. I don't think I deserved to wake up to a mouthful of the stuff, at any rate."

Sara rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face. "The rest of us had fun at your expense, Nate. I've got to give that one to Gideon, willful negligence aside." Seeing the history buff's single-fingered response as he followed a disembarking Ray, she snorted. Turning to Snart she raised a delicate brow. "I'm actually relieved that he responded this time. I was beginning to worry the two of you were planning your next big heist and Mick'd been sworn to silence again."

"What? _Us?_ Plan a heist that could destroy the very fabric of space and time?" Snart shot back, making his way toward the loading ramp, giving her a smirk of his own over his shoulder. "Never, Captain."

Zari couldn't help but laugh. "Oh wow, because _that's_ not suspicious at all. He was _way_ too specific, Sara." She elbowed the blonde playfully, headed toward the exit as well. "I'd check their rooms if I were you. You never really know with Len."

"I would have informed you if their plans had any direct effect on the timeline, Captain Lance. As always," Gideon reassured her captain.

Any response Sara had was cut off by the sudden appearance of a tear in the space/time continuum that depicted a pristine office background. Her heart skipped a beat and her palms began to sweat, though she fought to maintain a stoic expression.

Rip stepped through first, his brisk walk showing he was all business even in the face of a celebration. "Captain Lance, always a pleasure." He said with a nod and a pointed look before he addressed his longtime friend. "Hello again, Gideon. It's good to see you. Keeping this band of misfits safe and out of trouble I trust?"

"Of course, Captain. Though they do try their hardest. And it is good to see you too."

The former Time Master continued his conversation with the AI on his way out of the ship, leaving Sara alone to face their last arrival.

"Hey," Ava said with a smile, wrapping her arms around the shorter blonde. "I am _so_ glad you managed to convince Rip to take some time off to visit Barry and Kara after the Reign scare. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever let me come see you again."

Trying not to let her girlfriend feel anything was wrong, Sara returned the embrace, albeit tentatively. "Boss man working you hard?"

Ava laughed pulling back and locking eyes with the captain. "Like you wouldn't believe. Laurel has been a godsend though! She makes sure that he's out of the office by five every day and doesn't drown himself in booze like he used to." She leaned in and kissed Sara softly, surprised when her girlfriend didn't return the embrace. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course, babe," Sara said with a weak smile giving the Time Bureau agent a quick peck on the lips to try and allay her concern. "Now come on, we've got a couple of Sparsenal babies to greet and one lucky ass Kryptonian to shower with uncharacteristic affection." With that, she turned toward the exit, her fingers linking with Ava's. "Gideon we should be back…eventually. Let me know if anything comes up, okay?"

"Will do, Captain. Enjoy your time with everyone and give them my regards."

"You got it, Gideon," Sara agreed as she and Ava stepped out of the ship. She paused at the bottom of the ramp and turned to the other woman. "One sec." Running back up the ramp, she reached around the entrance and pressed the button to close the loading bay doors, moving back to Ava's side and giving her a winning smile. "The team would never let me live it down if _I_ was the cause of another home invasion."

Ava stayed quiet, a frown on her face as she and Sara walked into the rundown looking building. Despite the restoration Team Flash had done to the Cortex and other essential areas, the vast majority of STAR Labs still looked as it had following the particle accelerator explosion. Their footsteps echoed loudly in the long empty hallway but were soon joined by the voices of the party already in progress.

Sara was just about ready to walk into the main room when she felt Ava's hand leave hers. She turned to her girlfriend in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong, Aves?" Taking in the other blonde's somber expression she walked back to her and took her hands. "Ava?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

The question came abruptly and caused Sara's breath to catch. This was something she had been hoping to avoid while they were visiting Central City and the rest of their friends. Although she had done her best the last few weeks to put on a strong front, Sara knew she'd given herself away one time too many. Ava wasn't the only one who had noticed changes in the ex-assassin.

Snart, of course, had been the first one. Well, after Gideon who had actually witnessed the event in her ever present omnipotence. Zari made her concern evident next, followed by Nate, Wally, Mick and then Ray bringing up the rear. Sara had waved it off with each of them, saying that it was nothing to worry about.

It had worked with them, so she decided to do the same with her girlfriend.

"What do you mean, Ava?"

Play dumb and smile, one of the strategies she'd picked up from Oliver pre-island.

"Sara," Ava started voice sharp and eyes hard, not fooled at all by Sara's ploy. "You've been acting weird ever since we took our trip to Aruba!"

"To be fair, John did dump the decapitated head of a _demon_ at our feet before explaining that we had somehow managed to screw up even our _success_! It was a little disheartening, babe." Sara explained doing her best to keep her voice down knowing Kara was always within earshot.

Ava narrowed her eyes, staring into her lover's light blue eyes. "Stop it. I know that's not what's bugging you. You've seen _so_ much worse than Constantine's blasé display – which Rip tore me a new one over, by the way – and been responsible for _breaking time_!" Her gaze softened and she leaned in closer. "Just talk to me, Sara."

Sara sighed, squeezing Ava's hands. "Can we just… _not_ do this here? Now? Today is supposed to be happy and I don't want us to go in there and bring the mood down, okay?"

They held each other's gazes for a moment, neither one wanting to back down.

"Fine," Ava acquiesced after a brief stare down. "We'll table this conversation for now but it is _not_ over."

At that moment, Caitlin popped her head out from around the corner, a smile on her face.

"I thought I heard you two out here! Come on, we're just waiting on Alex, J'onn, Winn, Eliza and Clark to get her before we get started. Although," the doctor ducked back into the room for a second, popping out again a moment later. "The food is already out and our three speedsters have begun to feed. Kara's eating for _two_ and her appetite was voracious enough as it was plus her cousin is en route." She shrugged. "Basically, it's a free-for-all and if you two want to eat _anything_ , I'd suggest you get in there now."

Looking to her girlfriend, Sara plastered on a grin, mostly for Caitlin's sake. "What do you say, Aves? Ready to do battle with three garbage disposals and a World-Eater?"

Rolling her eyes, Ava smirked. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **Earth-38 - DEO Headquarters**

"How can the guy have all the same powers as Kara and _still_ manage to be late?!" Alex shouted in the middle of DEO headquarters, her posture rigid in annoyance and scowl etched into her face.

Winn slowly backed away from the irate agent, seeking shelter behind J'onn. "Sometimes I wonder who's scarier: Alex or you, Sir."

The Director of the D.E.O. merely raised an eyebrow, though on the inside he was laughing. "Pray you never have to find out, Mr. Schott. Although I have to agree with her in this case: Clark was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

On cue, a shadow fell over the room prompting the inhabitants to turn toward the entrance. Hovering in midair with a cocky smirk on his face, and carrying a rather terrified looking Eliza Danvers in his arms, was Superman.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick," Eliza moaned as Clark set her down, a hand flying up to cover her mouth as she bolted for the nearest trash can.

Alex ran to her mother's side, pulling her dirty blonde locks away from her face and holding them behind her head. "Mom!" In response, Eliza retched again. The oldest Danvers sister snapped her head to Clark. "What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?! You know she doesn't like to fly but you did it anyway?!"

Clark shrugged. "I'm sorry. I was running late and I knew Eliza would want to get here as fast as possible." Another retched cut through the air and he scratched the back of his head, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry."

"B-broke…sound barrier…" Eliza managed between dry heaves, looking miserable.

"WHAT?!"

J'onn face-palmed and Winn balked at Alex's cry of rage, all but disappearing behind the taller man.

It was Clark's turn to back away slowly from the irate woman in front of him; Eliza's still hunched over form the only thing keeping him safe from Alex's wrath. Had she been Krytponian, the caped superhero was positive he would be nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"It was worth it?" he offered weakly.

"She was staying _in the city_ , you jackass!"

The Man of Steel bit his lip wondering whether he should just keep his mouth shut and take the verbal lashing or open his mouth and try to smooth things over. Of course, if he were honest with himself anything he said would probably result in Mount St. Danvers erupting. She already looked ready to blow and Clark loved to live dangerously.

Yolo and all that jazz.

"Oops?"

"J'onn," Alex said calmly, voice devoid of any kind of emotion or feeling. "Give me the rest of the kryptonite. I'm going to kill him!" She glared at everyone in the room who had stopped to stare at the confrontation. "What the _hell_ are you all looking at? Get back to work!"

"Alex!" Eliza gasped, straightening up and wiping a hand across her lips, grimacing at the aftertaste. Winn ran forward with a bottle of water offering it to the disoriented woman. Eliza gave him a small smile and took a swig, sighing in relief. Then she turned to her daughter. "Alexandra Danvers _what_ has gotten into you? Clark didn't do anything I didn't ask him to do."

That brought the enraged woman up short. "But…he…you…" She growled in an effort to regain her previous fire. "You asked him to fly you _five blocks_ at supersonic speed? I doubt that."

Eliza walked up to her daughter. "We were running late and are both eager to see your sister, so I asked Clark to get us here as fast as possible. Granted it was probably a _little_ faster than I would have preferred," she amended with a pointed look at the superhero. "But it got the job done. Besides, I wouldn't have had to bother Clark at all if _someone_ had agreed to come pick me up – five blocks away, mind you – instead of having Superman fly in from Metropolis to do it."

Scowling, Alex crossed her arms. "It was on the way."

Winn snorted but quickly swallowed his amusement at the look Alex shot him. She strode over to him, anger in every step.

"What are you laughing at, Schott? You got something to say to me? Huh?!"

Eliza grabbed her daughter's arm. "Alex! What is what is _wrong_ with you?"

A tense silence fell, during which the bio-engineer refused to respond choosing instead to glare daggers at the terrified tech guru who was normally one of her favorite people. The clearing of a throat finally snapped Alex out of her stare down. She met J'onn's eyes briefly, concerned but also reprimanding, before turning back to Winn and wincing at his scared expression.

She heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Winn. Things have been…stressful lately and I guess it's catching up with me." She raised both hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not mad at you. We good?"

Winn swallowed nervously but figured it was safe to come out from behind J'onn. "Y-yeah. We're good."

Alex gave him a weak smile and studiously avoided her mother's inquisitive eyes. "So, that's everyone who's going. Time to get a move on, I think. J'onn?"

The last of the Green Martians shot a look at both Eliza and Clark, unseen by Alex and Winn, and was about to say something before he thought better of it. Now was probably not the time to start any drama – any _more_ drama, at any rate.

"Right. I think we've waited long enough," he agreed with a nod. "Alex, you have the device Mr. Ramon gifted us?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's get this show on the road. Agent Vasquez!" he called as Alex opened up the breach to Earth-1. The shorthaired field agent walked over and stood at attention.

"Sir?"

"You're in charge while Agent Danvers and I are out. We shouldn't be gone for more than a day. I trust you can hold down the fort?"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

He gave her a nod. "If you need to reach us you can use the universal transceiver Mr. Schott got from Supergirl," he handed her the device that was, for all intents and purposes, a glorified cell phone. "Though I'd prefer it be only in the case of an emergency, Agent. We'll see you in a day."

With that, he turned toward the waiting group and stepped through the bright blue breach that closed right behind him.

Which was the exact moment one of the techies stood up, panic in his face.

"Ma'am!"

Not daring to believe things were going to shit mere _moments_ after the Director's departure, Vasquez ran over to the man's station. "What is it, Jeffries?"

"It's Reign, ma'am," he gestured to the desk in front of him where both the computer monitors, each screen a different perspective but showing the same image: a lone figure floating in midair just above the highest building in National City – Catco. "James Olsen called in a few minutes ago while you were talking with Director J'onzz. As far as he knows, no one else in the building has seen her yet but…"

Vasquez nodded. "It's only a matter of time. Not to mention once the public catches sight of her there's no telling what kind of chaos will follow. Shit." Running a frustrated hand through her hair, Vasquez watched the feed for a moment when something dawned on her. "You said Olsen called in earlier, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And this is a live feed?"

A nod.

"So what's she doing up there?" she brought a hand to her chin, pondering the situation. "Before the fight with Supergirl she was all about getting in, dishing out death and "justice" and fleeing the scene before we could get there. Why the change in MO?"

Jeffries spoke up. "Ma'am? Do you think we should contact Director J'onzz?"

Vasquez was torn. As a field agent, she never had to worry too much about the bigger picture. Her decisions were smaller and, while they could ultimately effect the outcome of a mission, the responsibility rested on J'onn or, when he was unavailable, Agent Danvers. As Acting Director, however, _she_ would shoulder the blame for any mishaps that befell the DEO and National City.

"Let's play this one by ear," Vasquez said after an internal debate. "Reign hasn't done anything yet and we know that she didn't attack The Three Amigos even _after_ one of them tried to stick her with kryptonite. We'll let her do…whatever it is she's doing for now. That being said," she turned away from him and called for another agent. "Hix. Prep a strike team and be ready to move if things go south. Side arms outfitted with kryptonite bullets. Do _not_ leave any at the scene if you are forced to fire. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Hix said with a salute. He set off toward the armory. "Igle, Valdes, Price: with me!"

Vasquez looked to the monitors again, eyes narrowed. "Jeffries?"

"Ma'am?"

"Why didn't you say something when the Director was _actually_ here?"

"…it seemed like he was having an important conversation?"

Vasquez gave him an incredulous stare, mouth open in shock. A moment later, she shook it off and turned back to the screen, the masked wild card still unmoved.

" _Please_ don't fuck up the city on my watch."

* * *

 **STAR Labs - Cortex**

"I mean a _break-up cube_ , Jess? _Really_? What the hell is that about?" Wally asked bitterly, doing his best to keep his voice down amidst the excited talk that had started up following the arrival of the rest of the Legends.

He had been in a funk ever since the last time the team had stopped by to visit STAR Labs and Cisco had given him the mysterious box, the shorter man's hesitance evident. When Wally went to open it, Cisco had caught his hand and suggested that he wait until it was in private. He was glad he had followed his friend's advice.

"It's how we do things on my Earth, Wally." Jesse said exasperated. She knew she should have stayed home but her dad insisted she show up. "It's not meant to be an insult, it just keeps things from getting messy, okay?"

Wally scoffed, looking anything but mollified by her explanation. "No, Jess, it's not okay! That's anything _but_ okay! You didn't even give me a fucking reason, just said work was getting crazy and we'd be better off as friends." He shook his head as the memory flashed through his mind. "The least you could have done was tell me to my face."

"Why? So you could act just like this?" Jesse laughed, her eyes hard. "Besides, even if I wanted to talk about it, you were already off gallivanting through time with the Legends. I didn't have any way to get in touch with you." She looked around and saw that they were drawing attention. Exhaling sharply, she glared at her fellow speedster. "Look, this isn't the time or the place to argue about this, Wally. You want to talk? We'll talk after the party is over, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, talk when it's over," Kid Flash groused, stomping over to the buffet table, mumbling under his breath. "You'll probably just disappear like last time." Grabbing a plate, he started piling up anything within reach.

As he reached for a can of soda, a breach opened above the table, the swirling blue portal casting a harsh light over the crowded Cortex.

"Looks like Earth-38 is about to join the party!" Sara shouted over the noise of the portal, a smile on her face at the thought she might get to spar with Alex again. They had made quite a team during the Earth-X invasion.

Cisco, however, looked horrified.

"The food! Barry! They're going to cross over into the _food_!"

His warning was too late and, with a crash, the inhabitants of Earth-38 landed smack dab in the middle of the food tables and on top of one startled speedster.

Once the breach closed, courtesy of the downed Agent Danvers, moans and groans could be heard from the pile of bodies, J'onn being King of the Hill. He had landed on Alex, who was on top of Winn, whose face seemed to be planted somewhere firmly south of Clark's waistline, who somehow managed not to crush Eliza at the bottom of the pile.

The poor woman was face down in the gigantic bowl of chocolate pudding.

It took a moment for the gathered group to process what had just happened. The first snicker, surprisingly from Oliver, triggered an avalanche and soon the entire room was laughing at the absurd picture before them. Though they had met and interacted with Team Supergirl many times since Kara's introduction to Earth-1, the fact that the majority of said cooperation went through a government organization meant Barry and company only ever saw them as prim and proper, by the book individuals.

Seeing them in the absolutely ridiculous positions they were in was both hilarious and cathartic.

"Mom!" Kara called speeding over to help the older woman up and out of the pudding, a grin teasing her lips. With a sharp tug, Eliza came free and the pile of people fell one level, much like a row of blocks in Tetris, resulting in the other Kryptonian in the room landing in the now vacated pudding bowl.

Barry, ever the stalwart gentleman, flashed over to Kara and Eliza, offering a towel to the older woman.

"Here you go, Mrs. Danvers."

Scowling at her still giggling daughter, Eliza took the towel and scraped the dessert from her face. "Barry how many times do I have to tell you to call me Eliza? You've gotten my daughter pregnant – we're there." She gave the chuckling man a hug then looked to her daughter, pausing a moment to really take her in. "Look at you, sweetie. You're glowing!"

A high-pitched scream shattered the moment.

Back at the crash site Clark, no doubt fed up with the lack of people getting _off_ him, flew up from the table, face covered in chocolate – bowl suspiciously empty – with the two remaining humans clinging to him for dear life. J'onn, ever the sensible leader, floated down to the floor, his brows raised in amusement.

"Okay you two," Clark said, wiping pudding from his eyes. "The Clark Train has arrived at your destination and it's time for you to _let go_. Seriously."

"Gladly," Alex grumbled, letting go of the muscled Kryptonian and landing lightly on her feet. Seeing her sister, she sent her a grin. "Hey sis. Long time no see!"

Kara grinned and, pulling Eliza with her, engulfed the Danvers ladies in a group hug. "Oh it's so good to see you two! Gosh, when was the last time I saw you both, together, and not arguing?"

Alex met her mother's eyes over her sister's shoulder and both women rolled their eyes, both deciding not to comment for fear of her words coming true. It was a proven fact that whenever Eliza and Alex were together for more than a few hours, they would inevitably devolve into an argument that would somehow grow into a raging feud of screams and shouts that left the both of them hurt and emotionally exhausted.

"Clark?" Caitlin asked looking up at the still floating Kryptonian, eyes shining with mirth. "Do you think you could put my boyfriend down? I'd really like him _not_ to have broken legs anytime soon."

"Of course, Dr. Snow," he said. Smiling at the doctor, Superman brought himself slowly to the floor so as not to startle Winn, whose fear of heights – no matter how tall – kept him clinging to the bigger man in a death grip.

When they landed and the techie refused to let go, eyes still squeezed shut and white-knuckled grip strong, Caitlin gave a fond sigh before walking over and prying her boyfriend off a highly amused Clark.

"Come on, Winn, I _know_ you know you're not in the air anymore. You can let go and then we can get you something to eat…" she paused and glanced over at the buffet tables, assessing the damage wrought by their guests and sighed. "We'll _order_ something to eat since you all decided to breach on the food."

"To be fair, Dr. Snow," J'onn defended as he managed to salvage a plate of sandwiches from amidst the chaos that had once been a decent spread. "We can't exactly control where in STAR Labs we land. We just know that we land in STAR Labs. It's not as accurate as Mr. Ramon's abilities."

Cisco puffed up like a peacock at the indirect compliment but he quickly deflated when Gypsy shot him a death glare.

"You gave them a interdimensional extrapolator?!"

"Uh…yes?"

That conversation went on for a good while and provided unending entertainment for the gathered group who had settled back into easy conversation once introductions were made for those meeting for the first time.

Barry and Jesse – the latter deciding she didn't want to be anywhere near Wally right now because he was being 'an overbearing asshole' – were tasked with going to get pizza to make up for the mess left in the wake of Earth-38's arrival, courtesy of Palmer Tech (read: Felicity).

Kara took the time to ask the question that had been burning in her mind since Oliver and Nyssa arrived.

"So Ollie," she asked with a bounce, eyes eager. "Where's the rest of the gang? I _really_ want to meet my niece and nephew!"

Laughing at her over-eager expression, Oliver answered. "Roy and Thea decided to take the train, they figured it would be easier than being on a plane with two babies who could potentially cry the entire time. We went ahead and sprung for a private compartment, just in case. Dig and Lyla offered to pick them up from the station and Felicity tagged along." He looked at his watch. "They should be here any moment now."

Right on cue, Dig and Lyla walked in, the former carrying baby Sara in a sling across his chest and hurriedly cooing at the whimpering baby. Lyla herself looked a little frazzled with a finger in her ear as if she was trying to clear it.

"There she is!" Sara practically back flipped out of her seat and ran to the couple, though she only had eyes for their child. "There's my namesake! Oh just _look_ at you, sweetie! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

Any sounds of distress immediately vanished from the infant upon Sara snatching her from her father in exchange for delighted squeals and giggles.

"Just a heads up," Lyla said addressing the room. "Thea and Roy are bringing the twins in and they _finally_ went to sleep when we were parking. According to their parents, they were bawling the _entire_ six hours on the train so please," she sent a sharp glare toward the corner of the room Cisco, Ray, Winn and Nate occupied before looking at Kara. " _Please_ keep your voices down, okay? At least until we can get them set up in the med bay or somewhere quiet!"

Kara looked affronted. "What are you looking at me for? I'm always quiet!"

Next to her, Alex snorted while Oliver, Nyssa and Eliza laughed. "My dearest, darlingest Kara Danvers: you are anything _but_ quiet. Don't you remember what happened when Nyssa asked you to be her Maid of Honor?"

"That was _one_ time, Oliver Queen! _Once_!"

Eliza raised a brow. "Did she squeal and shatter the windows?"

Nyssa looked impressed while Kara slunk lower in her seat, face red. "How did you know?"

"Oh she used to do that all the time when she was younger! Every time she got scared or really excited I would have to sweep up shards of glass and find reasonable explanations for the neighbors and the cashier at the hardware store." Seeing her daughter's continued embarrassment, Eliza kissed her forehead. "That was before she had a handle on her powers though."

Alex couldn't resister another jab at her sister. "It got so bad one year that Mom had to declare a ban on all horror movies, surprise parties, terrifying Halloween costumes, jump scares and pranks. I think the record was something like fifteen windows in one month."

"Maybe we should call _you_ Black Canary," Felicity deadpanned, greeting Ray with a peck on the lips before falling in to an elaborate four-way handshake with the occupants of his table.

A shuffle of feet from the hallway caught Kara's attention and she turned toward the doorway in time to see the last of the Star City party arrive. Faces haggard with bags underneath their eyes, Thea and Roy looked like they had been through the ringer already but the tired smiles they sported revealed they would not have it any other way.

With a rush of wind and a couple of dislodged tablecloths, Kara was by Thea's side in an instant.

"Oh _Rao_ , Thea! They are so beautiful! Oh please, please, please, please, _please_ can I hold them?!" she shouted in a whisper, able to stifle her enthusiasm at the last minute though she seemed to vibrate with excitement, doing her best impression of Barry.

Thea gave her a tired smile. "You bet, Aunt Kara, though maybe one at a time to start with, yeah?"

Nodding rapidly, the blonde Kryptonian easily accepted her small niece as Roy pressed a kiss to his wife's temple and moved off to the other side of the room to greet his fellow males. In her amazement, Kara didn't see the rest of the women arriving at her side, greeting Thea quietly with congratulations.

The infant in her arms was tiny and light – weightless even. Kara drew on her knowledge of taking care of Clark when he was a baby, supporting the head and settling the precious cargo into her arms.

"Zrhueiao aos," she whispered, enraptured by each breath. A tiny fist gripped at the soft blanket she lay swaddled in while the other rested at her lips. "What's her name?"

"Is everyone here?" Thea asked her transfixed friend with a smile.

Kara shook her head but didn't look away. "No. Barry and Jesse went to get some pizza in the wake of my family's arrival from Earth-38…in the food."

The brunette archer glanced to the destroyed corner with a raised brow. "Well we'll go ahead and wait for them before we reveal the twins' names. Besides, I hear you and Barry have some good news of your own."

At this, Kara looked up and gave the younger woman a watery smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Kara," Thea said wrapping an arm around the blonde and squeezing her tightly. "If Ollie hadn't've been there, I would've marched out of the delivery room and been at your side – stirrups and all."

"I know. That's one of the reasons I love you."

Eliza gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and smiled at the scene. "We're all happy for you, Kara. Oh, but look at you with that little one! You're a natural."

"I would say it's because she had to change Clark's dirty diaper when she was younger," Alex snarked, caressing the baby's head tenderly, a look of longing in her eyes. "Can I hold her, Thea?"

"Of course," the brunette said with a smile.

"Just a few more minutes," Kara cooed softly, turning away from her sister to shield the slumbering babe.

Nyssa shook her head at the blonde and patted Alex's shoulder. "Don't worry, Alex, we'll make sure Kara shares. From what Barry's told Oliver, she's been in baby mode since waking up."

The gathered women laughed quietly at Kara's pouting face.

"Oh my God, look at the guys!" Felicity hissed, followed by a snort of laughter.

As one, they all followed the hacktivist's gaze and found one of the most adorable yet hilarious sights they had ever seen.

Roy stood off to one side, arms crossed and an amused expression on his face, watching his son get passed around. First Oliver took him, then Ray, who passed him off to Rip, which led to Wally (who's surly face softened somewhat at the sheer cuteness of the baby) passing him to Joe. The detective smiled at his son fondly for a moment before chuckling at the infant and handing him off – somewhat reluctantly – to Snart (who was surprisingly adept at handling the small human) who gave him up to Nate. This led to Cisco all but squealing in joy as he took the baby before turning to hand him off to the last male.

Mick Rory.

The man looked absolutely terrified as the baby was all but forced into his arms. In fact, the entire room seemed to be holding their breaths sure that the young Harper would awaken screaming at any moment. Instead, the child wiggled slightly, eyes scrunching up, gave an exhausted yawn and tucked his head into Mick's chest, snuggling into the man's warmth.

Mick smiled.

"Oh my God," Sara breathed, in awe at the tender moment. "Where's my phone? Someone get a picture of this! Proof that Mick has a heart!"

"And that he can smile," Ava quipped, snapping a silent photo with a grin.

In the blink of an eye, two lightning enhanced blurs appeared in the room, arms laden with three large black delivery bags each.

Barry set his burden down on the table in front of Kara – oblivious to the sleeping baby in her arms - opening one of the insulated bags to reveal five individual pizza boxes.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the best pizza I have ever had…from Coast City! It's fresh out of the oven so _come and get it_!" he yelled, a satisfied smile on his face, taste buds already imagining the first bite.

"WAAAAH!"

"WAAAAH!"

Twin cries came from the barely week old twins who had, until just moments ago, been sleeping soundly. Now, obviously upset at being disturbed, the Harper children screamed their lungs out, intent on making sure anybody within hearing distance knew they were displeased.

" _Dammit_ Barry!" Roy hissed, immediately taking his son back from Mick and bouncing him to try to calm the bawling baby. "Why are you _yelling?!_ We just got them to sleep."

Thea just whimpered, trying to remember a time in her life that didn't involve screams or the constant pounding in her head. As if reading her mind, the baby girl in her arms wailed even louder into her ear and it was all Speedy could do to not join in.

Mick and Snart started a slow clap, their expressions annoyed and entertained, respectively.

"Well done, Allen. You managed to scare the crap out of the sleeping babies and now we're going to have to listen to them for the next hour until mommy and daddy can get them to quiet down! I hope you're happy," Snart barked, his voice louder than normal to carry over the noise.

Glancing around Barry noticed that he was receiving several pissed off glares. Oliver had his face in his hands while Nyssa sent him a blank look although he was pretty sure her right eye was twitching.

Kara, having been forced to surrender her niece to Thea, was scowling, eyes beginning to burn bright, though Alex's steadying hand quelled most of her ire.

"Easy there, Kara," her sister soothed. "You know Barry didn't know the twins were here and sleeping, so don't vaporize him just yet, okay?"

Seeing his girlfriend release a deep breath, Barry knew he'd just dodged a bullet. A chuckle just behind him made him jump, turning to find Clark shaking his head. The bigger man patted his shoulder.

"For a moment there, Barry, I was sure that Kara was going to melt you down. I've only ever seen that look on her face once before when I was brainwashed and she handed me my own butt. She zapped me with heat vision then."

Barry stared at Clark eyes wide. "Seriously?! You think she was going to fry me?"

"Why do you think I was ready to jump in front of you?"

Thea walked over to her husband, giving him a resigned smile. "We might as well get this thing started, babe. Looks like the gang is all here."

" _Finally_!"

Everyone shot up from their seats, levity forgotten in the wake of the unfamiliar voice, the hum of both the cold and heat guns priming along with the sound of several other weapons being drawn their response.

In the back corner of the Cortex, leaning casually against the wall and eating out of a bowl trail mix – the only thing to completely survive the earlier chaos – was a thin, curly haired man wearing a black t-shirt and slacks, a dark suit jacket accented with a red pocket square finishing off the outfit. He seemed at ease, completely unconcerned with the weapons and angry glares aimed at him.

"Who are you?" Oliver growled flachette in hand and ready to strike. Internally, he was berating himself for not bringing his bow. He shouldn't have just assumed things were going to go off without a hitch, especially with everyone getting together. They attracted trouble like shit did flies.

"Do you know how _long_ I've been waiting for all of you to be in the same place?" the fair-skinned man complained, putting the bowl down and wiping his hands of the leftovers. He gave the room a cocky smirk.

A heavy _thwack_ cut the air as a throwing knife dug itself into the concrete wall an inch from the stranger's head, courtesy of Nyssa.

"I believe my husband asked you a question," the former R'as prompted, already drawing another blade. "It would be in your best interest to answer as my next attack will not miss."

Her threat only seemed to amuse the man who let his gaze roam slowly over the group of heroes.

"Oooh feisty! I like it when they have spunk! It makes everything that comes after _much_ more amusing." He walked up to Oliver and Nyssa, the couple at the front of the group, before turning sharply and locking eyes with Barry. "I'm here to teach you all a lesson. To answer your question, Mrs. Queen, I'm not too worried. You couldn't hit me if you wanted to."

Barry collapsed.

"Barry!" Kara shouted in panic as chaos ensued around her, dropping to her knees and pulling her boyfriend's head into her lap, running a frantic hand over his face. "Barry? Wake up, baby! Please!"

Battle cries and roars of outrage drowned out terrified screams from the babies.

Oliver loosed a flachette in tandem with Nyssa's knife but both missed as the mystery man vanished in a flash, lightning trailing after him and, with a vicious right hook, knocked out Snart before disassembling the cold gun in less than a second.

"Speedster!" Sara shouted from her defensive position in front of Thea alongside Caitlin, who's expression hardened as her long brunette locks shifted into the telltale white of Killer Frost and her eyes turning bright blue. The temperature dipping sharply prompted more cries of displeasure.

In a blink, the newly discovered speedster stopped inches away from Caitlin's face, a grin on his lips. "Well aren't _you_ something? I sure wouldn't want to be on your bad side, babe!" He shot her a wink.

Hair and eyes flickering briefly, Caitlin was the next to fall.

"NO!" Came Winn's frightened cry as he watched his girlfriend collapse boneless to the floor. He moved to run to her but J'onn's hand on his shoulder stayed his impulse, though every fiber of his being screamed at him to help.

Seeing their second ally fall, Oliver growled angrily and launched a barrage of flachette's at the gloating meta, slowly closing the distance. Nyssa, seeing what her husband was doing, followed suit from the opposite side. Everything they threw at him passed right through, his vibrating visage frustratingly cocky, and then he was gone again.

"Looks like you two need some time to just _chill_!"

Oliver's eyes went wide when they finally registered their enemy standing behind Nyssa. "Nyssa…!" Terror filled him as he witnessed her realization of the same fact before she whipped around in an attempt to fend him off only to meet with bright blue eyes and a smirk.

Her body fell slack before icing over.

"You son of a bitch!" the Emerald Archer roared, all thoughts of tactics and common sense flying out the window as he flung himself at the man to engage in hand to hand combat, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to touch him thanks to his speed.

And his ice powers…

It took Oliver a moment – and a punch to the face – to realize that they weren't fighting a speedster at all. He ducked an incoming kick, barely avoided the slash of an ice dagger and threw himself backward onto the floor to dodge the follow up throw.

"He's stealing their abilities!" Oliver shouted as he rolled away from a vicious strike, Sara and Ava running in to give the archer time to get to his feet while Rip fired away with his revolver. "I don't know how but this guy took Barry's speed, Caitlin's ice powers and I'm almost positive he's picked up Nyssa's combat abilities."

By now, the rest of the room had recovered from the shock of losing two more of their friends in a matter of seconds and decided to retaliate.

Wally and Jesse took it upon themselves to keep their enemy corralled, lightning dancing over almost every surface of the Cortex. Thea handed off her daughter to Iris as she ran forward to help her brother and Sara, Roy following soon after once Felicity assured him his son would be safe. Dig, not willing to expose baby Sara to the loud reports his weapon would make tossed his gun to Lyla who stayed back, and took pot shots when she could.

Nate, Zari, Mick and Cisco hesitated though it took a moment longer for Gypsy to lower her hands, realizing their dilemma. The proximity of their allies to the enemy negated any help that the latter three could offer, herself included, and, while being able to 'steel up' was useful in regard to personal defense, Nate really couldn't keep up with any of the fighters, much less an ice throwing speedster with close quarters combat expertise.

J'onn and Clark stepped up next, leaving Winn and Eliza hidden behind one of the banks of computers, intent on adding their considerable strength to the battle when movement to the left caught their attention.

After making sure Barry was still alive and using her hearing and x-ray vision to ensure the safety of Caitlin and Nyssa were stable, Kara rose up, head ducked and blonde hair falling to cover her face. She trembled in barely suppressed rage, an angry glow emanating from behind the curtain of hair.

"ENOUGH!"

Her shout stilled all combat and noise in the Cortex, attention focused on the furious Kryptonian.

"I don't care who you are. I don't care why you're here. And I most certainly do _not_ care about the condition I am going to leave you in for what you've done!" With a growl, she brought her – literally – heated gaze up.

In spite of the threat of his impending doom, the sharply dressed man gave Kara a shark-like grin, eyes shining as he stared into hers. "That's my cue!"

Before anyone could move, he snapped his fingers.

Kara felt woozy all of a sudden, her eyes heavy. She tried to focus on her opponent but couldn't see straight. Stumbling, she saw she wasn't the only one affected.

Thea dropped first.

Then Wally.

Jesse.

Roy.

Sara.

Ava.

Gypsy.

Cisco.

Winn.

Alex.

Her feet were just about ready to give out underneath her when Kara heard her name. Looking around, she saw Oliver swaying dangerously, his face screwed up as he tried to fight whatever was taking everyone.

"Kara…"

He crashed to the floor.

"Remember, Kara Danvers," came the voice of their assailant, his smirk just as confident as ever and wagging a finger in her face. "You all have to learn the lesson. Even if that lesson is sometimes hard to face. Sleep now."

The world faded to black.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it! The introductory chapter to the promised "Duet" rewrite. It was a bit of a pain to get everyone in this chapter, especially considering that this go around is not going to be limited to Kara and Barry going into MM's movie musical. There are times when things might get a little crazy, but rest assured we will get to the end in one piece – more or less.**

 **As always, I would love to hear your feedback. Likes, dislikes, what you loved, what you hated, the works!**

 **There will be a lot of music involved with this story.** _ **A LOT**_ **! I am trying to keep things reasonable but I'm incorporating both musical tunes and any other genres that just worked with the characters and the scenes they're in. I will list the songs in each chapter at the beginning for those of you who want a more immersive musical experience, so worry not.**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Wake Me, Shake Me

**A/N: Here we go again! Remember that time when 16k was the most I ever wrote? Yeah...this is an absolute monster of a chapter at about 21k.**

 **First off, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed last time: Night2, CallMeMiles, stars90 and my dear Guest. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Second, please remember that this is** _ **NOT**_ **going to be a cut and dry rehash of the 'Duet' episode. I'm taking things off the rails pretty quickly, as you will soon see, so please keep an open mind.**

 **Finally, I really advise pulling up the songs as they are introduced. It'll add a whole new dimension to your reading experience. At least to really help immerse you in the story. I thought we were robbed of so many opportunities for all the stars to shine in the original episode so…I may have overcompensated with the music.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader, RedArcherx, for making sure things stayed relatively coherent!**

 **Last time on Ridiculously Comfortable!**

 **The gang gathered at STAR Labs for a party that was interrupted by the power absorbing, dapperly dressed deviant unbeknownst to them but knownst to us as Music Meister. After easily taking down Barry, Caitlin and Nyssa, MM got the jump on the rest of our heroes knocking them all out.**

 **We join our heroes as they wake to realize they have no idea where they are or how they got there.**

 **Chapter Playlist** **:**

 _ **1\. Lucy's Laugh**_ **by Kooman & Diamond (performed by Matt Doyle) **

_**2\. Put a Little Love in Your Heart**_ **(Cast of Supergirl/Flash)**

 _ **3\. Candy Store**_ **from Heathers by O'Keefe & Murphy **

_**4\. Take Me or Leave Me**_ **by Johnathan Larson (performed by Aaron Tveit & Gavin Creel OR Idina Menzel & Tracie Thoms) either version works, but the staging of the first is near identical to what is written – I love it **

_**5\. Billionaire**_ **by Travie McCoy featuring Bruno Mars (again, the staging from Glee works a little better);**

 _ **6\. Waving Through a Window**_ **from** _ **Dear Evan Hanson**_ **by Pasek & Paul**

 _ **7\. Anything Goes**_ **from** _ **Anything Goes**_ **by Cole Porter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the songs that appear in this chapter.**

 **Warning: Language, violence and a tendency to get caught up in the conversation.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: Wake Me, Shake Me**

* * *

 **Barry, Caitlin & Nyssa – **_**Cutter's**_ **Bar**

A pop of a cork and what sounded like something being poured into glasses intermingled with the low murmur of indistinguishable voices. Low light was the first thing that Barry registered as his eyes blinked open, the images around him blurry though his eyes quickly adjusted.

Taking in his surroundings, Barry couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him.

"What the what…?"

All around him there were people running back and forth, some carrying miscellaneous items and others scurrying about frantically as they tried to get to wherever it was they needed to go. None of them paid him any mind as he looked around in a confused stupor.

"BARRY!"

A hand on his shoulder spun him around and he came face to face with a panicky looking man.

"There you are! Come on, come on! You're on!"

Barry gave him an incredulous look that went unseen. "What? On _what_?"

Undeterred by the question, they continued forward until a giant curtain came into view and the murmurs became louder and were joined by several more pops of, judging by all he was taking in, what Barry could now surmise were bottles of champagne.

"Tony canceled on us last minute and you're next on the list, kid. Cutter ain't exactly too happy about the replacement so, if you want to keep all your bits on your person, I'd suggest making a helluva an impression, yeah?"

It was all Barry could do not to scream in terror as he was unceremoniously shoved through the curtain, just managing to catch himself from his stumble. He stood up and straightened out his suit – where the hell had he got a suit from?! – and looked up.

Only to be blinded by the bright light of a spotlight focused directly on him.

He blinked rapidly for the second time in five minutes and, once his vision had settled, saw that he was in some kind of fancy night club with a dress code that wouldn't be out of place in the 20s. All the men as far as he could see were wearing what could only be their suits, though the colors only ranged from black to gray. The women followed the same color trend as well, though their dresses were markedly more elaborate than their male counterparts.

"Oh boy…" Barry groaned taking the entirety of the scene in. He definitely wasn't in the lab anymore and he'd argue he probably wasn't even in Central City either. No one dressed like this anymore, not to go clubbing and, even at the more upscale places he knew of, it was never this uniform.

A sudden high chord from a piano drew his attention to the left where a baby grand was set up, a smartly dressed accompanist – a portly looking fellow with brown hair and enigmatic smile on his face – followed up the first chord with another, this one higher than its predecessor. A soft melody tinkling after repeated the echo effect.

Warmth engulfed the speedster and an almost subconscious urge to sing filled him.

Looking to his front again, Barry saw the microphone – which, again, seemed to be from the 20s because _no_ _one_ used microphones that looked like glorified cheese graters anymore – and a resigned sigh fell from his lips.

"I guess this is happening," he whispered to himself, hearing the piano sing the same pattern once again, only this time an octave lower. The notes slowed slightly and Barry took this as his cue, sidling up to the microphone and taking a deep breath.

 **Barry:** _"Her head dents the pillow, we're barely awake,_

" _We synchronize each breath we take,_

" _I'm lost in this moment, like I've never seen,_

" _Those blue grey eyes with specks of green…"_

As he sang the words his thoughts drifted to Kara and the countless moments just like that they had shared over the years. As it always did, thinking of Kara calmed him down, letting his beating heart slow just enough so that he no longer felt short of breath.

The music built slightly and he looked out over the heads of the audience, an old trick his glee club teacher had taught him back in high school. Stare at them without staring at them.

 **Barry** : _"And then it begins: she looks up at me,_

" _She suddenly grins, as her laugh breaks free…"_

Even though it wasn't his first choice to be singing in front of a crowd, Barry couldn't deny the thrill that shot through him as he arrived at the chorus. It was soft, contemplative.

" _Her eyes spark, her lip twists,_

" _And nothing else that I know exists,_

" _The world stands still on my behalf,_

" _And I find that I'm in love,_

" _With Lucy's laugh…"_

Kara had a tendency to do that for him, make the world stand still. Figuratively, at least. He wasn't one-hundred percent sure she couldn't _actually_ do it but…that would probably cause some kind of global panic that neither of the two wanted to be involved in.

Even so, their relationship was unlike anything Barry had ever experienced in his life. Every moment he got to spend with her was an absolute joy and he always found himself looking forward to the next one.

If he somehow managed to get out of this, he was hoping for a lifetime's worth.

 **Barry:** _"It's kind of annoying, the slightest bit shrill._

" _Yeah, it's obnoxious, but even still._

" _Completely contagious, no possible cure._

" _The heart beneath is brash but pure…"_

That was Kara all right. First into a fight and the last one out. He counted himself lucky that she wasn't here for the line about her laugh, though. He couldn't deny that her joy effected everyone she came into contact with.

If the gang ever managed to figure out a way to weaponize the Kryptonian's laughter or attitude, world peace would be only a grenade pin pull away.

 **Barry:** _"And all of my fears, are suddenly gone._

" _The world disappears as her laugh goes on…"_

Building and building, the music lead Barry right into the chorus once again, though both he and the piano pulled back into a sudden decrescendo, effecting a beautiful reaction from the audience who sat with rapt attention. They were completely enraptured by his performance so far and the story unfolding through the lyrics.

Add in the crimefighter's ability to pour emotion into every word and even the waitstaff had paused in their duties to stand and watch.

 **Barry:** _"Her eyes spark, her lips twist._

" _And nothing else that I know exists._

" _The world stands still on my behalf._

" _And I find that I'm in love,_

" _With Lucy's laugh…"_

Now his unnamed accompanist began a crescendo carrying the song straight into the bridge.

 **Barry:** _"'Cause each imperfection I see,_

" _Makes her so much more perfect to me,_

" _She has flaws far beyond her control,_

" _But when she laughs, I see straight to her soul…"_

His eyes closed now, Barry let himself settle slightly as he caught his breath. In tandem, the piano was back to crooning the accompaniment with soft notes, lulling both Barry and the audience back to a calm mindset.

Although he couldn't see it, two women had appeared in the room just off the side of the bar.

 **Barry:** _"To call it melodic, no one would dare,_

" _It's quite off key but I'm well aware,_

" _More beautiful music I can't compose,_

" _The notes fall short but heaven knows…"_

Half way through the verse, he spotted Caitlin and Nyssa, both dressed in the fashion of the supposed era. The good doctor wore an ice blue beaded sequin fringe flapper dress, evoking the spirit of Killer Frost as the light caught the beads and made them glint.

Nyssa wore similar only her dress was the same red as her uniform and the beads adorning her outfit were slightly more muted than Caitlin's.

Each woman wore matching heels and a bedazzled headband of the same color, a large feather attached to the side finishing the ensemble off.

Well at least he wasn't alone.

 **Barry:** _"My best efforts fail, there's simply no way,_

" _My words are too frail cause all I can say is…"_

There was no retreat from volume this time as Barry let go of any and all inhibitions about being in front of so many people. He closed his eyes and let everything that he was feeling come bursting out of him in the final chorus.

 **Barry:** _"Her eyes spark, her lip twists,_

" _And nothing else that I know exists,_

" _The world stands still on my behalf,_

" _And I find that I'm in love…_

" _And I've always been in love…"_

Barry gave a soft chuckled to himself, his smile wide and mind focused on Kara.

 **Barry:** _"And I'll always be in love…_

" _With Lucy's laugh."_

The piano played a few more notes before ending on a final soft, sustained chord. His eyes closed, Barry had no idea what to expect from the audience who had just witnessed him bare his soul to them.

A standing ovation was certainly a nice response.

He stood there for a moment soaking in the applause with a grin until he caught Nyssa's eye from the back of the room, a brow raised in question with Caitlin standing next to her giving the CSI a smile of her own.

Taking a short bow, he moved off the stage and down a small set of stairs that led to the club access door which was open and being entered by an enthusiastic Caitlin who immediately engulfed him in a hug before she began to check him over for injuries while peppering him with questions.

Ever the physician.

"Barry! Are you okay? You got whammied by that… _asshole_ and we weren't able to get to you before everything went to hell. You're not hurt, are you? I don't exactly have anything to help if you are but maybe I could –"

He grabbed her arms gently and gave her a smile. "Whoa there, Cait! Calm down, I'm fine. Still a little confused as to where in the hell I am, but fine. How did you two get here?"

"It seems," Nyssa answered as she stepped up to the speedster and squeezed the ice-meta's shoulder in a show of comfort. "The man's ability is to absorb the powers of those that he makes eye contact with and, potentially, some kind of mental prowess as well." She paused for a moment and then gave the man an amused look. "I had no idea you were such a gifted singer, Barry. It is a shame none of the others were around to see it. Though I wonder what compelled you to sing in the first place."

Barry blushed just a bit but refused to let the woman fluster him. "It wasn't exactly my first choice, Nyssa. The moment I came to I was being shepherded by a stage manager and told that I'm, apparently, a singer for someone named Cutter. Also apparently, his name isn't a misnomer. And I quote: "If you want to keep all your bits on your person, I'd suggest making a helluva an impression.'" He shrugged helplessly. "What else was I supposed to do? Besides there was this… _warmth_ that just kind of…made me want to sing. I felt like I _needed_ to sing."

"Well, we could not have the Flash missing any of his 'bits,' could we? I dare say Kara would be most displeased." Nyssa teased getting a laugh from Caitlin. "Though it is a little worrying that we may not be in total control of our faculties."

Rolling his eyes, Barry continued. "Well while I was singing I wasn't exactly able to get too much information aside from the fact that the fashion is about ninety years old," he smirked. "Nice feathers by the way."

Both women scowled at him.

"We didn't exactly get any straight answers, though we _did_ recognize some of the weight staff," Caitlin explained, playing with the aforementioned feather absentmindedly. "Unfortunately, they had no idea who we were, so that was a dead end."

"Not completely," Barry corrected walking toward the open door and peering out into the throng of club goers. "There are people we know, which we've encountered before. The fact that they don't recognize us at all tells us that we're in some kind of alternate dimension, possibly one where we don't exist at all. New but not altogether too strange a twist."

Nyssa was nodding at his deductions. "Very astute, Barry. I have to say I am very impressed. It seems that the lessons Oliver and I have been beating into you are _finally_ starting to take hold. We were starting to worry."

"Oh ye of little faith," the speedster said with a shake of his head. "Come on, let's see if we can't figure out where we are. Maybe find our mystery man while we're at it. Something tells me we're going to need him to get us out of here."

They made their way into the club sticking to the outside of the room, Barry getting waves and compliments as he went.

"So who did you see?" Barry asked as he sent another smile to a swooning woman while her date looked on with a glare. "Anyone who might be willing to help just out of sheer dumb luck?"

Before either woman could answer a sharp voice cut through the air.

"Hey, string bean, where do you think you're going? Get over here!"

All three looked up and their eyes went wide as they saw Malcom Merlyn waltzing across the room dressed in a white jacket, black bowtie, pants and shoes, a red rose tucked into the jacket pocket. His hair was styled meticulously and he exuded an air of malice with each step he took, very much like his counterpart in their world.

"Uh me or…" Barry started, turning quickly to look behind him at Caitlin and Nyssa and then back to the approaching man. "Merlyn what's –"

Malcom gave him a puzzled frown. "Do I look like I have a foot long beard and staff, you idiot? Shut up don't answer that," Barry's closed his mouth. "I know I've never talked to you directly, but the name's Cutter Moran. Listen, you did good up there kid but don't let it go to your head, yeah? I'm expecting you and your girl to sing another number before the end of the night."

"What? No I'm not gonna sing another song –"

With a flick of his wrist, Cutter flipped open a switchblade and held it against the now rigid Barry's throat.

"You wanna try again?"

"I'm not gonna sing another song," Barry swallowed nervously a breathy laugh falling from his lips, very much aware of the blade's proximity. "Until my girl gets here! Yup that's what I was gonna say!"

Cutter nodded at him, flipping the blade closed and stowing it in his pocket. "Good that's what I like to hear. Until then, I've got another errand I need you and your lady friends to run for me. My boy, Tommy, he's been seen mucking around with those damn Dappers recently and I want you to make sure he's not sticking his nose where it don't belong, you hear me? Even if we are on the outs I don't want him anywhere _near_ those cake-eaters."

He stepped closer, definitely into Barry's personal space. "So find him, tell him – from me – he's not to stick around those bastards and then be back here for your next number. If it's any better than your first one maybe I'll bump you from backup to regular. Now beat it!" Cutter nodded toward Nyssa and Caitlin, expression changing completely. "Ladies."

The trio watched him walk away for a moment, just a little disturbed at the fact that the man who was normally their nemesis seemed to be… _concerned_ for someone other than himself. Granted, the man's last act had been to sacrifice himself to save Thea but, as Nyssa was always eager to say, one good deed was not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.

To which Barry, Kara or Cisco (whoever happened to be in the room at the time) invariably finished with "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

It pissed the woman off to no end.

Despite being married to Oliver and a step-mother to his son, she had yet to truly catch up with pop culture.

"Sooo…what do we do now?" Caitlin asked after a beat, deciding to try and focus the others, both having a much longer history with Merlyn than herself.

"You want my advice, Toots?"

All three spun around and did a double take when they saw who spoke.

"Ralph?!" Barry and Caitlin gasped, taking in the PIs tall frame as he waltzed up to the latter with a cocky smirk on his face. He wore a sharp black suit which, while not incredibly different from his normal attire of jacket and slacks, was complimented nicely by the crisp Windsor knotted tie and clip, the black patent leather of his shoes shined brilliantly allowing each of them to see the man's face, proving once and for all that they really did reflect up.

Nyssa rolled her eyes and huffed. " _Not_ Ralph, remember?"

"No, no," Ralph corrected tapping his chest. "Yes Ralph. I'm just wondering who the heck you are, gorgeous. Both of you lovely ladies actually," he extended his hand toward Caitlin, who cautiously took in and squeaked when he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Ralph Dibny or, as the boys around here know me, Stretch, on account of I'm the tallest, best looking sonuvabitch the Blades have got!"

Barry's eyebrows shot up. "The Blades?"

Firmly Established Ralph gave him an odd look. "Yeah," he drew the word out, his own confusion seeping into the elongated vowels. "You know, Cutter's gang you've been trying to get into for the last year. His first and last line of defense against them damn Dans. Ringing any bells? Sheesh, you can sing all those pretty words from memory but when it comes to the important stuff you can't remember shit. You're a strange guy, Barry."

"You were saying something about advice?" Nyssa prompted impatiently.

"Right. My advice is you three do what Cutter told you. The last guy who didn't? Cutter cut his throat. Poor bastard never even saw it coming." Ralph pursed his lips and tilted his head from side to side before clicking his tongue. "To be fair, I wouldn't have seen it coming either if it were my cousin doing the cuttin'. That's just my two cents though, you're more than welcome to do what you want of course."

With that, Ralph "Stretch" Dibny waltzed back to the bar from whence he had come, greeting the bartender and promptly ordering a shot of whiskey.

Turning to one another, the trio gave a simultaneous shrug.

Nyssa broke the silence first. "Judging by the fact that neither of you are saying anything and that you, Barry, did not put up much of a protest with Mer… _Cutter_ , I am guessing we are going to follow Mr. Dibny's advice, yes?"

"I mean," Barry started with some trepidation. "I don't exactly have my powers."

"What?"

"I've been trying to speed _anywhere_ since that stage manager started dragging me around and I've gotten _nothing_. I don't have my powers. What about you, Cait?"

Sighing in resignation, the ice meta shook her head. "Nope. I tried to hit Cutter with a little freeze breath when he had his knife on you but, like you said, nothing."

"Is that what you were doing with your mouth?" Nyssa asked, a smirk playing at her lips. "Without context you looked utterly ridiculous!"

While Caitlin was scowling at Nyssa, Barry looked around the room again, unsure what exactly he was searching for. His eyes landed on the stage where the accompanist who had played for him just a little while ago was still sat at the piano. A light melody tinkled throughout the room only to be lost in the background amidst the talk and clatter of glasses, utensils and plates. As if he could feel Barry's gaze the pianist looked up, locking eyes for a moment.

And winked.

"Guys," Barry breathed, drawing the attention of his companions. "The piano man!"

Before their eyes the air shimmered around the stranger, seeming to bend and warp. Slowly, features began to change. Where once brown hair adorned the man's head, now dark curly locks teased the pale skin of his face. His features thinned out, full cheeks and stout frame turning slim and becoming more defined. Finally, the transformation was finished and staring back at them, a delighted smile on his face, was the enemy they had met only hours ago.

He vanished.

"Peekaboo!"

"GAH!" Barry squeaked, whipping around in tandem with Caitlin and Nyssa, the latter of whom had snatched a steak knife from a nearby table and held it at the ready.

The stranger stood in front of them, his stance relaxed and seemingly not at all concerned with the knife in the former assassin's hand. He gave them a big grin.

"Well, well, well I have to say, Barry, I was mildly impressed with your rendition of _Lucy's Laugh_. There were a few spots I think you could of fixed up – I definitely would've loved a few more trills toward the end and maybe a little more emoting throughout – but overall it was an enjoyable effort."

Nyssa covered the distance between herself and the grinning man in the blink of an eye, the large knife digging into pale flesh, a small trickle of blood running down his neck. Her normally stoic expression was tinged with fury, her eyes blazing, the promise of pain going unspoken.

"I do not like being toyed with. You will answer my questions unless you wish to stare at your headless body as it crashes to the floor. Who _are_ you?"

Caitlin started, eyes wide and her face pale. "Nyssa!"

"Jesus woman!" Barry exclaimed, expression leaning toward sickly at her words.

Despite her comrades displeasure, Nyssa's glare never left the face of her hostage. "There will be no more grandstanding or distractions. I want to know who you are and why you have attacked my friends and I and if I do not find your answers satisfactory, I _will_ kill you. At this point I might kill you anyway as catharsis. Do we understand each other?"

Even with a knife to his throat and the ex-Ra's all but _begging_ him to mess things up, the shit-eating grin stayed stuck on his face and his eyes sparkled with mischief. In an instant, he was gone again.

"Oh you certainly have a way with words don't you, Mrs. Queen?"

Nyssa stumbled on thin air as she suddenly grasped at nothing, the as yet unidentified man appearing behind her and right next to Caitlin, who jumped a good foot in the air with a yelp.

Infuriated, the Daughter of the Demon flipped her weapon to her other hand and launched herself at her slippery opponent, the smirk on his face only enraging the woman further. The first swipe missed, dodged by a simple tilt of the head and the second followed suit as he leaned back and away. On the third attempt he caught her arm and twisted it behind her back, knife clattering to the floor.

Gasping in pain, Nyssa growled at her opponent wishing, not for the first time, that her looks _could_ kill.

"If you're done," he drawled giving a glance to Caitlin and Barry and then turning back to Nyssa. "I'll go ahead and tell you what you want to know." Seeing he finally had their attention, he elaborated. "First, the question that's been on your minds since before you even woke up here: I am Music Meister. I'm an extra-dimensional being who exists _outside_ of the normal universes of the multiverse and, before you ask, it is _beyond_ your comprehension so I won't even bother trying to explain that, capiche?"

They could only stare in shock as he released Nyssa's arm and allowed her up.

"Fascinating I know. Now you're second question: why I've chosen you."

Nyssa snorted. "Attacked us."

"You say tomato," Music Meister said with a shrug. "This whole world that you're in is all in your heads. Well, it's mostly in Barry and Kara's heads since they are the most normal out of your whole group though it _is_ spiced up with influences from everyone else."

Barry bristled. "Kara's here too? What did you do to her, you bastard?!"

"Easy there, hotshot. I didn't _really_ hurt anyone, just whammied 'em. Besides I didn't do this on a whim. I've been watching you all for a while now and I finally couldn't stand it anymore!" he crowed throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"You all have got to be the most dysfunctional group of people that I have _ever_ had the displeasure of watching. So, I decided to take the opportunity to teach you all a lesson and what better way to do that than through music? What was it your mother used to tell you, Barry? Everything's better in song right?"

He got a scowl in response. "Testy aren't we? Look here's the breaks: you all are in a movie musical and the only way that you're going to get out of here is to _play your parts_. Also, as I've inferred, you three aren't the only ones here so I'd keep an eye out for your friends. Thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Queen, you seem to have landed yourselves right in the middle of a gang war and, trust me, it's a powder keg waiting to blow. And the kicker?" he offered meeting each of their eyes in turn. "If you die in this world, you die in the real world."

"Thank you, Morpheus," Barry deadpanned.

"What's the lesson?" Caitlin asked trepidation in her voice. Things like this never seemed to work out too well for them.

"Well I _could_ just tell you," the man considered, hand at his chin and looking like he was contemplating the option. "But I think I feel a song coming on!" He began removing his jacket.

Barry groaned. "No don't take your jacket off," he watched Music Meister fling it off to the side where it promptly disappeared. "Where did it go?!"

 **MM:** _"Think of your fellow man…"_

"Stop it!" Nyssa growled, grinding her teeth to try and temper her rage.

 **MM:** _"Lend him a helping hand…"_

They could only watch as the man moved toward a piano – where had _that_ come from anyway? – where someone was already sitting his hair slicked back and dressed in a dark gray suit, white shirt, black tie and shoes.

"Is that _Nate_?" Caitlin asked perplexed.

"Huh…" Barry offered, words abandoning him.

 **MM:** _"Put a little love in your heart…"_

On cue, Nate began to play an upbeat melody on the piano as he took the lead, picking up where Music Meister left off.

 **Nate:** _"You see, it's getting late, oh, please don't hesitate,_

" _Put a little love in your heart…"_

There was a commotion behind them and, looking around, they saw yet another one of their friends coming in atop a push cart, the contrasting size of the two almost making the onlookers laugh.

"It's Dig!" Barry guffawed even as he bounced along with the beat.

 **Diggle:** _"And the world will be a better place,_

" _And the world will be a better place for you and me…"_

 **Nate:** _"You just wait and see!"_

All of a sudden, the _entire_ club – who had, up until this point, been mysteriously silent and ridiculously oblivious to the goings on behind them – rose up and began to dance.

Barry's eyes went wide, struggling to take in everything that was now happening around him, but a small smile broke out on his face.

"Barry," Nyssa hissed, nodding toward the bar once she had his attention. "Your benefactor has returned."

Indeed he had.

Striding up to two of the waitresses, Cutter Moran took a hand each and started spinning them in and out. Contrary to their last encounter with the man, he now wore a smile on his face which changed his temperament completely. Then he started to sing.

 **Cutter:** _"If you want the world to know,_

" _We won't let hatred grow,_

" _Put a little love in your heart!"_

Now the club was really hopping. Back and forth, to and fro, everything was moving and buzzing with life as Music Meister, in tandem with Cutter and Diggle, began a choreographed dance as he raised his voice once again while the entire ensemble echoed his words.

 **MM:** _"And the world will be a better place,_

" _And the world will be a better place,_

" _For you (for you),_

" _And me (and me)…"_

 **Cutter:** _"You just wait and see!"_

Having been building steadily since Cutter's initial entrance, the music getting closer and closer to its inevitable crescendo.

 **Nate:** _"You better take a look around,_

" _And if you're lookin' down…"_

 **Diggle:** _"Put a little love in your heart,_

" _And the world will be a better place…"_

 **Cutter:** _"Oh, the world will be a better place,_

" _For you and me…"_

Finally, the climax came as every single person belted out the last few lines no matter if they were dancing alone, with a partner or performing some kind of ridiculously awesome routine with, around or on top of the furniture.

At this point, the only member of the trio who wasn't smiling was Nyssa. Barry was practically dancing himself while Caitlin had taken over bouncing.

 **All:** _"You just wait and see!_

" _Put a little love in your heart,_

" _Put a little love in your heart,_

" _Put a little love in your heart,_

" _Come on and put a little love in your heart!"_

As the song ended it was like some kind of spell had broken. Everyone involved in the number immediately went back to the tables they abandoned or the jobs they needed to perform.

"Wait," Nyssa said, head snapping back and forth. "Where did that bastard go?!"

Caitlin and Barry looked at her, then at each other, before joining their friend in her search for Music Meister. Sometime in the _seconds_ between the end of the song and everyone going back to what they were doing before, the man managed to make a clean get away.

"I don't…" Barry started before Cutter's voice interrupted.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to get out there and find Tommy?" the man growled, whiskey in hand. "Don't _make_ me come over there, you little snot nosed dewdropper! Go chase yourselves!"

Taking that to mean they should split Barry, Caitlin and Nyssa were out the door and into the cold night air in moments.

"You know," Caitlin said, wishing she'd had the sense to grab a jacket from off the coat rack inside the club. "I always thought people in musicals were nicer. Not assholes doling out ultimatums."

"I blame her," Barry jerked his thumb at Nyssa who scowled at him. "Nyssa and Oliver are screwing up one of my biggest dreams because they've had really shitty experiences and love to remind everyone about it all the time!"

 _Smack!_

"Ow…" he whined, rubbing the back of his head vigorously.

"Serves you right," Nyssa responded, a satisfied look on her face.

Caitlin snorted. "Childish banter aside, do either of you have any idea how we're supposed to find Mal… _Cutter's_ son?"

"Hmm," Nyssa hummed taking in the narrow street they found themselves on. "Not really, although if there is a gang war and whatever other gangs involved are as subtle as Cutter is, it should be easy enough to locate him." She gestured behind the other two, pointing to something over their heads.

" _Cutter's_ ," Barry read off the billboard and then let out a huff at the ridiculousness of it all. "Figures. It seems whatever universe he's in Malcom Merlyn always has to have his name in lights."

"It must be a… _sign_!" Caitlin joked looking at both Barry and Nyssa with a grin. "Huh? Huh? That was good, right?"

Both blinked at her trying to decide whether her joke was a product of her own personality or the movie musical world in which they found themselves. They looked at each other.

"It's going to be a long night," Barry said, resigned. To which Nyssa nodded.

"Yup."

* * *

 **Thea, Roy, Wally & Jesse – **_**Wailin' Jennies**_ **Bar, Street**

Roy was the first one to come to, a low groan escaping him as he forced himself up from the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut tight in an effort to get rid of the dark black splotches dominating his vision and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he began to assess his surroundings.

Bright lights, people walking back and forth and cars coming and going brought to mind the chaos of Times Square, right down to the trash can he was lying against. As he gathered information he noticed something peculiar.

"What the _fuck_ time am I in?"

A moan from the left brought his attention to the one person he would _never_ mind waking up next to. Thea's hair splayed across her face and, if they hadn't been on the sidewalk of a busy street and on the receiving end of several incredulous stares (not to mention her interesting wardrobe change), he would've thought it was just another lazy Saturday morning. He ran his fingers tenderly across her forehead, brushing her bangs aside as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, smirking at the dazed look in her eyes.

Thea groaned and took the offered hand, moving to get up but came to a dead stop when she noticed that her legs weren't in the same denim jeans she had been wearing at STAR. In fact, nothing she had on was hers nor would she be caught dead wearing something that had gone out of fashion almost a hundred years ago.

A dark grey flapper outfit with layered fringes and matching heels should've stayed in the twenties! She became aware of a slight pressure around her head and felt a tickle near her ear.

"Roy?"

"Yeah Thee?"

"Is there a feather in a headband on my head?"

"Yes. Yes there is. And might I say you look _ridiculously_ hot in your getup!"

The scowl that had been working its way across her face faded away at her husband's words.

"Well at least I still have the power to get you hot and bothered," She noted his own apparel – a deep, rich burgundy suit, vest and tie with black dress shirt and shoes that fit him snugly – and licked her lips. "I could say the same for you, Mr. I-Never-Want-To-Wear-A-Suit! You look good enough to eat!"

A pained laugh snapped them out of their inspection of one another.

"If you all are _quite_ done eye-fucking each other," came the voice of Jesse Quick from the other side of the trash can. "I wouldn't mind some help waking Wally up."

Thea and Roy shakily got to their feet and stepped around the container to see Jesse crouched next to a an unconscious Wally, the former outfitted in a predominantly red flapper dress with yellow beads accenting it and the latter in a crisp light grey suit, white shirt, yellow vest and tie and brown shoes.

Roy's expression shifted to curiosity even as he and Thea moved to assist Jesse. "What is this place? The Russian version of Queer Eye set in the Roaring 20s?"

Both women paused what they were doing and stared at him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you what happened at Oliver's bachelor party? I could've sworn I mentioned that to you, babe," he defended when his wife started scowling.

"We can discuss your lack of communication with me later. Right now, we need to get Wally up and—"

Said speedster jerked upright abruptly with a scream, arms up ready to defend himself as he looked around frantically.

"NO! _No_ Mr. Dinosaur! No more biting! Don't make me hurt you!"

 _Smack!_

"GAH! What in the…" the youngest West seemed to snap back to reality at Jesse's assault, eyes falling to his ex. "Oh. It's you. What the hell did you smack me for, Jess?"

Rolling her eyes, the only female speedster stood and walked a few steps away, earlier annoyance at Wally coming back with a vengeance. "Cognitive recalibration. You were flipping out over some dream about dinosaurs –"

"Not a dream," he mumbled rubbing his cheek.

"So I hit you really hard to snap you out of it," she crossed her arms over her chest. "If I enjoyed it a little bit, well, all the better for me."

Roy offered Wally a hand up. "Before you ask, none of us know where we are or why we've got new duds, just that we do. If I was to take a leaf out of Oliver's book our first move should be scouting this place in order to get our bearings. It's not like someone's going to just appear out of nowhere and explain the situation."

"Does that mean I should just go then?"

Whirling around, the quartet found themselves staring down the very man they had been fighting before their blackouts and he looked as smug as ever.

Wally and Jesse moved to run and all but stumbled over themselves when they realized that something was wrong. Both closed their eyes in an effort to concentrate, trying to feel the Speed Force flowing through them like they always did, but they came up with nothing. Glancing at one another it seemed they came to the same conclusion.

"That's right. You two don't have your powers," their enemy confirmed. "Let me get this out of the way so your inner narratives don't get repetitive: first, I am Music Meister. Second, I don't come from your multiverse but your minds aren't capable of understanding the details. Third, I put you in this world but everything you see is of your creation. With the exception of this whole place being a movie musical – that was Kara and Barry's doing."

Cue enraged outburst.

"Why I oughta!"

"Incapable of understanding?!"

"I don't even _like_ the 20s!"

"I can't _sing!"_

Music Meister slapped a palm to his forehead. "I'm beginning to think I should've just left you all to deal with your crap on your own." Letting out an exasperated sigh he shook his head and pressed on. "Look, I already explained this to some of your friends but the key to getting back to your world is to play your parts and to not _die_ , okay? Death here equals death _there_. Are we clear?"

"Wait you mean like, scripts and shit?" Roy questioned, voice cracking, a slightly panicked expression crossing his face. "I'm no good at remembering things like that! Want me to run tactics or lead a mission? I'm your guy. But memorizing lines? I can't even _act_ , man!"

Said man looked to Thea. "Is he always like this?"

"Overly dramatic and prone to spontaneous outbursts of hysteria?" she deadpanned not even batting an eye. "Yeah."

He huffed in annoyance. "Just…you're about to get your first taste of playing your roles, alright? If I'm not mistaken, a veritable hurricane of a woman is going to burst through the doors of the nightclub you're in front of and you're going to need to roll with it!"

"What are you –"

 _BANG!_

With a deafening crash, the door of the nightclub – called _Wailin' Jennies_ according to the sign above the entrance – flew open and cracked the cement wall as it rebounded only to be pushed back out in order to for the responsible party to emerge.

Black high-heeled boots came first, followed by high-waist pinstripe black pants that flared out at the bottom. The pants were held up by black suspenders over a white dress shirt accompanied by a black tie and, sitting atop the figure's head, a matching pinstripe fedora. Stepping out into the light blonde hair became evident until finally, with one last confident stride, the figure was revealed.

"Laurel?!" the group chorused, shocked at her violent appearance.

They didn't get the reception they were expecting.

With a roar, the Laurel look-a-like grabbed the nearest person – Thea – and slammed her into the wall. Her face contorted with rage while she squeezed the smaller woman's neck with both hands.

"Listen to me, you little brat! I don't know who you are or how the hell you even know that name but if you want to keep that pretty little face of yours, I'd suggest _never_ mentioning it again. My name is Siren. _Just_ Siren." She spotted the others moving to box her in. "Trust me: you _don't_ want to do that."

The sound of guns cocking filled the air and the three remaining heroes froze at the feel of metal barrels on the back of their heads.

"Are we on the same page now?" Siren taunted finally looking away from Thea's reddening face to see nods from her companions. "Good. These are some of my associates: the one behind you, Toots, is Harbinger. Then we've got Psi holding your life in her hands, Crew Cut. Finally, the one shaking in her boots and most likely to muck everything up is Heartbreaker. She's new."

Siren released Thea allowing the younger woman to greedily swallow deep gasps of air. After catching her breath, she nearly cried out in shock upon seeing their other captors.

Lyla Michaels held a silver revolver to Jesse's head, expression ice cold.

Another woman with long blonde hair, whom Thea didn't recognize, was brandishing a tommy gun on Roy.

The last woman was what really knocked the breath from Thea's lungs. With a trembling hand she aimed a small, nickel plated .25 caliber Colt pistol at Wally's head, her eyes darting back and forth giving her a rather flighty appearance.

Iris West never _had_ been one for guns.

"Now, seeing as I've been polite and introduced all my friends to you, I think it's only fair that you all shut the hell up and follow me. Mama wants to meet you and to understand why the hell you were darkening her doorstep in your drunken stupor. Inside." Siren prompted and gave a sadistic grin at the terrified look on Iris' face. "Oh, newbie, I am going to have _so_ much fun breaking you in!"

They were corralled into the club, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the change in lighting. When everything balanced out again they noticed the night life thriving within the establishment. Everywhere they looked people were laughing, talking or dancing to the music provided by the live band performing on stage.

Strangely, nobody seemed to notice their caravan even as Siren and the other ladies forced their way through the crowd, guns in plain view.

"Marching people through the club at gunpoint normal for you then?" Jesse snarked at the lead blonde, wincing as the butt of Lyla's pistol hit her head.

"Hey, back off!" Wally barked in spite of himself. He may be pissed at his ex for her breakup stunt, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her getting hit on.

Literally or figuratively.

Siren paused, halting the rest of the group just in front of a door labeled with an "Authorized Personnel Only" sign. She walked up to Wally, who refused to back down at her approach, and looked him in the eyes. For a minute, it seemed she was going to attack before her gaze flicked up Iris.

"He spoke out of turn, kid, you gonna teach him to keep his trap shut? Or do you want _me_ to?" She pulled a pair of brass knuckles from her pocket and slipped slowly slipped them on. "I have to be honest; I've been looking for an excuse to beat somebody today."

Tension emanated from the entire group in contrast to the upbeat, happy music blaring from the stage. No one moved, all eyes on Iris and waiting for her to do something.

"Millie!" hissed Psi but a raised hand from Siren silenced her before she could say anything else.

"Well?"

Iris – now _Millie_ it seemed – swallowed, her hands shaking and her complexion pale.

With an exaggerated sigh and roll of her eyes Siren shoved the trembling girl back, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. "I knew you were a mistake the moment Mama brought you in. You're nothing but a prissy little spoiled brat whose daddies gave you everything you wanted whenever you wanted it."

"That's not true!" Millie objected recovering from Siren's shove, a scowl on her lips. "You don't even _know_ me!"

"Then hit him, sweetheart! Show us you've got what it takes to be a Jenny!" the older woman growled.

"I…I can't –"

Siren got right into Millie's face hardly an inch separating their noses and a thunderous expression evident, promising murder. She growled as she addressed the woman.

"Are we gonna have a problem?" A sudden crash of symbols and blaring of trumpets startled the Earth-1 inhabitants, their heads snapping to the band onstage. "You got a bone to pick?" Another crash. "You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?!" _Crash_!

Roy stared at the others with wide eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"Movie musical?" Thea guessed.

" _Jesus_!"

Siren was on a roll now, each statement followed by a heavy crash as she somehow managed to get closer and closer to Millie.

"I'd normally slap your face off and everyone here could watch. But, I'm feeling nice. Here's some advice so listen up, biotch!"

Now the band swung into a full on number with guitar, horns and drums. Moving as a unit, the other Jennies shoved their captives into chair, forcing them to sit with their hands behind their backs. Handcuffs were produced and their wrists shackled as Siren started stalking around Millie like a lion circling its prey.

 **Jennies:** _"I like!"_

 **Siren:** _"Lookin' hot, buying stuff they cannot!"_

 **Jennies:** _"I like!"_

 **Siren:** _"Drinkin' hard, maxin' Dad's credit card!"_

 **Jennies:** _"I like!"_

 **Siren:** _"Skippin' gym, scaring her, screwing him!"_

Laurel's doppelganger once again sported her sadistic smile as she gestured at Millie and then a random guy in the crowd who had the good sense to run in the opposite direction.

It seemed, at least to the quartet of heroes, that whoever Siren was here, she had quite the reputation and was most likely dangerous.

Possibly unhinged as well.

 **Jennies:** _"I like!"_

 **Siren:** _"Killer clothes!"_

 **Jennies:** _"Kickin' nerds in the nose!"_

Definitely unhinged.

 **Siren:** _"If you lack the balls,_

" _You can go play dolls,_

" _Let your mommy fix you a snack!"_

 **Jennies:** _"Woah!"_

 **Siren:** _"Or you could come smoke,_

" _Pound some rum and coke,_

" _In my Porsche with the quarterback!"_

 **Jennies:** _"Woah! Woah! Woah!"_

With a flourish, the chorus kicked in and both the Jennies and Siren sang in unison. In fact, the door they were in front of burst open and out came three more women, each one dressed just like Siren though they each wore something distinct.

Kendra Saunders looked as beautiful as the last time they had seen her though the tattoos – wings funnily enough – running up and finishing just below her ears were new.

Next came Lena Luthor on whose nose perched a pair of glasses behind which she was squinting at the new arrivals before her attention turned to Siren and the rest of the girls.

Last out the door was Helena Bertinelli, her sharp features easily recognizable, and she was carrying a crossbow.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Thea groaned dropping her head to the table where she sat.

 **Jennies:** _"Honey whatchu waitin' for?_

" _Welcome to my candy store,_

" _It's time to for you to prove your not a loser anymore,_

" _Welcome to my candy store!"_

Siren and Lyla moved so that they were back to back, ignoring the dancing patrons as the duo sang the next verse.

 **Siren/Lyla:** _"Guys fall…"_

 **Lyla:** _"At your feet, pay the check…"_

 **Siren:** _"Help you cheat!"_

 **Jennies:** _"All you…"_

 **Siren:** _"Have to do…"_

 **Lyla:** _"Say goodbye to Shamu!"_

Spinning away from Siren, Lyla was replaced by Psi who jumped onto the closest table just behind the blonde. Flipping her hair, she stomped her foot in time with the words leaving her mouth.

 **Psi:** _"That freak's…"_

 **Siren:** _"Not your friend, I can tell in the end…"_

 **Jennies:** _"If she…"_

 **Psi:** _"Had your shot…"_

 **Jennies:** _"She would leave you to rot!_

 **Siren:** _"Course if you don't care fine!_

" _Go braid your hair, maybe Sesame Street is on!"_

 **Jennies:** _"Woah!"_

 **Psi:** _"Or forget that creep and get in my jeep…"_

 **Siren:** _"Let's go tear up someone's lawn!"_

 **Jennies:** _"Woah! Woah! Woah!"_

Jumping off the table, Psi quickly joined the rest of the Jennies in some elaborate dance choreography all the while continuing to sing.

It was all the stunned foursome could do to keep their mouths from hanging open in shock though, upon glancing at her husband, Thea found him doing a remarkable impression of a fish out of water. Roy always had worn his heart on his sleeve.

"You're lucky I love you, Harper," she teased effectively breaking him out of his stupor. "Otherwise I would be _really_ pissed and jealous with the way you're drooling over the dancing women."

His face matched his suit.

 **Jennies:** _"Honey whatchu waitin' for?_

" _Welcome to my candy store,_

" _You just gotta prove you're not a pussy anymore,_

" _Then step into my candy store!"_

Wally gasped, a scandalized expression on his face. "Language! Come on, I thought this was a kid's show! We _are_ in Kara and Barry land, right?"

"Yeah," Jesse smirked. "But we're all influencing this place, remember? Oliver and Nyssa…"

"Ah shit."

 **Siren:** _"You can join the team or you can bitch and moan,_

" _You can live the dream or you can die alone,_

" _You can fly with eagles or if you prefer,_

" _Keep on testing me…"_

 **Jennies:** _"And end up like her!"_

Out of the same door from earlier stumbled a frazzled woman, her face dirty and clothes torn in different places. She landed with a gasp on her hands and knees then sat back onto her legs, all color draining from her face when her eyes landed on Siren.

Thea's breath hitched as she recognized Joanna de la Vega, the same woman who had helped make her community service hours more bearable after the Vertigo incident.

"L-Laurel please! I didn't know you were seeing him!"

"Like hell you didn't, you little hussy!" Siren snarled grabbing her friend – in one universe at least – by the throat just as she had Thea outside. "I _know_ you saw us together the other night so you _knew_ he was off-limits! But you did it _anyway_!"

She lands a vicious punch across Joanna's cheek, the brass knuckles drawing blood and knocking her out. Siren shuddered in ecstasy.

"That felt good!"

 **Jennies:** _"Woah!"_

Lena stepped forward while shaking a taunting finger at the unconscious woman.

 **Lena:** _"Honey, whachu waiting fo –"_

"Shut _up_ , Lena!" Siren growled before turning back and addressing Millie.

 **Siren:** _"Step into my candy store!"_

 **Jennies:** _"Time for you to prove you're not a lame ass anymore,_

 **Sirens:** _"Ooooh woah! Woah oh oh!"_

 **Jennies:** _"Then step into my candy store!_

" _It's my candy store, it's my candy,_

" _It's my candy store, it's my candy,_

" _It's my candy store, it's my candy store!"_

And with one last staccato run, the song ended and everyone went back to doing what they had been before the impromptu song and dance. In fact, it was as if nothing out of the ordinary even happened.

"So do you still want to do this, Heartbreaker?" Siren asked Millie while Lyla flagged down one of the passing waiters to clear Joanna's unconscious body from the club floor. "If not I can go tell Mama you chickened out and _she_ can deal with you."

Millie shook her head violently. "NO! No I can do this. I _want_ to do this!"

Siren smirked. "Okay then. Lead the way then – Mama's waiting for us."

The Jennies marched the quartet through the door and down a short, dimly lit hallway. Around the corner, they came to another door labeled "Manager" and Siren rapped twice.

"Mama, we got those dewdroppers you told us about. Do you still want to see them or should I throw them downstairs for a while?"

"Don't be silly, Siren," answered a voice from behind the door. "Of _course_ I want to see them! Come in, come in."

They entered, the hinges creaking loudly, and were greeted with a decently sized room decorated with all manner of furniture and pictures. In the center of the room was a large desk with a typewriter, lamp and several small trinkets scattered over it. A large arm chair faced away from them, the leather cracked and worn with age. On one of the armrests a white lace gloved hand with slim fingers sat holding a long, slender cigarette holder, smoke lazily rising from the heated tip.

"Well now," drawled the voice of Mama once the shuffling of feet had died down. "Four new faces falling into my lap like this is quite a surprise, wouldn't you say, girls?"

"Yes Mama," the Jennies responded dutifully.

A throaty chuckle.

"I think it's time to introduce myself to these youngsters."

The chair slowly spun around revealing blonde hair partially covered by a tilted bow with a half lace veil falling just above one eye. A long beaded necklace hung from a slender neck and gave way to a sage colored Victorian style empire dress with half sheer sleeves. The dress was layers of lace, each with its own intricate detail woven through.

"Well hello there. My name is Mama Liza," the woman they knew as Eliza Danvers said with a smile that set the four of them on edge. "But you can just call me Mama."

* * *

 **Sara & Ava – **_**The Strip**_ **, Street**

"I don't know where we are, Aves, but I have to say I am _totally_ digging this place!" Sara gushed to her girlfriend while they walked down the street – the bright lights and signs lauding it 'The Strip' – that was teeming with life. Around them, the nightlife seemed to just be reaching its peak if the sheer number of people walking about was anything to go by. "Also, while I'm not one for dresses if I can help it I _really_ like this one!"

Ava stopped and turned to her girlfriend, her eyes appreciatively traveling up and down her body and admiring the curves her evening dress accentuated. The outfit was a sleeveless black and white number that shimmered beneath the illuminated street, every inch of it hugging Sara's body like a second skin until it reached just below her knees where it flared out over a pair of black heels, though the high slit running up both sides granted her the mobility she was used to. Black silk gloves ending a few inches from her elbows finished off the ensemble.

"Mmm, I'm inclined to agree," the agent conceded with hum. She was outfitted similarly though her dress was solid and a deep navy blue. She gave her fellow blonde a sultry smile, taking her hand and continuing on their way down the thoroughfare. "Are we sure one of the speedsters didn't accidentally send us back in time? If I'm not mistaken this is 1920s America although definitely not Las Vegas, despite evidence to the contrary."

"Your guess is as good as mine, babe," Sara offered with a squeeze of her hand, though her eyes followed the form of a lone man giving her a once over and a smile. "Last thing I can remember is falling to the floor and seeing you were still up when I went down against that bozo in the suit, so you'd know better me."

They walked a bit further in silence, relishing in the reprieve from the normal craziness that usually followed them. The sight of classic cars in pristine working condition and the flamboyant outfits of the men and women surrounding them were as eye-catching as anything they had seen in their adventures through time.

Giving a flirty smirk to a passing brunette before a thoughtful look crossed Sara's face. "Aves do you still have your time courier?"

"Babe, I am in a form-fitting dress and wearing gloves," Ava said straight-faced though her words were tinged with slight annoyance. "I'm pretty sure I would've noticed if I still had my time courier."

Sara held her free hand up to placate her lover. "Easy there, baby, I just wanted to make sure we were considering all our options, limited as they are. No need to get bent out of shape, okay?"

It was a few moments later when the passed a large casino, two criers – both beautiful women in some risqué uniforms – out front offering the passersby vouchers for drinks and food within the den of sin. They had multiple admirers engaging them in conversation, shamelessly flirting back and forth though the watchful gazes of two bouncers hidden in the shadows kept the more zealous individuals at bay.

Looking at the display, Sara snorted. "What do you say, Aves," she prompted tugging the blonde back toward her. "You wanna get drunk, gamble and fool around? Sounds like our kind of establishment."

Ava blinked. "Double Ds? That can _not_ be what the name of this place!"

With a laugh, Sara dragged her mildly offended girlfriend toward the criers, giving both a smile as she grabbed vouchers from them, winked, and the pulled Ava along into the club. As they passed the two bouncers, Sara could have sworn she recognized one of them but brushed it off as a trick of the light.

If the two time-travelers thought the street outside hectic it was nothing compared to the interior of the casino they found themselves in now.

It was positively swarming with people.

Most were deeply involved in gambling, content to throw away their hard earned wages for a chance at fortune whether it was craps, blackjack, slots or any other way they could find. Others found their solace in booze and food, hovering around the buffet and flagging down waitresses in their eye catching cocktail dresses to order more drinks. Still more people seemed determined to bust a move on the dance floor, the big band music enough to excite even the most stalwart of wallflowers into motion.

"A girl could get used to this," Sara said in a reverent whisper, eyes trying their best to take in everything they were seeing. "The music ain't too bad either." She gave her girlfriend a grin. "Wanna dance?"

Ava rolled her eyes with a huff, her smirk undercutting the annoyance she portrayed. "Well I _guess_. It's not like we have anything _better_ we should be doing right now. Lead the way, Ms. Lance."

They had to do a little maneuvering in order to get to the dance floor – a couple of dodged waitresses, spinning around a few drunk gamblers – but they got there eventually and it wasn't long until they claimed a spot of their own amidst the multitude of swaying and twisting bodies.

"Okay, would you please stop that, Sara?" Ava bit out, her annoyance obvious despite her terse request.

They were just starting to really get into a groove despite the crowded floor. There were individuals, couples and groups all doing their own thing, the more inebriated ones not caring whether they were making fools out of themselves or not.

The ex-assassin blew a kiss at a curvy brunette who was being dipped by her dance partner, arms lined with lean muscle and working even as she was lifted upright by the man dancing with her, before sending a wink at said man when he turned to glance back.

Sara gave her a cocky smirk and lifted an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

Ava glared at her, eyes narrow. "You know _exactly_ what! That's the fourth _and_ fifth person you've openly flirted with since we got here! You're not even trying to hide it and I'm _right here_! Do you know how demeaning that is?"

"Relax, baby," Sara cooed running her hands up and down Ava's bare shoulders, her eyes roving over the other woman's figure hugging dress. "It doesn't mean anything. I mean, can you blame me for appreciating the view around here? People don't dress like this anymore and some of them are _smoking_ hot!"

"See?!" Ava exclaimed, slapping away Sara's hands. " _That's_ what I'm talking about, Sara! When you're with someone – let's say, oh I don't know, your _girlfriend,_ for example – you don't go off and blatantly ogle and praise everything that breathes and has a nice ass! That's not how relationships work!"

Rolling her eyes, Sara blew out an exasperated breath. "Well that's how _I_ work. I thought you would have figured that out by now. I'm a very… _open_ individual, Ava. You can't just slap a 'taken' label on me and expect me to change!"

A heavy piano chord split the air followed a few beats later by three more, this time ascending, before coming back down and finishing on a low note. The pattern continued as Sara turned and walked away from Ava, her hips moving from side to side enticingly.

 **Sara:** _"Every single day, I walk down the street_

" _I hear people say "baby so sweet."_

" _Ever since puberty everybody stares at me._

" _Boys girls I can't help it, baby!_

" _So be kind and don't lose your mind._

" _Just remember that I'm your baby…"_

When the music had started, Ava retreated to one of the tables that surrounded the dance floor. With an angry huff, she dropped into an open chair, propping her head up on a hand and adopting a disinterested look as Sara sashayed after her.

Now the singing blonde moved behind Ava and rubbed at her shoulders suggestively, aiming to lull her girlfriend into playing along.

 **Sara:** _"Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be._

" _And if you give a damn, take me, baby, or leave me._

" _Take me, baby, or leave me."_

Sara was off again, leaving Ava to stare after her as she started to really get into the song. Half way through the verse she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and yanked her from her seat.

Ava rolled her eyes and turned away, walking off with her arms crossed.

 **Sara:** _"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun._

" _This diva needs her stage! Baby let's have fun!_

" _You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill you shoes._

" _You love the lime light too now, baby!_

" _So be mine and don't waste my time cryin'_

"' _Oh, Honeybear, are you still my, my, my baby?"_

 **Ava:** "Don't you dare!"

As the music built, so too did Sara's brashness. She jumped up onto Ava's vacated chair and planted one foot on top of the table, revealing a dangerous amount of smooth, pale flesh. Shooting the time agent a saucy wink, she finished her ascent up the table, walked across toward Ava and got right into her face.

 **Sara:** _"Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be._

" _And if you give a damn, take me, baby, or leave me._

" _No way can I be what I'm not,_

" _But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

" _Don't fight, don't lose your head, 'cause every night_

" _Who's in your bed? Who?_

" _Who's in your bed?"_

Sara sent Ava a grin and a wink, puckering her lips. "Kiss, Pookie!"

Shoving past the pseudo Time Captain, Ava let out a frustrated growl. She turned back to her girlfriend and took a steadying breath, pushing a few stray locks of hair behind her ear.

 **Ava:** _"It won't work. I look before I leap,_

" _I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep!_

" _Baby what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through._

" _I hate mess but I love you. What to do with my impromptu baby?_

" _So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies. You got a prize but don't compromise!_

" _You're one lucky baby!"_

Now Ava took up dancing, doling out sensual touches all along Sara's arms, face and back. She didn't stop there though, emphasizing all of her best features as she moved back and forth around the table where Sara looked on, unimpressed.

 **Ava:** _"Take me for what I am…"_

 **Sara:** "A control freak."

 **Ava:** _"Who I was meant to be!"_

 **Sara:** "A snob yet over attentive."

 **Ava:** " _And if you give a damn…"_

 **Sara:** "A loveable, droll geek."

 **Ava:** _"Take me baby or leave me!"_

 **Sara:** "And anal retentive!"

Both women stood up and stepped right into the other's face, neither backing down as they continued to sing.

 **Both:** _"That's it!"_

Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, Ava stepped up onto the chair right next to her, trying to get the high ground like she would in a battle situation.

Which this could very well look like from to anyone who happened to walk in.

 **Ava:** _"The straw that breaks my back!"_

 **Both:** _"I quit!"_

 **Ava:** _"Unless you take it back!"_

Sara scoffed and effortlessly hopped onto her own chair, matching her girlfriend's move and throwing a mocking waggle of her eyebrows. No way was she going to let the woman get one up on her!

 **Sara:** _"Women what is it about them?"_

 **Both:** _"Can't live with them or without them!"_

In tandem, both women put one foot up on the tabletop, ready to move at a moment's notice, though they never took their eyes off the other. The tension built and the intensity danced around them like lightning over a speedster.

 **Both:** _"Take me for what I am!"_

 **Ava:** _"Who I was meant to be…"_

With a quick push, Sara hopped atop the table, hips working side to side once again and drawing Ava's unwilling eyes.

 **Sara:** _"Who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn…"_

 **Ava:** _"And if you give a damn…"_

It was the taller blonde's turn to get a leg up. She firmly planted both feet before countering Sara's swaying hips with a little gyration of her own, hands running suggestively up and down her body.

Sara licked her lips.

 **Ava:** _"Then take me, baby, or leave me!"_

 **Sara:** _"Take me or la-la-la-la-leave me!"_

Drawing closer and closer to the other, the battling divas were face to face, an infinitesimal space between them.

Ava wrapped her arms low over her lover's hips, desire flashing through her eyes while Sara – ever the exhibitionist – latched on to the agent's rear, smoldering gaze practically burning a hole through Ava.

 **Both:** _"Take me baby…or leave me!"_

Something passed between the two, each searching their partner's eyes to see who would back down and admit defeat so they could get down to the good part.

However, neither did.

 **Both:** _"Guess I'm leaving."_

One last, hopeful look to the other.

No change.

 **Both:** _"I'm gone!"_

Turning away from each other so that neither could see the wet eyes and hurt expressions, Sara and Ava jumped down from the table and stormed away from the dining area in opposite directions, desperate to get away from each other.

Sara sequestered herself at the bar in the rear of the casino, snagging a drink from one of the passing waitresses and knocking it back easily, hissing at the burning sensation that trailed down her throat. She slammed it onto the bar and barked at the bartender.

"Bottle of whiskey!" she bit out, roughly brushing a gloved hand over her eyes. There was a horrible feeling settling in her gut all but screaming she had made a really big mistake. The time captain grabbed the bottle before the bartender's hand had even left it, twisting off the cap and pouring herself a generous shot and then swallowing the liquid in one go. She repeated the process.

"You _really_ don't want to think about what just happened, do you?"

Try as she might, Sara couldn't quite bring herself to care when she saw who was talking to her. "Under normal circumstances I would've already had you crying on the bar top and ready to snap your arm." She sniffed, lifting the bottle once again. "As it is, I just don't want to deal with this right now."

Music Meister pursed his lips gazing at the despondent Legend, his eyes calculating. "I'm not going to bother explaining myself to you, Ms. Lance. You and Agent Sharpe are already leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of your friends thanks to your constant exposure to the ridiculous…and the fact that you're both more open to said ridiculous situations." He snatched the shot glass out of Sara's hand as she brought it to her lips and downed the liquid himself.

"Then give me the Cliff Notes version before I decide I'm drunk enough to beat your ass," Sara groused deciding to forgo the glass and simply chug straight from the bottle.

"Oh boy," Music Meister sighed to himself. "Look I brought your little squad of friends here to…you know what? Fuck it. I _knew_ I should have just left it at Kara and Barry but _damn_ my bleeding heart! You're in a world comprised of all your minds, you need to stick to the script and not die. Got it?" He watched her take another swig and glared. "And stop trying to drink your problems away, Lance. People will start to think it's genetic."

The burning in her chest was not from alcohol this time. She flung the bottle at his head with a vicious yell but before it could make contact, he disappeared.

Sara sniffed. "Asshole."

"Ma'am?" Came a smooth voice from behind her.

"Not interested pal. Move along," she said with a sigh, trying to signal the bartender and get another bottle but he seemed to be ignoring her.

A tongue clicked.

"Unfortunately, that's not why I'm here. You're actually starting to unnerve a lot of the patrons what with hurling that bottle of whiskey across the room. My bosses want you out, so, you gotta go."

Nothing was going her way it seemed.

Turning – with every intention of laying into the guy behind her and blaming it on the alcohol – Sara stopped dead as she laid eyes on her would be bouncer.

Dark brown – almost black – hair styled in a vintage undercut that emphasized his angular features looked good on him as did the five o' clock shadow he was sporting. His suit jacket was jet black as was his shirt, offset by the stark white bow tie around his neck and the white pants that led to black and white polished dress shoes.

Her mouth went dry and her voice caught in her throat, any fight she had fleeing in an instant as she stared in unabashed shock.

Tommy Merlyn's ice blue eyes gazed back at her, an apology in their depths.

* * *

 **Cisco, Gypsy, Winn –** _ **The Amphitheatre**_ **, Park Place**

Winn would've loved to say that his splitting headache was the result of being whammied right into a movie musical.

It would make sense, too.

An unknown assailant – who had since revealed himself to be Music Meister – shows up to crash what should've been an awesome get together, makes complete fools out of every superhero/vigilante in the room, sends a select few into this alternate reality and then give he, Cisco and Gypsy a smirk, wink and a mocking 'Good luck!' before vanishing.

Which brought him back to the source of his headache which was actually beginning to feel more and more like a migraine.

"I mean who the hell does this guy think he is?!" Cisco lamented for what was, quite possibly, the hundredth time in the last five minutes. He paced the stage of the all stone amphitheater they occupied with a frequency that was maddening.

Gypsy, massaging her temples as she fought to fight off her own irritation, let out a deep breath. "An extra-dimensional being with the ability to not really give a fuck as to your continued tirade?"

Winn snorted.

"Babe! You're supposed to be on my side here!" Cisco whined with a shake of his head, the ponytailed style he'd woken up with smacking him unceremoniously in the face. He looked distinctly uncomfortable in the gray jacket and bow tie combination, constantly shrugging and rolling his shoulders even as he tried to adjust his black pants. "I am _so_ not used to pants this tight!"

"Normally I _would_ be on your side, Cisco, except you've been bitching about it for the last five minutes! Winn's not happy about being here. _I'm_ not happy about being here. But you don't see either of us complaining, do you?" She took a steadying breath, smoothing out her deep blue flapper dress, the feather in her headband seeming to shiver as she fought to calm her temper. "Look, there's no point in getting angry. We know where we are now and we know the only way to get out of here."

Standing, Winn picked up on Gypsy's tangent, fiddling with the bow tie at his next that accompanied his standard tux. "It stands to reason that the only real way to move this whole thing forward is to get moving ourselves. Eventually, if Music Meister was telling the truth, we'll stumble upon whatever it is we need to do. Standard self-discovery musical trope."

Cisco gave him a look.

"Kara has been my best friend for a _long_ time, okay? We've had more than a few movie nights where the only thing we watched were musicals," the Earth-38 techie explained. "Of course, I don't think that we're the main characters in this universe. Let's be honest: we're not even the main characters in _our_ universes so…"

Gypsy snorted. "So it's a safe bet that we need to find Barry and Kara, who are undoubtedly our protagonists of this scenario, and make sure that we play along, right?"

"Got it in one!" Winn said with a helpless shrug. "Honestly, I don't know what I would do if the entire focus of a show was me." He thought for a moment and then blushed. "Probably curl up in a corner and wait for the big Truman Show style reveal."

"Dude," Cisco huffed, shaking his head. "That's your fallback plan?"

"Didn't we have a talk about belittling people because they have different opinions, Cisco?" Gypsy chided with a sigh pinching her nose tightly. "Not all of us dream about making it big or being the focus of some all-seeing, all-knowing cosmic deity with an agenda!"

Shaking his head Cisco could feel something stirring in his belly. He skipped over to his girlfriend's side and wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh come on, babe! You've never thought about what you would do if you were rich, famous and influential?" At her grunt of dismissal he looked over to his tech brother from another dimension. "Winn _tell_ me you've imagined yourself changing the world and making a difference!"

Winn chuckled. "I mean, yeah, but I'd never trade my friends for it."

Cisco waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not saying it's a choice, man! I'm saying that it'd be amazing to have _both_. I want…I want…"

Out of nowhere a light, plucky guitar line sounded, startling Winn and Gypsy. Cisco, however, didn't miss a beat.

 **Cisco:** _"I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad,_

" _Buy all of the things I never had,_

" _I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine,_

" _Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen…"_

Both Winn and Gypsy could only stare at the singing meta in shock, completely stunned that he had broken into song to emphasize his point.

"Wow," Winn whispered to himself, watching as Cisco and Gypsy began to sway side to side in time with the music. "Who knew the dude could sing? I am impressed."

Cisco gave it a little more passion as the chords switch to a minor feel.

 **Cisco:** _"Oh every time I close my eyes,_

" _I see my name in shining lights,_

" _Yeah a different city every night, oh I,_

" _I swear the world better prepare,_

" _For when I'm a billionaire!"_

What had once been solely an acoustic accompaniment now added drums and a definitive reggae feel. Gypsy, feeling a sudden warmth blossom inside herself, felt a smile creep over her face, much to her chagrin. It wasn't that she hated smiling. She just…never did.

It was most likely something she inherited from her father.

The delight on her boyfriend's face as her voice took over the verse was worth it though.

 **Gypsy:** _"Yeah I would have a show like Oprah,_

" _I would be the host of, everyday Christmas,_

" _Give Gypsy a wish list,_

" _I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt,_

" _And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit,_

" _Give away a few Mercedes like 'here lady have this,'_

" _And last but not least grant somebody their last wish,_

" _It's been a couple months since I've been single so,_

" _You can call me Gypsy Claus minus the Ho Ho,_

" _Hehe, get it? I'd probably visit where Katrina hit,_

" _And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did,_

" _Yeah can't forget about me, stupid,_

" _Everywhere I go I'mma have my own theme music…"_

Winn couldn't hide his laughter at the scene before him.

Gypsy and Cisco continued to bob their heads and sway for the first half of the former's words. Surprisingly, it was the normally stubborn and aloof vibe meta who stood and, pulling Cisco along with her, proceeded to dance.

It was a very stop and go, jerky kind of groove, but the couple managed to make it look halfway decent.

Cisco joined her for the chorus and their voices melded seamlessly with easy and pleasing harmonies.

 **Gypsy/Cisco:** _"Oh every time I close my eyes,_

" _I see my name in shining lights,_

" _A different city every night, oh right,_

" _I swear the world better prepare,_

" _For when I'm a billionaire,_

" _Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire,_

" _Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire!"_

Well before the chorus was over, heat pooled deep inside Winn and his smile was bigger than even Cisco's.

 **Winn:** _"I'll be playing basketball with the President,_

" _Dunking on his delegates,_

" _Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette,_

" _Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it,_

" _But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate,_

" _And, yeah, I'll be in a whole new tax bracket,_

" _We in recession but let me take a crack at it,_

" _I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up,_

" _So everybody that I love can have a couple of bucks,_

" _And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was,_

" _Eating good, sleeping soundly,_

" _I know we all have a similar dream,_

" _Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet,_

" _And put it in the air and sing…"_

The trio was in a tight group now, Cisco in the middle with an arm wrapped around both Gypsy and Winn's shoulders. Their bopping, bouncing and leaning in sync was so pronounced now that it was a wonder any of them were able to continue singing without it affecting their sound.

None of them cared, however, so engrossed in their moment and the enthralling feel of the song. As one, they belted out the final chorus, each taking their own harmony.

 **Winn/Gypsy/Cisco:** _"I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad,_

" _Buy all of the things I never had,_

" _Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine,_

" _Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen,_

" _Oh every time I close my eyes,_

" _I see my name in shining lights,_

" _A different city every night, all right,_

" _I swear the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire,_

" _Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire,_

" _Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire,_

" _I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad!"_

When the music finally faded out they collapsed in laughter, high off the feel-goodness of the song, giddy and with the irritation they'd possessed prior to the tune gone.

"So… _that_ happened," Winn said with a wheezing chuckle, disentangling from his companions who seemed content to cuddle despite being on the ground. "Do we have any idea what that was?"

Cisco shook his head. "Not a clue. Although I felt something in my stomach before I started to sing. Like a…warm fuzzy feeling, you know?"

Gypsy sat up giving her boyfriend a look. "I felt the same thing. I was laughing at your performance and then I just… _had_ to sing. And you know me, Cisco – I _don't_ sing."

"Well you should," Winn said. "You guys are pretty good! I need to take you two to karaoke night over in National City one of these days. With the two of you plus Barry and Kara, we can sweep the whole thing! Or _maybe_ we could form a group and go on _The Sing Off!_ or _America's Got Talent_ and then score a record deal and –"

Whatever else he was going to say lost any importance as a shrill scream tore across the park.

" _Grandpa! Grandpa!"_

All three whipped around immediately, trying to locate the distressed cries.

"In case the usage of the word 'momma' didn't make it clear enough, I'm pretty sure that was a kid, you guys," Cisco said, forehead creased with worry and eyes scanning the landscape in front of them.

Gypsy rolled her eyes at his simplification of the obvious.

Winn, however, wore a look of dawning realization. "You guys! This is it!" At their confused looks, he elaborated. "This is us!"

Cisco scratched his head in confusion. "I mean, yeah, it's an okay show but I don't…"

"Oh my _God_ , Cisco," Gypsy sighed in exasperation. "He _means_ that's our cue, _cabrón_! Time to play our parts and see exactly what kind of weird ass fetish our captor has."

"Oh," Cisco gasped, drawing out the word much longer than necessary. "That makes _so_ much more sense!"

" _GRANDPA_!"

"Right! Time to go!" Winn barked, taking off in the direction of the scream, the couple following along right behind him. "Scripted events or not I don't like the idea of leaving a kid out here to fend for themselves. Even _if_ children and I tend not to get along."

Cisco snorted but remained silent as they left the Amphitheatre and passed through a rather elaborate playground setup which featured monkey bars, swings, a set of see-saws, a merry-go-round and a number of other items that they had all seen in their own playgrounds growing up.

Rounding the corner they saw a small group of people, two younger males and an older gentleman who was clutching at what could only be the crying child, while one of the former two held another figure at gunpoint. Both breachers and Winn slowed as they came upon the end of what looked to be a heated exchange, the glint of lamplight off metal revealing the presence of weapons.

A sinking feeling settled into Winn's stomach as he recognized the woman on the floor.

"Alex!" he breathed. Seeing the strangers walking away, he called out to her. "ALEX!"

* * *

 **Alex –** _ **Playground**_ **, Park Place**

It was the incessant poking that finally roused Alex back to consciousness. The fact that whatever was doing it seemed fixated on her cheek merely added to her ire.

"Kara," she said with a pained groan, swatting at her face to try and deter her stubborn sister. "I swear to your god, if you don't knock it off I'm going to corner you in the Red Room and beat the ever-loving shit out of you!"

A pause as the poking stopped.

Alex smiled, relieved that Kara was feeling generous. Either that or the threat of pain was enough to stymie her enthusiasm.

"Smart girl. Go back to bed with "He-Who-Has-Yet-To-Propose" and do your… _super_ thing."

Another poke, more insistent this time, caused her eye to twitch in annoyance. As her face scrunched in an effort to ward off her attacker, a soft giggle reached her ears.

"Laughing at me, huh? You think it's funny taking away from my already crappy sleep schedule?"

 _Poke._

Growling Alex snapped and bolted upright, catching the offending hand in an iron grip. "Listen, you little brat! I _need_ to get _some_ sleep once in a while so leave me _the fuck_ alone!"

It was only after her heated words that she opened her eyes and realized the hand she was gripping was far too small to be Kara's. Large, terrified brown eyes stared back, wide in shock with tears running silently down the face of a little girl who couldn't be a day over six years old.

Dressed in a knee length white dress with red polka dots, dark brown hair cut in a bob that curled slightly at the bottom and a pair of white buckled flats, the child started to cry and scream, tugging against Alex with all her might.

Guilt erupted within the DEO agent.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm _so_ sorry! I thought you were someone else! I didn't meant to frighten you," she soothed while climbing to her knees, desperately trying to calm the child. Gently, she pulled the girl toward herself, not wanting to send her flying back by letting go abruptly since she was still tugging frantically. "Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie, okay? Just calm down."

Her words had the opposite effect.

"Grandpa!" the little girl screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Grandpa! _GRANDPA!_ "

Alex's heart broke at each wail. If there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was seeing a child so scared. The fact that _she_ had caused it just made the feeling worse.

"Get your fucking hands _off_ of her!"

Startled, Alex released her grip which sent the child crashing to the floor, instantly kicking off another even louder round of cries. Her gaze landed on an enraged blonde man with chiseled features in a gray suit with a deep blue dress shirt underneath, the top couple of buttons undone giving him a ruffled look. His black dress shoes did him no favors as he stomped over the grass though the gun his had pointed at her.

Beside him ran a brunette with slicked back hair, hard eyes and a dark blue suit with a deep red tie accenting the ensemble. His brown shoes were only slightly better suited for the terrain than his partner's but he too had a gun drawn.

As they got closer, Alex felt her jaw drop as she recognized the clean cut blonde hair of one and meticulously styled brunette of the other. "Eddie? Ray? What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Shut up! Don't speak again, Red," growled Eddie, his focus solely on Alex, not a hint of familiarity sparking in his blue eyes.

Next to him Ray knelt to the fallen child, tucking his gun into his waistband. "Hey miss Evie, are you okay? We're here, little one, it's okay." He shot a scowl at the redhead, picking the girl up and cradling her close as she clung to his neck. "What the hell did you do?"

Alex could only stare in shock at the two men before her. Neither of them seemed to know who she was. She had fought alongside them _multiple_ times – most recently against _Nazis_ for God's sake! – but seeing them now, it dawned on her that they weren't the same men.

Especially with the absolutely _livid_ looks they were throwing her.

"Whoa! Relax you two! I didn't _do_ anything, okay?" she said, her hands up trying to placate the hostile males in front of her. "It was just a misunderstanding!"

Eddie scoffed, his aim never wavering. "If that were true, Evie here wouldn't be bawling her eyes out, would she? It's some kind of messed up, attacking a kid."

Alex's response died on her tongue at the approach of yet another figure. It was a male, obviously older than the other two judging by the gray hair atop his head, and he carried himself with enough swagger that it took the agent by surprise when she looked passed the gray pinstriped suit, burgundy tie decorated with gold squares and immaculately shined shoes to see Martin Stein.

In that moment, Alex realized she had never really seen the normally docile professor truly angry.

With fire in his eyes – which struck the redhead as hilarious considering his alter ego – and an incensed snarl twisting his face, Stein plucked the child from Ray's arms and immediately started to console her, expression shifting rapidly to one of tenderness.

"Grandpa's here, my Evangeline. I've got you. You're safe now." He smoothed her short hair, planting a kiss on top of her head. "Grandpa's here, child, no more tears." Evangeline's cries turned to whimpers almost immediately, though she kept her face hidden in her grandfather's neck.

Stein turned his attention back to Alex, the contempt palpable, even as he addressed Ray and Eddie. "Would one of you explain to me why my granddaughter is traumatized? I turned my back for one _minute_ and you idiots let this," he gave Alex a once over, taking in her dirtied overalls, boots and rolled up sleeves of her undershirt. " _Harlot_ terrify her!"

"Now hold on one minute, Professor," Alex barked, offended, moving to stand when the click of the hammer being cocked on Eddie's gun made her stop.

"Believe me, Red, I won't have too much of a problem pullin' the trigger. The way you went at little miss Evangeline there…you're looking more and more like a Jenny to me," Eddie snarled, bringing the barrel to Alex's head. "I _hate_ Jennies."

Ray put a steadying hand on his partner's gun. "Easy, Fix. Don't jump the gun and traumatize the little one."

"Would you please just _listen_ to me?! _Please_! I wasn't doing anything to her! I was sleeping and I thought she was someone else. My sister does the same thing when I won't wake up and pokes me and laughs and…I'm _sorry_ , sweetie, I really am."

Stein snapped, stepping in front of the trembling girl and glaring. "Don't you _dare_ talk to her! You all but _attacked_ my granddaughter and you just expect me to let it go? I have half a mind to let these two put a bullet in your skull for what you did."

"Professor _please_ –"

 _Smack_!

"Shut up, woman!" The white haired man, granddaughter cowering behind his legs, spat at the still obscured woman as he shook out her stinging hand he'd backhanded Alex with. "I am _not_ a professor and I never have been. You are lucky I have a prior engagement or I would put you down myself. Edward, Raymond – let's head back to the casino. It's almost time for Evangeline's nap and I need to get back for the meeting with Papa and the others." Looking down at the woman with a scowl, he shook his head. "Leave her."

Without a backwards glance, Stein walked off, Evie staring back at Alex with big, watery brown eyes. Eyes that looked hauntingly familiar, though the redhead couldn't figure out how or why. Ray followed after with one last glance over his shoulder, falling into step just behind and to the left of the older man.

Eddie gave Alex one last hard look, pushing her head back with his gun. "I'd better not catch you around Evie again, Red, or else next time…I won't be so nice."

Alex felt her eye twitch, every fiber of her being wanting to retaliate and punch the crap out of Thawne's perfect face. She managed to stay her hand after reminding herself she wasn't in Kansas anymore and it was best not to scare the locals.

Yet.

Shooting her a cocky smirk, Eddie tucked his gun away and ran after Ray and Stein, flanking the latter's right while immediately engaging the former in a whispered conversation.

"Bodyguards?" Alex mumbled under her breath as she got to her feet, brushing off her overalls. She raised a brow at the change. "That's interesting."

"ALEX!"

Snapping her head toward the voice, the elder Danvers let out a sigh of relief when she caught sight of her best guy – tech guy, that is – running toward her, Cisco and Gypsy in hot pursuit.

Dressed to the nines.

"What the fuck?" Alex stared at their attire – their smart, fancy, _spotless_ attire – and felt just a little bit of anger stir. "Why in the hell do I get overalls?"

Her musing/internal raging came to an end as Winn crashed into her, nearly taking both of them to the floor.

"Oh my God am I happy to see you!" the frantic techie exclaimed holding onto his fellow agent with a death grip and squeezing for all he was worth. "I didn't know if I would find anyone I knew in here!"

Cisco gasped. "Dude, what the hell are we? Chopped liver?" Even Gypsy looked a little put out. "Didn't we just have a moment back there? It was _literally_ a whole song and dance thing and you're just going to throw that all away? Where's DeLoyalty? Where's DeLove? Where's DeMan who was my brother from another mother – and Earth – not five minutes ago?!"

Gypsy gave him an incredulous stare, blinking. "You are _really_ not handling this DeRozan thing well, are you?"

"No I am not!"

"You realize it's just good business?"

"The Diamonds stabbed him in the back! Dude just wanted to play his career in Central City and retire a Diamond but _noooo_! Brass wheels and deals and, _bam_! Bye-bye, DeMar, thanks for letting us get in one last quickie before you left!"

"Oh my God, Cisco, you're being a baby!"

"Do _not_ tell me I can't cry about this, Gyps, I _loved_ him! I loved him _so much_!"

Winn and Alex could only stare, bewildered, as their friends went back and forth. None of what they were saying made any sense to the Earth-38 natives. Looking at each other, Winn spoke first.

"Sooo," he drawled nodding his head toward the bickering couple. "Any idea what that's about?"

Alex shrugged. "It seems to have something to do with sports." Rolling her eyes, she picked a stray blade of grass from her shoulder. "Winn…what the hell is going on? The last thing I remember is –"

"Fighting some douchey looking guy in a suit?" he chanced, crossing his arms. At her nod he continued. "Join the club. Do you want the long story or the short version? Keep in mind the short version will be succinct and contain very little detail."

Danvers the first considered her options for a moment. "Meh, I'm still a little cranky after that whole confrontation with not-Eddie, not-Ray and not-Professor Stein. Give me the short version."

Her words silenced the argument between breachers and drew a startled look from Winn.

" _Stein_ almost had you murdered?! He's the one that slapped you?" Gypsy gaped. "He's like, the sweetest old man I've ever met!"

"Well he's very protective of his grandchild apparently," Alex shot back with a scowl.

Cisco ran a hand through his hair. "Eddie was about to blow you away…holy _shit_! What? Were he and Ray like, Stein's bodyguard or something? And little Ronnie's here, too? How did he get dragged into this mess?"

Gypsy slapped him over the head. "He's not, _pendejo_! That was _clearly_ a girl judging by the dress she was wearing and her haircut. Keep up!"

"Okay," Winn cut across the lover's spat. "If we want to keep those two from fighting again, we're doing the short, _short_ version: movie musical world, follow the plot, embrace the song and don't die. Simple."

Alex stared.

And stared.

And _stared_.

"GrrrAH!" Alex exploded startling the other three. "I'm just so _done_ with this shit!"

Winn gave her a puzzled look. "Alex I know it's not ideal but –"

"I'm tired of all the shitty luck that's been following me everywhere since things went to hell with Maggie, okay?! It's been hanging over my head like some kind of fucked up raincloud and I _cannot_ figure out how to get out from under it!" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I nearly ruined my relationship with Kara a couple of days after the breakup. Then, when I'm trying to just enjoy a trip across worlds for Oliver and Nyssa's wedding, evil Nazis break up the ceremony.

"Fast forward to the end of the evening and who's the one drinking by herself at the bar? _This_ girl!" she laughed, a slightly hysterical note coloring her tone. "Then there's all the shit going on at the DEO! Not to mention the fact that my sister almost lost her baby less than a week ago and it took her alien cousin flying her into fucking _space_ to avoid that shitshow!"

The others could only stare as the normally level-headed DEO agent went on her impassioned tirade. It was the first time Cisco and Gypsy had seen this side of Alex before, so they were understandably speechless. Winn, on the other hand, could recognize a Danvers rant a mile away. It was always better to let these things run their course.

She wasn't sad, not really. Just angry.

 _Really_ angry.

"It's like everyone around me is moving forward and finding their happiness and I'm stuck in this perpetual shit storm that is my life! To top it all off, my own mind stuck me in fucking _overalls_ in some misguided attempt at symbolism?! And now there's some kind of _heat_ building up in my stomach and I have no idea why or what it is!"

An ascending piano riff cut through the air, three chords following each other in a soft introduction. The pattern repeated twice before, much to her horror, Alex started to sing.

 **Alex:** _"I've learned to slam on the brake,_

" _Before I even turn the key,_

" _Before I make a mistake,_

" _Before I lead with the worst of me,_

" _Give them no reason to stare,_

" _No slippin' up if you slip away,_

" _So I got nothing to share,_

" _No, I got nothing to say…"_

Her eyes were wide and her face stuck in an expression of disbelief.

Cisco, Gypsy and Winn grinned at one another, ecstatic to see agent Alex Danvers – stalwart, proud I-don't-ever-make-a-scene Alex Danvers – finally being forced to let loose.

More instruments joined adding to the intensity that was slowly building.

 **Alex:** _"Step out, step out of the sun,_

" _If you keep getting burned,_

" _Step out, step out of the sun,_

" _Because you've learned, because you've learned…"_

Instead of what the watching trio expected, the piano pulled back, falling into a sudden soft accompaniment allowing Alex's voice to shine as the guitar and drums stopped abruptly.

Moving toward the swings, she took a seat, looking out to the lights of The Strip that illuminated the bustling street. She ran a hand up the chain links, mind a hundred miles away.

Maybe even a whole other Earth.

 **Alex:** _"On the outside always looking in,_

" _Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

"' _Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass,_

" _I'm waving through a window, oh,_

" _I try to speak, but nobody can hear,_

" _So I wait around for an answer to appear,_

" _While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass,_

" _I'm waving through a window, oh,_

" _Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?"_

Alex was up again, weaving through the rest of the playground equipment and catching the cool metal of the jungle gym, the rusted ore not deterring her at all. Pulling herself up, the DEO diva came into the next verse with more confidence.

Whether it was fake or real, that was the real question.

 **Alex:** _"We start with stars in our eyes,_

" _We start believing that we belong,_

" _But every sun doesn't rise,_

" _And no one tells you where you went wrong,_

" _Step out, step out of the sun,_

" _If you keep getting burned,_

" _Step out, step out of the sun,_

" _Because you've learned, because you've learned…"_

Swinging back and forth, she picked up momentum. Then, just before the chorus, she launched herself into an athletic flip, landing gracefully. Seamlessly, she powered right in to the refrain.

 **Alex:** _"On the outside always looking in,_

" _Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

"' _Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass,_

" _Waving through a window,_

" _I try to speak, but nobody can hear,_

" _So I wait around for an answer to appear,_

" _While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass,_

" _Waving through a window, oh,_

" _Can anybody see, is anybody waving?"_

Alex's impromptu routine lead her to the slide next. Scaling it easily, she hid at the top, the covered peak playing right into the bridge, emphasizing her isolation. Once again dynamics made another appearance. Alone with only the piano, Alex slowly built into a fierce crescendo, instruments joining her one by one.

 **Alex:** _"When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around,_

" _Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_

" _When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around,_

" _Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_

" _When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around,_

" _Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_

" _Did I even make a sound?_

" _Did I even make a sound?_

" _It's like I never made a sound,_

" _Will I ever make a sound?"_

There was a single moment of silence. The music cut out and Alex, chest heaving from the performance and intensity of her emotions, barely managed to keep herself from breaking down as she stared right at the others, almost begging them to answer her question.

Then, with a vengeance, a power slide down the _actual_ slide – not to mention a key change – sound exploded and Alex began to bring it home.

 **Alex:** _"On the outside, always looking in,_

" _Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

"' _Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass,_

" _Waving through a window,_

" _I try to speak, but nobody can hear,_

" _So I wait around for an answer to appear,_

" _While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass,_

" _Waving through a window, oh,_

" _Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?_

Jumping onto the merry-go-round and pushing it into a rapid spin, Alex put everything that she had left into her final words.

 **Alex:** _"Is anybody waving?_

" _Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh!"_

Panting and fighting to keep from tipping over due to the world still spinning, Alex finally gave up and fell back, landing with a muted thump in the middle of the slowly decelerating ride.

"…Ow."

"I can honestly say I did _not_ see that coming," Cisco admitted bluntly watching the exhausted agent in awe. "Color me impressed."

Gypsy nodded. "I'd agree with that. I didn't know Danvers – the older one anyway – had it in her!"

Winn walked over to Alex, concern etched on his face. "Hey. That was a hell of a performance you put on. You oaky?"

She gave him a deadpan stare, holding his gaze for a moment before huffing a laugh. "I'm fine, Winn. Thanks though," she sighed gesturing for his hand and hauling herself up with his help when he offered it. "Now…who do we have to kill to get out of here?"

Winn groaned.

* * *

 **Kara, Oliver –** _ **The Strip**_ **, Alley**

"Oh Rao my head," Kara moaned bringing her hand to her aching temple. "When I see that prick again I am going to shove his head so far up his ass – "

"Owwwwwww."

A pained whimper from somewhere down the alley she was in snapped the Kryptonian out of her rant before she could get going. Kara blinked when she couldn't pinpoint the source but brushed it off as a side effect of being knocked out.

Pushing herself to her feet Kara noted her outfit – a beautiful black dress and elbow length glove combination – with a raised brow. Stumbling slightly, she looked down to see black heels on her feet and sighed. "Of _course_ I wake up in a dark alley wearing a brand new outfit and heels."

Another groan.

"With a drunk lurking around."

Muffled rustling caught her ear. "'m not a drunk. M'face is just _killing_ me and it feels like I dislocated my nose!" More rustling and then a hiss. "Did I fall on my face? I can't see anything and I'm pretty sure my eyes are open. Plus it smells like a dump in here."

Comprehension dawned on Kara's face. "Oliver?! Is that you?"

A weary chuckle answered her question. "Who else would it be, Kara? Besides can't you like… _hear_ that it's me with your super-hearing?"

Kara blew a few stray locks out of her face, blinking at the curls for a second in surprise before responding. "Normally yes. But something is wrong with my powers. I feel like I'm wearing my red sun bracelets with –"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Oliver interrupted hastily, his voice muted by wherever he was. "I think I've heard more than enough about what you and your boyfriend get up to when you're wearing those things. _Please_ do not elaborate!"

Now the blonde scowled. "When I find you I am going to punch you, Oliver Queen. Consider yourself lucky that I don't have super _anything_ right now." She paused to look up and down the alley but saw no sign of the archer. "Where _are_ you anyway?"

"Some place really dark and _really_ smelly. Definitely smelly. Like 'I-just-stepped-in-dog-poop-and-while-I-was-hopping-around-on-one-foot-trying-to-see-the-damage-I-tripped-and-fell-into-a-garbage-bin-and-then-rolled-over-into-a-recently-discarded-diaper' smelly. Please save me." Oliver begged in a single breath, taking a heaving gasp and then promptly gagging. "Oh that was a mistake! _Big_ mistake! I'm gonna throw up! I have to get out of here! I have to –"

 _CLANG!_

"SONUVA _BITCH_!"

Kara whipped around at the noise, spotting a giant dumpster a little ways down the alley. Walking toward it, she heard a stream of curses and swears fall angrily from Oliver's mouth.

She smirked.

"Well, well, well would you look at this!" she crowed with glee grabbing at the lid of the trash container. Heaving it open, she guffawed at the sight before her. "Who would have thought you would wind up back in your home in the end, huh, Oscar?"

Blinking rapidly at the sudden influx of light, the Emerald Archer took a moment to let the fuzzy blob before him sharpen into a thoroughly amused Kara Danvers, her arms crossed and one delicate eyebrow raised.

"Not a word," he snapped, forcefully blowing a stray candy wrapped off his face. Both heroes watched it launch up into the air before floating gently down to the ground.

Kara lost it.

"BAHAHAHA!"

Swearing grumpily under his breath Oliver hauled himself up and out of the dumpster, pointedly ignoring the Kryptonians chortles. He moved to brush a questionable stain off his shoulder when he realized he was wearing a suit and tie.

An emerald green suit and tie.

"Please tell me you didn't dress me while I was unconscious, Kara."

Her laughter stopped abruptly and she glared at him. "I'm offended by that comment and the fact you think that I would take advantage of you. You're not exactly my type, Queen."

"If I recall, Earth-X proved differently."

"Ten bucks says if Evil Barry had been there I would've been married to _him_ instead. He's just so much more approachable, you know?"

"It didn't look like Evil You had any problem approaching Evil Me. We all witnessed them _approaching_ each other quite a bit, remember?"

Kara shivered, officially breaking their back and forth. "It was so _intense_. I was constantly on the verge of throwing up! I actually thought Nyssa was ready to kill me a few times." She blinked, crossing her arms and brining one hand up to her chin in thought. "Come to think of it, she _still_ gives me these really creepy looks whenever I'm in the same room with you for longer than five minutes."

"You know I'd been wondering about that," Oliver snorted, a smile on his lips. "Now things are starting to make sense!" He shook himself out, ridding the vestiges of filth from his clothes and did a once over of the alley. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

Kara shook her head. "Not a one. I woke up in this place same as you, albeit clean of refuse."

"But devoid of powers," Oliver countered, his eyes narrowing as his brain worked to try and make sense of the situation. He glanced at her. "And dressed quite a bit differently than before." He gestured toward the end of the alley which was illuminated by the lights beyond. "I take it you haven't had time to check the street?"

"I _literally_ regained consciousness and then Marco-Polo'd with you," Kara deadpanned.

He smirked. "Then that's our first order of business. We'll play it cool until we get some sense of where we are and then go from there."

"Oooh! Straight out of 'Don't Fail Your City: The Unofficially Official Guide to Successful Vigilante-ing for the Aspiring Young Hero ' Chapter One – How to Case a Place," she giggled. "I still can't believe you let Felicity title the book _and_ the chapters!"

Oliver pursed his lips, a pout taking over his face. "I didn't really have a choice. Once William got involved Nyssa all but threatened to send me back to Russia to redo my Bratva initiation." At Kara's puzzled look he elaborated. "She made sure to specify that you, your cousin, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin – pretty much _anyone_ with powers – would be involved. It would've been a nightmare."

"Mwahaha _ha_! I love that woman! Oh…your wife is the best."

"That's not the point, Kara," the archer protested but caught himself before he got stuck in another ridiculous argument. "Look, let's focus, okay? I'd really like to know what we're up against."

The pair walked toward the light at the end of the alley. As they drew closer the sounds of cars, people and the faint tinkling of bells met their ears. Emerging from the dark, the heroes were nearly blown back by the vibrancy and life assaulting their senses. The bustling street held so much activity that Kara found herself grateful for her lack of powers.

"Whoa," she breathed, staring in awe at the scene before her. "Did Barry screw up the timeline again?"

Oliver shrugged. "We wouldn't even know if he did. Somehow, though, I don't think this was him."

A puff of smoke drew their attention to a folded piece of paper that appeared before them. What really shocked the heroes was the fact that it stayed perfectly still, stuck in midair as if waiting for them to do something about it.

In fact, the words 'Read Me!' were plainly visible in big bold letters.

"So that's not…normal," Oliver ventured, both eyebrows lifting at the unsubtle gesture. "I guess that means it's safe to assume we're not on Earth-1 then."

Kara reached for the note, snatching it out of the air and opening it. "What the _what_?"

"Why do you and Barry always say that?"

"Shut up. Look at this!" she motioned to the note but pulled it back under her nose before the archer could even catch a glimpse of the text. "I can't believe that son of a _bitch_! What a fucking _prick_!" She held the offending letter out for him, huffing in disgust. The moment he reached for it, however, she threw her hands up and spun away. "Who the hell does he think he is throwing us into some twisted alternate reality without our say so? And claiming it's for our own good?!"

Oliver took a deep breath in an effort to calm his rising annoyance. "Kara, may I please see the note?"

His request fell on deaf ears.

"I swear the next time I see him I am going to punch that _stupid_ smirk off his _stupid_ face and kick him right in his _stupid_ balls! Because _justice_!" She crumpled the letter into a ball and chucked it over her shoulder, prompting Oliver to dart after it in a panic.

Unfortunately, it vanished the second it hit the floor.

" _Dammit_ Kara!" Oliver barked, slapping a hand to his face. "You didn't even let me read that before you decided to get rid of it! What if there was something important on it that you missed?!"

Rolling her eyes, Kara scoffed. "Please. As if I would overlook crucial details. What do you take me for? An amateur?"

Oliver crossed his arms. "Okay then, what did it say?"

"A bunch of crap about the guy's name – Music Meister, how _stupid_. The fact that he brought us here to, and I quote, 'a world of pure imagination.' We're not the only ones from our reality who are stuck here. Uhm…something about things being better in song and…permadeath?" She glanced up at her companion. "I don't know what that means."

It was a testament to his growing patience that Oliver didn't explode outright. Instead, he dragged both hands down his face and gave Kara a piercing stare. "It's a gaming term I think. I've heard William and Cisco use it from time to time. The idea is very much like it sounds: you start the game with one life and one life only. If you die, that's it. Game over. What did the letter say exactly?"

Kara blanched at his explanation. "If we die here we die in our reality."

He blinked. "So no different than the real world then. I thought it was going to be something bad."

"I don't have my _powers_ Oliver! Also, have you forgotten I'm _pregnant_ despite my lack of a profound belly?"

That gave the archer pause. "You know, I meant to ask about that. Why _are_ youback to fighting shape all of a sudden? Now that you pointed it out, it's actually starting to _freak_ me out."

She could only shrug. "That wasn't explained. Just an assurance that if we made it all the way through this and learned the lesson he was trying to teach us, Music Meister would put us back exactly where he found us, _how_ he found us."

"Well that's something, at least." Oliver admitted. "Shall we get back to exploring this place?"

"Let's."

They turned the corner and headed down in the direction of what looked to be a casino, the flashing sign declaring it "Double Ds" which drew a snort of amusement from the Kryptonian.

"You know, there was a time when I would've left you all alone the moment I saw that sign. I –" he trailed off when he noticed Supergirl was no longer with him. Looking around, he saw her striding determinedly through the mass of people occupying the sidewalk. "Kara! Wait up! Where are you even going?" He took off after her weaving his way to her side. "What the hell, Kara?"

"I could've sworn…" the blonde trailed off as she continued to move, craning her neck to get a better glimpse at whatever it was she'd seen.

Oliver followed after her, still puzzled. "Could've sworn what? Kara!"

She threw a brief glance at him over her shoulder before returning her gaze back. "When you were talking about your wasted youth I saw a blonde storm out of the casino and head down the street. I'm…pretty sure it was Ava."

That threw the archer for a loop. "What? Seriously?"

"Well, to be fair, I don't have my super vision and she was pretty far away. Still, my gut is telling me it's her and every time I follow my gut I usually find what I'm looking for…and the occasional life or death situation," Kara shrugged, practically able to feel the dubious look Oliver was shooting her way. "I don't need your judgment, Queen! Just follow me."

They wound up traveling almost twenty blocks.

Oliver hadn't yet laid eyes on their quarry, though Kara was convinced Ava remained ahead of them. It was another five minutes before they arrived in a slightly quieter, more dim area of The Strip. Suddenly, Kara hid behind a large display pulling the mayor with her.

"Kara what –"

"It _is_ Ava!" she hissed, pointing out her fellow blonde who paused in front of the door to a nightclub called 'Cutter's'. The time agent looked distraught. "Is she crying?"

Leaning out around their hiding spot Oliver finally saw Ava. She wore a dress much like Kara's though hers was navy blue. Looking closer, Oliver could see that the time agent's eyes were red and her makeup mussed. She swiped at her eyes before pulling open the door to Cutter's and disappearing inside.

Kara stood up gestured for the mayor to follow her. "Come on, Ollie."

Upon entering the night club the smell of cigarettes and champagne became immediately prominent, nearly bowling the blonde Kryptonian over. A dull murmur seemed to hover over the sitting area, each table shockingly subdued for a club setting. Even the band onstage looked depressed, slogging through some incredibly depressing number involving a tuba, cello and a sad looking man dressed in a white suit lined with blue trim.

"What is _up_ with this place?" Kara asked softly, her eyes scanning over the whole room.

"Well it's about damn time, Danvers!"

Kara felt Oliver go rigid next to her and she spun around and gasped.

"Do you see this? Do you see the state that your boyfriend left my club in?! I give that little shit the shot he's been asking for and _this_ is what happens! It's like the Great _fucking_ Depression in here!" Malcom Merlyn fumed, ignorant of the death glare Oliver was giving him and the wide-eyed shock on Kara's face. "Ever since he went on stage people have been trying to drink their sorrows away."

"Isn't that good for the club?" Kara asked half-heartedly, still a little thrown by the appearance of one of their long dead enemies.

"Of course but it makes it really hard to get them out of here come closing time." He scowled at a nearby table where a group of scruffy looking gentlemen were loudly lamenting their inability to find a 'dame.' "I need you to get this place hopping, you hear? Get this crowd moving and tired so they still drink but want to _go home_ or I'm gonna have a talk with that man of yours!" He flashed his switchblade threateningly.

"Back off, Merlyn," Oliver growled, stepping in front of Kara and right into the other man's face.

Merlyn didn't flinch, simply angled the blade toward the new threat. "And who the fuck are you? Danvers, you two-timing Allen with this schmuck?" His eyes never moved from Oliver's even as he addressed the blonde behind him. "You're the second person today who's called me that and frankly it's starting to piss me off! I'll give you five seconds to get the hell out of my face before I start cutting."

"You don't scare me," Oliver challenged moving even closer to the man, the machismo palpable between the two.

"Oh I should, pretty boy. Nobody comes into my neighborhood, walks into my club and tries to strong arm _me_ into having their way," he snapped his fingers and there was movement behind him as two men stepped out of the shadows. "Sarge, Professor, so glad you two could join us. This punk needs to be taught a lesson. Why don't the three of you get better acquainted out back, huh? Give him a little Blades hospitality."

John Diggle and Nate Heywood each grabbed one arm as Oliver stood stunned at their sudden appearance. He was waiting for some kind of recognition but neither man so much as acknowledged him aside from a brief scowl.

"You got it, Mr. Moran," Dig said with a nod toward Cutter.

"Yeah, we'll teach him some respect," Nate added with an excited smirk, rolling his neck eliciting several pops. "Maybe rough him up a little too."

Seeing the archer going through several different emotions in rapid succession, Kara jumped in. "Wait! Wait you can't take him! I need him."

Cutter gave her a disgusted sneer. "And here I thought you and Allen were all sunshine and daises. I guess that handcuff on your finger don't mean shit when it comes to a quaff like you, huh?"

"I need him to help me with my _song_ , you jackass," the hero bit out, looking at her hand and seeing no sign of the aforementioned handcuff. She paused when she noticed a slight bulge around her left ring finger. Running her other hand over it briefly she felt the air rush out of her lungs as realization dawned on her.

It was an engagement ring.

Disbelief on his face, Cutter shook his head. "You need him for the song, huh? Fine, I'll humor you. Get these people up and moving and I'll forget I ever saw…" he gestured at the pair from another reality. " _Whatever_ this is."

With another snap of his fingers, Dig and Nate retreated into the shadows from whence they'd come, leaving Oliver staring at Kara in bewilderment as Cutter strode away.

"I don't sing, Kara," Oliver said after a moment but his words were ignored as she dragged him bodily toward the stage.

"That's perfect, you don't have to!"

"Then why are you dragging me with you to the front of the room?!"

Kara shot him a grin as they crossed backstage through one of the open doors and up the small set of stairs leading to the stage. "You learned to dance when you were on that island, right? I mean you pretty much picked up everything else you can do there or so Nyssa tells me."

"No." Oliver watched as she whispered to the bandleader, a feeling of dread welling up in his stomach along with an inexplicable warmth. She bounced back to him, her smile still present.

Someone was excited.

"Yup," she said with a wink.

He tried to argue, to say _something_ in protest, but there was a quick count off from the bandleader and a staccato march started with the brass, snare drum and piano leading the charge.

 **Kara:** _"Times have changed,_

" _And we've often rewound the clock,_

" _Since the Puritans got a shock,_

" _When they landed on Plymouth Rock,_

" _If today any shock they should try to stem,_

"' _Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock,_

" _Plymouth Rock would land on them…"_

It had long been established amongst all their teams that Kara was an amazing singer. Every time there was a karaoke get together, she and Barry dominated the night unless Winn happened to be visiting Caitlin at the same time, in which case it turned into a free-for-all.

With a scary amount of alcohol consumed.

Against his baser instincts, Oliver remained off-stage in the wings, waiting for whatever signal Kara was going to give him. He _really_ didn't want to be here. It was bad enough that he had to constantly venture into the public eye back home but at least that made sense.

Song and dance had _never_ made sense to him.

The music took an upbeat turn as Kara grabbed hold of the microphone.

 **Kara:** _"In olden days a glimpse of stocking,_

" _Was looked on as something shocking,_

" _But now, God knows, anything goes!_

" _Good authors too who once knew better words,_

" _Now only use four-letter words writing prose,_

" _Anything goes…"_

To Oliver's surprise, Kara broke in to a small tap number, her feet moving in a blur of kicks, scuffs and smacks against the floor.

She was pretty good at it, too.

Though apathetic at the start, the audience was finally beginning to respond. Several were now bobbing their heads to the music and a few smiles had even broken out amongst the sea of club inhabitants. A few of the more adventurous in the crowd were moving toward the dance floor, some with partners and some without.

 **Kara:** _"The world has gone mad today and good's bad today,_

" _And black's white today, and day's night today,_

" _When most guys today that women prize today,_

" _Are just silly gigolos,_

" _And thought I'm not a great romancer,_

" _I know that I'm bound to answer when you propose,_

" _Anything goes…"_

There was no break in the verse this time, Kara continuing to sing while moving around the stage and dancing along with the music. Slowly but surely more and more people were flooding the floor and the volume and excited chatter began to pick up.

Shaking his head, Oliver once again wondered at Kara's ability to bring happiness to whatever room she walked into.

 **Kara:** _"When grandmama whose age is eighty,_

" _In night clubs is getting matey with gigolo's,_

" _Anything goes!_

" _When mothers pack and leave poor father,_

" _Because they decide they'd rather be tennis pros,_

" _Anything goes…"_

By now all the tables had cleared of their occupants and even some of the staff had taken to dancing.

 **Kara:** _"If driving fast cars you like, if low bars you like,_

" _If old hymns you like, if bare limbs you like,_

" _If Mae West you like, or me undressed you like,_

" _Why, nobody will oppose!_

" _When every night the set that's smart,_

" _Is intruding in nudist parties in studios,_

" _Anything goes…"_

It wasn't immediately obvious to Oliver; Kara could be pretty sneaky when she wanted to be. She tapped her way methodically toward the archer and, most likely due to his fear of doing any sort of performing blinding him to her obvious approach, nearly caused him to scream when she grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the stage.

And right into an elaborate tap number that soon grew to include the entirety of the nightclub.

Oliver didn't know what to say we he began performing the routine flawlessly. It shouldn't have been possible because one, he hadn't exactly been given any sort of heads up regarding choreography and two, he _didn't know how to tap dance_!

"Come on, Ollie! Put a smile on that face! You've got to really sell it to make 'em feel good," Kara teased as they were joined by several other dancers.

Every move was in sync whether it was arms flying in and out or legs kicking back, forth and side to side. The music continued to move right along as the small group spun and hopped, cutting here and there with each strike of their shoes sending a sharp clack through the room that, coupled with the driving music, created an oddly pleasing cacophony of sound.

As much as Oliver didn't want to admit it, he was impressed with the precision of it all.

Even if he had to be involved.

 **Kara:** _"The world has gone mad today and good's bad today,_

" _And black's white today and day's night today,_

" _When most guys today that women prize today,_

" _Are just silly gigolos!_

" _And though I'm not a great romancer,_

" _I know that I'm bound to answer when you propose,_

" _Anything goes…"_

Kara took the lead, moving to the front of the group and breaking out into a quick Charleston and then transitioning into several acrobatic skips and leaps.

"God _damn_ woman you can dance!" Oliver gasped as he watched her cross the stage easily. He nearly jumped out of his skin when _everyone_ joined Kara in the penultimate verse.

Including himself.

 **Kara/All:** _"If saying your prayers you like, if green pears you like,_

" _If old chairs you like, if back stairs you like,_

" _If love affairs you like, with young bears you like,_

" _Why, nobody will oppose…"_

The tapping became more intense and frequent as the song began to reach its climax. Kara hopped back to Oliver's side and gave him an excited grin.

"You ready?"

"For what?" he hissed back, doing his best to hide the growing panic in his stomach. He was actually surprised he had made it this far without messing something up. If he had to make a guess, it would have something to do with Music Meister.

Obviously.

"For the big finish! You're gonna have to lift me!"

"What?!"

 **Kara:** _"And though I'm not a great romancer,_

" _I know that I'm bound to answer when you propose,_

" _Anything go-ohs!"_

Hands on her hips, Oliver heaved Kara up and onto his right shoulder where she spread her arms and belted out the final note backed by a club's worth of singers and dancers. With a final stab, the music ended and they stood huffing and puffing before the spell was broken and people went back to their tables with a skip in their step.

In true Oliver fashion, it wasn't long until the man in question turned to the Kryptonian.

"What the _fuck_ was that?!"

A throaty chuckle caught their attention and they turned to find Ava giving them a sly glance. "Whatever it was, it was electric! You two better be careful: people will say you're in love."

Kara balked and jumped a good two feet from Oliver. "Ew, gross."

"Next time I'm going to drop you," Oliver said giving her a flat look.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go, folks! I will admit that there were parts of this chapter that kind of got away from me – whether through dialogue or repetition – but I tried to keep it relatively fresh from each group's perspective.**

 **If you're worried about any of the character's actions I advise you to keep calm and continue to read. Character arcs (as I see them at least) will play out over the course of 'Duet'. That being said, I really would like to hear from you all.**

 **As always, it's been a pleasure!**


	12. All That's Known

**A/N: Welcome back, everyone! The third installment of this crazy romp through an alternate reality is finally here and I hope you are enjoying it! In this chapter we'll see most of our branching stories meeting up with each other so scene hopping should come down to a minimum…I emphasize should.**

 **I also don't know how this chapter ballooned to just shy of 20k again because it sure as hell wasn't intended. I** _ **am**_ **excited that this story is now over 100k words! It certainly tops anything I've put out before and I'm looking forward to continuing it. I've considered separating the 'Duet' storyline and making it its own story, but if that does happen it'll be in the aftermath.**

 **Shout out to my reviewers last chapter: CallMeMiles, Night2 and Guest! I enjoyed hearing from you and hope this chapter addresses enough of the relationships you mentioned as well as continues to deliver.**

 **Chapter Playlist:**

 _ **Cell Block Tango**_ **from** _ **Chicago**_ **by John Kander/Fred Ebb**

 _ **She Hates Me**_ **by** _ **Puddle of Mudd**_

 _ **Gives You Hell**_ **by The All-American Rejects performed by Lea Michele & Cast of **_**Glee**_

 _ **Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy)**_ **by Rodney Atkins**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the songs used in this chapter! However, I** _ **do**_ **enjoy manipulating them to my whims!**

 **Chapter 12 – All That's Known**

* * *

 **Wally/Jesse/Thea/Roy –** _ **Wailin' Jennies**_ **Bar, Mama Liza's Office**

After the woman's declaration, Roy leaned over to Thea and whispered into her ear. "Babe…this is how, like, _hundreds_ of pornos start. The _bad_ kind!"

Thea gaped at her husband.

 _Smack!_

"OW!" Arsenal hissed, a hand shooting up to rub at the now tender spot on the back of his head thanks to the sharp rap delivered to it by the barrel of Psi's gun. "Shit that hurts!"

"Serves you right," Thea snapped exchanging a nod with the blonde. "Thank you for that. Sometimes he forgets himself."

Psi rewarded her with a smirk.

Siren glared at the quartet. "If I have to tell you four to shut the hell up until spoken to _one more time_ I am going to beat this one over the head with an ugly stick!" She gestured at Jesse threateningly.

"Now, now, my dear," Mama soothed with a wave of her hand. "Let's not let our tempers get the better of us. Have you introduced everyone to our guests?"

Siren huffed. "Nearly. It was me, Harbinger, Psi and your precious little Heartbreaker that found 'em where you said we would." Pausing, a puzzled expression crossed Siren's face. "How did you know they were there anyway?"

An enigmatic smile crawled over Mama's lips. "Never you mind, dear. Suffice to say a… _friend_ tipped me off. Now," her gaze fell back to the silent quartet. "How can Mama help you?"

Four blank stares and slow, non-comprehending blinks met her question.

After a moment, Thea decided to take charge and speak up. With the exception of Roy, she was the senior most crime fighter/superhero and, judging by the wide-eyed look he had returned to, her husband was once again freaking out over the dialogue involved with the scenario.

"Listen, Mama Liza," she began, trying to figure out what exactly she could and couldn't ask for. "We're kind of…lost. My husband, our friends and myself had a bit too much to drink earlier and we can't really remember how we got here."

That was of course a bold faced lie. But they weren't exactly in an ideal situation so she decided to take a leaf out of her brother's book and bullshit their way out of it.

The fact that the grandfather clock standing in the corner of the room read eight 'o clock was not lost on any of the room's occupants.

"If you could just let us go and point us in the direction of the nearest police station, we'll get out of your hair."

Mama smiled, her eyes never leaving Thea's face. "Hmm…I could do that, certainly. I'm sure the boys in blue would be more than happy to help you get your bearings." She tapped her chin with an elegant finger, thinking. "But first I think you should let my girls introduce themselves properly."

Jesse finally snapped out of her stupor and, picking up on Thea's unease, played along with her story. "Oh that's not necessary, Mama Liza. We wouldn't want to waste your time. I'm sure you have more important things you could be doing."

A chill went through the air and the quartet could see Siren and the other girls stiffen almost imperceptibly.

"My girl," Mama said, voice sugar sweet but filled with promises of pain. "You seem to be under the illusion that that was a choice. You're in Mama's house now. And anything Mama says, goes. Isn't that right, girls?"

"Yes Mama," chorused the Siren and the other women in the room.

Roy opened his mouth but Mama's voice cut him off.

"Sweetie, unless your going to say something along the lines of agreement, I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut, hm?"

He nodded.

Mama clapped her hands, the steely edge leaving her posture. "Now, how's about you and the girls do that number I love so much?" She wagged a finger at Siren when the younger woman pursed her lips in annoyance. "Oh come now, dear, you know it's the perfect way to fill these youngsters in on who we Jennies are. Get to it!"

Siren sighed. "I'll be right back, Mama, I'm gonna go grab Huntress, Squints and Valkyrie."

She disappeared through the door leaving the quartet and Mama to stare at each other in what felt like the most awkward silence the younger group had ever been a part of. The grandfather clock was the only noise in the room, it's great pendulum swinging side to side.

Roy's leg began to bounce anxiously, a tick he'd developed way back in the days when he and Thea were trying to keep their blossoming relationship a secret. It helped him combat his nerves when dealing with Oliver.

Seeing this, Thea laid a calming hand on her husband's thigh which he eagerly covered with his own. Roy always did have a bit of a problem sitting still. In the presence of Mama Liza, it would probably be better if he didn't progress to his more… _annoying_ habits.

He popped his lips.

So much for that.

Thea sighed and dropped her head back to rest against the chair, defeated, as the rest of the room's inhabitants looked at Roy in disbelief. He kept his eyes up and away from any of the other gazes, playing the fool. Soon enough everyone else went back to not talking.

 _Pop_!

This time the sound was louder and nearly every head snapped in his direction at an unhealthy speed. Cracking knuckles from behind the four captives alerted them to the mounting annoyance of their captors. Roy began bouncing his head as if he was listening to a song only he could hear.

Thea began hitting her head against her headrest.

Silence fell over the room again as glares once more turned away from the perpetrator. Even Wally and Jesse made their displeasure known with tandem eye rolls and scoffs. Upon hearing and seeing the other copying them, they scowled at each other before crossing their arms and turning away.

Again in sync.

 _POP_!

Like a siren rending the still night air, the loudest pop yet pierced through the quiet of Mama's office and everyone exploded.

" _Dammit_ Roy!" Jesse shouted angrily raising a fist at the archer.

"Seriously bro just _stop_." Wally pleaded.

Lyla toted her gun. "Can I shoot him, Mama? Please?"

"No let _me_ do it, Mama!" Psi countered desperately.

Heartbreaker – Millie – remained quiet, though the smallest of twitches could be seen at the corner of her eye.

Thea just slapped her free hand over her eyes.

"Boy, if you so much as _think_ about doing that again, I am going to staple them pretty lips together, do you understand me? I'm going to staple them shut and then melt the staples _together_!" Mama threatened loudly, nearly shouting.

Siren burst back into the room with the three other women from earlier, an alarmed look on her face. "Mama? What's wrong? I heard you shouting! Do I need to bust some heads?"

Mama glared pointedly at Roy who was, once again, preparing to pop his lips. The archer turned it into an unflattering lip trill immediately. The older woman smirked before turning to her lieutenant. "No, sugar, we're fine. Are you all ready to get things started?"

"Yes Mama," six of the seven Jennies chorused as they each pulled up an empty chair and sat in it.

"Don't you worry none, Heartbreaker," Mama reassured Millie. "We'll work you into this eventually. For now, just kick back, watch and learn from your sisters. Girls? Shall I get you started?" Without waiting for an answer she cleared her throat and addressed the group in front of her as the lights of the office faded to near black, drawing a startled yelp from Roy. A crash of cymbals and a slowly building roll on the snare accompanied her.

"And now, the six merry murderesses of the _Wailin' Jennies_ night club performing their rendition of the _Cell Block Tango_!"

True to its name, a driving tango 8-count began with a loud flourish and, one by one, the six Jennies were illuminated as they spoke, each saying something different in a slowly accelerating cacophony of noise.

 **Siren:** _"Pop."_

 **Lena:** _"Six."_

 **Kendra:** _"Squish."_

 **Helena:** _"Uh uh!"_

 **Psi:** _"Cicero."_

 **Lyla:** _"Lipschitz."_

Looking at each other with raised brows, Jesse, Thea, Roy and Wally had absolutely no idea what to make of the words the six women were repeating over and over again. Each of their declarations came closer on the heels of its predecessor every time they finished a round and the expressions on each of their faces slowly turned from disgruntled to downright pissed.

Leaning over to her fellow female, Thea whispered. "Ten bucks says this has something to do with ex-boyfriends."

"No way," Jesse protested. "You see the looks on those faces, right? That's classic women scorned if I ever saw it! I ain't stupid, Harper!"

 **All:** _"Pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!_

" _Pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!_

" _Pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!"_

Roy and Wally stared at the sextet warily. It seemed that each of them was giving the two males in the room looks of loathing, almost like they wished they would burst into flame and then suffer in agony for a _long_ time.

"Dude do you feel like…we're in danger? Or maybe we were wrong about something and they're going to give us complete and total hell over it?" Wally asked the archer, his eyes never leaving the seated women in from of him.

Roy nodded. "I'm married, man. Of _course_ I was wrong about something and am going to have whatever it was held over my head for the foreseeable future." He paused for a beat. "I also feel in danger, yes."

 **All:** _"He had it coming, he had it coming,_

" _He only had himself to blame,_

" _If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it,_

" _I betcha you would have done the same!_

" _Pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!_

" _Pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, Lipshitz!"_

"Oh yeah," Jesse chuckled with a playful swipe at Thea. "I _totally_ called it! Suck it, Thea!"

Rolling her eyes with a good-natured smirk, the youngest Queen shot a glance over at her husband who looked torn between curiosity and terror. She recalled Mama saying this was supposed to be an introduction to the Jennies and, even though they'd only sung the chorus so far, Thea was inclined to agree with Roy's caution.

These were the same people who nearly shot them in the street and marched them, at gunpoint, through a crowded establishment without any fear of reprimand after all.

 **Siren:** _"You know how people have these little habits that get you down?_

" _Like Bernie. Bernie, liked to chew gum,_

" _No, not chew,_ pop _. So, I came home this one day,_

" _And I'm really irritated, I'm looking for a little bit o' sympathy,_

" _And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin,'_

" _No, not chewin',_ poppin.' _So, I said to him, I said,_

"' _Bernie, you pop that gum one more time...' and he did,_

" _So, I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots,_

" _Into his head."_

Both the males in the room, who had leaned forward when Siren started to speak threw themselves back into their chairs. Roy paled drastically realizing that he barely dodged a bullet thanks to Mama sending Siren out before his little lip popping episode.

"Well damn…" he muttered to himself, swallowing nervously.

Thea squeezed his hand even as she fought to stifle her laughter. "Looks like you got away with your little rebellion this time, Doofus."

"No shit."

 **All:** _"He had it coming, he had it coming,_

" _He only had himself to blame,_

" _If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it,_

" _I betcha you would have done the same!"_

There was no down time from the chorus into the next verse as Lena Luthor was lit up.

 **Lena:** _"I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago,_

" _And he told me he was single, and we hit it off right away,_

" _So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home,_

" _I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner and then I found out,_

"' _Single' he told me. Single my_ ass _! Not only was he married,_

" _Oh, no, he had_ six _wives! One of those Mormons, you know?_

" _So, that night when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual,_

" _You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic…"_

" _Jesus_!" Wally gasped, his face screwed up in consternation at the unrepentant reveal the normally benevolent scientist – who Team Flash had worked with on several occasions – delivered, smug smirk marring her features. "Just what the fuck did we step into?!"

Mama met his eyes with a raised brow and a dangerous smile. "You best pay attention, sweetie, each of my girls' stories has something in common. It'd be in your best interest to figure it out. You _and_ your pain in the ass friend."

Wally bit his tongue and turned back to the performing Jennies and the alternating lights.

 **All:** _"He had it coming, he had it coming,_

" _He took a flower in its prime,_

" _And then he used it, and he abused it,_

" _It was a murder but not a crime!"_

The song rolled right along, a put out looking Kendra now illuminated while the rest listened to what she had to say.

 **Kendra:** _"Now I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up a chicken for dinner,_

" _Minding my own business, in storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage,_

"' _You been screwin' the milkman,' he says. He was crazy,_

" _And he kept on screamin' 'You been screwin' the milkman,'_

" _And then he ran into my knife!_

" _He ran into my knife_ ten times _…"_

Thea and Jesse looked over when Roy buried his face in his hands, an aggrieved moan making itself known.

"I think I'm beginning to figure things out here," he grumbled, inching closer to Thea in the interest of self-preservation. "Please don't leave me alone, Thee. I don't think me and Wally have a very good chance of getting out of this otherwise."

"I mean, yeah, I'll cover you, babe," Thea promised. A stormy look overtook her face, though the gleam in her eye – which her husband didn't see due to him still doing his best terrified ostrich impression – belied any anger. "You haven't been seeing anyone behind my back have you? You're not getting ready to level some crazy ass accusations at me, right? And do I hear you swearing on your life never to pop your lips again?"

"…yes ma'am."

 **All:** _"If you'd have been there,_

" _If you'd have seen it,_

" _I betcha you would have done the same!"_

Judging by the shifting lights, Helena's verse was next. The on-again-off-again psycho

 **Helena:** _"Mit kersek, en itt?_ (How did I find myself here?)

" _Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet,_ (They say my famous lover held down my husband)

" _En meg Lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz!_ (and I cut his head off. But it's not true!)

" _En artatlan vagyok! Nem tudom,_ (I am innocent! I don't know why)

" _Mert mondja_ Uncle Sam _hog yen tettem Probaltam,_ (Uncle same says I did it. I tried to explain)

" _A rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg!"_ (at the police station but they didn't understand.)

 **Siren:** _"Yeah, but did you do it?"_

 **Helena:** _"Uh uh, not guilty!"_

Once again there was no pause between stories, though this time the alternate Earth quartet had absolutely no idea what had been said. They simply stared at each other for a moment, mouths open in confusion, before shrugging and turning their attention to Psi.

Except for Jesse who looked a little green.

 **Psi:** _"My sister, Veronica and I had this double act,_

" _And my husband, Charlie, traveled around with us,_

" _Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row,_

" _One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops,_

" _One right after the other._

" _So, this one night before the show we are down at the Hotel Cicero,_

" _The three of us, boozing,' havin' a few laughs, and we run out of ice,_

" _So, I go out to get some. I come back, open the door,_

" _And there's Veronica and Charlie doing number seventeen, the spread eagle,_

" _Well, I was in such a state of shock I completely blacked out,_

" _I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later,_

" _When I was washing the blood off my hands,_

" _I even knew they were dead!"_

"Okay, no! That's just _fucked up_!" Jesse declared vehemently, though her words fell on deaf ears as the Jennies didn't even flinch.

Thea snorted while patting Roy's hand encouragingly. "Which part?"

"Well both really," Jesse said, watching Wally inch his chair behind her little by little. "But mostly the whole 'berserker rage murder' thing! I mean what the hell?"

"Kara went through something like that. Apparently, red K is _not_ good for social interactions" Roy chimed in. He grimaced. "Come to think of it, I've experienced it too. Back when I was just another gangbanger running around the Glades."

A sharp slap to the back of his hand pulled his downcast gaze up to meet Thea's eyes. "Stop it right now, Harper!"

He bit his bottom lip, face looking worn, and nodded.

 **All:** _"They had it coming, they had it coming,_

" _They had it coming all along, I didn't do it,_

" _But if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?_

" _They had it coming, they had it coming,_

" _They had it coming all along, I didn't do it,_

" _How could you tell me that I was wrong?"_

"For the record," Wally interjected between the chorus and the next verse which could only belong to Lyla. "I think I got the point about three verses ago."

Jesse snorted. "Well that makes _one_ thing. I guess now I know if I want you to figure something out without having to explain it to you in excruciating detail, I'll need to come in guns blazing toting a severed head."

"Say what?!"

"Yeah, that's what Helena was talking about. She cut off her husband's head."

"Oh my…I don't even…," Wally stopped talking a slapped hand over his mouth, his stomach turning at the thought. "W-what…the actual _fuck?_ "

Mama, listening from her desk, laughed.

 **Lyla:** _"I loved Al Lipschitz more than I can possibly say,_

" _He was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter,_

" _But he was always trying to find himself._

" _He'd go out every night looking for himself,_

" _And on the way, he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving,_

" _I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences,_

" _He saw himself as alive…and I saw him dead…"_

 **All:** _"That dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum,_

" _That dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum,_

" _They had it coming, they had it coming,_

" _They had it coming all along,_

" _Cause if they used us and they abused us,_

" _How could you tell us that we were wrong?_

As the song built toward the final crescendo, the attitudes of the quartet had shifted drastically from when they started.

Thea was sending concerned glances at Roy who looked despondent and like someone had just kicked his dog. It was a sharp one-eighty from his earlier devil-may-care front and Thea wanted to figure out what was wrong.

Wally, after getting his stomach under control, now glared at Jesse in unmasked fury. His turnabout most likely stemmed from his and Jesse's initial fight back on Earth-1 over their breakup. Add that to her vehement attack on his obtuseness and, well…

Jesse looked much like her ex-boyfriend with the addition of a malicious gleam in her eyes. The argument could be made that, in the same manner happy, upbeat music could make a person feel those same feelings, so too had this song influenced the Earth-2 speedster's mood.

Something was bubbling beneath the surface and, if any of the four had been paying attention, they would have noticed Mama's steepled fingers and self-satisfied grin.

 **All:** _"He had it coming, he had it coming,_

" _He only had himself to blame, if you'd have been there,_

" _If you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same."_

 **Siren:** _"You pop that gum one more time!"_

 **Lena:** _"Single my ass!"_

 **Kendra:** _"Ten times!"_

 **Helena:** _"Miert csukott_ Uncle Sam _bortonbe!"_

 **Psi:** _"Number seventee – the spread eagle!"_

 **Lyla:** _"Artistic differences!"_

 **All:** _"I betcha you would have done the same!"_

With a final heavy hit, the song came to an end. All six of the Jennies, now finished with their introduction, immediately set about putting their chairs back where they came from before resuming their previous positions throughout the room or, in the case of Kendra, Lena and Helena, going back to whatever they had been doing.

Enthusiastic applause from Mama broke the silence and her pointed glare prompted the quartet to join in, resulting in a few half-hearted claps.

"Well now, I think the girls did a fine job of making plain what we're all about!" Mama announced after a few moments, lacing her fingers together underneath the chin and smiling at her guests. "Do you all have any questions for Mama?"

Feeling a little vindictive, Wally decided to speak, his tone biting and just a _touch_ sarcastic. "So, what? You all are the 'She-Woman Man Haters' club?"

Mama, heedless of his attitude, seemed to consider his question seriously. After a small stretch of quiet – filled in by the nervous shifting of Roy and Thea and huff from Jesse – the woman's lips twitched upward. "Why, yes, sweetie, I guess we are. Ooh and isn't that just a _lovely_ phrase, girls? I absolutely _adore_ it!" All the levity left her face in an instant as she sent a shark-like grin, teeth and all, at Wally. "It just screams 'don't- _fuck_ -with-me-if-you-want-to-keep-your-balls' Doesn't it, girls?"

Chuckles from the remaining Jennies – and Jesse, Wally noted with a gulp – proved their support of Mama's words.

Roy and Wally felt a chill run down their spines.

"In case you haven't noticed, you idiot," the archer hissed in a not-so subtle aside. "We're in the _minority_ in the battle of the sexes right now! You _might_ want to ease up on the sass and think about _not_ getting us killed! Just saying."

More laughter from Mama met Roy's rebuke. "Oh, come now, dear, I'm not going to kill you boys without letting you air whatever grievances you've got. That'd just be unhospitable!"

"I notice you didn't say you _weren't_ going to kill us," Roy pointed out.

"If I'm right – and I usually am aren't I, girl? – there seems to be some trouble in paradise!" Mama continued ignoring Roy's comment. She looked at Wally and Jesse with a congenial smile that set the former on edge. "I'd say you two are…recently parted, yes? What'd he do to you, honey? Sleep with your best friend?" her eyes flicked briefly to Thea who glowered. "No? Hmmm…does he not value you enough? Take you for granted?"

Any precaution Wally might have considered to insure his survival flew right out the proverbial window as he shot up from his chair, eyes blazing. The Jennies in the room stiffened and went for their weapons but stayed their hands when Mama waved them off.

"Are you kidding me?! _I_ didn't do anything! _She_ ," he aimed an accusing finger at Jesse. "Is the one who all of a sudden decided, 'Eh, fuck it' and called it quits! With a _break up box_ for fuck's sake!"

"Oh my _God_!" Now Jesse was up and in Wally's face, a dangerous look in her eyes. "You are _such_ a child! I already told you I have things I need to do! You need to grow up and accept that instead of _crying_ about it every five minutes to anyone who will listen!"

Sitting back in her chair, positively glowing as she drummed her fingers together, Mama interrupted. "Now, now let's not get _too_ rowdy! How's about one of you tell us your side of the story first and then the other. That's fair, right?"

Something about the suggestion didn't sit well with Thea. It felt more like Mama Liza was playing with her food before eating it. And Thea was pretty sure she knew how this would play out. Plus, Wally and Jesse looked ready to explode – again – instead of acting like responsible, _sensible_ adults and talking things out.

Wally spoke first.

"You know what, Mama? I think that's a great idea!" He continued to stare at Jesse through narrowed eyes, all of his pent up frustration and anger at their breakup ready to boil over.

And, at the more than obvious cue, a familiar chord progression on electric guitar filled the room. Thea and Roy's eyes grew wide, the selection catching them by surprise.

This fight was _not_ going to end well.

 **Wally:** _"Met a girl, thought she was grand, fell in love, found out first hand,_

" _Went well for a week or two, then it all came unglued…_

" _In a trap, trip I can't grip, never thought I'd be the one who slip,_

" _Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie…"_

"Oh boy, someone's going to get shot," Thea mumbled slouching as that realization set in. "Nothing good can come from a hate fueled sing-off."

Even though he was still in a mood, Roy couldn't help the quip. "I _mean_ …there's always make up sex."

"Babe," the Queen heiress said with a flat look. "Just because that happened _one_ time after we were so hammered I was tasting colors and you were seeing _time_ doesn't mean that that's how the scenario normally plays out. Also, I'm pretty sure we weren't really pissed at each other. Just very, very, _very_ horny."

Comprehension dawned on Roy's face and he smirked. "Oh, yeah! Isn't that the night the twins were conceived?"

Though she didn't reply the matching grin on her face said more than enough.

 **Wally:** _"She fucking hates me, trust,_

" _She fucking hates me,_

" _La la la love! I tried too hard,_

" _And she tore my feelings like I had none,_

" _And ripped them away…"_

There was flicker of surprise in Jesse's eyes that Wally missed in his adrenaline fueled tirade but it was quickly masked by her own fury. The implication that she was some kind of heartless bitch toying with the other speedster's heart was slowly stoking the fire building in her belly.

 **Wally:** _"She was queen for about an hour,_

" _After that, shit got sour,_

" _She took all I ever had,_

" _No sign of guilt, no feeling of bad, no,_

" _In a trap, trip I can't grip, never thought I'd be the one who'd slip,_

" _Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie…"_

Wally moved away from Jesse to plead his case to the Jennies in the room. First, to Siren, and when she all but pull the trigger on him, he cut away to Psi hoping to avoid death by headshot.

For a moment, it looked like she began to sympathize with him – there was a small smile on her lips – and he took the opportunity to turn up the vocals. When the blonde started to laugh at him, however, he scowled and strode over to Lyla.

The woman's impassive face never broke. In fact, despite the speedster beginning to really belt, she never even acknowledged him, her thousand yard stare – reminiscent of the guards at Buckingham Palace – enough to unnerve him after a minute and, with a grin, set his eyes on his sister's doppelganger.

 **Wally:** _"She fucking hates me, trust,_

" _She fucking hates me,_

 _La la la love! I tried too hard,_

" _And she tore my feelings like I had none,_

" _And ripped them away…"_

Had the group been in their own reality, Iris West would have _never_ shied from anyone, especially her brother while he threw a tantrum. She was a staunch believer in getting shit done and feared nothing in both her work life and her personal life. Her father and Barry were convinced she was trying to make them go gray early – Joe already showing signs – because of her wait-let-me-dig-deeper-it-hasn't-blown-up-in-my-face-yet attitude.

She and Laurel, at the genesis of Team Arrow, were very much alike in that regard.

Millie, on the other hand, seemed to share none of her alternate reality's traits when it came to confidence. As Wally approached, she tried to bury herself into the wall she was leaning against, turning her face away from the encroaching speedster. The pinched look on her face didn't cry 'scared' so much as it did 'uncomfortable' and her grimace was obvious.

Figuring he'd be better off somewhere else, lest Mama think he was getting too close, Wally turned back to the room as a whole.

 **Wally:** _"That's my story, as you see,_

" _Learned my lesson and so did she,_

" _Now it's over and I'm glad,_

"' _Cause I'm a fool for all I've said_

" _She fucking hates me, trust,_

" _She fucking hates me,_

" _La la la love! I tried too hard,_

" _And she tore my feelings like I had none,_

" _And ripped them away…"_

Back at where he'd started, Wally took his spot in front of Jesse as the final chorus came to a close, though the music still powered on, the heavy rock threatening to burst out of the confines of the office.

 **Wally:** _"La la la la la la la la la love, trust!_

" _La la la la la la la la la love, trust!_

" _And she tore my feelings like I had none,_

" _She fucking hates me!"_

Looking – and feeling – more satisfied with himself for getting that off his chest, Wally smirked at his ex as the music faded away.

"You know," Roy whispered to Thea in the waning moments of the song. "All things considered, I think that could have gone worse."

His wife gave him a disbelieving look. " _How_ could that have gone worse? He tore her down in front of a bunch of strangers and made her seem like a gold-digging bitch!" she growled, unknowingly echoing Jesse's thoughts from earlier.

"Well he could've finished it with the words at the end of the fade out," Roy explained. "That would have been… _problematic_ and –"

 **Wally:** _"I never got any action anyway."_

Thea sucked in a breath through her teeth and waited for the inevitable retaliation.

"And now it's worse," Roy finished lamely.

Both vigilantes watched the ex-couple reengage in their glare-off in a kind of morbid fascination: whatever happened was going to be something _spectacular_.

Jesse kicked Wally in the balls.

"Oh _shit_!" Roy cried, feeling phantom sympathy pains shooting through his own person at the brutal assault while he watched his fellow man crumbled to the floor. " _Damn!_ She got _balls_! I mean, like… _all_ balls. That's a straight shot right to the junk – no thigh buffer or _nothing_! _Fuck_ I think _I_ can feel it!"

"Even though we're all in this together," Thea began in a diplomatic tone, arms crossed. "I feel no compassion for you, Wallace. None whatsoever. You deserved that."

From his fetal position on the floor, Wally squeaked.

The rest of the room exploded into laughter – save Roy of course – applauding Jesse's method of dealing with the problematic male. Even the stoic Lyla cracked a smile.

"Well if that don't put an exclamation on the moment, nothing will," Mama praised with a nod of her head. "Very well done, dear. You might just have what it takes to be a Jennie. And we're _always_ looking for tough girls who aren't afraid to take action. But," she continued before Jesse could say anything. "I can see by the look in your eyes that you've got something to tell that little upstart. The floor is yours, my girl."

A steady beat came from an unseen synthesizer, an almost muted sound filling the room. The third beat of the pattern was accented with a hit of a drum and repeated for a few measures.

Looming over her once upon a time boyfriend, Jesse began to return fire.

 **Jesse:** _"I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face,_

" _And it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working,_

" _At a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes,_

" _When you see my face hope it gives you hell,_

" _Hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way,_

" _Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell…"_

Squatting down to Wally's level, Jesse slapped his cheek a few times, condescension dripping from her person. After his impassioned performance at her expense, she was reveling in the opportunity to drop some heavy truth-bombs of her own. In a much more backhanded manner, of course.

She was Harry Wells' daughter after all.

 **Jesse:** _"Now where's you picket fence love,_

" _And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far?_

" _You never seemed so tense love,_

" _I've never seen you fall so hard,_

" _Do you even know where you are?_

" _And truth be told I miss you,_

" _And truth be told I'm lying…"_

Leaving Wally on the floor, she waltzed over to Thea and bumped her with a hip, singing at her friend with a glint in her eyes and offering a hand.

Even knowing taking sides in this back and forth would only result in hurt feelings, Thea couldn't resist the temptation. Taking Jesse's outstretched hand, she gave a surprised laugh when the other girl pulled her into a spin. The two danced for a few measures with Jesse throwing the occasional mocking look Wally's way, the smirk on her lips never fading.

The West family speedster finally managed to pick himself up from the floor and, with a little assistance from Roy, gingerly retook his seat.

"You know, if you had just _not_ said that last bit you wouldn't be wondering right now whether or not you were gonna be able to have children in the future." Roy said plainly to the still cringing young man like a parent explaining to a chastised child why exactly they were in time out.

Wally stared at him with a pinched expression and a groan of discomfort. "… _Fuck_ you, Roy."

 **Jesse:** _"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell,_

" _Hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way,_

" _Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell,_

" _If you find a man that worth a damn and treats you well,_

" _Then he's a fool you're just as well,_

" _Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell…"_

By now, the Jennies decided they had sat idle long enough and joined the other-Earthers dancing in the middle of the office, smiles on their faces that depicted their obvious joy at Wally's expense. Millie, after a few encouraging tugs from Jesse – who had left Thea in the capable hands of Psi, finally got to participate for the first time in the last half hour. Even Siren, to the shock of _everyone,_ was up and taking her own turn at the dance shenanigans.

Only Lyla remained in her place, as stoic as she'd ever been.

 **Jesse:** _"Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,_

" _Where did it all go wrong?_

" _But the list goes on and on,_

" _And truth be told I miss you,_

" _And truth be told I'm lying…"_

Dancing over to Wally, Jesse made a show of pining after him, feigning loneliness. She straddled his lap and caressed his face, getting a doe-eyed response from her ex and also a little squeak as she moved against his damaged pride.

And then she slapped him in time with the beat as she burst into the chorus.

 **Jesse:** _"When you see my face hope it gives you hell,_

" _Hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way,_

" _Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell,_

" _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,_

" _Then he's a fool you're just as well,_

" _Hope it gives you hell…"_

With one more slap – a bit more pop behind it than the others previous – she bounced herself off Wally's lap with a decidedly sensual flourish, and resumed her power anthem.

As the song progressed to its bridge it was almost impossible to liken the image of the all-business Jennies from their initial encounter to the ones laughing and dancing around Mama's office. Though it was slightly disturbing to witness the ease with which the girls were able to jump between happy-go-crazy and evil-without-borders for the speedsters (even _if_ Jesse was currently enjoying their company), the Star City natives weren't exactly unfamiliar with the concept.

Hell, at one point Oliver had done the exact same thing.

"This is like some kind of epic sing-off," Roy commented when Thea spun by with a smile. "Only…the dark undertone that is the Jennies makes things a _little_ more morbid than I'd prefer. Still…" he looked over at Wally to find the younger hero sporting a confused expression, as if torn between being pissed off and turned on. "I guess it could be worse."

 **Jesse:** _"Now you'll never see what you've done to me,_

" _You can take back your memories, they're no good to me,_

" _And here's all your lies, you can't look me in the eyes,_

" _With the sad, sad look that you wear so well…"_

All of a sudden the music stopped and only the kick of the bass drum and hit of the snare remained. The Jennies, Jesse and Thea formed a semi-circle around Wally – his face once again adopting a look of fright – stomping in time with the beat and slowly closing ranks.

Roy gave a thoughtful hum, now speaking very much to himself. "This is how the _good_ kind of pornos start. Do I find it odd that I am still thinking about porn at a time like this? Yes. Do I find it weird that I've associated my friends, and wife, with porn twice in the last half hour? Very much so." He glanced at Mama who, for the first time since they'd been introduced, was giving him a disbelieving look. "What?"

The crime boss blinked at him, mouth open slightly, before turning back to the spectacle in front of her.

Shrugging, Roy finished his monologue.

"Do I wish I was a speedster with powers intact so that I could go back in time and tell myself to stay in bed with Thea and the twins? Fucking yeah I do."

 **Jesse:** _"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell,_

" _Hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way,_

" _Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell,_

" _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,_

" _Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell…"_

Back came the music in full force and with it the definite crescendo to the end of Jesse's song.

 **Jesse:** _"When you see my face,_

" _Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell,_

" _When you walk my way,_

" _Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell,_

" _When you hear this song,_

" _And you sing along but you never tell,_

" _Then you're the fool I'm just as well,_

" _Hope it gives you hell,_

" _When you hear this song,_

" _I hope that it will give you hell,_

" _You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell!"_

Mama's applause filled the silence left by the fading music. "Bra _va_ , darling! Brava! You truly _would_ be a boon to the Jennies. All we'd need to do is –"

The door to Mama's office crashed open, startling everyone, and admitting a frazzled looking Helena. "Mama! He's here and he's pissed. Something about a fight that went to hell with a few punks and Cutter's boy, but he's got a message for us from Cutter. He refuses to talk unless it's with you. Should I beat it out of him?"

"No, dear, we don't want to stir the pot with the Blades," Mama sighed. She stood from her seat and marched to the door, signaling the Jennies to follow her. When Millie moved toward the door, Mama held up a hand. "Not you, sugar. I'd rather _not_ have your daddies' boys flooding my place of business if it gets out your with us now. Not before we're ready to move, that is. Besides," she glanced back at the quartet. "We need someone to keep an eye on our guests."

With that, the crime boss left with her entourage in tow.

There was quiet in the room as the four heroes sent puzzled looks at each other.

"Did…she really just leave us alone?" Thea asked, eyebrows high with surprise. "I don't think that's ever happened in the history of us getting kidnapped and/or taken hostage."

Roy shrugged. "Technically she _did_ leave one guard with us."

As one, the group turned to Millie and found the girl watching them warily, her hands gripping her small pistol tight, knuckles white. After a moment of both parties simply staring each other down, Wally spoke.

"So does that mean that we're _finally_ getting out of here? I'd _really_ like to be somewhere I _don't_ have to be within five feet of my ex."

"Standing right here, jackass!" Jesse growled. "I'm not exactly stoked to be here either."

Thea sighed, exasperated. "Would you two cut it out? I know you're just foaming at the mouth to continue your little fight but right now is not the time nor the place. We've got an opportunity to get the hell out of here and I say we take it!"

Millie raised her gun. "Y-you all ain't going nowhere! If any of you try and leave I'll shoo—"

A muted _thump_ sounded a second before Millie, eyes rolling into the back of her head, fell forward. Wally darted toward his sister's doppelganger and caught her before she could crash to the floor, sending a glare toward Roy who was stood over the collapsed girl with a raised hand.

"Uh…judo chop?"

* * *

 **Oliver/Kara/Ava –** _ **Cutter's,**_ **The Strip**

Kara stared at her bare hand, her gloves discarded to the side, eyes riveted on the small princess cut diamond on her left ring finger. She was aware of the conversation taking place between Oliver and Ava – in the same way a lonely drunk at a bar is aware of the conversation going on at the opposite side of said bar.

Incoherent murmurs.

Cutter had pointed the ring out to her but, with the threats looming over them at the time, Kara put it out of her mind.

Until now.

"He actually proposed…" she breathed, the words softer than a whisper but heavier than any to have escaped her before. "I'm engaged." She could feel her eyes watering and for the life of her couldn't decide if she was happy or sad. After all, the world they were currently in was a conglomeration of everyone's minds with the added bonus of already having an established timeline/plot.

It looked like everyone here had a background and they – Kara, Oliver, Sara and the rest – merely had their subconscious dropped into their counterparts of this world.

Which _completely_ boggled the Kryptonian's mind. Maybe this was just how dealing with an extra dimensional being usually went. At any rate, she opted to stare in awe at the ring for a few more moments before Oliver's annoyed bark roused her from her stupefied daze.

" _Kara_!" the archer called again, the concern he felt masked cleverly by the twitching of his eye – which was slowly but surely becoming a concern he felt he needed to get checked out – and a look of annoyed resignation. "Have you heard anything Ava just said?"

Kara absently shook her head, not bothering to lift her gaze from her hand.

When he went to speak again he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet Ava's eyes. "Oliver give her a minute. She just found out that this world's Barry _proposed_ to her doppelganger! Something that _she's_ wanted from _her_ Barry for a good while now. I can't imagine that's easy to swallow."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Oliver had to bite his tongue to stop the almost instinctive need to add, "That's what she said" to the Time Agent's words. He scowled and berated himself mentally.

'Damn _that immature vibrating son of a_ bitch _!'_

Ava was right of course. It hadn't just been Kara waiting for Barry to propose. Team Arrow had a betting pool going that they had recently agreed to redo since all of their deadlines had passed. He knew that Team Flash – and by extension Gypsy – had one as well though they continually denied it, save Cisco who couldn't lie to save his life.

The amount of back sweat produced when he tried was disconcerting.

To Oliver's knowledge, Sara and the Legends didn't have a pool going nor were they allowed to join any of the existing ones because of the cocky, all-knowing smirks each of them donned whenever the subject came up. All the non-time travelers figured they knew _exactly_ when it happened and how but when pressed, the Legends would clam up. Even Gideon, who had a history of delivering bad news in the cheeriest way possible and blabbing secrets usually resulting in compromising situations for the group that crewed her, was surprisingly mum.

He couldn't be sure about the gang from Earth-38, but Oliver knew that at least Alex _and_ Clark were ready to beat a proposal out of Barry. If he had to guess, the archer would actually lump Eliza and J'onn in that category as well, although the older woman was a lot more subtle when it came to death threats than either of her daughters or Superman. And J'onn…he was probably the sole person who knew more about the situation than the Legends did, at least in a more 'here and now' kind of way. Benefits of being a telepathic Martian, Oliver surmised. Winn was likely the only one unruffled by the whole thing and that was undoubtedly because of his brand new relationship with Caitlin who, more often than not nowadays, could be caught with her eyes glued to her phone or stuck to her ear in conversation with the tech geek.

Sometimes, Oliver really hated the fact that Cisco, Felicity and Winn had collaborated on making interdimensional texts and calls a thing. There had been a couple of instances where it nearly came back to bite one of the teams in the ass.

Of course, it had also _saved_ the teams more times than he cared to admit, so maybe the point was moot.

At any rate, he felt his sensitive side involuntarily come to the surface. "Kara, hey, look at me." When she didn't respond he mirrored Ava's earlier action and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, lips quirking as she _finally_ tore her eyes away from the ring. "I know this is a lot for you to process right now and if it were any other scenario – preferably where we weren't being held captive in our minds – I would let you stew, but we need to keep our heads in the game, okay?"

" _Really?_ " Ava hissed, though her exasperated question was muffled as she dropped her face into her hands. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the emotional range of a _teaspoon_?!"

"More than he'd care to admit," Kara mumbled before Oliver could respond, her expression brave but eyes looking vulnerable. She swallowed and gave her fellow blonde a smirk, latching on to the normalcy of poking fun at Oliver. "Though I think that's a generous description. One time when he was trying to comfort Barry, he literally held a hand about an inch away from his head and told him, and I quote, 'It okay. Don't be cry.'"

Ava grinned back at the Kryptonian. "Sara told me his sole expression is Angry. Apparently there was an incident at the hospital where he told Quentin to keep his tears in his eyes where they belong."

Kara laughed and Oliver figured the ribbing was worth it.

"Haha let's all make fun of the guy who was permanently scarred – literally and figuratively – by his five year ordeal through hell and back," Oliver groused, though he gave Kara a wink to waylay any guilt the kind-hearted alien might accrue as she was prone to do. "Makes perfect sense."

Kara shrugged. "It's not our fault that Nyssa's the only one who speaks 'Oliver' fluently. The rest of us have to guess at what exactly is going through your mind." She paused tapping her chin with a finger, thoughtful expression on her face. "Although, Barry seems to have an uncanny knack for puzzling you out as well, so I guess that's two people."

Ava giggled.

"Okay, okay, can we get back to talking about what we're going to do regarding our movie musical dilemma?" Oliver begged pouring himself a shot of whiskey and downing it in one go before offering it to both women.

"Oh hell yes," Ava said with glee serving up her own shot glassful and knocking it back. "Damn I needed that!"

Kara raised an eyebrow at Oliver when offered the bottle and pointed down to her flat belly. She rolled her eyes at his 'oops' and looked back at Ava. "Yeah. Ollie and I caught the tail end of…whatever that was between you and our dear Miss Lance. Care to enlighten us?"

"I'm gonna need another shot if we're doing more feelings," Oliver mumbled grabbing at the whiskey.

Ava heaved a sigh while fiddling with her empty shot glass, quiet as she tried to figure out a way to start. "Sara and I woke up pretty much at the same time at the other end of The Strip. The setting and wardrobe change threw us for a moment but, honestly, we've both been through weirder situations than this so we decided to enjoy the place before everything went ass up as per usual."

"What the _hell_ do you guys get _up_ to?" Oliver asked from over the rim of his glass.

"Potentially screw history up on a regular basis, inadvertently sabotage the future and, on occasion, absolutely _fuck_ the present up," Ava rattled off with a straight face and then snorted. "At least that's what the Legends tend to do. Rip and I usually come in with the cleanup crew and make the locals forget they've just been traumatized and irrevocably violated by a group of the most flamboyant individuals I have ever met."

This time Kara giggled. "Yeah, that's the Legends alright. At once both the universe's greatest hope and biggest threat."

"And people called _me_ dangerous," Star City's resident vigilante leader grumbled.

"Well…"

"Shut up, Kara."

" _Anyway_ ," Ava pressed, wanting to get the story out now that she'd started. "I kept catching her stealing glances at people while we were walking The Strip. Flirting silently with anything that caught her eye. Eye-fucking them, as Sara would say." She shook her head, the hurt obvious on her face. "I called her out on it and then we started… _singing_!"

Oliver and Kara looked at each other.

"The same thing happened to Kara and, to a lesser extent, me," Oliver offered. "According to a note that Music Meister – the guy who brought us here – left for us, in order to get back to our reality we have to jump through a bunch of hoops while wearing all the bells and whistles."

Seeing Kara nodding in concurrence, Ava blew out a breath through pursed lips. "Well shit. I hate to say it but that checks out. I can't imagine any other reason either Sara or myself would break out into song save _severe_ inebriation and we weren't at the casino near long enough for that." She waited a beat and her brow furrowed. "Come to think of it there was this…warmth in my belly…"

"Right before you started, right?" Kara jumped in. At Ava's nod she continued. "That's exactly what I felt when Merlyn threatened me to liven the place up."

On cue, the telltale voice of one of Oliver's greatest nuisances – colored by the same rather stereotypical gangster accent he'd had when they met him – sounded from behind them.

"And you did a damn sight better than that schmuck of a fiancé of yours, I'll give you that much." Cutter Moran stalked over to the trio a grin on his face. "These yahoos are _finally_ getting up and hitting the dance floor, so thank you for that. It doesn't hurt that they're choosing booze over water to wet their whistles either." He gave them all a contemplative look before addressing Kara. "Listen, doll, I tasked Allen with finding my son earlier and so far I haven't heard nothing. I want you to take your boy-toy and girlfriend and go look."

"I'm sorry," Oliver interrupted rising from his seat at the bar. He scowled at smirking face in front of him. "What makes you think we're just going to roll over and dance for you?"

"…Again," Kara added unhelpfully, undermining any sort of threat the archer might have presented.

Oliver's twitch was back.

"Because I'm the boss, kid," Cutter said with an arrogant smirk. "And I got more guys than you. Listen, you do this for me and you'll never have to deal with Cutter again, yeah? Of course, you'll no longer be welcome in the club again but you don't seem like you'd care overly much." He took Oliver's silence as acceptance and turned back to Kara. "Tommy's got a place about ten blocks from here roundabout the line between Dan and Blade/Jennie territory. He and your boy always got on well before our falling out so I figure you know where to go."

Kara blinked. "I…forgot?"

"Oy vey…" Cutter moaned, rubbing his temples to soothe his growing aggravation. "Allen always told me you weren't an airhead but I have my doubts. You go out the door, you take a left and then you _walk_. You're gonna pass the _Wailin' Jennies_ club a few blocks down and you'll be able to tell where our territory starts and the Dans' ends. They've got a lot of…color. Not to mention the fact that there's a monstrosity of a casino looming over everything. If you reach DDs you've gone too far. It's the apartment building that looks torn between staying open and being condemned. Got it?"

Figuring Oliver and Ava would remember the directions better than she would – she still got lost in STAR Labs for Rao's sake – Kara nodded. "Yup! Sure! Don't even worry about it! Kara and Co. off to do the good work! One estranged son coming _right_ up!"

Cutter's eye twitched.

"…Just go. _Now!_ "

Kara gave an anxious giggle as Ava grabbed her hand and dragged the Kryptonian toward the door, Oliver following behind with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Ava asked once they were out of the club and Kara's nervous laughter died down.

"I just realized how much I needed to see Malcolm Merlyn nearly pop a blood vessel," Oliver responded with a chuckle. "It's good to see even villains aren't immune to the overwhelming force that is Kara's overzealous happiness. What I wouldn't give to see that man's head explode!"

Ever the consummate professional, Ava rolled her eyes jerked her thumb in the direction Cutter had so graciously provided for them. "Shall we find the wayward son?"

Kara froze eyes wide in horror.

"Kara?" Oliver asked, concerned at her abrupt shift in attitude. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I…" the Kryptonian was breathing hard, her eyes going misty and her body starting to shake. She swallowed audibly before she did _another_ complete one-eighty and glared at the street in front of her for a moment before bringing her gaze to Oliver's. "I'd _better_ not miss _Supernatural_ because of this son of a bitch! It's the Scooby-Doo crossover episode!"

Oliver stared.

Ava stared.

Then, they stared at each other.

Then, together, they threw up their hands in exasperation.

"Oh for _fuck's sake_!"

Kara didn't realize they had walked away from her until thirty seconds after the fact. Upon that discovery, she squeaked and started after them, running despite what felt like knives digging into her feet thanks to her heels.

"Guys! Guys! Wait up! Wait for me! Oliver! Ava! _WAIT!"_

* * *

 **Cisco, Gypsy, Winn, Alex –** _ **DDs**_ **, The Strip**

"Is that…a casino?" Winn asked giving Alex a perplexed look when the trio stopped in front of one of the loudest looking buildings they had ever seen.

Figuratively and literally.

Whoever designed the den of iniquity hadn't been able to decide on a color scheme as evidenced by the multiple clashing colors splashed all across the walls and large signs declaring the casino's name. There were a couple of incredibly attractive female criers handing out vouchers with flirty looks and suggestive winks causing both Cisco and Winn to blush hotly and Alex to stop and don a thoughtful look.

Gypsy scoffed and rolled her eyes. Not missing a beat she grabbed her boyfriend by the ear and tugged him through the doors right past the criers, Winn and Alex following close behind stifling snickers.

Upon entering the casino they were assaulted by the smell of smoke and alcohol along with the overwhelming sense of crippling debt as hundreds of people milled about including waiters and waitresses toting trays of drinks.

"Ay _si_!" the Earth-19 breacher moaned in relief, grabbing a couple glasses of what looked like Jack and Coke. She brought one up to her lips and gave another moan of appreciation. "AH! _Dios!_ It's like finding an oasis in the middle of the desert!"

Cisco gave her an incredulous look. "Gyps…you realize there were probably twenty different places along the way you could have gotten a drink, right? I'm pretty sure prohibition never happened here."

" _Callate_ , _mi amor_ ," Gypsy hissed, her eyes closed and trying to revel in the feel of the burning sensation at the back of her throat. "You're ruining the moment!"

"Love you too, babe," Cisco deadpanned. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder before he could say anything else and he squeaked, spinning around and coming face to face with a terrifying sight. It was one he had seen only once before and one he _never_ thought would follow him into this crazy conglomeration of psyches.

"So _this_ is the little punk you've been hanging around with, _mija_."

Josh "Breacher" Reynolds seemed to tower over Cisco despite their near identical height. His trademark grimace gave off nothing but disapproval and, if the techie had to guess, a simmering loathing for the boy in front of him. He was dressed in a charcoal gray jacket and slacks with a black t-shirt underneath, black shoes and had a black fedora on his head.

" _Eeep!_ "

Alex shoved her fist into her mouth in an effort stop her snort of amusement. When that failed she grabbed Winn, who was busy staring in terror at the gruff looking man by the arm and dragged him over to the bar.

"Who the heck was _that_?!" asked the short haired brunette, sitting down at the bar but never looking away from Cisco's deer in the headlights look or the broader man's death stare. "Jesus he looks like he's going to eat Cisco alive!"

Laughing quietly, Alex flagged the bartender down. "If I had to guess that would be Gypsy's dad. I had the same look on my face when I met Maggie's dad."

Winn raised his eyebrows in fascination.

Meanwhile, Gypsy was looking at her father in shock. " _Papi_? What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?"

Breacher finally turned to his daughter though his expression was puzzled. "What are you talking about, Cynthia? This is where I work…as head of security for the Foss family. You know that, _Chiquita_." He brought his gaze back to Cisco who was staring at him in wide-eyed horror. "I remember you mentioned you were seeing someone but I never thought I was going to meet him. You kept avoiding bringing him around but now…now I can talk to him face to face." He squeezed Cisco's shoulder tightly and dragged him toward an empty table, leaving a sputtering Gypsy in his wake.

" _Eeep_!"

"Stop squeaking!" Breacher barked, shoving Cisco into a chair and taking a seat opposite him, crossing his arms with a thunderous look on his face. He didn't say anything for a long moment, simply glared Cisco down with what the younger vibe meta was sure was the mortal equivalent of heat vision.

He felt like he was seconds away from spontaneously combusting.

Clearing his throat, Cisco decided to bite the bullet and try and make conversation. "S _ooo_ I –"

"Shut up."

"No, yeah, totally! Let's just sit here in awkward silence and not talk about anything! I _love_ staring contests! And looking into your angry, _angry_ eyes I'm just now realizing that you are _really_ good at staring contests! Have you even blinked since you walked into the casino? I don't think you've blinked since you've walked into the casino! Which I find incredibly impressive so, you know, kudos! But I really think –"

"Do you _ever_ shut up?"

Cisco reacted instinctively to Breacher's annoyed growl, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing for some kind of physical confrontation. When it didn't come, he cautiously opened one and saw the man staring at him with a look of exasperation.

Gypsy's father let out a sigh and looked up, seeking an answer to just what his daughter was thinking by picking the scrawny man before him as her boyfriend. Upon receiving none he settled his gaze on Cisco once again.

"I'm going to be blunt with you, boy. I don't like you. It's not because I know you or you've done anything to wrong me. It's because I know what you're after – I was a punk just like you once," Breacher explained, watching the other man's face morph into an expression of dawning realization. "Just listen, you little shit."

A sudden burst of electric guitar, fiddle and drums rent the air causing Cisco to jump in his seat and slam his thighs into the tabletop, eliciting yet another manly squeal from him.

" _Eeep!"_

 **Breacher:** _"The Declaration of Independence, think I could tell you that first sentence,_

" _But then I'm lost, I can't begin to count the theories,_

" _I've had pounded in my head that I forgot,_

" _I don't remember all that Spanish or the Gettysburg address,_

" _But there is one speech from high school I'll never forget…"_

Admittedly, this hadn't been what Cisco expected at all. A little nostalgic reflecting on Breacher's life as a kid was something he could handle if it meant getting away with his life from the overprotective man. Gypsy had warned him before their first meeting that her father could be very _intense_ when he wanted to get his point across. What she had _failed_ to mention, however, was that the man's intensity was not limited to just the one instance.

It was ingrained into _every_ aspect of his life.

Glancing away warily, he caught sight of his girlfriend looking absolutely _livid_ and gulped. Whether or not she was angry with him, Cisco knew that her wrath could be just as formidable – and volatile – as her father's.

Collateral damage was the Reynolds family motto.

To Cisco's horror, the older man pulled out a shiny looking gun from within his jacket and placed it flat upon the table. A moment later a handkerchief joined it and the dream world lookalike proceeded to polish his weapon with nonchalant ease.

 **Breacher:** _"Come on in, boy, sit on down and tell me about yourself,_

" _So you like my daughter do you now? Yeah we think she's something else,_

" _She's her daddy's girl, her mama's world, she deserves respect that what she'll get, ain't it son?_

" _Hey, y'all run along and have some fun! I'll see you when you get back,_

" _Bet I'll be up all night still cleanin' this gun…"_

 _There_ it was! There was the threat that he had been waiting for since the moment he'd seen Josh Reynolds' face inches from his own.

Cisco grimaced.

Calling Breacher by an actual _human_ name just didn't work for some reason. Trying to sugarcoat the fact that the guy could – and most likely _would_ – kill him if Gypsy ever expressed so much as passing displeasure at his behavior sure didn't help.

His gaze followed Breacher's motions as he inspected the barrel of the gun for a moment before running the handkerchief lovingly along the already spotless metal. The reverential look on Breacher's was making Cisco uncomfortable.

Swallowing thickly, the younger meta tried to push himself even further back into his chair than he already was.

He failed.

 **Breacher:** _"Well now that I'm a father I'm scared to death one day my daughter is gonna find,_

" _That teenage boy I used to be that seems to have just one thing on his mind,_

" _She's growing up so fast it won't be long before I'll have to put the fear of God,_

" _Into some kid at the door…"_

When the gun barrel had its sights directed at him, Cisco threw his hands up in fear, eyes wide as he realized that _this_ was where he was going to die. In the middle of a crowded casino being serenaded – or sung his death aria in a weird way – by his girlfriend's arguably psychotic father. The worst part about it all was that none of it was really _real_!

Except the death thing. That was real.

" _Eeep_!"

He heard someone smacking a hand to their face and imagined it was Gypsy face palming. His assumption proved correct a moment later when she voiced her exasperation.

"Why are you squeaking like _un pinche p_ _á_ _jaro_ all of a sudden?" A sigh. "Sometimes I wonder why the hell I love you so much, babe."

Well at least he'd die knowing Gypsy still loved him.

 **Breacher:** _"Come on in, boy, sit on down and tell me about yourself,_

" _So, you like my daughter do you now? Yeah, we think she's something else,_

" _She's her daddy's girl, her mama's world, she deserves respect that's what she'll get, ain't it son?_

" _Hey, y'all run along and have some fun! I'll see you when you get back,_

" _Bet I'll be up all night still cleanin' this gun…"_

Upon finishing the chorus for the second time Breacher got up, gun in hand, and stalked around Cisco, an unnerving smile cracking his weathered face. The feeling of his impending doom grew with each step and Cisco shrunk into himself when he felt both of Breacher's hands on his shoulders and the cool metal of the gun brushing his cheek.

Meanwhile at the bar, Winn was glancing nervously between Cisco and Alex.

"Uhh…should we _help_ him?" he asked his fellow agent while tapping at the rim of his glass rapidly. "I'm not one hundred percent confident that Cisco's gonna make it out of this intact."

Alex grinned, her demeanor the exact opposite of the DEO tech's. She swiftly downed her glass and laughed mischievously. "Oh, calm down, Winn, it's fine! He's not _actually_ going to kill Cisco he's just giving him the 'hurt my daughter and I'll kill you' speech. It's a rite of passage that fathers use to ward off any unsavory suitors after their daughters for a quick bang. You should have seen the stare down my dad gave to my date to the Spring Formal freshmen year!"

"So this is normal?"

"Well…" Alex dragged out with a tilt of her head, pursing her lips to the left and then to the right. "More or less. You'll probably experience something similar once you and Caitlin decide to really start moving things along. Except it'll be a bunch of superheroes. A speedster with a _massive_ protective streak; a SCPD detective who's practically adopted her and has the entirety of the police force at his beck and call; a vibe meta who could probably send you into space and, coupled with a super genius with _multiple_ doctorates, could absolutely figure out a way to evaporate you or something…"

"Okay, I get it, you can stop now," Winn muttered, now feeling a healthy paranoia starting to grow.

Ignoring him completely, Alex continued. "A well-established journalist who would be more than happy to find _all_ your dirt and expose it on our Earth; a formerly reformed and since returned to her roots hacktivist who helps bring down big wigs in one of the most corrupt cities I've ever seen…"

 **Breacher:** _"Now it's all for show ain't nobody gonna get hurt,_

" _It's just a daddy thing and, hey, believe me, man it works…"_

Cisco didn't feel at all reassured at the bridge. Breacher squeezed his shoulders – hard – and all the younger meta could do was whine and try not to show the pain on his face. The gun moved away from his face as his girlfriend's father moved back to his seat, picked up his handkerchief and began polishing again, a satisfied look on his face.

Back at the bar…

"…and then there's the doctor who was _literally_ a part of the guy who _used_ to be her fiancé and would do practically _anything_ to make sure she stays happy in memory of said deceased fiancé…"

Winn began banging his head on the bar top.

"…a debatably unstable billionaire archer/mayor who recently reestablished his connection to the Bratva, was forced to work for ARGUS and _excelled_ at it, and bested the former leader of the League of Assassins in one-on-one combat; the aforementioned archer's wife who _was_ the most recent leader of the League of Assassins and decapitated one of her father's former Horseman because the man _pissed her off_ …"

The glasses on the bar rattled as Winn swung harder.

 **Breacher:** _"Come on in, boy, sit on down and tell me about yourself,_

" _So you like my daughter do you now? Yeah we think she's something else,_

" _She's her daddy's girl, her mama's world, she deserves respect that's what she'll get, ain't it son?_

" _Hey, y'all run along and have some fun! I'll see you when you get back,_

" _Bet I'll be up all night still cleanin' this gun."_

With the conclusion of the song, Breacher put his gun back in jacket and stood up, looming over the distraught Cisco.

"Do we understand each other, boy?" he growled, eyes narrowed and gaze sharp.

"Y-Yes sir! Sir y-yes sir! Loud and clear! Crystal!" Cisco babbled nervously saluting the man instinctively though he had no idea why.

Breacher nodded. "Good. Remember, I might not always be around but I'm _always_ watching! And if you hurt my daughter I _will_ find you and I _will_ kill you. And you'll never see me coming! When you least expect me, that's when you can expect me!"

Cisco blinked, his fear evaporating momentarily at the odd statement. "But…I…uh, I'm sorry. Uh, when I least expect what?"

"Expect _me_ when you least expect me!"

"But that doesn't even make sense, though. Uh…"

"When the time comes, it'll make perfect sense!" Breacher declared before turning to his daughter and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, _mijita_. I don't know exactly what you see in this one but if he makes you happy –"

Gypsy smirked. "He does. Somehow he inexplicably does."

Her father's doppelganger smiled. "Then that's good enough for me! _Bueno_! I've got to get back to work before Big and Little get on my case about slacking off. I swear those two can be real pains in the ass when they want to be."

With that he was gone.

Gypsy smiled after her father-not-father before walking over to her boyfriend. "So, you made it through the Josh Reynolds hazing ritual. How do you feel?"

Cisco glared at her. "Where the hell were you, babe?! The man had a frakkin _gun_ to my head through an _entire verse_ of that song and you couldn't be bothered to maybe, I don't know, _help_ me?! I could have _died_!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby, _mi amor_. You were never in any danger." She paused remembering once again that the man who had just been in the room with them was not _actually_ her father and therefore his actions were suspect. "…I think."

They walked over to Winn and Alex, the former still banging his head – which was now an angry shade of red – against the bar top while the latter seemed to be listing something.

"…then there's the youngest Lance who was a former assassin in the League of Assassins and now leads a team of time travelers with the potential to wipe you out of existence without you even being aware of it just by changing a few things in the timeline; and _then_ there's Kara who, while she does love you, would hurl you into space if Caitlin asked because she absolutely _hates_ people hurting her loved ones. _Including_ her loved ones. Did I miss anyone?" Alex asked happily completely aware of the mental torment she had just unleashed on one of her closest friends.

Winn whimpered and buried his face in his hands. "No…no I think you got them all."

"You know what?" Cisco asked, looking the two Earth-38 inhabitants. "I don't want to know."

Gypsy nodded her agreement. "Probably for the best."

"Don't worry about it too much, Winn," Alex said while giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then standing up to stretch. "As long as you don't plan on screwing everything up by doing something stupid, you should be golden. Just mind your manners and – oomph!" Normally elegant and grace personified, the redhead nearly crashed to the floor after running headlong into a dapperly dressed Joe West, his ensemble a solid black suit with a black button up and fedora, offset by the red tie decorated with white polka dots and held in place by a gold tie clip, the gold pocket square complimenting it nicely.

Joe's presence, while unexpected, wasn't what threw Alex into stunned silence. It was the figure beside him that rendered her speechless.

Brown hair fell to her shoulders, curling slightly toward the bottom. A sleek black dress that hugged her body hid absolutely nothing of the lithe figure that hid beneath and the dressy black gloves running up to mid forearm added to the appeal. Black high heeled shoes adorned her feet and bled into a few teasing inches of caramel colored skin. Thrown over her shoulders to complete the look was a brown mink stole, looking simultaneously out of place and like the perfect complement to the already amazing ensemble.

Maggie Sawyer, no matter what reality it seemed, knew how to cut an imposing figure.

Alex choked as she took in one other detail that she had missed with the shock of seeing her ex-fiance for the first time in what felt like years.

In her arms, she held a wriggling child.

The same child from the park.

Evangeline.

Winn, just as stunned by Maggie's appearance as Alex, was the first one to manage to get words out. Though whether or not they were appropriate was another story altogether.

"Oh shit."

* * *

 **Barry, Nyssa, Caitlin –** _ **Tommy's Place**_ **, The Strip**

"We're sure this is the place?" Barry asked his two companions as they stared up at the apartment building in front of them.

"Yup."

"Yes."

Barry glanced down at the slip of paper Ralph had given them before they'd made it two steps from the casino. After reaffirming the address, he returned his gaze the aesthetically displeasing building with _amazing_ architectural integrity. The whole place looked like it was _wilting_ but somehow managed to stay upright and not collapse on itself.

"I…guess?" he caved with a helpless shrug. Part of him wondered whose mind oversaw the creation of _this_ particular piece of real estate while the rest of him screamed it was probably better _not_ knowing. "At any rate, it says his apartment number is 221B. Shall we head in?"

"GUYS!"

The shout from their right drew the trio's attention and, upon turning to investigate, they were greeted by a grinning Sara Lance who was on the arm of someone who was decidedly _not_ Ava.

Nyssa solved the mystery for the other two. She had only seen pictures and heard stories from Oliver about his deceased best friend who tragically met his end during Malcolm's attempted purge of the Glades.

Recent new had caused her to become quite interested in her husband's long passed friends and family.

"Thomas Merlyn?"

Barry and Caitlin gasped in tandem though Sara shaking her head and holding up a hand quelled any questions. Though they hadn't been as familiar with Team Arrow then as they were now, both speedster and ice metas knew the name. Seeing the handsome and sharply dressed man in the flesh, they understood why Oliver and Tommy were such prodigious and successful playboys.

"Think of Winn, Caitlin," Barry whispered earning a harsh glare from the brunette doctor that definitely would have been flashing bright blue/white were they in the real world. The speedster didn't even flinch as he continued. "And I'll think of Kara because I am not afraid to admit that that's a _damn_ fine man!"

Nyssa and Caitlin both snorted while Sara raised an eyebrow, smirk on her lips.

Tommy stared at his fellow male and awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Uh…thanks?"

"Not a problem," Barry replied with a roughish grin and wink that Sara could have sworn he'd stolen from Constantine, though she noted the teasing glint in his eyes.

Figuring she should cut anymore confusion regarding the man next to her in the bud, Sara introduced him properly to the others. "Nyssa, Caitlin, Barry…this is Tommy Moran. We were actually headed upstairs to take a load off after all the… _excitement_ of the night so far."

Nyssa narrowed her eyes, taking Sara's figure in again. She noted the slightly marred makeup around her eyes – which were red – and the slight slump to her shoulders, casting a defeated air over the normally confident woman. Torn between concern and the knowledge that women like Sara and herself didn't like their vulnerable moments – few and far between as they were – pointed out, Nyssa bit her tongue and decided to go with the safe approach.

"It is good to see you, Sara. You are the first of our group we have encountered since we arrived." There, provide just enough information for those in the know to know what was going on and those who weren't to assume something plausible and not ask questions.

"I know we all got whammied by that other-dimensional douche bag before he sent into this alternate reality but _damn_ , Sara! You look like shit!"

In the silence that followed Barry's words, Nyssa reflected.

There were sometimes, she had once confided in Oliver, that she absolutely could not fathom the intelligence and ingenuity of Barry Allen. A self-made genius when it came to forensic science with powers of deduction that rivaled even that of the R.O.U.S. in Gotham made him an invaluable ally even before his coma and the manifestation of his powers.

He was one of the best things to happen to Oliver in his life. Barry's presence and assistance on several of their more problematic cases helped balance out much of the doom and gloom attitude usually adopted by her husband, much more so than the rest of Team Arrow. Having an outsider's perspective – and a positive attitude that was only eclipsed by Kara – and positivity allowed a certain amount of levity to return to the once dreary confines of the Arrow Cave. A soothing balm in an otherwise harsh and unforgiving world.

Yes, sometimes, Barry Allen was precisely what the situation called for.

 _This_ was not one of those times.

Caitlin, ever the stalwart enforcer of good behavior and proper etiquette when it came to the males with whom she associated on a regular basis – a daunting endeavor if there ever was one considering the group expanded at an alarming rate – reared back and whacked the speedster on the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Apologize."

"But I –"

"Don't make me bring Kara into this, Barry. So help me, if you don't tell Sara you're sorry for being a tactless idiot as soon as we find your girlfriend I am going to rat you out faster than you've ever run in your life. Do you understand?" In that moment, hands on her hips and a stormy expression on her face, Caitlin was every bit the intimidating maelstrom Killer Frost could be.

"Y-Yes Mom – ma'am! Yes _ma'am_!" Barry squeaked, scrambling away at his Freudian slip to take shelter behind Nyssa who did her best to hide her amusement. Tentatively peeking out from over her shoulder, Barry shot the blonde ex-assassin a meek look. "I'm sorry for saying you look like shit, Sara."

Caitlin facepalmed. "Oh, Barry."

"I was just concerned. You seem…sad," he continued, trying to head off another physical altercation at his expense.

Sara gave him a weary smile, whatever hostility that had flared moments before vanishing at his words. She waved off his concerns. "Thanks, Barry, I appreciate the concern. It's…nothing I can't handle, okay?"

None of the trio, or Tommy judging by the way his eyebrows shot up, believed her but then, Sara Lance was never one to share anything but flirtatious looks and comments designed to deflect. One of the many things she'd picked up somewhere along the way after that fateful day on the _Gambit_.

Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, Nyssa spoke up. "Thomas your father sent us to deliver a message." She saw the shift in his stance, tension settling in his shoulders and eyes watching her warily. "And I only just now realize how that sounded. Worry not, he simply wished to inform you to stay away from the…Dappers, I believe it was? He does not want you near…cake-eaters?"

"Yeah, that sounds like my pops alright," Tommy confirmed with a sigh running a hand over his face. "Son of a bitch always has liked keeping tabs on me even when he all but forbids me from the club and Blades territory. I suppose it doesn't help any that he's right."

Caitlin spoke up, a curious look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Tommy shrugged, taking his arm back from Sara and tucking his hands into his pockets, a wistful look darkening his features. "There was this dame I took a shine to while I was still part of my dad's outfit; a real looker and spitfire. She completely caught me off guard. The problem was our parents: hers control the Dapper Dans, the _biggest_ gang around, and most of The Strip while mine is head of the Blades. They're smaller but my father went out of his way to find some _really_ dangerous allies, not to mention he's recently taken up with the Jennies."

At their puzzled looks, he elaborated. "They're the third gang fighting for The Strip and overseen by Mama Liza," Barry squinted in thought, the name tickling something in the back of his mind, but brushed it off in favor of tuning back into the conversation. "and made up of women only. Don't let that fool you though – them dames are just as dangerous as any of my dad's guys and _twice_ as vicious."

"Well I wouldn't go _that_ far, Tommy Boy."

Whipping around, the group found themselves staring down a face they only saw in their nightmares, flashes of false fronts and manipulations going through their minds.

"Thawne," Tommy nodded with a neutral voice. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Eobard Thawne, the original Team Flash big bad, gave them an oily smirk his gaze promising nothing but trouble. Flanking him were a couple dozen assorted thugs all dressed in white long-sleeved button ups with their sleeves rolled up to their elbows accompanied by black slacks, shoes and ties.

"The jig is up, Tommy. Dear old daddy put the hit out on you after he figured out you were working _for_ the Dans. Tsk, tsk, tsk," he taunted, the joy he was feeling evidenced by his shark-like smile. "I have to admit, I never thought you'd have the moxie to pull something like that! And all of this over a broad? But not just any broad, ain't that right, boys?"

His goons laughed darkly behind him, snickers and smirks being exchanged.

"No. You had to go after the _one_ dame that would send everything to hell, didn't you? Honestly, Tommy, I'm surprised your daddy waited so long to have you dealt with, especially after your little rendezvous nearly caused him his best hit man. Word around the club is Wilson _really_ wanted to find you himself. Eye for an eye and all that."

Tommy stiffened at that declaration, paling rapidly.

Nyssa's eyes widened slightly and she locked gazes with an equally surprised Sara before both women schooled their features. It wouldn't do to alarm anyone until they met back up with Oliver.

"What really vexes me, though, is that despite everything your daddy's done for you in your life, despite the Blades considering you _family_ ," Eobard said as he stalked closer and closer to Tommy with each word, an angry scowl on his face. "Despite everything you stood to inherit, you're flour-flusher ass is actually _working_ for those fucking cake-eaters!" Now Thawne was incensed, his eyes blazing with outright hatred and tinged red.

A silence fell over the two groups and it seemed all traffic – pedestrian or vehicle – had ceased in anticipation of the fight to come.

Barry, always the pacifist, held out his hands in a placating manner. "Come on, guys! Let's just take a deep breath and calm down, okay? I'm sure we can talk this out!"

As loathe as he was to admit it, Barry felt slightly disappointed when his pleas didn't even garner a momentary glance in his direction. Instead, Thawne's heated gaze only got more focused on Tommy before his intense expression abruptly gave way to a manic smile, his teeth bared and eyes eerily alight.

Barry shuddered.

"Well, it's been fun chatting with you and your little friends, Tommy Boy, but I have a hit to carry out. Consider this an act of mercy on your daddy's part because he could have sent out someone _a lot_ worse than me to put you down." Thawne gestured toward his entourage. "Boys? Get him."

Chaos erupted.

An onslaught of opponents closed around the quintet, eager to carry out their leader's command. Several of the thugs flashed switchblades out of pockets while others came at them unarmed with fists raised and ready to deal whatever damage they could. They well outnumbered the prey and, had it been just another group or any regular old hit, that would have automatically given the gangbangers an easy win. But it wasn't just some random group or some run-of-the-mill, caught with their pants down, unaware target.

It was the Avengers!

"Barry?" Sara asked, heaving an exasperated sigh. "You realize you're narrating out loud again?"

"I am?"

"Yes."

"…I apologize."

"You're forgiven. Just focus on the fight, please?"

"Right!"

Instinctively, the group had formed a small circle the moment they knew Thawne intended to sick his goons on them. Although they were unsure how well-versed Tommy was when it came to a fight, they were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt based on the kind of life he'd most likely grown up in.

Cutter Moran could _not_ have been a good father.

Nyssa blocked the first strike from her opponent easily, a wide sweep with her arm enough to send the punch wide. With the opening provided she struck like a cobra, crushing the man's windpipe with the heel of her hand and then sending him flying with push kick to his chest. Her situational awareness gave her a heads up to a strike from her left which she dodged, a glint of steel missing her cheek by inches. She grabbed her assailant's arm, stepped in front of him and used her hip to flip him over, slamming the man down on the asphalt where he remained motionless.

"It seems we are in luck," Nyssa commented as she weaved away from yet another swipe. "Our attackers have no sense for battle. They may have the numbers but, as Barry so eloquently put it, we are not just a random group of nobodies."

Ducking a stray knife meant for Sara – who herself had avoided it – Barry huffed. "I'm sorry! Sometimes when I get excited I just can't control it!"

"Ha!" Sara barked, a wicked smirk on her lips. "Yeah, Kara's complained about that before!"

Barry froze. "Really? OW!" Holding his bleeding nose he pulled his fist back and cleanly knocked out the offender only to be met with Sara's laughter. "Dammit Sara! Why'd you have to distract me?!"

"Oh, come on, Barry," Caitlin chimed in only just stepping out of the path of an incoming fist. She slammed her foot right into her opponent's crotch and gave a satisfied smirk as she watched him fall. "What's the first rule of Oliver and Nyssa's training?"

Sara whipped a backfist into a nose, adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Yeah, tell us, Barry!"

"…dodge." The speedster pouted grumpily, wiping at the blood running over his lips.

"Exactly!" Nyssa barked as she sent another goon to the floor with a vicious headbutt, hardly even scuffing her appearance. "Now stop _talking_ about the advice we have given you and _put it into action_ , you easily distracted, ridiculously lucky, walking contradiction!"

Barry pouted. "Why do you have to make it personal?"

Nevertheless, he resumed fighting with gusto and just a smidge more awareness when it came to his surroundings.

Watching the fight from a few feet away, Thawne scowled. This wasn't looking good for his boys at all. As if to emphasize his realization, yet another nameless grunt crashed to the ground at his feet courtesy of the blonde with a manic smile on her face. And really, if he had to blame anyone for the dwindling of his forces, it would be the dame in red and said blonde. The other three were nothing special though they were putting down their fair share.

"Still, better to be prepared," Thawne whispered to himself. Bringing his thumb and middle finger to his lips, he released a sharp whistle that startled the defenders and got an immediate surge of confidence from his waning men.

From the shadows of the alleys both in front and behind, dozens more similarly garbed thugs poured onto the street, bolstering their numbers and enveloping Nyssa, Sara, Barry, Caitlin and Tommy.

"Shit!" Caitlin swore, drawing raised eyebrows from three of her four companions. "What? I'm not allowed to lament the fact that we're probably going to _die_ in this _fucked_ up reality at the hands of a bunch of _Guys and Dolls_ wannabees?" She punched another baddie in the nose, a satisfying crunch accompanying the hit.

Barry brightened. "Aww! You _were_ paying attention during Movie Musical Marathon Night!" He dodged a kick, ducked an incoming punch, dipped out of the way as Sara tossed another body passed his head, dived into the stomach of a leaping gangster and slamming him into the asphalt, and dodge a retaliating kick by inches. "I _knew_ you loved musicals!"

"No! I love _Kara_ and I love _you_!" the doctor emphasized vehemently while stomping her heel into the foot of an encroaching enemy and then kneeing him in the groin. "I _put up_ with musicals because of that."

Readying a retort, Barry went to speak when he saw a blade flashing toward Nyssa's unprotected back. Unfortunately, sometime during the fight, Barry had become boxed in by Sara, Caitlin and Tommy and couldn't make a move toward the former Demon's Head, who was busily working to keep her guard up against two opponents at the same time.

"Nyssa! Behind you!" he shouted, straining to get around his allies and the seemingly endless onslaught of minions. "Look out!"

It felt like things were moving in slow motion as he watched one of his closest friends turn toward the oncoming blade, and for the first time in a long time, Barry remembered what it felt like to be helpless. Nyssa wasn't going to be able to guard in time. There wasn't enough distance and both her hands were occupied blocking her other assailants. The gleaming silver switchblade was going directly for her chest.

And then Oliver was there, delivering a thunderous Superman punch the side of the enemy's face, the blade falling from his hand as he collapsed in a boneless heap.

Rolling with his momentum, Oliver launched himself into another opponent, landing an impressive shoulder tackle that knocked the wind out of the other guy. When they hit the floor, Oliver straddled the man and, with two swift punches, knocked him out.

He shot his wife a cocky grin. "Did you miss me?"

"Always, Beloved," Nyssa replied with a predatory smile of her own. "Though I _am_ disappointed it took you so long to find me."

"Well you _did_ tell me to stop planting trackers on you after the incident at the OBGYN."

"Because _that_ incident sparked what came at dinner that night, Oliver."

"So Roy got a _few_ new scars…"

"The man had night terrors for _weeks_ after that!"

"Yes. Yes he did."

"Oliver."

"I love you!"

Even while the couple conversed they moved in tandem, back to back and carving through henchmen left and right. It really was a sight to behold as The-Man-Who-Could-Have-Been-Ra's and She-Who-Was-Ra's almost singlehandedly cleared the area around them.

Of course, they were not the only dynamic duo doing a deadly dance.

Sara and Ava, despite their recent blow up, mirrored the older couple's actions, the combat situation acting as a temporary balm over the hurt feelings and biting words. For the moment, the only thing that mattered was making sure they all made it out of their current predicament. They both knew the battlefield was no place for that conversation.

"I'm still mad at you," Ava assured Sara bitingly, bringing up her arms to stop an errant swing of a switchblade.

Inappropriate timing had never stopped any of the Legends in the past, present or future and it seemed to have bled over into the Time Bureau's most capable agent.

"Well _I'm_ still mad at _you_!" Sara sniped back, utilizing Ava's block to take out the thug in front of her.

It really took a certain kind of someone to be a Legend and _not_ strangle your crewmates.

"Barry!"

"Kara!"

The last couple on the battlefield also happened to be the most exuberant upon seeing each other again. Outwardly, at least.

Oliver and Nyssa's reunion was practically erotic by the normally withdrawn couple's standards.

It took the two halves of SuperFlash a little longer to get to their significant others than either of the two other couples simply because, while they _could_ fight hand-to-hand, they were not completely used to doing so without their powers humming reassuringly in the backs of their minds. That being said, the managed to navigate toward each other with wide, happy grins on their faces.

Punching and kicking the whole way there.

Finally, they were together again. The dwindling numbers of their enemies gave them a moment of reprieve where they simply stared into each other's eyes.

"I wanna kiss you right now," Kara breathed with sparkling eyes, moving into her boyfriend's arms.

"I wanna let you kiss me right now," Barry answered back as he pulled her close, their noses brushing.

Kara gave him a mischievous grin. "I'm gonna do it."

"So do it."

She did it.

In the moment that their lips met, it was as if all the chaos surrounding them faded away and the uncertainty of being in this strange world eased to a manageable ache. It didn't matter that they were in the midst of a serious fight. It didn't matter that as soon as they pulled away, Oliver and Nyssa – and probably Caitlin, Sara and Ava as well – were going to give them an earful about battlefield etiquette.

For now, the only thing that existed in their world was each other.

Separating, Kara gazed at Barry through half-lidded eyes, smirking fondly at his dazed expression. "I love you."

"I love –"

"Are you two _seriously_ professing your already well-established love in the middle of this?!" Oliver barked from Nyssa's side where he had a gangster in a chokehold while fending off another with the former's switchblade, effectively utilizing the man as a meat shield.

"Yes."

Oliver could feel his twitch slowly but surely making its way down into his arm and screamed in frustration. "GAHH!" He chunked his hostage into the man in front of him, succeeding in taking both out in addition to two others directly behind them.

Eobard Thawne, no matter what face he was wearing, was a shrewd and calculating man. Therefore, he knew, upon the arrival of the new trio, it was time to retreat and report back. Failing wasn't going to earn him any good will but at least he'd managed to identify some of Tommy's allies.

That didn't mean, however, he was going to leave without giving them something to remember him by.

"Well this has been fun," he drawled, voice carrying over the cacophony of moans and groans of his beaten cronies. He sent a vicious kick into the head of one of the downed men. "I have to say I _am_ impressed that you all managed to put up such a good fight."

Barry couldn't help himself. "I'd say we put up _more_ than just a good fight – we kicked your ass, Thawne."

Eobard sneered in response. "It would seem so. I guess that means it's time for me to get gone."

Kara snorted. "As if. Do you really think we're going to just let you walk away after trying to kill us?" She unlatched herself from Barry's side and – ignoring his alarmed 'Kara!' – stomped over up into the face of her boyfriend's first big bad, no fear on her face. "In fact, I'm going to take the liberty and knock you out right here, right now!"

She swung.

Thawne had been waiting for the attack. In an instant he had grabbed her arm and pulled it violently behind her back just on the cusp of breaking it. The feel of cool metal against her temple elicited six gasps from the watching group.

Pain wasn't completely foreign to Kara. She'd been hurt before both while powered up and not. But there was something about the burning sensation in her shoulder, slowly intensifying the longer she was in Thawne's grasp, that put this instance above all the rest. She drew in a shuddering breath and met Barry's frightened eyes. Eyes that, just moments before, had been alight with joy.

"My, my, how the tables have turned," Thawne taunted with another tug on the Kryptonian's arm, a pained whimper the only response. "You were saying something about knocking me out, doll?"

"Let her _go_!" Barry snarled, his fists clenched tight as he fought to keep his rage from overtaking him. "Let her go _now_!"

A grin.

"No, I don't think I will. You see, she's the only thing standing between you and me," he pointed out as if he were lecturing a school room of inattentive children. "If I let her go, well, you'll just take me down, won't you? But, if I keep her with me – keep this gun pointed right at her pretty little face – I'm pretty sure I get out of here, free and clean."

All eyes were on the hostage situation. Thankfully, most of the onlookers were combat veterans who knew not to aggravate the situation. Trying to pull off some kind of daring rescue would only result in Kara getting hurt or worse. Still, that left Caitlin who, while no stranger to these kinds of situations – having been in one herself – was becoming something of a wildcard thanks to the steady fusion of Frost's personality, and Barry.

Barry who was shaking in barely controlled rage and had a wild look in his eyes. If he'd still had his powers, he would have been vibrating so fast a mini lightning storm would've decimated everything in his wake. As it was, it looked like the speedster was getting ready to attack.

"Barry," Oliver hissed, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Easy. She's fine right now so don't do anything stupid, understood? Playing the hero right now – as disadvantaged as you are – is going to result in Kara getting hurt and put the baby at risk. _Breathe_."

Taking the archer's advice to heart, and mirroring his girlfriend's earlier shaky breath, Barry allowed the tension to fade. Now he stood loose and ready to move, his mind calming bit by bit as he took a few more breaths and his vision clearing from the haze of desperation that'd possessed him moments ago. Catching Kara's eyes again, he saw pain but also a glint of something he would recognize anywhere, having become accustomed to it quite well over the years: determination.

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as Thawne spoke.

"Now, little miss sunshine here is going to accompany me back to the club and _none_ of you punks are gonna follow, capiche? If I so much as feel a set of eyes on me I'm gonna blow a hole in her head and give Rorschach a whole new set of inkblots!" He started backing away, the gun never wavering from Kara's temple nor his grip on her arm faltering. His gaze, however, stayed locked on the group in front of him.

Unseen by Thawne, Kara gave her friends a grin and shot a wink at Barry.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Barry breathed, his earlier worry returning in full force and catching Oliver's attention. "She's going to do something stupid, Oliver. Something _really_ stupid!"

"Shit."

Just as Thawne had caught her by surprise initially, Kara's next action completely threw the villain for a loop. With a vicious crash, the blonde threw her head back right into the unsuspecting gangster's face and smiled at the feel of cartilage giving way under the assault. His grip fell slack as the man's hands moved instinctively to his face, shouting angrily.

Kara's smile vanished as stars exploded behind her eyes as pain flared at the back of her head. She staggered a few steps away from a livid Thawne, unaware of the shouts from her friends or the movement surrounding her. Kara fell to her knees and rolled over onto her butt blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her vision and get her bearings.

Barry was moving the moment Kara was out of Thawne's grasp. "KARA!" He wasn't moving fast enough! If his powers were still working he would've been there in the blink of an eye but instead his normal strides seemed to take hours as, with each step slammed into the asphalt, he grew closer and closer. Oliver's shouted orders fell on deaf ears, though Barry heard the movement of his friends around him as they moved to assist.

All he was focused on was Kara.

And then Thawne shook his head, wiped the blood from his face and glared down at Kara, aiming his gun at the still dazed Kryptonian's head, an enraged look contorting his face and his eyes flashing red.

"You got balls, toots, I'll give you that. Too bad about that face though – it's about to get a lot less pretty."

He pulled the trigger.

Several things happened in the moment Thawne's gun fired.

Barry managed to throw himself between the bullet and Kara, shielding his girlfriend and holding onto her tightly, though his momentum sent them into a roll.

Oliver tackled Thawne before he could get another shot off, delivering a savage punch to his chin and knocking him out cold. His better half quickly picked up the fallen weapon and trained it on the downed man in case he woke up.

Sara and Ava, while concerned about their favorite power couple, secured the vicinity, making sure that the rest of the thugs they dealt with earlier were either dead or down for the count. It wouldn't do to get taken by surprise.

Caitlin bolted to Kara and Barry's side, immediately assessing the two and trying to discern any injuries. Her eyes scanned Kara first and, aside from a few minor scrapes the doctor could easily attribute to the tumble Barry's rescue resulted in, she was perfectly fine. Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief and turned her professional gaze to Barry.

And nearly choked at the pool of blood he was laying in.

"Hey Cait," the speedster greeted with a pained smile, one hand gripping his wounded shoulder as he grit his teeth against the pain. "Did I tell you? I've recently been anointed."

"Barry, I swear to God if you make the lame ass joke I _think_ you're going to make right now –" the ice meta began in a pinched tone, a little more of Frost's attitude flaring up, before being interrupted by the wounded party.

"I'm holey! I'm a holey speedster!"

There was a collective groan from the gathered heroes as the poor attempt at humor both annoyed them and eased their worries simultaneously. At least they knew their friend was fine.

Mostly.

Kara pushed herself up, scrambling over to her boyfriend and barely holding in a scream of anguish at the steadily growing amount of blood. "Oh, Rao! Barry! Baby are you okay?! We have to get you to a doctor before you bleed out! Shit! Rao, Barry, please don't die on me! Please, please, _please_ don't die on me!"

"Kara!" Barry had to shout so that his girlfriend could hear him over her panicked ramblings. She stilled and met his gaze as Caitlin gently eased him up so that he was now upright. "I'm fine –"

"Not fine," Caitlin argued halfheartedly, examining the bullet wound on the back of her friend's shoulder.

"I'm okay –"

"Not okay," the ice meta reiterated.

"I'm not _dead_." Barry eyed Caitlin for a moment, waiting for her inevitable rebuttal. He smirked when none came. It always paid to generalize when it came to injuries. "And, in case you forgot, Caitlin _is_ a doctor."

Caitlin gave Kara an absentminded wave, still evaluating the wound. "Hey."

"Oh, right. Sorry Cait," Kara apologized with a blush and scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm just a little worried."

"Meh, it happens."

Barry moved his uninjured arm and took Kara's hand. "I'm going to be okay, babe. You know Cait's worked wonders with the team before and…," he paused staring down at Kara's stomach, eyes wide as his own bout of panic began to grow. "K-Kara…you…you're not…y-you're not…"

"Don't freak out, Barry," Oliver's voice came from behind the trio where he was sat on top of Thawne's motionless body watching the doctor evaluate their speedster. "Kara's still expecting, but her mental perception just doesn't show it. We think it's to help maximize our chances of success."

He missed the nervous fidgeting of his wife.

The ball of fear building in his stomach vanished at Oliver's words and Barry let out a sigh of relief. "Well thank God for that." He turned to Kara and was about to say something when a wave of dizziness swept over him and he decided to rest his head on Kara's shoulder instead.

"Barry?" his Kryptonian asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Just a…little dizzy, babe, that's all," he mumbled, eyes fluttering shut and slumping into Kara.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Caitlin said calling Oliver and Nyssa over to help her pick the now unconscious speedster up. "He needs blood and I need somewhere I can get the bullet out and stich him up."

Sara turned to the only native of their shared reality. "You think you could help us with that, Tommy? Tommy?"

Tommy simply stood there for a moment, stunned at everything that had transpired in front of him in a matter of moments. He'd grown up around violence – it was a staple of his life – and he knew how to fight. But what he'd seen these people do blew his mind. They had absolutely _thrashed_ Thawne's cronies even outnumbered as they were. Then they'd taken out one of his father's more violent goons like it was nothing. A walk in the park.

Save for Barry – who he was coming to realize wasn't exactly the same guy he thought he knew – bleeding out on the floor.

"Tommy!"

Shaking his head, Tommy turned to Sara and met six expectant gazes. "Uh…right! So, since my dad seems to have figured out where I've been laying my head since I left, I think the only safe place we've got is DDs. It's not _too_ bad of a walk and it _is_ in the opposite direction of my father's establishment so it should minimize any contact we might have with any more of his goons." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward their intended route. "Shall we?"

Before anyone could answer, an unnaturally strong breeze tore down the street, kicking up trash and dust and forcing the group to shield their eyes. It lasted for a handful of seconds until, just as suddenly as it had come, it vanished.

"What in the _hell_ was that?" Oliver asked no one in particular, a hand massaging the sudden ache running down the right side of his torso.

"No idea," Sara said with a shrug before she smirked. "You think the _Matrix_ is glitching?"

Ava scoffed. "That's _déjà vu_ , not spontaneous gusts of wind. And didn't – wait," she cut herself off, looking around frantically. "Where's Thawne?"

Everyone turned toward where they had last seen the villain and, with a sinking realization, found he was gone. Somehow, in the moments they'd taken their eyes off him, Thawne had vanished into thin air. There was no possible way – unless he had his speedster powers – that he could've gotten off the street in that small little window.

"Well that's not good," Oliver said bluntly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sara responded in monotone.

Nyssa hoisted Barry's uninjured arm over her shoulder. "There is nothing we can do about him now. Come, Thomas, you said you know of a place."

With a nod they were off.

They trudged along at a respectable clip, Oliver and Tommy – who had taken over for Nyssa – moving Barry with relative ease, Caitlin keeping pressure – and an eye – on the wounded speedster's injury just in case.

Kara walked next to Nyssa, her face blank and eyes not taking anything in, the shock of what had happened just now setting in.

"Kara?" Nyssa prompted gently attempting to coax the other woman back to the present. "He is going to be fine. Are you?"

Blinking rapidly to clear her head, Kara looked at her BFFF (Best Female Friend Forever) and swallowed thickly. "I-I almost got him killed, Nyssa."

"Yes. Yes you did."

"He got shot because of me."

Nyssa nodded. "Again, yes. Did you expect Barry would just let you take a bullet when there was something that he could do to prevent it?"

"Well…no, but –"

With a shake of her head Nyssa silenced the Kryptonian hero. "How many times must I tell you that you cannot dictate the actions of others? _Particularly_ of those who love you?" She let the questions sink in for a moment before continuing. "If the situations were reversed, would you not have done the exact same thing? Barry loves you, Kara, and therefore his choices will always reflect that. Just as yours tell of your love for him. So _stop_ beating yourself up over what you cannot control."

Kara bowed her head with a sniffle but nodded. "Yes ma'am."

It took them another fifteen minutes before the lights of _DDs_ casino came into view and another five to successfully navigate the still heavy foot traffic of The Strip to get there.

"Okay, this is ridiculous, Tommy," Sara said in exasperation once the group managed to get through the doors without any trouble thanks to a few quick words from Tommy to the guards on duty. He led them toward a back door with a weathered 'Employees Only' sign hanging from it while she continued. "Why is your dad sending his goons to kill you? I know you guys had a fight, but this seems insane!"

Tommy took a deep breath, a resigned look on his face, before letting the collected air out in a huff. "Well let's just say that my dad hasn't always been as… _reserved_ as he is now."

"Sending a murder squad after his own son because of some stupid fight is reserved?" Sara parroted with an incredulous stare at the Merlyn doppelganger, missing the uneasy looks exchanged between Barry and Caitlin while Nyssa, Oliver and Kara narrowed their eyes in annoyance, all of them having encountered the father in question.

"Well…" Ava ventured, not exactly sure how to continue now that she'd opened her mouth. "Here's the thing…" she trailed off again, trying to pick her words carefully in Tommy's presence even though the man seemed preoccupied with getting them to a place they could treat Barry.

Nyssa scoffed. "Cutter Moran is just as despicable here as Malcolm Merlyn was back in our world," she bit out harshly, not caring for a delicate delivery. "In fact, he may be even more twisted here. If the rumors are true, he cut apart his cousin over a disagreement the two had."

Sara let out a low whistle and raised her eyebrows. "Now the assholes with knives make more sense. At least our Merlyn didn't make it a habit to go around killing his own family."

"True," Caitlin admitted genially though her expression turned sour as she continued. "He settled for best friends and innocents instead."

Tommy didn't even flinch. "Oh trust me; daddy dearest has no qualms about collateral damage or burning bridges. For instance, there used to be two other gangs running in this area along with the Dans, Jennies and Blades. Dad cut a deal with both of them and, as soon as he got what he needed, took them out. I'm actually surprised the Jennies agreed to any kind of partnership – it's like playing hot potato with a bomb and not knowing how long the fuse is."

"I am curious," Nyssa spoke after a beat of silence, allowing Tommy's statement to sink in. "How is it you came to work for the Dans if your father controls one of the greatest threats to their power on The Strip?"

"To be honest, me jumping ship was a long time coming. There's a laundry list of shit I had to do for the Blades that I couldn't reconcile with for the longest time. And that was _before_ Dad decided I was ready for initiation." Tommy glanced at his watch before nodding toward another door in front of them. "Come on, Doc's protégé is inside and he should have what you need to fix your friend."

Sara followed him with a raised brow. "And then you'll tell us what this is all about?"

"Then I'll tell you what it's all about, doll."

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Things are starting to get serious for all of our heroes now. Tempers flaring, emotions running high and I shot a speedster for his corny joke! A lot of influences in this chapter that I hope you enjoyed – maybe enough to leave a review and let me know.**

 **I know there wasn't as much music in this chapter but aside from the four that were, it didn't feel right to put any others. There's always next time!**

' **Til next time!**


	13. Jack and Diane

**A/N:** I have a problem when it comes to fanfiction: I _really_ like to read it even when I've set aside time to write. We're short on music this chapter but big on some world-building so I hope you enjoy the tradeoff, but it shouldn't stick around for too long.

Shout out to all of you who reviewed last chapter and those of you who liked/favorited! Knowing people are enjoying the story helps keep me happy…that and Melissa Benoist. Every time I see that woman happy it makes me smile! It's contagious. I also think that Grant Gustin falls into that category…more research shall be conducted for the latter.

A great big thank you to **RedArcherx** for continuing to be a great editor and one of the reasons the chapters get put out in a (relatively) timely fashion. If you've got the time, go look at some of the Archer's work. It makes for an interesting read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, songs or overtly recognizable quotes in this chapter. I merely weave them together into a story and hope for the best!

 **Chapter Playlist:**

 _ **Where or When?**_ **from** _ **Babes in Arms**_ **by Rodgers and Hart**

 _ **What Do I Need with Love?**_ **from** _ **Thoroughly Modern Millie**_ **by Jeanine Tesori**

 _ **Forget About the Boy**_ **from** _ **Thoroughly Modern Millie**_ **by Jeanine Tesori**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Jack and Diane

 **Barry, Caitlin, Nyssa, Oliver, Kara, Sara & Ava – **_**Cutter's**_ **Bar, Doc's Office**

"Who the hell are you people and why are you in my office?"

Still high off adrenaline from their fight and primed for another, the group spun around with guards up to come face to face with Jefferson Jackson who – dressed in a dark grey suit, brown shoes, belt, white button up and a pink tie/pocket square combination – returned their startled looks with an accusatory one of his own.

"Well? Are you all just going to stare at me all day or am I going to have to call Reynolds in here to deal with you?" Jax asked, his annoyance obvious as he crossed his arms. "Trust me, the guy may be older but _none_ of the boys mess around when the man gets mad. Of course, I could always sling some lead myself."

Sara couldn't quite bring herself to speak; the juxtaposition of the Legends' Jax and the one before her had her mind reeling. It wasn't that their Jax was soft spoken – after being paired up with Stein for so long it was the _least_ she expected him to pick up – but he was never so quick to threaten people.

Unlike the Jax in front of them.

"Easy, Fix, they're with me," Tommy said, stepping out from behind the small group after laying Barry down on the worn couch. "A friend of mine's been shot, and they needed some place they could lay low while they patch him up. Everyone, this is Fixer."

"Real fucking pleased to meet you," Fixer threw at them half-heartedly before turning back to Tommy. "Who the hell have they been screwing with to wind up _bleeding out_ on my couch?"

Tommy winced and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about the upholstery. As to who they've been messing with…they kind of got caught in the crossfire meant for me."

The hostility left Fix's face immediately. "Dammit, Tommy! What the hell you been up to?! I thought after Papa and Doc benched you from the bodyguard position you were supposed to lay low and not stir up trouble! Was it those damn Jennies? Those bitches be crazy, man!"

Laughing despite the seriousness of the situation, Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "It's my dad, actually. He sent Thawne – you'd know him by his street name Koh – after me on a hit with a bunch of his goons. Looks like his good will has finally run out."

"No shit?! The fucking Face Stealer is out to get you?" Jax lost a bit of color and swallowed nervously. "Word is the guy can off someone and take their places without even batting an eye," he explained, though whether it was for the group or his way of coping remained unclear. "Then he works his way into whatever life his victim lived and kills his target without them ever knowing something had changed."

This time the contingent of heroes shuddered.

While all of them were familiar with Thawne's ruthlessness and his ability to cause chaos, only Barry, Caitlin, Oliver and Nyssa really knew what the future meta was truly capable of, having first discovered the murder of Harrison Wells and then witnessing the man's big reveal by way of Cisco's near death.

That first year of crime-fighting in Central City held one too many close calls. Truth be told, it was a miracle they'd come through it relatively unscathed, though Eddie and Cisco _both_ swore they still felt pain whenever it rained.

Between the two of them and Barry there were a lot of support group sessions to deal with the trauma and they acted as each other's sympathetic ear when everyone else got fed up with their constant reminders. Eddie's argument was weaker than Barry's whose was dwarfed by Cisco's but, when you needed allies against those who dismissed your pain, it was easier to forget about the details.

There were multiple reports of different members of Team Legendary Super Flarrow walking in on what appeared to be a reenactment of the scene in _Jaws_ where the three men compare scars, only for one of the three – whoever felt so moved – would go into a long, drawn out, over-embellished retelling of how they got the wound in question.

Concerns were raised at the overabundance of Movie Nights and the effect on their allies' minds.

"We managed to stop him, but we need to make sure that Barry doesn't die on us and Tommy said you might be willing to offer assistance." Caitlin said, the consummate professionalism in her voice expecting compliance rather than suggesting. "The faster you help us, the faster we're out of your hair."

Fixer nodded in acknowledgement. "Right, right. I've got what you'll need to get your boy back up and fighting fit. Did you need help with the stitching or anything? Doc's got me in here every other day slamming me over the head with medical texts and throwing theory at me every few minutes so…"

"Thank you but we can handle it. Just tell me where the supplies are, and I can get started." Caitlin moved to the man's side as he beckoned her over.

While the pair rummaged through a few different drawers, Oliver addressed Tommy. "So, how long exactly have you been working for the Dans? We weren't given a second glance on the way in even though we were dragging Barry across the main floor."

"Indeed," Nyssa added her eyes calculating. "Looking a gift horse in the mouth is not something I am prone to doing, but, coupled with the fact that your father is the leader of one of their enemies, that means you have a substantial amount of influence amongst them."

Tommy shrugged. "When I first showed up and their doorstep, the Dans nearly fitted me with a pair of concrete shoes. It took a little doing to convince them otherwise, but I managed to work my way into Papa and Doc's good graces. Though the "influence" I have with the rest of them is more a you-ignore-me-I-ignore-you else. Aside from Fix, the other Dans don't really like me much."

"I can't imagine being the spawn of Psycho Dad would endear you to them," Kara commented from her seat at Barry's side. She winced as she played her words back. "No offense."

"Eh, I get it," Tommy said, waving off her comments with the air of one who had done so many times before. He looked at the gathered group in front of him and sighed. "But, I promised you all an explanation behind my dad's motives, so I guess I should get to that now, huh?"

Ava shrugged a shoulder. "I mean at this point does it really matter _why?_ It's more the fact that he _is_ that's bothering me."

"I still want to hear this," Sara objected, giving her girlfriend – were they even still together after their fight? They hadn't really said much to each other – a look. "What set Cutter off?"

"Well that settles it then," the younger Moran declared genially. "Here's my story…"

* * *

 **Tommy –** _ **Cutter's**_ **Bar, Five Months Before Arrival**

"Tommy, it's time for you to really commit to the Blades," Cutter said as he slung an arm around his son's shoulders. "I've got Wilson on standby ready to start putting you through your paces as soon as you do a little job for me."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Tommy muttered to himself, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his father's embrace. The man wasn't known for being affectionate and it had been some time since anything even remotely resembling a hug passed between the two.

The father son duo passed through the back entrance of the nightclub and into the darkened alley that lay behind it. Though dimly lit, Tommy was able to easily see the stomach-turning tableau in front of him.

Several of his father's higher ups were present, including the always intimidating and heavily muscled Slade Wilson who seemed to tower over all those in attendance despite his being shorter than most of his cohorts thanks to his aura alone. Eobard Thawne stood beside him, arms crossed and a condescending smirk on his face. Next to him was John Diggle, calm and composed like the consummate soldier that he was.

Across from the trio heavy hitters were the rest of Cutter's Blades.

Rip Hunter cut an impressive figure with in a dark blue suit, white shirt and black tie, the shine on his shoes immaculate. Known as the Father Time to his allies, the man had an uncanny affinity for long and elaborate assassinations that put his target through the most pain possible. Of course, he was a hell of a hand-to-hand combatant as well, preferring to wield a wicked looking blade over any type of firearm.

The familiar face of Ralph Dibny, codename Stretch because of his gangly frame that constantly caused his pants to ride up leaving his socks exposed, shot the younger Moran an easy grin. Ralph was far and away the most laid-back member of the Blades, more of an investigative specialist than a hit man like Slade or Rip, and as such was invaluable in gleaning information from people from all walks of life.

He was a likable guy.

Completing the group of Cutter's merry men was the one Tommy knew almost nothing about, save his name and alias: John Constantine.

El Diablo.

Cutter had never revealed what exactly the trench coat wearing Brit did to earn his spot in the Blades, but Tommy could only assume it was more along the lines of wet work, though the man's abrasive personality hardly lent credence to that. Every time Tommy encountered the blonde man a shiver ran down his spine and he made sure to leave the room as quickly as he could.

Something about John Constantine didn't sit well with him.

They were all stood around a kneeling figure whose head was covered by a burlap sack with his hands tied behind his back. Tommy and Cutter completed the circle and it wasn't long before Cutter greeted his men.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he began the smooth tenor of his voice enough to quell the nefarious happenings of the moment. "We are gathered here tonight to celebrate something wonderful: my boy, Tommy's, ascension to Bladehood! He is _finally_ ready for initiation!"

"Well it's about damn time!" Thawne exclaimed with a snicker, his voice carrying over the smattering of approving grunts and nods directed at Tommy. He didn't even blink at the dark glare the elder Moran threw at him.

"I'll admit," Cutter said grudgingly, still eyeing his infiltration specialist. "It wasn't the easiest road. There were a few times I thought we'd have to cut him! I think we all remember the debacle that nearly killed Rip, right?"

Chuckles filled the alley as the group turned to the man in question, a scowl on his face as he glared daggers at Tommy who wilted away behind his father.

It looked like Rip was one to hold grudges.

Ralph slapped his thigh with a laugh and giving Rip a good-natured elbow to which he responded with a roll of his eyes. "Good times am I right?"

"It's in the past now! What matters is that, once he takes care of our _guest_ ," Cutter pressed on, gesturing at the shivering figure before them. "My boy is gonna be a full-fledged Blade! Then we're _finally_ gonna move on the Dans."

That drew some surprised looks from the group.

"Does that mean the Jennies are on board then, sir?" Diggle asked, finally showing interest in the moment. Whether or not it had anything to do with his ex being a member was up for debate. Their split had been anything but amicable and had seen the towering man drink his way through a fair few bottles of liquor.

Cutter nodded. "That's right, Mr. Diggle. Mama and I finally reached an agreement. Effective immediately, you are to cease all hostilities against the Jennies. They are our allies. We _need_ them if we want any kind of shot against the fucking Dans."

"Fucking Dappers!" hissed Thawne, a sneer stretching across his face.

"Am I understood?" Cutter bit out sharply. "The Jennies are off limits until further notice. Of course, you could always ignore my orders. Them ladies know how to defend themselves well enough. I trust you all remember the dust up that got Rathaway killed."

A shudder ran through every man there, Ralph going so far as to cup his groin protectively. "That was messed up," the gangly man whimpered. "The _only_ thing they sent back was his dick!"

Cutter gave them a grim smile. "They're a tough bunch, them girls. Especially Mama's second – that Lance girl."

"What exactly pushed her over the edge, boss?" Rip asked, his accent cutting through the chatter. "What drives a cop's daughter to turn on everything her father taught her?"

"No idea, Mr. Hunter," said the mob leader with a shake of his head. "As far as I know though, she's Mama's oldest lieutenant – been with her for well over a decade now. Whatever it was caused the rift between her and her daddy turned her into one bad cookie. If what Mama told me when I met with her was true, that girl was the one what took care of Hartley."

Thawne whistled, both impressed and disgusted. "Damn! That's just…wrong."

"Regardless, boys, we're united in our bid to take out the Dans. But keep it on the down low, got it? The best way to really take those Dapper schmucks out is the element of surprise, which we have. So long as you keep your goddamn yaps _shut_! Got it?"

"Yes sir!" chorused six voices.

"Now, back to business." Cutter reached into his jacket and pulled out a small, nickel plated .25 caliber Colt pistol no bigger than a couple of inches. He held it out to Tommy. "You've got your rite of passage to get through, son. I bought this gun for your mother two days before she died. It was supposed to be an anniversary gift, so she'd have something to keep her safe if she ever didn't have one of the boys with her. But, she forgot it the night she left the club early and I didn't know she was gone until it was too late."

Not a sound was heard as Cutter relived that night, save for the occasional pained gasp from the hooded hostage.

"Anyway," Cutter said with a sigh after a moment. "This baby packs more of a punch than you would think, and it's saved my hide more times than I could think. I want you to have it, Tommy. Once you put a bullet in this bastard's head, you're gonna truly be in the fold. Then, one day, when I'm dead and hopefully buried, you can take over for me. Carry on the family business and make me the proudest father in the world!"

Tommy swallowed thickly as he took the gun from his father's hand, the weapon surprisingly heavy. Taking in the masterfully crafted piece, he noticed the inscription running along the small barrel.

 _Heartbreaker_.

"Jesus! If that had gotten any more touchy feely I think I would've thrown up in my mouth," Thawne whispered to Diggle, scowling at the other man's lack of response. "Buzz kill."

"Enough!" Cutter barked, though he didn't take his eyes off his son. "If I hear one more word out of any of you I'm gonna cut out your goddamn tongue!" He put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, son."

There was a time in his life that Tommy would've basked under the onslaught of affection that his father was heaping upon him. A far-gone time when his father's praises were all that he sought, and he took the time he had with his mother for granted. As his palms began to sweat and his grasp on the grip of the gun turned tentative, Tommy realized that he no longer cared for it.

He could hear everything but process nothing. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and his eyes were wide with pupils dilated. He was hyper aware of his father's hand resting on his shoulder feeling as though it was burning his very skin. Time itself seemed to fall away, any semblance of the concept lost on him as he turned his gaze to the man kneeling in front of them. A sudden urge to see the stranger's face filled him.

"Who is he?"

Everything went still and silent.

"That doesn't matter, Tommy," Cutter assured him after a moment, squeezing his shoulder briefly. "All you need to know is he's been a thorn in my side for a while now and his death relieves us of that pain."

Tommy took another breath, steeling himself. "If I'm going to kill him I want to _see_ his face. I'm not a coward."

That statement drew some surprise from the Blades and his father.

"Well, well, _well_ ," Thawne crooned, his eyebrows raised. "Looks like little Tommy Boy's got some balls after all!"

A feral grin lit up Slade's face. "Kid takes after you in the end, eh, boss?"

Cutter stared at his son trying to discern whether this was all some misguided attempt at machismo. When he couldn't glean anything, he smirked and nodded. "Well, alright then! Mr. Diggle, you heard my boy: show him who we got!"

In an instant, Diggle ripped the burlap sack off their victim's head and Tommy saw who was beneath.

The first thing he noticed was that his initiation test was a young black man – probably only a few years younger than himself – with close cropped dark hair. What looked to be a once pristine grey suit now bore scars of wear and tear. Despite the cuts and bruises that decorated his face – which he'd no doubt received during his captivity – he glared defiantly up at Tommy and Cutter.

"His name is Fixer. He's Doc Stein's protégé, for lack of a better word. Unfortunately, that's all we've been able to get from him even _with_ Mr. Wilson's interrogation techniques, numerous as they are. Kid's a tough son of a bitch, I'll give him that."

Fixer's glare could've melted steel if was so intense.

"The last couple of months the Dans have been sending him out on recruiting jobs and he's poached _more_ than his fair share of talent from us."

"Finder's keepers, bitch!" Fixer growled, smirk on his lips.

Cutter delivered a brutal hook that snapped the younger man's head violently to the left. Flexing his hand, he scowled. "Not another word out of you, you little shit. You don't get to talk anymore." When no response came, Cutter continued. "Suffice to say, we would have more numbers if it wasn't for this silver-tongued bastard. Now, kill him."

Any time Tommy had bought himself was spent. Once again, his heart started to pound while his brain frantically tried to figure some way out of the mess he'd gotten himself into. As he'd grown older, he had grown more and more reticent to delve too deeply into his father's business. In fact, the only reason he hadn't already tried to get away from the Blades was his father's insistence he have a bodyguard with him _at all times_. Even when he took a piss!

Diggle took his job _way_ too seriously.

Screeching tires rent the air as cars appeared at both ends of the alleyway. Multiple men poured out, each wielding tommy guns and wearing a wide array of colored suits, ties and hats. Seconds later they opened fire.

"It's the fucking Dans!" Rip shouted as he threw himself behind a nearby dumpster with Slade following him.

Diggle tackled both Tommy and Cutter to the floor, his massive frame protecting the two men easily before dragging them to cover.

"They're here for the hostage!" Cutter roared over the hail of gunfire and ricocheting bullets. He glanced over at his son. "Trial by fire, Tommy! Kill that sonuvabitch _right now_! If he gets away, we're going to be two steps back and down a fucking foot!"

Tommy looked at Fixer who had fallen over amidst the chaos and lay motionless on the ground. All around him the rest of the Blades had started to return fire. Slade roared as he pulled the trigger repeatedly from behind the dumpster he shared with Rip. Said Englishman had taken the other man's spare pistol and proceeded to unload just as quickly. Diggle, Ralph and Thawne concentrated fire on the opposite end of the alley so they couldn't be flanked.

Constantine was gone.

"Tommy!" Cutter shouted again. " _NOW_!"

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Tommy steadied himself. This was it – now or never. His eyes snapped open and he got to one knee, his other foot planted firmly on the ground. Letting out a breath, he bolted.

Right toward the downed form of Fixer.

Heaving the other man up with ease – surprising himself at his strength – Tommy did his best to run while practically carrying the unconscious man toward what he hoped would be escape.

"Tommy?!" His father's betrayed voice cut through the gunfire and shouting of both gangs. "Tommy what are you _doing?!"_

Not looking back or acknowledging his father's shouts, Tommy kept moving, very much aware that the men in front of him – Dans – had ceased fire upon realizing Fixer's life was _literally_ in the hands of the man coming toward them.

He was almost at the alley's exit when a hand seized his shoulder, the bruising grip halting him in his tracks.

"I don't give a damn if you _are_ the boss's kid," Slade snarled, fury clearly written on his face. "There's only _one_ punishment for betrayal, kid. Death!"

The Dans in front of Tommy had raised their weapons again, though they had no clear shot at the taller man thanks to him using Tommy as a meat shield.

Feeling short of breath Tommy flinched when the cold steel of Slade's gun pressed against his temple, fear shooting through him. This was _never_ how he wanted to die! In some dark alley surrounded by guns and bullets at the mercy of his father's most ruthless killer.

"Not like this," he breathed, becoming conscious of the small .25 his father had gifted him just minutes ago still in his hand.

Slade chuckled darkly, pulling the hammer back on his weapon. "Saying your prayers, brat?"

Tommy carefully lifted his free hand, clutching his own gun tightly, and hoping against hope that Fixer's body would hide his movements. Aiming where he prayed Slade's face was, he repeated himself. "Not like this!"

He fired.

"GAH!" bellowed Slade, his grip on Tommy falling away as he moved both hands to clamp over his eye where the bullet had entered his skull. He fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

Deciding it was better not to look a gift-horse in the mouth, Tommy finished the trek toward the Dans who, once he and Fixer were clear, recommenced their onslaught. Tommy rounded the corner and was immediately met by the figure of one of the Dans' leaders whom he had only ever heard about before. The snow-white hair and glasses revealed the man as Doc Stein, the rumored strategic mastermind behind the Dapper Dans.

They stared each other down for a long, drawn out moment, Tommy wary and nervous and Stein calculating and cold. After a few more seconds of silent contemplation, Stein spoke.

"Get in the car."

Tommy didn't hesitate. Readjusting his grip on Fixer, he moved them both toward the nearest car, a black number with dark windows. He had to do a double take at the man who opened the door. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a remarkable resemblance to one of the biggest assholes he'd ever known. The man scowled when he saw Tommy wasn't moving.

"The hell are you looking at, punk? Doc said get in the car, so get in the fucking car!"

"Edward," Stein chided, giving the man a reprimanding look. "There's no need to behave like that. The poor boy is in shock. Although," he continued, turning to Tommy. "We really must get moving. As small a group as the Blades are they are good at what they do. It would behoove us to be on our way."

Once Tommy managed to get Fixer in the car – with help from Edward – the blonde gave a shrill whistle, signaling the Dans' retreat. The rest of their number piled back into their cars and, following the one Tommy, Fixer and Stein were in, fled from the scene of the shootout.

Stein went to work on Fixer immediately, examining his unconscious student despite the bumps and turns of the road. "Was he shot?"

Tommy, who had been staring ahead at nothing since getting in the car, blinked and shook his head to clear it. "Uh…n-no. No, I don't think so. He was a little scraped up from whatever interrogation Slade put him through but, no, not shot." He paused. "Well, things kind of went to hell when your boys started raining hot lead down the alleyway, so it _is_ possible, I guess."

Stein nodded. "I see. Well, I can't discern anything after a preliminary glance. Jefferson appears to be stable for now and it's not that long of a ride back to the casino. I can look him over better once we arrive and then Papa and I can decide what to do with you."

Tommy shifted nervously.

"You saved my protégé. I am not going to let Papa kill you unless you give us no choice. Now, what's your name?"

Taking a leap of faith – and backing it with a healthy dose of prayer – Tommy answered. "Thomas… _Tommy_ Moran, mister – _Doctor_!"

Stein stilled, and his gaze sharpened as he looked over Tommy with new eyes. A smile crawled its way across his lips.

" _Fascinating_."

* * *

 **Barry, Caitlin, Nyssa, Oliver, Kara, Sara & Ava – **_**Cutter's**_ **Bar, Doc's Office, Present**

"So, you screwed over your dad, saved Fix's ass, got on Stein's good side and managed to work your way into the Dans all in the matter of an hour?" Sara sounded impressed, grinning as she watched Tommy squirm at the praise.

He was such a far cry from _their_ Tommy, who would have preened at the attention.

"Honestly, I just wanted out," he pleaded with a shake of his head. "They could have left me at the police station or a few streets over and I would have been just as happy. It wasn't exactly smooth sailing the first few weeks after Doc brought me here and even _when_ things started to settle down and my presence was no longer considered a threat I was still drawing the short straw."

Fixer chuckled near the couch where he was watching Caitlin extract the bullet from Barry's shoulder, his eyes focused on the procedure. "Still never stopped Doc and Papa from assigning you the bodyguard detail. Ain't none of us here would have turned that down, what with Millie being so easy to keep an eye on."

Tommy threw his friend a disbelieving look. "Easy? I'll have you know that woman can't sit still for more than five minutes before she's off and getting into some kind of crazy misadventure!" He ran a hand through his hair, fingers fiddling with his sideburns. "You know, I think I started going grey because of her?"

"Whoa, hold up," Kara interrupted having followed the byplay while maintaining her hold on her boyfriend's hand. "Who's Millie?"

"No one."

"The love of Tommy's life."

All eyes were now focused on the blushing Moran with questions undoubtedly on their way. Sure enough, Sara's voice was the first to pipe up.

"O _-ho_!" Sara looked positively giddy at Fixer's revelation. "The plot thickens! Getting freaky with the boss's daughter, huh? All while on the job, too. That takes some big balls, Tommy."

Tommy's flush would've lit the entirety of the Strip.

"I think you've taunted the man enough, Sara," Ava said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Besides, it's not as if the concept of on-the-job dalliances is new to you, right?"

Kara's eyes widened and she looked to Caitlin who had stopped mid stitch, the doctor's expression mirroring hers, albeit with her mouth open in shock. They locked eyes for a moment, not totally sure what to do.

"Shots fired," Kara mouthed, getting a nod in response as Caitlin went back to work. Focusing in again, the Kryptonian saw Nyssa and Oliver having a silent conversation and, a few seconds later, Oliver jumped in, successfully silencing Sara's response which looked like it was going to be heated.

"I think," the archer began pointedly, leaning forward in his seat. "That we should let Tommy continue with his story. Maybe that way we can get some semblance of the whole picture, okay? Anything that doesn't pertain to the conversation should be held off until after. Including any domestic troubles."

It took all of his considerable confidence – and a healthy chunk of his acting skills – to not falter under the dual glares that the blondes shot his way. As it was, he could only hold their gazes for a handful of moments before he turned to Tommy and waved him on and then immediately trying to hide himself behind Nyssa.

Said ravenette patted his shoulder and gave him a teasing smile. "Well done, Beloved. Well done."

* * *

 **Tommy –** _ **Double D's Casino**_ **, Two Months Before Arrival**

"Thomas!"

Starting from his half asleep stupor, Tommy barely avoided crashing his chin into the counter of the bar. He cleared his throat and smoothed over his jacket, wiping away non-existent dust and lint in an effort to make himself presentable for one of his bosses.

"Doctor Stein. What can I do for you, sir?"

Stein gave him a smile as he took a seat beside their newest recruit. "Always straight to the point. That's why I like you so much." He poured himself a healthy serving of whiskey and took a sip, his face not pulling at all. "That's certainly smooth. Papa and I have been talking."

Tommy felt his nerves spike. While Doc had accepted him from the get go – saving the man's student went a long way – Papa was a completely different story.

Where Stein was the brains behind the Dans papa was the brawn. That's not to say the man wasn't intelligent, he just preferred to be the boots on the ground to his husband's smarts. The man was even more intimidating that their head of security.

And Josh Reynolds was _not_ a friendly individual.

"About?" Tommy winced at the tremor in his voice.

Doc chuckled, setting a calming hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Relax, Thomas. We've been discussing your exemplary work here in the casino as security. Mr. Reynolds gave you a rather glowing evaluation last month." Tommy snorted and gave the man a look prompting a smirk and shrug from his superior. "Well, as glowing an evaluation as the man is capable. I believe his exact words were 'He's not a _complete_ idiot.' Truly, a fascinating individual!"

Both men shared a laugh and took a drink from their respective glasses. Tommy wondered, not for the first time, when he had become so comfortable with a man he was sure intended to kill him when they met. He caught himself thinking that maybe if his father acted a little more like Doc, things could've played out differently.

"Back to business, I think," Doc declared a beat later, setting his glass down and turning to Tommy. "Papa and I have decided that your flawless record is grounds to give you a new assignment. More specifically, a protection detail."

A little stunned at the sudden promotion, Tommy could only blink. "That's…wow, Doc. Who am I gonna be protecting?" He knew that the training he'd put in with the Blades would be useful, but he never imagined this.

"You will be body guard for our daughter, Millie. She's been out of town for the last few months, ever since you and Jefferson informed us of your father's alliance with Mama Liza. We tried to get both her _and_ Margaret to stay away until the dust settled but Millie was the only one who went and now she's fed up with living on the lam, as it were."

Tommy wasn't sure how to respond. Protecting one of the main family? That was big. He blinked and took a large swallow of his drink, calming his nerves slightly. "Doc…I-I…are you sure? I mean, I'm honored of course but…isn't this detail better off with someone more experienced? Like…anyone else?"

"While that would normally be the case, I've deduced that our daughter would feel more comfortable and thereby more _cooperative_ with someone closer to her age. I don't imagine she would respond well to the more… _blunt_ members of the Dans now that she's older."

Yeah, Tommy could relate to that. Some of these guys were _really_ salty if things so much as twitched out of the ordinary. His very presence still drove a few of them to actively glower at him every time they were in the same room.

"Millie will be arriving at the bus station later this evening, so you will need to take a cab and pick her up. I would offer one of the cars but we're going to need all hands-on deck for tonight's welcome home party," Doc elaborated.

"Ohh… _now_ that makes sense," Tommy realized. "I'd been wondering who exactly the fuss was all about."

Stein raised a brow but continued. "So, Millie should be at the station in approximately…," he glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Four hours. That's when your new detail begins. Pick her up, bring her back and guard her with your life. Understood?"

"Yes sir! She'll be here, safe and sound, in time for the party."

"Good. Make sure my daughter stays safe under your watch, Thomas. It took _a lot_ of convincing on my part to get Papa to approve this assignment. Please don't make me a liar."

Tommy nodded. "Of course not, sir. I owe you and Papa my life. I promise you as long as Millie is my responsibility, she'll be safe."

0o0o0o0

"Would you just wait here, please?" Tommy asked the cabbie, handing the guy an extra bill so he would shut up about missing out on other fares. He stepped into the light rain that had begun to fall half way through his trip to the station, sign in hand the words ' _Millie Foss'_ written in big blocky letters. In hindsight, he should've asked to see a picture of her but sometimes the little details slipped Tommy's mind. "It ain't like the meter isn't still running, you jackass."

Reaching the station door, Tommy was just in time to see the passengers on the last bus of the night begin to disembark. A family of four came out first, one child in each parent's arms and dead to the world. Following them was a tired looking couple who were whispering quietly with one another and smiling without a care in the world. On their heels was a young woman with stars in her eyes, a suitcase in each hand and an expression of wonder as she took in the city around her.

And then _she_ stepped out.

Dark hair that curled ever so gently to rest just above her shoulders. Skin that was the most beautiful shade of mocha Tommy'd ever seen and pouty lips that held his attention for longer than he cared to admit. A tantalizingly form-fitting dark green dress that left very little to the imagination accented by the fur shawl around her shoulders and brown leather gloves chasing the cold away from her hands where she held a lone suitcase. Her heels matched her outfit and added a good two inches to her height bringing her to just shy of Tommy's chin. She turned toward him and read the sign he held before their eyes locked.

All the air rushed out of his lungs and Tommy had to fight to keep his composure as he slowly began to walk toward his boss' daughter. She matched him step for step with an equally stunned expression on her face.

They met halfway and simply stared at each other for a long, drawn out moment.

"Uhh…hi."

He could have slapped himself. He _would_ have slapped himself if it weren't for the fact that doing so would have made him look like an even bigger idiot than he was sure she thought he was already. And here he thought he'd at _least_ inherited his father's ability to be suave.

Millie didn't seem to be quite as dazed and gave him a small smile, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Hi. You must be the new bodyguard my fathers sent to pick me up. Here I was expecting to see Eddie or Ray like normal but instead I get you." Her smile grew. "I have to say I _very_ much approve."

Tommy knew he was blushing but he couldn't stop the stupid grin that crossed his face, her words doing wonders for his wounded ego. He laughed, feeling a flutter in his belly.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Tommy M…" he bit his tongue before he could reveal his last name and immediately terminate any potential relationship with the beauty in front of him. "Tommy. I'll be your bodyguard for the foreseeable future but I'd just like to say, right now, that you are absolutely beautiful."

It was Millie's turn to blush. "Thank you, Tommy. Wow," she giggled, a gloved hand going to her lips to cover her embarrassment. "You're a little forward, aren't you?"

"Sorry."

"No! It's…it's fine. Flattering actually."

"Good. That's good because I really thought I'd shot myself in the foot for a moment."

"Mmm, no, not yet."

They fell into silence once again, content to stare into each other's eyes. The pair didn't know it but they were both thinking the exact same thing: why do I feel like I've met you before?

Tommy wasn't able to keep his thoughts to himself anymore. "I've never met anyone like you before. I think you're wonderful! On the other hand, that doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"No, I guess it doesn't I mean…we just _met_ ," Millie laughed breathlessly.

A bubbly warmth slowly built up in his stomach and an orchestral score descended upon the nearly empty bus station as Tommy shrugged. "Yeah."

 **Tommy:** _"It seems we stood and talked like this before,_

" _We looked at each other in the same way then,_

" _But I can't remember where or when,_

" _The clothes you're wearing are the clothes you wore,_

" _The smile you are smiling you were smiling then,_

" _But I can't remember where or when…"_

Shaking his head and giving Millie another grin, Tommy wondered if love at first sight was possible or if he was just waiting for the first pretty dame that came his way. There was another part of him, the rational part, currently screaming at the top of its lungs trying to warn him off letting things go any further, whether they be thoughts or actions.

His father was Public Enemy Number One to the Dans. Plus, he was already under enough of a microscope when it came to every little action he took under Doc and Papa's employ. Papa in particular was chomping at the bit just waiting for him Tommy to screw up.

Taking Millie's hand in his own, Tommy didn't bother stopping his grin in response to the one that bloomed on her face. She set her suitcase down and followed along as Tommy slowly guided her a few steps away, each movement in time with the music.

 **Tommy:** _"Some things that happen for the first time,_

" _Seem to be happening again,_

" _And so it seems that we have met before,_

" _And laughed before, and loved before,_

" _But who knows where or when?"_

Tommy lost all track of time and decorum as he led Millie around, each step falling in tempo. Giving her a wink, he spun her around, smiling even wider when she giggled happily and shot him a dazzling smile once she came back around.

Around them, what remained of the inhabitants of the bus station were slowly filtering out though their own steps found the rhythm as well. Whether or not it was a subconscious phenomenon remained undetermined as everyone took completely circuitous paths to their destinations with no complaints whatsoever.

Millie took Tommy's other hand and brought their tandem walk to a halt. Giving them a squeeze she seamlessly took over the song.

 **Millie:** _"When you're awake the things you think,_

" _Come from the dreams you dream,_

" _Thought has wings and lots of things,_

" _Are seldom what they seem,_

" _Sometimes you think you've lived before,_

" _All that you live today, things you do,_

" _Come back to you as though they knew the way,_

" _Oh, the tricks you mind can play…"_

They were moving again, though this time Millie took the lead. Step, step, step, turn, step, step, step, turn. She spun Tommy and laughed at the surprised look that graced his face for a fleeting moment before he shrugged it off and played along.

 **Millie:** _"It seems we stood and talked like this before,_

" _We looked at each other in the same way then,_

" _But I can't remember where or when,_

" _The clothes you're wearing are the clothes you wore,_

" _The smile you are smiling you were smiling then,_

" _But I can't remember where or when…"_

Still holding hands, they swayed side to side before they both spun away from each other, dropping one hand. Pausing briefly, they pulled back together, hands reconnecting and then coming up over their heads, out to the sides and then down once more.

 **Millie:** _"Some things that happen for the first time,_

" _Seem to be happening again,_

" _And so, it seems that we have met before,_

" _And laughed before, and loved before,_

" _But who knows where or when?"_

Now they were full on dancing and so too, it seemed, were the rest of the station's inhabitants. Much like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, the two moved seamlessly back and forth and side to side, each step meaningful and thought out.

Almost as if their dance were choreographed.

"It's funny," Tommy said softly as he held Millie close, one hand in hers and the other at her hips. "I've never really danced with anyone before but with you…it just feels so simple. So _right_!"

Millie beamed. "I feel the exact same way, Tommy. It's like I've finally found where I'm supposed to be, you know? Here…with you."

 **Both:** _"And so it seems that we have met before,_

" _And laughed before, and loved before,_

" _But who knows where or when?"_

For the third time that night the pair found themselves lost in each other's eyes, only this time they were a scant few millimeters apart, bodies pressed together and their breaths mingling. Almost as if they received some cosmic cue, they leaned in drawing closer and closer. A sliver of space separated them and all they needed was to close the last of the gap.

"Hey, buddy! Are youse two gonna use the cab or not? I've been sitting in a no parking zone for the last five minutes and the fuzz has been staring me down for three of 'em."

Whatever spell that nearly brought Tommy and Millie together seemed to vanish in an instant and they barely stopped themselves from jumping apart like two scolded school children. Instead, they looked away with a flush and soft chuckles. Still holding onto her hand, Tommy picked up Millie's suitcase and nodded his head at the exit.

"Shall we?"

* * *

 **Barry, Caitlin, Nyssa, Oliver, Kara, Sara & Ava – **_**Double Ds**_ **, Doc's Office, Present**

"So let me get this straight," Kara said, interrupting Tommy's narrative with her face screwed up. "You'd known Millie for all of five minutes and you were already in love with her? That seems like a stretch if you ask me."

"Methinks she doth protest too much," Sara quipped with a waggle of her eyebrows, Ava giving a reluctant nod of agreement.

Caitlin gave Kara a look. "The way Alex tells it you and Barry were the exact same way the first time you met."

"Yes, I seem to recall a story involving a drunken karaoke duet between a pair of particularly randy twenty-somethings that quickly got out of hand in the middle of a bar and resulted in the two of you waking up next to each other the next day," Nyssa's statement left the Kryptonian speechless and tomato red.

Tommy cleared his throat meaningfully and gave the women an annoyed look. "If you all are done, I'll get back to the story now."

Nyssa nodded.

Kara shrugged.

Ava stared.

Sara flipped him off.

"…Anyway…"

* * *

 **Tommy & Millie, **_**Park Place**_ **, One Month Before Arrival**

"You really know how to show a girl a good time, Tommy, did you know that?" Millie said with a laugh as the couple walked lazily through the park, not a care in the world.

Tommy grinned. "It's probably one of the more valuable lessons my father taught me, actually. How to show a dame a fabulous time." He squeezed her hand. "Besides, it's easy when you're in love with the girl you're spending your time with."

Millie blushed at his words, giggling when she saw him redden as well.

They'd been together for about a month now and 'love' was still brand new to their vernacular, having been added just a scant few days ago. Every time one of them spoke it out loud both got a fluttery feeling in their bellies and automatically went crimson before falling into a giggle-fit.

Thankfully, they had elected to keep their relationship between the two of them for now. Both insisted it was for their privacy and not out of fear someone would find out and loose hell upon the couple in the form of two overprotective fathers with a penchant for swift and terrifying violence.

Of course, that didn't include what kinds of torture the other Dans impart on Tommy should word get out.

When the topic of telling others had originally come up, Millie had regaled Tommy for hours with stories about her fathers terrorizing past boyfriends to the point that several ran out of the casino screaming their lungs out as they were chased by psychotic bodyguards and all manner of insane protectors wanting to ensure Millie's purity.

It made Tommy pause and consider his life.

"I've been meaning to ask about that, actually," Millie said casually, aware that the topic was one her boyfriend actively avoided. "You've mentioned your father multiple times, but you've never told me _who_ he was. But you always talk about him in the past tense and, if I had to guess, I'd say that he's dead – maybe recently." She watched him shift nervously, his eyes downcast.

"Millie…" he started weakly, voice trailing off as he felt the nearly perfect world they'd had for the last month came crashing down around him.

She gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm just curious, Tommy. I want to know everything about you, just like I want you to know everything about _me_. I don't care what your father did or who he was, I promise."

"You say that now," Tommy whispered under his breath, staring at their clasped hands. He bit his lip as he debated with himself over whether to confess.

"Tommy?" Millie's voice was soft. She seemed to understand that the topic was sensitive but the burning desire to _know_ where her amazing boyfriend came from – who had had a hand in raising such a loving and friendly man – spurred her on. "I love you, baby. That won't change just because you tell me who your father was."

In response, the young man pulled her over to a nearby bench where he sat heavily before gently tugging her down after him. He shifted slightly and took a deep breath, doing his best to prepare for what could be the end of the best thing that ever happened to him.

"So, my father…," he stopped, feeling his courage leave him faster than it had come. His heartrate picked up as his fear spiked but he grit his teeth and forced himself to open his mouth and keep going. "My _father_ isn't dead, Millie. On the contrary, he's very much alive and living on The Strip. I've actually been trying to figure out how to tell you I just…I didn't know _how_!"

Millie gave him a concerned look and brought her free hand to clasp their joined ones. She didn't say a word, but the gesture bolstered Tommy's confidence.

"I mean to tell you a while ago but…everything that first night was just so _magical_ I didn't want to risk losing what we'd found, you know? So, I put it off, promising myself I would tell you tomorrow. Then tomorrow would come, and I'd look at you and see how happy you were, and I just couldn't bring myself to say it. Tomorrow turned into next week, next week into the week after, and so on and so on until right here…right now." Tommy finally brought his gaze up to meet Millie's eyes, his scared and vulnerable and his girlfriend's curious and loving. He swallowed. "It's been one _month_ since I met you and I can't do it anymore, Millie! I don't _want_ to keep this from you."

She smiled. "So, don't, Tommy. Whoever your dad is isn't going to change what I think of _you_." Seeing that despite his words he still looked unsure, Millie squeezed his hand again. "Tommy, talk to me, baby, please."

A tense silence settled over the moment, filled only by the occasional chirp of a cricket and the happy squeals of children from across the park, their parents content to sit and watch beneath the waning light of the moon, all of them unaware of the intimate moment between the two lovers.

With one last deep breath, he nodded. "O-okay, Mills. Okay." He swallowed nervously, and his eyes flicked down to their joined hands again, taking in the picture before him in case it was the last time he saw it. "My name…I know you've noticed I've never mentioned my last name, right?" She nodded. "Well, that's because it's not associated with anything _good_. It hasn't been for as long as I can remember. My name is Tommy. Tommy _Moran_."

Feeling her tense and lean away slightly hurt more than he could possibly explain. He watched as her eyes widened in shock and felt his gut clench at the brief flash of fear there. It seemed that, despite her assurances to the contrary, Tommy would be losing Millie after all.

She stared at him for a long second – probably the longest individual moment of his life – before she let out a breathy laugh and gave him a relieved smile. "Well that was…unexpected." When she saw the baffled expression on his face she laughed again, though this time the noise was full-bellied.

"Y-you're laughing," Tommy observed, brow furrowed at his girlfriend's reaction. "You're laughing…at me? I didn't think me admitting my parentage was a laughing matter."

Millie looked like she wanted to speak but another bout of laughter bubbled up and interrupted the attempt. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, her grip on Tommy's hand tightening when he tried to pull away.

"N-no! Tommy…I'm sorry!" She tried again, each word punctuated by laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just…I thought you were about to tell me you were a serial killer or some kind of closet pervert!" Another attack of laughter followed her statement.

Tommy felt all his worry and fear melt away as he watched his girlfriend dissolve into uncontrollable giggles. A smile worked its way slowly back across his lips and he returned the squeeze with one of his own. "Well, here I was expecting fire and brimstone and condemnations for being the son of your fathers' most hated enemy. This…this is going a _lot_ better than I thought it would!"

"Oh, don't think you're getting off scott-free, mister," Millie said with a pointed look, her laughter vanishing in an instant. "I'm still pissed that you didn't tell me sooner. But," she leaned in and pecked his lips. "I can understand why you'd be worried."

Tommy kissed her with everything he had.

His fervor drew a startled squeak from Millie that morphed into an appreciative moan half way through. When he pulled away, Tommy smirked at the dazed look on her face. "I love you, you know that?"

"I gathered," she returned lightly, her eyes soft. "What with that _amazing_ smooch you laid on me. I love you, too, Tommy. I don't care if your dad _is_ Cutter Moran; you're not him. You've proved that more than enough times since I've known you both to me _and_ to my fathers."

He didn't think it was possible to smile any wider than he did in that moment.

Tommy reached into his jacket with his free hand. "Well, seeing how well my little confession went, I figure it's safe to give you something."

"Oh?" Millie asked. "Tommy Moran did you bring me out here to give me a present?"

"That was the original intention, yes." Out of his jacket he pulled something small and wrapped in a soft cloth and, extricating his other hand from Millie's, he offered it to his puzzled girlfriend. "Aside from falling in love with you over the last month, Mills, I _have_ been doing my job as your bodyguard. After a while, I noticed that you really don't have any way to protect yourself when I'm not around."

Millie cocked her head in question. "But…you're always with me."

"For the most part, yeah," Tommy agreed easily before using his head to gesture at the item in his hands. "But, no matter how much I want to, I can't be with you twenty-four hours a day. Partially, because we're trying to keep us on the down low, but mostly because it's just not possible. I want you to have this, so you can protect yourself in case I'm not there."

Curious, Millie took the proffered object and delicately began to unwrap its cloth confines. Pulling aside the last layer, she gasped, eyes flicking up to his and showing her shock. "Tommy! This is…" Tenderly, she picked up the small, engraved, silver Colt .25 and marveled at the craftsmanship of the gun she held in her hands.

She trailed off, but Tommy could see the surprise in her eyes along with a healthy dose of happiness. "I figure if you have this, you'll be able to get yourself out of a tight spot. It was my mother's before she died. Well, it was supposed to be, but she left it at home and…I don't want that to happen to you, okay, Mills? Promise me you'll take that gun with you wherever you go, yeah?"

Nodding absently, Millie held the pint-sized weapon in her hands, examining every inch. She ran a finger over the engraving along the side of the barrel. Looking up, she pointed at it with a question on her lips.

"Heartbreaker?"

"It was the nickname Dad gave my mom the first time they met. Apparently, she strung him along so badly that night he thought he was going to get lucky. She laughed him right out of the bar and left him high and dry. After that, he was hooked," Tommy explained.

For a moment, Millie looked unsure how to act – it was a little unnerving hearing about Tommy's father's love life. She didn't really want to have the biggest threat to her fathers' lives humanized. Still, it was the thought that counted.

Plus, Tommy's mom sounded like she would've been an interesting woman.

"Thank you, Tommy. I love it. But," she said with holding up a finger to quell his response. "You have to teach me how to shoot."

Tommy gave her a grin. "As you wish."

* * *

 **Tommy** , _**Millie's Apartment**_ _,_ **Two Days Before Arrival**

He knew that he'd been getting strange looks over the last couple of months – what with him smiling like an idiot all day every day – but, as he recalled the thoroughly satisfied smile on Millie's face as he'd dropped her off back home only a few minutes ago, Tommy couldn't bring himself to care.

These last couple of months since he'd met her had been…amazing.

Indeed, the couple had been unable to keep their hands off each other ever since that night, stealing kisses and holding hands when they could manage. They were discreet about it, of course, as they didn't want anybody to rat them out. Especially since Tommy had _finally_ come clean and told Millie just who he was.

 _That_ had been an interesting conversation.

Millie hadn't even cared that he was the son of her fathers' most hated enemy. No, she was furious over the fact that he'd kept it a secret for so long.

After that, though, they were very pragmatic when it came to talk about life and the crazy world they found themselves embroiled in thanks to who their parents were. It also reinforced their need to keep their relationship under wraps. Nothing said _Romeo and Juliet_ caliber tragedy quite like loving your supposed enemy.

Tommy was just getting ready to head back to his apartment for the night when a black car pulled up to the curb beside him, the dark tinted windows allowing him to easily recognize it as the one Doc had been in all those months ago. Curious, Tommy moved to knock on the window when the door was thrown open and he was forced to throw himself to the ground to avoid taking a shot to the face.

"Well that's gonna leave a mark," he mumbled to himself having landed heavily on his rear.

"That's gonna be the least of your worries, Moran."

Eyes going wide, Tommy looked up to see the stern – and often disapproving – visage of Digsy Foss, otherwise known as Papa.

"P-Papa, sir!" Scrambling to his feet haphazardly, Tommy nearly tripped over himself in his haste. He brushed his outfit down in an attempt to look presentable. "Uh, what can I do for you, sir?"

Papa stared at him, a scowl on his face. He didn't answer for a while, content to watch the younger man squirm and quail beneath his gaze. Finally, when it looked like Tommy was going to pass out from sheer terror, Papa spoke.

"Get in the car, boy. We've got some stuff we need to talk about."

"W-we do?"

" _Now_!"

In his haste to get in, Tommy managed to bang his head against the doorframe and hissed, swearing under his breath. Ducking lower on his second attempt his attention shifted to the seat opposite Papa where Doc sat, a smile on his face that, to Tommy, seemed a little melancholic.

Suddenly, he didn't want to be here.

"Hello Thomas," Doc greeted with a nod. "It's good to see you making sure our daughter got home safe."

"Good evening, Doc. I have to say I'm a little surprised to see the both of you together outside of the casino," Tommy greeted the older man, his eyes darting between the two.

It was true. Per their own rules, Papa and Doc _never_ ventured out with each other in order to minimize the risk of both of them being killed in the increasingly aggressive confrontations instigated by the Blades and Jennies. If one of them always stayed at the casino, then at least there was _someone_ to maintain the hierarchy should the worst come to pass.

"Papa and I thought it would be best if the both of us were present for this conversation, as it involves you and our daughter."

Oh.

Shit.

Tommy felt his heartrate skyrocket and he would have fled had the door not closed behind him. Whipping his head around he saw the smirking face of Eddie outside, the blonde giving him a salute and wave before walking back to the front of the car and into the driver's seat. The jerk as the car fell into traffic all but sealed his fate.

"Please calm yourself, Thomas, nothing is going to happen to you," Stein assured him with a placating gesture. "We're not going to hurt you, either."

Tommy didn't miss the pointed look the man threw at his husband.

"As much as I may want to…" Papa grumbled, eyes narrowing further as his scowl deepened.

Rolling his eyes, Stein explained. "It has been brought to our attention –"

"By me!" Eddie interrupted gleefully, laughing as he drove. "I called it! I called it from day _one_ that we needed to keep an eye on you, Moran! And wouldn't you know it? You were bumping uglies with the boss's daughter the whole time!"

Both Doc and Papa grimaced.

"Thank you, Edward, that's enough," Stein replied forcefully, his tone making it clear that the blonde better think twice before speaking again. "Despite his rather…uncouth description, Edward is correct. It has come to our attention that your relationship with our daughter is no longer professional or even just friends." He hesitated for a moment, mulling over his next words. "While I do not have a problem with you personally, both Papa and myself feel that your relation to your father is going to paint an unnecessary target on Millie's back."

"He may not have a problem with you, but I do," Papa growled, his glare having yet to cease or even falter. "I don't trust you, boy, and ain't no way any spawn of that bastard Cutter is going to be getting _close_ with my daughter." A beat. "Clos _er_."

Shaking his head vehemently, Tommy raised both hands in an attempt to placate the man. "No! Nonononono! No matter what Eddie or anybody else has told you, Millie and I haven't done anything like that! I swear! I mean, yeah, we've kissed and held hands but that's it, I _swear_! I would _never_ disrespect Millie by not marrying her first!"

His assurances appeared to calm both men until his last words registered.

Stein threw him a sharp glare while Papa seemed to be trying to make him spontaneously combust with his gaze. "What are you saying, Thomas?"

"Nothing! I just…Millie and I have talked about, you know, the future and stuff. Whether or not we'd be _involved_ , you know?" Tommy explained, his voice softening.

Doc steepled his fingers in front of his face, chin resting on his thumbs, and simply stared at Tommy. Several emotions flashed through his eyes as he really took in the young man before him, the most prominent being pity. "You know, if you were anyone else, Thomas, you might actually get that future you seek. But, as it stands, neither Papa nor I can approve of the relationship you have with our daughter. It's too dangerous."

"That and I don't like you," Papa added.

Tommy's stomach dropped, and his breath hitched in his throat. Not be with Millie? He didn't know if that was possible. She made him want to be a better person! Let him know that he was _more_ than just Thomas Moran, son of notorious gangster Cutter Moran. Millie kept him grounded. "W-what?"

"You are going to have to break up with our daughter, Thomas. However, it can't be just an out of the blue breakup because, as you may have figured out, Millie is a very intelligent woman. If it's just a simple breakup, she'll no doubt smell it from a mile a way and surmise that _we_ had something to do with it." Stein shook his head. "It's going to have to be messy in order to keep any suspicion off us and, loathe as I am to admit it, that means hurting her emotionally."

"No," Tommy said simply, his eyes imploring both men to give him another choice. "I can't do that to her! I _love_ her! _Please_ don't ask me to do that."

Papa crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "We're not asking you anything, Moran. We're _telling_ you. This isn't a request. You've got two options: you do as we say and end whatever it is you have going on with our daughter or Eddie gets his wish of killing you fulfilled."

Tommy could feel his eyes start to water and threw one last glance at Stein who kept his expression flat, yielding nothing. Swallowing thickly, he nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Seems there is some common sense in that head of yours after all!" Papa said with a smile tinted with a dark satisfaction. "We want this all to go down no later than tomorrow night, understood?"

Absently, Tommy nodded, no longer comprehending exactly what was being said. He simply stared out the window as the car came to a stop outside the casino. Once the door opened, Papa was the first to exit the vehicle, leaving Stein to watch his rescue with sad eyes.

"I…I _am_ sorry, Thomas. Maybe if things were different…" he trailed off, not getting any response from the younger man. He stared a moment longer before he too got out of the car.

Tommy followed soon after.

* * *

 **Tommy,** _ **Tommy's Place**_ **, One Day Before Arrival**

It wasn't exactly hard to find a woman to bring back to his apartment. It seemed the age-old adage held true: when you're single nobody is interested, but when you're in a relationship _everyone_ seems interested."

Pale skin, blonde hair, as tall as he himself was and with more curves than he rightly knew what to do with. He settled on her – he had absolutely no idea what her name was – because she was the complete opposite of Millie. Tommy had spotted her giving him a dangerously predatory look all evening, her smoldering eyes promising endless pleasure. So, he brought her back to his place just minutes before Millie was supposed to arrive for their date.

Somehow, he was already topless and whoever-she-was only had her undergarments and garters left.

She-Who-He-Could-Not-Name kissed him enthusiastically, pressing every possible inch of her body insistently against him. Despite his steadfast belief that he loved Millie, his body all too eagerly betrayed him as he could feel himself respond to her vigorous movements.

"Come on, baby," the blonde purred, her husky voice practically oozing sex appeal. "Let me feel you touch me! I know you want to – I can _feel_ your desire."

Before he could respond, the sound of the front door opening met his ears and he tried to brace himself for what was to come.

"Hey, Tommy, I'm here! You have _no_ idea what I had to do to slip away fro—"

He heard her breath catch in her throat and he could imagine the betrayal in her eyes. Pulling away from the scantily clad blonde in his lap, Tommy let a look of surprise color his face. "Millie! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to get here at eight."

Millie's eyes watered as she stared at him, probably hoping that everything she was seeing was some kind of nightmare she'd gotten caught up in. The first tear fell as she spoke. "It _is_ eight, you son of a bitch!"

A moan of protest came from Whoever-She-Was as she torturously wiggled her hips into Tommy's groan. "Did you ever stop to consider that maybe Tommy deserves someone who is _just_ as fucking hot as he is? Not some skinny little prude who won't put out! Why don't you do us all a favor and go cry in an alley somewhere, ugly? Me and Tommy have some _business_ to attend to. Beat it!"

Tommy nearly squeaked when she outright grabbed his arousal.

There was an immediate shift in Millie's temperament at those words. Though still crying, her eyes burned with hatred as she strode forward and, grabbing the blonde's hair, yanked her out of Tommy's lap. Not giving the other woman time to get her bearings, Millie pulled back a fist and punched her dead in the face, eliciting a shriek of pain from the buxom blonde as she crumpled to the floor.

"Listen to me, you fucking _skank_ ," Millie seethed, absolute loathing permeating the air around her. "I don't know who the hell you are nor do I care. But no one, _no one_ tells me what the hell to do! You have five seconds to put your clothes back on before I start beating your ass." When the now bleeding blonde didn't move immediately, Millie started counting. "One."

A mad scramble ensued as the busty blonde managed to pull on her discarded dress in seconds and bolt out the door, throwing one last look of contempt over her shoulder as she left.

The silence that permeated the air after her unceremonious exit was oppressive, pressing in on both Tommy and Millie with a ruthless vengeance. Millie was heaving, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself down and gather the pieces of her broken heart. She lifted her head to meet Tommy's eyes and saw he hadn't moved at all, his shirt tossed haphazardly over the back of the couch and a flat look on his face.

"So…" he started but was cut off by a livid Millie.

"What the _fuck_ was that, Tommy?! Are you cheating on me with that fucking _skank_?!" Picking up the nearest object – a ceramic bowl where he usually set his keys – she flung it with all her might at her boyfriend – _ex_ boyfriend – and watched with glee as he practically threw himself to the floor to avoid the flying dish which shattered on the wall where his head had previously rested.

" _Christ_ Millie! Are you trying to kill me?!" He just had to play the part of the cheating, uncaring, jackass and then maybe he could find a way to numb the pain.

Fire in her eyes, the dark haired hurricane that was Millie Foss crossed the distance between them and got right into Tommy's face. "Maybe I am. I thought I could trust you! You said…you said you loved me and then I catch you getting ready to screw that…that _slut_! We were supposed to be forever, Tommy!"

It hurt him so badly to say what he did. To lie right to Millie's face and make her believe each and every word.

But he did.

"I guess I just got bored."

Millie stilled at his words, eyes wide and tears falling freely down her face. Her chin trembled and the look of utter devastation was more than enough to show Tommy that he had succeeded. She tried to speak a couple of times but her voice caught in her throat in an attempt to fight off the sobs. Eventually, she let out a heavy breath. " _Fuck_ you, Tommy Moran. Fuck you."

With that she was out the door and gone in a flash, leaving a despondent Tommy in her wake.

Still sprawled on the floor, he allowed his head to fall back, wincing as it hit the wooden floor with a little more force than he'd intended. The pain paled in comparison to the ache in his chest, his heart throbbing and every fiber of his being yelling at him to go after Millie and apologize – to explain!

The strum of strings as he stared up at the ceiling and warmth pooling in his belly preceded his emotions given form.

 **Tommy:** _"Oh, the places I would like to show you,_

" _Although I hardly know you, I've a funny feeling,_

" _We make a perfect pair,_

" _Famous sites I want to see you seeing,_

" _Then nights of you and me-ing,_

" _Me. You. We –"_

His emotions seemed to boil over as he remembered just _why_ he had to hurt Millie the way he did. Papa and Doc had forced him into this and he was ready to lament the fact that he _hated_ himself for following through with it.

 **Tommy:** _"Wait a minute! Just a minute! No, no, no no!_

" _I'm a Joe with just one aim, ev'ry night to date a diff'rent dame,_

" _Call each one of 'em the same pet name, 'Hey baby,'_

" _In a row, I have my ducks, loads of gals to give me loads of yucks,_

" _Leave the cooing to the other clucks, I don't mean maybe,_

" _Got it good. What do I need with love?"_

He sat up, bracing himself with both hands and heaved a resigned sigh. Knowing he'd just messed up the best thing that had happened in his life continued to tear at him. Why couldn't it have been an amicable break up? Why did her fathers' have to _insist_ on such a messy end?

Letting out a bitter huff of laughter, he growled out the next verse.

 **Tommy:** _"Always practice what I preach,_

" _Keep temptation out of easy reach,_

" _Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach, I'm happy,_

" _Come and go the way I choose, never gonna sing the tied down blues,_

" _Other guys would kill to fill my shoes, no wing-clipped sappy,_

" _Got it good. What do I need with love?"_

Jumping to his feet as the music took a minor turn, Tommy moved to the couch and picked up his shirt, throwing it on angrily. He thrust each arm into the corresponding sleeve with all the grace of a bulldozer, wincing slightly when he heard the protest of the fabric. He buttoned up quickly and glanced around looking for his tie.

It'd been lost somewhere in the…chaos.

Thinking over what had just transpired, he swallowed and thanked his lucky stars that Millie didn't have an itchy trigger finger _and_ that she took after Doc when it came to managing her anger. If she was more like Papa well…

 **Tommy:** _"That was a near miss, talk about a close shave,_

" _Flirted with disaster, there must be someone out there,_

" _Watching over me, talk about a four-leaf-clover-me,_

" _Peter Rabbit's missing footsie means I roll without a tootsie,_

" _Got it good. What do I need with love?_

" _I got it good. What do I need with love?"_

It wasn't lost on Tommy that bad luck followed him wherever he went: trying to stay out of the Blades, his botched initiation, most likely having Wilson out for his blood for blowing his eye out, falling in love with Millie…being ordered to break her heart because of who he was.

Sometimes life just sucked.

Finding his tie behind the couch, he pulled it around his neck and swiftly tied a half-Windsor. Despite the animosity he currently felt toward Papa and Doc, he still had a job to do.

Namely, keeping an eye on his now _ex_ -girlfriend.

He moved toward the door and pulled it open, the evening breeze greeting him as he did. Pausing, he turned back to look over his disheveled living room. So many amazing memories were tied up within his modest sized apartment and it left a decidedly bad taste in his mouth to know he'd tarnished that following orders.

 **Tommy:** " _Skip the vows and all that rot, tell the minister 'I do not',_

" _Bright and breezy is the birds and bees-y is the,_

" _Free and easy is the life I got without her,_

" _Although I hardly know you…what do I need with love?_

" _I got it good. Got it good. But now I got it bad!"_

Slamming the door, Tommy took off down The Strip toward Double Ds, trying his hardest to put everything out of his mind.

It wasn't easy.

* * *

 **Barry, Caitlin, Nyssa, Oliver, Kara, Sara & Ava – **_**Double Ds**_ **, Doc's Office, Present**

"Ah, overbearing parents strike again!" Sara quipped with drink in hand, though where she'd gotten it no one knew. "That's like…my _origin_ story!" She went to take another swig from her glass when Ava deftly snatched the drink from her hand and promptly downed it herself.

"That hit the spot," the time agent sighed with relief. "All this storytelling is making my head spin."

Oliver threw both blonde time-travelers a surprised look. "I figured this would be easy for you two to follow, what with your _regular_ occupation and how often it goes belly up. This seems really straightforward to me."

"Yes, Beloved, though that might be because you have been in the situation yourself," Nyssa offered, taking his hand and giving him a small smile. "Was it not your mother who forced Samantha to all but flee the city when you found out that she was pregnant with William? All in the name of saving face?"

Kara's eyes widened. "That's _right_! Wow, Barry told me your mom could be a stick in the mud, Oliver, but I never realized she could be such a cold-hearted bitch."

That got a wince from green-clad hero. "She was looking out for me—"

"—By being a bitch—" Kara reiterated.

"—because she knew I wasn't ready to be a father at that point—"

"—because you were a man-whore—" Sara supplied helpfully.

"—and she figured it would be better for everyone involved—"

"—namely Captain-Sticks-His-Dick-In-Everything-That-Moves—" came Ava's contribution. She'd seen the history and gawked at the numbers.

"—if Samantha just kept things quiet," Oliver finished lamely.

Truth be told, every time he looked back on the event in question, anger flared at his mother's actions. Even back then, though he'd been terrified, Oliver was confident that he would've stepped up and been there for Samantha through her pregnancy and with William. As bad as he'd been before Lian Yu, and the absolute cluster-fuck that those five years had been, at his core he was a good man.

Even with all the evidence to the contrary.

"Face it, Oliver," Caitlin said after a beat, not looking away from her work. "You were a real slut."

Oliver groaned a dropped his face into his hands. "I hate you all."

Nyssa rubbed his back comfortingly, though amusement glistened in her eyes. "Really? All of us, Beloved?"

"Except you," he hastily amended, peeking at her between splayed fingers. "You, I love."

Tommy raised his hand calling the room's attention back to him. "Can I…?"

"Dude," Kara looked at Tommy incredulously. "What _else_ could you possibly have to tell us?"

"Well, until very recently, I was Millie's boyfriend, right? Who better to give the task of tracking her down?"

* * *

 **Tommy,** _ **Double Ds**_ **, One Day Before Arrival**

Upon arriving at the casino, it wasn't too difficult to figure out that Millie had been there and gone.

Several of the slot machines were devastated, the most likely weapon being one of the dented gold stanchions that usually divided the lines at the money exchange kiosks. The lights of said machines blinked weakly, flashing on and off at random amidst the broken glass and dripping liquor.

A few of the poker tables looked to have been assaulted quite vigorously as cards were scattered everywhere and footprints – no doubt from Millie's heels – left a trail of damage across the felt tops. Dealers and players alike looked to still be recovering from whatever upheaval had taken place.

Serving trays littered the floor along with the shattered remains of the glasses they had once been carrying and several stains over the once pristine carpet were already beginning to set.

All in all, Hurricane Millie had certainly done a number on _Double Ds._

"Oi, Tommy!"

Turning to his left, Tommy saw Fixer making his way toward him through the chaos. They had been thick as thieves ever since they'd managed to escape from the Blades. Fixer had taken it upon himself to make sure that Tommy's transition into the Dans was as painless as possible.

"How's it going, Fix?"

Giving his friend a glare, Fixer spoke. "How does it _look_ like it's going, numb nuts? I'm just glad I don't have to clean up after your girlfriend's mess." Tommy winced at his words and the other man caught it. "Something happened, then? Millie looked pretty pissed when she walked in. What'd you do?"

A small part of him wanted to be offended at the assumption but it was accurate, so he shook his head and sighed. "Doc and Papa caught me leaving her apartment a couple of nights ago; they've been having Eddie keep tabs on me. Long story short, under threat of death, they told me I needed to break things off with Millie and, to cover _their_ asses, it had to be messy."

Now it was Fixer who grimaced. "Ouch. That explains why she was so ramped up when she walked in. What'd you do?"

"Set up a date with Mille for eight o' clock, told her to meet at my place, then picked up a pin-up model of a blonde who was practically eating me alive when Mills walked in."

Fixer gave him a scandalized look. "You couldn't've just been caught mid-conversation with a mistress or something? You really had to go the extra mile?"

"Papa and Doc were insistent that the break up feel legitimate – and messy."

"Damn."

Nodding his agreement, Tommy took another glance around the room. "Did Millie come in here spewing hellfire?"

"Actually, no," Fixer said to his surprise. The shorter man nodded at a corner table and led him over to it, side-stepping the more dangerous obstacles. Once both men had taken a seat, Fixer started to explain. "Millie came in pissed as all get out and all but kicked down the door backstage looking for her dads. I was in Doc's office at the time and I saw her stop outside the door to Papa's. She was listening to whatever they were talking about for maybe five minutes before she snapped."

Fixer shook his head and his eyebrows shot up. "Tommy, I'm telling you your girl went full on apoplectic! She busted down the door and started going off on her daddies; something about being meddling assholes and how she was sick and tired of everyone trying to run her life. I didn't hear the next bit as she exchanged some quiet words with Papa and Doc but, as soon as she said her piece, she laid waste to anything she could get her hands on."

Tommy felt his anger rising. It hadn't even been an hour and already Papa and Doc's plan was falling apart. Based on Fixer's account, the two must have been talking about it when Millie arrived and, seeing as he hadn't run into her on the way in, she was still pissed at him as well.

It looked like he really _had_ gone too far staging the breakup.

"THOMAS!"

Spinning around, Tommy saw Doc making his way over to their table, his face frantic and with Papa trailing after, albeit at a slightly more sedate pace. Completely disregarding the damage on the casino floor, both men came to a halt in front of him.

"Thomas, thank goodness you're here! We need your help," Doc said without any preamble, his disheveled appearance lending credence to Fixer's story. "It, ah, seems that Millie overheard Papa's and my conversation about the arrangement we made with you to breakup with her. Needless to say, she was not pleased."

Tommy grit his teeth to keep from saying anything he knew would get him in trouble. He couldn't keep the scowl off his face or the venom from his words, however. "You don't say. You two are the masterminds, I don't know what hell you want _me_ to do."

Papa scowled and moved to confront him but Doc's hand on his forearm halted his advance. "Calm down, Joe. It's not like he doesn't have a reason to be angry with us. Though I would ask that you keep your snark to a minimum until we sort this out, Thomas. Millie's departing words were _most_ distressing."

A worry flashed through him for a moment before Tommy steeled his nerve. "What did she say?"

"After she took the time to tear us a new one," Papa started with a grimace, non-too pleased at his husband's unspoken order to stand down. "Millie informed us that she was leaving, and she didn't want to see hide nor hair of us or _any_ of the boys. From what we could figure out, she's got somewhere to go, somewhere… _away_."

"Somewhere away?" Tommy asked, his expression twisting in confusion. "What the hell does that even _mean_?"

Doc shrugged. "We were hoping you might be able to shed some light on that, Thomas. I highly doubt her port of harbor is anywhere outside The Strip, but I am hard pressed to determine who she would seek out when she knows that nearly the entirety of the city reports back to us."

It was Fixer who gave them some insight.

"Well then that narrows it down, doesn't it?" At their questioning looks, he continued. "Look, the Dans own about ninety percent of the city, right? Cops, loan sharks, drug trade – you name it we've pretty much got it. But that still leaves ten percent unaccounted for."

Papa raised a brow. "What's your point, Fixer?"

"My point is that we _know_ where that last ten percent goes. We know _who_ it goes to – the Blades and the Jennies. Now, Tommy and I were there when Cutter announced the treaty between the two which means that there's a whole section of The Strip that ain't ours. So, if Millie wanted to get out from under your thumbs, she'd have to go there." He shook his head and gave them a helpless shrug. "And we know for a fact that the Blades don't recruit women. Which means…"

Tommy sat back heavily and ran a hand down his face. "Which means she's gone to the Jennies. _Fuck_!"

Stein and Papa exchanged a fearful look, their faces pale. Nothing involving the Jennies ever ended well – for _anybody_. It had actually surprised them when they'd heard about the alliance between the other two gangs, seeing as the Jennies actively hated men unless they were using them for their own means. They were ruthless and unflinching in their pursuit to take over The Strip and anyone they managed to recruit was changed irrevocably.

For the worse.

"Thomas…we need you to find her. Find Millie. Being relatively new to the fold, you are the only one capable of moving across territories with some semblance of ease," Doc explained, his words coming fast as his mouth struggled to keep up with his analytical mind. "As Jefferson said, neither the Jennies nor the Blades have a very big network which should make your infiltration simple. Get in, get Millie and get out without causing a ruckus."

Tommy gave the older man a long, hard look. "Let's pretend, for a moment, that I'm able to get through Blades territory and into the Jennies' neck of the woods, somehow managing to avoid all the people I grew up around who no doubt know that I'm on my father's shit list. How am I supposed to convince Millie to come back with me after following through with your _bullshit_ plan? At the moment, I wouldn't blame her for ratting me out to Mama Liza and having me shot on sight!"

"Watch yourself, boy," Papa growled with narrowed eyes. "Keep mouthing off and I'm gonna—"

"Oh, _enough,_ Joe!" Stein exclaimed in exasperation. "Now is _not_ the time to be waving your dick around, especially if we want Thomas to help. He is, however, correct. Our insistence that he break things off with Millie is what spawned this whole debacle in the first place." He gazed imploringly at Tommy. "Please, Thomas. We need your help."

Tommy really wanted to tell both men to fuck off. To punch Papa's face in for every time he'd thrown a pissy look his way and looked down on him. Stein hadn't shared his husband's blatant revulsion at Tommy's presence, but he didn't do anything to stop the other man from constantly belittling the newest Dan either.

But it was Millie.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he released a long, drawn out sigh. "I'll find her and do what I can to convince her to come back but…that's ultimately going to be up to her. And potentially the Jennies if they catch me snooping around their turf. Who knows, Papa," he threw a mocking glare at his boss. "You might finally get your wish: I very well might be dead before the night is out."

0o0o0o0

A little over a half hour later, Tommy was silently swearing to himself as he cautiously picked his way through one of the numerous back alleys of Blade territory. Freezing at every sound and looking over his shoulder every few minutes, he was grateful to be alone. No one needed to witness his paranoia.

His fear was warranted, of course.

Growing up alongside his father's rise from part-time gangster to the viable threat he was to the stability of The Strip, Tommy had seen his fair share of what the man's cronies were capable of. All of them, that was, except for John Constantine.

For all Tommy knew, Constantine was just a pretty face among the rouges gallery that was the Blades. He had never been told of a successful hit the man carried out, never heard him speak out of turn or even seen him get his hands dirty those rare times when his father brought him along as his bodyguard. In fact, whenever the trench coat wearing Brit was on a protection detail it was almost as if trouble seemed to avoid him altogether.

Tommy sighed with relief when he finally crossed over into the Jennies' neck of the woods. While they were just as ferocious as any of the Blades, the women had never actually seen him nor did they have any reason to look for him.

Provided his father was too ashamed to admit his own son had betrayed him.

It wasn't markedly different from the rest of The Strip with the exception of a few more dilapidated buildings here and there. The normal night traffic traveled back and forth just as it did on the Dans' side of town, though the bright lights that adorned the casino were absent in favor of the more low-key neon signs, a dull hum pervading the air.

Finally, Tommy caught sight of the night club he'd been looking for, _Wailin' Jennies_ proudly displayed for all to see. He didn't break his stride as he crossed the street to the entrance and kept his head down while passing the distracted bouncers.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief and taking a seat at an empty stool at the far end of the bar near the corner of the scantily populated club, Tommy covertly scanned the room for any sign of Millie.

"What's your poison?"

Bringing his gaze back to the bar, Tommy blinked stupidly at the bartender for a moment, not quite sure how to respond. "Uh…what?"

"Your drink, precious. What do you want to drink," the woman behind the counter asked with just a hint of sass. "Why is it you young pretty types always have to be airheads? I swear I got the same reaction from that newbie Siren brought in earlier to talk with Mama."

That got Tommy's attention.

"Sorry about that, I've had a long day. I'll take a rum and coke, please." His speedy recovery seemed to appease the woman and, as she went to work fixing his drink, he decided to fish for some details. "So, Mama's got a new girl on tap, huh?"

A nod. "Yeah, this one looked _really_ green, you know? Like she had absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into. Of course, it probably didn't help that Siren was the one who had to go get her." She handed over his beverage with a shake of her head. "That woman _hates_ fresh blood."

"Thanks," Tommy said while sliding over a couple of bills and picking up his drink. Taking a sip, he enjoyed the slight burn as the liquid made its way down his throat before leaning forward to continue the conversation. "This new broad that got brought in, what did she look like? Anything stand out?"

She shrugged, focusing on wiping down the stray glass in her hand. "Nothing too crazy. Although, she did have this crazy fur shawl around her neck. I'd hate to be that girl's daddy if those are the kinds of luxuries she's used to."

So, he'd found Millie. Now all he needed to do was figure out a way to talk to her face-to-face without getting his head blown off or being discovered by the Jennies.

"Say, you don't think I could—"

Shouts from somewhere behind the stage cut him off and drew the attention of every occupant in the club. At first, the voices were indiscernible, the thick curtains of the stage doing their job well and absorbing the sound. But, as the argument grew closer, the words became clearer.

"Please, I'll do _anything_! I just…I need to _not_ be anywhere near them, okay?"

Tommy inhaled sharply, spinning around and rapidly looking over the room again. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Mills…"

"Oh, come on now, dear, you shouldn't be begging like that! It makes you sound desperate. And, as we all know, ladies, a desperate woman…"

"…Is a man's plaything!" Several voices answered who Tommy could only assume was Mama Liza.

"Besides," piped up another voice. "Isn't that what drove you to us in the first place? Some dirt-bag asshat cheating on you? I bet you were his prize canary, weren't you?"

A hit on drums and horns served as the only warning before Millie walked out onstage, followed by seven other women, six who were wielding weapons and one who wore an openly interested expression, her arms crossed and waiting for what was to come.

 **Millie:** _"No canary in a cage for me! This canary's ready to fly free!_

" _Cut the cord, is that the man I once adored?_

" _He's nothing but an albatross, no great loss,_

" _Double-crosser! Forget about the boy,_

" _Pull the plug, ain't he the one who pulled the rug,_

" _He's lower than an alley cat, dirty rat, and I flatter!_

" _Forget about the boy, forget about the boy,_

" _Forget about the boy…"_

Millie moved back and forth across the stage, heedless of the band and their instruments, building up a furious fervor as she painted a picture of her feelings at the current moment.

And, while he guessed that there might be some – a lot – of anger at her father's for trying to dictate her life, Tommy knew that the vast majority of it was pointed at him. He had betrayed Millie's trust, even if he'd been strong-armed into it. Millie Foss didn't trust easily, but when she did, it was with every fiber of her being.

When you broke that trust…well, it usually didn't end well.

 **Millie:** _"And in the moonlight, don't you think about him,_

" _Sister, you're much better off without him,_

" _You can blow the blues a kiss goodbye,_

" _And put the sun back in the sky, for when he comes crawlin',_

" _I'm not fallin', shout hooray and halleluh,_

" _Now me and mister wrong are through,_

" _I'll find myself another beau, who I know is no rover,_

" _Forget about the boy, forget about the boy,_

" _Forget about—"_

By the second verse, even the more withdrawn Jennies were tapping their feet and snapping their fingers along with the beat. It seemed not even they could resist the power of music.

Slowly but surely, Tommy began to realize that any chance he had of getting back together with Millie – even if his hopes hadn't been too high in the first place – were growing smaller and smaller. Suffice to say, this was the last time he listened to his bosses about matter pertaining to the heart.

In his defense, – again, not something he could see being enough to get him off the hook – there was the fact that he'd been _coerced_ with having his brains splattered all over the place courtesy of Eddie Thawne.

Even saying it in his head sounded pathetic.

 **Millie:** _"Tommy, oh Tommy, Tommy…"_

 **Lyla:** _"Johhny…"_

 **Psi:** _"Alfred…"_

 **Lena:** _"Jimmy…"_

 **Helena:** _"Michael…"_

 **Kendra:** _"Carter…"_

 **Siren:** _"Teddy, 'Bastian, Ricky, Adrian…"_

 **Mama:** _"Jeremiah PhD.!"_

Sure, the momentary lament over him may have caused him to freeze, terrified he'd been outed, but, after he realized that wasn't the case, Tommy actually found it kind of nice.

The addition of the other Jennies to the song nearly had him floored as each woman named off a past lover. Or, in the case of the blonde who looked like her scowl was permanent, _several_ past lovers.

Mama Liza's emphatic declaration left him speechless.

 **Millie:** _"Tommy, oh Tommy, silly boy, gee what a real swell guy…"_

 **Jennies:** _"Cut the cord, is that a man I once adored?_

" _He's nothing but an albatross, no great loss,_

" _Double-crosser…"_

 **All:** _"Forget about the boy…"_

 **Millie:** _"Tommy, oh Tommy, what great joy, he makes my troubles fly…"_

 **Jennies:** _"Pull the plug, ain't he the one who pulled the rug?_

" _He's lower than an alley cat, dirty rat, and I flatter…_

" **All:** _"Forget about the boy, forget about the boy,_

" _Forget about the boy…"_

With the encouragement from the Jennies surrounding her – as well as the backing of their enthusiastic vocals – Millie's words grew stronger and more potent the second time around. If it were possible, Tommy would've loved to disappear into thin air.

Or curl up in a corner with a bottle of booze and try to forget today ever happened.

 **All:** _"Shout hooray and halleluh!_

" _Now that me and mister wrong are through,_

" _I'll find myself another beau, who I know is no rover,_

" _Forget about the boy, forget about the boy,_

" _Forget about the boy…_

Finishing off his rum and coke, he flagged the bartender down. "Can I get a shot of whiskey?" He threw a couple more bills on the bar top haphazardly and quickly turned back to the stage.

Millie was completely absorbed in her emotions, a satisfied look on her face with every word that left her mouth. He sighed and unfolded a few more dollar notes. "Make it a double."

 _ **All:**_ _"And in the moonlight don't you think about him,_

" _Sister you're much better off without him,_

" _You can blow the blues a kiss goodbye,_

" _And put the sun back in the sky…_

 **Jennies:** _"For when he comes crawlin'…_

 **Millie:** _"I'm not fallin'…_

 **All:** _"Hallelujah! Forget about the boy,_

" _Forget about the boy,_

" _Forget about the boy!"_

As the music faded, Mama Liza gave Millie another appraising look before smiling broadly. "Well alright then, sugar. I guess we can give you a trial period and see how things play out. Siren here'll be in charge of your evaluation and, should she give the okay, we will welcome you to the Jennies with open arms."

The blonde with an attitude he'd signaled out earlier gave Millie a scowl. " _Please_ give me a reason to say no. I _hate_ new people."

"No!" Millie said emphatically and then blushed when she realized how loudly she'd responded. "I-I won't mess up, I swear!"

"There, you see, Siren? She's a good girl who just wants to prove her worth to us!" Mama Liza crowed, giving Millie a one-armed hug. "You all be nice to her, you hear? I'm expecting great things from this one!"

Having seen all he needed, Tommy knocked back his drink and made his way to the door. There was no way he'd be able to talk to Millie now, not with her embroiled with the Jennies. He needed to get back to _Double_ _Ds_ and report to Doc and Papa.

Things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

 **Barry, Caitlin, Nyssa, Oliver, Kara, Sara & Ava – **_**Double Ds**_ **, Doc's Office, Present**

"So that's my story so far," Tommy concluded with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

Everyone, save Fixer, simply stared at the man completely at a loss as to how to respond. Tommy's finale had thrown them all for a loop, though not for the reasons they might have expected.

Kara leaned toward Caitlin, gesturing the doctor toward her. "How is it possible that he has a backstory if this is _our_ dream world? That doesn't make sense!"

"I guess with this being a dream world it means that any of the important characters we manifest automatically have a background," Caitlin responded with a quirk of her eyebrows. "That's just conjecture, mind you, but it's the best I can come up with."

"Well, I mean it makes sense, doesn't it?" Sara spoke up from across the room, having heard the whispered conversation. "Main characters help move the plot forward and if there's no substance to that character, there's no plot."

Ava nodded in agreement, giving the Time Captain a look. "Sara's right. Music Meister _did_ mention playing our roles and it seems we've finally found the main story. All we have to do now is follow it."

"Does no one else find this whole situation rather cliché?" Nyssa chimed in, one eyebrow arched primly. "Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy and girl are forced apart because of their families. Surely I am not the only one who sees this?"

Oliver tilted his head at her. "I'll give you that. It's a little like _West Side Story_ meets _Romeo and Juliet_."

A pained laughed caused the whole room to focus on the bloodied couch where a straining Barry forced himself to sit up, rolling his shoulder and wincing. "At least you _kind_ of paid attention on Movie Musical Night, Ollie. _West Side Story_ is _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Barry!" Kara squealed, glomping her boyfriend and earning a pained yip. "I'm sorry but I just need to hold you right now." She peppered him with kisses until he finally caught her lips with his.

"Okay, you two, let's cool it with the tonsil-hockey, yeah? Yay, hooray, Barry's perfectly fine from the bullet wound to the _shoulder_!" Oliver cheered, the sarcasm dripping from off every word. "Let's not get carried away. We've got to – OW!"

Nyssa shook her head in exasperation as she pulled her hand back. "There is no need to be facetious, Beloved. We all know you have had your own overly affectionate moments."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Oliver denied rubbing at the back of his head.

"Of course you don't, Oliver," Sara cooed with a smirk on her face. "Because you're such a big, strong _man_ , aren't you?"

Oliver's twitch pulsed at the corner of his eye. "I want to go home."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap! I absolutely love _Thoroughly Modern Millie_ thus the last two songs in this chapter as well as the 'plot' of the Dream World. I know the original episode wasn't about Tommy and Millie's characters, but I wanted to take see what I could do with them. Dropping in some commentary from our favorite heroes felt like a good way to (hopefully) break up any monotony of the 'background' narrative.

In defense of _What Do I Need with Love_ and how it was used: I know in the original show it served as a kind of tipping point for Jimmy's character to start falling for Millie, but I wanted Tommy to sing it as a lament. He was really pissed off at having to do what he did and the fact that he _did_ it. Again, it serves as a tipping point, but this time it's him trying to justify what he's just done despite the fact that he loves Millie already.

Also, yes, Eobard's codename is a blatant reference to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ 's spirt, Koh. I know it seems out of left field, but it fit too well in my mind.

Let me know what you think with comments, questions or critiques!

-HakushoRurouni


	14. Halloween Shenanigans

**A/N: Hello all! So, this chapter breaks away from the 'Duet' storyline we've been adventuring through and gives us a glimpse into the future! The idea for this chapter was spawned from the conversation the group had back in Chapter 6 -Just Visiting, in which costumes are teased and fun is poked at several members of Team Arrow. Fear not, we will get back to 'Duet' next chapter, I was just really in the mood to give you all some fun in honor of Halloween tomorrow!**

 **Shout outs to those of you who reviewed/followed/favorited last chapter! Your feedback means the world to me. Special thanks to RedArcherx for beta-reading and keeping me honest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, locations, references, or outright quotes that may appear in this chapter.**

 **With that out of the way it is time for something** _ **completely**_ **different!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Halloween Shenanigans**

"I can _not_ believe this is happening," Dig growled as he stood outside the Queen Consolidated building, his wife doing a horrible job at hiding her amusement. "This was a hypothetical conversation we had _one_ time and nothing was _ever_ supposed to come from it, Lyla! How did it come to this?! How is it that I am standing outside my friend's company, on Halloween night, waiting for his lazy ass to come down from his ivory tower, dressed up as a _chocolate fucking shake_?!"

"Language, Johnny!" Lyla chastised while covering their daughter's ears. She shot a scowl his way before cooing down at baby Sara, who was dressed up as Supergirl. "Daddy knows better than to use those words around you, baby girl. If he uses them again he'll be sleeping in Argus lockup instead of the bed tonight!"

There was a snort from behind the small family, and upon turning around, they saw Barry and Kara – the former dressed in a dark yellow leather 'Arrow' outfit, complete with bow and arrows, while the latter was decked out in an incredibly accurate White Canary costume, bo staff in hand – looking at them with twinkling eyes.

"In the doghouse already, Dig?" Barry teased. "Even _I_ have a hard time getting in trouble that fast."

Kara giggled. "You've come pretty close a few times, babe, so don't act all high and mighty. Now where is –" she gasped as she finally took in baby Sara's outfit. "Oh. My. _RAO!_ " In a blur of motion that had Barry staggering back and Dig frantically checking to make sure no random passersby had seen anything, Kara covered the distance between the couples and had the smallest Diggle in her arms. "Look at you, Sara! Oh Rao, she's the cutest thing that I have ever seen in my entire _life!_ And that includes Kal-El!"

She whispered the last bit as an aside to the almost two-year-old who squealed in delight. "Auntie Kara!"

"Hey there, little one! I _love_ your costume! You look absolutely adorable! Who are you dressed up as?" Kara gave Barry a _very_ smug look as she asked the question, which prompted an eye roll from the speedster.

Sara giggled. "I _you_ , Auntie Kara!"

Kara's expression went from ecstatic to gob smacked in less than a second, her mouth hanging open as she stared at the happily smiling girl in front of her. "I…what the what?! How does this keep _happening_ to me?!"

Barry and Dig lost it, guffawing loudly – which _did_ draw attention to the group – while Lyla only smiled apologetically at the blonde.

"I came home a couple of days ago and Johnny was passed out on the couch with the news on and Sara transfixed by the TV. They were showing footage of you saving that bus full of students and helping them all get home afterward. When I picked her up and turned off the TV she told me to 'Put Auntie Kawa back on!' As you can see, we had to scrap the Princess Elsa costume that Johnny fought for tooth and nail."

Dig grunted and attempted to cross his arms, failed thanks to his added circumference, scowled at said failure, and dropped his arms to his sides again with all the petulance of an overgrown child. "Stupid costume…"

"Where did you manage to scrape up a Supergirl costume on such short notice?" Barry asked while smirking at Dig's predicament. "Last I heard they were sold out _everywhere_ – even the Dark Web! Plus, this one looks _really_ detailed, too!"

Lyla raised an eyebrow. "Ignoring the fact that you mentioned the Dark Web so casually," the costumed Speedster grimaced at his faux pas. "I went straight to the source. I pulled a favor with Caitlin and had her coerce Winn into making one. When he brought it over it was hard to tell who was more excited: him or Sara."

Kara grinned widely at the story. "Yeah, I remember when we were putting mine together. It actually got to the point where I thought he had tricked me into filming an audition tape for _What Not to Wear_ – some of the outfits were _that_ ridiculous! But the man knows how to put together a costume."

"Where's baby SuperFlash?" Dig asked curiously. "You haven't wanted to let go of her since she was born."

"Grandpa Joe and Grandma Cecile offered to baby watch for tonight. Something about not giving them enough time with their grandbaby. I wanted to say no, but Barry convinced me we both deserved a night off. Even if it was just to dress up and go trick-or-treating with little Sara and the gang!"

Shaking his head Barry glanced at his watch and whistled. "Wow, I thought _I_ was supposed to be the perpetually tardy one! Where is Oliver anyway?"

"You used to be, Barry, until you started dating Kara and she sorted that out!" Lyla laughed with a fond glance at the Kryptonian who was now 'flying' Sara around in her hands eliciting more giggles from the baby. "We _think_ we know why Oliver is running so late, though."

"Oh? Do tell." Barry said with a curious look on his face.

Dig answered from behind his phone as he attempted to get a picture of the moment between Kara and his daughter. "Think about it, man; he's _literally_ going to walk out in public in his _actual_ costume for the sake of an inside joke that was made _once_! I actually still can't believe that _I'm_ following through with this." The sound of camera shutters from the phone signaled he had finally gotten a photo but as soon as he saw it, Dig huffed. "Kara can you _please_ not spin my daughter so fast that you blur on camera!"

"Sorry, John!"

Barry smiled fondly at his fiancée for a moment before Dig's statement clicked. "Isn't Roy supposed to be in on it too? So, it's not like Ollie will be alone in this whole thing. Besides, Green Arrow costumes are popular among eight to sixteen-year olds. I was pretty sure I heard Samantha talking about getting William his own GA getup."

"Still jealous about that one, Barry?" Kara teased with a smirk. "One of Central City's faithful ditching the skintight red leather and cowl for green leather and hood?" She squeaked in surprise when baby Sara landed a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"I am _not_ jealous. He's the man's _son_! Of course, that doesn't excuse him from jumping on the Green Arrow bandwagon but…I guess I'll still save the kid if he's ever in danger."

"Yeah, you'd better, Allen, or I might have to get serious in our training sessions," came Oliver's voice from behind the speedster as the archer reluctantly stepped out of Queen Consolidated, his son only a few steps behind him and both decked out in full Green Arrow regalia. "I like the look, Dig. It really showcases your character."

Dig's glower made it plain that he would have a few choice words for Oliver once the kids were asleep.

Just as she had for baby Sara's costume, upon seeing William's outfit, Kara gushed and ran over to him, albeit without breaking into superspeed. "Wow, William, you look _just_ like your dad! That is one of the coolest costumes I've seen all night!"

Blushing under her praise William managed a half smirk in response, looking dangerously like Oliver when the man got his scheming face on. "Thanks, Kara. Dad asked Cisco to make it for me."

"Well asked is such an…understatement, Will," Barry said shooting a glance at Oliver. "I also don't think asking is in your father's library of 'common things humans do.' He… _persuaded_ our dear Vibe that it would be in his best interest to put together your costume."

Oliver gave a relieved sigh upon seeing the inference was lost on his son, who kept smiling under Kara's onslaught of admiration and the youngest Diggle's happy chants of "Willy! Willy! Willy!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to demonize me in front of my own son, Barry," Oliver deadpanned, though the look in his eye promised so much pain in his friend's future. "Because I have a long memory and I am just _waiting_ for the day yours is capable of comprehending words so I can tell them your most embarrassing stories."

"Easy, Beloved," Nyssa's calm voice floated over the gathered group. Unlike her husband and his son, Nyssa al Ghul did _not_ simply step out of QC.

She emerged.

Confident and strong as she was in every aspect of her life, the daughter of the Demon brought the gathered group of super friends to a halt. Now, it wasn't strange for the ex-assassin to command the attention of an entire room and hold it. However, it was a rare thing indeed for their normally outspoken and uncensored group to be rendered speechless.

Her raven locks were dyed a stark blonde, dirtied to utter perfection, and she wore a white button-up shirt with a skinny red tie. A black belt buckle held up black slacks which fell over shiny black dress shoes. Falling to just past mid-thigh, the tan trench coat she wore over it all pulled together the entire ensemble easily.

Though they all knew that Constantine's outfit was designed to be practical and aid in keeping the weather of London at bay, Nyssa somehow managed to make the getup… _hot_.

And it was freaking all of them out.

"With a blush like that, I think Barry is likely to be outed as the Flash before the night is over," she finished, shooting her husband a smirk and reaching into one of the pockets in her coat to pull out a pack of cigarettes. She knocked it against her hands a couple of times in order to loosen one of the cancer sticks then brought it to her lips. Nabbing the free cig, Nyssa brought it to her lips and then produced a lighter and, covering the cigarette to protect the flame from the slight wind, she flicked it on.

"Nyssa, no!" Kara cried, gently depositing baby Sara into her mother's arms and then darting in front of her best friend, hands on her shoulders and shaking the woman. "Smoking is a horrible and addictive habit that does so much more than give you lung cancer! Your teeth will start to yellow and potentially fall out – your beautiful teeth! Your fingers and fingernails might start to turn yellow, too and your skin is just too amazing to lose! And, worst of all, you'll end up entering menopause earlier than nonsmokers!" She grabbed the cigarette from Nyssa's hands and gave her weaponized kicked puppy look. "Please don't do this! I—"

Pausing in her vocal diatribe, the Girl of Steel blinked and looked at the offending item in her hand for a moment, head cocked to the side. Bringing it to her nose, she sniffed the item, recoiled, looked at Nyssa – who stared passively back at her – and then brought her attention back to the cigarette.

And then she ate it.

"AH! Kara what are you doing?!" Barry screeched, running to his girlfriend's side and trying in vain to force her mouth open. "Why are you eating that?!"

The sound of John barely managing to hold down whatever it was he'd eaten for dinner was lost amidst the chaos. So were his dry heaves.

Kara swallowed and gave her beau a huge grin. "That was good."

Barry looked scandalized.

"Oh, relax, worry wart," his Kryptonian said with a laugh. "They're made of chocolate. _Good_ chocolate. When I grabbed it, the smell hit me, and I couldn't resist the temptation! You should have seen the look on your face, babe. Also, I think John is gonna hurl."

Said vigilante-disguised-as-a-shake gave a few more shuddering breaths to steady himself before giving her the stink eye. "I have done _nothing_ to you, Danvers! Nothing!"

Cheeky grin still in place, Kara pecked Barry's lips and grabbed his hand, turning to Nyssa and Oliver, both of whom were doing their best to smother laughter. "I'm loving the costume, Nyssa. Too bad Johnny Boy's not here to see it."

Oliver glanced at his girlfriend. "Do you want to tell her? Or should I?"

Before she could respond, William spoke up. "Uh, Kara? I was there when Dad bought those for Nyssa and um…you just ate paper."

"HA!" Dig burst out, startling his daughter and wife, the latter of whom slapped his arm. "Serves you right, Danvers!"

Smirk lighting his face, Barry raised an eyebrow at his fiancée. "Trying to add some more fiber to your diet, Kara? You know they make pills for that."

Even with that revelation, the blonde Kryptonian never broke face. She swirled her tongue around her mouth, pretending to search for any lingering aftertaste. "Hmm…I can't complain. That was some pretty good chocolate. If you gave me another one right now, I'd eat it whole anyway. Because that's just how awesome I am!"

"Okay, Ms. Awesome Opossum, cool your jets," Oliver teased, grinning at the souring expression on her face at the mention of probably the _one_ animal on Earth Kara could not stand. There had been an incident involving the creature, a car and her driver's license exam that seemed to have permanently scarred the woman, as she twitched every time someone mentioned the animal. "If you're getting this worked up with one piece of candy we might have to leave you here. I can only handle so many screaming children hyped up on sugar a year."

"Watch it, Captain Condiment." It was Kara smirking now as Oliver's face took a turn for the unpleasant. "That's right, I know the whole story. _My_ Honey Dijon knows better than to keep secrets from me and I _relish_ the idea of accidentally letting slip to the public that you are a closet racist with what you made John dress up as!"

"Kara, I would hug you right now if this costume allowed me to move my arms more than three inches in any given direction," Dig laughed, his eyes bright with mirth. He flicked his eyes to a scowling Oliver. "Racist mayor!"

A gasp from behind drew the group's attention.

"Oh my _God_! Is that baby Sara dressed up as Supergirl?! I've finally found what was missing in my life!" Thea squealed as she and Roy arrived with both babies in tow. "Kind of makes me wish we'd splurged a little more on the twins' outfits. Although, we got a _lot_ of good responses when we sent pictures to the Legends." She and Roy held both babies aloft and the reactions were instant.

This time both Kara _and_ Barry squealed, John and Lyla 'awed' in unison and – though neither would ever admit it – Oliver and Nyssa cooed quietly, William smirking at both of them in amusement.

"Where, in all the multiverse, did you get a baby-sized Captain Cold outfit?!" Barry laughed as he moved closer to the baby in Roy's arms. "And is that..? Is that a mini-Cold Gun?!"

"How did you even figure out a Golden Glider getup?" Lyla asked with a wide smile, examining the ridiculously detailed accuracy of the baby in Thea's arms. "I thought Lisa was out of the game now that her brother is running with our time traveling allies."

"She is," Roy smirked at the enamored look on the speedster's face as he tickled his son's belly, a delighted shriek coming from the youngest Harper (a point of contention that would come up constantly in the future). "But she was more than happy to consult on the outfit after we got Cisco involved. Apparently, the two of them are still on good terms. And yes, Barry, that _is_ a mini-Cold Gun."

Oliver chuckled. "I swear between Cisco and Winn they should just open a clothing business. Maybe specialize in faux-hero costumes – they would make a killing. Thea, I think your costume is pretty amazing, too, though I have to ask if you intentionally dressed yourself and your daughter up as Cisco's exes."

"Hey, I liked Kendra the moment I met her and her outfit is totally awesome. But, yes, the thought did cross my mind."

Rapid footfalls caught the group's attention heralding the arrival of one Felicity Smoak.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, _sorry_! I didn't mean to be so late! I just got caught up in work and then I had to remember what I did with my costume and then I had to put _on_ my costume which, once in came into close proximity with my nose, made me realize that I needed to wash it or else people were going to be giving me a wide berth the entire _night_ so then I had to wait for the wash to finish and then I had to speed dry it which almost set the thing on _fire_ so now I'm standing here in a partially dry but still uncomfortable wet t-shirt with a picture of a carton of French fries on it!"

As soon as Felicity finished spitting out her explanation, she drew in great heaving gasps of air to keep herself from passing out.

Everyone else just stared.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it," Barry spoke up, shaking his head in awe. "I'm the fastest man alive—"

"Debatable."

"Been disproved _multiple_ times."

"You always say that, and then it's not true."

"I can't believe you anymore, man."

"Is that your 'You have failed this city'?"

"Well the jury's still out on that – you haven't raced Kal yet."

"Uncle Barry you're so silly!"

"How many evil speedsters have handed you your butt in the last few years?"

"Calling BS on this one, dude."

"Dad says your mouth writes checks that your ass can't cash."

Silence.

And then…

 _SLAP!_

"Ow! Nyssa! Why?!"

"I have told you on countless occasions not to swear in front of William, Oliver. _Countless_!"

Barry pursed his lips and huffed. "I was _going_ to say that even _I_ could barely keep up with that. Wow, my friends abandon me faster than a candy induced sugar rush." He pouted a moment longer before spotting baby Sara's trembling lip at his mood and instantly giving the toddler a megawatt smile. "I guess that means I'll have to get some _more_ candy so I can get it back, right Sara?"

"Yeah! More candy, Uncle Barry!" She giggled happily, a smile of her own lighting her face, and practically threw herself into the CSI's arms where he caught her easily. "Let's go _fast_ , Uncle Barry! Fast, fast, fast, _fast_!"

Looking over at John and Lyla for approval, Barry saw the soft smile on the latter's face and an eye roll from the former and knew he was in the clear. "You got it, little one! Ready?"

"Yes! Go, go, go!"

"Barry, my daughter better not be on _fire_ again when you get back, you hear me?" John growled right before the speedster and his charge vanished in a brilliant display of lightning. "I hate when he does that."

Lyla, however, gave him a pointed look. "What do you mean on fire _again_?"

Thea and Roy snickered.

"Good luck with that one, Dig," Oliver said with a laugh.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Lyla," Felicity assured the Argus Director with a smile as she constantly adjusted her t-shirt, the fries that should have looked crisp and appetizing seeming to wilt underneath the weight of the unfinished drying process. "Last time that happened I didn't even know I was on fire until Barry pointed it out!"

Before Lyla could reply – judging by the look on her face it was going to be one hell of a reply – Barry reappeared with Sara in his arms, giggling like mad and clapping enthusiastically, visibly no worse for the wear.

"Again, Uncle Barry! Again! _Faster_!"

After double-checking to make sure her child wasn't smoking, Lyla swiftly scooped Sara out of Barry's grasp and into her chest, running her fingers through her daughter's hair to soothe her own nerves.

"Barry?"

"Uh…yes, Lyla?"

"Was my child in any danger of being set on fire while running with you?"

"Uh, n-no, ma'am! I figured out a way around that a while ago."

"Good. Barry?"

"Ma'am?"

"…you're a good kid."

"T-thank you."

That potential disaster averted, Barry slowly backed away toward Kara, taking shelter behind his invulnerable Kryptonian fiancée.

Just in case.

"Okay, that's almost everyone here except for Sara, Ava, Rip and Laurel, although Rip is nearly always a longshot, so I think we can count him out." Oliver looked at his watch and then at his son, who moved from one foot to the other anxiously. "Just a bit longer, bud. Then we'll get you all the candy you could possibly want."

Nyssa cleared her throat. "Of which you will only be eating a _few_ pieces, William. You can leave the rest with me and I will keep it safe from your father while you are not with us, agreed?"

William looked like he wanted to protest for a moment before nodded and smiled at his step-mother. "Cool. That way I won't have to worry about mom taking it or not having any when I come back because dad couldn't satisfy his sweet tooth!" He shared a conspiring grin with the ex-assassin. "I wouldn't want him getting a paunch on you, Nyssa. You're always talking about how unhealthy his sugar consumption is and, honestly, I don't think Star City could handle the shape of the Green Arrow after a sugar-binge."

That set everyone off, including a reluctant Oliver who could only smile ruefully at the truth of his son's words.

"You think you're funny, huh, big guy? Just remember that Christmas comes _real_ soon after Halloween and _I_ am in charge of your presents!"

A frowning Sara looked at him with wide eyes. "But, Uncle Ollie, _Santa's_ in charge of presents at Christmas, not you!"

There was a collective intake of breath at her words, each adult – and William because Santa was most definitely _not_ real, he'd confirmed it – shooting nervous glances at Oliver, trying to see how he would get himself out of this one without crushing a part of baby Sara's holiday spirit.

Her childhood innocence stood on the edge of a knife. If Oliver slipped but a little, it would be lost, to the ruin of his relationship with _all_ the Diggles.

"Uh…"

"WHAT'S UP, BITCHES?!"

In an instant, all the attention boring holes into his skull shifted to the source of the explicit greeting and Oliver felt the pull of certain doom slip away. "Oh, thank _God_!"

"Wait, I'm sorry, did you think you all were going to get away with dressing up in stuff you're _comfortable_ in and leaving poor Dig as the only ridiculous one?" Came the voice again, though a touch of indignance colored its wielder's tone.

Clunky steps were the only other precursor to the arrival of Sara Lance, who waltzed up to the group with all the air of a Time Captain on a mission, resting her hands on her hips and leveling a heated glare at the assembled heroes.

She was dressed at The Atom.

Kara slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the guffaw threatening to escape. Next to her, Barry bit his lip and buried his face into Kara's neck, body shaking in silent laughter at the sight of Sara Lance illuminated by all the bells and whistles of the Atom suit.

There was a definite twitch at the corner of Nyssa's mouth – where a brown smudge currently resided due to her resting what had to be her third cigarette in the last ten minutes there – she somehow managed to control before speaking to her fellow ex-Leaguer. "That is…quite the costume, Sara. Did you steal it from Ray or have Gideon whip it up?"

"No comment," grinned the White Canary wickedly.

"You look like Tom Cruise in that movie where he keeps dying over and over again," Oliver chuckled, his hand resting on William's shoulder after the boy had started upon Sara's arrival. "Also, you're walking _really_ weird. Like you've got something shoved up your—"

A well-timed flick of the ear courtesy of Nyssa saved her husband from the wrath of Lyla and Thea, both of whom reflexively covered the ears of the children they were holding, though the latter scowled at Roy when he didn't so much as twitch.

Catching his wife's eyes, Roy's shot open in realization and quickly followed suit, placing in palms over his daughter's ears. "Yeah, come on, man! There's kids here!"

Thea sighed, dropping her head in shame.

"It's good to see you, Sara," Dig greeted after a moment, smile on his face. "Though I'm surprised you're alone. Ava not joining you tonight?"

"Nah, not tonight. Rip's got her running a bunch of different algorithms to help the Legends with some of the new anomalies that have been popping up recently. So," she drawled and crossed her arms. "I found someone _else_ to come with me tonight! Come on out, sis!"

Like a damned man heading for the gallows, Laurel Lance emerged from the shadows dressed in street clothes, her arms wrapped around her securely to comfort herself, though from what they couldn't say. Her face bore a look of resignation and she threw the occasional glare at her sister's turned back. "Hey guys."

"Oh, don't look so glum, sister mine! This is all happening because of _you_! You should be celebrating the fruits of your delightfully simplistic mind."

Laurel gave her sister a flat look. "Can we just get this over with, please? I am _really_ not looking forward to this."

"Now where's your holiday cheer, Laurel?" Felicity teased with a wink. "Turn that frown upside down! There are a few people here that you wouldn't want to let down by being a Debbie Downer, right? Just think of the kids, girl. Think of the _kids_!"

This time, the elder Lance turned her dead eyes on the tech-genius. "You haven't seen what I've seen, Felicity. You have no _idea_ what my sister's twisted mind has come up with!"

"Wait," Barry interjected, a nervous timbre seeping into his words. "What are we talking about?"

In response, Sara gave them all a shark-like grin.

"TO THE WAVERIDER!"

* * *

"Please tell me that you are joking," Oliver begged the youngest Lance as they walked through the halls of the empty time ship. "There has to be something more important that requires your attention than this!"

"I've been planning this day ever since Laurel described that conversation, Ollie," Sara grinned devilishly. "Besides, Gideon can fabricate pretty much anything and I gave the rest of the crew the week off."

"God _dammit!_ "

"LANGUAGE!"

"Gideon!"

"Yes Captain?"

"Fire up the fabricator!"

"Right away, Captain."

Oliver smacked himself with his bow repeatedly while he walked, growling under his breath. "Great. Now I get to play dress up with the almighty computer from the future with the infallible fashion sense. I should've stayed home today."

"You sarcasm is unappreciated, Mr. Queen," Gideon said, voice slightly annoyed. "As the mayor of Star City, I expected better."

"And now I'm being reprimanded by an A.I.," he groused. "Perfect."

* * *

"Now _this_ ," Dig crowed, gesturing the best he could given his costume's restraints. " _This_ is justice!"

Before him stood Oliver, Barry, Roy, Laurel and Felicity no longer wearing their original costumes. It was quite a sight to behold, as evidenced by the rest of the group – that being Sara, Kara, Nyssa, Lyla, baby Sara and Thea toting both Harpers– not even bothering to hold in their laughter.

Oliver still wore his staple green, though now it was diluted through a bulky and very realistic looking bottle of relish, labeled _Big Belly Burger's_ _Legendary Relish_ , the not so subtle reference a gift from Gideon after one too many sarcastic remarks from the archer. The pout he wore gave his wife no end of amusement, stealthily snapping a picture on her phone.

Kara needed to wipe away the tears of laughter falling down her face as she pointed at Central City's greatest hero. Barry's _Big Belly Burger's_ _Legendary Honey Dijon_ costume saw him bedecked much the same as Oliver, though his dark yellow coloring gave him the distinct honor of being the hardest to look at. Not to mention he looked distinctly uncomfortable and kept grabbing at different parts of the outfit whenever he shifted.

Roy's costume differed from the other two males with a wide lower body – bordering on ridiculous – and a long, thin neck all painted red. His moniker read _Big Belly Burger's_ _Legendary Fancy Ketchup_ and engulfed not only his body but his head as well thanks to the tapered neck that brought no amount of displeasure to the younger man.

Try though she might to look furious, it was impossible for anyone to take the scowl on Laurel's face seriously while wearing a hyper-realistic Big Belly Burger costume. Much like John, her arms were constrained by the outfit, though it boasted a little more give as a material creation than the rough cardboard milkshake he'd cobbled together. Lettuce, tomato, onions, cheese, _four_ beef patties, topped with what appeared to be the three condiments that accompanied her, all set between one of the chain-restaurant's famous potato rolls made Laurel the most appetizing of the group.

Finally, Felicity stood next to her female counterpart wearing the biggest smile of the group _not_ watching the ridiculous scene from the other side of the room. Though she too wore a boxy costume, the IT expert/hacktivist looked positively ecstatic to be doing so, her face partially hidden a forest of French fries – again highly realistic – and resting just above the lip of the carton in which they were housed. Across her chest, the now familiar and precise script from Gideon read _Big Belly Burger's Legendary Fries_.

"I love it!"

Kara finally lost it and began to laugh hysterically, holding her belly and using a thoroughly satisfied looking Sara to keep herself upright. She fumbled uselessly in her outfit trying to find her phone and failing spectacularly. "Sara, Sara help me take a picture! I _need_ this moment to be permanently enshrined in my house. My phone's in…I can't even remember!"

Smirking, the White Canary reached into the replica of her battle gear and started feeling around for the electronic device. "I have to say, Kara, I _really_ love you in this getup! If we weren't both taken women the things I would _do_ to you…mmm!" She laughed upon spotting the bright red flush over her fellow blonde's face. "You're too easy, girly. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but…I don't recall having any pockets on this thing. Where'd you put your phone?"

"Y-you're right," Kara stuttered, blush getting darker the closer Sara moved toward her rear. Damn Sara's undeniable animal magnetism! "It's not in a pocket it's…it's in my bra." The light in Sara's eyes flared so brightly Kara felt like the proverbial mouse that'd just been spotted by the cat.

She swallowed thickly.

"Oh, relax, Kara!" Sara chortled, her Cheshire grin doing nothing to assuage the Kryptonian's unease. "I love you but I am _not_ about to molest you." She paused, her face dead serious. "Even if you've been on my bucket list since before I met Ava." She swiftly snuck her hand into the other woman's bra before she could protest and withdrew her phone. "Here you go!"

Thankfully, the rest of the group had been too focused on the absurdity of the new costumes to pay any attention to the blondes (the natural ones anyway). Clearing her throat to rid herself of the remnants of her conversation with Sara, Kara got their attention.

"Okay, everybody, picture time! All the food in the center and the superheroes on the sides. I want to get a perfect picture of my own _Five Dollar Big Belly Buster Box_ before we head out. Barry, would you do the honors?"

Her speedster grinned at her, coming over to take the phone. "I sure hope so, babe. Guess we'll see, huh?"

Once Kara took her spot next to Nyssa, Barry took a moment to peruse his friends and make sure they were all in windows and not hidden behind anyone else. "Alright, I think we're all good. Everyone looks perfect! Just remember, Oliver, I'm going to be flashing in right beside Kara so you may want to leave a little room, just in case. I wouldn't want to run into you at super-speed."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Oliver snarked, his bitterness over the last time Barry had done _exactly_ that still very much present.

"Here we go! On three: one, two, _three_!"

In a flash, Barry was moving to his spot but something was wrong. The costume, while exquisitely detailed, did not give an inch and the normally sure-footed speedster found himself falling.

Right into Oliver.

" _Dammit_ Barry!"

Everything went white as the flash went off.

* * *

Later, after everyone had gone their separate ways laden down with sugary sweets and cavity inducing confections (some of them _well_ over the acceptable age for trick-or-treaters), Kara and Barry relaxed on the couch in their living room, _Hocus Pocus_ playing in the background as they talked softly to each other.

"It's really weird not having to worry about baby SuperFlash, isn't it? No crying or changing for the first time in a month," Barry said, arms wrapped securely around Kara's trim waist.

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde gave her fiancé and incredulous look. "Did you just refer to our daughter – who has a _name_ by the way – as baby SuperFlash? Really?"

He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he buried his face into her neck to escape from her judgmental. "I _might_ have, yes. But it's only because I've been missing Cisco a lot lately, what with him spending the last few weeks on Gypsy's Earth. It's like the guy is an integral part of my life or something."

Kara slapped the back of his head lightly, a smirk pulling at her lips. "Stop it! You know you'd be lost if it wasn't for Cisco. Who'd tell you how to beat all the metas?"

"Gasp!" Barry postured, feigning offense. "Dear fiancée, you wound me! Do you have so little faith in my deductive reasoning skills?"

"Honestly?"

" _Kara_!"

His exclamation sent the Kryptonian into a fit of giggles which only increased when the slighted speedster attacked her sides mercilessly, super-speed on display as his fingers sneaked their way under her red Flash t-shirt and over her ribs.

"B-Barry! Stop! P-please! I can't breathe!" Though her words plead, her squeals of laughter between each gave away just how much she enjoyed his relentless onslaught. If the smile wasn't evidence enough, her bright eyes showed nothing but love for the man who held her as well as a hint of mischief. "You're gonna make me pee my pants! B-Barry! I swear I-I-I am going to f-freeze your ass if you don't stop!"

With an enormous shit-eating grin – which Kara was pretty certain he'd picked up from Alex – Barry swooped down and devoured her lips with his, a growl coming from deep within his chest as he tasted her sugar-sweetened lips. His actions drew a heated moan from the blonde beneath him, who was quick to wrap her arms and legs around him.

Barry broke the kiss, pulling away slightly. "So, you feeling up to fooling around a little since Joe and Cecile are keeping an eye on our little Su—"

"I am going leave you high and dry if you refer to our daughter as 'baby SuperFlash' again, Barry."

Immediately contrite, the speedster backpedaled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, sweetheart! There's no need to play dirty. I was just saying that we should take advantage of our alone time since we've barely had any lately."

"I don't disagree, Barry, but you know that's not what I'm talking about," Kara huffed, laying her head back on the couch and pulling her arms from around him in order to cross them in displeasure. "Why do you insist on antagonizing me with that stupid nickname? How hard is it just to call her by her name?"

"Stupid? That's _our_ nickname!"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yes, dearest, I know. But it's not our _daughter's_ name!"

"I know and I'm sorry. It just tickles me that you get so bent out of shape about it. I mean, you _love_ jumping on the nickname bandwagon whenever Cisco comes up with a new one," Barry said pecking her lips before she could respond. "But, I won't do it again if it really upsets you, Kara, I promise."

Smiling brightly at her intended, nuzzled into his neck. "Thank you. It's just…names were so important on Krypton. As much as I love to poke fun and tease the others with their nicknames…I don't want to do that with our baby girl." She shook her head in the crook of his neck, kissing his pulse point. "And I know it's a double-standard but I just _need_ this one, okay?"

"Hey," Barry whispered easing her from her hiding place in her neck, cupping her face in his hands. "Okay. You don't have explain. I think you're entitled to be a little selfish when it comes to our little one. Do you want me to talk to Cisco about it, too?"

Kara shook her head. "No, it's okay. He's just being himself and I love him for it. I really only care about _us_ , you know? You, me and our _kir kehlish_."

He kissed her again, though this time it was slow and expressive. With every bit of passion and love he could possibly put into the action, Barry tried to express just how much he loved the Kryptonian in his arms.

When they broke apart this time both were sporting soft smiles, the quiet of the loft greeted them.

"You know, it's really quiet around here without her," Barry whispered as the witches on screen slowly turned to stone. "I could go over to Joe's and be back in a flash."

Kara giggled. "No matter how many times you say that, it will _never_ be funny babe."

"You're laughing."

"At you, baby. I'm laughing _at_ you." She kissed him. "With love, of course." A second later, her eyes shot wide and she bolted up from the couch, nearly launching Barry across the room in the process. "Oh, that reminds me!"

"AHH! Kara!" Barry yelped, managing to catch himself and land softly after nearly crashing into the ceiling. "What is going on? We almost had a Barry-shaped hole in our roof!"

"Oh, stop complaining! I just remembered I promised to send everyone the photo from earlier. Did you see it after all?" she asked while unlocking her phone and opening a group text. "Even after you stumbled over Ollie you managed to take an _interesting_ photo."

Barry walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder as watched her pull up the picture in question. "Yeah, I figure if there's anything I've learned from Oliver over the last few years it's how to absolutely _own_ a situation, no matter how ridiculous it makes you look. People can't make fun of you if you're not embarrassed, you know?"

Kara laughed and attached the image before typing in a last 'Happy Halloween' message and sending it out. "You realize that all his 'owning' came from the time of his life he's most ashamed of, right? The peeing on a cop, punching a reporter, pre-island era?"

"Yes, but for everyone else in the world, the concept is really encouraging," the speedster defended, kissing his fiancée's neck and getting a contented sigh in return. He smiled and stared down at the image on the screen and didn't even bother to hide the smile stretching across his face. "I mean…it's not _that_ bad, right?"

Giggling in his arms, Kara turned her head to look at him. "Babe, you landed in his crotch! I don't think he's going to be able to look at your for at _least_ a month."

"Aw, don't say that. People always mix their relish and mustard!"

"No, they don't. They mix their _ketchup_ and mustard."

"So you're saying if I had fallen into _Roy's_ crotch, it wouldn't have been as awkward?"

"I'm sure Thea would've loved it." A beat of silence. "I'm going to frame it."

Barry laughed spun her around and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you _so_ much."

"Oh yeah?" Kara gave him a mischievous grin. "Why don't you prove it, Flash?"

She squealed when he scooped her up, the couple vanishing into their bedroom in a flash.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, ladies and gentlemen! This one was a lot of fun to write, especially since I managed to latch on to a reference from an earlier chapter and build off it. My head-canon may be crazy, but I like to think it's a good kind of crazy!**

 ***SPOILER ALERT*: What to expect next chapter: we get to see the aftermath of Wally/Jesse/Thea/Roy's escape from the Jennies, Oliver and co. are reunited with Cisco/Gypsy/Winn/Alex, and our dear miss Alex has her confrontation with a version of Maggie who is everything she ever wanted!**

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Ideas? Drop a line and let me know! See you next time!**


	15. Constant Conversations

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I can only say that once I started writing this chapter it…didn't want to end. Hence the 28k word mark. Having said that, we've got a** _ **bunch**_ **of music this time around so open your preferred music streaming service and cue the music! Some of the scenes are written with two different versions of the utilized song in mind. Just saying.**

 **Shout out to all of you who reviewed last chapter, favorited, or followed! Your feedback keeps me motivated…though it may not increase the pace at which I publish.**

 **Shout out to RedArcherx for running beta work on this chapter!**

 **Chapter Playlist:**

 _ **Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**_ **by John Mayer (cover by Michael Henry & Justin Robinett/** _ **Live on Letterman**_ **)**

 _ **Let's Go Crazy**_ **by Prince (cover by** _ **Incubus**_ **)**

 _ **Kiss**_ **by Prince**

 _ **Royals**_ **by Lorde (cover by Postmodern Jukebox feat. Puddles Pity Party)**

 _ **Still Into You**_ **by Paramore**

 _ **Creep**_ **by Radiohead (cover by Postmodern Jukebox feat. Hailey Reinhart)**

 _ **Perfect**_ **by Pink (cover by Boyce Avenue…more or less)**

 _ **She Used to Be Mine**_ **by Sara Bareilles from** _ **Waitress**_ **(cover by Jeremy Jordan)**

 _ **Don't Go Breaking My Heart**_ **by Elton John feat. Kiki Dee**

 _ **Friends On the Other Side**_ **from** _ **The Princess and the Frog**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs or overtly recognizable quotes in this chapter. I just love being able to create something new with characters, music, and words that I've grown to love over the span of my life.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 –**_ **Constant Conversations**

 **Thea, Roy, Jesse, Wally – Park Place Amphitheatre,** _ **The Strip**_

"Remind me again _why_ we brought Iris-not-Iris with us?" Roy complained loudly from his spot about a dozen yards behind the rest of their quartet where he struggled under the weight of the aforementioned woman's unconscious body. "And why do _I_ have to carry her?"

Thea sighed in exasperation. "You have to carry her because you're the one who knocked her out, doofus. As for why we brought her: you know as well as I do she was _at least_ second-guessing everything that Kara's mom's doppelganger—"

"Mama Liza," Jesse added helpfully.

"—and Bitch-Laurel were telling her to do. She didn't want to be there anymore than we did. If I had to guess, she probably got in over her head. I mean, did you see the way she was shaking when they first took us into the club?"

Wally nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I'm with Thea on this one. I know my sister's expressions and I've _never_ seen her look that frightened before."

"Okay, fine, we did a good thing bringing her with us. But why—"

"I swear to God, Roy Harper, if you ask me why you have to carry her _again_ you will be on diaper duty _forever_! Do you understand me?!" Thea's furious expression quelled any further argument from her husband.

"Yes, dear," Roy swallowed nervously, picking up on the telltale signs of his impending doom in his wife's body language he'd seen only a handful of times before. "I won't whine about it anymore, dear."

Chuckling, Wally dropped back to walk beside the archer. "Dude, you are _so_ whipped."

"Says the guy who just cussed out his ex in front of total strangers because he's butt-hurt about his breakup," Roy countered with a roll of his eyes. "You have no room to talk, man."

That drew a round of laughter from the two women in front of them and a scowl from Wally.

"It's not the fact that she broke up with me that pisses me off," the speedster groused, throwing his arms up to express his anger. "It's that she used a fucking _breakup box_ to do it! I mean, what the hell is that about, Jesse?!"

"Oh my God, Wally, not this again!" It seemed the ill-will from their performances in front of Mama and the Jennies hadn't cooled after all during their flight for freedom. "I am _not_ talking about this with you while you are still acting like a _child_!"

Thea turned to them and raised placating hands. "Whoa, easy you two. No need to go nuclear while we're in potentially hostile territory."

"Are you serious, Jess?" screamed Wally, heedless of Thea's attempts to calm the situation. " _I'm_ acting like a child?! You're the one who decided it would be easier to hide behind a damn box instead of talking to me face-to-face like a fucking adult! You'd've been better off just ghosting me and disappearing into Earth-2 anonymity!"

"What the hell does ghosting even mean? And is it anything like taking off into the _space-time continuum_ for months, years or _centuries_ at a time?" Jesse sniped back, going for the kill shot as she marched toward him in a fury. "It hasn't exactly been an easy last few months for me back on my earth, Wallace, what with trying to balance taking over my dad's company and be the hero my city needed me to be! And when I wanted someone to talk to, to listen to me or just fucking _hold_ me, where were you, huh? Off _galivanting_ around history without a care in the world! So, don't you talk to me like you're the only one who feels abandoned, you jackass!"

She was breathing heavily, every word filled with her emotions and she was trembling – though the others weren't sure if fury or sadness fueled her tremors.

Roy looked to Thea and opened his mouth to speak when the look on his wife's face stopped him cold.

 _Don't you_ dare _say a word, Harper!_

Nodding, the father of two made his way toward a nearby bench, dropping Millie's unconscious form unceremoniously and then plopping down next to her with a huff of exhaustion. Thea followed right after, taking a seat beside her husband. "Let's just let this conversation play out, okay? I know it might be a little uncomfortable to listen to, but they need to get _some_ kind of closure if they ever want to move on."

"Yeah, I know. If it wasn't for us needing to watch over little miss Dead Weight here, I'd say we should take a stroll while the drama unfolds," Roy said, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Although I do love me some drama."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Thea laughed softly. "I still can't believe you managed to binge _Breaking Bad_ in _one_ weekend. I didn't think that was mathematically possible!"

"Barry was _very_ invested."

Back with the quarreling couple, Wally could only stare at Jesse in shock. Words escaped him as he watched his ex-girlfriend work hard to keep her composure. But, if he'd learned anything while dating the Wells heiress, it was best that her breakdowns were unpredictable at the best of times. Judging by the building moisture in her eyes, he could tell which way things were leaning.

He _really_ hated making her cry.

"Jess…I…I never," Wally swallowed, trying to figure out what to say and coming up blank. "I didn't mean to make you feel…alone. I'm sorry."

"It's just that while you were out finding yourself and having a grand old time with the Legends, I was trying to figure out how to run a company and keep it out of the hands of the sharks who made up the board while struggling to keep my city safe from threats I'd never seen before. Unlike Team Flash, Arrow and Legends, _I_ don't have people out there watching my back or helping me come up with ways to take my enemies down." Though initially she'd started off strong, by the end of her explanation, Jesse's voice was little more than a whisper.

"I wished I'd stayed," Wally confessed, reaching a hand out to reassure her but taking it back at the last minute, unsure where exactly he stood with her.

Jesse shook her head, a soft expression on her face. "Don't say that. You've done a lot of good with the Legends and I know that being with them has helped you grow. Besides, it wasn't just the fact that you were away a lot – I _was_ on a whole other Earth, so I played just as much a part in the not connecting aspect – I'd been feeling like we were drifting apart for a while before that."

She walked up the stone stairs of the stage and to the piano situated underneath the lit overhang, its lights twinkling softly. She sat on the bench, a blocky piece that matched the spotless black gloss of the piano and began to play, the warmth in her belly spurring her on.

A slow, mournful introduction somehow filled the outdoor area easily as Thea, Roy and Wally watched, transfixed by the haunting melody as it cascaded over them in all its minor glory.

 **Jesse:** _"It's not a silly little moment,_

" _It's not the storm before the calm,_

" _This is the deep and dying breath of,_

" _This love that we've been working on,_

" _Can't seem to hold you like I want to,_

" _So I can feel you in my arms,_

" _Nobody's gonna come and save you,_

" _We pulled too many false alarms…"_

Her voice never strained, never pushed itself too far as Jesse's gave voice to a hopeless lament. Each note she played on the piano was articulated perfectly, from the rolling minor chords to the embellished majors, even when she wasn't singing it was effortless to _feel_ the expression of everything the young speedster was feeling.

Wally felt, for the first time, that he could finally understand what his ex put herself through on a daily basis. Suddenly, all the messages they'd shared while apart were making more sense. The subtle inferences now becoming blatant calls for help and understanding.

 **Jesse:** _"We're goin' down and you can see it too,_

" _We're goin' down and you know that we're doomed,_

" _My dear, we're slow dancing in a burnin' room…"_

Wally considered high jacking the Waverider and going back, to make things right.

Instead, he felt the telltale warmth in his navel, the same thing he'd felt back when Mama Liza fueled the fire of their frustrations into song. Wally put one hand on the edge of the stage and used it to jump himself up, walking over to the conveniently placed electric guitar that rested in a stand.

It was beat up, with scratches all over the body. Black rimmed the outermost edges before giving way to a deep, rich red and finally fading into an almost burnt orange/yellow, the pick guard complementing the color scheme with a warm brown. Nevertheless, the youngest Central City speedster picked it up, slung the strap over his shoulder and fell into rhythm with Jesse seamlessly.

 **Wally:** _"I was the one you always dreamed of,_

" _You were the one I tried to draw,_

" _How dare you say it's nothing to me,_

" _Baby, you're the only light I ever saw…"_

It wasn't the most conventional of pairings, electric guitar and piano, but the contrast of the two instruments only added to overarching melancholy of the song as each of them poured everything they had into the beautiful music they were making.

Together.

Wally's plea rang just as powerful as Jesse's, crying for the times when things were simpler and all they needed to care about was making it back home before curfew and each other.

 **Wally:** _"I'll make the most of all the sadness,_

" _You'll be a bitch because you can,_

" _You try to hit me, just to hurt me,_

" _So, you leave me feeling dirty,_

"' _Cause you can't understand…"_

All the hurt he'd been feeling since getting the break up box manifested itself in the power Wally put behind his vocals. Slowly but surely, the wail of the guitar built up, doubled by Jesse's piano, and both heroes joined the voices in harmony as they arrived at the chorus.

 **Both:** _"We're goin' down and you can see it too,_

" _We're goin' down and you know that we're doomed,_

" _My dear, we're slow dancing in a burnin' room…"_

Jesse started with a tentative pattern, building to a slight crescendo while Wally's fingers moved furiously up and down the neck and strings in arpeggiated parallel harmony.

 **Jesse:** _"Go cry about it, why don't you…"_

 **Wally:** _"Go cry about it, why don't you…"_

 **Both:** _"Go cry about it, why don't you,_

" _My dear, we're slow dancin' in a burnin' room…"_

Through it all, Thea and Roy sat silent, Millie's still form all but forgotten thanks to the passionate display in front of them.

"I don't want to jinx it, Thee, but, is this a reconciliation?" Roy whispered, his warm breath tickling Thea's ear and sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

She didn't respond for a moment, reveling in her husband's proximity coupled with the return of Jesse's rolling chords and Wally's improvised solo at the apex of the song, their combined efforts leading to an amazing conclusion where their voices blended perfectly, and soft, regretful smiles crossed each of their faces.

"I really think it is, babe," Thea whispered back, though the look of reluctant acceptance on her face puzzled him slightly. "But, I'd say it's more along the lines of 'we're better off as friends' instead of them getting back together."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and returned to her spot, head on his shoulder.

 **Both:** _"Don't you think we outta know by now?_

" _Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

" _Don't you think we outta know by now?_

" _Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

" _Don't you think we outta know by now?_

" _Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?"_

With a flourish, the song ended, and Wally and Jesse simply stared at each other in reflective silence. Then Wally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting, Jess. I haven't really handled it well."

Jesse smiled at him, her eyes soft. "I'm sorry, too. Especially for the box." She shrugged helplessly. "It was just easier if I didn't have to see your face, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Although, I would _love_ to have a chat with the genius who created those things. Damn prick."

"I still think that we…that _us_ …"

"We need to do our own thing," Wally interrupted softly, nodding reluctantly.

"Mhm, yeah," Jesse breathed, her face torn between a frown and a watery smile. "As much as I would love to _really_ make us work, it's just not in the cards right now, is it?"

Wally chuckled. "It's really not. Maybe if we were a little more settled…more, I don't know, world-weary, if that makes any kind of sense whatsoever."

"It does, Wally. It really does."

"Friends?" he offered, a tentative smile on his lips.

Jesse returned it with a small grin of her own. "Friends."

They hugged, holding onto each other tightly, relieved to finally be rid of the animosity that plagued their relationship the last few months. They had come together so rapidly and loved each other so strongly that their feud tore at them emotionally.

It was good to finally be able to heal.

Thea and Roy walked over to the reconciled friends, the former with a bright smile on her face, and threw her arms around them.

"I'm so happy you two aren't going to be fighting anymore! You were _killing_ me!"

"What she said," Roy added, smirking at them. "I like you two a lot better when you're _not_ trying to tear each other's throats out."

Jesse blushed, Wally rolled his eyes and Thea and Roy laughed as the impromptu group hug broke up.

"Mmmm…"

As one the quartet spun around, their attention snapping to Millie where she rested on the bench. Nothing appeared to have changed – she remained slumped over with her eyes closed and head lolling to the side. After a beat of silence, they heard the groan again.

"Mmmm…"

She was moving!

It was a full-on scramble to get to the slowly waking woman. The last thing they needed was her freaking out and getting them caught after all their hard work getting away. Falling over each other, they were unprepared for the sudden gust of wind that tore through the amphitheater.

Dust and dirt kicked up forcing the heroes to cover their faces to keep out the worst of the debris. Once quiet, the park now roared with fury from the gale force winds.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Thea shouted, though her words were lost almost the moment they left her lips.

"What?!" Roy screamed back, doing his best to be heard over the squall.

"I said what the _fuck_ ," Thea started when, with a startling abruptness, everything stopped, the wind dying and dirt and dust settling back to the ground. "…was that?"

Roy blinked at her, staring for a beat with narrowed eyes. "WHAT?!"

"Easy, Bow Boy," Jesse grimaced, her ears ringing as she swiped at her eyes. "There's no need to shout. You okay, Wally?"

Silence.

Blinking rapidly, Jesse managed to clear her vision and looked around, searching for her fellow speedster. He was nowhere to be found. "Wally?"

Hearing the panic in her voice, Thea and Roy looked up and found the youngest West missing.

"Oh…this isn't good," Roy stated, his eyes scanning the park hastily. "This is not good."

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Two of Earth-1's and one of Earth-2's mightiest heroes jumped a foot off the ground at the ear-piercing shriek that rent the still air of the otherwise silent park. Doing an abrupt about face, the trio who-until-so-very-recently-had-been-a-quartet stared wide-eyed at the now very much awake Millie who returned their shocked looks with a terrified one of her own.

"Well there go our chances of staying off the Jennies' radar," Roy grumbled under his breath. "We're all gonna die."

Panic evident in her eyes, Iris' doppelganger shot to her feet and quickly put the bench between her and them. "What the hell am I doing here?! How did the three of you escape from Mama?! And why is my neck killing me?!"

"In that order: We didn't want to leave you there to face the consequences of failing your boss; it wasn't very hard seeing as we used the back door; and because this idiot," Thea explained with a jerk of her thumb at Roy. "Knocked you out with a chop to the neck instead of just asking if you wanted out of there."

That caused the scared woman to blink dumbly back at them. "W-what?"

"We made a judgment call based on what we saw while we were Mama's prisoners. You looked like you wanted to be anywhere _but_ there, so we brought you with us," Jesse elaborated, though the speedster's mind seemed to be elsewhere, no doubt fretting over what had happened to Wally.

"Okay then," Millie said with a calming breath. "So, a group of strangers decides to butt in with my life and sign my death warrant with Mama. Perfect. This is _just_ how I wanted to spend my Friday night."

Thea arched an eyebrow. "Well don't sound _too_ grateful. We could've left you floundering around back there like the pathetic little lap dog you were. You probably would've been fine until they grew tired of your inability to follow through with their demands, in which case they would've turned on you in a heartbeat."

Millie scoffed. "I doubt that."

"Oh? What makes you so special?" Roy asked, crossing his arms. "Those women were downright psychotic – except for Lyla, er, Harbinger, who I could not get a read on to save my life – but they were efficient and unflinching when it came to Mama's word being law. Why would they give you an out?"

"Because my Daddies are Doctor Martin Stein and Digsy Foss – the leaders of the Dapper Dans and The Strip's biggest criminal organization." She smirked at their stunned looks. "Let's just say I'm a hot commodity in the leverage game."

Jesse recovered first. "And, what? You're betraying your fathers out of some misguided youthful rebellion? Did they ground you for acting out? Take your favorite toy away?" Having been at odds with her father for a good chunk of her life, Jesse knew her attack on the other woman was hypocritical, but she trusted her friends to keep that bit of information to themselves if it meant getting Millie to talk.

"Screw you, bitch! You have no idea what my life's been like the last few days so why don't you shut the hell up!" Millie's eyes blazed with anger and, had she not already put the bench between them, would have lunged at Jesse's cocky smirk.

"Oh, please! You're just another spoiled rich girl who'd bite the hand that feeds you the moment things don't go your way," Jesse shot back without missing a beat.

Alarmed at how quickly the situation had escalated, Thea raised placating hands to both women. "Okay, you two, let's calm down, yeah? Despite our initial situation we are _not_ enemies. So, let's all take a deep breath and see if we can't behave like reasonable adults for one second." When she saw they were listening, she continued. "Good. Now, let's start with introductions. I'm Thea, this is my husband, Roy and you've just been verbally jousting with Jesse.

"There were four of you," Millie said as a frown found its way to her lips. "Where's the other guy?"

None of them said anything at first, not having an answer. Eventually, Roy broke the silence.

"We honestly have no idea. One minute, he and Jesse were resolving some long-standing issues and the next, poof! He's gone in a gust of wind. An _unnatural_ gust of wind mind you."

"What do you mean disappeared? Like, magic or something?" Millie asked, face the epitome of skepticism. She laughed. "Come on, I think you can do better than that."

Barely managing to hold back a growl, Jesse glared at the other woman. "You can't do better than the truth. Maybe if you hadn't been unconscious and needing to be dragged around like a useless lump, you would have seen that with your own eyes."

"You know what? I appreciate what you did getting me out of Mama's clutches – you were right, I'm not exactly cut out for their kind of work. And," she looked like the next words hurt her to admit. "I realized pretty quickly that running away probably wasn't the best decision I've ever made in my life. I need to get back home."

Thea clapped her hands together. "Well then, you're in luck! The three of us can help you get back and hopefully find some kind of clue as to our missing friend's whereabouts. Now, where are we headed?"

"Double Ds Casino."

* * *

 **Barry, Kara, Oliver, Nyssa, Caitlin, Sara, Ava –** _ **Double Ds,**_ **Doc's Office**

"All joking aside, it is good to see you awake, Barry," Oliver said once he'd gotten over his pouty moment. "You missed Tommy's breakdown of events prior to our arrival but, suffice to say, it looks like our roles are going to be supporting ones this time out."

Barry cocked his head. "And you're okay with that? Usually you're all, 'No! I can do this myself. I don't need anyone's help! I am Green Arrow!'" The speedster adopted a gravelly voice that amused the rest of the group and brought a small twitch to Oliver's eye. "You know, until Nyssa or Kara or Thea or Sara or Ava or Caitlin or Laurel or Felicity or Samantha or _anyone_ of the female persuasion smack you out of it."

Oliver hung his head. "I think I liked you better when you were unconscious. Go back to sleep, Barry."

"Aw! I love you too, Boo," Flash teased, grin on his face. He looked to the rest of the room with a raised brow. "What did I miss?"

"Background information regarding the situation here on The Strip. It seems our friend Thomas is at the center of a love affair gone awry," Nyssa explained easily, much like she would back home when breaking down a criminal's dossier. "And has now been tasked with saving his love by her fathers who were the ones to _encourage_ him to break up with her in the first place."

Barry glanced at Tommy in mild surprise. "Wow. That's certainly…something. Is there a reason they are all gung-ho about you finding her?"

Tommy nodded. "There's been talk of the Jennies-Blade alliance getting ready to move on the Dappers. Jax and I brought that info in initially and we've been waiting for an attack or something for a couple of months now. We think Millie might be the catalyst that gives them what they need to attack."

"Girly knows the ins and outs of the Dans like the back of her hand. So does her sister, actually. Papa and Doc wanted to ensure that we'd be covered if either of them met an unfortunate end," Fixer elaborated, taking the medical supplies back from Caitlin and storing them away. "I'd hazard a guess and say Millie's pissed off enough to spill something and even if she's not, Mama and Cutter ain't exactly above interrogation."

"What are the chances she realizes her mistake and escapes?" Sara asked, a frown of concentration worrying her forehead.

Tommy gave a shrug and sighed. "Millie is…unpredictable at the best of times. I can't imagine she's thinking rationally right now but I also can't see her intentionally hurting her dads. She loves them, and she knows that any attack on them could spread to her sister and niece who she is absolutely devoted to. I think she'll keep quiet."

"Well, if it's all the same to you," Oliver said, standing from his seat by Nyssa. "I'd rather not leave that to chance. My friends and I know how to handle ourselves in a fight and we're willing to help you get her back. We just need to—"

"FUCK YOU!" _CRASH!_

A scream and a crash from somewhere outside the office stole everyone's attention, alarm flashing across each face.

"Is that a normal occurrence?" Caitlin asked, her gaze flicking from the door to Tommy and Fix.

Both men shook their heads though only the latter answered. "Nope. That's a new one on me. Whatever it is, I'm sure security has it under control."

"GET THE FUCK _OFF_ ME!"

"Well that certainly doesn't _sound_ like it's under control," Ava snarked, instinctively slipping toward Sara. They'd been in so many battles with each other it would've been strange _not_ to be by her side. "Do you think it's the other gangs?"

Tommy shrugged. "A straight up attack doesn't sound like something my father would do, but with Mama and the Jennies to bolster their numbers…I guess it's a possibility."

"I…I know that voice. That's _Alex_!" Kara declared moving toward the door and opening it without even looking back.

"Kara!" Barry called after her, eyes widening in alarm. "Kara, wait!" He raced after her, throwing his jacket on hastily and wincing when his shoulder protested the movement. "Sonuvabitch!"

Oliver shot a look at Nyssa before the couple ran out after their friends, mentally gearing up for a fight, the rest of the group following close behind.

* * *

 **Alex, Cisco, Winn, Gypsy –** _ **Main Floor**_ **, Double Ds Casino**

There were a lot of things that Alex expected in life: Kara to find a nice boy to settle down with and start a family, her mother to continue to harass her when it came to her job and its inherent risks, winding up alone and childless because the one woman she thought she'd found to share all that with her didn't want children and she was too afraid to really follow through on her own.

Seeing said ex standing in front of her, a sneer of derision on her normally kind face, and holding onto the same precious little girl Alex had run into earlier at the park nearly short-circuited her brain.

"Well, I didn't know you and daddy were letting in the riff-raff now, father," the Maggie doppelganger said to her father, disdain dripping from every word. "If I had known I'd be running into trash at the casino, I would've left Eva safe at home. You know I don't like having my daughter among the rabble."

 _That_ shut-down Alex's brain.

"We aren't, sweetie-pie, I don't know how she got in here looking like that." Not-Joe snapped his fingers and, from seemingly nowhere, James Olsen appeared at his side. "Casanova, do me a favor and get rid of the crazy here, would you? She's disturbing my daughter and grandbaby."

James nodded obediently. "Right away, Papa." He turned and grabbed hold of Alex's arm, pulling her toward the exit only to run right into Winn, who held up his hands – though whether it was in surrender or an attempt to calm the situation no one could tell.

"Whoa there, man," the Earth-38 whiz-kid began. "Let's all just relax, yeah? She's with us – we just picked her up from a…uh, a-a-a _costume_ party where she was Rosie the Riveter?"

"Sounded like a question, bro," Cisco called from his seat beside Gypsy at the bar, the couple watching the scene unfold with drinks in their hands. "Also, I think you're about twenty years too early for that reference to hold any weight."

Winn rolled his eyes. "Regardless, the party didn't go well so we brought her here to have a good time and try to forget about it. We didn't realize there was a dress code or else we would've stopped by the house for her to change before coming here. So, I'll just take her with me and we'll get out of your hair."

He grabbed the still comatose Danvers by the hand and tugged. He nearly stumbled when she didn't budge so much as an inch, James' grip still tight on her arm.

"You're the ones who brought this dirty _heathen_ into my father's place of business?" Maggie 2.0 hissed, clutching her daughter close to her breast. "In that case, James, Eddie, please remove them _all_ from my sight. Forcefully, if you prefer."

This time James' grip on Alex's arm was strong enough to startle the DEO agent out of her stupor. "FUCK YOU!" she roared, hissing in pain at the iron like hold. She was positive there was going to be bruising before their misadventure was over. With a sharp tug, she managed to pull away from the taller man, though she stumbled into a nearby table sending glassware and dishes crashing to the floor.

Winn moved to help her, but Eddie shoved him out of the way and reached for her. Alex rolled away, ignoring the shards of glass and scattered cutlery in favor of evading the short-haired blonde. Pushing herself to her feet, Alex took up a fighting stance ready to engage both men, but another pair of arms wrapped her. Snarling, she writhed and pulled against her captor with little success. Glancing over her shoulder she was greeted with the stony visage of Ray Palmer who's constantly benevolent attitude belayed his strength in the real world.

"GET THE FUCK _OFF_ ME!"

"Sorry, ma'am," Ray said, showing that his sometimes-detrimental politeness still existed. "But you're making quite a scene and we can't have you—GAH!"

A flash of blonde hair and a fist to the chin sent the big man stumbling, nearly flooring him in one go as Kara appeared in her sister's line of sight, a terrifying look on her face. " _Nobody_ touches my sister!"

In the blink of an eye, Kara's expression changed as she locked eyes with her sister. "Alex! It's so good to see you! I was starting to get a little worried you'd missed out on this _amazing_ adventure!"

"Fight now, talk later!"

"Kara! You...you have to…hoo!" Barry huffed, bent over with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. "I thought I was in _so_ much better shape than this!" He looked at his girlfriend and despite the jab at his cardio, concern was obvious in his eyes. "Babe, you need to be careful or—"

"Barry, drop!" Oliver shouted, jumping over a table in a rush to get to his friend.

Knowing better than to question the archer's command, Barry fell to one knee and heard the air being displaced as a beer bottle swung through the spot where his head had been moments before. Oliver used the kneeling speedster as a springboard, launching himself into a front flip at the growling visage of Eddie Thawne and landing a devastating drop kick on the man's head, knocking him out cold.

"Phew! Thanks for the save, Ollie! I can't say I would've enjoyed a bottle to the head," Barry laughed awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his head.

"You never _did_ learn to mind your surroundings," his mentor said, exasperated. "Looks like we'll have to up your training when we get out of here."

Kara, standing over the fallen Palmer Tech CEO, chimed in. "Totally agree with that!"

Barry whimpered but stood as several more familiar faces flooded into the main room: Josh 'Breacher' Reynolds, a couple of Team Arrow's newest recruits in Curtis Holt and Rene Rodriguez, David Singh, Quentin Lance, Harry Wells and the intimidating form of J'onn J'onzz surrounding the outnumbered heroes. With a grunt of discomfort, Not-Ray pulled himself to his feet, rubbing at his bleeding nose while James moved toward Alex once again.

"Ooh! A fight! And a veritable smorgasbord of handsome men willing to get their asses kicked!" Sara's enthusiastic declaration got a snort of amusement out of Nyssa and an eye roll from Ava, both of whom had followed the Time Captain into the fray once Oliver – pissed at seeing Barry charge recklessly after Kara – growled a curse of ' _dammit_ Barry!' and stormed after them. The blonde grimaced when she caught sight of her father's slightly younger evil twin. "Well, now I feel a little awkward including daddy dearest in that comment…but, fuck it! Let's go crazy!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere was pierced by a sustained chord from an organ, one of the members of the long-forgotten casino band striking the board.

Maggie, after sequestering her daughter away at the first signs of a potential fight, strode up to the stage and the free microphone, pulling it close and beginning to speak.

 **Maggie:** _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today_

" _To celebrate this thing called 'life,'_

" _Electric word life, it means forever and that's a mighty long time,_

" _But I'm here to tell you there's something else…the afterworld…"_

In stereotypical fashion, the scene in the casino was fraught with tension. Both sides stared each other down with either maniacal smiles (Sara, Rene, Kara, and somehow the still unconscious Eddie) or blatantly hostile scowls (everyone else). Knuckles were cracking in anticipation of the coming confrontation, all waiting for someone to break and make the first move.

 **Maggie:** _"A world of never-ending happiness,_

" _You can always see the sun, day or night,_

" _So, when you call up that shrink in Beverly Hills,_

" _You know the one, Dr. Everything'll-Be-Alright,_

" _Instead of asking him how much of your time is left,_

" _Ask him how much of your mind, baby…"_

A hard-hitting drum line started, the bass filling the room and alternating with a heavy pattern on the snare. An electric guitar riff whined its way into existence as the pulses of each fighter picked up, adrenaline beginning to flood their systems.

 **Maggie:** _"Cause in this life,_

" _Things are much harder than in the afterworld,_

" _In this life, you're on your own,_

" _And if de-elevator tries to bring you down,_

" _Go crazy! Punch a higher floor…WOO!"_

Like a gun going off, the energetic shout broke the standoff between the two groups, and they charged.

Nyssa made contact first, engaging both Rene and Curtis at once. She ducked beneath a wild swing from the overzealous Wild-Dog double and countered with an uppercut, using her hips and momentum to power her attack, and caught him under the chin. Before she could press her advantage with the dazed man she was forced to lean back and away from a roundhouse kick courtesy of Curtis, thankful that the swift assault missed her by inches. It seemed the duos reluctant teamwork carried over into this reality.

Rene shook his head clear and came at the ex-assassin again, arms raised in a boxer's guard to protect his face. He and Curtis nodded at each other and moved toward Nyssa in tandem.

 **Maggie:** _"If you don't like the world you're living in,_

" _Take a look around, at least you got friends,_

" _You see I called my old lady, for a friendly word,_

" _She picked up the phone, dropped it on the floor,_

"' _Ah-s ah-s' is all I heard,_

" _Are we gonna let de-elevator bring us down?_

" _Oh, no let's go!"_

On the opposite side of the room, Sara and Ava were each dealing with their own opponents – Quentin and the dream iteration of Wells respectively – who, despite the notable age difference, were holding their own rather well.

"You know, when I imagined you meeting my father, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Sara joked, fending off a series of punches from the elder Lance. "In fact, it actually feels _really_ wrong to be fighting him right now."

"You want me to meet your dad?" Ava allowed her attention to slip for a moment and received a punch to the gut for her trouble. _This_ Harrison Wells reminded her a lot of the Earth-2 version Team Flash currently housed. "Oof! We'll talk once we're done, okay?"

Sara winced and heaved a heavy breath before catching her father's arm and backhanding him across the face. She followed with a powerful push-kick that sent the man staggering into a cluster of chairs and over a table. "…shit."

She couldn't figure out which instance the curse applied to.

 **Maggie:** _"Let's go crazy,_

" _Let's go nuts,_

" _Let's look for the purple banana,_

" _Until they put us in the truck, let's go…!"_

Meanwhile, sitting at the bar, Cisco and Gypsy had been joined by Caitlin and Winn, both of whom scrambled out of the way moments before the fighting began. Though they were both receiving hand-to-hand training, neither felt particularly well-versed enough to step into the middle of the chaos surrounding them.

"Shouldn't we…be helping them?" Cisco asked hesitantly, not really wanting a positive answer but feeling the question needed to be asked.

Gypsy took a long pull from the bottle of whisky in her hands and let loose a sigh of satisfaction before she responded. "Nah. I'm having a _wonderful_ time watching. It's like dinner and a show – only the show is a potential life and death scenario and dinner is liquor." She paused, considering her words, then grinned widely. "Best. Night. Ever!"

Caitlin shook her head at the other woman's nonchalance and looked over around her at Cisco. "How much has she had?"

"Enough," the long-haired meta said with a grimace. "She started drinking earlier when we ran into her dad and…she hasn't stopped since."

Blinking in shock, Winn grabbed Caitlin's hand and squeezed. When she looked at him, he smirked. "I am _so_ glad I'm dating you. You're so…" he glanced at the mosh-pit like scuffle in front of them. "… _composed_. You know?"

Caitlin laughed. "You should have seen me _before_ Frost and I managed to work things out."

"She and Gypsy were _total_ besties," Cisco added. Then, in a faux whisper. "Sometimes, when she's really smashed, Gyps sings their special song. What was it again, babe?"

"Mejor te callas, _cabr_ _ó_ _n_! If you say one more word, I am going to _castrate_ you!"

" _Ice Ice Baby_! _Ice Ice Ba—_ WAAH! Gypsy, _no_!" Barely managing to duck away from the thrown bottle and squeaking as she picked up another, Cisco leapt up from his chair and bolted into the fray, hoping to lose his irate bottle-wielding girlfriend in the process.

"Ven aca, _pendejo_! Ven aca! It'll only hurt more if you run!"

Winn and Caitlin could only stare after them, bemused expressions on their faces. With another squeeze of her hand, Winn kissed the ice-metas temple.

" _So_ glad to be dating you."

 **Maggie:** _"We're all excited, but we don't know why,_

" _Maybe it's 'cause we're all gonna die,_

" _And when we do what's it all for, you better live now,_

" _Before the grim reaper come knocking on your door,_

" _Tell me, are we gonna let de-elevator bring us down?_

" _Oh, no let's go…!"_

Barry found himself squaring off against a surly looking Breacher. The not-so-meta man's face grew more and more pinched every time he charged and missed, the speedster able to dance out of reach just fast enough.

"Oh my God, I think I'm actually going to die!" When he initially met Gypsy's father, the man exuded danger and seemed to be the very embodiment of badass. Now, trying to stave off his demise, Barry realized that nothing had changed. "Are those brass knuckles?! Oof! Ow…they _are_ brass knuckles! Ollie! _Help_ me!"

Despite tangling with Ray and Signh – who, to Oliver's consternation, was incredibly agile and adept at dodging – the once and future force of truth and justice in Star City took a moment to respond. "I'm a little busy at the moment! It's time to put on your Big-Boy pants, Barry. Punch him _back_!"

"What a _brilliant_ idea, Oliver," snarked the CSI, sarcastic venom dripping from every word. "Why didn't _I_ think of just _punching him back_?! GAH!" Another of Breacher's attacks landed, this time tagging the speedster in the ribs and leaving a throbbing pain in its wake. "Oooh, that's gonna leave a mark."

Oliver's fist finally connected with Singh's face, his sharp hook taking the man out of the fight completely and sending him crashing into Breacher, giving Barry room to breathe. "There. You happy now? Don't say I never do anything for you, Barry. Also, don't get used to me saving your ass whenever you cry about it. Next time, I might not have an extra opponent to throw into _yours_!"

With a well-placed roundhouse kick – he'd practiced that particular maneuver _a lot_ – Barry had the stunned Breacher on his knees where he immediately delivered a pair of heavy jabs to the man's nose, leaving him down for the count. Turning to the archer, he saw him finishing Ray off with a well-placed knee to the face.

"Seriously, I can just _feel_ the love you have for me. It's borderline erotic. But, like, on the _high_ side of the borderline, you know?"

" _How_ did we wind up friends? Was I drunk? Like, _really_ drunk? I think I was drunk."

 **Maggie:** _"Let's go crazy,_

" _Let's go nuts,_

" _Let's look for the purple banana,_

" _Until they put us in the truck, let's go…!"_

Here an elaborate instrumental improvisation began, while Maggie bounced up and down, her head moving side to side with the beat.

Winn, noting the woman's interesting moves, guffawed. "Ha! She _totally_ looks like a _Charlie Brown_ character!" His humor was short-lived as a wayward bottle – courtesy of the still rampaging Gypsy – smashed into his head from across the room. His vision went black briefly before stars took over. "OH! Oh _God!_ What's happening?! I'm _dying!_ I can't see!"

"Sorry about that, bro," Cisco called over his shoulder, fleeing from his hiding place behind the DEO tech once he locked eyes with his irate girlfriend. "Collateral damage! AH!"

" _Puta_ madre! Stay _still_ cabrón!"

Winn shook his head violently, though immediately regretted it when a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Oh _God_ , this is _it_! This is where I die!"

After determining the damage was – surprisingly – negligible, Caitlin found herself stifling a giggle at her boyfriend's antics. He didn't get out in the field much, so she supposed his mini-meltdown wasn't too far off-base.

"You are _not_ dying, Winn," she soothed, grabbing his shoulder and putting a hand on his head to still the frantic flailing. "Just stop freaking out and I can get this fixed up, okay? You are _fine_ , I promise."

Taking a few more heaving gasps, Winn conceded. "WHAT?"

Caitlin winced at the unexpected outburst. "You are not _deaf_ , Winslow Schott Jr, so don't you dare keep yelling at me," she hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Okay, fine, fine. I'm cool. I'm fine."

 **Maggie:** _"C'mon, baby, let's go nuts! Yeah!_

" _Crazy! Let's go crazy!_

 _Are we gonna let the elevator bring us down?_

" _Oh, no let's go…!"_

It was odd, both Danvers sisters thought, that they wound up fighting J'onn with so many baddies to choose from. Still, if Kara punched a little harder than necessary or Alex hit below the belt a few more times than was strictly needed, neither woman called the other out on it.

It was amazingly therapeutic.

"I've never hated J'onn, you know?" Alex commented with a vicious grin as she landed yet another knee to the stumbling man's groin. "But there _have_ been a few times when he's really pissed me off."

Kara slammed her fist into Sorta-J'onn's chest, her expression mirroring Alex's. "Oh, believe me, I know! This is for that first year of grief he _insisted_ on giving me."

Alex laughed awkwardly at the Kryptonian's words. "Hehe…um, not to distract you from your…uh, revenge, sis, but…you're not still angry at _me_ about that, are you? Because, if you are…not gonna lie, I don't want to be near you while you're in such a punch-y, kick-y mood."

"Meh, I mostly forgave you for _most_ of it day of."

Alex swallowed. "Mostly?"

Kara grinned.

 **Maggie:** _"Dr. Everything'll be alright,_

" _Will make everything go wrong,_

" _Pills and thrills and daffodils will kill,_

" _Hang tough children!_

" _He's coming, he's coming,_

" _Coming! Take me away!"_

As the music began to wind down, the electric guitar taking the opportunity to whine its way through a waning riff, the rest of the Earth-1/38 allies who hadn't already dealt with their opponents put the finishing touches on their fights, successfully ending the fight just as the song came to an end and the inhabitants of the casino went back to their routines as if nothing had changed.

Two audible clicks – the tell-tale sound of the hammer of a gun being cocked – echoed through the now silent room, one slightly ahead of the other.

Looking up, Barry felt a wave of terror flood him a second time upon seeing the barrel of a gun pressed firmly to the back of Kara's head, her eyes wide in shock. Next to her, looking absolutely livid, Alex too was being held at gunpoint, though she was face to face with her captor, the cold steel fixed on her forehead. Sparing a quick glance at the gun's owners, the speedster's fell open in shock.

Leonard Snart, expression stuck somewhere between annoyance and amusement, stood behind Kara and at his side the stocky form of Mick Rory stood, silent and intimidating.

Really, the entire group of heroes was hard-pressed to find anything out of the ordinary.

Bedecked in pin-striped suits, the criminals-turned-Legends cut rather impressive figures. Snart's outfit was a deep blue with a red tie and pocket square and contrasted sharply with Mick's ensemble, a vibrant red inverse of the cold-loving crook's attire, both their shoes impeccably shined – brown and black, respectively. Sitting atop their heads, perched purposely at an angle to give the two a rather sinister look, were appropriately colored fedoras.

"Let's all just calm down now, shall we?" Snart drawled with a glance around at both his fallen allies and the disgruntled looking heroes. "It would be a shame if we had to paint the main floor – crimson just does _not_ agree with he color scheme."

Papa, who had been standing off to the side watching the entire fight with interest, addressed the new arrivals. "Len, I was wondering where the hell you two were. As far as protection goes, I'm a little disappointed it took you so long to get here."

"Apologies, Papa. Doc needed us to run an errand for him. When we got back, we heard the kerfuffle and got here as soon as we could."

Mick grunted in confirmation.

"Well, you got here when I needed you, so I guess I'll let it slide. Where _is_ my husband anyway?"

"In his office. When we got back there was blood all over the couch and Tommy and Fix were standing around looking guilty as all get out. When we left, he was chewing them out for messing the place up."

Papa nodded. "There's always trouble when that kid is involved." He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As much as it pains me to say it, I'm actually rather impressed with whoever the hell these people are. Let's hold off on killing them and see if we can't come to some sort of agreement."

His words satisfied Snart who released the hammer on his gun and tucked it away. Mick, on the other hand, looked supremely disappointed at the lack of violence and was reluctant to stow away his weapon.

"Mick," Snart said. He didn't raise his voice, but the warning was clear.

An angry growl was the only response before the other mobster removed his gun from Alex's forehead.

"So," Papa started, addressing the group in front of him. "Let's start with introductions, shall we? At least with the people still conscious. You, with the scruff and the 'I've-got-something-shoved-up-my-ass' expression on your face – who the hell are you?"

It was Oliver's turn to growl at the older man's pointed look and he threw Barry and Sara a scathing glare when they snorted, electing to ignore Nyssa's smirk as he mumbled the first half of his words. "Not that it's gonna matter when we get out of here, but my name is Oliver. This is Barry, Kara, Nyssa, Sara, Ava, Alex and," he sighed heavily as he gestured to the far end of the room where Cisco was still fleeing his girlfriend. "Those two are Cisco and Gypsy. The couple at the bar very wisely not getting involved are Caitlin and Winn. My friends and I were looking for somewhere to lie low after a confrontation with Eobard Thawne." The archer noted Papa's slight eye twitch showing the name was not unfamiliar. "Tommy offered his assistance and brought us here to Doc Stein's office, hence the blood."

"Uh huh. What were you all getting up to that would warrant an attack by one of the Blades? More specifically, one of Cutter's inner circle?"

"That's actually on me, Papa."

Tommy's voice caught everyone's attention as he and Fixer emerged from behind the 'Employees Only' door, followed closely by Stein. Both younger men looked like they had been given a firm dressing down and, if the expression on Stein's face was any indication, the reprimand had indeed been something to behold.

"Thawne came after me, not them. He said…he said my father'd had enough and finally decided to put a hit on me." Though he had talked a big game to the others earlier, the slight stumble as he admitted his father's actions out loud hit Tommy hard.

Papa and Stein picked up on this and, while the former didn't react outwardly, his husband placed a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I am sorry about that, Thomas. Rest assured, you will always have a place here with the Dans." He exchanged a look with Papa who rolled his eyes but quickly caved. The conversation lulled before Stein sighed. "While I am not _unmoved_ by your plight, Thomas, I have to ask: did you find Millie?"

Maggie came back into the room, Eva tucked securely in her arms and watching Tommy curiously. "Wait, you mean Millie's missing?! Since when? I know I was out of town for a couple of days, but I feel like a missing sister is something you _tell_ a sibling about!" She turned a glare on her fathers. "What the hell?"

"Please, Margaret, not right now," Stein pleaded before bringing his attention back to Tommy. "Well?"

"Yeah, about that…"

" _DADDIES!"_

As one, the group snapped their eyes to the source of the shout and saw a woman who could only be Millie Foss all but sprinting to Papa and Stein. However, when she reached them, she seemed to remember that she was still pissed off at what they'd done. So, as smoothly as she could, she instead shifted over to Maggie and gave her sister and niece a dazzling smile as she hugged them.

"Hey sis! Miss me? And how's my favorite niece?"

"Millicent!" Doc cried, moving to meet his wayward daughter but, at the look she threw at him, decided it was best to keep his distance for the moment.

"Auntie Millie!" Evangeline squealed from her mother's arms, face alight with joy. Wiggling frantically, the girl managed to get Maggie to pass her into her aunt's embrace.

Raising an inquisitive brow, Maggie greeted her sister. "Hey sis. Word is you were M.I.A. for a bit."

"Yeah. I…needed to get away from our fathers," she explained while playfully nuzzling into her niece's hair.

"Oh? What'd they do that sent you running to the Jennies?"

"Threatened my boyfriend into cheating on me because daddy doesn't like him."

"Wow." Both women threw dark looks at their fathers, though only Doc looked sufficiently chastised, Papa instead crossing his arms and scowling. "You okay though?"

Planting a kiss on Eva's forehead, much to the child's delight, Millie nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. I was doing perfectly fine until _these_ bozos showed up, knocked me out, and then followed me here." She jerked a thumb at the trio walking up behind her.

"Well when you say it like that it makes us sound gangster," Thea admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "Don't forget you were _literally_ shaking in your pretty little shoes, _Millicent_."

"Yeah, Princess," Jesse added with a glower, apparently fed up with the woman's attitude. "We _saved_ your ass from those psycho bitches. How about a little gratitude?"

"Ah!" Eva's eyes went wide, and she turned to Maggie. "Mommy she said a bad word!"

Roy didn't miss a beat, gasping with faux offense. "Language! Don't be so uncouth, Jesse."

Said speedster glared at him, unimpressed. "Fancy word for a reformed gangbanger. Did Thea get you a dictionary for your birthday?"

"Nyssa, actually."

Cue exasperated huff and yet another scowl.

Kara, unable to contain her excitement any longer, bolted for the trio, a big grin on her face. "You guys! It's so good to see you!" She pulled Thea and Roy into a crushing hug before glomping Jesse. "I was beginning to get a little worried something happened to you."

As if she'd said the magic words, the three exchanged glances and shifted uncomfortably and Roy scratched at the back of his head.

"Yeah…about that…"

Barry, who'd followed his girlfriend at a more sedate pace, frowned as his eyes scanned the newly arrived group. "Where's Wally?"

All eyes were suddenly focused on Thea now, the question even halting Gypsy and Cisco's continued antics as the group waited for a response.

"We don't really know, to be honest," she said shaking her head. "One minute, we were talking with Millie trying to figure out what to do and the next, this freak mini-windstorm kicked up out of nowhere, tore through the park, and Wally was just gone."

"Wait," Sara said, eyes narrowed at the description. "That wind…it just came from nowhere?" At Thea's nod, the blonde turned to Oliver, Nyssa, and Ava. "Just like Thawne."

"That's…troubling," Ava mumbled, her mind working frantically to figure out just what was going on.

"Indeed. Having someone of _this_ reality spirited away is one thing. One of _us_ , however…" Nyssa trailed off, glancing at her husband. "That speaks of something _otherworldly_."

Though the couple didn't speak aloud, an entire conversation passed between them, resulting in Oliver cursing.

"Damn."

Those not in tune with the unspoken discussion that'd just taken place could only stare, waiting for the couple to explain. When it seemed nothing would be forthcoming, Cisco spoke.

"So, it's totally cool how you two are, like, psychic, but do you mind sharing your revelation with the rest of the class?"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by yet another squeal from Eva, who was now being tickled to death by both her mother and aunt, while Papa, Doc and Tommy watched on, the youngest of the three staring with unabashed longing.

As if feeling his gaze, Millie turned to face him, eyes meeting in an intense battle of wills for a moment before, without a word, she handed Eva back to Maggie and stalked toward the Moran heir, like a predator sizing up its prey. When she finally stood in front of him there was a long, drawn out silence and the enraptured onlookers – including a pouting Oliver (who looked like someone stepped on his moment) – were transfixed on what would happen next.

"Millie—"

 _SMACK!_

A collective hiss of sympathy and a group wince followed the Dans diva's vicious slap.

" _That_ is for letting my dads scare you into _actually_ finding some hussy to mack on to make me believe you were cheating on me." Tommy stared, wide-eyed as Millie moved even closer, eyes narrowed dangerously. Then, she swooped in and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving the man in a blinking stupor. She pulled away, giving him a tender look. " _That_ is for being willing to sacrifice your happiness for me."

Hope sprung up in Tommy's eyes. "So, we—"

"We'll talk about it," Millie said, glancing around and remembering they had an audience. " _Later_."

Coming to his senses, Tommy flushed a deep red, eyes darting every which way in an effort to avoid anything that even remotely resembled eye contact.

Sara leaned over to Oliver and Thea. "He's _totally_ different than our Tommy."

"Oh yeah," the archer chuckled with a smirk.

"Aww, he's so embarrassed! He's so _cute_!" Thea gushed. Turning to her brother, she gave him her best puppy eyes. "Can we keep him?"

Sara laughed.

Once the drama of the moment passed Papa, looking surly and just the slightest bit peeved at the turn of events, addressed the other-worlders.

"It still pisses me off to say this, but you all put some of my best down without much of a fight. You've obviously got some skill."

Cisco waggled his eyebrows. "Hey, you said it. We're just badass like that." He flinched as Gypsy flicked his ear sharply and whined. "Ah! Babe!"

" _Callate_ tu boca. The grownups are talking."

Their exchange went ignored, Papa pressing forward. "Doc and I could use people of your caliber. We're standing on the brink of an all-out gang war and both the Blades and the Jennies have better fighters than we do."

Oliver glanced at Nyssa who merely gave him a raised brow. Turning to his comrades, he received several unsure looks and he understood where they were coming from: they _had_ just been assaulted by this man's cronies not five minutes ago. Who's to say this wasn't all one big trick? Of course, this wasn't the first time the archer had been in a situation such as this, and they knew that, so he'd take point for now.

"You realize we have no reason to trust you," Oliver stated bluntly, gaze focused on both men. "What could you possibly say or do that would endear us to your side?"

Stein fielded the question. "Papa and I would be greatly indebted to you. Despite being gangsters, our word is our bond. _We_ do not betray our allies."

His emphasis did not go missed by those who were partial to Tommy's story.

Again, the heroes exchanged looks, though now intrigue colored their gazes. Having the backing of at least one of The Strip's gangs – and the biggest one to boot – would at least give them somewhere to lie low should any future confrontations go wrong.

Oliver cocked his head. "You have our attention."

"Good. Before we get into the details, why don't you and yours head upstairs and freshen up?" Stein offered, a genial smile on his face. "I daresay we could all use a bit of a break after that…ruckus. Thomas? If you would show them to the Penthouse Villa? There should be plenty of room there."

Tommy, who had been swapping goofy smiles with a slightly more put together Millie, stood with a nod. "Yes sir, Doc." Throwing one last look at his possibly-no-longer-ex-girlfriend, he gestured for everyone to follow him. "Come on, let's get you all set up."

They trooped after the younger man, choosing to stay quiet until they were sequestered away from prying ears. Reaching the elevator – who's door was plated with gold – Tommy called the car down.

"Now there are a lot of you so, if we want to be comfy on the way up, I'd suggest we split up."

They didn't.

When the doors opened, a stunned Tommy and the bellhop stared in awe as, one after another, all the heroes stuffed themselves into the car. Almost no space was left between anyone, and the little that did remain existed around Tommy and the Double Ds employee as they pressed themselves into the walls. An errant thought ran through the young Moran's head that sardines had it better.

Noting their wide-eyed expressions, Nyssa smirked. "We work together. We are all _very_ close."

Sara snorted. "Well when you say it like _that_ …"

This set off a chain-reaction of giggles and poorly disguised snorts from everyone except Barry, who's consternation showed plain as day. There was a moment of silent communication between Oliver, Nyssa and Kara – a phenomenon that seemed to occur on a regular basis between the Fearsome Foursome (and rumored ménage à quatre by some of the more… _promiscuous_ of the team) and had baffled the brightest minds of their allied forces for far longer than they cared to admit – before the Kryptonian leaned into her boyfriend and asked what was wrong in a whisper.

"Barry?" she questioned again when he didn't answer right away.

He grimaced and then met her worried eyes, his own gaze hard. "It's nothing, Kara. Don't worry about it. Wouldn't want you to start _now_."

Just like that, the easy atmosphere evaporated, and every occupant of the elevator felt the tension skyrocket. Those who were familiar with the couple knew that Barry _never_ brushed Kara off so callously.

Something was wrong.

Kara stared at the speedster in shock, hurt pooling in her stomach. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she struggled to form words. Though they'd been together for a while now, she'd never been on the receiving end of Barry's ire – minor squabbles aside. To get it in _any_ capacity, in the middle of their current situation, for seemingly no reason whatsoever was not something she enjoyed.

Absently, she fiddled with the engagement ring on her finger.

Thankfully, the bright chime of the elevator cut short any additional awkwardness, signaling their arrival on the top floor.

"Uh…all ashore that's going ashore," Tommy tried, still squeezed into the back of the car. "The whole top floor is yours to do with what you will. Since Doc was the one who gave you the villa and the time to freshen up, I'd say you've got about an hour or so before they expect to see you downstairs." He paused and looked the group over one last time. "I guess I'll see you down there."

They watched as he hit the button for the main floor and the doors closed.

"I am going to ask the question that is on everyone's mind," Nyssa said the moment the elevator was moving.

"Nyssa…" Oliver started in the hope of heading off.

"No, Ollie, I think we all deserve to know what the _fuck_ that was just now. Care to enlighten us, Barry?" The former Ra's asked heatedly, not a fan of the speedster's most recent actions. There was one rule – aside from the Big Belly Ten Commandments, which were sacred – that every member of Team Legendary Super Flarrow followed without question.

 _Nobody_ makes Supergirl cry.

Looking over at her favorite blonde, Nyssa gritted her teeth at the downcast watery blue eyes. "Well, Flash?"

Shaking his head, Barry threw the lead Legend a cross look. "You know, Nyssa, I don't really feel like justifying myself to you right now. So _back_ _off_."

Everyone but Nyssa and Oliver visibly recoiled at the CSI's heated return. The Star City couple had picked up on _something_ earlier with the super-duo though they didn't know what. Nyssa it seemed, was bent on provoking a confrontation. The archer had noticed a few peculiar shifts in his wife's behavior lately, though nothing as blatant as this.

Nyssa stepped up to Barry, her shorter frame losing none of its intimidation factor against Barry's towering one in her rage. "Watch yourself, Barry. Let us not forget that in this world your powers do not exist. Piss me off and I will put you in your place!"

Barry's nostrils flared, and his eyes flashed as something in Nyssa's words hit home, and with a harsh huff, he stomped toward the balcony. He threw open the sliding door, and slammed it closed before crossing his arms and staring out over The Strip, the tension in his body obvious.

"Well, _that_ could've gone better," Cisco drawled sarcastically and glaring at the ex-Leaguer. "I know he wasn't being Happy-Barry, but what the hell, Nyssa?"

Oliver's hand catching Nyssa's arm was the only thing that saved the meta from having a face full of pissed off ex-assassin. "Do not stand there and tell me that you found _nothing_ wrong with that exchange, Francisco! Coming from Barry Allen, mild-mannered CSI, that was essentially a slap to the face."

"Extreme, but not _un_ true," Sara conceded with a grimace, sitting next to Kara and wrapping an arm around the Kryptonian, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Caitlin took a seat on Supergirl's other side, patting her knee. "You okay?"

Kara nodded, sniffling. "Y-yeah, Cait. 'm fine."

"Still, I think we could have handled that differently," Cisco repeated and then flinched when Gypsy pinched his side. "Gah! What is your problem, woman?!" He looked at his girlfriend searchingly but only got an eyeroll in return.

"Excuse me for not wanting to see my best friend hurt for no damn reason!" Nyssa thundered, fire in her eyes and a fierce expression on her face. "Whatever provoked Barry's reaction he could have dealt with it like an adult, and not some temperamental _child_!"

Eyes narrowing, Oliver gently pulled her away. "Okay, Nyssa, just calm down, alright? There's nothing to be gained from yelling at each other." He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Is everything okay? You've been on edge lately and it's kind of throwing me for a loop. What's wrong? What's going on?"

She stared into his eyes and he could see the internal fight brewing behind her own. Swallowing, Nyssa shook her head. "It is nothing, Beloved. I am just not used to knowing so little about a situation and, though I have a sense of what is going on between Kara and Barry, I do not like the way he addressed it."

"I know, Nys, I know." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. "I can talk to him and see exactly what's going on, but it's going to be up to him to let me in. Granted, he's better at that than most people, but I think whatever this is has him spooked." He felt his wife sigh into his neck and knew that she'd picked up on his double meaning. "Why don't you check up on Kara? See if Caitlin and Sara need any help."

Nyssa nodded.

She leaned back to look into his eyes and, as she took a deep breath, Oliver was sure she wanted to say something. Instead, she closed her mouth, gave him a tight smile and walked over to kneel in front of the softly crying Kryptonian.

Oliver stared after her for a moment, a million thoughts bouncing around in his head. He shook his head – he had a brooding speedster to deal with.

* * *

Hearing the door behind him slide open, Barry scowled, pretty sure he knew who it was. "I don't want to talk right now, Kara. Go back inside." A pause and then more gently. "Please."

"Well, I'm glad to see your manners are still intact, even if they are a bit late." Oliver's voice responded, amusement coloring his tone. "But I'm going to have to say no."

Barry dropped his head in defeat. "What do you want, Oliver?"

"I want to know why one of the nicest guys I know is being a complete jackass to _the_ nicest person I know." Crossing his arms, the archer moved to stand next to his friend, taking in the beautiful tableau of the city below. It struck him, then, that they'd been in almost this exact same situation only a few years ago.

Granted, the stakes were significantly higher, and Barry's problem seemed to _be_ Kara rather than _about_ her.

Instead of brushing him off like Oliver expected him to, Barry turned to look at him, gaze shifting from hard to scared in an instant. He licked his lips as his eyes darted around, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted.

"It's Kara," he said after a moment.

Oliver raised a brow. "Obviously."

"Well, no, not so much _her_ as her _actions_ , you know?" Barry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "She's not…she shouldn't…she _can't_ do this!"

"Ok, Barry, you're not making any sense," Oliver interrupted after the speedster's blundered attempt at a complete sentence. "Take a breath and calm down."

Following the older man's advice, Barry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, held it for a second, and exhaled out of his mouth, shuddering. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Whatever is going on obviously upsets you but bottling it up isn't going to do you any good, Barry. I'm the _perfect_ example of that, you know?" Oliver smirked seeing the small lift at the corner of the speedster's lips. "It might not be the easiest thing to talk about, but, if there's anybody who'd just shut up and listen, it's me. So, just start at the very beginning. I've heard it's a very good place to start."

Nodding, Barry turned away from the skyline and leaned against the railing to face Oliver, chuckling. "Your wife's head would've exploded at that reference. I'm impressed, though. I thought you begged off before we got to Julie Andrews night."

"I did. But, the whole Nazi wedding debacle kind of put me in the mood for a lighter take on the Third Reich."

"You realize they have to flee their home in order _not_ to be murdered, right?"

"Details. Besides, that's not what I was trying to get you to talk about."

Barry sighed. "I know, I know. It's just…I guess…" he struggled to keep a straight face, swallowing thickly. "Kara's not as invulnerable as we all thought, you know? A week ago, I walked into the med bay at the DEO and thought she was dead, Ollie. I thought our _daughter_ was dead! If wasn't for Clark and a _shit load_ of luck, they would be. I'd _never_ seen Kara so lifeless and it scared the ever-living hell out of me."

He paused to take a shuddering breath. "Then we get dragged into this crazy adventure where we don't have our powers and she's running head first into any dangerous situation that presents itself! She's not _thinking_ , Oliver!"

"I seem to recall a certain someone who was guilty of the same thing not too long ago."

"But you helped me change that!" Barry said heatedly. "You and Nyssa made me think on my actions before I got into a fight or a situation that looked like it was going to get messy. I _learned_! And then, when Kara joined up with us, you two started training her to do the same and she was doing okay and then…Reign happened. Oliver, she was pregnant and told me that she was only working with the DEO as a consultant! But she threw herself into that fight anyway!"

Now things were making sense to the archer.

"Barry…"

"Her recklessness nearly cost me my whole world." He shook his head and looked about ready to break down. "And I hate myself for being so selfish and for wanting Kara to keep her nose clean but, Ollie, you told me a while back that guys like us don't love often but when we do…we love _hard_. I realized something the other day after Caitlin told us about our miracle. Kara had finally passed out from exhaustion and emotional upheaval and was sleeping in my arms. I just watched her for a while; tear tracks down her cheeks, bruises finally beginning to fade, and a broken smile on her lips…and it hit me."

"What?" Oliver asked with some trepidation in his voice, concerned at the slippery slope Barry looked to be traveling.

Looking up, Barry locked eyes with the man who'd done so much for him. "That there is _nothing_ that I wouldn't do for her…for _them._ There's no line I wouldn't cross if it meant keeping Kara and our daughter safe, Oliver." He sighed and looked up to the almost starless sky, the lights of The Strip keeping the celestial bodies' shine in check. "Except…I don't know how to protect her from herself."

Breathing out a sigh of his own – in relief, thankfully – Oliver let the silence hang for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "Honestly, Barry, I'm the same way when it comes to Nyssa and William, so I won't try to dissuade you with some bullshit line about being the hero Central City deserves—"

"Seriously, when did you find the time to watch all these movies?!"

"—because when it comes to those we love, reason kind of goes out the window." Oliver plowed right through Barry's startled exclamation. "But I've also learned that you can't try to stifle who they are in the process. If you do that, you're only going to succeed in driving a wedge between you and Kara, Barry. Ask anyone who's worked with me in the last six years – they hate it."

Barry stayed quiet, though this time it was contemplative and not pained. Finally, he spoke. "How am I supposed to get her to stop?"

"You talk to her. Tell her everything you told me and even what you didn't. It's been a long time since I've seen you this torn up about something, Barry, and I think you and Kara need to sit down and really talk about this. You love her, and she loves you, but that doesn't mean it's always going to be sunshine and daisies. Especially if you never talk about the big stuff." He clapped the younger man's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Talk to her."

With a swallow, Barry nodded. "Right."

Both men were startled when music and raised voices met their ears and, looking in through the sliding glass doors, they saw an interesting sight.

"What the what?"

"Oh, dear _God_ …"

* * *

Inside the main bathroom of the villa, Nyssa was holding Kara's hair out of her face as she dealt with a sudden bout of morning sickness.

"I don't…understand!" Wheezed the blonde in between dry heaves. "If this world is supposed to be in our heads, why am I still throwing up?! This is my least favorite part of being pregnant!"

Nyssa grinned slightly, though it went completely missed by Kara as she dove back into the toilet and emptied meager contents of her stomach. "Yes, I have to say this _is_ one of the more unwelcome aspects of having a child. Though, if you were to ask me, the unabashed weight gain and subsequent ballooning are far more unfavorable."

Mid heave, Kara froze.

She pulled her head up and stared at her best friend with wide eyes as the other woman's words hit her like a slap to the face. Unfortunately, when she opened her mouth to question the Demon's Heir, what she'd been keeping at bay came surging forth and she was forced back down, or risk vomiting all over Nyssa.

"Thank you for redirecting your bodily upheaval away from me. I am rather fond of this outfit, circumstances notwithstanding. A beat. "Also, I would not have liked being covered in essence of Kara."

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Kara scowled. "You're lucky I'm not a vindictive person or I _would_ have done just that! You can't just drop that kind of a bomb out of the blue, Nyssa! How long have you known?!"

Despite her annoyance, Kara could do nothing to keep the excitement out of her voice or the joy from her eyes. It warmed Nyssa's heart to see her friend perking up again, though she knew her distraction would only last for a few minutes at most.

"I have known for a little over two days. You are the first person I have told so I will need to schedule something with Caitlin when we get back, but…I am pretty sure," she finished lamely though the delivery was lost on Kara in the blonde's exuberance.

"Oh, Nyssa, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Kara gushed, pulling the stoic ravenette into a crushing hug that, had they been in the real world, would have devastated the ex-assassin's ribs. "I get to be the godmother, right? Oh, wait! I get to be there for the birth, right?! Oh my Rao I am so excited!"

Seeing her best friend starting to shiver in glee, Nyssa slapped a hand over the woman's mouth. " _Please_ , Kara, don't squeal. I know you are ecstatic, but I would rather the others not know until I am ready."

After receiving several rapid nods, she pulled her hand away and sat back, face still an emotionless mask.

This time, Kara noticed.

"Hey, why aren't you happy? This is an amazing thing, Nyssa! You and Oliver have created _life_!"

" _That_ is not the reason we are in the bathroom, Kara. I just wanted you to be happy for a moment before we talked about what exactly is going on between you and Barry."

As expected, that took the wind out of Kara's sails almost instantly.

"I…I really don't know. I mean I've noticed he's been a lot clingier and more protective since everything with Reign went down, but he's never lashed out like that. I just don't get it. I don't remember doing anything to set him off." She wrapped her arms around her knees, thankful the dress she wore allowed her enough freedom to do so and curled up into a ball.

"Nothing comes to mind?" Nyssa questioned, her brow furrowed as she tried to recall anything since meeting up with the others.

Kara shook her head. "I mean, if anything, _I_ should be the one pissed off at him – he got shot for Rao's sake!"

"Ah," Nyssa said in realization, recalling Barry's words in the moments before Thawne fired. "I see now."

"Really?" Kara asked, head popping up. "That was fast. What is it?"

"Let us look at it from Barry's perspective: not even a month ago, the woman he loves with every fiber of his being was beaten to within an inch of her life in a battle of raw strength – something that we _all_ thought impossible – and he believed that the child both of you created to be lost before she ever took her first breath." Kara winced at that, the near reality still fresh in her mind. "I realize it was traumatic for you, Kara, but Barry had to live with that horror for three weeks."

Swallowing the building guilt, Kara hugged her knees tighter. "I know. When he told me…I felt like my world ended. I couldn't breathe or focus on anything except the agonizing pain in my heart. I never want to feel that way again."

"The same could be said for all of us," Nyssa said softly, moving to sit beside the blonde before continuing with the run down. "Next, we are surprised by a fifth-dimensional being with a music theatre fetish who throws us into an alternate reality with no more than a grin and a passing mention of death being permanent and powers not working."

"Okay, but I don't see how that—"

" _Which_ ," continued Nyssa with a little more force. "You promptly forgot during the confrontation with Eobard Thawne. That, in turn, resulted in Barry taking a bullet for you when you know, had you waited just a moment longer, one of us with copious experience without powers would have taken the man down." Taking a breath, she gave her friend a soft smile. "That is not to say that you are incapable. In fact, you are growing by leaps and bounds but, in this instance, I would have erred on the side of caution."

Kara shrunk in on herself even more, face falling again despite Nyssa's acknowledgment. She didn't speak this time, just waited for the newly-pregnant vigilante to continue.

"Finally, we have what happened no more than a half-hour ago when you rushed off on your own."

This drew a scowl from the blonde. "It was _Alex_ screaming! There's no way I was going to hesitate with my _sister_ in trouble."

Nyssa nodded. "Nor would I ask you to. However, this comes back to one of the most important lessons Oliver and I have been trying to instill in you for the last few years: _think_ before you _leap_. Had the situation been something graver, you could very well have been killed with us _unable to help_!" The last is said with force and, picking her head up, Kara saw the corners of Nyssa's eyes start to water.

Guilt tore at her.

"Not to mention that your sister is every bit as capable of defending herself as Oliver, Sara, Ava or I am."

They fell into a contemplative silence, during which Nyssa began to run her fingers comfortingly through Kara's hair, allowing the emotionally shocked blonde a chance to recover herself. Judging by the heavy sigh and flood of tension leaving her body, it was working.

"How do I fix this, Nyssa?" Kara whispered, her words barely audible even in the quiet of the bathroom. "How am I supposed to apologize for being _myself_?"

Clearing a stray lock from her friend's forehead, Nyssa gave a rueful smile. "I would suggest communication."

That drew a laugh from Kara.

Before either woman could speak, the sound of upbeat music filtered in, causing the friends to stare at each other for a moment, mouths slightly open in disbelief.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised," Kara started, taking Nyssa's offered hand and getting to her feet. "But I am a _little_ disappointed our moment is getting undercut by happy music. Music Meister losing his touch."

Nyssa nodded. "Indeed. That is just bad writing."

"Come on, let's get in on this song. It's a classic."

"You realize that the League did not exactly have a pop/soft rock selection while I was growing up, yes?"

"And yet you know the genre of the song."

Nyssa pursed her lips, refusing to concede the point. Instead, she opened the door, threw a pointed look at Kara, and sang, the blonde following a moment later.

" _Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my…_ "

* * *

"Oh my _God_ , I'm so hungry!" Cisco whined as he tore through the kitchen with a fervor he usually reserved for his scientific exploits with Harry, Felicity, Winn, Ray, or Caitlin. "All that running around trying to find everybody and keeping Alex from getting shot really wore me out." He opened another cabinet and scowled at the dishware stored within. "Oh, come on! Who keeps this many dishes and doesn't have _food_ to put on them?!"

Gypsy, from her spot perched on the lavish kitchen table, could only laugh. " _Mi amor_ , I think you may be the only one concerned with food in a _fake_ reality. We must have been here maybe three or four hours now and my stomach hasn't so much as growled. _Why_ would you bring hunger with you into this Broadway nightmare?"

"I love food, Gyps, you know this," Cisco explained as if were obvious. "The look of it, the taste of it, the smell of it, the texture! How could I _not_ want to bring hunger with me?! In here? It's calorie _free_!"

Mouth hanging open at his words, Gypsy could only blink. "That's…that's a good point. Damn, now I wish I _was_ hungry!"

"Tell me about it," Jesse chimed in, only now realizing that Gypsy's observation was accurate. "I guess most of us have bigger concerns than food, huh?"

"You know, if we could find some food, you could still eat despite lack of appetite. I doubt your stomach would explode," Cisco offered, ignoring the speedster's snark.

Getting up, Gypsy strode over to the fridge and opened it, stared, then threw her boyfriend a deadpan look. "Did you think to look _in_ the fridge, _tonto_?" Pulling the door wide, she revealed the sizable fare within, ranging from farm-fresh to frozen. "I swear, what would you do without me?"

Jesse snorted.

"Probably wallow in self-pity for unreasonably long amounts of time," he answered without missing a beat, eyes lighting up upon seeing the fixings for a sandwich. He grabbed every cut of deli meat he could, along with a jar of mayonnaise, and snagged a loaf of bread from the door, giggling the whole time.

"Wallow in self-pity?"

Finding a butter knife, the vibe meta proceeded to generously apply condiment to carbohydrate. "At least that's what Caitlin calls the long periods of time I spend isolated in the lab acting more like Harry than myself. It's what I normally do whenever your back home and I'm stuck waiting for the next time you can get away."

That came as a shock to the Earth-19 native, though judging by Jesse's lack of reaction, she knew a thing or two about such relationships.

She'd always assumed her boyfriend stayed his usual peppy self while she was away. Hearing he regularly moped and, she inferred, felt abandoned, brought guilt bubbling up to the surface. It's not that she _wanted_ to be gone all the time, she just had to be. Her work was important in keeping Earth-19 safe and her hours and schedule were _very_ demanding because of it.

Still…

"I'm sorry, _mi amor_ ," she said softly, causing Cisco to pause as he added a sixth slice of honey cured ham. "You know I'd love nothing better than to spend more time with you but I…"

Putting down his half-constructed sandwich, Cisco rounded the table and clasped her hand, his other going to cup her cheek. "Have a responsibility to protecting your Earth, I know. I'm not mad, babe, really, I'm not. But, sometimes all the love around the lab and over in Star kinda makes me feel lonely, you know? More often than not, I'm wishing you were somehow there again."

"Good one," Jesse mumbled. "Oh, you're smooth when you want to be, Cisco."

"Dammit, Cisco, I'm sorry," Gypsy sighed, leaning her forehead into his. "I never meant to make you miserable." She kissed him softly and grinned at the happy look on his face when she pulled back.

"Babe, you keep kissing me like that, and I'll wait for you to the end of time."

Nine quick strums on an unseen electric guitar was all the warning Gypsy got before her boyfriend moved in a long, slow sway. "Uh!"

 **Cisco:** _"You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on,_

" _I just need your body, baby, from dusk 'til dawn,_

" _You don't need experience to turn me out,_

" _You just leave it all up to me,_

" _I'm gonna show you what it's all about…"_

If she was being honest with herself, Gypsy had _no_ idea Cisco could move the way he was. Normally, he walked with a clunky gait and, while not necessarily rigid, there was nowhere _near_ the amount of sensuality each movement exuded.

Honestly, she could feel herself getting a little hot under the collar.

Listening to the words, despite not being able to tear her eyes away from him, Gypsy admitted that Cisco did indeed open her eyes up to the fact life could be more than just work. He'd given her something to live _for_ rather than just a legacy to live _with_. Truth be told, she'd learned a lot more from her lover than that, not the least of which was how to have fun.

 **Cisco:** _"You don't have to be rich to be my girl,_

" _You don't have to be cool to rule my world,_

" _Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with,_

" _I just want your extra time and your…kiss…"_

As he danced back and forth with absurdly graceful movements, the chorus struck Gypsy right down to her core.

Cisco was the one, originally, who'd accepted her almost the moment he saw her. Granted, a lot of that might have had something to do with his inability to form a coherent sentence in her presence, but she liked to assume he'd seen the good in her through the hard ass façade she'd put up back then. It also helped that he was such an understanding person.

Who else would put up with unreasonably long stretches of time away from their significant other while trying, with everything they had, to make a legitimate go of their – ludicrously long distance – relationship?

Besides Kara and Barry, who seemed to do _everything_ right the first time when it came to love.

 **Cisco:** _"You got to not talk dirty, baby,_

" _If you want to impress me,_

" _You can't be too flirty, mama,_

" _I know how to undress me, yeah,_

" _I want to be your fantasy,_

" _Maybe you could be mine,_

" _You just leave it all up to me,_

" _We could have a good time…"_

Now, her favorite vibe meta began to throw in a few spins into his choreography, unbuttoning his shirt just enough to tease the tanned skin underneath.

Gypsy felt her breath catch.

Quick as a flash (but not _the_ Flash, of obviously), Cisco dropped the tails of the shirt, threw in another twirl, and dashed right in to a knee slide across the floor, stopping just in front of a stunned Gypsy. He shot her a cocky grin, eyes practically sparkling with mischief, and she knew she was in trouble.

"Don't you even _think_ about it, _cabr_ _ó_ _n_! Don't you da-AARE!"

Bolting up, Cisco grabbed her hand and, with a heave, brought the reluctant woman to her feet and proceeded to spin her right, round, and every which way.

And all the while she cursed him out in Spanish.

" _You don't have to be rich to be my girl,_

" _You don't have to be cool to rule my world,_

" _Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with,_

" _I just want your extra time and your…kiss…"_

She was able to keep her pissed visage for all of a minute before the combination of Cisco's pitched falsetto, stupidly happy smile, gleaming eyes, and the exhilaration of dancing overwhelmed her.

A grin of her own broke out and soon she was returning spin-fire, almost sending her boyfriend tumbling a couple of times, though he never dropped the beat.

 **Cisco:** _"Ah, I think I want to dance, uhh, oooh,_

" _Gotta, gotta, oh,_

" _Little girl Wendy's parade,_

" _Gotta, gotta, gotta,_

" _Women not girls rule my world,_

" _I said they rule my world,_

" _Act your age, mama, not your shoe size,_

" _Maybe we could do the twirl,_

" _You don't have to watch Dynasty,_

" _To have an attitude,_

" _You just leave it all up to me,_

" _My love will be your food, yeah…"_

Gypsy nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter when Cisco took on a faux serious look and directed her to follow him through a couple of quick steps, pointing out exactly where they were going next moments before they did.

She absolutely _lost_ it when, so filled with excitement at having gotten through his girlfriend's tough exterior yet again, Cisco fell into a split.

And bounced right back up like it was no big thing.

He twirled her around with a little push toward the opposite side of the room, sprinted past her and went to the floor again, did a little bit of breakdancing, popped up, and then down into yet _another_ split.

Gypsy just _knew_ he was going to be sore tomorrow.

 **Cisco:** _"You don't have to be rich to be my girl,_

" _You don't have to be cool to rule my world,_

" _Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with,_

" _I just want your extra time and your…kiss!"_

When the song came to an end, Gypsy tried to remember the last time she'd had so much fun.

She couldn't.

Jesse, quiet the entire time, finally broke down and started laughing so hard, tears were falling down her face.

Cisco panted heavily and – after gifting the meta genius the finger – threw himself into a chair, his half-created sandwich looking even more enticing now that he'd put on such a physically demanding show. He carelessly tossed on a few slices of turkey and cheese, then snagged another slice of bread to top it all off. Before he took a bite, he turned to Gypsy, still huffing and puffing.

"I had no idea I could sing _that_ high for _that_ long!"

"You're right. I've heard you squeal before, but that was something… _different._ " She gave him an indulgent smile before sauntering over to him and planting a bruising kiss on his lips.

He squeaked.

"Daaaaaamn," Jesse whistled, impressed. "Now _that's_ a kiss."

Pulling away, Gypsy spoke. "Thank you, _mi amor_. I really needed that. Now, eat your sandwich."

"You're welcome, babe. And I will because it looks _delicious_!" He took an enormous bit out of the simple meal and groaned in ecstasy as his taste buds exploded, much to his girlfriend's amusement. "Moh, _Gaah_! Hih hahses _hahahing!_ "

Shaking her head, a fond smile playing at her lips, Gypsy chuckled. "Sometimes, I have no idea why I love you, you know that? No idea. _S_ _ó_ _lo Dios sabe._ "

"Mmm mruph mroo moo!"

Music started from the living room prompting raised eyebrows from all three metas.

"I thought everyone else locked themselves away in the bedrooms," Gypsy said, unknowingly voicing Cisco's own question.

"Huh uh. Mmpha n Kaha mwen hoo huh maphrm."

"…I have no idea what you just said. Chew with your mouth closed, _cochino_ , then talk to me."

Cisco gnashed for a few more seconds and then, quite audibly, swallowed. Giving a satisfied sigh, he repeated himself. "I _said_ , 'Nuh uh. Nyssa and Kara went to the bathroom."

"Right. Kara looked pretty bummed after that whole thing with Barry. I _know_ I saw Thea and Roy and Ava and Sara go to their own rooms; Oliver went to talk with our broody speedster, and Alex…went to go find something else to wear, I think," Jesse surmised. "Which leaves us with…"

"Caitlin and Winn," Gypsy finished with a smirk. "Aw, those two are just adorable! Shall we spy?"

"Uh, duh!" Taking another big bite of sandwich, Cisco scrambled to look around the corner into the living room.

Jesse sighed, not as enthusiastic as she'd normally be. "Sheesh. It really is true: whenever you're _not_ in a relationship, everyone else _is_." She thought about taking a leaf out of Cisco's book and wallowing for a moment before the catchy tune managed to sway her to lean around the corner as well.

All three were soon bouncing to the beat.

" _Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my…"_

* * *

After successfully sequestering themselves in one of the four vacant bedrooms, Thea divested herself of her heels – giving her poor feet a break – and ventured into the bathroom ensuite bathroom to make sure she hadn't been walking around a disheveled mess. She wasn't necessarily a vain person, but old habits die hard.

As she fixed her hair, she glanced at Roy's reflection sprawled out over the bed and frowned at the deeply contemplative look he wore. Her husband wasn't one for deep thinking – unless it involved self-deprecation of course – so seeing him like this was cause for concern. Sighing, she turned and flicked off the light as she exited and walked over to the massive bed, deciding to tuck herself delicately into Roy's side, head resting on his chest.

"Talk."

A smile tugged at his lips at her command.

"It's nothing, babe."

"Uh-huh," Thea mumbled, disbelief obvious. "Try again."

"Thea…"

"Roy…"

"….."

Realizing she would have to give him a little push, she sighed. "Roy. Shooter of arrows. Father of my children. Love of my life," she lifted her head to stare him right in the eyes. "Cut the bullshit."

This time the red-clad vigilante couldn't stop the chuckle that broke out. Kissing her on the forehead, he nodded. "Yes ma'am." Slowly, the smile worked its way back to the pensive frown from earlier, prompting Thea to wind her arms around his waist and squeeze. "I guess…do you ever feel like…like you settled?"

"We're married, have two kids, our own place and a pretty steady income, babe. So, yeah, I'd say we've settled down."

He shook his head again. "No. I mean…for me. Do you ever feel like you just gave up the search for a better guy and settled for me?"

That got Thea to sit up and stare at him in shock. "What?! No! Roy, where the hell is this coming from?"

"I don't know," Roy said with a shrug. "I guess the whole situation with Mama and the Jennies and their 'we don't need no stinkin' men' vibe got me thinking. I mean, when I met you, you were this larger than life figure who was so used to going to fancy parties and wearing the latest fashions while I snatched purses to get by. Why would you ever bother to hunt me down to my home much less give me the time of day?"

Thea gave him a deadpan stare. "Careful, babe. While I want to empathize with you, you're heading into Thea-bashing territory."

"Sorry, that's not what I'm trying to do, I promise." Roy scratched his head, lips pursed. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is why? Why me?"

A piano chord hit, low and full followed immediately by a sharp rap on the rim of a snare drum. The sound of a bow being drawn back and forth over a cello joined them a moment later. It was a slower number and Thea looked at Roy as he readied himself.

 **Roy:** _"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh,_

" _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies,_

" _And I'm not proud of my address,_

" _In a torn-up town, no post code envy_ …"

It wasn't the first time he'd felt this way, at least, that's what Thea had learned from Oliver in the past. At the time, she hadn't wanted to embarrass her then boyfriend by brining it up and instead opted for trying to _show_ him that she didn't judge him for his upbringing.

Begrudgingly, she admitted, hindsight was twenty-twenty.

 **Roy:** _"But every song's like gold teeth, Gray Goose,_

" _Trippin' in the bathroom, bloodstains, ball gowns,_

" _Trashin' the hotel room, we don't care,_

" _We're driving Cadillacs in our dreams,_

" _But everybody's like cristal, Maybach,_

" _Diamonds on your timepiece, jet planes,_

" _Islands, tigers on a gold leash, we don't care,_

" _We aren't caught up in your love affair…"_

By this time Roy had sat up, making sure to bring Thea with him. His insecurity when it came to his past had been something that sat festering inside of his mind for a long time, hidden away within his subconscious. He'd successfully ignored it so far thanks to Thea's loving nature and the support he'd received post-Mirakuru. If nothing else, the youngest Queen loved _hard_.

As the chorus neared, he gave her an apologetic look and a shrug. He'd long since reconciled his past actions with himself, but it didn't mean that Thea had. Often, there were nights he'd wake up from dreams that involved a straw-that-broke-the-camel's-back scenario where Thea just couldn't take it anymore and up and left him. On some level he knew those fears were unfounded. Still, irrational as said fears might be, they were very real.

Her soft smile gave him hope, though.

 **Roy:** _"And we'll never be royals,_

" _It don't run in our blood,_

" _That kind of luxe just ain't for us,_

" _We crave a different kind of buzz,_

" _Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen bee,_

" _And baby I'll rule,_

" _Let me live that fantasy…"_

Thea gripped his hand tightly, shaking her head at his constant self-criticism. The man was an absolute genius when it came to belittling himself and disguising it as a joke. She'd done her best to crack down on the behavior any time she could, though she'd been sure Roy was getting better the longer they were together.

There was no way she would have let the man knock her up if he'd shown any signs of being a _genuine_ wreck. Priority would have been getting him to a counselor or at least someone that he could talk to. She knew a thing or two about the benefits of even just _talking_ about crap.

That's why she loved to gossip so much.

And also, why she, Laurel and surprisingly Nyssa continued to meet for their wine and cheese club, though her sister-in-law's behavior had been suspect of late. Kara hadn't really found anything to whine about over the last couple of years – Barry bent over backward for her at the drop of a hat, the lucky blonde – but the women were confident _something_ would pop up eventually what with the pregnancy starting to really kick in to full swing.

But she digressed…

 **Roy:** _"My friends and I we've cracked the code,_

" _We count our dollars on the train to the party,_

" _And everyone who knows us knows,_

" _We're fine with this, we didn't come from money,_

" _But every song's like gold teeth, Gray Goose,_

 _Trippin' in the bathroom, bloodstains, ball gowns,_

 _Trashin' the hotel room, we don't care,_

" _We're driving Cadillac's in our dreams,_

" _But everybody's like, cristal, Maybach,_

" _Diamonds on your timepiece,_

" _Jet planes, oh, tigers on a gold leash,_

" _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair…"_

In a bid to emphasize his feelings, Roy moved to his knees and threw out his arms as he hit the chorus once again, gazing imploringly at Thea's bemused expression.

Smirk at him while he's confessing his deepest, darkest secret will she?

 **Roy:** _"And we'll never be royals,_

" _It don't run in our blood,_

" _That kind of luxe just ain't for us,_

" _We crave a different kind of buzz,_

" _Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen bee,_

" _And baby I'll rule,_

" _Let me live that fantasy…"_

Listening to her husband really start to hit his stride, she had to marvel at the seemingly effortless performance he was putting on. In the entire time they'd been together, he'd never once mentioned that he could sing, though she imagined the karaoke nights with Barry, Kara _and_ Winn were enough to give anyone pause when it came to confidence.

His singing voice was a rich baritone, smooth as silk and showing no signs of strain despite the volume and power being put out. Part of her wanted to be mad at Roy for keeping it a secret – she'd had the man's children for God's sake! Of course, the rational side of her contested that the only reason he could sing was thanks to Music Meister's interference.

Could her husband really go toe-to-toe with the Golden Trio? Could he bring the Karaoke Contest trophy to Star City for once and get it out of the hands of those damn Earth-38ers? From Central City? Would he sing for her? For their children?

Questions for later.

 **Roy:** _"Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa,_

" _I'm bigger that I ever dreamed,_

" _And we'll never be royals,_

" _It don't run in our blood,_

" _That kind of luxe just ain't for us,_

" _We crave a different kind of buzz,_

" _Let me be your ruler,_

" _You can call me queen bee,_

" _And baby I'll rule!"_

Upon seeing his words weren't hitting home, and that Thea's focus looked to have shifted inward, Roy decided it was time to pull out the big guns: puppy eyes.

If there was one thing Thea made known she _despised_ him for, it was his ability to sway practically _anybody_ with what she said were "ridiculously bright eyes." Coupled with his Abercrombie look and, well, who was he to say that she was wrong?

Roy wasn't conceited enough to think that he had anything on their Kryptonian acquaintance, however. Even _he_ fell victim to Kara's eyes from time to time and he'd been declared a master early on in life with his ability to 'get out of jail free.'

Sometimes literally.

 **Roy:** _"And we'll never be royals,_

" _It don't run in our blood,_

" _That kind of love just ain't for us,_

" _We crave a different kind of buzz,_

" _Let me be your ruler,_

" _You can call me queen bee,_

" _And baby I'll rule."_

With the end of the song came silence as husband and wife stayed locked in an epic stare down. Roy was breathing heavily thanks to his impassioned display and Thea's blank face gave nothing away. After another ten seconds of the tense standoff, Thea raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You done?"

Roy took on an affronted look. "Really, babe? I just poured my heart out to you and _that's_ all you have to say? _Oliver_ would've given me more!"

"Yeah? Well Oliver doesn't know you like I do," Thea countered with confidence. Crossing her arms, she leaned back into the headboard. "I know you've let this thought this… _ridiculous_ notion that you're not good enough plague you ever since the start. But, Roy, what is it going to take for me to show you that you're _it_? That you've always been and always _will_ be it?"

Deciding she wanted to be face-to-face with him, Thea pushed off the headboard and rose to her knees, mimicking her husband's stance. She grabbed his face and pulled him in until their noses brushed. "I've never cared about the money or any of the material things. There are three things in my life that I hold closest to my heart and they are you, Thing One, and Thing Two. You get me?"

"Did you just slap our kids with Dr. Seuss names?" Roy laughed and shook his head. A moment later, he sighed. "I know, Thea, I just…worry I guess."

"Hmm…if only there was some way to show you the depth of my feelings while hidden away in our own bedroom, safe from prying eyes," she tapped her chin, a teasing glint in her eyes. "What could I _possibly_ do?"

"Well I could think of a few things…" Roy began, only to be interrupted by his wife.

"I think I feel a _song_ coming on!"

"…Huh. Not exactly what I had in mind. Still, turnabout _is_ fair play."

A soft sound crept up from the ether, building slowly from almost white noise until the crescendo became full on distortion. Then, with a _ping!_ a full-blown rock anthem began.

 **Thea:** _"Can't count the years on one hand,_

" _that we've been together,_

" _I need the other one to hold you,_

" _Make you feel, make you feel better,_

" _It's not a walk in the park to love each other,_

" _But when our fingers interlock, can't deny,_

" _Can't deny, you're worth it,_

"' _Cause after all this time, I'm still into you…"_

Like any healthy relationship, they'd had their ups and downs. Some of the bigger instances occurred very early on and included lying to her about affiliating with her brother during his more… _ruthless_ stage. Though maybe Oliver never really left that stage – he _had_ been out for blood when they'd announced her pregnancy.

They'd worked through it and come out the end all the stronger. She'd be damned if some two-bit gangster was going to screw all that up!

 **Thea:** _"I should be over all the butterflies,_

" _But I'm into you, I'm into you,_

" _And baby even on our worst nights,_

" _I'm into you, I'm into you,_

" _Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_

"' _Cause I don't even need to wonder at all,_

" _Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you…"_

Thea had to smile at the chorus as she took her husband's hands in her own. A more accurate summation of Sparsenal would be near impossible to find. She couldn't really explain everything she felt whenever she looked at Roy and reminded herself that, yes, he was hers. And the feeling she got when he looked at her with that smoldering gaze (or the puppy eyes, damn him!)?

All the way down to her _bones_.

Sure they could fight and argue with the best of them – most notably Gypsy and Cisco – and they'd had a few epic rows that were the stuff of legend amongst their friends. But when the dust settled and they were wrapped in each other's arms whispering sweet words of apology and regret, begging for forgiveness, their love shone brighter and more powerful than any stupid argument.

 **Thea:** _"Recount the night that I first met your mother,_

" _And on the drive back to my house,_

" _I told you that, I told you that I loved ya,_

" _You felt the weight of the world,_

" _Fall off your shoulder,_

" _And to your favorite song we sang along,_

" _To the start of forever,_

" _And after all this time, I'm still into you…"_

Roy remembered the first time she'd told him she loved him. Those three words, backed up with eyes imploring him to believe her, had blown his world wide open.

If anyone had told him that he'd wind up with Thea Queen when he was still a gangbanger lifting purses to get by, he would have shot the bird, told them to fuck off, and then gone on a rant about rich, entitled brats who let their money do the talking and split the moment something went wrong if said money couldn't buy them out of trouble. Though it almost always did.

He'd never been so happy to be so _stupidly_ wrong.

Being with Thea – married and with _children_ to boot – made even the toughest times so much easier. With every belted word she sang, Roy fell more and more in love with her.

 **Thea:** _"I should be over all the butterflies,_

" _But I'm into you, I'm into you,_

" _And baby even on our worst nights,_

" _I'm into you, I'm into you,_

" _Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_

"' _Cause I don't really need to wonder at all,_

" _Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you…"_

Standing abruptly on the bed, Thea pulled Roy along with her and proceeded to jump around excitedly, the box springs groaning in protest at the compounded forces. The smile that graced her face was contagious and soon found its way to Roy's lips, his eyes bright and brimming with joy.

 **Thea:** _"Some things just,_

" _Some things just make sense,_

" _And one of those is you and I,_

" _Some things just, some things just make sense,_

" _And even after all this time,_

" _I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by,_

" _That I'm not into you…"_

Any doubts he'd brought into the conversation fled at her words. This, right here, jumping up and down on the bed like a couple of school kids with the love of his life and smiling nonsensically because he couldn't contain all the _happy_ coursing through his veins, was where he was supposed to be.

After all, he was still into her, too.

 **Thea:** _"I should be over all the butteflies,_

" _But I'm into you, I'm into you,_

" _Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_

"' _Cause I don't really need to wonder at all,_

" _Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you,_

" _I'm still into you, I'm still into you."_

Gasping with laughter, Thea crashed back down to the soft mattress, drawing one final squeak of protest from the abused piece of furniture and stared up at her husband who was giving her the look she loved so, _so_ much.

Smoldering eyes and a deep seeded desire for _her_.

A shiver ran down her spine as Roy slowly made his way down over her so his lips hovered only centimeters above her own. Even though she was still panting heavily from their jumping shenanigans, Thea felt her heart speed up even more at their proximity, her lips falling open slightly as she waited for contact with baited breath.

"Thank you," Roy whispered huskily. He nuzzled her nose tenderly and drew closer still, only a hairsbreadth away. "For loving me and for not letting me forget it."

Thea smiled. "Always."

"I'm going to kiss the snot out of you now, okay?"

A smirk.

"Go for it."

With a growl, he did.

Things were just starting to get hot and heavy when a sudden noise managed to break through their hormone induced haze.

"What the hell is that?" Roy asked crossly, turning to glare at the bedroom door.

Thea sighed, head falling back to the pillows. "I don't know. But whatever it is it's too damn peppy to make out to. Dammit."

"I don't know," Roy said after a moment, listening to the music drifting through the room. "I kind of like it! C'mon, let's go see what's going down!" He looked back at his wife, puppy eyes going full-force. "Please?"

"… _dammit_!"

Pulling the door open, the couple couldn't stop the immediate pep in their step.

" _Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my…"_

* * *

They hadn't been in the room for more than five seconds before Ava, closing the door firmly behind her, crossed her arms and spoke.

"So, are we going to talk about this _thing_ you've been doing since we got here?"

Sara, a master at the art of deflection, settled herself down on the king-sized bed and raised an eyebrow. "What thing?"

Ava scowled and stomped toward her girlfriend, stopping at the foot of the bed. "You know _exactly_ what thing, Sara! Don't play coy with me…not with this. You promised me an explanation on the _Waverider_ and after all the shit you've been up to here, I think I deserve it. _Now._ "

Licking her lips nervously, Sara stared at the beautiful blonde who was disguising her hurt with anger and had to steady herself. It wasn't every day that the former League assassin spoke about personal matters in general, much less her feelings. If it were up to the Sara Lance of even a year ago, the only thing involving feelings and expressing them she would've talked about was sex. But the Sara of the last year? The last few _months_? Getting involved with the Time Bureau certainly had changed things.

As had getting into bed with a certain Time Bureau agent.

"Aves…I don't know how to explain it, okay? Things just got so complicated and… _fuck_! I don't know where to start."

"Well, how about you start around the time when things got complicated?" Ava's imploring look tugged at what few heartstrings Sara had.

"Okay. Okay, I think I can do that." Sara grabbed one of the ridiculously fluffy pillows and wrapped her arms around it, as if she were trying to protect herself. "So, I guess it was just after our little jaunt through the Old West with Jonah Hex and the final throwdown with Mallus. Uh, the Time Bureau had just finished sending everyone back to the appropriate times and we were getting ready to _really_ start celebrating back on the ship."

A grin crossed Ava's face. "I remember. Correct me if I'm wrong, but hadn't Mick, Snart, and you been pre-gaming even _before_ the battle?"

"Well, to be fair, we didn't know whether or not we were going to survive the day," Sara said with a shrug. "No sense in wasting our potential last few hours completely sober."

"That's fair. Continue."

It was Sara's turn to smile. "So demanding, agent Sharpe. Well, things were getting pretty crazy on the _Waverider_ when you arrived sans Rip, thank God, and then the booze _really_ started flowing. There were several hundred innuendos thrown our way, if you remember, and, eventually, we were under the covers in my room and we were getting _wild_!"

"I was there, Sara, no need for exposition. Especially if you're planning on being as graphic as you normally are."

"Spoilsport. We were both exhausted afterward and just lying there. I had you in my arms and you were fading in and out looking absolutely adorable." Sara paused, eyes taking on a faraway look. Finally, she met Ava's eyes. "You started mumbling to yourself, though I did catch my name a couple of times. I kissed your forehead and you gave me this big, goofy smile I've never seen before. And…" At this, her eyes fell away, and she drew a trembling breath, furiously blinking to fight off the telltale burning sensation. "You said, plain as day, 'I love you, Sara.'"

"Oh." The simple word was accompanied by raised eyebrows and a surprised expression. "Well, I meant it, if that helps."

Sara buried her face into the pillow and shook her head. "No. No, it really doesn't. Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, _damn it_!"

Feeling like she'd been slapped in the face, Ava shoved the hurt aside when her girlfriend started beating a fist into the downy rectangle she held with a death-like grip. Moving to sit by her side, Ava wrapped one arm around Sara's shoulders while the other went to the Time Captain's punching arm and caught it in a firm, but gentle hold. "Sara! Hey, _Sara_! Stop it! Calm down, would you?" The attack on the pillow ceased, but her girlfriend's face remained hidden. "You want to tell me what that little tantrum was about? Or why me loving you is such a bad thing?"

"You _can't_ ," Sara pleaded, words muffled but the emotion evident by the crack in her voice. "You can't love me, Ava."

"And why is that?" Ava asked, eyes narrowed and words sharp.

"Because I don't _deserve_ you, Ava!" Pulling away from her cushioned refuge, it took all of Ava's willpower to not gasp at the tears falling down Sara's face. "Aves the things I've done…the lives I've taken…for God's sake, I've been dead! You're so _good_ and kind and everything I'm _not_! How could I possibly let myself be with you when all I would do is bring you down?!" She wiped furiously at her eyes, but the floodgates were open. "You deserve so much better than _me_! You deserve to be _happy_ and I…I don't know how to give you that."

A soft piano melody began, drifting down from the ether signaling the start of a song. Having not felt the pooling heat in her belly, Ava focused on Sara, her heart aching at the forlorn look on her face.

 **Sara:** _"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye,_

" _You're just like an angel; your skin makes me cry._

" _You float like a feather, in a beautiful world,_

" _And I wish I was special, you're so fuckin' special."_

It was a soothing accompaniment, the piano predominant at the start but slowly other instruments integrating their way into the song.

Sara had her eyes closed and even though her voice was soft, it was thick with emotion.

 **Sara:** _"But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo._

" _What the hell am I doing here?_

" _I don't belong here…"_

Ava's eyes widened at her words and she wanted nothing more than to take the younger Lance into her arms, but something held her in place. Whether it was Music Meister enforcing his will or her own subconscious imploring her to let Sara get this out, she couldn't be sure. Instead, she watched and felt the sorrow well up within her.

"Sara…"

 **Sara:** _"I don't care if it hurts. I want to have control._

" _I want a perfect body. I want a perfect soul._

" _I want you to notice when I'm not around._

" _You're so fuckin' special. I wish I was special…"_

"Fuck it," Ava breathed, gathering the singing, devastated woman to her chest and holding her tight. Words failed her as she took in exactly what Sara was saying, her thoughts flitting through words of comfort that might soothe her distraught girlfriend. Even if she _could_ find the right thing to say interrupting someone during a song so far resulted in the talker being ignored.

Playing their parts indeed.

She felt Sara rest her head in the crook of her neck and moments later her tears were running down the bureau agent's clavicle. The time-traveling captain didn't miss a beat, though, her soft melodic rasp continuing even as she let her emotions get the better of her.

 **Sara:** _"But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo._

" _What the hell am I doing here?_

" _I don't belong here…"_

Sara stood, freeing herself from Ava's embrace, and began to pace back and forth across the room as she began to let her voice build right along with the music, her tone hoarse but clear and easily filling the entirety of the luxurious bedroom.

 **Sara:** _"She's running out again._

" _She's running out,_

" _She's run, run, run, run…."_

As it had in the beginning, the piano took point as Sara brought her voice down to a soft croon. It was hypnotizing and had Ava leaning into every word. Sitting back, the by-the-book blonde kept her gaze on Sara, eyes misty.

"God, baby, why didn't you ever say anything?" Ava said softly, mostly for herself. "I would've listened. I could've done… _something_!"

Guilt racked her body.

 **Sara:** _"Whatever makes you happy._

" _Whatever you want._

" _You're so fuckin' special,_

" _I wish I was special…"_

As elegant with her voice as she was with a blade, Sara let her words settle in the air, taking her time with the last phrase. Coming in on the final chorus, she played around with the notes, improvising and slurring the words delicately, never once falling out of key or leaving an unpleasant feeling on Ava's ears.

"Sara…" It wasn't easy watching the woman she loved cry as she sang her lungs out. How was she supposed to convince one of the most stubborn people she had ever had the pleasure of knowing that she was so much better than she thought?

That she _wasn't_ a creep.

 **Sara:** _"But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo._

" _What the hell am I doing here?_

" _I don't belong here._

" _I don't belong here…"_

Neither of the women spoke as the last note lingered, afraid to break the spell that Sara's performance had cast.

Ava could only stare at the weeping woman in front of her, stunned. Sara was one of the toughest people that she knew and seeing her like this…just didn't sit well with her. That she would belittle herself so vehemently definitely set alarm bells ringing. Slowly, Ava stood and walked to Sara, stopping only when she was face to face with her girlfriend.

"I need you to listen to me right now, Sara Lance, and listen well." She put a finger under the other woman's chin and gently titled her face up so that their eyes were locked. "Okay?"

Sara shook her head stubbornly, sniffling as she spoke. "I'm not worth it, Ava. Someone else… _anyone_ else."

Ava gave her a fierce glare. "You don't get to make that decision."

"What?" Sara blinked, not expecting the iron in Ava's declaration.

"I said you don't get to make that decision, Sara," the agent reiterated as she cupped her lover's face, taking in the healthy flush that graced her cheeks. "That decision is _mine_. That _choice_ is mine. And you know what? I choose you, you incredibly stubborn, self-sacrificing masochist!"

Whatever response Sara was about to throw out fell silent as Ava captured the former assassin in a bruising kiss that stole the breath from her lungs.

"I don't care about the past," she whispered against Sara's lips. "Circumstances and necessity dictate the choices we make for our survival. I don't care about the future; there are too many variables and trying to account for them all will drive you insane."

She kissed the Legend on the forehead. "All I care about is now…the present. I care about you and me, what we do in this moment alone," she paused, turned to see their small audience, and rolled her eyes. " _Mostly_ alone save the presence of some very dear friends who helped us get our heads out of our asses! I've told you where I stand, Sara: I love you. I'm willing to work on us…for you."

Sara knew her lips were trembling and she probably looked a mess, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"But," Ava continued pulling back to look her lover directly in the eyes. "You need to listen to what I'm going to tell you, okay? Every single word of it is true." She pulled her into a strong embrace, arms wrapping around the crying captain once again as an acoustic guitar strummed softly into existence.

 **Ava:** _"Made a wrong turn, once or twice,_

" _Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

" _Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life._

" _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

" _Miss "No way it's all good", it didn't slow me down,_

" _Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated,_

" _Look, I'm still around…"_

Running her hands through Sara's hair was as much to comfort the woman in question as it was Ava's preferred method of calming herself down. It was something that the agent vividly remembered her mother doing for her when she was young.

One night, after a long hard day for the both of them, Ava had been absently running her fingers through Sara's blonde locks and realized, belatedly, that all of her tension simply faded away. It seemed to have a similar effect on Sara, who had been shifting around restlessly for a good while beforehand.

Now it served to quell the shudders and quiet tears as the lone guitar accompaniment found companions in a deep bass drum beating out a steady rhythm and a tambourine on each upbeat.

 **Ava:** _"Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel,_

" _Like you're less than fuckin' perfect._

" _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,_

" _You're fuckin' perfect to me!"_

Ava's words, curses included, drew raised eyebrows from Sara, who was used to the woman keeping a rather tight leash on what she said. In all the time she'd known Rip's second in command she'd never once heard her swear so easily. Normally, she reserved curse words for the battlefield or when Gary did something stupid.

In that moment, Ava had never been more beautiful to her. "Wow…"

 **Ava:** _"You're so mean when you talk,_

" _About yourself you were wrong,_

" _Change the voices in your head_

" _Make them like you instead._

" _So complicated, look how big you'll make it,_

" _Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game,_

" _It's enough! I've done all I can think of,_

" _Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same."_

Ava wrapped her arms around Sara's waist, pulling her close and starting to sway, all the while staring deeply into her lover's eyes, imploring her to listen to every word she sang.

Instinctively, Sara threw her arms behind Ava's neck, their foreheads pressed together, and able to feel the expression of adoration she knew adorned her face. No one had ever made her feel the way Ava did. Not Oliver or any of the faceless lovers she'd taken in the past. She felt something burning in her chest as she gazed into Ava's piercing blue eyes, the utter devotion in their depths sending the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy.

 **Ava:** _"Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,_

" _Like you're less than fuckin' perfect._

" _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,_

" _You're fuckin' perfect to me!"_

Seeing she was finally getting through to her stubborn blonde, Ava finally let loose a blinding smile which widened even more as a matching one bloomed over Sara's lips in response. A giddy feeling – euphoria really – settled over her and, dropping her hands under her lover's rear, she picked her up.

"Eep!" The squeak came out of her mouth before she could stop it. However, upon noting the sparkle in Ava's eyes, Sara decided to roll with it and kept smiling from her higher vantage point.

She did _not_ squeak again when Ava began to spin her around.

 **Ava:** _"Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,_

" _Like you're less than fuckin' perfect._

" _Pretty pretty, please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,_

" _You're fuckin' perfect to me! You're perfect, you're perfect!_

" _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,_

" _You're fuckin' pefect to me."_

Laughing breathlessly, the couple collapsed to the bed, Sara resting on top of Ava whose hair was splayed haphazardly across the comforter, both their faces flushed.

"Do you get it now, Miss Lance? You may have a checkered past, but I _don't give a flying fuck_!" Sara giggled softly, relishing in the passion with which Ava spoke. "I love you. I love everything about you. Your past is what made you who you are today. It's what brought you to me. How could I possibly hate you for it?"

"I…" Sara hesitated, the confident words throwing her for a loop. "I.."

Ava held a finger to her lips, silencing her girlfriend. "You don't have to say it if you're not ready, Sara. Trust me. I deal with the Legends on a regular basis – I'm a _very_ patient woman. I'll wait for you 'til the end of time."

"Oh my _God_!" Sara snorted, dissolving into a fit of laughter. "I don't know if that was a musical reference, a joke at our expense, or the world's corniest declaration of love I've ever heard." Seeing the pout on Ava's face, she continued with a tender look. "Regardless, I loved it. I'm done waiting, Aves, I'm sick of being scared. I…I love you."

Ava's expression could have lit up the entire Strip.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Sara continued, dropping a kiss between each quiet declaration. Something about kissing Ava had changed now that she had finally admitted what she'd kept from herself for so long. An inferno of emotion blazed inside of her and she felt the very pressing need to possess every inch of her lover's body.

"I love you, too, Sara. I know being a clone doesn't give me a lot of experience with but I—"

This time it was Sara who silenced her fellow blonde, a finger at her lips. "None of that, Ava Sharpe. I don't give a damn whether you're a clone or a fucking _alien_ – I _love_ you!"

Ava laughed. "You realize that, touching as your declaration was, _Kara_ is our standard for aliens, right?"

"Ha, yeah, I know," Sara said with a snort, nuzzling at Ava's neck and pressing a soft kiss at her collarbone. "The point still stands though. Besides, I've also encountered the Dominators."

"Point," conceded Ava, shivering at her Canary's featherlight caress. "Though I kind of which I'd been there to see them. Pictures and stories only go so far."

Sara grimaced, pausing her ministrations. "Eh, you're better off without 'em. It wasn't exactly _Lilo and Stitch_. More like _Mars Attacks!_ actually. Though one could argue for _Independence Day_ if they felt so moved and—"

Whatever else she was going to say fell away when both blondes caught the sounds of yet another song being sung from the living room of the villa.

Lifting her eyebrows in question, Sara glanced back to Ava. "So, shall we investigate the absurdly bubbly music coming from outside or stay in here and… _cuddle_?"

"Do you really want to miss out on potentially seeing Oliver do a song and dance?"

"Point."

At the door, Ava paused and looked at Sara. "This song is familiar. Did you and the team run a mission where it popped up?"

"You know what? You're right!" Sara opened the door and her face brightened upon hearing the lyrics. " _Yes!_ Now I remember. Sing with me babe!"

"I don't…"

" _Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my…"_

* * *

Seeing her ex for the first time in almost a year had been hard, but the rationale that this whole thing was a conglomeration of multiple minds, including her own, meant that something like this was bound to happen eventually. Ignoring the not-so-subtle jab at her mental state that her outfit represented, Alex reasoned this marked the first _personal_ confrontation she'd had in this messed up reality.

Seeing her ex happily lugging around a child – a little _girl,_ Alex lamented internally – who she obviously loved and doted on _devastated_ her.

That's why she'd taken shelter in the biggest walk-in closet she could find; everyone would think tough-as-nails Alex Danvers was simply looking for a change of clothes. Crying by oneself was infinitely less emasculating than breaking down in front of everyone, even if _everyone_ could understand where her pain came from.

She knew her sister was a serial gossip queen.

Of course, Kara didn't tell the gang out of spite. She'd been genuinely distressed at the Sanvers split when Alex arrived at her apartment late that night, eyes red and puffy and tears still streaming down her face. Her Kryptonian sister-from-another-mister (and mother, and planet, and most _definitely_ solar system) had explained later that she just wanted to make sure no one bothered her about it unless she chose to bring it up. Which she didn't.

 _Ever._

But dammit did she love Kara.

At any rate, trying to find a dress was serving as a good distraction. The closet she'd found must have been _at least_ triple the size of the one in Kara's loft – which she'd picked up the lease for because you did _not_ let a place like that go for anything less than the end of the world – and that one could be a room all its own.

Surrounding her were dresses of all shapes and sizes and in all the colors of the rainbow. If she were more of a girly-girl – like Thea, Caitlin or even Kara who all practically worked and _lived_ in the damn things – this would be a veritable paradise. Not that she didn't like throwing on a dress and killing it once in a while on the club scene because she totally could.

Except right now, after the debacle downstairs with that metaphorical dagger to the heart, she just wanted to cry.

So, tucked into the deepest, darkest corner of the closet – of which there were several because, _damn_ villas were amazing, over-the-top, and a fundamentally broken asset for the rich and the famous – seated among countless pairs of heels, that's exactly what she did.

Warmth pooled in her belly mid sob and Alex felt anger join her grief as she glared up at the ceiling, knowing exactly what was coming but unable to take out her frustration on the responsible party. Sure enough, a forlorn piano began playing a steady, if pedantic, chord, the bass embellishing the root.

After several moments of fighting it – the accompaniment seemed to have no problem repeating until she played along – Alex wiped furiously at her tears, growled a decidedly unpleasant 'fuck you,' and then opened her mouth.

 **Alex:** _"It's not simple to say,_

" _That most days I don't recognize me,_

" _That these shoes and this apron,_

" _This place and its patrons,_

" _Have taken more than I gave them,_

" _It's not easy to know,_

" _I'm not anything like I used to be,_

" _Although it's true,_

" _I was never attention's sweet center,_

" _I still remember that girl…"_

Things hadn't exactly been going well for the elder Danvers daughter of late. Life after Maggie felt like wondering through a desert with no water hoping for a little fall of rain.

At first, she had been in a stunned stupor after her last conversation with Maggie before her fiancée walked out of her life. That'd quickly given way to denial where Alex would constantly watch her phone _waiting_ for her ex to call or text and say she'd made a mistake, and could they still get married, please, and have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after. The only reason she herself hadn't contacted the NCPD detective was thanks to Kara's constant efforts to curtail those moments of weakness.

Having Barry at her beck and call when she couldn't be there didn't hurt the cause either.

Next came anger and _that_ certainly took its toll on her other relationships as well as the number of delicate and breakable objects that she, Kara, STAR Labs, and the DEO owned. One of her self-admitted shortcomings lay in her ability to go from zero to _get-out-of-my-way-or-I-will-set-you-ablaze-with-my-gaze-alone_ anger. Again, her beloved sister played a vital role in keeping her from damaging those relationships permanently.

Namely employing her boyfriend, yet again, to whisk people away from said breakable objects she turned into deadly projectiles (of which he had copious amounts of practice thanks to Oliver's love of sabotage and surprise attacks). J'onn, too, helped to prevent collateral damage by being the only one _not_ intimidated by his second-in-command's temper. That didn't mean she hadn't offended the shape-shifting Martian on several occasions.

Or gotten in a lucky hit on Winn the one time he was too happy around her at work after a successful date with Caitlin. He'd been torn between being terrified of her and ecstatic at the prospect of a _Harry Potter_ scar.

Alex never claimed to be a saint.

 **Alex:** _"She's imperfect, but she tries,_

" _She is good, but she lies,_

" _She is hard on herself,_

" _She is broken and won't ask for help,_

" _She is messy, but she's kind,_

" _She is lonely most of the time,_

" _She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie,_

" _She is gone, but she used to be mine…"_

Bargaining turned out to be a little tougher for the heart-hardened government agent.

Alex had never been particularly religious. In fact, none of the Danvers really were, save for Kara and that was to a god that didn't exist on Earth. Still, that counted as _something_ to Alex, so she'd jumped on the Rao train and started throwing the Kryptonian deity pretty words and promises if she could just have her Maggie back. All in Kryptonia.

Which was a language that only she, Kara, and Barry were fluent in. And _damn_ that Barry Allen for having it mastered in under a week thanks to his super-comprehension or whatever the hell he called it! It had taken her a good six months to string a sentence together and a _year_ before she could hold a conversation, and even then, Kara needed to speak at a slower than normal pace in order to translate and compute mentally.

Kara's understanding of the situation – her adoptive older sister praying to _her_ God and bawling her eyes out while trying to broker a deal nearly every night – had caused Alex to weep uncontrollably into her sister's shoulder for hours. Shame filled her when she realized how selfish she was being. Kara's loss – of her family, her race, her entire _planet_ – had not stopped the blonde from becoming a proverbial – and close to literal – ball of sunshine. So why was she unable to pull herself out of this funk?

 **Alex:** _"It's not what I asked for,_

" _Sometimes life just slips in through the back door,_

" _And carves out a person and makes you believe it's all true,_

" _And now I've got you,_

" _And you're not what I asked for,_

" _If I'm honest, I know I would give it all back,_

" _For a chance to start over and rewrite an ending or two,_

" _For the girl that I knew…"_

Ever since the Nazi Wedding (dubbed as such by Winn and herself during one of her better days at work), depression had been kicking her ass. Seeing so many happy couples, young and old, enjoying the moment. The biggest hitters, of course, were her sister and Barry – because why _wouldn't_ those two be involved in all her grief stages – falling in love all over again during their duet and Nyssa and Oliver. Though if she had to pin one couple down as being the focal point of her ire then, it was the latter.

Because white frills and lace, flowers, color schemes, last minute RSVPs, open bars, mini-bottles of alcohol at each table, smashing cake into faces, saying 'I do,' kissing in front of their closest family and friends…marrying her other half.

That should have been _hers._

Deep down, she'd known that if she stuck around all that happiness for too long, and kept drinking to cope with it, she would've done something stupid and hurtful and ruined the day for the couple. She couldn't do that to them – aside from Barry, Oliver and Nyssa had done the most for her little sister not only in terms of friendship, but in having her back when Alex couldn't – so, after throwing back a final shot of Jack, she'd gone to wait it out in the car.

And cry some more.

Winn had the good grace to ignore her tearstained face on the way back to the hotel.

 **Alex:** _"Who'd be reckless, just enough,_

" _Who'd get hurt, but who learns how to toughen up,_

" _When she's bruised and gets used by a man who can't love,_

" _Oh, and then she'll be stuck,_

" _And be scared of the life that's inside her,_

" _Growing stronger each day 'til it finally reminds her,_

" _To fight just a little, to bring back the fire in her eyes,_

" _That's been gone, but used to be mine,_

" _Used to be mine…"_

Kara – God, had she mentioned how much she loved her sister? – despite moving to Earth-1 to be with Barry, took it upon herself to call her every single night after work and offer an ear. Alex had to remember to get something nice for Cisco at Christmas this year; his interdimensional cell phone tech really had saved her life.

Literally.

There were some dark days she'd spent alone in the confines of the loft with nothing to do but contemplate her failed relationship and wonder if she wanted too much from Maggie. What if her unwillingness to change her stance on having a child wasn't the only reason that she'd been left at the proverbial altar? What if _she_ was the reason?

What if Alex Danvers just wasn't good enough?

Her sister's ringtone, _Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves_ , had frightened the gun from her hand in the darkened bathroom. The sound of the heavy metal clattering to the floor was ice water over her head, and, by the time she'd managed to stop the shaking, she'd missed Kara's call. When she called her sister back, Alex only got the first stuttering syllables out before the tell-tale sound of a breach opening filled the loft. The next thing she knew, Kara's arms were wrapped tightly (though not painfully) around her as her younger sister whispered love and reassurance into her ear.

Kara didn't mention the discarded gun.

Finally, with Kara's constant help and support, Alex started to take the first tentative steps toward acceptance and realizing that she would be okay without Maggie when everything had gone to hell in a handbasket.

Having the doppelganger of her former fiancée call her crazy and then order people to kill her would do that.

 **Alex:** _"She is messy, but she's kind,_

" _She is lonely most of the time,_

" _She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie,_

" _She is gone, but she used to be mine."_

When the last, soft note faded into nothing, Alex collapsed into an exhausted heap, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, everything quiet once again. Chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, Alex realized that she had probably been in the closet for _way_ too long. Belting her lungs out and reminiscing over the last year sure made time fly by.

Getting to her feet, she pulled the drawstring attached to the fancy overhead light fixture, flooding the closet with a luminous golden glow. At this point, she didn't give a damn _what_ she wore, but having the rest of the gang – or, God forbid, Kara – questioning her after she'd declared her desire to change would only bring about an inquisition from her sister.

Kara had become especially adept at recognizing her sister's distressed tells.

And Alex wasn't sure how easy it would be for the Kryptonian to realize she was seriously considering doing something stupid. Something _really_ stupid that would no doubt get her an earful from the blonde and _everyone else_.

Like not going back with them at the end of it all.

Was there something wrong with her if she wanted to stay in this fabricated world with a Maggie who took so much joy in her daughter?

As she pulled her chosen outfit off the hangar, music filtered in from out in the main room, prompting a snort from the DEO's finest. "At least I'm not the only one being forced to suffer. Although…" she listened a little more intently and her eyebrows flew up in shock at she recognized the melody. "I actually _like_ this song. Go figure. _Don't go break my, don't go breaking my…"_

* * *

Caitlin and Winn were smiling goofily at each other now that they finally had a moment to themselves. The techie and the doctor sat thigh to thigh on one of the pristine love seats occupying the main living area, hands clasped tightly together.

"So, you, Cisco, and Gypsy found Alex getting chewed out by Doctor Stein in the park and then she burst into a showstopping number?" she asked incredulously, a shiver running through her as Winn's thumb gently caressed the back of her hand. "I know we're all at the mercy of Music Meister's whim, but I find that hard to believe."

Winn chuckled. "Believe it, Cait. She was all _over_ the place! Honestly, it really put her mindset into perspective. I know it's been a while since Maggie but…it's still eating her up inside." His expression darkened, and a frown pulled at his lips. "Unfortunately, she's really good at hiding her pain. If she were a more frequent traveler of the multi-verse, I'd say she's been spending too much time with Oliver. But I've known her for too long to miss it _completely_. I had a hunch something was going on at the Nazi Wedding—"

"Winn!" Caitlin gasped, slapping his arm lightly. "Don't call it that!"

He grinned and winked at her before sobering again. "She was really depressed after everything was over, you know? After the reception ended, I got to the car and she was passed out cradling an empty bottle of Jack and with her mascara running."

"Wow," Caitlin breathed, her mind trying to wrap around the image her boyfriend painted. "She's always seemed so strong and put together – it didn't look like anything was amiss at the party. Has Kara talked to her? Maybe she just needs some sisterly love."

"Well, ever since Kara moved to Earth-1, they've been…not _out_ of touch just more…distant, I guess." Winn pursed his lips. "Don't get me wrong, though. Alex doesn't resent Kara for moving to be with Barry, I mean, have you _seen_ those two together? It's tooth-achingly perfect! She's just running out of social interaction and burying herself in work."

At this point, Caitlin wore a frown of her own. During the last couple of weeks, she and Alex had grown closer while taking care of Kara post-Reign and, while the elder Danvers could be a little ruff around the edges, Caitlin knew that she was a good woman, if a little leery of letting others get too close.

She'd been the same way after Ronnie.

Unwittingly, a thought entered her head at the mention of Kara taking up residence on Earth-1. Would that be a point of contention between she and Winn? Did he expect her to close up shop on her world and come to his permanently? The thought honestly frightened her. Everything and everyone she'd ever known was on Earth-1: STAR Labs, her mother (estranged as they were), Cisco, Barry and the crazy family they'd grown to be, Professor Stein who, aside from her, knew Ronnie the best.

But, every time they got together, she found herself falling more and more for Winn Schott.

"Hey," came the voice of the man in question. "What's wrong? You look like you're about to have a conniption."

Blinking out of her brief panic, Caitlin looked her boyfriend in the eye. "I was just thinking and I…would you break up with me if I didn't necessarily want to live on Earth-38?"

"What? Cait…what?" Her question threw the young techie for a loop and he floundered as he tried to give her an answer. "Don't you think it's a bit _soon_ for us to be thinking about things like that? I mean, Barry and Kara have been together for a few years now, so I can understand the decision but we…we're still getting to know each other! Let's just enjoy what we've got going on right now and keep the big, life-altering decisions for the future, okay?"

Caitlin smiled, flushing slightly in embarrassment over her mini-freak out. "You're right, sorry about that. It's just I really, _really_ like you and I don't want to screw anything up."

Winn gave her a big grin. "Believe me, I know! If it's not related to technology, I have a tendency to botch a lot of the good things that happen to me. I want us to work, Caitlin. I really do."

A piano began playing out of nowhere accompanied by strings pulling through long, drawn out notes. The others had long since moved to other parts of the villa: Barry and Oliver on the balcony, Kara and Nyssa to the bathroom to help the blonde clean up the mess her tears had made, Ava and Sara laid claim to one of the bedrooms, Thea and Roy another, Cisco, Gypsy, and Jessie absconded to the kitchen, and Alex vanished into one of the walk-in closets of the last room.

It looked, however, like none of them could be bothered by the upbeat music that had been prompted by the couple's conversation. Nor did they take notice when Winn took a seat at the sleek black grand piano and took over the accompaniment much to Caitlin's surprise.

 **Winn:** _"Don't go breaking my heart…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I couldn't if I tried…"_

 **Winn:** _"Oh, honey, if I get restless…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"Baby you're not that kind…"_

 **Winn:** _"Don't go breaking my heart…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"You take the weight off of me…"_

 **Winn:** _"Honey when you knock on my door…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I gave you my key…"_

Bouncing their heels, the couple thoroughly enjoyed the back and forth. The rhythm begged them to move around and, without the slightest hesitation, they did. Thankfully, the piano kept right on going after Winn's departure, the tech-head moving to stand with Caitlin. Both bore wide smiles as they joined hands, fingers threading together seamlessly.

Right now, their world revolved around the person in front of them and nothing else.

As the newest couple on the team, no problems had cropped up yet. Instead, where the drama would usually go, the scientist and the techie only found joy and unbridled happiness. Sure it was still early – the honeymoon phase, as the others liked to call it – but neither Caitlin or Winn were in a rush to ruin that high.

 **Both:** _"Ooh, ooh, nobody knows it…"_

 **Winn:** _"When I was down…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I was your clown…"_

 **Both:** _"Ooh, ooh, nobody knows it…"_

 **Winn:** _"Right from the start…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I gave you my heart! Oh, oh, I gave you my heart…"_

 **Winn:** _"So don't go breaking my heart…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I won't go breaking your heart…"_

 **Both:** _"Don't go breaking my heart…"_

They finished off the chorus with a flourish and a spin, going in opposite directions but ending up facing each other again.

Shooting Caitlin a wink, Winn hopped up onto one of the loveseats and struck a defiant pose, hands on his hips and chin up like he'd just been insulted.

Giggling, the ice meta followed his lead, easily landing on a loveseat of her own, opting to go with a 'what can you do' stance, shoulders shrugged, and hands palms up at her sides.

 **Winn:** _"And nobody told us…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"'Cause nobody showed us…"_

 **Winn:** _"And now it's up to us babe…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I think we can make it…"_

 **Winn:** _"So don't misunderstand me…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"You put the light in my life…"_

 **Winn:** _"You put the sparks to the flame…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I've got your heart in my sights…"_

Mirroring each other perfectly, they put one foot on an armrest and then jumped off, Caitlin coming down daintily while Winn came down in a low squat before vaulting _over_ the coffee table, tucking into a roll, and, planting both feet firmly into the ground, absolutely stuck the landing.

Now on opposite sides of the living room, they locked eyes and proceeded to bounce around once again, content with the fact that no one was watching.

 **Both:** _"Ooh, ooh, nobody knows it…"_

 **Winn:** _"When I was down…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I was your clown…"_

 **Both:** _"Ooh, ooh, nobody knows it…"_

 **Winn:** _"But right from the start…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I gave you my heart! Oh, oh, I gave you my heart…"_

 **Winn:** _"So don't go breaking my heart…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I won't go breaking your heart…"_

 **Both:** _"Don't go breaking my heart…"_

Their journey to each other, figuratively and literally, had been a long one. From meeting for the first time during the Dominator invasion to their first date on Earth-1, their first kiss and them finally becoming a couple, everything had been worth it just to be in this moment together.

By some unspoken agreement, they took off at the same time racing for the couch. Mere steps away, they launched into one final jump and came down face-to-face, ridiculous grins on their lips.

 **Both:** _"Ooh, ooh, nobody knows it…"_

 **Winn:** _"When I was down…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I was your clown…"_

 **Winn:** _"Right from the start…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I gave you my heart! Oh, oh, I gave you my heart…"_

They leaned in and out as they traded lines, Winn even adding a little shimmy with sparkling eyes which prompted a responding twist from the good doctor.

The music built up for one final go at the chorus and Winn and Caitlin pulled each other close.

 **Winn:** _"Don't go breaking my heart…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I won't go breaking your heart…"_

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and Nyssa and Kara's heads popped out.

 **Nyssa/Kara:** _"Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my…"_

 **Winn:** _"Don't go breaking my heart…"_

This time Gypsy, Cisco, and Jesse leaned around the corner, the male meta with food falling from his mouth.

 **Gypsy/Cisco/Jesse:** _"Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I won't go breaking your heart…"_

A thump sounded from the bedroom into which Thea and Roy disappeared earlier, but the young couple managed to wrangle the door open to chime in as well.

 **Thea/Roy:** _"Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my…"_

 **Winn:** _"Don't go breaking my heart…"_

Ava and Sara, in following the pattern, emerged next.

 **Ava/Sara:** _"Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my…"_

 **Caitlin:** _"I won't go breaking your heart…"_

From deep within the bowels of the walk-in closet she currently inhabited, Alex's muffled voice could be heard echoing the hook. Her annoyance was evident in the flat tone she used.

 **Alex:** _"Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my…"_

 **Winn:** _"Don't go breaking my heart!_

 **Caitlin:** _"I won't go breaking your heart!"_

As the music faded out the sliding door slammed open, Oliver and Barry rushing in with the former staring at the scattered members of their team in disbelief while the latter looked crushed.

"What in the fuck is going on in here?!"

"Did I miss a song?!"

Everyone burst out laughing at the speedster's wail of disappointment while Oliver buried his face in his hands.

"Dammit, Barry."

* * *

 **Wally –** _ **The Park**_ **, Park Place**

Stumbling and spluttering as he attempted to regain his balance and rid his mouth of the dirt and dust now filling it, Wally took in his surroundings in shock.

This was _not_ the amphitheater.

In fact, it didn't even look like the same time of day. Granted, it'd been night when he'd first woken up and night when they'd managed to escape from the Jennies and it still _was_ night now but…it was a darker night. Darkest night. If he had to guess, Wally suspected it was a specific time of night, too.

Zero Dark Thirty, to be precise.

He laughed in spite of himself at his stupid joke. "I have to stop hanging around Cisco, Nate and Ray. Those idiots can't help but name-drop movies every five seconds."

"Well now, what's a charming bloke such as yourself doing all alone in a place like this?"

Spinning on his heel – after being jump-scared for the second time that night – Wally found the source of the voice was a blonde man in a tan trench coat, black pants and shoes. His tie hung loose and low around his neck and the first two buttons of his white dress shirt were undone, leaving the speedster with the impression that the man either valued comfort over everything else or was just too lazy to bother finishing what he'd started.

Obviously not a Dapper Dan.

Something niggled at the back of his mind, telling him he should know the man in front of him, but nothing clicked. Deciding he'd stared long enough, Wally answered. "What's it to you, Trenchy?"

Not his most original nickname, but it would suffice for now.

"First off, my name is Constantine, John Constantine. I happened to catch that little performance you and your lady friend put on in the amphitheater. It was very moving. Though, it seems things didn't quite work out the way you'd hoped, did they? No getting back with the girl after baring your soul." He shot Wally a grin.

Wally couldn't deny that, despite the amicable make up with Jesse, he hadn't wanted to still be with her. But he understood the need for time away from each other to figure out where they were in their respective lives.

Still, he couldn't help the stab of anger that shot through him at the reminder.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, man. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go find my friends so we can get the hell out of here." He turned away and, picking a random direction, began to walk until the Brit's next words stopped him cold.

"That'd be back to your world, wouldn't it? Back to reality, as it were."

Wally carefully schooled the shock off his face at the man's declaration before slowly facing him again. How did he know this world was only a figment of someone's imagination? Was this fake reality becoming self-aware? Did he even acknowledge what had been said or play it off like nothing out of the ordinary?

Then he remembered one of the tenets of Barry's training: What Would Green Arrow Do?

Play it cool it was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My friends and I came to The Strip for a fun night, but we got separated. So, now I'm trying to find them _and_ the car so we can go home. That's all."

A cocky smirk lit up the other man's face as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped one of the death-sticks out into his hand before putting it between his lips and lighting it.

Without a lighter.

"Oh, come on, mate, pull the other one," he muttered, taking a pull on the rolled tobacco. "I know all about your little group of friends being sent here to follow along with some scheming fifth-dimensional being's agenda. It just so happens that I, too, am of the scheming sort."

He knew it really shouldn't have caught his attention, but Wally found himself intrigued. "What do you mean? You have some say over who comes and goes around here?"

"To a certain extent, yeah, I do. Comes with the magic."

"Magic?" Wally asked, blinking in disbelief. "Really? What, are you a fortune-teller or something?"

Constantine chuckled darkly, a gleam in his eyes. "Or something, mate. Or something."

"Yeah, okay, I'm done with this conversation. If anything, our little tête-à-tête just proves to me that everyone in this place is off their rocker!" Throwing his hands up in the air, Wally once again turned away from the Brit – he was starting to get dizzy from all the about-facing – and stormed away. "I should've just stayed in bed this morning like I wanted to. Or just stayed on the Waverider! I could've waited until everyone was at the party and booked it to 1960s Michigan!"

"So, I take it you _don't_ want my help getting back home then?"

Swearing at himself with every foul and loathsome word he knew – but knowing if he didn't at least hear the guy out he'd regret it, especially if it turned out he _could_ help them get back to reality – Wally huffed in frustration and spun back to the blonde who gave him a mocking wave. "You can get us home?"

"Ah, my friend," Constantine countered, one arm wrapping around Wally's shoulders, sending a shiver down the speedster's back. "A powerful warlock I may be, but even I have my limits. I can only send one person back and, seeing as your bonnie lass has given you the boot, it looks like you're the perfect candidate."

Wally hesitated. It wasn't that the man was wrong; Jesse _had_ pretty much told him to go screw himself prior to the amphitheater. His thoughts rested on the others for a moment, wondering if he should discuss this with them before giving an answer. He scoffed.

Last he checked, everyone else seemed to be doing fine with their significant others and were too busy to even remember that he was here with them. Hell, Sara was his captain, but she and Ava continued to escalate their drama heedless of everything else. Iris would have been his next go to, but she was someone completely different in this reality and had been working alongside the psycho crime lord Mama Liza.

And Barry?

His mentor had it the best of everyone here, except maybe Caitlin and Winn. Barry and Kara were two peas in a pod. They had been since the first time they met, and it had been disgustingly sweet seeing their relationship blossom. Those two were damn perfect for each other.

"You know what?" Wally asked giving the man a grin. "I think I'll go ahead and take you up on your offer. I've got some stuff I need to take care of back home and nobody needs me around here anyway. How are we gonna do this?"

John smirked. "Good man! It's always nice to see common sense win out on occasion." He clapped his hands together in anticipation. "Now, don't you worry about anything; I'll take care of it. I've got… _friends_ on the other side."

Following his statement, and seemingly from every direction, a chorus of voices rang out.

" _He's got friends on the other side."_

Wally jumped. "What in the hell was that?"

"Easy there, mate. It's just an echo. A little thing I like to do here," John assured him as he led Kid Flash to a nearby table and forced him into a chair.

"But…we're _outside_. There's nothing around for anything to—" But Constantine spoke over him, voice heavy with nonchalance, and began pulling things from his pockets.

"Come now, love, don't get concerned with all the details. Just sit back and let me do my thing, yeah? I'll get you to the other side in no time!" He pulled out several vials of what looked like blood and all manner of questionable looking items. Pulling the stopper out of a bottle, he poured a healthy amount over his hand and then started to draw a circle around Wally.

Looking down, Wally saw that there was already a pretty elaborate drawing on the ground beneath him which indicated that the blonde currently working his way around the chair had intended to bring _someone_ here the whole time.

Suddenly, Wally wasn't so keen on letting whatever this was happen. "You know what? I'm actually not too bummed being here. I think I'll just stick around and see if the others have some kind of plan to get back. Thanks though!" He made to get up but all of a sudden, his limbs were heavy and, in a panic, his already accelerated heart rate started to pick up. "Hey man, let me go! I don't need whatever it is you're pedaling with your voodoo dark magic bullshit! I want out!"

A building roll on a cymbal accompanied by the rattling of smaller bells led to a crash that startled the already freaked out speedster. He jumped when Constantine appeared suddenly right in his face, the pale man's expression none too pleased at his words.

 **Constantine:** _"Don't you disrespect me, little man!_

" _Don't you derogate or deride!_

" _You're in my world now, not your world._

" _And I got friends on the other side!"_

Another haunting echo followed the blonde's words. He laughed at Wally's increasingly panicked look but continued with his song.

 **Constantine:** " _Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease,_

" _If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please,_

" _I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too,_

" _I look deep into your heart and soul…"_

He looked at Wally out of the corner of his eye. "You do have a soul, don't you, Wally?"

"Screw you, man! Let me go!"

Constantine chuckled darkly. "All in good time, mate, all in good time."

 **Constantine:** _"Make your wildest dreams come true!_

" _I got Voodoo, I got Hoodoo._

" _I got things I didn't even try!_

" _And I got friends on the other side."_

Reaching into his jacket pocket once again, Cutter's most eclectic Blade pulled out a deck of cards, though they weren't every day playing cards. They were substantially bigger and looked significantly more worn. Constantine shuffled through the deck, eyes never once leaving his captive.

From what Wally could see, each of the cards held beautifully decorated pictures of all manner of things, detailed down to the greatest minutia. A label adorned the bottom of them all, no doubt meaning something although Wally had no idea what.

 **Constantine:** _"The cards, the cards, the cards will tell,_

" _The past, the present and the future as well._

" _The cards, the cards, just take three._

" _Take a little trip into your future with me."_

Though he did not intend to do _anything_ the smirking blonde wanted him to, Wally saw his right hand move toward the offered cards all on its own. They flared out before him though Constantine no longer held them.

They were floating in mid-air.

He willed his hand to drop back to his side, but he could only watch as he drew three cards that rose to float above the now reassembled deck. Looking at the chosen cards, he could make no sense of it.

Devilish grin on his face, the trench coat wearing blonde obviously saw something he liked. "Well first off we have 'The Lovers', inverted. Do you know, that actually symbolizes a failure or imbalance and, well, it's obvious what the spirits are referring to with that, isn't it?"

He waved his hand and the next card came to the fore. "And here we have 'The Moon', inverted as well, often a symbol of doubt and unhappiness. Would you look at that? The cards know all your problems, mate, don't they? I bet your just _simmering_ in both at the moment!"

Constantine, of course, could and he gave the younger man an amused look. "Well, well, well. That _is_ interesting. 'Death,' when upright, represents a transformation or transition. I'd say it's the former. Looks like it's time for you to be _exactly_ what you were meant to be."

 **Constantine:** _"Now you, young man, are from Stone and Key._

" _You come from two different worlds, but you've never been free._

" _You risk your life, but the thanks is low._

" _You need to make a bigger splash to be a part of the show._

" _It's recognition, recognition, recognition you need._

" _And when I look into your future, it's recognition I see."_

Despite his best efforts, Wally couldn't ignore the Brit's words. They were hitting incredibly close to home.

Ever since he'd arrived in Central City after his mother revealed whom his father was – and that he had a sister – he always seemed to fall into Barry's shadow. Either that or he was never doing anything the right way and being called out for being cocky by the rest of the team.

Things had gotten better with the Legends, but his time on Team Flash had left a bad taste in his mouth.

 **Constantine:** _"Now you, little man, I don't wanna_ _waste your time._

" _You've been pushed 'round all your life._

" _You've been pushed 'round by your mother,_

" _And your sister and your "brother"._

" _And if you was married you'd be pushed 'round by your wife."_

Again, Constantine's observations were on point. It had taken Wally a _long_ time to admit that, while his mother had brought him up with what she called 'tough love', it really only amounted to verbal – and sometimes physical – abuse during her drunken/drug fueled stupors.

Iris, even though he loved his sister dearly, constantly used her words to manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted. It wasn't as obvious as his mother but, the aftermath, when she shot him a satisfied smirk and left without so much as a thank you, left him feeling used.

And Barry...

There was a time, in the beginning, where Wally had absolutely loathed the man. The original speedster could seemingly do no wrong in the eyes of Joe and Iris. He was also constantly critiquing everything that he, Wally, did in the field. Rationally, Wally knew, it was all to enable him to be a better hero.

Still, Barry could work on his delivery.

If you put all of them together, the amount of doubt that Wally had in himself sometimes felt overwhelming.

And it was all about to boil over.

 **Constantine:** _"But in your future the you that I see,_

" _Is exactly the man you always wanted to be._

" _Shake my hand, come on, boy,_

" _Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"_

Wally felt control finally return to his limbs. He flexed his fingers experimentally for a moment before looking to Constantine's offered hand. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to take it and finally be free from his family's control. At the same time, a small voice in the back of his mind that begged him not to.

He shook his hand.

 **Constantine:** " _Yes. Are you ready? Are you ready?_

" _Transformation central,_

" _Reformation central,_

" _Transmogrification central!"_

Constantine's hands began to move in a flurry of motion as he spoke, flashes and smoke covering the immediate area. As if the gathering smoke had a life of its own it began to swirl around Wally, weaving back, forth, over and under the hero.

Suddenly, from deep within his belly, a tingle began to work its way through the youngest West. Something was happening to him but, while normally this would be concerning, he found he couldn't bring himself to care.

In fact, he was starting to lose all sense of himself.

 **Constantine:** _"Can you feel it?_

" _You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright._

" _I hope you're satisfied. But if you ain't don't blame me._

" _You can blame my friends on the other side."_

A resounding crack rent the air and Wally felt himself fading away and, moments later, the light of consciousness in his eyes blinked out.

"You got what you wanted, mate," Constantine said with a smirk, watching the now motionless speedster with rapt attention. "What you want's what you get. Now," he lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. "Wake up!"

On cue, Wally's eyes shot open.

Bright yellow lightning danced across each.

Constantine smirked. "Right, time to get to work, lad."

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! A** _ **lot**_ **of issues/concerns brought to the fore here between our heroes and John Constantine doing Constantine things…for evil! Mwahahaha!**

 **If there was one song that was the impetus for my rewrite of 'Duet,' it was Postmodern Jukebox's cover of** _ **Creep**_ **with Hailey Reinhart. Hailey's voice just** _ **fits**_ **Sara almost perfectly, in my opinion. If you haven't heard any of the songs she's been involved in – or even heard the woman perform when she was on American Idol – I really think you should.**

 **And Cisco singing Prince? I could not resist. Not after his** _ **Welcome to the Jungle**_ **bit in the superhero fight club crossover/promo.**

 **For those of you concerned about** _ **Ridiculously Comfortable**_ **getting back to its roots: don't worry. Ideas pop into my head all the time and there are a few that are waiting in the wings even as I type this. This SuperFlash Duet, though…it's my baby. Stay with me, people!**

 **I'd love your thoughts if you've got them! Don't be afraid to leave a review.**


	16. Everything Evil

**A/N: Hey folks! It's been awhile. Rest assured, I spent that time writing this chapter! I wasn't just playing _KH3_ or binge watching multiple series on Netflix, I promise. This one is a doozy at just over 30k. Despite my best attempts, the chapters keep growing. So, I'd advise adjusting your screens, maybe getting rid of the blue light, because you'll be staring at it for a bit.  
**

 **I realize this 'Duet' rewrite has become a story unto itself (if you're keeping track it's just under 127k words), but, to quote the dearly departed Dr. Strange, we're in the endgame now. I can't definitively say that the next chapter will be the conclusion, but it shouldn't be more than two. Plus, future chapters are always being worked on, so, yeah.**

 **Also, congratulations to Melissa Benoist on her engagement to Chris Wood! Though I do wonder just how many attempts were involved in the picture they took of her showing off the ring. I refuse to believe anyone could take a photo that glorious in one shot. But, if anyone _could,_ I guess it makes sense for it to be Supergirl...**

 **Shout out to RedArcherx for being an awesome beta! It's always nice to have someone go over your work before posting.**

 **Thanks to all those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

 **Chapter Playlist** **: **

_**1\. Super Girl**_ **by The Gin Blossoms**

 _ **2\. Seven Nation Army**_ **by The White Stripes (cover by Postmodern Jukebox feat. Hailey Reinhart)**

 _ **3\. As Long as You're Mine**_ **from** _ **Wicked**_ **(the musical) by Stephen Schwartz**

 _ **4\. Brush Up Your Shakespeare**_ **from** _ **Kiss Me, Kate**_ **by Bella & Sam Spewack & Cole Porter**

 _ **5\. Whatever Lola Wants**_ **from** _ **Damn Yankees**_ **by Richard Adler & Jerry Ross**

 _ **6\. I Feel the Earth Move**_ **by Carole King**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16 – Everything Evil**_

 **DEO,** _ **National City**_ **, Earth-38**

"Jeffries! What's the status on Reign?" Agent Vasquez asked as she marched back into the central command area of the DEO. "Any change?"

"No, ma'am. She's just kind of floating there…still. According to our clocks she's been out there for the last two hours and barely moved an inch." He paused before turning to face her. "Is it too much to hope she died?"

Vasquez rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jeffries. Yes, it is."

"Well, whether she's dead or not, people have noticed," came the voice of James Olsen as he walked into the DEO, face grave. "People are starting to freak out. Any chance we could get a representative out there to try and talk her down? I don't know how much longer it'll be before something sets the masses off."

Although every fiber of her being wanted to tell the photographer/reporter/CatCo CEO to turn right back around and get out of the DEO – it's not like the guy _worked_ for them – Vasquez couldn't devalue the information or the suggestion. "Mr. Olsen what a…pleasant surprise. We appreciate the heads up, but I have to ask why you felt the need to come in instead of calling us like earlier."

Olsen gave her an amused look. "I became concerned when I realized that the DEO hadn't mobilized any sort of response to Reign's appearance."

"For your information, Mr. Olsen, we _did_ mobilize a unit and they are currently at the scene. However, since they are a response team, they are currently waiting for something to respond _to_."

"And you think that's a good idea? Waiting for something to happen instead of _doing_ something? I don't think Director J'onnz _or_ Agent Danvers would have sat around while a potential threat just hung around. They would be trying to contain the situation."

Vasquez narrowed her eyes. "How would you like us to contain Reign, Olsen? We have a _very_ limited supply of Kryptonite after the debacle with Supergirl and the little that we have _weaponized_ is currently sitting in the middle of National City. So, tell me how you would go about it. Hand cuffs? Power dampening cuffs? A cell?"

"All due respect, Agent Vasquez, as I'm sure you're doing everything you can," James began with a shrug. "But I think it's time to call Director J'onnz and Superman back home. I have a bad feeling that things are about to go downhill."

On cue, sirens began wailing throughout the command center and Jeffries' panicked voice joined the cacophony seconds later.

"Ma'am! Reign's on the move! Hix is reporting a high-profile car chase near National City Bank of Commerce – the perps took a hostage and are currently firing on pursuing officers. Judging by her direction, I'd say that's where Reign's headed and... she's gone."

Vasquez cursed violently in her head, barely managing to keep her outward composure. With a deep breath, she tapped the comms in her ear, synching up with their ground team. "Hix, do you copy?"

" _Roger, ma'am. Things are slowly but surely headed to fubar territory."_

" _Tell_ me about it!" she groused, eyes flicking to the now empty screen as several different agents tried to commandeer more of the city's cameras to pinpoint Reign.

" _Orders?"_

Vasquez paused, wondering just what the best strategy would be. They had weapons to take her down, but the report they'd gotten after the failed assassination attempt suggested Reign wasn't quite as susceptible to Kryptonite as Supergirl and Superman were. Did she risk her team on the slim chance that the few clips they had with them would be enough? If they opened fire and things turned to shit, _none_ of them would be coming back alive.

" _V?"_

"Follow her. She's most likely going after the crooks from NCBC so expect things to get messy. However, if you have the opportunity try to talk her down. I'd prefer she not kill _anyone_ , but by the time you get there…save as many as you can. Be advised, there is a hostage with the crew, but we know she doesn't care about collateral damage. And Hix?"

" _Ma'am?"_

"… _Please_ be careful."

" _Roger that."_

Clicking the comms off, Vasquez took a steadying breath and nearly had herself under control when a throat clearing caught her attention. Feeling her eye start to twitch, she turned to see James Olsen's slightly smug face, though it was tempered by seriousness of the situation. " _Yes_?"

"Director J'onnz?"

"…right." Pulling out the interdimensional cell phone gifted to them by Earth-1, Vasquez dialed 911 – which, coincidentally, did _not_ contact emergency services but always went straight to a corresponding IDCP the director kept on his person – and waited as the device rang, doing her best to ignore the smug expression on Olsen's face. After the eighth ring with no answer, and Vasquez doing her best to avoid making eye contact with the photographer turned CEO, she was ready to hang up when a click sounded.

" _Agent Vasquez,"_ came the director's voice, deep in timbre and already expecting bad news.

"Director...we've got a situation."

* * *

 **STAR Labs,** _ **Central City**_ **, Earth-1**

"Define _'situation,'_ Vasquez," J'onn groaned, feeling the makings of a migraine. "Because we've got a doozy of one ourselves at the moment."

" _It's…it's Reign, sir. She's back."_

Aaaaaaaaand _there_ it was!

Never one to lose face in front of subordinates – even _if_ they happened to be literal worlds away – J'onn covered the mic on his phone and let out a string of expletives in Martian involving their fifth-dimensional criminal, said being's mother, father, a hamster, berries, and being flattened by a rabbit.

Thankfully, he wasn't the only one swearing at the moment, so it went unnoticed.

" _Sir?_ "

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Vasquez. Supergirl is incapacitated—"

" _Not that we'd make her go back in the field!"_

J'onn silently prayed for patience. "—and wouldn't be an option anyway, but Superman is well. I'll try and convince him to leave his cousin's side to help, but it could be a hard sell. What precautions have you taken?"

" _I dispatched a squad equipped with kryptonite sidearms to keep an eye on the situation from the ground, and she was static for a good while. She only started moving a few minutes ago."_

"Good. Unless she starts to endanger civilians, let her do her work. I'd rather not lose anyone today and picking a fight with Reign would no doubt set us on that path. Understood?"

 _Yes sir!"_ A beat. _"I'm sorry, Director."_

He shook his head even though she couldn't see it. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Agent Vasquez. We assumed Reign would be a non-entity after the confrontation with our friends from Earth-1 and that could very well still be the case. Your instincts to observe a potentially hostile threat were correct. We just have to figure out _why_ she decided to show up after going dark for the last month." He met Clark's eyes from across the room where the bigger man sat holding his unconscious cousin's hand. The older Kryptonian gave him a resigned nod, kissed Kara's forehead, briefly explained the situation to a pale Eliza, and walked to J'onn's side. "Sit tight, Vasquez."

" _Sir, yes sir!"_

With a click, the interdimensional call ended.

"I hate leaving her vulnerable, J'onn," Clark said without preamble, expression pinched. "But I know we'd be fighting to keep her here even if she wasn't at the mercy of some crazy prick. Besides, after what happened last time, I wasn't about to let her fight with that woman again. Not alone, anyway."

"Thank you." He brought a hand to Clark's shoulder and got a nod in return. "I take it Eliza will tell the rest?"

"Yeah. She's still shell-shocked, but Eliza's always been tough to keep down. She'll be helping Felicity and the other tech-heads try to figure out a way out of this mess before long."

With yet another sigh, J'onn pulled out the extrapolator and opened a breach back to Earth-38. "Let's go see just what kind of shitstorm is about to kick up back home."

"Language, J'onn!"

They stepped through.

* * *

 **Presidential Villa,** _ **Double D's Casino**_ **, The Strip**

"So, we're all done with the song and dance now, right?" Oliver questioned, his eye twitching at Barry's still pouting face and the pathetic attempts – or lack thereof in Nyssa's case – of the others to hide their laughter.

Giggling, Sara spoke. "Oh, I don't know, Ollie. I think that we could all do with another number. Rumor has it you're the only one who hasn't expressed himself in song yet."

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

Cisco snorted. "You won't have a choice, man. I thought my head was going to explode a few minutes ago and I was trying _the whole time_ to drop it an octave!"

Jesse's abrupt guffaw gave credence to the vibe meta's words.

Smiling fondly at her husband's continually darkening expression, Nyssa decided to throw him a bone. "I think it is time Oliver and I share what we figured out downstairs."

That shut the group up.

Taking a moment to marvel at Nyssa's ability to quiet even the unruliest individuals, Oliver nodded in agreement. "Right. So, Thea, what you described – the sudden turn in an otherwise quiet environment and Wally vanishing – both liken to things Nyssa and I have encountered before. Rather, some _one_ we've encountered before." He trailed off, crossing his arms and looking as if he'd swallowed something unpleasant.

Eyes darting between the brooding archer and silent ex-assassin, Gypsy arched a delicate brow. "Soo…are you gonna tell us who the hell it is any time soon? Or are we just supposed to sit here and watch you brood?"

"Seriously, dude," Barry said, his expression unimpressed. "You have this ridiculous tendency to build and build and _build_ up to startling declarations and then _not_ declare them. You know how annoying that is?"

Cisco waggled his eyebrows and nudged the speedster with an elbow. "For Nyssa's sake, I hope that doesn't translate to the bedroom, am I right?!"

Gypsy buried her face in her hands with an exasperated groan. " _Por qu_ _é_ _? Por qu_ _é_ _te aguanto?_ "

Kara bit her knuckle to keep from snorting outright. Even so, her body shook with silent laughter when she spotted Oliver's twitching right eye and hand. Her eyes automatically sought Barry, her boyfriend always fond of sharing their amusement at the vigilante's expense.

He pointedly ignored her, focusing instead on Oliver, not even a hint of a smile on his lips.

Her gaze fell to the floor and she bit her lip, the sinking feeling in her stomach prior to the conversation with Nyssa returning with a vengeance. Swallowing thickly, she clenched her fists and started at the feeling of unyielding metal pressing into skin. Looking, she once again found the diamond engagement ring that had so rendered her speechless what felt like days ago.

That future had never felt so far away.

A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her melancholy. Turning, she saw Caitlin's kind smile and returned it with a wobbly one of her own, bringing a hand up to clasp the doctor's in gratitude for her silent support.

"Even if that were the case, Francisco," Nyssa continued with an unsettlingly calm look at said meta that sent him retreating behind Gypsy. "That would be none of your business, and I would ask that you remember that."

"He nodded," Gypsy said with a smirk.

Oliver shook his head and got back to explaining. "As I said, Nyssa and I ran into him at different times, but he's come up in conversation a few times when we were in a tight spot and considering all our options."

"Him _who_ , Oliver?" Roy asked with a roll of his eyes.

"He's not someone either of us wanted to ally with lightly. The man is a pain in the ass at the best of times, though he brings some… _unique_ abilities with him whenever he shows up," Oliver paused, glanced at Nyssa, and then continued. "Along with a _clusterfuck_ of problems ranging from psychological to apocalyptic."

Winn blinked as he listened to Oliver continue to talk. Leaning over to Caitlin, he whispered. "Is he always like this?"

Ava beat the STAR Labs physician to the punch. "Oh yeah. Ever since I've known him and all the way to his death bed. In fact, if I remember correctly, he was actually in the middle of monologuing how the inheritance would be divided up among his kids when he passed. They didn't know whether to laugh or cry at something that was so typical of their father. It turned into a mixture of both."

That got Caitlin, Winn, and Kara's attention. All three stared incredulously at the blonde Deputy Director with wide eyes and open mouths, Oliver's words having been delegated to background noise.

Sara, laughing nervously, wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Aves! Remember when we talked about casually dropping potentially future-altering information? How we were _not_ supposed to do that?"

"Of course, I remember! I gave _you_ that speech." A beat. "Ah. I see what you're getting at. Hm…I don't know why that came out." She looked back at the still gaping trio next to her. "You heard _nothing_. You _will_ forget anything you think you heard. If you do not, I will find you…and I will kill you."

" _O_ kay, _Taken_ , let's put you over here where you can't do any more damage. You know… _away_ from everyone!" Shaking her head when they were out of earshot, Sara hissed at Ava. "Really, babe?! Threatening our friends with _death_? Not cool. Just use your flashy thing and wipe their memories later if you have to."

Meanwhile, Oliver hadn't halted his explanation. "His methods are never straightforward, even to his allies, and there is absolutely _nothing_ he wouldn't do if he thought it meant he could come out on top."

"Oh my _God_ , Oliver!" Thea groaned, finally fed up with her brother's long-winded answer. "Get _on_ with it!"

"Yeah, get on with it, bro," Cisco muffled voice seconded.

"Seriously, Oliver, get on with it," Jesse sighed as she plopped down onto the couch, her head dropping back.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there!" The archer insisted. "I just – "

"Beloved get _on with it_!"

"Right!" Oliver cleared his throat. "His name is John Constantine, and he's a warlock." When the everyone went silent, he huffed. "Oh, _that_ shuts you up? After all the shit we've encountered, all the absolute ridiculousness, _this_ is what renders you all speechless?"

Nyssa crossed her arms with a roll of her eyes but decided to press forward despite the looks of disbelief. "Oliver encountered Constantine while he was on Lian Yu where they teamed up to take down a group of mercenaries looking for a magical artefact. He is the reason Oliver did not perish during the scuffle with Damien Darkh."

That drew some raised eyebrows.

"I was…lucky enough to encounter the man whilst on a League mission in London. My target turned out to be a demon in the business of harvesting human souls. I thought I was going to die in that cesspit of death, or worse, remain an empty husk for the rest of my life." Her words yielded a shocked silence until she continued. "Constantine stumbled upon the man while running his own investigation and together we managed to put the bastard down."

"So, you think your buddy Constantine is behind Wally and Thawne's disappearances?" Barry asked, eyes narrowed in thought. "But he wasn't there when Music Meister whammied us."

Oliver shook his head. "I don't think it's _our_ John, no. Despite all his flaws and devil-may-care attitude, the man is one of the good guys. I do, however, believe that it could be _this_ world's Constantine, though why he has his magic when none of the others have their abilities is a mystery to me."

"Do you think Doc and Papa have anything on him?" Sara asked a frown on her face. "I can't say I enjoy having an enemy out there who's essentially a ghost. What does the guy even look like?"

There was a smirk on Nyssa's lips when she answered. "Oh, he's impossible to miss. Blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, black slacks and shoes, white shirt, red tie, a rather ridiculous tan trench coat, and perpetually walking through a cloud of his own smoke."

"Well, he should be pretty easy to spot then, shouldn't he?" Kara asked eagerly, a small grin on her face.

"In theory," Cisco confirmed still behind his girlfriend. "Unless his outfit has changed of course. Also, I feel like everyone in this world is a chain-smoking, dapperly dressed 20s rip off, so that might make things a little more difficult."

Ava glanced at Barry and then Kara. "You two have a fucked-up imagination, you know that?"

"You know we're _all_ influencing this place, right?" Barry shot back with a raised brow.

"At any rate," Oliver interrupted in order to cut off an argument. "I think it's time we head back down and see what exactly Papa and Doc have to say. Hopefully, we'll move the plot forward and be one step closer to getting _out_ of here and back home."

A creaking door drew the group's attention to one of the empty bedrooms. In the doorway stood the eldest Danvers, finally rid of the dirtied and ragged overall getup she'd woken up in. Now she wore a dark blue sleeveless dress that hugged her body tastefully and fell a good four or five inches above her knees. Black lines ran through the torso in an intricate design while the blue faded just slightly to reveal the delicate twists and turns of the darker material. From the waist down the dress was layered and looked to be lighter material, but it played well. Her feet were now housed in a pair of matching open-toed heels that glittered black along the buckle.

Let it never be said Alex Danvers didn't dress to kill.

"What? You've never seen a woman in a dress before?" Alex snapped, glaring at their continued stares. She crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "This was the best I could find, given the circumstances."

"You look _amazing_ , Alex!" Kara gave her sister a bright smile and enveloped her in a firm hug, the elder Danvers stiffening for only a moment before returning the embrace. Both sisters reveled in the contact, each needing the reassurance only family could provide.

Alex smirked at her sister. "Tell me something I don't know. Now, judging by the shock and expressions of disbelief I walked in on, I missed some kind of epic revelation. Care to share?"

"Magic is real, there might be a warlock here, and we're gonna ally with sorta-bad guys in order to take out the really-bad guys," Winn spit out bouncing on his toes. By the look on his face, the discovery of magic's existence was a ground-breaking, life-changing event. "I never thought I'd say those three things in succession."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "But you _did_ think that you would say those things?"

He shrugged. "I mean, I've dealt with aliens, superhumans, living tech, time-travel, and multi-verse theory. I can't say I _wasn't_ hoping for magic to be real."

"Stay gold, Ponyboy," Roy teased, brushing away a fake tear. "Stay gold."

* * *

 **Casino Floor,** _ **Double D's Casino**_ **, The Strip**

' _Ding!'_

As the elevator arrived on the bottom floor, Oliver attempted to turn to address the group, found himself nose-to-nose with Barry (who's face remained stoic even as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively), saw the stunned look of the sardined bellhop at the interaction, growled, gave it up as a bad job, and turned back to the doors.

He huffed.

"So, now that we're all gussied up and ready to face the music –"

"HA! I see what you did there!"

A twitch. "Shut up, Cisco. Listen, we have two goals: striking up an alliance with the Dans in the hopes of finishing this up and finding Wally."

Sara narrowed her eyes. "Wally is _priority_ , though, right?"

"Of course," Nyssa said with a nod. "However, we have no leads, and from my own experience, chasing magic rarely ends well. Before we can find Wally, we need to see what the Dans know. Rest assured," she continued when both Sara and Jesse scowled. "We _will_ find him. But we need information and _some_ kind of plan before we confront the likes of John Constantine."

"Look, Nyssa and I will meet with Papa and Doc and see exactly what their plan is to take on the other gangs. Meanwhile, the rest of you keep your eyes peeled and your ears up for any information that might be useful to us," Oliver directed, spotting the two gang leaders walking in from backstage. "And…try to blend in. Please?"

Their answering grins left the archer with a sense of impending doom, but before he could say anything else, Nyssa grabbed his hand and pulled him toward their meeting.

With the responsible adults now gone, the team slowly dispersed around the casino: Thea and Roy paired up with Caitlin and Winn to mingle around the slot machines, Sara and Ava stole away toward the dance floor above which the band was playing a lively tune, Ava's 'don't you dare, Lance' barely audible over the noise. Cisco and Gypsy grabbed a concerned looking Jesse and disappeared in the direction of the poker tables (and the buffet). And Alex – after perusing the entire room with a few quick glances – vanished into the flood of bodies making their way through the casino.

Leaving Kara and Barry alone and standing five feet apart in awkward silence, neither inclined to speak first.

For Kara, Barry's harsh rejection earlier and his blatant lack of acknowledgement hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before – Kryptonite included.

For Barry, a wave of frustration, anger, and anxiety flooded through him every time Kara laughed or seemed oblivious to the danger she'd been putting herself in.

However, they both knew that if someone didn't break the ice first _nothing_ would get talked about. And if nothing got talked about, they were going to remain in this awkward relationship limbo for the rest of their experience here, and most likely carry it back to reality.

"Barry –"

The speedster huffed in annoyance and turned away. "Not now, Kara."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why _not_ now? We've got the time and I really think we should talk about…everything."

His conversation with Oliver ringing in his ear, the CSI hung his head in defeat. "Fine. But not here. I'd rather we _not_ have to worry about nosy friends or over protective big sisters with a 'shoot first, shoot later, shoot some more, and then when everyone's dead, put a few more rounds into them for good measure' mentality." He glanced pointedly at Alex as he said this, the elder Danvers sulking just behind her sister.

"That's a little specific, don't you think, Barry?" she groused, scowl on her face. "Besides, I don't _always_ use more rounds. It's a waste of ammo. A fist or a foot work just as well." She waved Kara off when the blonde looked ready to defend her. "But I agree with Oliver Jr. on this one, sis. You two need to do this in private. I'll just be here…alone…drinking."

Both heroes watched the redhead walk away, concern for her warring with a multitude of other emotions.

Taking a look around, Barry recognized the door their group had exited earlier, clearly marked 'Employees Only,' and tugged at Kara's hand briefly. "Hey, come on. We should be able to find somewhere back here."

Kara bit her lip at the contact, heart skipping a beat. Ridiculous, sure, but for someone like her who thrived off physical contact, the last few hours dealing with her boyfriend's ire and self-induced isolationism were really getting to her. Steadying her breath, the Kryptonian followed Barry through the door and down the familiar hallway until they came to Stein's office, where Fixer was busily working away at the deep red stain left in the wake of Barry's injury.

"Any luck with that?" Kara asked with a small smile, moving to the other man's side and inspecting his work.

Fix shrugged good-naturedly. "Eh, it could be better. I've gotten rid of the worst of it, so that's always a plus. Doc wasn't happy, but he understands there wasn't really anything I could do about it short of turning you all away. How's the shoulder?" The last was directed at Barry who rolled the referenced joint and nodded.

"All things considered? Not too bad. Thanks for patching me up, I appreciate it."

"Sure thing. Can't say it's all that uncommon, what with the boys constantly getting into dust ups with the Jennies and Blades on the regular." Fix gave the stain one last rub before deciding to give up the fight. "Well, that's a lost cause if I've ever seen one. I'm going to head on out for the night, see if I can't catch dinner with the wife and kid. You two gonna use the room?"

"If you don't mind," Kara said, puppy eyes on display.

Fix laughed. "Damn, girl! You don't got to whip out them eyes! I get enough of that at home from the little one. Just…clean up after, yeah?"

Both Barry and Kara blushed bright red, the temperature of the room spiking thanks to their combined embarrassment.

"You two lovebirds have fun!" Even when he'd closed the door behind him, Fix's chuckles could still be heard from the hall.

An awkward silence settled over the heroes before Barry snorted.

"I can't believe that happened again," he said with a shake of his head.

"In his defense," Kara countered. "He doesn't know us that well. Oliver and company though…they're just being dicks, I think."

Barry raised a brow in question. "That's some harsh language from you, Danvers. Feel that strongly about it, huh?"

"Very much so. We're not _always_ looking for a place to do the beast with two backs, you know?"

"Oh my God! Where did you even learn what that means?!"

"Internet."

Dropping his face into his hands, Barry sighed. "Did Sara take off the filters again? Damn that woman! How does she keep figuring out the password?"

Kara gave him an amused look. "Gideon. She said something about a list involving any potential passwords you would possibly come up with, past or present. Perks of having an AI that _you_ designed and programed."

This time, when their amusement faded, the silence that took its place was tense.

"So," Kara started, dragging out the vowel for a good five seconds. "Do you want to start or should I?" When Barry didn't answer immediately, she pressed on. "Right. I'll go first. Uhmm…ever since that fight with Thawne and his goons, you've hardly said one word to me. That usually means you're angry. So, what's your problem?"

She knew what the problem was thanks to Nyssa, but she wanted to hear it from Barry himself. However, the moment her question left her mouth, she knew she should've worded it differently as the speedster's face flushed, though this time it wasn't from embarrassment.

"Of _course_ I'm angry, Kara!" Barry shouted spinning around to face her, his composure finally breaking. "I'm fucking _furious_!"

Kara, eyes wide, physically recoiled at the vicious outburst.

"How the _fuck_ else am I supposed to feel?! Betrayed? My girlfriend – the closest and most trusted person in my life – went back on her word. You told me – you _promised_ me – that after that near miss with Reign and the DEO that you weren't going to get involved with shit like this while you were pregnant! Music Meister _explicitly_ told us what would happen if any of us died here: you die in Movie Musical, you die in real life.

"But you were the _first one_ to jump into the fray, Kara! Not even _Sara_ wanted to start that fight and she's _always_ looking for a fight! You _knew_ that we were outnumbered. You _knew_ that the guy was ready to blow us all away at a moment's notice. You knew throwing yourself into the middle of a bar brawl was a bad idea. But you _did it anyway_!" The speedster was breathing harshly, red-faced and eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm sorry," Kara whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut in an effort to hide from his accusing glare. It was so hard to see his anger directed at her. She hugged herself and fell heavily onto the couch. "I'm sorry."

Body shaking, Barry growled. "I _know_ you're sorry, Kara! I know! But dammit, I can't just _get over it_ because you apologized! I _hate_ that you didn't even think about the consequences of your actions! I _absolutely hate_ the fact that you didn't think to call me or even fucking _text_ me for help against Reign when you _knew_ that I would've literally been there in _seconds_!" Barry ran a hand through his hair, anger coursing through every inch of his body. Tears started to fall down the speedster's face as he continued his tirade.

"Do you know what it felt like? Do you have any idea what it felt like to walk in to the infirmary and see you unconscious – in a _coma_! – and beaten black, blue and bloody? To feel the _dread_ of hearing the fate of our unborn child? I knew," he whispered, voice breaking as he continued to talk. "As soon as I walked into the med bay and saw Caitlin's face, I knew…and it _shattered_ me!"

She was openly bawling now, but Kara couldn't bring herself to cover up. Everything Barry said was true.

"But that was only the second worst day of my life," Barry mumbled, his voice hoarse from shouting. "Because then you woke up, and I had to tell you what happened. If Clark hadn't pulled some eleventh-hour bullshit, it would've destroyed you." He sank to his knees in front of her tenderly took her hands in his and ducked his head until he caught her eyes. "And that would've destroyed _me_. Please, _please_ listen to me when I say this, Kara: you're powerful to the point of utter ridiculousness, but you are _not_ invincible!"

Barry squeezed her hands and felt warmth pool in his belly just as a soft, melancholy piano melody made itself known. Each note was haunting as the line flirted with the major and minor until, with a breath, the speedster started to sing one of his favorite songs.

 **Barry:** _"It's been such a long time,_

" _Since I've seen you around,_

" _I ran into your cousin,_

" _Who said you were back in town,_

" _It's just so funny to see you in this dive,_

" _It must be so different,_

" _When you're eight miles high…"_

Listening to the lyrics Barry was singing, Kara began to think on her actions since entering this reality. They certainly weren't the smartest choices she'd ever made, but they also weren't the worst. Of course, she'd learned a long time ago that holding onto her choices – the _bad_ ones in particular – was a dangerous path to take.

Myriad had certainly done a number on her conscience.

Living with the consequences of her actions then had required a _lot_ of ice cream (and pizza _and_ pot-sticker) therapy with both Alex and Barry, sometimes both if her day had really gone to shit.

Alex, though she'd stuck in as long as she could, had been forced to hand off those duties entirely to the speedster boyfriend a couple weeks in after she'd put on five pounds in three days. Cursing both hyper-metabolized heroes, the DEO agent told her sister she was more than happy to talk if Kara needed it. Then, she'd told her she loved her, shot Barry the finger, and closed the door all the while swearing under her breath about getting fat.

 **Barry:** _"Supergirl flying through the atmosphere,_

" _Touching down in Paris, soon be in Tangiers,_

" _It's a superhero's welcome,_

" _When you finally come back down,_

" _But even when you land,_

" _I bet your feet don't touch the ground, Supergirl…"_

Kara knew she wasn't perfect, but that didn't mean the others had to see that weakness.

She wasn't ashamed to admit that she'd been having nightmares about Reign since waking up, at least to herself. Thankfully, Barry was an incredibly heavy sleeper due to the sheer amount of physical exertion his powers put his body through. Whether the Speed Force adapted his body for the extreme conditions or not, he was still human, and he needed the time to recover. Plus, he hadn't gotten more than three hours of sleep a day the entire time she'd been in a coma. At any rate, no matter how violently she started in the middle of the night, he'd remain asleep.

It was always the same dream, always the same set of circumstances, and the same result. Kara was in the middle of the fight with Reign, both women throwing wild haymakers as they attempted to gain the upper hand. The lights of the office building they were in flickered on and off violently, off-putting enough to give the darkly dressed Kryptonian the split-second she needed to strike.

Punch after punch connected with Kara's face until she could barely see her opponent, the swelling of her face so severe. Reign's focus shifted to her stomach and a vicious, haunting grin stretched over her lips. For a moment, Kara could see clearly and stared into the other woman's eyes as blood trickled down Reign's cheeks and coated her smile.

With no idea what it meant, Kara had decided to keep the dreams to herself and forage ahead, showing Barry, Alex, Nyssa, Oliver, and anyone who asked that she was okay.

But she wasn't.

 **Barry:** _"I heard about your father,_

" _And it was sad to hear,_

" _I would have made the service,_

" _But I thought it might be weird,_

" _My family sent some flowers,_

" _He was such a kind old man,_

" _That time he caught us kissing,_

" _Behind the old bandstand…"_

Barry knew about Kara's nightmares, despite her best efforts to hide them.

Initially, she'd passed it off saying that the baby was getting more active and kicking at all hours of the day, but he'd noticed the bags under her eyes before she covered them in the morning. He'd seen the way she would nod off, her head dipping lower and lower until she snapped back to reality and jerked upright with a wary once over of her surroundings.

A few times, he'd been awakened by the sound of sobs coming from the bathroom. When he would check on her, she'd just give him a forced chuckle and say she was _over_ morning sickness and to go back to bed. He'd stay by the bathroom door until he passed out again and then wake up in the morning tucked back into bed as if the whole thing had been a dream. What really got to him was the fact that she didn't want to talk about it.

With _anyone_.

Normally, what _he_ couldn't get out of her, Nyssa or Alex could. Both women shared an unbreakable bond with Kara, but Barry was a little wary of getting involved in something that his girlfriend obviously wanted to keep to herself.

 **Barry:** _"Supergirl flying through the atmosphere,_

" _Touching down in Paris, soon be in Tangiers,_

" _It's a superhero's welcome,_

" _When you finally come back down,_

" _But even when you land,_

" _I bet your feet don't touch the ground, Supergirl,_

" _Supergirl…"_

One of Barry's greatest fears, only magnified since Reign and further aggravated with this musical mayhem, was Kara _not_ coming back home one day. He knew Kara probably feared the same thing, but at least he'd been getting better thanks, primarily, to Oliver. The man's training was brutal – no doubt a mere shadow of what he'd gone through himself – but effective in making sure that things stuck with the speedster.

Sometimes permanently.

It had taken the combined efforts of himself, Alex, Nyssa, _and_ Oliver to finally convince Kara that learning how to read a situation and case a place were essential whether one had superpowers or not. There had been too many incidents in both their pasts to overlook the importance of preparedness, but even though Kara was training, she didn't seem to want to put those skills into practice.

Then Reign happened.

 **Barry:** _"Sometimes late at night,_

" _When I am all alone,_

" _I watch the airplane lights,_

" _Make my way back home,_

" _I wonder if you're flying,_

" _Somewhere up in the clouds,_

" _While the rest of us are stuck here,_

" _Down inside the crowd…"_

In his darkest moments while waiting – praying – for Kara to wake up, Barry had wondered what he would do if she didn't make it. Wondered how he would be able to go on with his life if he lost the most important part of it.

The fact that he could come up with absolutely nothing shook him to his core, but, in the end, it made sense.

Why live when his light was gone?

 **Barry:** _"Are you ever lonely,_

" _In some motel room,_

" _Looking out the window,_

" _At an ever-changing view?_

" _Can you think as far back,_

" _As when you and I were young?_

" _If anyone would make it,_

" _You're gonna be the one…"_

Standing, Barry pulled Kara up with him, tenderly wiping the tears away from her eyes and giving her a smile, his lips quivering as he took in every single detail of her face, his previous thoughts weighing heavily on his mind coming in to the final chorus.

The fact of the matter was that he hadn't lost her and they hadn't lost their daughter. So, Barry was determined to do everything he could to make sure Kara didn't do anything _too_ ridiculous for the remainder of her pregnancy.

And maybe try and reinforce those preparedness skills.

 **Barry:** _"Supergirl flying through the atmosphere,_

" _Touching down in Paris, soon be in Tangiers,_

" _It's a superhero's welcome,_

" _When you finally come back down,_

" _But even when you land,_

" _I bet your feet don't touch the ground,_

" _Even when you land, I bet your feet won't touch the ground,_

" _Even when you land why won't your feet touch the ground?"_

As the piano held the last chord, Kara fell back to the couch, her tears renewed at the haunting delivery. Barry spoke, his voice no longer carrying the heat from before but with a firm edge that told the blonde he was completely serious.

" _Dammit_ , Kara! We're a team! We work together and we help each other! _We're_ not the Flash! _We're_ not Supergirl! _We_ are Barry and Kara – Karry! We _are_ SuperFlash!" He fell to his knees in front of his weeping girlfriend, eyes soft and in pain, but understanding leaking through. "I hate what you did, Kara, but I know _why_ you did it. You are selfless – it's one of the things that I love so much about you. You would do anything to help anyone to the point where it starts to become detrimental to your health!"

The last was said with a whisper as he wrapped his arms around the sniffling Kryptonian, burying his face in her hair and reveling in the fact that she was here: alive, safe, and whole. Kara burrowed into him, her own face resting in the crook of his neck, tears still falling though not the torrential flow of before.

"I couldn't just leave them to fend for themselves, Barry," Kara breathed, her breath sending shivers down the man's spine. "I thought I could handle her, and it was looking good for a while but then...I could barely remember the fight after she sent me into ground. It's just pain and then fear. And earlier I just…I forgot," she shrugged helplessly. "I forgot that I didn't have my powers. I've had them at my fingertips since I came to Earth and I just forgot. I didn't mean to scare you. That was never my intention."

"Sweetheart, I know. Believe me I do," Barry soothed, kissing the top of her head. "For fuck's sake, I would've altered the entire _timeline_ after Zoom killed my father if you hadn't been there to stop me. But that's why we're a team – so we can stop each other from doing stupid shit. Like keeping the fact that you've been having nightmares for the last couple of weeks hidden from your boyfriend who wants nothing more than to help you, for example."

Kara stilled in his arms and though her face was hidden, Barry knew her eyes were wide. After a moment, she sagged even further into him, squeezing just a little tighter.

"I just…I didn't want anyone to worry."

Barry snorted softly, a loving smile on his face. "You never do."

"I mean, how reassuring would it be to everyone if they knew that Supergirl has been losing her shit every night?" A shuddering breath. "I'm supposed to be this beacon of hope and light – for everyone, not just the team – and yet, some days I can't even bring myself to smile, Barry. I have to force everything down and pretend like nothing is wrong!"

"Oh, Kara," he sighed, pulling back before kissing her forehead. "You _never_ have to be ashamed about _anything_ with me, you know that. I love you." He brushed aside her fringe lovingly, meeting her tired blue eyes. "That means that whatever battles we fight – whether they are physical or mental – and whatever obstacles we encounter, I'm here for you. I _want_ to help you overcome anything I possibly can. Just say the word and I'll change time for you, Girl of Steel."

Sniffling, Kara looked up at him with a wobbly smile. "Yeah? Is that the truth, Scarlet Speedster?"

"Every word."

When she kissed him, all her problems faded away and for the first time in what seemed like years, she felt at peace.

Pulling away and resting his forehead against hers, Barry gave her a mischievous grin. "Plus, you know, you've got the team, too. In case you ever get tired of me."

Kara rolled her eyes, a smile of her own stretching across her lips before dropping another kiss on his lips. "Not possible. I love you too much."

Barry stared at the woman in front of him and felt like such an idiot. He stood abruptly, nearly sending Kara crashing to the floor with a surprised squeak.

She scowled at him. "Barry what the h—" Her voice caught in her throat at the sight in front of her and her eyes flew open wide, hands covering her mouth in shock.

Her speedster had dropped to one knee and was giving her the most open and honest look she'd ever seen in her life.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a _long_ time ago," Barry answered softly with a nervous smirk. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Kara, since the first time I met you, _saved_ you really –"

"Oh. My. _Rao!_ " A half-laugh, half-sob escaped the Kryptonian even as she rolled her eyes. "You have _got_ to get some new material."

Barry chuckled and reached up to take her hands in his, eyes sparkling. "Never. It makes for an _amazing_ conversation starter." He kissed the knuckles on both her hands. "Ever since that first time, I knew there was something special about you. Well, something special to _me_ anyway, seeing as how you have so many special things in general with all those superpowers. But, the first time we hugged? _That_ was the moment I knew you were _it_ for me!"

Tears were falling down her cheeks, but the smile Kara wore told the speedster he was doing something right.

"You've become the very foundation of my life, Kara; my sunshine on a cloudy day. You make me want to be the best version of myself day in and day out, if only so I can feel like I'm worthy of your love. Because let's face it: to me, you are _perfect_! And I want you in my life, by my side, for the rest of my life. So I can tell you every day how much I love you. I-I know I don't have a ring –"

"OH!" Kara's shouted, startling the CSI. "Oh, I can fix that! I can so _totally_ fix that!" Reaching into her dress where she'd tucked hid it earlier, she withdrew a sparkling diamond ring and offered it to Barry. "Here you go, Flash!"

Barry blinked, speechless. "D-do you _always_ keep diamond rings hidden in your cleavage?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She giggled, wiping at her eyes. "It actually belongs to this reality's Kara who just so happened to become engaged to _her_ Barry a short while ago."

"Well, great minds, right?"

"You still have to ask, Barry."

"Right!" Taking the proffered ring, he cleared his throat in an attempt to regain the atmosphere of a few moments before. "Kara Zor-El Danvers, love of my life, mother of my child, my best friend –"

"Not named Oliver."

"…not named Oliver, will you answer me one question?" Barry grinned while Kara giggled uncontrollably. His heart pounding in his chest and feeling slightly lightheaded, he took a deep breath.

"Will you m –"

Papers began flying everywhere. Furniture was upended and sent crashing into walls and Doc's stash of medicinal supplies, the sounds of glass breaking, and the splintering of wood told of damage being done.

All around them, lightning danced.

Looking around in panic, Kara locked eyes with Barry for an instant that seemed to stretch for an eternity. She knew her mouth was moving, trying in vain to call out to him, to warn him, but she was just moving too slow.

And then he was gone.

" _BARRY_!"

* * *

 **Casino Floor, _Double D's Casino_ , The Strip**

A deep descending bass line shook the room, the upright instrument filling every square inch of the night club. Sara began to snap on every upbeat, her eyes closed as she grabbed the mic with her other hand, bringing it in close as she began to sing. Her accompanist entered with a light piano trill before falling in with the melody, lightly following along underneath Sara's smoky voice.

Seated at a booth in the back of the casino, Oliver sighed and ran a hand down his face. "That is _not_ blending in. What did I do, Nyssa? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Relax, Beloved, let her have her fun. If anyone had a problem with it, I'm sure they would have done something the moment she stepped onto the stage."

 **Sara:** _"I'm gonna fight 'em off, a seven-nation army couldn't hold me back,_

" _They're gonna rip it off, taking their time right behind my back,_

Oliver and Nyssa were joined in their booth by Papa Joe and Doc Stein, both men decked in sharp suits, black and brown respectively. On either side of the booth, Big Leo and Little Micky leaned against the walls, silent guardians watching over the meeting. The latter sporting a disgruntled look. The two mob leaders sat down across from the couple and Papa Joe signaled to one of the passing servers.

"A round of scotch on the rocks, Johnny. Make mine a double, yeah?"

They waited until the waiter returned with the requested drinks, each of them taking a sip, before Stein spoke.

"So, it seems as though our interests may be aligned," he started, staring at Nyssa and Oliver with a critical eye. Though he was the older of the two, Stein's lookalike had sharp eyes that held a fierce intelligence within them.

"Indeed," Nyssa said casually, not at all intimidated by the unwavering stares of the men before her. "You want to put a stop to Merlyn and Mama's alliance and keep them from destroying your home and we want to _get_ home."

On stage, Sara swayed back and forth in time with the beat as a roll of the snare drum introduced percussion into the song, building into a crescendo that piqued with a muted trumpet echoing the melody as the blonde growled through her next words.

 **Sara:** _"And I'm talkin' to myself at night because I can't forget,_

" _Back and forth through my mind behind a cigarette,_

"An interesting turn of phrase, my dear," Stein observed, eyes glancing over the two yet again as his fingers steepled against his lips. "It sounds as though you are not from around here, yet, we know for a fact that a good number of your friends _are_. Mr. Allen and Ms. Danvers, for instance, both work for Cutter Moran and are recently engaged. If our informants are to be trusted, Mr. Allen was well on his way to becoming a Blade himself, seeing as Thomas' departure from his father left an opening."

Oliver took a sip of the scotch, his face giving nothing away even as he wondered internally just what angle his wife was playing. Nyssa, if it was even possible, was even more blank than Oliver.

"The squirrely looking one, with the long hair and a tendency to put his foot in his mouth?" Papa continued, nodding at the buffet where Cisco could be heard, faintly, lauding the quality of the food. "Another one of Cutter's boys. As are the other two with him, and the kid with the doctor on his arm."

Jesse, Gypsy, and Winn.

This time, Oliver could feel himself twitch, though judging by the lack of reaction from the men in front of him, they hadn't seen it. This exchange was quickly going downhill for them and, should they be forced to fight, they were _vastly_ outnumbered. He felt Nyssa's hand squeeze his thigh briefly and took a moment to calm himself. No sense in panicking.

Stein looked at the couple for a long second. "That's not all, of course. The two blondes on the dance floor? Rumor has it they've been called upon by the Jennies multiple times, no doubt trying to conscript them. And up until a day ago, it seemed they were all set to join."

Poised appearance firmly locked onto her face, Nyssa couldn't believe their luck. Or lack thereof. For a moment, she wondered just how much worse this could get.

"And do you see those two by the slots? Next to the doctor and her arm candy?" Stein gestured with his glass and then taking a sip. "We've had the pleasure of the Harper's employ going on three years now. They usually work the Dans' public front: any acquisitions of smaller companies or PR we need done goes through them. And yet, when they walked in – side by side with one of Cutter's girls – they didn't even recognize us. Anyone really."

Well, ask and thou shalt receive, the ex-assassin supposed. Thankfully, that seemed to account for all of them.

"We also know," Papa chimed in while running a finger over the rim of his glass. "That the redhead who accosted our daughter –"

" _And_ granddaughter," Stein interrupted with narrowed eyes.

Papa nodded in agreement. "And our granddaughter, yes. We know she's a disenfranchised metal worker recently put out of work when we bought out the company she worked for. She's been seen several times stumbling around town with a bottle in her hand trying to incite riots against us and ours."

 _Shit_.

 **Sara:** _"And the message coming from my eyes says, 'Leave it alone...'"_

Though the music continued, there was a deafening silence encompassing the booth. Both parties simply staring one another down, reluctant to be the first to break.

After another beat, Stein sighed. "You can see how bad this looks for you, correct? More than half of your group is comprised of _known_ enemies to our operation and you've somehow managed to hoodwink two of our most loyal Dans into allying with you."

Nyssa glanced at Oliver, using the movement to size up the two thugs guarding the booth, before her gaze settled on the Dans' leaders. "I suppose it is time to come clean then."

"It's the only way you all get out of this alive, yes," Stein assured her, glass now empty.

Looking back at Oliver, they had a silent conversation to see who would explain the situation. After a what appeared to be a heated discussion, Oliver gestured toward their hosts petulantly and crossed his arms in with a huff.

"Despite what it sounds like, everything I am going to tell you next is the truth. The sooner you can accept that, the sooner we can move forward to talks of an alliance," Nyssa said bluntly, no longer beating around the bush. At Papa's answering nod and Stein's skeptical brow, she explained.

 **Sara:** _"Don't wanna hear about it, every single one's got a story to tell,_

" _Everyone knows about it, from the Queen of England to the hounds of hell,_

When she finally finished with the explanation, both Nyssa and Oliver were rewarded with two gob-smacked expressions – four if you counted the wide eyes and stunned looks on Big Len and Little Mick's faces. After a well-earned sip of scotch, Nyssa gave the couple a satisfied smile.

"Does that answer all your questions?"

Stein gathered his wits first. "Astonishing. Simply _astonishing_! I must admit, it was very hard to believe you at first; being kidnapped and transported to another world by someone claiming to be a fifth-dimensional being? Preposterous! But then your tale began to take shape and explain why lately everything has seemed to not make sense, our dear Harpers included!"

"I don't know anything about crazy people popping up out of nowhere or world jumping – nor do I care to learn, if I'm being honest because that sounds like a crock of horseshit if you ask me," Papa admitted after a beat. He ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily, the action betraying just how tired of all the nonsense he truly was. "I just know that, and believe me I really, _really_ hate to say this, we need your help to deal with the other gangs. We were fine with them setting up shop on their side of town so long as they didn't try to make plays at what was ours, but there have been too many incidents of late that show they're only interested in expanding. By any means necessary."

Oliver tilted his head. "They've been violent then?"

 **Sara:** _"And if I catch it comin' back my way I'm gonna serve it to you,_

" _And that ain't what you want to hear but that's what I'll do…"_

"That's one way of putting it," Stein admitted, his face twisting in disgust. "We used to have an inside man with the police department. He was a detective on the verge of moving up to chief and we were more than willing to grease the wheels to expedite that process. But Moran had bought off some washed up has been – Quentin something or other – and managed to keep it quiet. By the time we'd figured out anything was wrong…." He shook his head and pursed his lips, eyes distant.

Papa squeezed his hand in a display of comfort neither Oliver or Nyssa had seen from the younger man in their time in this backwards reality.

"They found David with six shots to the chest – arranged in a circle – with the time of death carved in the center of it, like hands on a clock." Seeing their questioning glances, he elaborated. "It's the calling card of one of Moran's Blades. Specifically, Rip Hunter a.k.a. Father Time. He's not as visible as some of the others, but he's had his hands in the more… _impactful_ murders The Strip has experienced since they arrived."

"The man has a propensity for blades, six-shooter revolvers, and an unhealthy obsession with Time. And, like all of Cutter's goons, he's ruthless. No morals, no mercy. Despicable." Stein finished, upending his refilled glass with a slight grimace as the liquid burned and immediately flagging down their waiter again. "Another, Johnny."

After allowing the older man to gather himself, Nyssa decided to take the initiative. "The good news, gentlemen, is that we have dealt with people like this before. In fact, you could say that it is a regular occurrence. We are more than willing to help you with your situation, especially since it seems doing so may be just what we need to get back home."

"We do, however, need anything you can give us on Cutter's big gun," Oliver added, nodding at the waiter as his glass was refilled. "Jax – _Fix,_ pardon me – told us about Eobard Thawne and his skillset. More or less. You've given us Rip Hunter's MO and effectiveness, and Tommy gave us the rundown with the who's who. However, we're a little more concerned with one individual in particular: does the name John Constantine mean anything to you?"

 **Sara:** _"And the feeling coming from my bones says, 'Find a home…'"_

Both men looked at each other, then to their bodyguards who returned the gesture, before bringing their attention back to Oliver and Nyssa.

"Tommy mentioned the name when he first came to us, moniker included, and we've had several of our boys attempt to look into the man, but so far they've turned up nothing," Stein admitted, knocking back yet another glass.

"Man's a fucking ghost," Papa said with a growl, glaring a hole into the table. "And that pisses me off. We thought Hunter was tough to keep track of, but, aside from the kid's word, the guy may as well not exist."

Oliver took in their words, humming softly under his breath, ignoring the waiter as he filled their glasses with yet another round. "We have reason to believe that Constantine may take after the one from our world."

"How so?" Papa asked.

"Well, did you ever have anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a smirk pull at the corner of Nyssa's mouth, but pressed on. "Back home, John Constantine is a warlock who deals with the supernatural and…magic."

 **Sara:** _"I'm going to Wichita, far from this opera forevermore,_

" _I'm gonna work the straw, make the sweat drip out of every pore,_

As one, both men broke out into chuckles, Snart and Mick's doppelgangers following suit moments later.

Oliver couldn't really blame them. He'd laughed in John's face the first time the blonde proclaimed he used magic and fought off the things that went bump in the night. Obviously, his beliefs had changed since then.

"Oh, come on, kid!" Papa guffawed, skepticism written all over his face. "You're pulling my leg, right? You can't honestly believe that crap!"

Stein didn't look any better. "I must concur with my husband. Magic does not exist. If this Constantine managed to make anything happen that you _couldn't explain_ , it's most likely you're simply unable to comprehend it. After all, magic is just science that we don't understand yet."

"I assure you, Doctor Stein, magic is very real," Nyssa spoke before the man could get started on a long-winded explanation on the ins and outs of said topics. "Our group has encountered it twice in our time here and I would rather not be caught unawares a third time. If you truly refuse to believe it, then just humor us." He waved her off, chuckling and shaking his head.

This time it was Oliver who grabbed her hand to quell the impending doom that she would unleash on the other couple for mocking her. "Listen, we both want the same thing: to get rid of the Blades and Jennies. We are good at what we do, and so are our people. If you can promise to keep your guys out of the way, we can get this done. No muss, no fuss."

That raised a few eyebrows.

"You think your little rag-tag group of misfits can take out the Blades _and_ the Jennies?" Papa scoffed. Leaning forward, he locked eyes with the archer and scowled. "I admit, you all are good, but these people? They're sadistic fucks! They won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head if you try and reason with them, not to mention they can each hold their own with multiple opponents at once. If you all go in there by yourselves, you're fucked, understand?"

"That is _our_ risk to take then, is it not?" Nyssa said dismissively, returning the earlier slight. "Now, what do you know of the Jennies?"

Trying to stymie what would no doubt be a vehement tirade from his husband, Stein jumped on the change in topic. "Mama Liza is very much like Cutter in her methodology in that she _only_ recruits the best. Each of her girls know how to handle themselves, but, unlike The Blades, they prefer the use of firearms as opposed to an up close and personal confrontation. Her right-hand is Laurel Lance, alias Siren. She is a zealot for Mama's cause and very much lives up to the Greek mythos after which she's named."

 **Sara:** _"And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding right before the Lord,_

" _All the words are gonna bleed from me and I will sing no more…"_

Having gained control over the impulse to lash out at the cocky pair, Papa took up the breakdown of the rival gang. "If Lance is Mama's right-hand then Lyla Michaels – Harbinger – would be the left. She's tough as nails, hard as steel, and wherever she goes, shit usually follows. Mostly shitstorms of death and bullets. Then there's their torture and interrogation specialist, Psi. No codename, no last name. At least, none any of our guys have managed to figure out. Sources say she can break anyone, and she doesn't discriminate: man, woman, child, yellow, black, brown, orange, purple, green. If Mama wants to know what they know? She'll break them."

"Who else?" Oliver pressed, arms crossed in resignation. It looked like they'd be fighting even more allies than he'd thought.

"Well, next would be Helena Bertinelli. Her code-name of choice is Huntress, and I have to say that she is that indeed. She's managed to suss out the location of anyone we've ever put into protection whether it was with the cops or in house. She favors a crossbow with broadhead arrows, and the aftermath is _never_ pretty," Papa grimaced. A beat later, he scoffed. "She and Kendra Saunders go hand in hand, really. Both of those psychos prefer medieval weaponry, though the Valkyrie is partial to a fucking _mace_!"

Nyssa sighed. "I can't imagine the results have been pleasant."

"No shit," Papa deadpanned.

"The last girl is Lena Luthor, affectionately dubbed Squints by her fellow Jennies. She's never actually been seen in a fight since Mama likes her to use her genius in the lab cooking up all the drugs she possibly can. They're slowly putting us out of business on that front thanks to the quality of the product. But, as I said, Mama's girls _will_ be able to handle themselves." Stein finished off the information dump and heaved a weary groan, raising a finger once again for their waiter. "How can you _possibly_ hope to deal with both groups? And _magic_ , because that's a thing now, apparently."

Oliver let the question hang for a moment, his mind rapidly working through scenario after scenario. Beside him, Nyssa's own brow was furrowed in concentration showing she, too, was attempting to figure things out. In unison, they looked at each other, another silent back and forth taking place in a matter of seconds, and then turned to Doc and Papa. Oliver spoke first and then Nyssa.

"Have you ever heard the term…"

"…Divide and conquer?"

 **Sara:** _"And the stains coming from my blood tell me, 'Go back home…'"_

As the music faded away and Sara crooned her last few notes to a standing ovation, Papa and Stein stood from their seats, Nyssa and Oliver following.

"That sounds like a legitimate strategy, if you can pull it off of course. We have an accord then? We'll have our boys ready to go and you'll…" Stein started, sending a pointed look at Oliver.

The archer nodded. "In exchange, we'll put this revolt down. You have my word."

"I don't put too much stock in words, Mr. Queen," Stein countered as he looked around the room in s taking in everything he and his husband had managed to create. "I have been stabbed in the back too many times when words were the binding element. I prefer action." Turning back to them, he stared the couple down, his gaze never wavering.

Nyssa stepped forward even as the two enforcers pushed off the wall and moved behind their boss. She held out her hand. "It will be done. Are we agreed?"

A sly smirk worked its way to Papa's lips as he took the woman's hand, shaking it firmly. "We are. Send word with Thomas once you are ready to make your move and our men will be there, as promised." He shook Oliver's next.

"Until then I would keep your heads on a swivel," Papa warned his eyes flicking over the crowd. "Some of our boys have reported strange goings on in the streets. Things happen that they can't explain. Some of our dealers have been hit and their merchandise taken. One moment, everything is normal and the next…it's gone. But, one thing remains constant in each of their stories: the lightning."

It took everything the couple had to keep their faces from breaking.

"We'll keep an eye out, see if we can't help you with that," Oliver said diplomatically although internally he was close to freaking out.

Stein nodded. "Much obliged. Shall we have one last drink to solidify our arrangement?" He looked around for their server and frowned when he couldn't find him. "I wonder where Johnny got to. Ah, well, until next we meet."

He tipped his hat to them and moved to leave when a deafening boom rent the casino's laissez faire atmosphere.

All around them, the sound of shattering glass rang as shards flew in every direction, the once pristine room turned into a war zone in an instant. Screams of pain and terror picked up as the slivers of clear material turned into deadly projectiles, crimson red dotting the floor every few feet.

"GET DOWN!" Oliver roared before following his own advice, eyes frantically trying to locate the source of the chaos.

At his side, Nyssa dropped to the ground, her gaze looking to make sure their friends had managed to escape injury. Her heart dropped when she realized two were missing. "Where are Barry and Kara?!"

To their left, Snart had tackled Papa to the floor, using his body to protect his employer, gun drawn and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Mick, in contrast, was staggering to his feet, what looked to be a jagged, six-inch piece of glass shrapnel embedded in his thigh. He stumbled haphazardly toward Stein who'd managed to reach the floor on his own.

It happened in the blink of an eye.

Oliver didn't even have time to process Nyssa's shouted question. One instant, Stein was cowering with his arms over his head, and the next, with a blur and trailing lightning, he was gone, the only evidence he'd even been there in the first place a pair of cracked glasses, the smell of ozone, and the rapidly fading sparks of wild electricity.

Slowly, now that the threat had passed, people began to rise, emerging from underneath slot machines, tables, chairs, and any other place that might have provided cover. Snart helped Papa up from the floor looking to his partner in crime only to discover the man was injured and missing his charge.

"Micky…," Not-Captain Cold breathed, an eyebrow raised in question. "Where's Doc?"

Papa spun around and fear flickered over his face. "Where is my husband?" He asked in a whisper, eyes boring holes into the bigger man. When no answer came anger filtered into his voice, the question increasing in volume. "Where is my _husband_?!"

Across the room, coming out from behind the stage, a weeping and distraught Kara looked around in shock, the scene before her more than enough to give her pause.

Upon seeing Kara, Nyssa let out the breath before she really took in her friend's appearance and the lack of a speedster by her side.

"Something is wrong."

It took Kara all of ten seconds to run over to the Star City duo. Her eyes were red and swollen and, hidden behind the concern for her friend, lay heartbreak and pain. Every fiber of her being screamed for her to throttle _someone_. She was _hoping_ it would be Barry, but her gut told her it was something far more sinister. Instead, she wrapped the blonde in a suffocating hug, a hand running her locks the second she settled into the embrace.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

A sniffle and a shudder as the Kryptonian pulled away from Nyssa's shoulder, despair etched in every inch of her face.

"Barry's gone."

It was barely a whisper – more of a whimper, really – but the ex-assassin heard the words and felt her heart plummet. "When? _How_?"

The look on the blonde's face broke Nyssa's heart.

"We…talked. He was so angry, Nyssa, but…we got through it!" A semblance of a smile twitched at her lips before that same pained expression returned. "He…he was _proposing_ , Nyssa! He was on one knee and we were laughing, and I thought my face was going to break from smiling so much." She began to breath heavily and Nyssa guided her to the booth, forcing her to sit down in case she hyperventilated. "Then he was gone. There was lightning everywhere and –"

Eyes wide, she locked gazes with the ex-assassin. "It was _Wally_! Wally took him and I couldn't do _anything_!"

The ensuing waterfall of tears were inevitable.

Glancing at her husband, who stood a few feet away with an irate Papa and his bodyguards, she nodded at Kara's shaking form. He returned the gesture letting her know he'd heard the whole thing and she saw his jaw clench in barely controlled anger. Nyssa wrapped the distraught woman in a fierce embrace, one thought echoing in her head.

Things were getting out of hand.

* * *

 **Alleyway,** _ **Double D's Casino**_ **, The Strip**

In the alleyway behind the casino, Johnny the waiter listened to the chaos within with a grin on his face.

"Now you're _sure_ that's their strategy, mate?"

Turning, Johnny nodded, smile now turning sadistic. "That I am, John-Boy! By the time I was through with them, they were so liquored up they didn't even bother to keep their voices down."

"Lovely. Now, take that face off, would you? It's unsettling hearing your voice coming from some poor schmuck's mouth."

"Touchy, touchy." Reaching his hands up to the back of his skull, 'Johnny' found the seam hidden beneath dark hair and pulled it apart, the plain face of the young waiter giving and folding to reveal the smirking visage of Eobard Thawne. "So, you think boss man's going to tell the Jennies?"

Constantine shrugged. "Most likely. The more people in the know, the less likely it is these bastards succeed. As much as we hate them, we do need Mama and her girls to wipe out the Dans, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Where'd your little toy take the good doctor anyway?" Thawne asked, tossing his disguise carelessly to the ground, the flesh mask hitting with a discomforting plop. "I have to say, that was quite the useful acquisition on your part."

"The old timer's headed back to _Cutter's_ ; special request from the boss himself."

"And the other one?"

A grin lit up Constantine's face. "Oh, don't you worry about him, Thawne. He's be taken care of just like Doc, I promise you that." He winked. "Now, I've got some other business to attend to and I'm sure that Cutter wants you there, so I'll take my leave."

With a wave, a mini-dust storm picked up and the warlock was gone.

Eobard stared at the now empty spot in front of him. "No, it's okay! I'll _walk_ back to the club from enemy territory. Fucking prick!"

* * *

 **Casino Floor,** _ **Double D's Casino,**_ **The Strip**

Papa's anger was on full display now and every bit of it centered on Mick.

"You _literally_ have one job, you son of a bitch!" he roared at the disgruntled man, heedless of the bleeding wound. "One job! How is it that you couldn't keep my husband safe?! All you needed to do was _fall_ on him, for fuck's sake!"

Oliver managed to refrain from rolling his eyes when Papa's gun came out, barrel pressed up against Mick's broad forehead. This wasn't going to get them anywhere, and with Barry missing and Wally apparently powered up again, time was of the essence.

Roy and Thea, followed closely by the rest of the gang, had quickly made their way through the debris and looked at him with raised brows.

"What the hell happened, Ollie?" Thea voiced for the group, even as she knelt in front of Kara to check on the sobbing blonde.

"Wally happened," the archer said simply, his patented 'every-emotion-in-one-expression' expression on his face.

"What? Wally was here?" Glancing around, Sara frowned. "That doesn't make any sense, Ollie. The only way this could've been Wally is if he somehow got his powers back! And even if he _did_ have them, he wouldn't do something like this! You _know_ that!"

Oliver grunted. "I do. But Papa and Stein confirmed Constantine's existence here, and with him on the board, there's no way I'm going to discount mystical hocus pocus screwing with Wally. You shouldn't either."

"You two!"

Every head turned at Papa's shout, though the man in question focus stayed fixed on Oliver and Nyssa as he marched up to them with a thunderous look on his face. "You need to find my husband!"

As one, Roy, Sara, Ava, and Gypsy stepped up next to the archer in support, their disapproval at Papa's tone evident, though completely lost on the raging man. Oliver put a hand out, signaling them to stand down. Behind them, Alex, Thea, Caitlin, Cisco, Winn, and Jesse tightened their circle around Kara and Nyssa.

"All due respect, sir, but we –"

With a growl, Papa cut Oliver off and stepped closer. "You find him…or the deal's off. Understand?" He glowered at Oliver, making sure the man knew his words were no idle threat. "You go with Big Len and Little Micky here, and you find my husband, or so help me, I will put a bullet in each and every one of your friends! Is that clear?!"

Fighting down a snarl of his own along with the desire to crack the man in the face, Oliver caught a fuming Roy by the shoulder, keeping the more impulsive man from launching himself at Papa. "Crystal. Let's go, Roy."

"Oliver what –?"

"NOW!"

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Oliver caught Snart's eye. "We're out the door in five minutes. Patch up your buddy and meet us outside."

Turning to address the team, Oliver tried to figure out how exactly to explain everything. Concerned eyes flicked between Kara and himself, and with a sigh he decided the best approach would be the blunt approach.

"Barry's been taken, just like Stein, and Wally was the one who did it." Gasps. Disbelief. He ignored them and pressed on. "John Constantine is here, and I would bet Star City he's got his spirit fingers in all the shit that's happening. At least, that's the only theory I can think of to have any of this make sense. After all, Music Meister said there would be no powers and yet Kid Flash is running amok and the last any of us saw, he disappeared right in front of us."

Nyssa, an arm around Kara's shoulders, picked up the conversation. "Before everything went to hell, Oliver and I managed to secure support from the Dans with the caveat that we take out the other two gangs for them. This development should not hinder us, callous as it sounds."

"Exactly," Oliver agreed with a pointed look at the heated expression blooming on Sara's face, the Time Captain no doubt ready to wage an all-out war to get one of her own back. "We are _not_ leaving either Wally or Barry to fend for themselves, but we've seen that the Blades have numbers on their side and it's probably safe to assume the same can be said of the Jennies. The plan is to undercut them by going for their generals, for lack of a better word. The majority of us have been fighting experienced opponents for a while now, so the lack of powers shouldn't really make much of a difference."

"We are going to go after them one at a time. If we keep it quiet, we should not run into a problem. However, if we are discovered…," Nyssa let the statement hang.

Cisco gulped. "Boom goes the dynamite."

"Well, who's doing what?" Ava asked after a beat, going right into Deputy Director mode.

"Seeing as I've been assigned to go and find the good doctor, that's where I'll be," Oliver answered. "Roy, you come with me in case we run into trouble."

"Yay, mentor/mentee bonding!" Arsenal said dryly. "It's the attention I've always wanted."

Rolling his eyes, Oliver ignored the comment. "Thea, you, Alex, and Gypsy take the Jennies. You've dealt with them, so you're best qualified to run point. Jesse," he looked over to the young speedster. "You're more than welcome to go with them, seeing as you were with Thea and Roy as well."

"Oh, uh, no…no I'm good. I'm a runner, not a fighter," she said matter-of-factly, and grinned. "I'll stick around here with Kara and stay out of the line of fire if it's all the same to you." She turned to Alex with a rueful smile. "Heads up, Danvers: your mother is the big bad."

" _What?!"_

"Anyway," Oliver raised his voice to be heard over the indignant spluttering of the DEO agent. "Nyssa, I think you should take Sara, Ava, and Thea and go after the Blades. There are some heavy hitters running with Cutter, and that's _not_ counting Constantine. I also think you should take Tommy with you given that he has the most experience with them." He sighed and gave each of them a meaningful glance. "Remember: you will see familiar faces, but they _are not_ friendly. Don't hesitate."

"Another stirring speech from our fearless leader," Gypsy said with a grin, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. "I've been itching for a fight!"

Caitlin gave the breacher an amused look. "Haven't you beaten Cisco up enough already?"

"Hey!"

Gypsy's grin grew wider. "C'mon, Caitlin! That's hardly even a warm-up."

"Standing _right_ here!"

Eyes skyward and silently praying to maintain his sanity, Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and then crouched down in front of Kara. "Listen to me, Kara. We are going to find Barry, okay? I promise you we will find him and bring him back to you." He squeezed her hands briefly, heartened by the shaky smile she gifted him with. He looked to Sara next. "We'll get Wally too. Can't have the Legends down a speedster; how would you stay relevant during Superhero Fight Club?"

That drew a snort of amusement from his fellow castaway and a giggle from the Kryptonian. Looking to Nyssa, he saw the approval in her eyes and kissed her forehead in response. "We'll be back soon." As he moved toward the door, he felt her hand grab his tightly. Spinning back, he tilted his head. "What's up?"

She swallowed thickly, and for the first time he could remember, failed to meet his gaze. "Beloved…we need to talk."

"Okay," Oliver said slowly, worry filling him. "Now?"

"No! No, no. Go find Barry and Wally," she answered hastily. "We can talk when you return."

Oliver stared at her for a moment, her hand still clenching his tightly despite the nervous dismissal. He squeezed back and kissed her knuckles. "Are you sure? We can talk now if…"

"No, you can't!" Papa barked, his voice successfully breaking the moment. "Your five minutes are up! Get your ass out there and find my husband."

His calming breaths were slowly but surely becoming less effective. Still, he put a finger under Nyssa's chin and brought her head up so he could look into her eyes. "When I get back then."

She nodded.

With that, the archer turned back to the door, Roy in tow.

"Hey, Oliver, we should totally sing a song as we go!"

"No."

"Oh, come _on_ , man! You and I haven't properly had time to bond since the twins were born. This would be an awesome way to make it up to me!"

"No."

"I'm gonna sing and you can join me."

"No."

"Here, give me your arm…"

" _No_."

"…and I'll take mine…"

"NO."

"…then we loop 'em together…"

" _NO._ "

"…and stepping with the same foot…"

"NO!"

"WE'RE….."

" _NO!"_

"…OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD…"

" _NOOO!"_

"…THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"

* * *

 **Millie/Tommy – Millie's Room, _Double D's Casino_ , The Strip**

Word of Doc's kidnapping spread fast throughout the casino.

It had only been luck that found Tommy with Millie when she found out about her father being taken. The news hit her hard; she'd been so ready to finally have a conversation with her fathers about letting her live her life. She'd fainted dead away and Tommy managed to catch her just in time, saving her from a nasty concussion.

In the quiet, Tommy had more than enough time to contemplate his father's role in everything that'd transpired in the last few days. Still, things only _really_ started to get ridiculous when that group of crazies showed up.

Some days he wondered if staying with the Blades would have been the better option.

Glancing at the sleeping woman to his left, he chuckled: worth it.

As he waited for Millie to wake up, Tommy was startled out of his reverie by the sound of the door opening. He groaned in exasperation when two heads of blonde hair appeared, one a total stranger and the other with whom he had a passing acquaintance.

Either way, they were a part of the group causing all this trouble.

"What do you want?" He had no doubt the fatigue was obvious in his voice, but at this point, it was just easier to roll with the punches. "I'd rather not get involved in whatever cockamamie scheme you've managed to put together if it's all the same to you. I barely survived the last one. Plus, I need to be with Millie when she wakes up."

The taller blonde – and the one who _didn't_ look like she'd beat him up for his tone – spoke. "Nothing like that, Tommy, I promise. Papa just wanted us to tell you that when our friends get back, hopefully with your boss in tow, and we finish our part of the deal we've made, you're to gather all the Dans and get them ready for an assault on what's left of the Jennies and Blades."

"You're going after the other gangs?" Tommy asked, stunned at the development.

"Just the heads of the snake," mean-blonde corrected. "We'll take out the leaders and their lieutenants, then finish the rest of them after."

Tommy felt a headache coming on. "Fine. Whatever. If Papa wants it done, it'll get done. Now, can you _please_ just –"

A soft moan from the bed drew their attention.

"Mmm…Tommy? What happened?" Millie, blinking the sleep from her eyes, took in the other occupants of the room as she tried to sit up. "What's going on?"

"Hey!" He had her hand in his almost instantly and helped her ease her body up so she was sitting against the headboard. "Easy, Millie. Don't move too fast, yeah? You passed out on me earlier."

Her expression fell. "So, my daddy being taken wasn't a dream then, huh?"

"No, I'm sorry," Tommy confirmed with a shake of his head. "But Papa sent Len and Micky out to look for him and you _know_ if anyone can find him, those two can."

"They're not alone you know," Kara piped up, her heart going out to the worried woman. "Two of our friends went with them and they've got a pretty good track record when it comes to finding what they're looking for." Seeing their skeptical faces, she shrugged. "If nothing else, two more pairs of eyes can't hurt, right?"

Millie gave her a weak smile. "Y-yeah, I guess. Thanks, whoever you are."

Kara gave her an answering grin, though just like Iris' doppelganger, it carried only a shadow of its normal vibrancy.

Sara threw an arm over her shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze, pulling her fellow blonde close. "Hey, come on now, SuperChick don't look so down! Your boy is going to be fine. Then he's going to pop the question he was trying to ask, and _then_ the two of you are _finally_ going to get married." She kissed the top of Kara's head. "And baby SuperFlash will be the perfect symbol of that union!"

While their conversation continued, Millie gripped Tommy's hand tight. "When I was coming around, I heard them talking with you. It sounded pretty intense; care to elaborate?"

"It looks like your fathers are tired of dealing with the other gangs," Tommy explained simply. "Apparently, I'm going to be go-between in this ridiculous scheme. As soon as they give the word, I've got to rally the troops and, inevitably, lead them into battle."

"You'll be in danger, Tommy," Millie whispered, voice low so as not to catch the attention of the blondes. "I don't like you being in the line of fire, you know that."

He nodded and kissed her knuckles. "Yeah I do. But, Mills, I don't think we're gonna have an option this time. There are whispers about some kind of other-worldly…force at work on The Strip. It's gonna be all hands on deck."

Millie swallowed. "What happens if they don't find my dad, Tommy? God! The last time I talked to him I was yelling and screaming how much I hated him!" She was fighting tears, but her resolved firmed when she looked into his eyes. "I just need to tell him I love him…I need to tell _both_ of them I love them. But I _refuse_ to let them tell me who I can fall in love with!"

"Mills…"

A haunting melody began to play, the orchestral music filling the room with sound and drawing the attention of Sara and Kara.

 **Millie:** _"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,_

" _I need help believing you're with me tonight,_

" _My wildest dreaming could not foresee,_

" _Lying beside you with you wanting me…"_

Millie sat up away from the headboard, no longer needing the support as she brought herself into Tommy's embrace, back against his chest. Wrapping both of his arms around her, she closed her eyes and relished being back with him.

As hard as she pretended to be, working with the Jennies – even for the short amount of time she did – was something she _never_ wanted to experience again. There was such a blatant disregard for life among every member of that outfit and it had disturbed her from the outset. Of course, her fathers were in the same line of business, but at least they had _some_ morals. Plus, they'd never lied to her or tried to hide what they were doing.

It wasn't quite family business, but it was _honest_ business.

 **Millie:** _"And just for this moment, as long as you're mine,_

" _I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline,_

" _And if it turns out it's over too fast,_

" _I'll make every last moment last,_

" _As long as you're mine…"_

With her father taken, Millie decided she'd done enough of holding her feelings in. After all, if Tommy's prediction came true and he was forced into the middle of everything, the last thing she wanted to do was _not_ get everything out in the open.

Tommy Moran had come into her life with all the bluster and pomp of a puppy looking to please its owner. Even after their instant connection, he'd done absolutely _anything_ she requested of him without question – granted he did the same for her fathers, but still – and he went out of his way to make sure she was protected at all times.

Even _if_ it was at the cost of her privacy.

 **Tommy:** _"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,_

" _But you've got me seeing through different eyes,_

" _Somehow, I've fallen under your spell,_

" _And somehow, I'm feeling it's up that I fell…"_

Though he'd always hoped to find someone who he could spend the rest of his life with, Tommy _never_ expected to fall in love with the daughter of his father's enemies. She'd come in like a whirlwind and completely blown him away.

Their romance burnt hot and they loved fierce. It was both thrilling and terrifying keeping their intimacy a secret from her fathers and, up until they'd confronted him with their ultimatum, Tommy really thought they were pulling it off.

He'd hated himself for not standing up to them, but after so long seeing how his father dealt with dissenters, he'd though it best to not ruffle any feathers. Now though…there was no point in trying to make everyone happy.

If he was only able to make Millie happy for the rest of his life, that was good enough for him.

 **Both:** _"Every moment, as long as you're mine,_

" _I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time,_

 **Tommy:** _"Say there's no future for us as a pair,_

 **Both:** _"And though I may know, I don't care,_

" _Just for this moment, as long as you're mine,_

" _Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine,_

Forehead to forehead, Millie and Tommy were enraptured with each other. Their voices melded together seamlessly, the harmonies pleasing to the ear even as the song ramped up, emotions rolling over and a few tears falling from Millie's eyes.

At the door, forgotten by the singing couple, Sara and Kara watched in awe.

"You know," Sara whispered, her gaze never straying from the inadvertent performance. "I think I could have fallen in love with our Tommy if he'd been a little more… _this_!"

"And you hadn't decided to pork your sister's boyfriend on a doomed yacht that his _father_ was going to be on," Kara intoned flatly. "That was never going to end well for you."

Shrugging, the Legend smiled. "Ah, the ignorance of youth, am I right?"

"You wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"

"What? And miss out on the adventure of a lifetime and finding Ava? Not a chance."

 **Both:** _"Borrow the moonlight until it is through,_

" _And know I'll be here, holding you,_

" _As long as you're mine!"_

Seeing their close embrace and the intensity of their gazes, Kara looked at Sara. "Do you think…we should leave? I can't help but feel…"

"That they're about to get busy?" Sara finished, her eyes sparkling with amusement at the other woman's unease.

"Yes."

"And you would rather not bear witness to such a beautiful thing as the joining of two lovers in the night?"

"I would rather not see my future-sister-in-law getting busy, yes."

Tommy's jacket hit the wall next to them.

"…yeah, it's probably better I never know what Tommy looks like in his birthday suit. Let's go!"

* * *

 **Oliver/Roy –** _ **A Random Bar**_ **Bar, The Strip**

"I'm just a little confused – something's up with Nyssa and she's been acting weird for the last week or so," Oliver said to Roy, frustration painted on his face. "It must have been a few days before the twins were born. She might not show it in public, but when it's just the two of us, she get… _flighty_ , I guess."

They had made their way quickly and methodically through the Dans area of The Strip, searching street by street and asking passersby if they'd seen anything odd – particularly random spurts of lightning or mini-dust storms.

So far, they'd come up with nothing and were currently seated at the back of the bar where they'd agreed to rendezvous with Len and Micky to discuss their findings.

A grimace from his fellow crime-fighter was his response. "Honestly, I have no idea, Oliver. This is actually the most I've _ever_ heard about your personal life. I'm kinda surprised you're venting actually."

"Well, my normal sounding board has been _kidnapped_ so…"

"Have you tried actually _talking_ to your wife instead of trying to puzzle things out? That usually helps me with Thea because, as much as I love the woman, there are some times when I need things spelled out for me." Roy shrugged and grinned at his mentor. "Usually in big block letters – caps lock on and everything!"

Oliver sighed and slumped heavily in their booth, head in his hands. "I just want to know what she's thinking, dammit! Is that such a crime?!"

"Did I hear someone say crime?"

Striding into the bar, the doppelgangers of Leonard Snart and Mick Rory appeared, the latter with his signature stompy sulk and the former with casual elegance that belied his harsh upbringing. Roy had to fight the instinct to jump up and attack. Oliver merely groaned.

"I completely forgot about you two," the archer sighed heavily. "We haven't had any luck. You?"

"We did, actually," the crook admitted with his trademark drawl, eyes darting both men. "I like to think it's because of Micky's _charming_ disposition, but we found a couple of kids who claim they saw our runaway light show heading into Jennies _and_ Blades territory. That leaves us in a little bit of a predicament: time is of the essence and we both know we have different priorities." He shot them a devilish grin. "However, _we_ don't have hostages to worry about."

Next to him, Mick growled.

"So, Big Len," Oliver addressed the mobster, tone less than impressed. Having been involved with so many sketchy organizations for as long as he had been, these kind of situations rarely left him ruffled. "Does that mean you're actually going to give us a choice? Because it looks to me like you've only got a fifty-fifty shot of saving your boss if you decide to strong-arm us to go with you. However, if we split up, we just might be able to get them both back."

Len's eyes narrowed for a moment, his gaze turning heated but his aloof smile quickly slipped across his lips. "I'll give you this, friend, you're certainly sharper than the normal lunk-heads I deal with. But, when you're right, you're right!" He clapped his hands together. "I'd love to tell you we should head back to the casino and regroup, but Papa has a tendency to be impulsive. Turning up without Doc would be…ill-advised. So, Micky and I will head toward the Jennies place of operations, and you two can take the Blades."

"That's as good a plan as any I guess," Roy said with a shake of his head. He let out a deep breath, lips trilling. "Will you guys be okay for an extraction if you find anyone?"

Micky grunted, eyes narrowed in offence.

"We'll be good. Aside from protection detail, one of our specialties is infiltration via a _ridiculous_ amount of chaos. Usually, they don't even know we're there," Len answered waggling his eyebrows.

"Right then," Oliver nodded hoping that, should the two gangsters find Barry or Wally, they got them out _whole_. "Happy hunting."

"Before you go, do you mind if we give you some advice?" Seeing the duo's puzzled expressions, Len continued. "Well see, on the way in, Micky and I couldn't help but hear your _riveting_ conversation about the fact that your dames are a couple of bearcats." He smirked. "I have been there myself – I knew this one broad who just, mmm!" he pursed his lips and shook his head. "Let's just say it was berries, you get me?"

They _really_ didn't.

"I was content to ignore it, but Micky here was adamant that we give you some words of wisdom."

Micky growled again, the sound reverberating menacingly.

"Ain't that the truth, Micky," Apparently Len was able to translate his companion's growls, his chuckle leading Roy and Oliver to believe it had at least been something humorous.

While Len was busy chuckling, Roy leaned over to Oliver and whispered out the side of his mouth. "Is it just me or are you getting a Han/Chewie vibe from these guys?"

Oliver's answer was lost as the blue-clad mobster abruptly stopped laughing, smile once more in place.

"Anyway, to help ease our inevitable parting, Micky and I want to share some of our hard-earned knowledge with you two. Something you can take with you and use with your dames – or any broad really. So, listen up!"

On cue, a full orchestra gave the duo a short lead in and then, to both archers' disbelief – but immense pleasure – the crooks started to sing in unison.

 **Both:** _"The girls today in society go for classical poetry._

" _So to win their hearts, one must quote with ease Aeschylus and Euripides._

" _One must know Homer, and believe me, beau, Sophocles also Saphoho._

" _Unless you know Shelley and Keats and Pope, Dainty Debbies will call you a dope."_

Oliver and Roy were glancing back and forth between each other and the gangsters, not completely sure they were seeing what they were seeing. The latter opened his mouth to speak but a harsh glare from Len shut him up, his teeth clacking together.

Oliver leaned over to whisper in the speedster's ear. "What am I watching, Roy?"

"Life lessons," the younger man responded quietly watching as Big Len and Little Micky went into a synchronized sway. "Brought to you by your friendly neighborhood mobsters."

 **Both:** _"But the poet of them all who will start 'em simply ravin',_

" _Is the poet people call The Bard of Stratford on Avon!_

" _Brush up your Shakespeare, start quoting him now._

" _Brush up your Shakespeare and the women you will wow."_

Len stepped forward and Roy bounced in his seat. "Oooh! A solo!"

 **Len:** _Just declaim a few lines from Othello, and they'll think you're a hell of a fellow…"_

"Hmm, I'm not gonna lie, that's a little disappointing." Just as Roy spoke – to which Oliver responded with a roll of his eyes – Micky came up to stand next to Len.

 **Micky:** _If your blonde won't respond when you flatter 'er, tell her what Tony told Cleopatera!_

 **Len:** _If she fights when her clothes you are mussing…_

 **Both:** _What are clothes? Much ado about nothing!_

" _Brush up your Shakespeare and they'll all kowtow."_

Their musical accompaniment came to an end and the two gangsters posed – Len with his hands in his pockets and Micky with arms crossed staring at a spot over the crime-fighters' heads – leaving a very non-plussed Arsenal and a bemused Green Arrow staring blankly at them.

"Well that was…anti-climactic," Oliver said with a snort, arms crossing over his chest.

"I don't get it," Roy complained with a frown on his face. "That was hardly even a _song_! What the hell?!"

"Maybe – "

The music picked up abruptly.

 **Both:** _"Brush up your Shakespeare, start quoting him now._

" _Brush up your Shakespeare and the women you will wow._

 **Mick:** _With the wife of the British ambassador, try a crack out of '_ Troilus and Cressida'

 **Len:** _If she says she won't buy it or take it, make her take it, what's more_ As You Like It _._

 **Both:** _If she says your behavior is heinous, kick her right in the_ Coriolanus!

" _Brush up your Shakespeare and they'll all kowtow."_

Both dapperly dressed men had walked in a different direction, almost as if they were going their separate ways now that they had shared their knowledge with the younger generation. They didn't seem to be making any moves now that the music was gone again.

"Okay…that was _kinda_ better. At least they gave me another verse this time," Roy admitted though he had expected more out of Leonard Snart.

A grunt came from Oliver before he spoke up. "I don't know, it wasn't so bad. I think the—"

Yet another lead in from the unseen orchestra interrupted whatever the archer was going to say drawing an irritated 'really?' from the man as Len and Micky hustled back to their spots in front of them.

 **Both:** _"Brush up your Shakespeare, start quoting him now._

" _Brush up your Shakespeare, and the women you will wow,"_

 **Micky:** _If you can't be a ham and do_ Hamlet _, they will not give a damn or a damnlent…_

 **Len:** _Just recite an occasional sonnet, and your lap'll have honey upon it."_

 **Both:** _"If your baby is pleading for pleasure let her sample you_ Measure for Measure _._

" _Brush up your Shakespeare,_

" _And they'll all kowtow – Forsooth!_

 _And they'll all kowtow! And they'll all kowtow!"_

Yet again they were played off, though this time they had vanished in the same direction.

Roy clapped, a smile on his face. "This keeps getting better and better!"

"Please stop it," Oliver mumbled with a shake of his head. "You are way too enthusiastic for this. I'd rather sing a song myself than sit here and guess whether or not those two idiots are going to come back and –"

It seemed the orchestra had been waiting for him to say speak as the performing pair scrambled back front and center.

"Oh, for God's _sake_!"

 **Both:** _"Brush up your Shakespeare, start quoting him now._

" _Brush up your Shakespeare and the women you will wow."_

 **Len:** _Better mention_ 'The Merchant of Venice' _when her sweet pound of flesh you would menace,_

 **Micky:** _In her virtue, at first, she defends well. Just remind her that '_ All's Well That Ends Well _'_

 **Len:** _And if still she won't give you a bonus, you know what Venus got from Adonis!_

 **Both:** _Brush up your Shakespeare and they'll all kowtow – Forsooth!_

" _And they'll all kowtow – Thinkest thou?_

" _And they'll all kowtow!"_

This time when the music played the duo off it was with a big climax that, coupled with Len and Micky disappearing into the shadows, could only signify the end of the song. Roy shot to his feet, clapping his appreciation enthusiastically.

"Bravo! Encore! Encore!"

"Shut up, Roy. I don't want them to come back!" He stood up and marched toward the entrance of the bar. "I've had it with these idiots. I'm going to find Nyssa and see if I can get her to tell me what the hell is going on with her!"

Roy gasped. "Ollie, have you _not_ been listening to a word Big Len and Little Micky have said?! Isn't that the whole point of Music Meister's plot?"

"No," Oliver bit out, growling when the door refused to open. "I'm done with this! Why. Won't. This. Door. _Open_?!"

"Play your part," Roy sing-songed with a smile, mimicking their curly haired tormentor from earlier.

"Fuck you, Roy!" The Man-Who-Survived-A-Deserted-Island began attacking the doorknob with renewed vigor. "I'm the master of my own mind! I'm the _master_ of my own mind. _I_ am the _master_ of my own mind. _I_ am the _master_ of my _own mind_!" He made no progress. "We're trapped! _Trapped_!"

An explosion of sound from the orchestra drew a panicked yip from Roy and a devastated cry from Oliver even as Len and Micky sprinted into view once more, the tempo picking up.

"God _DAMMIT_!"

 **Both:** _Brush up your Shakespeare, start quoting him now._

" _Brush up your Shakespeare and the women you will wow…_

 **Len:** _If your girl is a_ 'Washington Heights _' dream, treat the kid to_ 'A Midsummer's Night's Dream'

 **Micky:** _If she then wants an all-by-herself night, let her rest ev'ry 'leventh or_ 'Twelfth Night' _!_

 **Both:** _If because of your heat she gets huffy, simply play on and_ 'Lay on, Macduffy!'

" _Brush up your Shakespeare and they'll all kowtow – Forsooth!_

" _And they'll all kowtow – Thinkest thou?_

" _And they'll all kowtow – we vow!_

" _And they'll all…kow…tow!"_

Roy simply sat and stared after the two men, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. He wanted to say something, but he half expected the duo to make yet another come back despite the drawn out ending and definitive cadence. After a minute of silence, he decided it was safe to talk.

"Oh my God! I didn't realize how much I needed that in my life! If only I had my phone!" He turned to Oliver who looked severely disturbed. "How do you not love the fact that those two guys – Leonard Snart and Mick _fucking_ Rory – just did a song and dance number?!"

"Because it was Leonard Snart and Mick _fucking_ Rory that _did it_!" Oliver growled. "Also, besides the ridiculous amount of innuendo in that song - which makes me just a _little_ uncomfortable – I am trapped in this damn –"

The door sprang open.

"You were saying?"

"I _will_ still kill you for defiling my sister."

* * *

 **Basement Office,** _ **Cutter's**_ **, The Strip**

A throbbing pain in the back of his head brought Doc back to consciousness. Groaning, he blinked his eyes and was forced to do a double-take when nothing but pitch black filled his vision. He was seated in a stiff chair and, when he tried to stand, found himself tied firmly in place. Muffled sounds overhead led him to conclude his prison to be somewhere underground. And, if the constant rhythm of thumps and vibrations was anything to go by, it was some kind of nightclub. Which left only two possible locations:

 _Cutter's_ or _Wailin' Jennies_.

Before he could think any further, a bright light, painful and sudden, left him recoiling in his seat. Hissing in pain, Stein shook his aching head. "Gah!"

"Good morning, precious!"

Eyes blinking rapidly, Stein looked to the voice and felt his stomach drop as a tan trench coat came into view, the telltale signature of Cutter's most mysterious Blade. While the man was an enigma to all but his employer, there was one concrete fact that the entire Strip knew: if you saw Constantine, the devil wasn't far behind. Still, he had his pride, and Stein'd be damned if the growing fear in his chest tarnished his hard-earned reputation as an unflinching mob boss. He didn't speak, opting instead to turn his nose up at the approaching blonde.

"Ah, don't be like that, mate," the other man's accent and grin could've fooled even the shrewdest detectives and might very well have put Stein at ease were it not for the foreboding glint in his eye. "I just want to introduce you to a friend of mine. You may recognize him; he's got a very… _distinct_ aura."

Suddenly, a rush of wind kicked up and the sound of lightning crackling filled the room. Stein could only stare in stunned realization as he recognized the blur that had snatched him from the casino. He blinked at the sound of something heavy crashing to the floor and a moment later saw a familiar form curled into a protective ball on the ground, wheezing and moaning in pain. If he wasn't mistaken, it was one of the gentlemen from the casino; the one who'd snapped at the blonde.

When the younger man rolled over, Stein saw a beaten face, blood spidering down his chin much like a roadmap with its various routes. Constantine had certainly done a number on him. Heavy with exhaustion, Barry's eyes eventually opened and took in his surroundings. They fell upon the Dans' leader and then shot open wide.

"Stein?" he managed through swollen lips. Then squinted. "W-Wally?"

Doc, a response on his lips, startled back in shock when he noticed the man standing next to Constantine. The suit he wore remained immaculate and unaffected by the calamity he'd just created, and his face showed no emotion and his blank gaze remained fixed on the wall behind Stein. It struck the doctor as curious that his kidnapper bore a striking resemblance to Millie.

Constantine smirked. "Isn't he just the cutest? He's one of them other-worlders, did you know? He's special, though. One of three who can actually…ah, but you don't need to know that, do you, Doc?" He wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders and smiled down at Stein. "Still, fair's fair. I think it's only fitting to tell you that the boss should be on his way down to deal with you personally. Can't say I envy you, old-timer. Now, Wallace and I have somewhere else to be and another delivery to make, so I'll bid you adieu." His lips pulled back into a shark-like grin before motioning his companion at Barry. "And take this charming gentleman off your hands. Good luck!"

A flash of lightning and burst of wind was all that registered in his mind before all three men vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Astonishing," the doctor mumbled to himself as he tried in vain to work at his bound hands. "Disturbing…but astonishing."

Not a minute later, the door at the top of the stairs was thrown open and the sound of heavy footsteps reached his ears as their owners descended into the basement.

First came Cutter's enforcers: John 'Soldier Boy' Diggle, Ralph 'Stretch' Dibney, and Slade 'Deathstroke' Wilson. Rumor had it those three were all you needed to start – and end – an all-out gang war, though Stein had his doubts when it came to the lanky middle man. Behind them came the Blades' specialists: Rip 'Father Time' Hunter and Eobard 'The Face Stealer' Thawne. Their reputations spoke for themselves, but if you wanted a job done no muss no fuss?

No contest.

Finally, trailing behind his cronies with the look of a child opening their presents on Christmas morning, Cutter entered, looking every bit the well put together, nonchalant mafioso he was. His eyes gleamed with a satisfaction that grew brighter with every step he took.

"Cutter," Stein greeted evenly, doing his best to remain aloof in the face of what could only be described as a less than ideal predicament.

Instead of an answer, a deep, throbbing bass line started up, punctuated by short, sharp pulls from a heavy stringed instrument. The partnership continued to thrum together before being joined by flutter of winds and Cutter's grinning visage.

 **Cutter:** _"Well, well, well, what have we here?_

" _Doc Stein, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared!_

" _So, you're the one everybody's talking about, ha, ha, ha,_

" _You're jokin', you're jokin',_

" _I can't believe my eyes,_

" _You're jokin' me, you gotta be,_

" _This can't be the right guy,_

" _He's ancient, he's ugly,_

" _I don't know which is worse,_

" _I might just split a seam now,_

" _If I don't die laughing first…"_

With an effortless flick of his wrist, Cutter's trusty switchblade appeared in his hand. With the press of a button, the wickedly sharp blade sprung from its confines and stood at attention, ready to do its wielder's dirty work.

Stein felt his heart start to race. Everyone on the Strip knew Cutter's reputation and _knew_ the blade with which he'd carved his name into the city. The blade with which he'd murdered his cousin.

 **Cutter:** _"When Mr. Cutter Moran says,_

" _There's trouble close at hand,_

" _You better pay attention now,_

"' _Cause I'm the Cutting Man,_

" _And if you aren't shakin',_

" _Then there's something very wrong,_

"' _Cause this may be the last time now,_

" _You hear my cutting song, ohh…_

 **Blades:** _"Ohh!"_

 **Cutter:** _"Ohh…"_

 **Blades:** _"Ohh!"_

 **Cutter:** _"Ohh…"_

 **Blades:** _"Ohh, he's the nasty Cutting Man!"_

With the precision of a hand long practiced, Cutter brought his blade up from Stein's collarbone, across his throat, and right along his cheek, the knife-edge less than a hairsbreadth away. It was enough to send a shudder of dread through the older man as he felt the precise trail of phantom pain following in the weapon's wake.

Surrounding them, the Blades who had followed Cutter in watched their boss with rapt attention, faces void of emotion except for anticipation of what was to come. Despite their stoic appearance, the simultaneous tapping of toes could be heard just below the heavy cacophony of bass, strings, and brass.

 **Cutter:** _"Well if I'm feelin' antsy,_

" _And there's nothing much to do,_

" _I might just cut a fella up,_

" _With my sharp and shiny tools,_

" _And don't you know the one thing,_

" _That would make it work so nice?_

" _A prim and proper doctor-man to cry and scream and wail…"_

 **Blades:** _"Ohh!"_

 **Cutter:** _"Oh, yeah!"_

 **Blades:** _"Ohh!"_

 **Cutter:** _"Ohh! I'm the nasty Cutting Man…"_

Cutter moved on from Stein's face, dancing around behind the white-haired doctor and out of sight for a moment before dashing back into view, switchblade cutting a swath through the air on a direct line for Stein's bound left hand.

Stein's breath caught, a scream all but out of his mouth, and closed his eyes. When no pain comes for a few beats, he opens his eyes and flinches at the proximity of the tip of the blade to the back of his hand. Just as he'd done while ghosting over Stein's face, Cutter kept the weapon all of a centimeter away.

Swallowing thickly, Stein figured it was time to start appealing to the man. Whether that be to any good nature Cutter had left or just to say that he'd at least attempted to talk his way out of this.

 **Stein:** _"Release me now,_

" _Or you must face the dire consequences,_

" _My husband is expecting me,_

" _So please come to your senses!"_

 _ **Cutter:**_ _"You're jokin', you're jokin',_

" _I can't believe my ears,_

" _Would someone shut this fella up?_

" _I'm drownin' in my tears,_

" _It's funny, I'm laughing,_

" _You really are too much,_

" _And now, with your permission,_

" _I'm going to do my stuff."_

 **Stein:** _"What are you going to do?"_

Cutter, eyes alight with malice and glee, gave him a wicked grin. "I'm going to do the best I can, Doc!"

There were no false pretenses now.

The first cut is short and shallow along his wrist, but Stein gasped in pain all the same, unused to sustaining such injuries. Being a man of medicine, he is more familiar with treating said wounds as they appeared on the Dans.

Next came a slash across his bicep, the deep crimson staining his shirt effortlessly and in a matter of moments. This time, his cry of pain drew an amused smile from Cutter whose blue eyes glistened with unbridled joy.

Soon, the torture turned into a dance. Left, right, up, and down the blade swooped, heedless of the delicate barrier provided by Stein's clothes. A wicked gash opened along the side of his face, blood flowing down his neck and tainting the once pristine shirt. Two quick swipes yielded still more of the life-giving substance from across his stomach.

Stein, doctor that he was, blurrily managed to realize that the pain was beginning to roll together, countless cuts becoming one long, drawn out experience.

 **Cutter:** _"Oh, the sound of rending flesh,_

" _To me is music in the air,_

"' _Cause I'm the fanatical Cutting Man,_

" _And yes, you should despair,_

"' _Cause it's much more fun, I must confess,_

" _When lives are on the line,_

" _Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy,_

" _Now that'd be just fine!"_

 **Doc:** _"Release me fast or you will have,_

" _To answer for this heinous act!"_

 **Cutter:** _"Oh, doctor, you're something,_

" _You put me in a spin,_

" _You aren't comprehending,_

" _The position that you're in,_

" _It's hopeless, you're finished,_

" _You haven't got a prayer,_

"' _Cause I'm the nasty Cutting Man,_

" _And you ain't going nowhere!"_

His last plea falling on deaf ears, Stein took a shuddering breath watching as Cutter sauntered toward him, the once pristine switch now covered in and dripping red.

Cutter clasped the back of the doctor's head and gave him a feral grin before walking behind his seated prisoner. Resting his head so he was cheek to cheek, Cutter brought his blade to Stein's throat. "Now don't you worry your snow-covered head, Doc. I want you to know that I'll have my people talk to your people as soon as this is done, okay?"

Stein's pained moan was the only response.

"Aw, Doc. Why so serious?"

 _SCHLICK!_

* * *

 **Kara/Alex –** _ **Double D's**_ **Casino, Main Floor**

Kara found Alex exactly where she said she'd be – at the bar.

Her sister seemed completely oblivious to the destruction around her as she knocked back a shot of tequila before promptly refilling her glass, the counter long since abandoned by the bartender. Kara grew alarmed when she realized that the bottle was already half empty and came to sit beside the redhead, reaching for the bottle as stealthily as she could.

"Pretty sure pregnant women aren't supposed to drink."

 _Busted._

"I'm saving you from yourself, Alex. You know you shouldn't be drinking so much. Especially since you're going to need your wits about you against the Jennies." She raised her hand to snatch the bottle and hissed in pain when the Deputy Director slapped her hand away. "OW!"

Alex snickered. "I love you, Kara, but I am _not_ afraid to take advantage of your lack of powers."

Kara pouted and crossed her arms. "Hmph. Bully." She stuck her tongue out at the still smirking woman.

"Eh, sticks and stones, baby sister. Sticks and stones." She picked up her glass and, hearing Kara's displeased sigh, decided to compromise and sipped at the shot instead. "I'll slow down, okay? Sheesh, it's like having Mom looking over my shoulder."

Giggling, Kara leaned into her sister's side and smiled when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, the familiar embrace doing wonders to quell the simmering fear for Barry.

Alex seemed to sense her sister's inner turmoil and leaned her head on top of Kara's. "Talk to me, Supergirl. I can practically hear you worrying."

"I…that moment just keeps playing over and over in my mind," Kara admitted after a moment, her eyes staring off into space as she allowed herself to truly relax for the first time since arriving. "He was down on one knee, the words right on the tip of his tongue…and then he was gone. A-and I couldn't _do_ anything! I saw Wally's lightning and I _know_ that I started trying to warn Barry, but my mouth just wasn't fast enough. It's such a horrifying feeling, you know? Not being able to do anything because you're just too slow."

Taking another sip, Alex snorted. "Oh, I'm aware. I've felt that way ever since you came out as the Girl of Steel. It's been a constant roller coaster of emotions – mostly terror, mind you – and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get gray hairs _years_ before I should because of you." She paused and squinted her eyes in thought. "Actually, I may _already_ have gray hairs! I think I saw one the other day. Ugh! What even is my life?!"

"Oh, stop being a drama queen, Danvers," Kara teased playfully, poking the older girl in the ribs. The squeak her action prompted sent her into another fit of laughter. "I can't believe no one else knows that you're ticklish! That was, like, the _first_ thing Barry figured out about me and it was _completely_ by accident!"

"Yeah, but that was all _your_ fault, if you'll remember," Alex pointed out, amusement dancing in her eyes. "As dangerous as that Red K made you, it sure as hell provided _plenty_ of hilarious memories for me! Your poor beau was so love-struck!" She broke out into peals of laughter. "Oh, good times. _Good_ times."

Kara scoffed but didn't fight the smile on her lips. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." She breathed a sigh as her expression slipped back into one of concern. "I'm scared for him, Alex. Barry and I…we're a team and I feel like I've abandoned him."

"Hey, none of that," Alex interrupted sternly, nudging the Kryptonian's head with a shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything about it, Kara, you know that. _None_ of us could have stopped it! What you need to do now is have faith. Barry's strong and he's smart, not to mention he'll do anything he possibly can to get back to you. The man _loves_ you, Kara; he won't stop fighting until he's back at your side."

Sniffling, the blonde super heroine wiped quickly at her eyes and nodded. "I know. Thanks, Alex."

"It's what I do," the DEO agent said nonchalantly as she grabbed the bottle again and poured yet another shot. Before she could bring it to her lips, Kara's hand settled over hers.

"You want to tell me why _you're_ all alone and drowning your sorrows?"

"…Not really, no."

"Alex! You let _me_ talk about my problems. Let me return he favor. Besides," she said, lifting her head up and looking at her sister through an arched brow. "I know what it is already, but _you_ need to let it go."

Her sister scowled. "I don't _want_ to 'let it go,' Kara. What I _want_ to do is sit here, drink tequila, and forget about life for a while, okay?"

"No, not okay! Talk!"

Poke.

"Ah! No!"

"Taaaalk!"

Poke.

"Gah! Stop that! _No_!"

"Talk, talk, talk, talk, _talk_!"

Poke.

" _Kara!_ "

They stared at each other for a long second. And then…

 _Poke_.

"FINE! I'll talk! Will you just stop _poking_ me?!"

"Yes."

Alex huffed testily and leaned onto the counter, resting her head on her arms and glaring at the shattered mirror backdrop. "Since you know who it's about, you know why it's a sensitive subject." A nod. "Seeing her again, happy…and with a kid? It's like everything I ever wanted back home and it's _right_ in front of me, Kara, but I can't have it!" Her voice cracked several times and her expression changed.

Gone was the indomitable DEO agent with no fear and in her place sat a woman who looked like the world had chewed her up and spit her back out broken and weary.

"I tried, you know? I went out on some dates after… But I couldn't connect with any of them," she laughed dryly, blinking rapidly. "Or, I guess I wouldn't _let_ myself connect. They weren't bad people – there was this one girl who was so, so nice I actually felt bad turning her down when she invited me up to her place after dinner – I just…it didn't feel right, I guess. I couldn't get her out of my head."

Kara took her sister's hands in hers and squeezed. "Alex…"

The redhead sniffled, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "What am I supposed to do, Kara? Just completely forget everything that happened with Maggie and move on as if nothing's wrong?! I can't do that! It hurts too much…"

Kara wrapped her arms around her crying sister, pulling her close and trying her best to soothe her ailing sibling. "I know it's hard, Alex, but you were the one who told me that life doesn't stop just because something bad happens to you. You can't call it quits because things didn't work out with Maggie!"

Alex glared halfheartedly at the blonde. "Not all of us find our fairy tale prince on the first try, Kara. We don't all get a Barry Allen."

"You're right; sometimes people get lucky like Barry and I did. And every single day I am thankful that he came into my life. But more often than not, it's a tough road to finding that significant other. I mean look at Oliver and Nyssa! Those two have gone through absolute hell in their lives be it relationship wise or the trials they've had to face, but I know for a fact neither of them regret how things have turned out."

"What's your point, Kara?" the exhausted DEO agent sighed.

"My point, oh Impatient One, is wouldn't you rather go through a hundred heartaches and finally find Miss Right then be too scared to move on and end up alone?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "That's a little extreme…"

"You and Maggie broke up a year ago, Alex," Kara deadpanned. "It's time for you to take a chance! Whether it be one of those girls you went out with or someone you haven't even met yet, you need to take that leap!" Jumping up from her seat, she grinned at her sister. "Hold on just _one_ second, okay?"

With that, she dashed away into the midst of the debris, leaving Alex staring at her abandoned seat.

"Well, you wanted to be alone, Danvers."

"OKAY! I'm back!" Kara shouted breathlessly, dragging a slightly confused Winn along with her, Caitlin wondering behind them with a small grin on her face. "I just needed to get a little help so I could explain things to you clearly. Winn, man that piano!" Her oldest friend blinked at her for a moment before a quiet intro featuring the instrument in question began to fill the air and his eyes widened.

"Right!" he slid onto the bench and picked up the accompaniment.

Alex, realizing what was going on, tried to stand from her seat but was held in place by Kara who gave her a wicked grin. "No! I don't want a song sung to me! Kara!"

"Too late!"

 **Winn:** _"Hope when you take that jump you don't fear the fall,_

" _Hope when the water rises you built a wall,_

" _Hope when the crowd screams out they're screaming your name,_

" _Hope if everybody runs you choose to stay…"_

Moving to sit beside her sister again, Kara wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, softly bumping their heads together.

Alex struggled against the arm holding her, but couldn't break away. For a moment, she thought Kara's strength had returned, though she quickly dismissed the idea when one particularly hard shove nearly sent the other girl toppling.

A moment later, as she started to sing, Alex wished she actually _had_ crashed to the floor.

 **Kara:** _"Hope that you fall in love and it hurts so bad,_

" _The only way you can know you give it all you had,_

" _And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain…"_

 **Winn:** _"Hope when the moment comes, you'll say…"_

 **Kara:** _"I…I did it all. I…I did it all._

" _I owned every second that this world could give,_

" _I saw so many places, the things that I did,_

" _Yeah with every broken bone,_

" _I swear I lived…"_

With Winn gracefully navigating the piano, Kara decided to pull her sister up and into a dance in an effort to bring a smile to the brooding Danvers' face. When Alex fought tooth and nail, even going so far as to growl lowly at her sister, Kara shook her head with a smile.

Instead, she snagged Caitlin's hand and spun her around a few times before setting off into a playful jig.

 **Both:** _"I hope that you spend your days, but they all add up,_

" _And when that sun goes down hope you raise your cup,_

" _I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain,_

" _But until that moment comes I'll say…"_

Giggling uncontrollably, Kara deposited Caitlin beside her beau at the piano where the brunette planted a kiss to his cheek, the pianist shooting her a wink.

Spotting Alex tapping her foot to the beat – the redhead completely unaware she was doing it – Kara ran over and this time gave her sister no choice as she tugged her off her seat, wrapped her in a hug from behind, and swayed with her from side to side.

"Let me go, Kara!" Alex whined, half-heartedly pushing at the Kryptonian's arms. "I don't want to dance!"

Her complaint fell on deaf ears as the pair continued their dance.

 **Both:** _"I…I did it all. I…I did it all._

" _I owned every second that this world could give,_

" _I saw so many places, the things that I did,_

" _Yeah with every broken bone,_

" _I swear I lived…"_

Coming around to the front, Kara took Alex's hands as they paused and stared deeply into her sister's eyes, trying to tell her with a look that her next words were the most crucial.

Alex's eyebrows lifted in question and she focused on the next phrase.

 **Both:** _"Whatever you wanna do, I'll be right next to you,_

" _No matter what comes your way, I know you'll be okay,_

" _Whatever you wanna do, I'll be right next to you,_

" _No matter what comes your way, I hope you can say…"_

Despite her best efforts, the words of the bridge hit home and Alex felt the tears start to fall. No matter where she was and no matter what they were up against, she knew that Kara would always be there for her when she needed it.

Winn too, of course, since they both actually worked in the same place, but Kara was her sister and leading up to the Reign incident, they'd drifted apart slightly. Having the blonde reassert the fact she'd drop everything for her left a warm, happy feeling in her belly.

She really did have the best sister ever.

 **Both:** _"I…I did it all. I…I did it all._

" _I owned every second that this world could give,_

" _I saw so many places, the things that I did,_

" _With every broken bone,_

" _I swear I lived…"_

 **Kara:** _"Oh…"_

 **Winn:** _"I swear I lived!"_

 **Kara:** _"I lived, I lived…"_

 **Winn:** _"Oh, I did it all!"_

 **Kara:** _"I did it all!"_

 **Winn:** _"I did it all…"_

 **Kara:** _"Oh whoa…"_

 **Both:** _"I swear I lived."_

The music finally faded out leaving Alex to wipe away tears as she smiled at her sister and best male friend.

"I hate the fact that you made me sit through that, I just want to make that very clear to the both of you. But…I am so happy you did. I needed that. Thank you." She engulfed first Kara and then Winn in a meaningful hug before standing up, a gleam in her eyes.

"So…are you going to stop dwelling on the past and start thinking about moving forward?" Kara asked, excitedly bouncing in place.

Winn elbowed her gently. "Hey, we're trying to motivate her not _pressure_ her, Kara. Things like this start mentally; you can't just expect her to go cold turkey!" She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Alex laughed softly with a shake of her head. "I can't think things are going to go any better than they have so far, Kara, but I _will_ stop moping around and go out occasionally with you all. Just _please_ don't force me into anything, okay? So help me if you try and pull a fast one I will whip out – and _post_ – the Emo-Kara photos _so_ fast not even Barry will be able to stop me!"

The Kryptonian paled her eyes wide and terrified. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me," Alex countered with a smirk.

Kara glared at her for a long moment, mouth open as she tried to think of something to say. She settled for wagging a finger in the redhead's face. "Well played, Danvers. Well played."

 _POP_!

"God _dammit_! That hurt!"

All four other-worlders spun around at the voice and gasped.

At the bar stool vacated by Alex sat Music Meister looking thoroughly disheveled and not at all the pristine, well-put together persona he'd been at the start of everything. His once curly hair now lay lifeless and limp, the shine long gone. His clothes were torn and tattered in several places, long gashes and frayed seams running the length of his outfit. The shiny shoes now begged for death as the soles clung to life by the barest of edges.

All in all, the fifth-dimensional being looked like shit.

"You look like shit," Alex said bluntly, voicing the thoughts of the others.

She never had been subtle.

"Yes, _thank_ you for that. I had _no_ idea," he groused. The sarcasm dripped heavily from every word that followed. "Do they pay you to be so observant? I bet you're the life at _all_ the parties." He tugged at his collar trying to straighten it in a vain attempt to try and maintain his dignity.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Kara asked, attitude turning a complete one-eighty as the object of their suffering sat before them. "And what happened to you?"

A frustrated growl left the Meister. "Son of a _bitch_! Everything here turned into one giant _clusterfuck_!"

Caitlin raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms with a frown. "What do you mean by that? Isn't this all part of your plan?"

" _Me_? Plan _this_?! HA!" He grabbed the tequila and took a long swig from the bottle, hissing as it burnt it's way down his throat. " _Hell_ no. You know what my original plan was? Do you? It was to get you –" he pointed at Kara, "—and the Flash in here alone so he could get over whatever was keeping him from popping the goddamn question, okay?" He let out a slightly crazed laugh at their stares. "What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart."

Several disbelieving looks were exchanged.

"Eh, believe what you want. _Unfortunately_ , I made a bit of an oversight when I decided to screw around with more than just SuperFlash and pull the rest of you along for the ride. Talk about shooting myself in the foot!" A swish of liquid as he took another pull of tequila. "There are powers at work in the universe that are absolutely fed up with the 'will-he-won't-he' bullshit your man has pulled over the last year, SuperChick!"

"The last year?" Kara asked, perking up with interest.

"Yeah! He's been going back and forth with himself trying to decide if he's worthy of you and spazzing out over whether you would say yes or not. Superhero he may be, but when it comes to you? Your boy has _major_ confidence issues, let me tell you. Of course, if you ask me, he should have asked you a _long_ time ago. _That's_ universally agreed upon," the man proclaimed.

Winn huffed a chuckle. "Oh, come on! You expect us to believe that higher powers actually care about the relationship of _one_ couple out of an infinite amount of others?"

"Winn!" Kara gasped with a hurt look on her face.

Wisely, the DEO tech-genius backtracked quickly. "Uh, not that you two aren't the best, most awesome couple in the history of coupledom, Kara! I mean, _I'm_ completely invested in the two of you getting hitched! Yay! Team SuperFlash all the way!"

Music Meister stared at the man, unimpressed. "Are you done? Because I've got a _very_ limited amount of time here before I'm forced out and you all are on your own."

That drew more than a few startled gasps.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked, her voice low and dangerous. "What do you mean you'll be forced out? This is _your_ world! _You_ pulled us in here!"

"Correction," the ruffled man interjected, finger raised. "This _was_ my world. But when I added the rest of you into the pot things went to shit and…I'm losing control."

Alex, looking for all the world like she wanted to beat the ever-loving shit out of the man, spoke, voice flat. "You can't even control your own experiment? Fifth-dimensional being my ass."

"Well _fuck_ you too, Debbie-Downer! It never crossed my mind that John _fucking_ Constantine would pop up and start tearing shit up! _No one_ was supposed to have powers here anyway, but _magic_ listens to absolutely _no one_. The fact that _this_ version on Constantine is evil, well…it's just the icing on this apple-shit turnover." He chugged down the rest of the tequila, frowned when he realized it was empty, and sighed heavily. "This world is starting to shift out of my control, so you all need to get your act together and _finish_ this because if you don't? The 'play your role' bullshit isn't going to matter anymore. You _will_ be stuck here until you die. Understand?"

Caitlin, face pale at his declaration, clutched at Winn's hand. "If everything is failing, why not just end the experiment?"

"Yes! That!" Winn nodded his agreement. "I like that. Let's do that!"

Music Meister shook his head. "I would if I could, believe me. But I can't just 'end it' because that was never the intention…and, also, because Constantine's magic is phasing me out. The only reason I managed _this_ conversation is because he's currently distracted trying to get He-Who-Should-Already-Be-Your-Fiancé prepped for the same ritual that turned Wally over with Mama and her girls."

Kara would've gone crashing to the floor if Alex hadn't caught her and guided her to a chair. "Easy, Kara. Breathe, little sister. Just breathe." She turned to the other-dimensional being – who was now foraging behind the counter for more booze – and asked the question burning. "Can we get them back?"

"Of course," came the slightly distant reply, as the man was bent nearly in half over the counter. "They're not lost forever. Barry is easier since he still has control of his own mind. Wally…he'll be a little trickier, though still doable. But, like I said, there were never supposed to be powers here. So, the world is reacting in kind by trying to _keep_ him here. It's going to take one _hell_ of a hit to the head to snap him out of it, and we all know how hard it is to catch a speedster who doesn't want to be caught. Your best shot there is – _GAH!_ "

They all watched as he spasmed sharply, face twisted in pain. He hissed through clenched teeth and grimaced as he kept talking. " _Shit_! I'm being forced out! I've got a few seconds left. Remember, you _must_ get Wally back _before_ this whole thing ends, otherwise he'll be stuck here with all the bloodthirsty bastards once his lifeforce is etched into existence. You need to –"

 _POP_!

Just like that he was gone.

No one said anything for a moment, all too stunned to even try. Finally, Kara managed to speak, voice soft but firm.

"We have to tell Papa."

* * *

When they got to the front of the casino they were met with shouts and hectic activity. Dans were running every which way, orders being shouted by multiple voices.

Nyssa slid into place silently beside them. "It seems there has been a development."

"What happened?" Kara asked as she took in the controlled chaos of the recently wrecked casino floor.

"Some of Papa's men brought in Ralph Dibney who, in this world, is one of the Blades. Apparently, Cutter's paranoia is growing as he was patrolling too far into Dans territory. Now, it seems, he is willing to offer information in exchange for his life. According to Mr. Dibney, Doctor Stein was taken by the Jennies while Barry went to the Blades, splitting the take fifty-fifty, as per their alliance." Her expression remained unimpressed as she explained the situation.

"You don't believe him," Alex said matter-of-factly.

"I do not. It seems too convenient that one of Cutter's men would appear as Papa is at his most desperate with the exact information he wants to hear," Nyssa confirmed, explaining her thinking to the rest of them. "The others agree with me but we cannot do anything about it since the man refuses to listen to reason and insists we stay put until he gets his husband back. He is sending his men to assault Jennies headquarters."

Kara's eyes lit up. "That's perfect!" When Nyssa looked at her best friend like she was crazy, the blonde grinned and continued. "We just had a little run in with Music Meister –"

"WHAT?!"

"—and he told us a few things. Winn and Cait can explain, but what's really important is that _Barry_ is with the Jennies! We've got a shot to get him back!"

Alex looked at her sister and shook her head. "We have _got_ to work on your definition of important, sister-mine. Still, Kara's not wrong – we _can_ rescue Barry if a few of us manage to sneak out with the Dans."

Nyssa still looked floored at what she'd just been told. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep, steadying breath. "Very well. Since myself and Oliver talked to Papa and Doc earlier, I won't be able to go without being missed. Sara's impromptu performance eliminates her as a possible choice and she and Ava have been inseparable since they cleared the air between them. Roy is gone with Oliver and Papa knows the Thea of this world personally, so she'd be a risk, but an option if need be. And Cisco, Winn, and Caitlin do not have enough field experience as of yet to make the trip. That only leaves…"

"Me," Alex said as she stood, smoothing out her dress.

"And me!" Kara exclaimed, her face a mask of determination.

Shaking her head, Nyssa looked into the blonde's eyes. "Kara…"

"I know, Nyssa. We talked about being smart when it came to these kinds of decisions and Barry and I _just_ made up, but how can you ask me to _not_ go get my might-as-well-be-husband?" The Kryptonian stared imploringly into the eyes of her wing-woman, begging her to understand. "If it was Oliver being held prisoner, wouldn't you do whatever it took to save him? Even _if_ precious cargo was at risk?"

Nyssa held her gaze for a long moment before closing her eyes with a sigh. "Very well. But I swear to you if you do _anything_ stupid, I am going to kill you. Do you understand?" A nod. "Good. Alex, I am sure I do not have to tell you to look after your sister, correct?"

"She won't leave my side."

"Right. Now, I do think you should take Gypsy with you and, just to be safe, Thea. That way the three of you can box Kara in should the idea of doing something reckless enter her head," the ex-assassin said with a wink at the blonde. "Go get your speedster, Last Daughter of Krypton."

Kara nodded. "Yeah. And I've got the perfect plan, too!"

"Did somebody say _plan_?"

From out of the shadows came Big Len and Little Micky, the former with his customary smirk on his face while his partner picked up right where he left off and glared.

"Aren't you two supposed to be out searching for Doc?" Alex asked, a scowl of her own marring her features. "What the hell are you doing back already? Where are our friends?"

"Well, we finished our recon early. The Jennies reside significantly closer to us than the Blades, and your friends decided to look into Cutter and his ilk halfway across The Strip. It's just our luck that we arrived in time to go _right back_ to where we were an hour ago. Papa wants all hands on deck for this one, so we were coming to get a little drink before we head out and that's when we heard Little Miss Sunshine's declaration." He turned to Kara, an eyebrow arched. "So, let's hear this plan."

Mouth hanging open in shock, the blonde in question stuttered in response. "Uh, I…I honestly just said that because it felt right at the time. I don't actually have a plan. Yet."

Now everyone was gaping at her.

Except for Alex who had opted to bury her face in her hands and was shaking it in disbelief, mumbling softly under her breath about crazy younger sisters and half-assed plans.

It took a moment for Len to recover, but once he shook off his dumbfounded expression, he began to talk. " _Riiiiiiight_. You know, you're lucky I came along, real lucky. Because I believe in being prepared and I _always_ have a plan. It involves a little subterfuge, a couple hundred rounds of bullets, and the fancy kitchen over at _Wailin' Jennies_. Let's go find whoever's going with you and I'll explain in the car."

"The car?" Alex asked tentatively.

"Oh, yeah," the Snart-a-like grinned and shot them all a smirk. "You're riding with us."

* * *

 **Barry –** _ **Wailin' Jennies**_ **Bar, Mama Liza's Office**

With a groan and fuzzy memories, Barry woke to blurred vision. Blinking, he shook his head and was relieved when his surroundings came into focus. For a brief moment, he thought he was still with Kara in Doc's office, but his assumption quickly changed when he saw his almost-mother-in-law seated at the desk in front of him, arms crossed and a decidedly predatory smirk on her face.

"E-Eliza? What are you doing here?" When he tried to move and couldn't, he glanced down to find his arms and legs tied to the chair he occupied. Alarmed, he looked up at the – truly – eldest Danvers woman. "What's going on? W-why am I tied up? Why are you _here_?!"

Her smirk turned into a full-blown grin. "First of all, darlin', the name is Mama Liza. And I'm here because I _run_ this place. _You're_ here because a friend of mine assures me you can get me what I want – and I _always_ get what I want."

The sound of a muted brass cut the air, and Barry's eyes darted around the room secretly grateful that there was no warmth filling his stomach. A sharp fanfare, unimpeded by any dampening whatsoever, brought his eyes back to Mama at her desk where she swayed in time with the music. He swallowed in dawning realization.

 **Mama:** _"Whatever Mama wants, Mama gets,_

" _And little man, little Mama wants you,_

" _Make up your mind to have no regrets,_

" _Recline yourself, resign yourself, you're through…"_

Barry sat ramrod straight, his eyes shooting open wide as the words hit him full force. He gagged, wishing he could put hand over his mouth in case his body decided to upchuck on its own at the implications of the song. As Mama moved around her desk and toward him, the speedster could feel his heart start to race, his fight or flight instincts on red alert and _screaming_ flight.

"This isn't right," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head again in the hopes he might be able to send his brain flying into his skull hard enough to wake him up because this _obviously_ had to be a dream.

A _nightmare_.

Mama stepped up to him and ran a hand up his arm and around his shoulders and he couldn't stop the sick feeling settling in his stomach or the disturbed shiver that plagued his body.

"Oh, God…this is like some horrible porno!" He swallowed when he caught the woman's hungry look. His lips quivered. "The _bad_ kind!"

 **Mama:** _"I always get what I aim for,_

" _And your heart and soul is what I came for,_

" _Whatever Mama wants, Mama gets,_

" _Take off your coat, don't you know you can't win,_

" _You're no exception to the rule,_

" _I'm irresistible you fool, give in…"_

Gagging once again, Barry managed to hold down the bile – though it was a _very_ close call – and did his absolute best to lean as far back as possible from Kara's mother whose face was _inches_ away from his own.

Licking her lips, Mama brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it before patting him twice, gently, and tapping his nose.

Barry jerked back and then blinked rapidly as a bead of sweat landed in his eye. He cursed mentally when a stinging sensation added to his temporary blindness. Fighting off the discomfort, he forced his eyes open only for his breath to catch when he realized that he'd lost sight of Mama

Suddenly, there was a hot breath on his ear, and with a squeak of panic, he jumped bringing the chair holding him prisoner a good three inches off the floor.

 **Mama:** _"Whatever Mama wants, Mama gets…"_

"Oh…," Barry shuddered, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. "Oh, I just threw up in my mouth."

 **Mama:** _"I always get what I aim for,_

" _And your heart and soul is what I came for,_

" _Whatever Mama wants, Mama gets,_

" _Take off your coat, don't you know you can't win,_

" _You're no exception to the rule,_

" _I'm irresistible you fool, give in, give in,_

" _Give in!"_

With the end of the song, Mama moved back to her desk and took a seat, still eyeing Barry very much like she wanted to eat him whole.

Barry could feel his eye twitching rapidly and despite his best efforts he'd begun to hyperventilate. "Oh man… _oh_ man. Was I just propositioned by my girlfriend's mom?! Nooooo…" he moaned quietly, closing his eyes in despair. "Just kill me now! I'll never be able to look Eliza in the eye again!"

"Are you done, sugar?" Mama asked, her eyes sparkling with delight at his discomfort. "Flattered as I am at your assumptions, I can assure you that I only have _one_ interest in you, and it is _not_ sexual by any stretch of the imagination."

"Thank you, Jesus! Thank you, Lord!" Barry wept, head hanging in relief. "That was the scariest moment of my life."

Mama's glare was wasted on the thankful speedster, so she instead cleared her throat to gain his attention. "I'll let that slight go this time, darling, because I assume that knock to the head Johnny gave you is the reason why you're acting so disrespectful."

Barry stared at her. "…Assume away."

"What I need from you is your _speed_."

There was no force on any Earth he'd visited that could've kept the stunned look off the CSI's face.

Mama laughed. "Oh, yes, dear, your secret is out! I know what you can do, and I want that power on _my_ side when the Dans come a-knockin'. Lord knows that sonuvabitch Cutter's already thinking of using _his_ speed demon against us once this is all over."

"A-aren't you two on the same side?" Barry managed, his temporary stupor over.

"Oh, honey, you can never trust a _man_! It's true we've declared a temporary alliance, but I've got no illusions that it'll continue to be observed after the Dans fall. Honestly, I'm surprised it's held _this_ long. Putting the Blades and the Jennies together is like setting a match to gasoline: the explosion is inevitable and very often deadly." Mama smirked and shrugged. "Still, they _are_ effective. Your presence here is evidence of that."

Shifting restlessly, Barry considered her words. "Where _is_ here? The last thing I remember is seeing Doc Stein…in this very same predicament now that I think about it. And…" His trailed off as he started to fill in the blanks and Wally's face flashed in his mind. "Oh, no."

"You're in my own establishment, _Wailin' Jennies_ club, and you are currently sitting in my office," Mama informed him with lazy flourish. "And I am waiting on a friend of mine to pop in and help with gain access to your…particular set of skills."

A feeling of dread welled in his stomach, Oliver and Nyssa's warnings ringing in his ears.

"My ears were burning, love. Were you talking about me?"

Snapping his head around, Barry took in the new arrival who'd entered the room silently. He looked just like they'd been told; from the messy hair, to the outfit, all the way down to the cigarette dangling from his lips.

John Constantine certainly knew how to make an impression.

"Indeed we were, John!" Mama gushed, her previous man-hating disposition vanishing in an instant at the rogue's appearance. "I was just telling our little friend here that you're the one to thank for his current predicament."

Constantine looked at Barry and cocked an eyebrow. "I have to say, there's something about you speedsters that's just _devastatingly_ attractive. Intoxicating." He stared a moment longer before looking back to Mama. "Of course, you have nothing on Mama Liza! I dare say she's the most beautiful lass in all The Strip." He pressed a kiss to the woman's knuckles and shot her a devilish grin.

"Come now," Mama giggled like a schoolgirl, a slight flush on her cheeks. "You shouldn't tease a lady!"

"Oh, but I'm not, Mama! Not at all. You're still as vibrant as the day I met you." That got another giggle and a deeper blush.

Barry gagged. "I just threw up in my mouth. _Again_."

They ignored him.

"Well, first thing's first, I think," Constantine announced after a moment, letting go of Mama's hand and stepping back. "I have it on good authority that the Dans are moving. The word is they've struck up an alliance with the off-worlders and they're set to make a play at wiping you and the Blades out."

Any levity in Mama Liza left instantly as her expression turned dark. "When and how?"

"It seems that Doc's kidnapping has thrown Papa for a loop. There's been a lot of commotion coming from Dans territory and I'm willing to bet he's put everything else on the back-burner until he's recovered his better half. Unfortunately for him, the doctor is currently with _your_ allies, and Cutter isn't known for his mercy."

A dangerous smile pulled at Mama's lips. "That is certainly good to here. As much as I hate your boss, Cutter Moran knows how to send a message, particularly when it involves a dead body." She paused and gave him an inquisitive look. "He _is_ going to kill him, right? The man is an insufferable jackass, but he's also the brains behind their empire. It'll be good to be rid of him."

"My thoughts exactly, love."

Barry felt his heart drop at that revelation. He'd seen Stein alive and relatively well what felt like only minutes ago. Not to mention the man was a friend and ally in the real world. The speedster could feel himself growing nauseous once again, the laissez-faire way the mobsters talked of his imminent demise unsettling.

"Now, I mentioned I'd need a few things to finish getting your present ready. Do you have them for me, gorgeous?" Constantine's smile shifted, no longer flirty but dark and foreboding. His eyes left Mama and fell on Barry, teeth appearing in a dastardly grin. "I dare say this one's useless as is, eh?"

"He _is_ rather tactless, yes," Mama nodded, her earlier glare returning. "Everything you need is here, darling, though I need to get one of the girls to fetch it. Some of what you asked for was… _interesting_ , to say the least." She raised an eyebrow and assessed the blonde. "You're one of Cutter's boys, which I know means you come with baggage, John, but, well, it must be pretty heavy if this is a normal thing for you."

Constantine's answering grin sent a shiver down Barry's spine. "Oh, love, don't worry your pretty little head; this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Well…twice-in-a-lifetime I guess, considering." He waved a hand. "Never mind. Let's get your girls to set up, shall we?"

 _BOOM!_

An explosion rocked the entire room, the sound deafening despite the lack of visible damage. Screams of terror cut through what had once been the relative quiet of Mama's office before the door burst open and a disheveled and panicked looking Siren appeared.

"Mama! Thank God you're okay!"

Her sentiments weren't shared. "Siren, what the _hell_ is going on in my bar?! Was that an _explosion_?"

Barry watched silently as the carbon-copy of Star City's DA grimaced. "Yes, ma'am, it was. Seeing as it came from the kitchens, I think it's safe to assume that someone broke in and started a _fire_ near the gas line."

"You don't think it could have been an accident?" Mama asked, though it was obvious even she couldn't buy that.

"Considering the kitchens have been closed for the last two hours? No, Mama, I don't."

Mama Liza glanced at the grandfather clock sequestered in the corner and started. " _What?!_ That's not possible! There is no way we could have been in here for two _hours_! John! John, did we –"

All that remained of Constantine was the glowing butt of his cigarette.

"Where did…?"

Rapid gunfire erupted from beyond the door, more screams sounding in response to the lead-spitting weapons.

" _Fuck_!" Siren cursed, pulling her own weapon from her holster and shutting the door. "Mama, we need to get you out of here! Things are going to shit, and I'd rather not have you in the line of fire if we can avoid it."

A barrage of gunfire answered the first, shouts and orders now discernible over the calamity that had kicked up out front.

"Good, looks like the girls are returning fire and keeping their cool," Siren breathed in relief. Looking at Barry, she scowled. "Mama let's get moving. I'll take care of this one and then get you to the bunker." She pressed her gun to the back of Barry's head. "For all we know, whoever's attacking is here for this guy and I'd rather leave those fucks a red tinged surprise for their efforts."

"Constantine…," Mama whispered to herself, her eyes wide and disbelieving which stopped her lieutenant cold.

"Mama?"

A look of utter hatred slowly morphed the gang leader's face. "John Constantine was here before the explosion. He brought this one a little while ago and said that he was a gift from Cutter. He mentioned we'd get everything we wanted." She laughed bitterly. "He _also_ spoke of Doc Stein being in Blades custody, which means that the Dans are on the warpath. That bastard Cutter did this – _all_ of this! He set us up! He must have had his boys leak Stein's location _here_ and now…" She didn't bother finishing her thought.

Siren growled furiously as her boss' words sunk in and pulled the hammer back on her weapon. "Just give me the word, Mama, and all they'll find is a fucking crimson _stain_!"

"Uh, if it's all the same to you, I'd really rather _not_ get shot," Barry said quickly, trying to tamp down his nervousness. "You see, there's this girl—"

 _THUMP!_

Barry slumped – as much as he could – bonelessly in his chair, Siren having pistol-whipped him over the back of his head and knocking him out cold.

"I hate it when they start talking."

 _CRACK!_

With a heavy crash, the door to Mama's office was flung open revealing a slender redhead who obviously knew how to handle herself and a blonde with clenched fists and righteous fury on her face. Upon catching sight of Mama, the blonde froze, but the redhead, mindful of the live weapon in the room, engaged Siren. A shot rang out as the lieutenant attempted to pull the trigger, but the bullet hit the ceiling when Alex knocked the hand holding the gun up and away before quickly disarming her opponent.

"Hmph! Not bad, Red. I can appreciate beating my enemy to death, too."

Alex snarled. "Bring it on, bitch! I've been _itching_ for another fight since the last one got interrupted."

Kara, meanwhile, finally managed to shake off her surprise. When she caught sight of Barry, the fury returned with an added hint of venom.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Running to her boyfriend, she took in his bruised face and traces of dried blood and upon examining his head, felt the swelling lump he'd taken from Siren only moments ago. "Barry! Barry, wake up!" When he didn't respond, she glared at Mama. "If he's not awake in the next few seconds I'll—"

"AH!"

Both Mama and Kara looked to the scream of pain and saw that Siren had recovered her gun and used it to crack Alex over the head. The blow left a nasty gash on her forehead that was bleeding heavily down the side of her face. Siren herself was sporting several purpling bruises, but despite this looked inordinately pleased with herself.

Once again, the sound of the hammer being drawn back rang through the room.

"No!" Kara cried still clutching at Barry as she watched the bloodied blonde set the barrel right between her sister's eyes.

"Well, well, _well_ ," Mama cooed, her happiness evident as she took a seat at her desk, predatory smile back in place. "What was it you were going to say, dear? If your little boy-toy wasn't awake you'd…what?"

Kara was convinced everyone in the room could hear her teeth grinding together as she tried to keep a cool head. But having her sister held at gunpoint and Barry remaining unnervingly still had her on edge.

This amount of stress definitely couldn't be good for the baby.

"I thought so." Mama hummed, satisfied the situation had turned back in her favor. "I'm actually glad you two are here; turns out this one is useless to me. I have half a mind to let Siren put a bullet in him and toss his body in the dumpster out back. It would serve the little shit right for the attitude he gave me earlier. Still," she looked over Kara's half-desperate face and smirked. "You seem to care for him and I _might_ be convinced to let him go."

Ears perking up, Kara felt a spark of hope. "How?"

"It's been a while since I've seen a girl hold such devotion to a man. In my experience, that usually means she's been conditioned. I've had to break a lot of my girls of that abuse over the years and I absolutely _hate_ those who employ it." The vehemence in Mama's voice was palpable and in that moment, she looked every bit the overprotective mother Eliza Danvers was.

Kara shook her head. "No! He's not like that. I _love_ him and he loves me! He would do _anything_ for me just as I would for him."

Mama stared at her for a moment sizing up the confident blonde. "I'll tell you what, sugar: you convince me that what you think you have with lover boy here is genuine, and you and your friend can take him. Sound fair?"

Kara nodded.

"Good. Show me what you've got then."

Kara released the breath she had no idea she'd been holding, relief rushing through her. Unfortunately, it was short lived as she realized nothing was coming to her. No brilliant last-minute solution to get them out of this situation.

How was she supposed to convince her mother's evil doppelganger not to kill Barry?

Her eye twitched as she recalled a nightmare she'd had once shortly after introducing Barry to Eliza. Ironically, _that_ situation mirrored their current scenario almost exactly except, instead of a gun pointed at his head, Eliza played a bastardized version of Five Finger Fillet.

Around Barry's crotch.

Sometimes, Kara _still_ woke up in a cold sweat remembering the screams Dream-Barry made when Dream-Eliza had "slipped" and hit home, her aim true.

She always made sure to double check everything was still in working order.

"Come on, _hero_ ," Siren mocked, snapping Kara out of her panicked reverie. "Let's get this over with. I have been itching to put a bullet in _something_ and the center of your friend's pretty little head sure is inviting as is your boyfriend's. Judging by the look on your face, I'm in luck. You're practically _throwing_ away your shot!"

Even as she growled fiercely at the taunting blonde, Kara felt a tell-tale warmth fill her belly. Glancing around the lavish office, she spotted the upright piano against the wall and practically ran to it, sliding onto the bench and setting herself dead center. Turning back to Siren, she smirked.

"I am _not_ throwing away my shot."

Kara knew this wasn't a matter of fancy moves or accompaniment – Mama didn't strike her as someone who cared for pomp and circumstance. That was definitely more Cutter's style, arrogant prick that he was.

No, Mama Liza would respond better to blunt honesty and a commanding presence.

With a deep breath, Kara gathered her courage at the weathered looking instrument and started to play. Her hands knew exactly where to fall as they moved across the keys, pounding out a steady base line and heavy chords.

 **Kara:** _"I feel the Earth move under my feet,_

" _I feel the sky tumbling down,_

" _I feel my heart start to trembling,_

" _Whenever you're around…"_

Looking over her shoulder, Kara focused on Barry's unconscious form. He'd been missing for the last couple of hours, but it felt more like days. Of course, seeing as her sense of time had been thrown for a loop ever since their arrival, it very well _could_ have been days.

She was getting sidetracked.

 **Kara:** _"Ooh, baby, when I see your face,_

" _Mellow as the month of May,_

" _Oh, darling, I can't stand it,_

" _When you look at me that way…"_

Facing the piano once again, Kara came back to the chorus and proceeded to strike heavily at the ebony and ivory keys. Had she still been in possession of her powers, Kara was quite sure the "instrument with an identity crisis" would be no more than a pile of scrap. Still, it wasn't often she could let loose like this – whether fighting or performing – so, despite the situation, Kara reveled in her freedom.

 **Kara:** _"I feel the earth move under my feet,_

" _I feel the sky tumbling down,_

" _I feel my heart start to trembling,_

" _Whenever you're around…"_

Lost in her bid for Barry's life, Kara missed the small smirk that came to Mama's lips. Conversely, Siren glowered at her fellow blonde, her gaze doing everything but igniting the air it traveled through and incinerating her target.

She _really_ wanted to shoot something.

 **Kara:** _"Ooh, darling, when you're near me,_

" _And tenderly you call my name,_

" _I know that my emotions,_

" _Are something I just can't tame,_

" _I've just got to have you, baby, uh huh huh uh huh huh yeah…"_

Back at the chorus, Kara now stood up even as she continued to play. Emotions were starting to bubble and build within her and the Kryptonian was starting to feel hot and bothered.

She blamed it on the pregnancy hormones.

A flash of light caught her eye and she looked down to see the diamond engagement ring perched upon her left ring finger. Even though it was just a figment of her imagination, Kara couldn't help the flutter in her belly at the thought of the interrupted proposal. If Barry woke up right this moment and stuttered out another attempt, she wouldn't even let him finish.

Because there was absolutely _no_ _way_ she was going to say no.

 **Kara:** _"I feel the earth move under my feet,_

" _I feel the sky tumbling down, a tumbling down,_

" _I feel the earth move under my feet,_

" _I feel the sky tumbling down, a tumbling down,_

" _I just lose control down to my very soul,_

" _I get hot and cold, all over, all over, all over…"_

A blush bloomed across her face when Kara realized she had _literally_ voiced her private feelings aloud. The responding throaty chuckle from Mama and quiet snort of amusement from Alex only deepened her embarrassment.

 _Definitely_ the hormones!

 **Kara:** _"I feel the earth move under my feet,_

" _I feel the sky tumbling down, a tumbling down,_

" _I feel the earth move under my feet,_

" _I feel the sky tumbling down, a tumbling down,_

" _A tumbling down, a tumbling down, a tumbling down, a tumbling down, tumbling down!"_

The slowing tempo lead to the end of the song and Kara let her last note – both on piano and in her voice – hang for a moment, ringing through the room and carrying easily in spite of her velvet tone.

As she faded to nothing, enthusiastic applause erupted and, turning around, a grin split her face at the sight of Alex rapidly clapping her hands. Glancing at Mama, Kara saw that, while not as obvious as her sister, there was a muted approval in the eyes of her mother's doppelganger.

Siren was positively fuming.

Kara couldn't confirm it, but she was sure if she squinted really hard, she would see steam coming out of Mama's top enforcer's ears. Her knuckles were white, the grip she had on her gun so tight it was a wonder she hadn't shot the weapon prematurely.

To say the hate was obvious would be an understatement.

"Well, I have to say that was certainly a… _riveting_ performance, my dear," Mama spoke, tearing Kara's attention away from the embodiment of death itself. "And I am a woman of my word, as much as it pains me in this instance. Go ahead and get your boy up." When Kara turned away to pull at Barry's bonds, Mama nodded at Siren who pulled her gun once more and grabbed Alex by the throat, the redhead's surprised gasp cut off abruptly.

Catching Barry's limp body as she undid the final knot, Kara snapped her head around at the strangled sound. Seeing her sister at Siren's mercy, she shot a betrayed look at Mama. "But you said…"

"I said you could take him, sugar," Mama's shark-like grin one tooth away from feral. "I never said we would just _let_ you walk out of here. The question now is, who's going to die first? Any thoughts, Siren? You looked like you had a clear preference earlier."

"One in the head for this one," Evil-Laurel said, gesturing at Alex with her gun. "And then I think…maybe we wake up the guy and put a couple in his stomach so Blondie here can watch him bleed out. Then we can leave her to the wolves or kill her. You know what my preference is there, though."

Kara pulled Barry into her chest doing what little she could to shield him from Siren's hungry eyes and wished for a moment that she could channel her speedster's powers to help Alex.

A time remnant would go a _long_ way right now.

"I think that's a splendid idea, darling," Mama laughed easily, as if it were a funny joke instead of a life or death situation. "Whenever you're ready."

Alex glared down the length of the barrel even as she fought to breathe through Siren's suffocating grip, determined not to show the villain an ounce of fear. Her eyes flicked to Kara, her sister watching with silent tears running down her face and looking completely defeated. Alex gave her a grin.

"Don't look at me like that, Kara. We've been in worse situations than this." She winked. "Wait for it."

Almost on cue, another huge explosion shook the room sending Siren stumbling.

Alex moved like lightning.

Launching up from her knees right into the other woman's stomach, she tackled her captor to the floor, one hand slamming the gun-carrying arm into the ground and the other landing a vicious punch to the blonde's jaw, stunning and disarming her opponent simultaneously as the doorway was flooded with people.

At the front of the group, standing tall and proud, were Thea and Gypsy their faces covered in soot and flecks of blood and toting a crossbow and a wicked looking mace, its spiked head gleaming red.

Behind them came Big Len and Little Micky, both men just as dirtied but wielding smoking tommy guns and dangerous grins. Without missing a beat, Len strode to Siren's weapon – Micky training his gun on the fallen lieutenant – and picked it up, tucking it safely away before offering a hand to Alex who took it gratefully.

"Did you miss us?" Thea asked, slinging the crossbow behind her and crouching down to throw one of Barry's arms over her shoulders, the grin never leaving her lips.

"W-what…how did you know we were in trouble?" Kara managed after a moment, relief hitting her like a locomotive. "We lost you after the kitchen went up!"

Gypsy grinned. "That'll be thanks to dear miss DEO here." She jerked her thumb at Alex who was wiping a fist over her lips, brushing the blood away. "She knew the plan would go to shit – gave us this whole spiel about making, executing, expecting, and throwing _away_ said plan – so she told us to get to Mama's office as fast as possible. The rest of the Dans are cleaning house as we speak, but we knew you'd probably need a hand considering Queen Bitch was missing from the action out front."

"Those weapons," Mama managed, her voice quivering. "Those belong to my girls. _Where_ are they?! What did you do to my girls?!"

Len fielded the question, grim satisfaction on his face. "Rest assured, Mama, they won't be needing them anymore: that much lead in a person makes it just a _little_ difficult to move. That goes for the rest of your _girls_ as well. Though, I think I'd call them _psychos_ before I'd go so far as to call them girls. Oh! That reminds me!" He turned to Micky and gave him a thumbs up, receiving a grunt in return. "Gotta finish the job."

With rapid-fire bangs, hot lead filled a stunned Siren, her eyes wide open as her body spasmed at each impact, the bullets riddling her from chest to stomach and turning her into a bloody mess.

After a few seconds, the ear-splitting sound fell away and left the room eerily quiet, save the ragged, shuddering gasps from Siren's broken form. She tried to drag herself up from the ground, one hand desperately clutching at her minced belly and the other clawing fruitlessly for purchase on the now blood-slicked floor. Finally, she stopped moving and rolled over onto her back, staring into nothing and giving one last whimper.

"M-Mama…"

Her eyes glazed over, and she fell still.

At her desk, Mama stared at the scene before her, horror clear on her face. She shook her head in disbelief, hands trembling and clenching as she sought _something_ to hold on to. Her mind blanked as she struggled to grasp the fact that, for the first time in a very, _very_ long time, she was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

"Not like this…" she whispered hoarsely before looking up and into Len's cold eyes. "Not like this."

"This was the only way it was going to go when you threw your lot in with Cutter Moran. He's a shark. He's ruthless. He doesn't keep allies and when he does, he can't suffer them to live." Len pulled out Siren's gun and leveled it at the defeated gang leader. "The sad part is that Doc and Papa were more than happy to let the two of you continue your little operations, but then Cutter pulled a fast one and stabbed you in the back. His man told Papa what he needed to hear, Papa gave the order, and, now, here we are." For the third time that night, the sound of the hammer being prepped sounded through the room, though now it rang as a death knell, heavy and damning. "Any last words?"

Mama swallowed and took a deep, steadying breath. "…You kill that sonuvabitch, understand? I'll save him a spot right next to me in hell."

"Duly noted."

 _BANG_!

Kara wasn't sure exactly what happened, but the next thing she knew, Alex was slapping her cheek and talking to her, though all the Kryptonian heard was a high-pitched ringing. She tried to look toward the desk but Alex's firm hand on her chin brought her focus back to her face.

"..ara? Are…me, Kara?"

Shaking her head, Kara let out a relieved sigh when the ringing finally stopped, and Alex's words became clear.

"Are you with me, Kara?" Alex asked again, her hazel eyes filled with concern. "Come on, little sister, I need you to snap out of it so we can get out of here."

"W-what happened?" Kara managed as Alex eased her upright. A wave of dizziness nearly sent her reeling, but her sister's steadying hand kept her grounded.

Alex shot a glance at Len who tapped his watch pointedly. She sighed and pulled Kara to her feet. "You passed out. Your brain couldn't handle what it saw and…" she trailed off, worrying her lip. "But you're okay now, so we need to get going. The Dans have finished clearing the bar but the cops are going to be here any minute, and we don't want to still be here."

"Where's Barry?"

"I'm right here, Kara."

Like a balm over a scalding burn, the Flash's voice eased her worries and a blinding grin split her face when Thea helped him to her. He gave her a smile of his own before engulfing her in a hug and squeezing her tight. He kissed her temple and put his lips next to her ear.

"Hey."

She shivered and buried her face into his neck. "Hey."

"I'm not one to break up precious moments," Len drawled with a roll of his eyes. "But the cars are ready, and I can literally hear sirens. Play kissy-face back at the casino. Let's go. _Now_!"

Barry nodded and started to move away when Kara caught his collar and tugged him into a searing kiss sending his eyes shooting wide. He found his bearings quickly, however, and matched her enthusiasm, drawing a moan of pleasure from his Kryptonian.

"Don't you two need to breathe?! We have to go!" Len barked gruffly, not bothering to hide his displeasure. When the couple ignored him, he growled. "Don't make me shoot you!"

They separated at the threat, though they only had eyes for each other.

"Ask me again," Kara breathed staring at the speedster imploringly.

"I will," Barry assured her, clasping her hands in his, their foreheads resting against each other. "I promise I will! But not here. Not like this. Okay?" When she nodded, he kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They left the room closely followed by Thea, Gypsy, and Alex.

Len spread his arms in exasperation, staring up at the ceiling. "Oh, _sure_! Let's ignore the guy who knows what he's talking about and let our personal lives play out like a soap opera in the middle of literal death and destruction! But as soon as pretty boy suggests it…" he huffed and looked at Micky who had an eyebrow arched in amusement. "…Not a word, you. Not a word."

* * *

 **Oliver/Roy –** _ **Cutter's**_ **, The Strip**

"This is it," Oliver whispered as he and Roy peered around the corner at _Cutter's_ , the club still open but silent as a grave. "When I was here with Kara after waking up, we were in a back alley and there was a service entrance we should be able to use. Come on."

They moved silently, sticking to the shadows not infringed upon by the neon lights of the front of the establishment. As they neared their destination, the sound of voices reached their ears and they came to a stop just behind the entrance of the alleyway. Though they couldn't be completely sure without seeing the speakers, there was something familiar about the timbre of both voices.

"It's always a pleasure to see the boss in action, ain't it?"

"Hmm. You never forget one of his sessions, that's for sure."

"Ha ha! Ain't that the truth! My favorite part is when they finally realize it's all over."

"And you can see it in their eyes?"

"Exactly! Boss is an artist. I love to watch him work!"

Roy turned to Oliver, his eyes narrowed. "Is that… _Dig_?"

Oliver shrugged. "It sure sounds like him. He's one of Cutter's goons here. And if I'm not mistaken, the other voice belongs to –"

"I appreciate a good torture session as much as the next guy, Wilson, but would you mind giving me a hand? There's a lot of dead weight here."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on."

Scowling, Oliver clenched a fist feeling his knuckles pop from the force. "Slade Wilson."

"Damn," Roy breathed, his mind flashing back unwillingly to some of the darkest days of his life. "That's not someone I wanted to run into while we were here. He brings up such… _fond_ memories."

Oliver put a hand on his protégé's shoulder. "Easy. I hate it too, but you don't let your emotions override your common sense. We need to see if either Barry or Doc are here and then we need to get back to the Dans so we can kick-start the end of all things musical. We're not here for a fight…yet. So just relax."

"Right, right, right. I know." The younger man closed his eyes and centered himself with a breath. "There is no emotion, there is peace."

"What are you? A Jedi?" Oliver asked with both eyebrows raised.

Roy snorted. "I'm impressed. Kudos to you for know that. I always just assumed you never quite caught up with popular culture after getting back from the island."

"You realize Star Wars was a thing a _long_ time before I was even _born_ , much less before the island."

A door clanging closed silenced any response and both men looked at each other for a moment before chancing a glance into the alley.

"Coast is clear," Roy said quietly even as he continually scanned the area.

"Let's move in then."

Slowly, both archers approached the door, taking care to stick to the shadows just in case anyone decided to step back outside. As they drew closer, Roy noted the dumpster Oliver had mentioned and looked to his mentor.

"What do you think they were dumping?"

Oliver shrugged and kept his eyes on the door as he answered. "No idea. Drugs, alcohol, incriminating evidence. It could be anything, really. Hell, it might even be trash. But that's not our concern, Roy, you know that. We need to get _inside_ and see what's going on with the Blades. Okay?"

"Got it." As soon as he was sure Oliver's sole focus really was the door, Roy took a few steps toward the dumpster and lifted the lid a couple of inches. "Just want to take a little peak, that's all. Just a little…" His voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him, fighting to keep the bile down. "Oliver…"

Hearing his companion's change in tone, Oliver immediately spun around. "What? What's wrong?"

"We don't…we don't need to go inside anymore." He nodded at the dumpster. "Look."

"What? What could _possibly_ be in there that makes you think…we…" Oliver swallowed and took a second to steel himself. "Ah. That would do it."

Inside the dumpster, laying on top of old newspapers, garbage bags, empty liquor bottles, and handful of take-out containers rested the pale, bloody, and broken body of Doc Stein.

The headless body of Doc Stein.

" _Shit_!" Oliver swore loudly. He dragged a hand roughly through his hair, then brought both to rest agitatedly on his hips. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Papa is _not_ going to like this."

"Understatement of the century, man," Roy managed, still working to keep from throwing up. "Of the fucking century."

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you listening along, you may have noticed lyrics were tweaked to fit the situation and some songs were used in a slightly different context than originally intended. I'm going to claim creative license there, and an absolute love of those songs for the situations in which they were used. A lot of these songs have been on the playlist from the very beginning, so...there.**

 **Obviously, _I Feel the Earth Move_ is a not so subtle tip of the hat to Melissa's recent venture on Broadway. So if you're interested in setting the scene, I'd suggest pulling it up on YouTube. **

**I really would love to hear your thoughts. Reviews are life and really the only way for writers to improve. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. End of the Road

**A/N: Let me preface this chapter by saying that I** _ **know**_ **it took a while, but I was legitimately working on this chapter for the entire time! It is the longest chapter that I've ever written (I think I said the same at the beginning of each of the last couple chapters) at a little over 35k, and I would have split it if I didn't want to conclude this arc. It's a** _ **long**_ **read, so get your popcorn ready 'cuz it's gonna be a show!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites from last chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, songs, or easily recognizable quotes. DC owns the characters, the individual artists own the songs, and the quotes come from movies, shows, and even my favorite abridged series (shout out to** _ **Team Four Star**_ **). I write for the enjoyment of myself and those of you who read what I cobble together.**

 **For the Elton John song, I cannot express enough how important it is that, if you're using the music, you pull up the video on YouTube. You will get so much more out of it if you do.**

 **Chapter Playlist:**

 _ **I'll Cover You (Reprise)**_ **– from** _ **RENT**_ **by Jonathan Larson, feat. Jesse L. Martin**

 _ **In the Blood**_ **– John Mayer cover by Joey Stamper**

 _ **She is Love**_ **–** _ **Parachute (Acoustic)**_

 _ **Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)**_ **by Elton John/Bernie Taupin (Live, Wembley 1984)**

 _ **You Are the Reason**_ **by Calum Scott**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – End of the Road**

 **Double D's Casino,** _ **Main Floor**_ **, The Strip**

After Oliver and Roy arrived bearing the bad news – and Stein's body – Papa had an impromptu funeral arranged for his husband. The man seemed to barely be holding himself together, and, had it not been for the support of his daughters and granddaughter, most likely would have already broken down.

Every single Dan had been called in for the service and the casino floor was filled with a rainbow of different colors as no one Dan's ensemble was the same.

It wasn't just members of the gang, however.

Throngs of mourners extended out the doors and into the streets of The Strip. Men looked somber and serious while the women wept, dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs, and children held onto their parents' hands looking for all the world like they would rather be anywhere _but_ the casino. While the Dans' influence encompassed most of The Strip, the size of the turnout indicated they didn't necessarily rule through fear.

Which was something of an eye-opener for the other-worldly crew as they observed from the bar, contemplative looks on their faces.

"You remember that debacle with Nazi-Oliver and Crazy-Kara," Barry started, drawing a warning look from Kara and a twitching eyebrow from Oliver. "When we nearly lost Professor Stein? This is hitting just a _little_ too close to home."

They watched as the priest spoke to the gathered crowd, reflecting on the life of the doctor. Over by the surviving family, Tommy stood near Millie, having fallen back into his bodyguard role per Papa's – reluctant – orders, though he looked like he wanted to be sitting next to her offering comfort instead.

Next to Papa sat Margaret, holding on to her father's hand tightly and not bothering to hide her tears from her daughter, who was nestled in her grandfather's embrace, as they fell down her face. Little Evangeline appeared torn between comforting her mother or her grandpa, not _quite_ comprehending what exactly made them cry.

"Hey," Kara whispered to Alex when she saw her sister staring blankly at Maggie. "You okay?"

"No, not really. No _yet_ anyway," Alex shook her head and moved her eyes to the blonde. "But I will be. It's still just a little weird to see, you know? Add to that she's obviously in pain and her _kid_ is the one trying to manage it and it's all a little much." She shook her head and played with the rim of an empty shot glass to distract herself. "Plus, the booze has been confiscated, so that doesn't make anything better."

Kara grabbed her hand.

Up at the front, the priest finished his sermon and stepped off the stage on which the closed casket was resting. Silence reigned for an endless minute as no one spoke, not wanting to accidentally set off Papa with a mis-timed whisper. Eventually, the man in question stood up.

Slowly, he walked up the stairs of the stage and stood in front of the casket, one hand resting on the pristine finish. He stared down for a moment, lost in thought. Sighing wearily, he turned to a man at the piano – who hadn't been there a second ago – and nodded.

Descending chords echoed clearly in the quiet room before turning right around and ascending. The pattern repeated twice more and, on the third run, gradually slowed before resolving and Papa, voice low and warm, started singing.

 **Papa:** _"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter,_

" _Just pay me back with one thousand kisses,_

" _Be my lover and I'll cover you…"_

It was a side none of their group had witnessed so far from the mob boss. He was slow and soulful in his delivery, not a single trace of the hot-headed, violent individual of only hours – days? – ago. Despite his audience, he kept his focus on the casket where his husband lay in eternal sleep, the words he sang trying to convey one last message before he said goodbye.

Barry could feel his lips start to tremble and the corners of his eyes beginning to sting. He wrinkled his nose, trying to stave off the tears and sadness he felt for a man he barely even knew. Blinking forcefully, he sniffed, drawing Kara's attention and prompting his girlfriend to look over at him in concern.

When she saw the burgeoning tears, she gave him a sad smile. "It's okay to cry, Barry. I think I'm about to start pretty soon, too."

"B-but…but _why_ am I crying?" He asked in a whisper, wiping at his eyes in frustration. "He's not even _our_ Stein!"

Kara laid her head on his shoulder. "Because you're an empathetic person. It doesn't matter who, what, when, where, or why: you are always going to feel for people who are sad. It's a part of you and what makes you an _amazing_ person." She kissed his cheek. "Just let it out. I'm right here."

 **Papa:** _"Open your door, I'll be your tenant,_

" _Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet,_

" _But sweet kisses I've got to spare,_

" _I'll be there, and I'll cover you, oh…"_

Sara clutched Ava's hand like a lifeline, trying to force herself to stop shaking. She scrunched her face up, but there was no stopping the tears. Professor Stein had, over the course of his tenure on the Waverider, become family to the world-weary blonde. Like the doting grandfather who would spoil her or offer advice when she needed it. Being at the funeral of his doppelganger hit a little too close to home for her.

Ava didn't say a word knowing her girlfriend hated her moments of weakness and, even more so, when they were acknowledged by others. Instead, she ran her thumb over the back of the hand she held and listened to the quietly impassioned lament.

 **Papa:** _"I think they meant it,_

" _When they said you can't buy love,_

" _Now I know you can rent it,_

" _A new lease you were, my love,_

" _On life, all my life…"_

Roy sat with his arms around Thea, his wife resting against his chest with her head on his shoulder, neither of them saying a word. They weren't incredibly close with Joe West back home – the man hadn't exactly approved of their crime-fighting methods in the beginning though he had softened in recent years – and Stein even less so. However, that didn't mean they couldn't sympathize with the mobster and his family.

Thea shuddered and nestled a little further into Roy's chest as he hugged her tighter and planted a kiss to the crown of her head.

"You okay, Thee?"

She nodded, though her eyes were focused on something visible only to her. "Just thinking."

"Hmm…about your mom?"

Shaking her head, Thea huffed. "It's a little freaky when you do that, babe." Amusement colored her tone and she leaned back a little further to make eye contact with him, the corner of her mouth quirking slightly. "But, yeah, thinking about mom. Even after all these years I still miss her, you know? I keep thinking about how she never really got to know you, how she never got to see me married to such a wonderful, loving man…how she'll never know her grandchildren."

Roy buried his face into her hair and sighed heavily. "I know. We're both kinda out of luck on that front. But you know what?" She raised her eyebrows in question. "We've got our own family who – despite their quirks, tendency to tempt fate, and invite chaos – is going to be the best thing to ever happen to our babies. Plus, you know Grandma Moira will always be watching over them even if she's not with us anymore."

"…I love you, Roy Harper. I really do."

 **Papa:** _"I've longed to discover,_

" _Something as true as this is, yeah…"_

There was movement from the front and the group saw Millie, tears spilling down her face, walk up the stage stairs and her father's side, Papa giving her a shaky smile and not faltering as his daughter's voice joined his adding another level of emotion to the song, her descant confident and powerful as she sang for her departed father.

Following her lead, the gathered crowd joined, yet another layer supplementing the send off for the heart and soul of the Dans.

 **Millie/(All):** _"So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you… (525,600 minutes…)"_

From his post near the family, Tommy brought a harmony to Millie's words, catching and holding her eyes, love and concern blatant in response to the pain and despair he could see swimming in hers.

 **Papa:** _"If you're cold and your lonely…"_

 **Millie/Tommy/(All):** _"With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you… (525,000 moments so dear…)"_

Cisco didn't bother to hide his tear streaked face or the fact that he was actively seeking comfort from Gypsy, who gave it willingly. The normally volatile couple was uncharacteristically quiet, the Earth-19 breacher tenderly running comforting fingers through her boyfriend's long locks. His despair came from how often he and Stein worked together back home.

From the first day they'd met, Cisco had been swept away by the sheer intelligence of the professor, despite the man's rather brash attitude when it came to others not quite comprehending what he was talking about. The Legends – Jax in particular – had certainly helped him mellow out.

Gypsy brushed a few stray tears away. " _Seca tus lagrimas, mi amor._ _Él todavia vive._ "

" _Si lo se_ ," Cisco sniffled, rubbing at his nose. "I'm just an emotional guy."

 **Papa:** _"You've got one nickel only…"_

 **Millie/Tommy/(All):** _"With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you… (525,600 minutes…)"_

Jesse watched the proceedings with her father's trademark aloof attitude. When it came to emotions, the Wells family didn't let theirs control them or influence a situation because that just wasn't science. When emotions clouded one's judgment, it usually meant that someone _else_ got hurt. So, they'd learnt long ago to lock them away. Until, of course, they'd bottled them up for so long they eventually _exploded_ in a devastating spectacle.

She wasn't exactly proud of her behavior since waking up here, but Wally had always been the exception to the rule. Her weak point, really. She hadn't been lying when she'd told him she needed to just be 'Jesse', but that didn't mean she didn't still love the time-travelling speedster.

Kara and Alex's breakdown of Music Meister's last words left a slowly growing feeling of dread in the Earth-2 scientist's chest. As she sat there, face carefully blank, she had to wonder exactly how they were going to get Wally back.

They were running out of time.

 **Papa:** _"When you're worn out and tired…"_

 **Millie/Tommy/(All):** _"With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you… (525,000…)"_

Caitlin had never quite been able to _not_ equate Professor Stein's continued existence with Ronnie's passing. That wasn't to say she held any animosity for the older man, just that she didn't get the same kind of enjoyment working with him as she did others. Ronnie would always be a sticking point between them, and Stein knew it. He once explained to her that remnants of Ronnie's understanding of Caitlin allowed him to recognize when the biochemist needed space. For that, at least, she was grateful.

Looking over at her boyfriend, who's near non-existent relationship with Stein saw him free of tears and sadness, she felt an old familiar flutter in her belly. If Ronnie had been the fire to her ice, Winn was the sunshine to her darkness.

In the wake of Killer Frost awakening within her mind, Winn had come into her life and given her something stable to latch onto when her personalities began to go to war with themselves. He brought a sense of normalcy to her life during one of the biggest periods of emotional upheaval she'd ever experienced. When he found out – completely by accident – he'd been fascinated and intrigued, fear the furthest thing from his mind. Even when Frost took over and attacked him out of spite, he'd hardly batted an eye, later citing several far more life-threatening instances at the DEO.

Said references were delivered in a state of dazed bliss as, prior to yielding control to Caitlin, Frost declared he was 'a nerd, but a total cutie' and laid a chilly, mind-blowing kiss on his lips.

They'd had their first date a week later.

A hand clasping hers shook her from her thoughts. Blinking, she met Winn's concerned green gaze.

"Everything okay, Cait?"

She smiled and nodded, bringing their clasped hands to her lips and kissing his knuckles. "Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

 **Papa:** _"When your heart has expired!"_

 **Papa/All:** _"Oh…lover, I'll cover you…"_

 **Papa:** _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

Long used to separating themselves from their emotions in favor of accomplishing their goals, Nyssa and Oliver were engaged in a whispered conversation, mindful of the sad proceedings around them.

"So, do you want to tell me what's been going on with you?" Oliver asked quietly, standing next to his wife who sat in one of the tall bar chairs. His curiosity had been peaked when she'd said she wanted to talk before they'd left on Papa's mission but they'd yet to have a chance. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Nyssa?"

She seemed to consider his words for a moment and even took a breath like she was getting ready to speak, but then snapped her mouth shut and looked away, her eyes downcast and doubt flashing through them.

Oliver was thrown, warning bells blaring in his head.

 **All:** _"Oh, lover…_

 **Papa/(All):** _"I'll cover you… (525,600 minutes…)"_

 **All:** _"525,000 seasons of…love!"_

 **Papa:** _"I'll cover you! Oh!"_

With Papa's last heart-wrenching wail, voice cracking ever so slightly, the song came to an end and the crowd began to disperse, bits and pieces of conversations reached the group's ears, talk of the now gone doctor and the recent quelling of the Jennies the most prominent.

"Nyssa," Oliver breathed, taking her hand and trying to catch her eye. "Let's –"

Standing abruptly, she yanked her hand out of his grasp and stared at him for a second, worrying her bottom lip and her eyes glistening. Then, she spun on her heel and fled the casino floor, weaving in and out of the departing crowd, retreating through the backstage door.

Oliver could only stare after her in shock, eyebrows in danger of disappearing into his hair.

He felt someone near and turned to find Kara staring after her friend, eyes soft and a small smile on her lips. Before he could say anything, she spoke. "Well? What are you still doing here, Ollie?" He didn't answer, not knowing what to say. The Kryptonian rolled her eyes. "Go after her!"

Oliver stumbled as she shoved him forward, caught himself, glared back at her for a moment, and then followed his wife.

* * *

 **Double D's Casino** _ **, Backstage**_ **, Doc's Office**

After looking through a few of the other rooms, Oliver finally managed to find Nyssa. She'd retreated to Doc's office and sat on the couch staring out at the glowing lights of The Strip through the lone window, lost in thought.

Leaning on the doorframe, he watched her as she contemplated whatever was plaguing her thoughts. He knew this talk was long overdue. Something had been bothering Nyssa since they'd arrived in this depraved world of song and dance and he hoped to figure out what it was.

Moving quietly to her side, Oliver grabbed her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Nyssa _what_ is going on?" There was no heat in his words. He wasn't angry at her or trying to force her to speak. Nothing but concern and love colored his tone.

In fact, his words might have been the most tender things to leave his mouth since his first coos as a baby.

When Nyssa looked up at him his breath caught.

Tears pooled in her eyes, brown orbs glistening in the artificial light provided by the well-worn lamps of the park. She was looking at him with an expression he'd never actually scene on her face before.

Fear.

There were very few times in their history together that Oliver caught a glimpse of anything other than the calm, composed, put together woman Nyssa Queen – formerly al Ghul – presented herself as.

In fact, he could count them on one hand.

Rage reared its head when Malcolm managed to supplant her as head of the League following her father's necessary death at the hands of Oliver. It had been a messy affair to begin with but when The Magician swooped in and took the ring out from under them – while grievously wounding one of their own – Oliver sincerely thought that his then brand-new girlfriend was rage incarnate.

Merlyn's headless corpse amidst the chaos of the battle – during which Thea and Roy convinced John to perform their _Pirates of the Caribbean_ style wedding, complete with numerous interruptions (at least two of which had been Oliver) – only bolstered that theory.

Hate manifested itself during the debacle with Adrian Chase. Despite everything they did, every advantage they tried to exploit, it seemed that the conniving DA was a step ahead of them at every turn.

The trail of bodies he left in his wake still haunted both their dreams on particularly dark nights.

Friends, allies, innocents and loved ones. None were safe because Chase had been a meticulous and patient planner and a master manipulator. He also had most of the higher ups in the city in his pocket – usually through nefarious means but a couple jumped on the wagon willingly.

Chase killing his own wife when Team Arrow tried to play that card was the tipping point that sent the man from homicidal maniac to megalomaniacal psycho pretty much overnight and resulting in the near eradication of the entirety of Team Arrow on Lian Yu if not for the timely intervention of Barry and Kara.

Afterward, the couple admitted they would have been there sooner were it not for the fact that they'd had a minor fight and Kara, in her anger, jumped back to Earth-38. Which was easy enough for Barry to counter but, upon his arrival, saw that Supergirl had taken to the sky and while he could easily follow her, he could do nothing but wait Kara out until her temper faded.

The reason for their fight, revealed in a humorous account via Cisco, had been that Barry, in a moment of stupidity, had eaten a bag of leftover pot-stickers after getting home from work.

 _Kara's_ pot-stickers.

Both parties could only blush and offer their apologies endlessly to a face-palming Nyssa and an eye-twitching Oliver.

Then there was the confrontation with Reign.

That had been the absolute _worst_ Oliver had ever seen Nyssa and honestly one of the more confusing conclusions to any standoff he'd been a part of. She was able to hold things together right up until they met the woman and then she'd exploded.

Hate.

Rage.

Helplessness.

Uselessness.

Agony.

Understanding.

Each had possessed Nyssa, in rapid succession, and nearly broken her. To someone who had grown up within the League and had their values instilled into her very core from birth, being unable to avenge her closest friend – sister really – after such a tragedy was devastating. Add the fact that once the other woman's story came to light, Nyssa had been forced to admit a grudging understanding.

Though they left on relatively civil terms, it had taken constant care from Oliver _and_ the birth of Thea and Roy's children to keep the former al Ghul afloat until the news of Kara and Barry's miracle had reached them.

The only reason Nyssa had _not_ run the entire way to Central City the moment she knew was because Oliver, in a moment of uncharacteristic emotional foresight, wrapped her up in a hug which resulted in both parties shedding tears of relief and happiness.

It hadn't just been Nyssa who felt they'd failed their friends.

As he stared into his wife's sad, scared eyes, he realized that he much preferred _any_ of the other emotions to the fear he saw there.

"Nyssa?" he whispered as he wiped away a stray tear, thumb caressing her cheek. "Talk to me. Please."

Letting out a shuddering breath Nyssa, her lips trembling and uncertainty coloring her gaze, spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

Oliver's world stopped.

He knew, in the back of his mind, that he looked like an idiot. His mouth was hanging open and dry, it was a safe bet that he was paling rapidly, he could see his hand falling – almost in slow motion – from Nyssa's cheek and his eyes felt so wide he was expecting them to fall out any minute now.

Her husband's silence and terrified visage finally pushed Nyssa over the edge and the tears flowed. She curled into herself, pulling her hands from Oliver's grasp and wrapping them around her middle, her sobs all but silent, a habit she no doubt picked up from the League. Weakness was never tolerated and as such, must be eliminated…or hidden.

Oliver blinked at the loss of contact, coming back to reality and wanting to beat himself over the head as he took in Nyssa's retreat and countenance.

' _Good fucking job, dipshit,'_ he lamented in his head as he scooted close to his wife and gathered her into his lap, pulling her to him and holding her tight.

Nyssa reacted automatically, tucking her head under his chin and burying her face into his chest, the action long since evolved into habit. She shuddered, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she clung desperately to his shirt.

"Shh, Nys, it's okay. I'm sorry I reacted like that," he soothed, one hand moving to rub small circles over her back. "You just…took me by surprise, that's all. I've had a lot of life-changing news delivered to me in many ways but that…was, I think, the bluntest." He smiled when he felt her cries interrupted briefly by a watery snort. "It's not…I really wasn't…oh my God I can't even talk!"

Nyssa did her best to shrink into him even further.

Gently so as not to startle her, Oliver pulled away, lifting her bowed head with a finger under her chin. "Hey, I'm not mad or…or thinking of ways to get out of this, Nys, I promise. I'm just shocked, you know? It's not every day a woman tells her man that she's pregnant."

A twitch of her lips gave away her slowly brightening countenance. "You realize we haven't exactly been careful the last couple of months, Beloved," Nyssa countered with a sniff. "Things have been rather hectic of late. It is basic biology."

Oliver grinned. "Fair enough. How long have you known?"

"About two days," she confessed, eyes flicking down guiltily. "I took a test after the third bout of morning sickness and…it came out positive."

Brow furrowing, Oliver titled his head in thought. "I'm pretty sure I would have heard you throwing up. I can't remember you rushing to the bathroom in the morning."

Nyssa patted his cheek with a tolerant look. "You are lucky you are pretty, Beloved. Despite its name, it does not have to be morning for morning sickness to occur. My episodes happened while I was out on solo patrol. The only one who had any sort of idea as to my discomfort was Felicity. After I convinced her that the first time was just something I had eaten, I made it a point to silence communications when I felt nauseous."

Oliver gave her a look to which she merely rolled her eyes. "As if you have never done the like."

"That's fair," the archer chuckled breathily as he kissed her softly before bringing his forehead to hers. "Now, you want to tell me what you were freaking out about? I've never known you to shy away from… _anything_ really."

Nyssa shook her head as best she could against her husband's. "No. Telling you was never the problem. In fact, the prospect of having a child with you is…something out of my wildest dreams! Growing up I never thought that this would ever be an option for me. Of course, my father was never one to miss a chance to remind Talia and I that he had wanted sons instead of daughters. That interaction drove Talia away and so she missed his descent into madness."

Her voice wavered, and Nyssa paused to take a deep breath, steadying her nerves before continuing.

"The Lazarus Pit may have contributed, but my father's insanity grew worse even without it. Then Talia followed in his footsteps and gave Chase the ammunition he needed to kill you all because she wanted to take father's place." She squeezed Oliver's hands and swallowed. "I am afraid of _myself_ , Oliver. What my blood has done. The horrors and sins committed by my family and myself. What right do I have bringing a child into this world when I am what I am?"

"Don't you _dare_ say you're a monster, Nyssa," Oliver pleaded, eyes imploring his wife to listen though she defiantly avoided his gaze. "We've already had this conversation before only our roles were reversed, remember?"

"True," she whispered, nodding her head slightly. "However, you were forced into it, Oliver. Survival drove your transformation from who you were to who you are. But I? I have been this… _person_ for as long as I can remember. Who is to say my sanity will not follow in the vein of my father's?"

Unexpectedly, Nyssa pulled away giving him a desperate look. A moment later she opened her mouth and started to sing a capella.

 **Nyssa:** _"How much of my father has my father left in me?_

" _How much of my love will be insane to some degree?_

" _What about this feeling that I'm never good enough?_

" _Will it wash out in the water or is it always in the blood?"_

Her voice was soft and low, but warmth permeated the tone as Nyssa's lament, internalized for the longest time, was finally given voice. A soft piano joined her after the first line, its accompaniment melancholy and slow, though still appealing.

Oliver was entranced.

He wasn't shocked that Nyssa could sing. He'd often come home from a long day at the office to find her singing a lullaby to William, his head in her lap and her fingers running soothingly through his hair. It always managed to put a smile on his face and was easily the highlight of his day. Seeing how amazing Nyssa was with his son and how easily William accepted her as another mother figure in his life gave him a sense of happiness matched only by two other events in his life.

Their wedding day and about five minutes ago.

 **Nyssa** : _"How much of my mother am I destined to become?_

" _Will I dim the lights inside me just to satisfy someone?_

" _Will I let my father kill me or do away with jealous love?_

" _Will it wash out in the water or is it always in the blood?"_

If there was one thing that gave Nyssa pause about being a mother, it was her own uncertainty at her ability to _actually_ be one.

Aside from what appeared to be a family history of insanity/lust for blood, of course.

 **Nyssa:** _I can feel the love I want, I can feel the love I need,_

" _But it's never gonna come the way I am,_

" _Could I change it if I wanted could I rise above the flood?_

" _Will it wash out in the water or is it always in the blood?"_

Oliver knew that in the coming months it was going to be up to him to constantly shower his wife with reassurances. She may not like to admit it – or even realize it to be honest – but Nyssa had a tendency to mother those she held dear much like Caitlin did when it came to patching up the team.

Kara would be essential in helping Oliver bolster his wife's spirits once she was brought into the loop, if she wasn't already. The Kryptonian's happiness had long since been categorized as an infectious disease by Cisco and Mick, one of the few times the former hadn't run away with a squeak at the latter's presence, capable of changing the mood and lifting the spirits of all caught within close proximity.

She was like a reverse-Dementor.

There had even been an incident when said happiness had swayed a brooding Quentin Lance _and_ gotten honest to God laughter from Amanda Waller's _at the same time_.

Needless to say, Kara could get through to Nyssa if he couldn't.

 **Nyssa** : _"How much like my sister does my sister want to be?_

" _Does a broken home become another broken family?_

" _Will we be there for each other like nobody ever could?_

" _Will it wash out in the water or is it always in the blood?"_

Ah, Talia. If there was one thing Nyssa wished she could change about her life, it was the relationship she had with her sister. When they were younger, they were much closer, often seeking solace in each other's company whenever League life became too much, or their father had instilled a particularly grueling training session upon them. She loved her older sister unconditionally and, in turn, Talia had loved her, often going so far as to cover for each other when they got up to mischief.

Then one day Talia had just vanished.

Her father claimed it was because she was too weak to surpass him as the next Ra's, but Nyssa suspected then that his paranoia was what ultimately drove her sister off. Years later, when they finally encountered each other again during the debacle on Lian Yu, Talia confirmed her suspicions. That was also when Nyssa realized that her sister may have inherited some of their father's madness.

It certainly didn't help that the older woman used her own Lazarus Pit more often than was healthy.

 **Nyssa:** _"I can feel the love I want, I can feel the love I need,_

" _But it's never gonna come the way I am,_

" _Could I change it if I wanted could I rise above the flood?_

" _Will it wash out in the water or is it always in the blood?"_

The piano's accompaniment faded to almost nothing, a single high key being hit before softer chords joined in and Nyssa crooned out the bridge, sending a pleasant shiver down Oliver's spine despite the haunting timbre of the music.

It only added to the wonder he felt coursing through him as he gazed at his wife.

 **Nyssa:** _"Oh…ooooh, oh, yeah…."_

Though it was short and sweet the bridge gave way to a descending waterfall-like scale that carried right to the strong chords of the final chorus. That same look of fear crossed her face again as Nyssa stared right into Oliver's eyes, asking him the same questions she had tortured herself with since the moment she knew she was pregnant.

 **Nyssa** : _"Could I change it if I wanted? Could I rise above the flood?_

" _Will it wash out in the water or is it always in the blood?_

" _Will it wash out in the water or is it always in the blood?"_

Silence filled the office, Nyssa's shuddered breaths sounding deafening in her ears. "I-I don't want to become my father, Oliver. I don't want our child to grow up thinking I'm a monster. I _can't_ become him."

Oliver pulled the shaking woman into his chest again, wrapping his arms around her. "You won't.

He held her at arm's length, staring into her beautiful brown eyes and trying his best to convey everything he was feeling – the love, devotion, happiness and utter joy he felt every moment he was with her.

And then a thought struck him.

Oliver cupped Nyssa's cheek and tenderly kissed her lips, lingering for just a moment with their lips a hair's breadth apart.

"I love you, Nyssa."

Nyssa titled her head curiously. "Oliver?"

 **Oliver:** _"I've been beaten down,_

" _I've been kicked around,_

" _But she takes it all for me,_

" _And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,_

" _She makes me want to believe…"_

There was no music to accompany him. Nothing seemed to be moving in tandem with the soft melody Oliver was crooning and it took his voice, raw and slightly strained, for Nyssa to realize that this was not a performance being forced upon her husband.

It was all him.

The tears started to fall again.

 **Oliver:** _"They call her love, love, love, love, love,_

" _They call her love, love, love, love, love,_

" _She is love, and she is all I need,_

" _She's all I need…"_

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and rested his forehead against hers.

 **Oliver:** _"Well I had my ways,_

" _They were all in vain,_

" _And she waited patiently,_

" _It was all the same, all my pride and shame,_

" _She put me on my feet…"_

Oliver pulled her close and held her tight. Nyssa automatically found her place tucked away in his neck, the words and his voice hitting home – filled with a passion and sincerity that he rarely ever showed to the world – and coming together for the most intimate of lullabies.

 **Oliver:** _"They call her love, love, love, love, love,_

" _They call her love, love, love, love, love,_

" _They call her love, love, love, love, love,_

" _She is love, and she is all I need,_

" _She is love, and she is all I need,_

" _She is love, and she is all I need."_

Neither knew how long they sat in silence, content to simply hold each other. Eventually, Oliver, chin resting gently atop Nyssa's head, spoke.

"There is _nothing_ in this world that I wouldn't do for you, Nyssa. I love you more than words can ever say. You've saved me _so_ many times; taken care of me even when I didn't know I needed it. You're always patient and you've never hesitated to jump after my ass into the fire."

She laughed, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes and wipe away a few tears from her own as he continued.

"The fact that you are going to be giving me the greatest gift in this, or any, universe only makes me love you so much more!" He kissed her softly, grinning. "A baby. _Our_ baby! Family life…that's something that, before you, I could have never imagined. And I know you're scared, Nyssa, I know! So am I! But if you love our child even _half_ as much as you love me, I know we're going to be okay."

Nyssa was glad that no one was around because, despite Oliver's best attempts, the flow of tears would not be stopped. She buried her face in his chest, so her words were muffled, but she was sure he'd get the gist.

"I'm going to love our _niemat saghira_ even _more_."

Oliver laughed.

* * *

 **Double D's Casino,** _ **Main Floor**_ **, The Strip**

"What do you think they're talking about?"

Kara looked at her boyfriend and gave him an amused smile. "Nothing for you to worry about, babe. Trust me, though, it's nothing bad." She glanced over at Caitlin and saw the other woman reflecting her own grin. "In fact, I think we'll see a whole new side of Oliver once they get back."

That caught the attention of the rest of their group who all huddled around the now smirking blonde.

"You know something, don't you?" Thea accused, her eyes narrowed and pointing a finger at Kara. "Speak, girly, or face my wrath!"

"I'd tell her, Kara. You don't have your powers right now and she will absolutely beat you over the head with annoying questions and physical violence if you don't. Trust me, I know," Roy advised and immediately quailing under his wife's heated glare. He laughed nervously. "I…love you anyway?"

Sara snorted while Ava bit her lip, both women having a faint idea as to the topic of the conversation going on backstage. Though Rip had discouraged looking too closely at the futures of their friends and family – fearful that the then impulsive Legends would do something to change it and thereby wreak havoc on the timeline – Sara, after taking over the ship, did just that. And then shared the information with Ava one night during a drunken tryst.

It was highly likely there was yet _another_ baby Queen on the way.

"Well, they certainly _look_ happy," Gypsy said with a nod in the direction of the approaching couple.

As one, the group turned and saw a sight they'd never witnessed in their lives: Oliver and Nyssa, holding hands and wearing wide, beaming smiles.

"Umm," Cisco started, a slight tremor in his voice. "Is…is this the end of the world? I have nightmares that start off like this. Like…both of them – neither of whom make a habit out of expressing joy – walk into the room and, when I try and get up to say 'hey,' it turns out I'm zip-tied to a chair and my voice is gone so I can't scream for help as they start to work me over using various League of Assassins and ARGUS interrogation slash torture methods. But, like, _Reservoir Dogs_ style."

When he finished, the meta looked up to find all eyes on him, disbelief and amusement reflected in each, including a newly arrived Oliver and Nyssa.

"Dude," Barry spoke after a stretch of awkward silence. "You need help."

"I've been telling him that for years," Oliver said, wearing a wicked smirk. "As entertaining as your nightmares are, Cisco, I think you can rest easy with the fact that, if we haven't done it by now, we aren't going to do it at all."

Cisco breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, well, that's a load off my mind."

"Although we _have_ done it before," Nyssa chimed in, twinkle in her eyes. "Several times actually."

Cisco swallowed and turned to the rest of the watching heroes. "You see?! This is what I'm talking about! _This_ is why I have problems!"

"Hey, you said it, not me," Caitlin quipped, hands up to distance herself from the conversation, though her grin was poorly hidden.

Oliver put a hand on his shoulder, smile still adorning his face. "Besides, we respect you too much to torture you."

"Indeed," Nyssa nodded catching the vibe-meta's other shoulder. "We would kill you outright."

"Oh…that's…that's _great_!" Cisco squeaked, eyes flicking over to Gypsy as if he were calculating just how fast he could get behind her and hide. "Thanks."

Kara barely paid attention to the exchange, practically vibrating in place. She had to fight to keep her mouth shut, so as not to blurt out the question that was on the tip of her tongue.

"You okay there, SuperChick?" Winn asked his longtime friend when he noticed the tension in her stance. "I think the bathroom's just around the corner if you need to pee."

"Shut up, Schott!" Kara scowled pointing a threatening finger at the tech-head. Unable to hold back any longer, she ran at Nyssa and grabbed her hands, bouncing in place. "Well?!"

A beatific smile from the ex-Ra's at her husband was all the answer Kara needed before she squealed and glomped her best friend in a crushing hug. A second later, she jumped from Nyssa to Oliver, latching onto the mayor – who was too stunned by her ability to get any lift whatsoever from such a disadvantageous position – and squeezing for all she was worth.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! _YES!_ " The Kryptonian's enthusiastic cries were starting to draw attention from the morose crowd, but she couldn't find it in herself to care in that moment. "Congratulations! Oh, this is such an _amazing_ thing! You two are going to be absolutely _awesome_ p—"

Thankfully, Nyssa managed to slap a hand over the excited blonde's mouth before she could spoil the surprise. "While I appreciate your fervor, Kara, I think Oliver and I would prefer to inform everyone ourselves." She grinned when the blonde's eyes shot open wide upon realizing she'd almost stolen their moment and then chuckled at the thumbs up she got in response. "Thank you."

Kara released a dazed Oliver – who couldn't believe that even in her completely human body the Kryptonian had likely left him with bruised ribs – and stepped back to Barry, ignoring the inquisitive looks from everyone else.

"My bad!"

Gathering himself and stretching his aching ribs, Oliver gave her smirk and shook his head. "No worries. At least Nyssa was able to get to you in time."

"S _oooo_ ," Alex drawled from her seat at the bar, an unimpressed look on her face. "Do the two of you want to fill us in on whatever the little secret is that's got Kara spazzing out? Because, I can think of a couple of wild and ridiculous theories that _might_ embarrass everyone here _and_ get us thrown out in the process for disrupting the peace. More than my dear sister already has at any rate."

"Fair enough," Nyssa conceded before taking a breath to steady herself and meeting Oliver's eyes. She took his hand, fingers twining with his seamlessly, and gave him small, loving smile.

In yet another show of synchronicity, every member of their party – excluding the dancing blonde alien – leaned in close to hear whatever it was the two veteran leaders had to say.

Taking a deep breath, and getting a reassuring squeeze from Oliver, Nyssa finally spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

Pandemonium followed her statement.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kara squealed, grabbing Barry, lifting him up, and spinning him around faster and faster.

Sara and Ava grinned, the former coming forward to punch Oliver playfully in the shoulder before embracing him in a hug.

"Dude! Nice!" Cisco cheered holding his fist out for the archer to fist-bump and almost fainted in shock when Oliver _actually_ did. Thankfully, the only one who knew that his suspiciously misty eyes were _not_ because of the announcement was Gypsy, and she was too busy congratulating Nyssa to point it out to everyone else.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh, God, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Caitlin was next in line to grab the ex-assassin in a hug, her own beaming smile more than enough to fill up the otherwise dreary room. Winn, a grin of his own adorning his face, shook Oliver's hand with a hearty 'congratulations.'

"This baby is going to have _amazing_ genes," the brunette doctor gushed, planting a quick peck on Oliver's cheek before hugging him as well.

Jesse gave both Queens a brief nod and a half-smile, channeling her father more in that moment than she ever had.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Seriously, KarAHHHHHH!"

Alex, rolling her eyes at her overly-enthusiastic sister and the potentially dangerous spinning act she was currently putting Barry through, gave her unofficial sister a firm hug.

"You realize, of course, that I am _not_ going to babysit both your children at the same time, right?" The redhead commented as both women stared at the spectacle that was hurricane Karry. "Superpowers _and_ a penchant for inciting rebellion while following through on a decades long vendetta against perceived evil? Yeah, no. Can you imagine if I didn't let them have dessert?"

"I think Thea and I share that caveat," Roy chuckled, engaging Oliver in a brief one-armed man-hug and then kissing Nyssa on the cheek. "Though, it seems you've managed to short-circuit my better half."

Indeed, the youngest Queen – in current reality – simply stood there staring at her brother in a very unflattering stupor, her mouth hanging open and an incredulous look on her face. It looked as though she couldn't quite comprehend the fact that her brother and sister-in-law now had _very_ definitive proof that they, in fact, had done the deed.

Which, considering her brother's pre-island man-slut days – and the existence of William – shouldn't have been all that surprising, but everyone has their breaking points.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Somebody _help me_!"

"You still with me, Speedy?" Oliver asked tentatively, stepping toward his sister in concern.

Gaze still stunned, she spoke, her voice monotone. "Thea was shocked…"

"Thea?" He tried again.

"Thea now pleased…"

Oliver blinked. "O... kay…"

"Must be…"

They waited with bated breath, Oliver and Nyssa slightly disconcerted at the normally animated woman's about face.

"…crazy if you think I'm going to let you get away with not telling me sooner, Oliver Queen!" Snapping out of her contrived daze, Thea smacked her brother's arm and gave him her best scowl, which was a particularly amazing feat considering the need to smile was almost overwhelming. "Ollie, why would you keep something this amazing secret from me?!"

"Ow! Thea quit it!" Oliver hissed rubbing his abused arm to abate the sting. "I _literally_ found out five minutes ago. It's still news to me, too!"

Any anger Speedy had evaporated instantly as she turned to Nyssa, took her hands, and then brought the ravenette into a hug. "Oh, this is so wonderful! I'm so happy for you, Nyssa!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"…"

Alex finally had enough of her sister's shenanigans. Striding over to the still twirling couple, she clapped her hands sharply in the blonde's face startling the younger Danvers and bringing her squealing to an end, incredible breath support and all.

"Uh…oops?" Kara offered with a slight flush and an embarrassed grin.

Barry staggered toward the closest barstool, heaving great gulps of air as he tried to right himself. "Oh…hoo-boy…gonna vom…"

Shaking their heads in fond exasperation, Oliver and Nyssa reveled in the chaos that were their closest friends. It seemed no matter where they were – in universe or out – they could always count on the eclectic group of people in front of them to keep them sane.

Family really _was_ good for the soul.

Their good mood quickly fled when they spotted a furious looking Papa stomping toward them, fire in his eyes and expression thunderous, his face turning a disturbing shade of purple.

Upon further inspection, Oliver realized Papa wasn't the only one who looked offended, as several groups that were still mingling regarded them with disdain and shock, perplexed at their behavior at such an inappropriate time.

They were still at a funeral after all.

* * *

 **Double Ds Casino,** _ **Interrogation Room,**_ **The Strip**

"Millie, what are you _thinking_?!" Tommy hissed as he followed hastily after his enraged girlfriend down the darkened hallway toward where the Dans were holding Ralph. "You're not allowed down here! Hell, _I'm_ not allowed down here!"

She didn't spare him a glance as she strode purposefully through the more questionable part of the casino, gaze focused on her destination. "I'm _thinking_ that I'm going to beat that damn Blade asshole's face in for what they did!"

Millie never had been one for loitering when it came to the casino. Whenever she needed to speak to her fathers, she made a point to march straight through all the glitz and glamor of the sneakily designed black hole that was _Double Ds_ and right to their offices, an adage she'd heard in her travels ringing in her ears.

The shortest distance between two points is a straight line.

So, in true Millie fashion, once the funeral was over, she'd bid a short farewell to her sister and niece – the former distracted by her daughter's pleas for the bathroom – kissed her daddy on the cheek, and headed directly to where she knew the interrogation room was located.

"Mills, I know you're hurting, but you don't want to do this! This isn't you."

 _That_ stopped the woman in her tracks.

Ever so slowly – Tommy felt his mouth run dry and saw his life flash before his eyes – Millie turned to face her boyfriend wearing a thunderous look. She stepped up to him, each move short and deliberate, until their faces were only inches apart.

" _Fuck_ you, Tommy Moran," Millie ground out between clenched teeth, her eyes blazing with barely restrained fury. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what I want or who I am! My father is _dead_ because of those sons of bitches! My dad is never going to kiss his husband again. Eva's never going to be spoiled by her grandpa again. Maggie's never going to get advice from her father." She took a deep, shuddering breath, her lips trembling as she fought to keep her composure. "I'm _never_ going to be able to hug my father again…"

Tommy felt all the fight leave him as he watched her normally strong visage crumple beneath the merciless weight of reality. She fell into his chest almost instinctually and he wrapped her in what he hoped was a comforting embrace.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I just don't want you to do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life. Killing someone…it leaves a stain on your soul and eats away at you for the rest of your life," he shivered, thinking of that night when his father had tasked him with killing a total stranger in cold blood, and pulled Millie closer. "That's a burden you shouldn't have to bear, Mills. Even though right now, with all the rage you're feeling, it's exactly what your brain thinks will make you feel better. It won't."

Clutching his jacket in a death grip, Millie sniffled and looked up at him through watery eyes after a short silence. "Can I at least beat his stupid face?"

He laughed and gave her a grin. "I _guess_ that'd be fine. It's not like he's going anywhere anytime soon."

A few more twists and turns brought them to the entrance of the holding cell where Ralph was being held, the guard on duty starting awake from his near comatose state on their approach. He held up his hands, bringing the couple to a halt.

"Whoa, there you two. Boss said no one goes in or out if he's not around to supervise. Plus, Reynolds is working the fucker over right now, trying to get anything else out of him."

"Oh, come on, Carter. You wouldn't deny a grieving daughter the chance to get a little payback, right?" Tommy said, hands on Millie's shoulders while peeking out from behind her head.

Carter shrugged. "Ain't my call. I'd rather suffer your ire, ma'am, than incur Papa's wrath when he finds out I let you through. Self-preservation and all that."

"No, I understand," Millie sighed, her face falling and tears starting to pool in her eyes again. "It's probably for the best, right? Don't let the emotional woman in to see the potentially dangerous captive because she might mess everything up."

"I _am_ sorry, ma'am," Carter said gruffly, looking distinctly uncomfortable at the display of vulnerability.

"Yeah, me too."

Before either male could question what she meant, Millie's arm blurred and cracked the tall blonde over the back of his head and sending him crashing to the floor in a boneless heap.

"W-what in the…Millie!" Tommy squeaked, squatting down quickly to check on his fellow Dan. Not seeing anything life-threatening, he looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, eyes wide. "How hard did you hit him?!"

"Well, it wasn't _all_ me." She lifted her hand and waved it at him, revealing the small pistol he'd given her more than a month ago, _Heartbreaker_ gleaming in the light, seeming to tease him as much as its owner ever had. "Easy peasy. The hard part was mustering up the tears after earlier, honestly." Millie grinned at him and tucked the gun away into her cleavage. At Tommy's incredulous look she shrugged. "What can I say? It's convenient."

Tommy shook his head, laughing lightly. "You are something else, Mills. You really are. Remind me never to piss you off."

A glare.

"…again."

"Noted." Millie turned to the door and squared her shoulders. "Now, I have an ass-whooping to administer. Let's get in there."

Opening the door revealed a gruesome sight.

Splayed out on the floor in a pool of his own blood, throat slashed and multiple stab wounds in his chest – in the middle of which a macabre carving of clock hands declared ' _11:30'_ – Josh Reynolds, the Dans head of security, stared up at the ceiling with vacant eyes.

Ralph was nowhere to be seen, the chair he'd no doubt been confined to empty and the handcuffs discarded haphazardly on the floor.

"It's a beautiful thing, is it not?"

Tommy felt his stomach turn at the smooth, accented baritone. Slowly, he spun on his heel keeping Millie behind him and came face to face with Rip Hunter, the assassin casually wiping off his blade with the dismissive air of a man who had all the time in the world.

"I do so enjoy an opportunity to share my work," Rip admitted bringing the weapon up to his eyes to check for any imperfections.

"How the hell did you get in here, Hunter?" Tommy growled even as his heart raced at what would undoubtedly be their last few moments alive. "And where is Dibny? Did you kill him, too?"

Both he and Millie jumped when the man in question stepped out of the shadows, cradling his left hand.

"Oh, come on, Tommy-Boy, you know I'm too valuable to your daddy to be killed off!" The overly-cocky brunette paused, grabbed hold of the thumb on his left hand and, with a sickening _pop_ , righted the digit. Ralph hissed as he shook his hand out. "Damn! That always smarts. But it makes it _so_ much easier to get out of a pair of cuffs! Am I right?"

No one answered.

Ralph huffed. "Fine, be that way. To answer your first question, Tom-Tom, Rip here is second only to Thawne when it comes to infiltration and even then, it's close. Second, _I_ killed Ye Olde Inquisitor with my little thumb trick! Once I was out, I stole the knife and slit his throat – it's kind of our signature, you know?"

"Why are you still here, then?" Millie managed with only a slight tremor in her voice. "Why stick around?"

"We –!"

Rip cut Ralph off, shooting his fellow Blade a pointed look at the man's over-excited reaction. "We knew someone from the main family would come seeking retribution – it's not everyday you kill off one of the major players in a turf-war after all. Our objective was to bring hostages." He glanced at Tommy and a dangerous smile pulled at his lips. "Of course, Cutter's been _dying_ to see his son again, so consider this a happy coincidence."

Tommy didn't bother to suppress his shudder.

Looking at his watch, Rip nodded. "Right, that's enough chit-chat, I think. You gave the Dans the message, I presume?" He raised a brow in Ralph's direction and rolled his eyes when the other man gave him an overenthusiastic thumbs up. "Time to go then."

"We're not going _anywhere_ with you, you bastard," Millie growled, a hand starting to reach for her hidden weapon only for one of Tommy's to catch hers abruptly. "Tommy –"

"I hate to break it to you, sweetie," Ralph drawled, knuckles cracking in anticipation. "But that choice isn't up to you anymore."

And then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Double Ds Casino,** _ **Casino Floor**_ **, The Strip**

"If you're all done disrespecting the memory of my husband," Papa hissed, his anger obvious as he glared them all down. "Len and Mickey worked a little magic on Dibny during the funeral and got him to spill some information. Turns out Cutter and his boys want to finish this thing once and for all."

"They have given a time and location," Nyssa guessed, though the confidence in her tone told the rest she knew the answer.

Papa nodded. "Yes. Son of a bitch set the rules too. You all come alone and I keep the Dans back."

"That doesn't make sense," Oliver said with a frown. "He's got no leverage to make that demand. For all he knows, we could be bringing the damn army. What's got him feeling so confident?"

" _PAPA_!"

From the back of the room, the shout cut through the air startling several lingering mourners. Emerging from the crowd was a familiar figure, his blonde hair and strong jaw easily recognizable to those who had fought with him before.

The panic on Carter Hall's face was new, however.

With a huff as he tried to catch his breath, the man spoke. "Papa, we've got a big problem! Reynolds is dead, Dibny's in the wind and…and…"

"And _what_ , Carter? Spit it out!"

"Millie and Tommy are gone, sir."

" _WHAT?!_ " Papa roared, any shred of composure going out the door at the blonde's words. "What do you _mean_ Millie's gone?"

Sara cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at Oliver. "You just _had_ to ask."

He flipped her off.

Carter did his best to keep a brave face, but everyone could see the terror in the man's eyes. "She wanted to see the prisoner. Said she wanted to rough him up, get some revenge for Doc. I told her your orders were no one in or out unless you said otherwise, and it looked like that was that. Next thing I know, I'm waking up on the floor and Josh is cooling in a pool of his own blood. Even worse, he was cut up something awful."

"What, like, ritualistic?" Barry asked, curious despite the gruesome twist. Being a CSI, he always found himself fascinated at the scene of a crime, sometimes to the indignation of his fellow officers.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Carter nodded. "Looked like some kind of fucked up clock."

Oliver's eyes widened and he looked to Papa. "Sounds like Hunter. Is it normal for you to have so many infiltrations? Kind of feels like you have a revolving door policy like some _other_ places that I know."

"Step off, Loxley!" Cisco warned, shaking a fist at the unsubtle jab.

Ignoring the exchange but still scowling, Papa glanced back to Carter. "Get someone to help you clean up and notify Josh's family." Turning to Oliver, he growled. "I hope you're happy. Now that son of a bitch has my daughter and took his own kid hostage!"

" _DADDY_!"

Oliver groaned. "Oh, my _God_ …."

"Daddy," Maggie screamed, her terror just as obvious in her movements as it was in her voice. "Eva's gone! She's _gone_ , Daddy!"

"Ho- _ly_ _shit_!" Sara whispered, gobsmacked. "When it rains, it fucking _pours_!"

"Sara you're not helping," Ava chastised, slapping the blonde's arm softly.

This time Papa didn't explode. It wasn't one of his subordinates giving him bad news, it was his daughter who, like any good parent in the same situation, was freaking out. Instead, he paled drastically even as he fought to keep up a strong façade for his panicked daughter. "H- _how_? When?"

"She…she said she needed to go to the bathroom after…after the service. I was going to go with her, but you know she's been going through her 'I'm a big girl' phase. She told me she could do it by herself. When she didn't come back after five minutes I went to find her but…" Maggie collapsed into her father's arms, sobs overtaking any further attempts to speak.

A low, primal growl from her left startled Kara. Looking over, she saw Alex clenching her fists, anger radiating from every muscle of her body, her eyes blazing with fury. Stepping up quickly, Kara raised her hands in an attempt to placate her enraged sister and mobster.

"Okay, calm down. We'll figure this out."

"You're damn right you will! I am _not_ going to bury my daughter _and_ granddaughter after _just_ putting my husband to rest." Papa took a breath. Mindful of the distraught woman in his arms, he looked much like a dragon barely containing its fire. "Cutter wants you all to meet him at the Amphitheater over in Park Place in an hour. If you're later or anyone else shows up…"

"Bye bye Birdie," Cisco breathed before diving behind Gypsy when Papa's heated gaze snapped his way.

Alex, face grim, crossed her arms and spoke up. "What's to keep the Blades from storming the casino? What if this whole thing is just a ruse to get us out of here?"

"We cannot take that chance," Nyssa countered. "Not with lives on the line."

There was a subtle shift in their group, several pairs of eyes darting around as an unspoken thought passed through their minds.

 _Lives that weren't_ real.

After a moment, Oliver spoke. "We'll go. I refuse to let that psychopath get away with what he's done. We've never left hostages to fend for themselves before and we're sure as hell not going to start now."

Gypsy leaned back and caught Caitlin's eye. "He's really got a 'saving people thing,' doesn't he?"

"You have _no_ idea," Nyssa said with a sigh. "I might have to start calling him Harry after this."

"Dude!" Cisco chirped, a pleased smile lighting his face. "Props for the Potter drop!"

Cue group eye roll.

"Dumbass aside," Papa continued after a moment. "We've got more than enough guys to hold down the fort. Besides, the Dans were fighting wars like this before any of you were even born." He hesitated and took a breath, then looked into each of their eyes. "Please…save my family. And I guess that schmuck Millie's in love with too."

With that, the leader of the Dans stepped away, no doubt in search of his other daughter and granddaughter, leaving the off-worlders on their own to figure out a plan of attack.

"I don't think I have to tell you all that this is a trap, right?" Winn said, nervousness all but oozing from his being. "Like, Admiral Akbar times a _billion_ trap."

"Well, it wouldn't be a proper musical without the stereotypical high stakes finale, would it?" Barry grinned at the DEO hacker and then met Kara's eyes. "Besides, I think we've had enough Musical Nights to be able to squeak by if things get rough."

As Kara returned his smile, Nyssa shook her head. "We are assuming that Constantine's magic does not yet have complete control over this world. If that is the case, we need to make haste and take down Cutter as quickly as possible."

"Nyssa's right," Sara agreed as she and Ava moved closer. "If our little tango with Thawne and his friends earlier was any indication, we're going to have a hell of a fight on our hands. Not to mention our wayward speedster." She clenched her hands, knuckles popping in her rising anger. "I know we were all thinking the same thing earlier, but did you _seriously_ forget that Wally's still out there?"

Ava put a calming hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Sara…"

"Of course we didn't forget about him, Sara," Barry said, emotion flooding his words. "He's my brother! The problem is with his powers being back. You know how hard it is to deal with a speedster; you went up against Thawne after all. We're not going to be able to catch him unless he _wants_ to be caught."

"We'll get him back, Sara," Oliver assured his oldest friend. "I'm not sure exactly how, but we will. Wally's one of us and I'll be damned if we're going to lose him to a rejected Broadway musical."

Roy sucked in a breath between clenched teeth and looked to his wife. "Shots fired! Ten says Music Man has a thing or two to say about that when we get back home."

"That's if he doesn't keel over before we wrap things up," Thea countered, though she kissed him fondly on the cheek regardless.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair and took a look at the group in front of him. "Okay, we need to get going if we want to make the deadline. I know The Strip is relatively straightforward in terms of geography, but I don't want to leave anything to chance. Has anybody been to Park Place?"

"We have," Gypsy answered indicating Cisco and Winn. "We woke up in the Amphitheater when this all started."

"Thea, Roy, and I wound up there after escaping Mama and the Jennies, so we can help fill in any blanks you all might have along the way," Jesse offered.

Nodding, Oliver continued. "Good. You all lead the way then. At the very least we should expect heavy resistance and probably some kind of flanking maneuver once we're distracted. Of course, we can't discount the possibility of an ambush as soon as we get there since this _is_ Malcolm Merlyn we're talking about. Sort of."

"Well, let's walk and talk," Kara suggested taking Barry's hand and heading toward the door. "At least that way we're killing two birds with one stone."

Outside, the once lively streets had fallen eerily silent.

As if The Strip itself was preparing for the final confrontation, the street was a ghost town. There were no wandering couples, no stumbling drunks, and, even more telling, no cars occupying the long stretch of road that seemed to stretch on into infinity.

"Anyone getting _Magnificent Seven_ vibes?" Cisco asked to break the silence that fell over the group at the vacant setting.

"Ooh! Dibs on Faraday!" Roy called, miming a quickdraw with both hands and then blowing away the imaginary smoke. "The man is my spirit animal. Plus, I've been working on my close up magic!" He flicked his hand and a playing card appeared, the one-eyed jack staring teasingly back at his wife and Cisco.

Thea stared open-mouthed while Cisco spluttered incoherently. "When the hell did you learn how to do that?! We've had _babies_ to worry about for the last week and you've been running back and forth doing practically everything I've asked you to!"

Roy grinned. "Babe, you slept so much more than you thought you did the last few months. I've had a lot of down time in between errands and diaper duty."

"Can we focus please?" Oliver snapped, looking up to the permanently dark sky in exasperation. "As much as I hate to say it, Cisco's analogy is pretty much on point. Cutter is going to have numbers on us in grunt fodder _alone_ , and then, when we're exhausted, he'll send in the clowns."

Nyssa nodded at his words. "And while I have confidence in our abilities to take out the majority, that still leaves us with Wally and Constantine."

"Wally is easy enough to understand even if it's going to be a bitch to take him out," Alex said with a scowl as she walked side by side with Kara and Barry, her sister set between them. "Constantine is the wild card, especially since it's _his_ doing – consciously or not – that's turning everything to shit."

"Alex is right," came Caitlin's voice. "The only other magic users that we've dealt with are Vandal Savage and Damien Darkh. Though lethal in their own ways, their magic never really presented this much of a problem."

Barry met Oliver's gaze and the two shared a grimace.

"So, _that_ is something that we will have to talk about later," Nyssa whispered with a scowl at her husband and his speedster friend, both of whom squirmed uncomfortably under the condemning glare.

Kara, leaning casually over her sister's shoulder to look at Nyssa, gave the ravenette a Cheshire cat grin. "You all talking about the time Barry ran back in time to save everyone from getting Thanos'd by the immortal Egyptian priest?"

"Subtle, babe," Barry groaned and hung his head. " _Really_ subtle."

" _WHAT?!"_

"I hate you, Kara Danvers," Oliver hissed while doing everything in his power to avoid looking at his now irate wife whose eyes were blazing with unbridled fury. "I really, _really_ hate you."

* * *

 **Park Place,** _ **Amphitheater**_ **, The Strip**

An awkward conversation, multiple stunned and horrified expressions, and several reevaluations of their lives later, the group found themselves just outside Park Place.

On any other occasion, the venue would no doubt be picturesque, bright, and filled to bursting with excited children and doting parents. Now, though, it was dark and devoid of life. The street lamps were extinguished, allowing a foreboding atmosphere to settle in and creep into every aspect of the location.

Chain-link swings creaked ominously, wooden frames holding up metal slides groaned, desperate, under their weight, and the lone merry-go-round turned without so much as a breeze.

Caitlin shivered and leaned closer to Winn, the techie sliding his hand into hers while fighting off a shudder of his own.

"I don't know about you, Cait," he whispered, the atmosphere effectively playing on his nerves. "But I do _not_ want to go in there."

"Me either," the doctor admitted, squeezing her boyfriend's hand and swallowing the lump in her throat. "I don't believe in ghosts or spirits, but, something just…isn't _right_."

Nyssa stepped up, eyes hard and face showing nothing but grim determination. "Calm yourselves. Take a breath. I know it is not easy, but we _must_ go in there if we want to save Wally. What you are feeling is the impression left by Constantine's magic, it's ambience if you will. As he described it to me, magic is neither good nor evil, the user is. As such, once channeled, magic will take on the characteristics of its wielder and their intentions, leaving behind traces in affected areas."

"Kind of like Oliver entering a room in a pissy mood and not saying a word, and everyone just _knowing_ not to ask," Cisco offered, smiling with a nervous shrug as the archer in question scowled.

"Exactly," Nyssa said, nodding at the meta. "Only magnified infinitely more, and in this case, uncompromisingly evil."

Roy looked around the abandoned park and shrugged. "We've been creepier places, right? We can handle a little bad juju."

"Juju? Most definitely. No, it's the Voodoo I'm worried about," Thea teased, smirking at her husband's bravado and taking heart in the fact that, despite his devil-may-care attitude, he was just as worried as she was. His ability to calm her without even trying was one of the things she loved the most.

Sara felt Ava shudder and raised a questioning brow at her girlfriend. "Since when are you superstitious?"

"Since I started working with the Legends full time," the blonde snapped back, glowering at the Time Captain. "You do realize that _every single_ mission we've been on _always_ winds up going sideways, right? In the most _spectacular_ ways possible! And, without fail, it starts off with someone – normally Ray, bless his pure, unassuming, naïve little heart – asking some variation of the question, 'what could _possibly_ go wrong!'"

Gypsy whistled. "Damn, girl, tell us how you really feel!"

"Seriously," Alex snorted, smirk firmly in place. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen Ava close to losing her cool. It's kind of hot."

"Hey! Eyes off my woman, Danvers, before I have to avert them for you," Sara sniped, though the self-satisfied grin tugging at her lips took some of the heat from her words. "But if you think she's hot and bothered _now_ , you should have seen her after I gave her this year's birthday present!"

"SARA!" Ava screeched, face glowing an alarming shade of cherry.

Jesse started fanning herself. "Dear Lord! I can feel the heat from _here_!" She looked at Sara, playful glint in her eye. "Just what exactly did you _do_ to her?"

"Sara Lance, I swear if you so much as open your _mouth_ …"

"I put on a little show in her office at work."

Oliver started coughing, eyes wide in shock and giving a smirking Nyssa a grateful nod as she slapped him on the back to try and quell the sudden attack. Beside them, Barry and Kara started giggling madly, the blushes dusting their cheeks obvious for all to see, though the super couple didn't seem to care. Cisco stared open-mouthed, his impression of a fish out of water rather impressive. Gypsy reached over and firmly shut his hanging jaw, though her shoulders shook slightly in silent laughter.

"Well, well, _well_ ," Thea said, leaning into the last with a ridiculous grin, mischief shining in her eyes. "I guess your baby really _does_ do the hanky panky, Ava."

Burying her head in her hands, still blushing like mad, Ava groaned in embarrassment, cursing at Sara under her breath, though the other blonde didn't seem phased in the slightest.

"Dear God, we're all going to die," Oliver muttered. He ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head and straightening up, staring down the ominous playground. "I guess today's as good a day as any."

He turned when he felt a slap on his back and found Barry, blush nearly gone, giving him a confident grin. "Well, with _that_ attitude we're _definitely_ screwed!" He laughed when he saw Oliver's eye start to twitch. "Come on, Ollie, do you really want to go into what could potentially be our last fight frowning and looking like someone ran over your dog?"

"I always look like this before I go into a fight."

"…Fair point," the speedster admitted. "But look around, man! No one's freaking out over the atmosphere anymore. In fact, I'd bet money Sara sacrificed that little detail of her and Ava's private life on _purpose_ so everyone else would relax." He tilted his head at the smiling group – Caitlin and Winn in particular – who were now whispering animatedly to each other, their earlier unease gone. "We're going to get through this just like we always do – together."

Nyssa laced her fingers with Oliver's and, when he looked up, smiled softly at him.

"Barry is correct, Beloved. In all my time in this life I have never met a more determined, resilient, self-sacrificing, _stubborn_ group of people." She shook her head with a laugh. "And I believe that a lot of that is because of your influence. You've inspired them in their everyday lives as well as their heroic personas. And I include myself in that statement. I thank whatever higher power, random chance or, dare I say it, _destiny,_ that caused us to meet. It brought me to the greatest chapter of my life, and it has only gotten better."

Oliver felt his throat tighten when she settled her free hand over her still-flat belly and had to blink rapidly to squash down the threatening tears.

"Okay, okay. You all win," he yielded, kissing Nyssa's forehead swiftly. He turned to look at the rest of the group and found them watching him with knowing grins.

"So, what's the word, GA?" Cisco asked, his arm around Gypsy's waist.

"Is this how it's always going to work? _I'm_ the de facto leader for every team-up or world invasion?" Oliver asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

Kara grinned, mischief in her eyes. "Well, to be honest you're just the figurehead."

"Kara…" Barry warned, grabbing her hand, his eyes flicking between the archer and alien nervously.

"What do you mean, Danvers?"

Her cheeky smirk grew. "We usually just watch whatever Nyssa is saying or doing while you're breaking down your battle plans and stratagems."

"Oooh, I think that's the word of the day," Roy whispered to Thea who giggled into his shoulder. "I'm gonna use it next Game Night. _Scrabble_ is _so_ ours!"

"If she gives us a thumbs up, we know to smile and nod," the smiling blonde finished, her shit-eating grin – normally more at home on her sister's face – somehow managing to both brighten the otherwise gloomy atmosphere and tease Oliver mercilessly at the same time.

A scandalized look on his face, Oliver turned to look at his wife. "What? Seriously?!"

Nyssa stared at him for a beat, silence heavy in the air, her expression immovable as stone. Then, her lips twitched minutely.

"Oh, come _on_!" Oliver groaned burying his face in his hands.

Alex walked up to her sister and nudged her in the side. "Remind me never to tell you any important secrets…ever. That's two you've managed to blurt out in less than an hour."

"Meh," Kara stuck her tongue out at the redhead, bumping her with a hip. "I'm just trying to keep him in his lane. Behind every strong man is an even stronger woman. In this case, it's _actually_ literal. This pleases me."

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME _SICK_!"

A booming voice erupted out of the dark, sending the team into high-alert. Instinctively, they closed ranks – Caitlin grabbing Winn by the collar – forming up on Oliver in a loose circle, each of them watching a different direction.

"I SHOULD BLOW A HOLE IN THE LITTLE BRAT'S HEAD FOR MAKING ME _LISTEN_ TO THAT!" The words echoed throughout the entire area, despite the lack of required structures for the acoustics to form. "I THINK YOU'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME TO CHIT-CHAT AND MY TRIGGER FINGER IS GETTING A LITTLE TWITCHY. CONSTANTINE!"

Immediately, a storm kicked up, the wind harsh and unforgiving as it whipped dirt, dust, and debris in every direction. The resulting roar was enough to temporarily disorient the heroes as it rapidly built louder and louder until it was almost deafening. A high-pitched ring became evident a second later, settling into their ears and reaching a crescendo a moment later.

Just before whatever climax would have come from the noise reaching its peak, white light blinded them and, when they could see again – albeit with splotches of white and black dotting their vision – they found their surroundings had changed.

No longer were they stood in front of the park. Instead, a great stone amphitheater encompassed their vision.

"How nice of you to _finally_ join us."

Turning, the group saw Cutter Moran standing on the stage, flanked by his Suave Six. All around the front half of the theater, a small army of thugs stood in wait, all of whom were dressed in matching uniform: black and white the predominant colors throughout, even the occasional fedora didn't stray too far from the scheme. To top it off, every visible tie was knotted with the same Full Windsor, perfect dimples finishing off the accent. They were a sight to behold.

One thing was obvious however – they didn't have the best of intentions.

Looking closer, they saw up on the stage, just behind Cutter's inner circle and the enormous white grand piano, three bound figures on their knees, one of whom was significantly smaller than the others.

 _Tommy, Millie, and Eva._

"Merlyn?" Sara asked, puzzled. Unlike most of the group, she hadn't encountered the Once-And-Former-Ra's in the musical reality, having been too busy arguing with Ava and sticking mostly to Dans territory. The thought that Tommy's father in this world would _actually_ be his father never even occurred to her. "Once an asshole, always an asshole, huh?"

"That does seem to be the case," Oliver commented his eyes never leaving the crowd in front of them. "From our observations and what we've been told, he's just as dangerous as he was when he was back home and twice as ruthless."

That seemed to please the rough looking leader. "I'd listen to your friend, girly. Not that it'll do you all much good." He gave them a sadistic grin. "It seems your little group has been making a helluva ruckus around town tonight and, as a man investing rather seriously in the future of The Strip, well, I don't really appreciate that."

"You really think we care? After what you did to Stein? What you had your lackey do to Wally?" Barry taunted with a glare, temper flaring at how easily Malcolm described the chaos he'd helped unleash. He felt Kara squeeze his hand in an effort to calm him down.

Cutter gave a vicious grin. "I have had some good times of late, haven't I? I'll tell you one thing about the doctor – he squealed like a pig when I started cutting into him. Yowled like a cat in heat when I put my switch through stomach." He scoffed, obviously disappointed. "It was pitiful really; the man had no backbone. And, once I finish with you yutzes, Papa's next. He's the same as that dead husband of his: pathetic."

He turned to his entourage and signaled them to clear the stage. "Grab the hostages and let's clear off. I want to get a good seat to watch this massacre!"

During his little tirade, Oliver and Nyssa began situating themselves in front of their non-combative friends, the rest of the fighters following their example as the situation headed toward its inevitable climax.

"Remember," Oliver whispered. "Don't forget yourselves; there are now powers here. If you don't think you can fight, let those who can handle it. If you can fight, work in pairs, especially if you're facing off against any of the six men at Cutter's side."

"Sic 'em boys!"

In tandem with the gangster's command, three quick drumbeats cut through the club followed by a distorted electric guitar riff that moved just as fast. Winn – who was content with staying back and out of the confrontation – bolted up to the stage, threw himself onto the piano bench, angled the microphone toward himself, and began to sing.

 **Winn:** _"It's getting late have you seen my mates?_

" _Ma tell me when the boys get here,_

" _It's seven o' clock and I want to rock,_

" _Want to get a belly full of beer…"_

Caitlin – having Winn sprint away in befuddlement – looked at her boyfriend in shock for a moment before huffing in exasperation.

"Really? Well I suppose as far as potential last songs go, this isn't _too_ bad. How many people can say they've fought for their lives to the sounds of Elton John?" She mumbled to herself and, when she saw the absolute chaos unfolding before her, let out a growl of frustration. "Screw this! Winn, I am going to go put what Nyssa, Sara and Alex have taught me to good use. Stay safe." With a fierce glint in her eyes and a last shake of her head at her man, she jumped into the fray just as he moved to the next line.

 **Winn:** _"My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys,_

" _And my old lady she don't care,_

" _My sister looks cute in her braces and boots,_

" _A handful of grease in her hair…"_

"Barry, DUCK!" Kara barked before she flattened the thug that had been sneaking up on him with a knuckle sandwich right to the face. "Come on, Flash, I thought you had been training with Ollie! I expected better."

Ducking another punch, Barry threw an elbow into the face of another gangster and stood back to back with Kara. "We're still at the 'you know how to fight six men' stage – which I think is really good by the way – and I'm not scheduled for the 'engage 600' exercises yet," he joked. "Besides all Oliver really ever tells me to do is –"

"DODGE!" Oliver roared as he bodily threw his opponent at the distracted speedster sending him into a heap on the floor.

Groaning, Barry shoved the unconscious man off him and took Kara's offered hand, standing back up.

"Yeah…that."

 **Winn:** _"Oh, don't give us none of your aggravation,_

" _We had it with your discipline,_

" _Oh, Saturday night's alright for fighting,_

" _Get a little action in,_

" _Get about as oiled as a diesel train,_

" _Gonna set this dance alight,_

"' _Cause Saturday night's the night I like,_

" _Saturday night's alright, alright, alright, oh…"_

Sara and Ava were blurs of blonde hair and flying limbs, mowing down the onrushing thugs easily as they continued the conversation they had started earlier.

"Seriously though," Sara said while sweeping the legs out from under her current opponent and driving an elbow into his chin on the follow up. "I know that Time Bureau crap is important but why don't you get holidays off? Don't you think Rip would give you some leave if you asked for it?"

Ava grabbed the shoulders of the wannabe Mafioso in front of her and slammed her knee right into his groin, eliciting a whimper as he fell to the floor. "Really? You're bringing this up _now?_ I thought we agreed to shelve this conversation weeks ago. But, it's not that easy, Sara. Especially since Rip is going to be taking time off himself now that he and your sister are getting serious."

As one, both women moved toward the next man, Sara going high while Ava went low. The time ship captain caught her enemy's arms leaving him open to the brutal assault the Time Bureau's best dished out to his stomach before, with matching smirks, both women punch him right in the face.

"You mean since Laurel started vomiting every morning and has taken to eating ridiculously _gross_ combinations of food at random hours of the day?" Sara quipped, eyes already scanning for her next fight.

Ava gaped. "Are you _serious_?! Who among your little cavalcade of friends _isn't_ getting pregnant? I feel like there's a new baby on the way every _week_!"

 **Winn:** _ **"**_ _Well they're packed pretty tight in here tonight,_

" _I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right,_

" _I may use a little muscle to get what I need,_

" _I may sink a little drink and shout out 'she's with me…'"_

"Okay, I was _so_ not ready for a fist-fight without my powers!" Cisco wheezed, running from a snarling henchman with a switchblade. Somehow, the vibe-meta was managing to stay a step ahead his pursuer, though he was noticeable slowing. "Gypsyyyyyyy!"

Meanwhile, the Earth-19 meta had two thugs in a strangle hold around their necks – one under each arm – and was fighting off a third with kicks and headbutts. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's cry for help. "Didn't you tell me you've been training with Oliver and company lately?"

Cisco fell to the ground to avoid another knife swipe. "I _may_ have exaggerated. A bit."

"A bit?" Gypsy asked with an arched brow, cracking the heads of her captured opponents together and then discarding them when they fell limp.

Rolling out of way of a stab, Cisco squeaked at the dangerous proximity to his groin. "Yes. A bit. _Yipe_! Gypsy _help me_!"

Delivering a devastating roundhouse kick to her last enemy's face, she stepped over to her boyfriend – who was doing his best impression of a roly-poly – intercepted the next attack, redirected the blade into her opponent's chest, and, once he was still, glared at Cisco.

"I… _may_ have s-skipped a lesson or two."

 **Winn:** _"A couple of the sounds that I really like,_

" _Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike,_

" _I'm a juvenile product of the working class,_

" _Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass, oh..."_

"Oh my God! Post-pregnancy me is such a _badass_!" Thea squealed, hurling herself into a tight sidespin to dodge a strike and using the momentum from that to launch off one foot and into a modified superman punch that sent her foe flying into one of his suited pals. "I _love_ being a mom, but I thought I was going to have to wait another few months before I could do anything _remotely_ like this back home!"

Roy caught his opponent's arm and immediately kicked the legs out from under him. Following the man as he fell, Roy brought him into an arm bar and sent his wife a look.

"If you're done having an orgasm over your _temporary_ freedom, Thee, I could use an elbow drop here."

Thea rolled her eyes. "Every party has a pooper that's why they invited you. Party pooper," she teased even as she crashed her elbow into the defenseless man's face. Rolling toward her husband, she pecked his lips. "Party pooper."

"We're in the middle of an all-out street fight with deadly potential and you are singing as if there is nothing wrong at all." Roy sighed in resignation. "I'm the only hope our kids have. Their mother is insane."

 **Winn:** _"Don't give us none of your aggravation,_

" _We had it with your discipline,_

" _Saturday night's alright for fighting,_

" _Get a little action in,_

" _Get about as oiled as a diesel train,_

" _Gonna set this dance alight,_

" _Saturday night's the night I like,_

" _Saturday night's alright, alright, alright, oh…"_

Alex and Jesse stood back to back, surrounded by four dastardly looking gangsters who were giving both women some rather unsavory looks.

"So," Alex breathed to Jesse over her shoulder. "Did you _ever_ think your first post-breakup fight therapy was going to be in a battle royale against a bunch of _American Hustle_ rejects, trapped in an alternate reality by a fifth-dimensional being, all while being serenaded by 1984 Elton John over there?" She jerked his head toward the stage.

Jesse looked over and felt her jaw drop.

Winn was standing on top of the piano now, microphone and stand in hand, and belting as if his life depended on it.

"I really didn't," Jesse mumbled as she watched the normally calm tech-geek put the mic stand down and strip off his jacket and starting to swing it around as the song rapidly built. "But I honestly don't think I should be surprised; you all get into some pretty weird situations."

Alex laughed. "Oh, hell yeah we do!"

 **Winn:** _"Don't give us none of your aggravation,_

" _We had it with your discipline,_

" _Saturday night's alright for fighting,_

" _Get a little action in,_

" _Get about as oiled as a diesel train,_

" _Gonna set this dance alight,_

" _Saturday night's the night I like,_

" _Saturday night's alright, alright, alright, oh…"_

" _What_ ," Oliver growled at Caitlin as he dodged a vicious punch from an incredibly large gangster. "Is your boyfriend _doing_ up there, Caitlin?"

Said bio-engineer opted to stay near the two most seasoned fighters once she joined the fray. At Oliver's words, she glanced up and saw Winn was now lying down _underneath_ the piano, hands on the keys and ripping out one _hell_ of a solo.

Somehow.

A part of her was a _little_ turned on.

"Uh…he's…a performer?"

Nyssa barked a laugh, flipping a thug over her shoulder and to the floor, kicking him across the face to put him down. "He looks as though he is on drugs, Caitlin." She shot the scientist a wry look. "Are they… _performance_ _enhancers_ by chance?"

Caitlin blushed beet red while stepping out of the way of an incoming kick and snapping a punch right into her attacker's nose. "NO!" She shouted, scandalized. "I – we… _no_!"

 **Winn:** _"Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday,_

" _Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright!"_

Winn grabbed the piano bench he had started his impromptu performance on and flung it into the mob of bodies still fighting below, nailing one of the gangsters – who had been about to take Roy down from behind – in the back of the head.

Without missing a beat, Winn was back to the piano, his fingers flying across the keys as he started the chorus once again.

 **Winn:** _"Saturday, Saturday, Saturday…"_

He pointed to Sara and Ava who, through absolutely no effort of their own, answered.

 **Sara/Ava:** _"Saturday, Saturday, Saturday…"_

The excitable dynamo that seemed to have possessed Winn picked up the tune.

 **Winn:** _"Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright!"_

"What in the actual fuck was that?!" Barry yelped, getting a punch to the face in his distraction. "Is this a call and response thing? I don't remember that from the album!"

Kara grabbed the collar of her latest opponent and pulled hard, causing the man to panic as he began to choke. "It's probably a concert version, babe. Now focus!" She pulled her fist back to loose another blow when someone grabbed her hair from behind.

"I've got you now, bitch!" The thug crowed with a crazed grin. "I'm gonna wipe that pretty little smile off your –"

 _CRACK_!

Yet again Winn came to the rescue, a wayward bench sailing over dozens of heads before, in a disturbing display of accuracy, crashing into the unsuspecting face of Kara's assailant. The man promptly collapsed out cold.

"I…I'm sorry," Barry stuttered taking a beat to duck another attack. "Where did he find _another_ bench?! I don't remember seeing two up there earlier."

Kara shrugged. "I'm not going to question it, seeing as that bench just saved my life and all."

"Touché."

 **Winn:** _"Saturday…"_

A sharp gesture at the pair of vibe metas prompted their own echo.

 **Cisco/Gypsy:** _"Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday…"_

He pointed to Alex and Jesse who had navigated over to Thea and Roy.

 **Alex/Jesse/Thea/Roy:** _"Saturday night's alright!"_

Caitlin put her hip into the punch, just as Nyssa had shown her, and knocked random-mobster-number-seventeen out cold. She hissed.

"Damn! My knuckles are raw from all this punching. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, you guys."

"Steel yourself, Caitlin," Nyssa encouraged kicking her adversary right in the crotch. "We are almost finished with them."

Oliver grunted. His opponent's attacks, while growing weary from their prolonged fight, were powerful and hurt like hell when they connected. "I'm a little more concerned with the fact that Cutter's vanished into thin _fucking_ air despite wanting to watch the fun. Stay sharp!"

Meanwhile, the song seemed to be building to its climax with Winn leading the charge.

 **Winn:** _"Saturday, Saturday…"_

His gaze zeroed in on Barry, Kara and Alex.

 **Barry/Kara/Alex:** _"Saturday, Saturday…"_

It came back to Winn.

 **Winn:** _"Saturday…"_

Oliver, Nyssa and Caitlin were next.

"No, I refuse!" Oliver growled while grappling with the same thug. "I just want to go home and sleep with my wife! I don't want to sing anymore, dammit!"

He, of course, had no choice.

 **Caitlin/Nyssa/Oliver:** _"Saturday, Saturday, Saturday…"_

Opening his arms wide, Winn brought the song to a riotous close as everyone who was fighting managed to knock out/down their opponents.

 **All:** _"Saturday night's alright!"_

A lone chord held out, the electric guitar's last offering slowly fading away amidst the heavy breaths and relieved sighs. Winn, having finished his performance, collapsed in exhaustion getting concerned shouts from his friends and prompting a panicked Dr. Snow to bolt over to him.

"Winn," she said as she reached him, falling to her knees. "Are you okay? You went…pretty crazy up here."

He gave a fatigued giggle. "I did, didn't I? That was the most epic rush I have _ever_ felt in my life! It was like an adrenaline high and about a hundred shots of espresso got together for a mass orgy and had a baby! I felt like I was fucking _flying_ , Cait!" He promptly passed out the minute he finished.

She stared at him, wide eyed.

So did the rest of the group.

"I've never seen him like that before," Kara said breaking the silence and looking toward her sister to corroborate.

"Me neither," the elder Danvers agreed. "He's been on a few legendary sugar highs when J'onn needs him to pull overtime at work but…this was something else."

"Drugs," Nyssa determined. "It _must_ be drugs."

Oliver – who was busy keeping Invulnerable Thug pinned to the floor because, no matter what he did, he could not knock the man out – growled.

Victory was theirs.

"Well, I _really_ hate to say it because I do not enjoy handing out compliments lightly, but I'm just the slightest bit impressed."

Victory was _almost_ theirs.

Cutter and the rest of his posse appeared from behind the stage, none the worse for the wear and looking mildly amused. Even Slade's normally hard-assed visage sported the barest shadow of a smirk, only Nyssa and Oliver capable of anything more emotionless.

Behind them, stumbling as they were dragged along by a dangerous looking Rip Hunter, cocky looking Ralph, were Tommy and Millie, hands tied behind their backs and gags in their mouths. Understandably, Millie looked wary, her eyes taking in the carnage of the wrecked amphitheater before coming to land on her fathers' sworn enemies.

Tommy looked absolutely livid.

After his co-worker followed Ralph, smirk still in place. He was holding a terrified Eva, who's face was a mess of tears and bruises, by the back of her neck.

"Shit," Alex cursed under her breath when she saw the girl's condition, rage coursing through her. "I swear to you all, if the Elongated _Prick_ hurts her, I'm going to kill him here _and_ back home!"

Cisco cringed. "Oh, _God_! Please never, ever, _ever_ say that again!" He looked like he was about to be sick, then gagged. "I just…threw up in my mouth."

"At least we have eyes on them again. It also appears that all of Cutter's men are present and accounted for, so the risk of being attacked from behind is minimal," Nyssa said and taking a glance at their group, was pleased to see that they weren't _too_ worn out and looked ready to fight yet again.

"It's over, Cutter," Oliver barked, still hanging on to John's struggling form, slowly bringing the man to unconsciousness via lack of oxygen. "If you stand down right now, you and your boys only have to face police justice. If you fight, we _will_ end you. It's your choice: surrender or die."

Cutter grinned, teeth gleaming white. "Now, see, I've got a better idea. Constantine if you'd be so kind."

The man in question put his fingers to his mouth and whistled sharply, drawing the shrill sound out for a long moment. When he ran out of breath, they waited

Then the world exploded in lightning.

Almost simultaneously, the other-worlders crashed to their knees gasping in pain. Blood trickled from busted lips and bruises were already forming around swelling black eyes. There had been no warning, no sign that something was coming. Even now the beaten group were only beginning to feel the pain that came with their wounds.

A moment later, Wally appeared at Constantine's side.

"Not gonna lie," Roy groaned holding his bruised torso. "I kinda forgot he was gonna be here."

Thea rolled her eyes even as she wiped away the blood dripping down her chin. "Idiot."

"Well, now that the pecking order has been established once again," Cutter declared with a chuckle, his Blades following his example with laughs of their own. "We can get on with this. Our first order of business is breaking Papa beyond a shadow of a doubt. That, of course, means killing both his daughter and grandbaby and then sending the bodies back to that eyesore he calls a casino." He turned and gave Tommy's cheek a couple of sharp pats. "Not to mention the little traitor here."

Alex stepped forward, a fierce expression on her face. "You touch one hair on that girl's head and I am going to _eviscerate_ you with my heels, you sick, twisted fuck!"

"Oh, a feisty one, eh?" Cutter mocked as he shifted his attention to Eva, jerking her head up sharply by her hair. She yipped in pain. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, doll. It might get people into trouble."

Barry tried to direct the man's attention off Eva while Jesse and Caitlin latched onto Alex to keep the redhead from storming the stage.

"You would do that? Kill your own son in cold blood? For what? Not wanting to join your little boy band?"

It seemed to work as Cutter dropped his hold on the girl and, growling, backhanded Tommy across the face, sending him to the floor. "Trust me, Allen, it ain't only his refusal to become a Blade that's earned him my switch across his throat; it's the _betrayal_! He turned his back on his family! On _me_! After I raised him, gave him _everything_ he ever asked for and could ever want. And how does the little shit repay me?" He scoffed and delivered a swift kick to Tommy's stomach eliciting a pained groan. "He goes traipsing all over the Strip as an errand boy for the _Dans_?! My mortal fucking enemies! But that's not all! As if it's not bad enough he's associating with those damn dirty Dans, he starts going steady with the head honcho's fucking _daughter_!"

His attention zeroes in on Tommy, losing himself to his rage as he begins to wail on his flesh and blood, landing heavy kicks to every unprotected inch. Millie starts screaming into her gag, her eyes tearing up at the abuse her boyfriend is suffering, even as she manages to wiggle her way over to her niece's side.

"Enough!" Oliver barks, his voice flecked with barely concealed anger. "Enough, Cutter! He's your _son_ , dammit! Do you not have _any_ compassion?"

It seemed to do the trick.

With a start and shake of his head, Cutter blinked and looked at Oliver with a smirk. "Sorry about that. I lost my cool for a minute." He adjusted his tie and rolled his shoulders before his eyes landed on Tommy's cowering form curled into a fetal position. The cocky expression fell from his face and he frowned, forehead screwed up in consternation. "Wait…what is…what's going on?"

"Ah, well, that's unfortunate."

All eyes immediately zeroed in on the accented voice, landing on the trench-coat wearing, scruffy looking blonde. He had a put out look on his face as he watched Cutter blink, the red haze slowly but surely fading from his eyes. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped one out before sticking it in his mouth. Next, he drew a lighter and, cupping the flame between his hands, lit the tobacco stick.

"You weren't supposed to snap out of my little spell until _after_ it was all over, mate."

Cutter's confused eyes turned to the smoking Brit. "W-what are you talking about? What the hell am I doing here?" He took in the amphitheater, the unconscious bodies of several of his nameless goons, the roughed-up faces of the group just off stage. His gaze came back to rest at his feet, the bleeding, shaking, and whimpering of his son finally registering. He gasped. " _Tommy_!"

He dropped to his knees, hands hovering just over his wounded son as he assessed his wounds. Behind him, looking puzzled and skittish, the Blades tried to understand the sudden shift in their employer's behavior.

Constantine's words clicked in Cutter's mind and his eyes shot open wide.

"You sonuvabitch!" He growled, standing abruptly. "You did this. You used your bullshit hocus pocus and turned me into your little puppet! You made me do this!"

"Well, that's not completely true, mate. I may have given you the last little push you needed, but those seeds were well on their way to blooming when I took over. You're pretty dark way down in the depths of your mind. Though I am wondering if I'm starting to lose my touch with the way that spell short-circuited." Constantine scoffed and took another drag on his cigarette. "Besides, you weren't the only one I… _influenced._ Your little rag-tag group of assorted assassins and thugs were easy enough to manipulate." He nodded at Dig. "I even got the big one to do a little song and dance!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Down below, Oliver and Nyssa's faces had gone pale as they realized the implications of the warlock's words.

"Oliver, what is going on?" Barry asked, his question echoed by the inquisitive gazes of the rest of their group.

"It would seem that Music Meister's fears were not great enough," Nyssa answered, eyes not straying from the stand-off before them. "He assumed that Constantine's powers would merely influence the world we created."

Oliver took a shuddering breath. "Unfortunately for us, it looks like John's completely aware of his powers. Judging by Cutter's reaction, he's been hypnotized for at least the last day or so, and I doubt you need to make too much of a jump to figure out who's been pulling Wally's strings."

"Well shit," Gypsy swore, cracking her knuckles and trying to loosen up for another inevitable fight.

"Shit is right," Cisco added. "I don't know this guy in the real world, but if he goes around bewitching people on a regular basis, I can't imagine an evil doppelganger is going to be any better. In fact, I'm _really_ starting to fear for my own life…again."

"Ditto," Winn whimpered, burying his face in Caitlin's shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"YOU BACK-STABBING PIECE OF _SHIT_!"

Cutter's rage caught their attention once more. He stalked toward Constantine, who looked completely at ease despite all the eyes on him, and grabbed the shorter man's collar, lifting him off the ground and to his eye level.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, you blonde bastard. I'm going to kill you, you hear me? I'm going to _enjoy_ cutting you up, piece by piece. Then, once I'm finished with the Dans, I am going to display your filleted corpse outside their casino so that everyone knows you don't _fuck_ with—"

A low buzzing sound caught everyone's attention, several of them looking around trying to figure out the source, puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What in the hell is that noise?" Cutter asked, annoyance in his voice and written across his face. "Would somebody please…" He trailed off, eyes wide.

His abrupt silence drew the gathered group's attention, their eyes swiveling back to the mob boss who stood rigid, small, sharp twitches the only evidence he could still move.

"Boss?" Ralph asked after the silence stretched past 'dramatic effect' level.

Cutter tried to speak, to say _something_ , but all he got out were short, stuttered gasps. Behind him, something shifted, a slight distortion in the air just over his shoulder. A moment later, it was everyone else's turn to gasp.

Wally, body calming, materialized in Cutter's shadow, the speedster's eyes sparking with lightning and his hand, still vibrating, stuck through the gangster's chest.

"Wally!" Jesse gasped, a hand over her mouth in horror.

A dark chuckle filled the air, echoing ominously throughout the amphitheater.

"Let's be honest; nobody _really_ wanted to hear the man keep monologuing, right?" Constantine, smirk on his face, casually strolled to the front of the Blades. "So, for that, you're all welcome!" He turned his cocky grin on Cutter. "I have you to thank for the idea, though. 'Back-stabbing.' That's text-book Moran if I've ever heard it." Now he nodded at Wally. "You can put him down now, love. He won't be bothering anyone anymore."

At his words, Wally yanked his hand out of Cutter and stepped back, face expressionless. The mobster collapsed to the floor, breath coming in ragged gasps that were slowly becoming weaker.

Tommy stared at his dying father with wide eyes unable to even form a coherent thought. For once in his life, he was able to see the naked fear in Cutter's blue eyes, and it was terrifying. He'd always been at odds with his father's ideals and actions but watching him die…he never wanted this.

A final exhale as the light faded from his eyes, and Cutter Moran died.

There was a moment of disbelief. The shock of the villain's abrupt death left all present staring in silent horror at what they'd just witnessed especially the members of Team Legendary Super Flarrow who, while they would never shed a tear for Merlyn, felt despair at the loss of Wally's innocence. The fact that the speedster had no control over his actions made it even more tragic.

"You son of a bitch!" Ralph shouted, pulling a blade from his pocket and flipping it open before he charged the warlock. The rest of the Blades readied themselves as well, but Constantine held up a finger.

"Now hold on there, boys, before you go and do something stupid." He smirked and snapped his fingers. Wally vanished from behind him and then reappeared in front of Ralph, hand vibrating menacingly causing the P.I.'s double to come to a screeching halt inches from impaling himself. "I don't see a reason we can't still work together, eh?"

"You just murdered the boss," Ralph countered. "The guy who you were supposed to protect. If you're willing to do that to such a high-value individual – with so much influence – what's to keep _us_ from meeting that same fate?"

Constantine smiled. "Obedience, mate. You listen when I talk, do what I tell you, kill who I want you to, and we won't have a problem. What do you say?"

Ralph turned to his fellow Blades, all of whom had remained silent through the exchange.

"What do you say, boys? Think we should jump ship?"

One by one, smirks crossed the lips of each member as they exchanged grim smiles and squared up on the still-smoking warlock.

"Ah, well," Constantine sighed, a puff of smoke escaping his lips. "I guess you can't win 'em all, eh?"

He snapped his fingers.

"What are you up to now, jackass?" Ralph taunted, convinced they had the upper hand.

Another smirk and puff of smoke.

"Just cashing in on the one I _did_ win."

Pain lanced across the P.I.'s neck and warmth spilled down his throat, spreading rapidly down his chest. Finding it hard to breathe, Ralph grasped at his collar, desperate to loosen it when his hands met with a disturbingly oozing wetness. Shaking, he pulled his hand away and, as his vision faded in and out, saw the unmistakable color of crimson.

His mouth opened and closed soundlessly, his Adam's apple moving up and down as he tried desperately to speak or even breathe.

With one last, strangled gasp, he crashed face-first to the stage. His switchblade clattered across the floor, ignored by everyone as it came to a stop in front of Millie and Tommy.

"Pity that. He was the funny one," Constantine said with a chuckle. He looked to the impeccably dressed blonde wiping off his knife. "Thank you, Thawney. I don't much fancy getting my hands dirty if I can help it."

A flash of red behind his eyes was all the evidence needed to see with whom Eobard Thawne's allegiances resided.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is getting out of hand, Ollie," Thea whispered to her brother. Her concern was shared amongst the rest of the group. "Now there are _three_ of them!"

"Seriously," Kara jumped in, the frown on her face becoming more pronounced with each second. "We need to figure out a way to take care of this before they remember we're—" she stopped short and looked around, her eyes darting back and forth. "Where's Alex?"

Everyone started upon noticing the DEO agent had indeed vanished.

"I could've sworn she was right here," Roy frowned scratching the back of his head, puzzled.

"I believe," Nyssa began slowly, her eyes focused on something in front of her. "That our wayward warrior is taking matters into her own hands." She nodded toward the far side of the stage.

As one, they turned and saw what the ex-Ra's was talking about.

Moving with all the grace and poise of the elite agent she was, Alex stealthily crept up the stairs without the Blades, Wally, or Constantine being any the wiser. Pulling off her heels and throwing them aside, she crept along the back of the performance area, ducking quickly behind the piano as she neared…

Kara's eyes shot open wide as Alex's disappearing act all made sense. "She's trying to save Eva."

"She has been acting a little crazy since the kid popped up," Sara offered, her attention torn between Alex and the nervous shifting of the Blades as they watched their comrade bleed out on the floor.

"Yes," Nyssa sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "According to Kara, her relationship with Maggie ended due to a disagreement over children: Alex wanted them and Maggie did not. The result was the manifestation of both a Maggie who has a child and adored her, and the child in question, Eva."

Ava shook her head. "I don't want to be the Debbie Downer here, but she _does_ realize the child isn't real, right? Save her or not, she'll cease to exist once we finish…whatever the hell it is we're supposed to finish."

"Okay, how 'bout you chill out, Commander Cody?" Winn snapped waspishly, not liking the blonde's attitude. "The woman is _just_ starting to get over one of the most emotionally trying times in her life. Cut her some slack, will you?"

Fortunately for the Earth-38 tech wizard, the only ones who seemed to get the reference were Barry, Kara, and Cisco (who, along with Winn, had been involved in the weekend long binge-a-thon that was _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ ) and, privately, agreed. Only Cisco gave a visible reaction, however, sucking in a quick gasp of air and shaking out his hand.

"Shots fired."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, I'll ask you lot again," Constantine said pleasantly, content to ignore the mess – and body – on the floor. "Can we work together?"

Of the remainder of The Blades, only Slade remained stoic, face devoid of any emotion – the consummate professional. His eyes took in his dead ally, the easy smile on Constantine's face, the red-eyed stare from Thawne, and Wally's motionless form just over the blonde's shoulder. He gazed at the trio impassively for a moment longer, then grunted.

And the stage exploded.

Whether the grunt had been some predetermined signal or Cutter's inner circle were just that in sync, they moved as one.

Thawne took a mortal wound almost immediately with a flick of the wrist, Rip's blade burying itself deep in his throat in a rough facsimile of the very wound he'd inflicted on Ralph. He gurgled on his own blood though didn't acknowledge the injury as he charged the group with knife in hand. Red eyes, only a few shades lighter than the life-giving substance flowing down his neck, glowed hauntingly as he rapidly and repeatedly rammed his switch into a stunned Diggle's stomach.

Rip, a snarl on his face, sent another knife at Thawne, his second throw infinitely more vicious. This one landed right between the eyes, burying itself to the hilt and sending the bewitched thug slamming to the ground. Upon impact, the exposed tip hit first, slightly dislodging the blade from its final resting place. Thawne twitched for a moment before finally going still.

Slade hadn't hesitated to bring his pistol to bear, Constantine firmly in his sights. He unloaded the entire clip in rapid succession, ejected it, smoothly inserted another, and repeated the process. When he saw that none of his bullets were striking true, he paused and glared at the smirking blonde until he realized something.

He was vibrating.

"Come now, precious, you didn't think it'd be _that_ easy to kill me, did you?"

Stepping out from behind the warlock, his hand resting on Constantine's shoulder, Wally's face remained blank, eyes alternating between frenetic lightning and demonic red.

"Finish this up, would you, love?" Constantine asked with a nod in Slade and Rip's direction, taking one last, drawn out drag from his cigarette. "We've got more important business to attend to, eh?"

There's a flash of light and a 'whoosh' as lightning dances across the small gap between the two sides. Sans Kid Flash getup, the accompanying blur is darkened to match the gray of his suit and the effect is much more ominous.

Neither Slade or Rip realized they were holding something until they looked at each other and saw the bloody masses in their hands. It didn't dawn on them what they were holding until both lumps pulsed with a tell-tale _ba-dump_.

"You know, the really beautiful thing is there's no _mess!_ " Exclaimed Constantine with no attempt to hide his giddy smile. "I can't tell you the last time I handed some bugger his own heart and there _wasn't_ a mess. So, this right here? Bloody brilliant!"

A crackle of lightning accompanied another 'whoosh' and, as quick as he'd struck, Wally retook his place behind the happy-in-malevolence blonde whose perverted joy had turned into dark laughter.

"Ah, can't say I'll miss any of you wankers, honestly," the warlock admitted as he flicked the cigarette butt at Slade, nailing the one-eyed enforcer right between the eyes. He grinned when the impact of the cancer-stick drew a heaving gasp from the still-standing man. "Why don't you and Hunter have a lie down, Wilson? You're both looking a little peaky. Standing seems to be taking a lot out of you, and honestly? I don't think your heart's in it."

With a dull thud, the last two remaining Blades collapsed as their bodies finally gave out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh man! _Mortal Kombat_ just happened and it is _so_ not as cool in real life," Cisco moaned and then brought a hand to his mouth, dry-heaving.

"This…may be a little, uh, _callous_ of me considering the grievous loss of life we've just witnessed," Roy began, a sickly look on his face as he gazed at the carnage before them. "But I can't say I'm _not_ glad they're taking each other out, you know?"

"While I agree with the convenience of their self-destruction, I _am_ concerned for Wally," Caitlin said, her eyes determinedly _not_ on the deathmatch. "I really hope he's not going to remember any of this."

Gypsy huffed. "If you think _this_ was bad, you should have been there when we stormed the Jennies' place to save Barry."

"Tell me about it," Thea nodded, shivering slightly from the memory. "I haven't really been squeamish since I, you know, _died_ , but that turned my stomach just a bit. The Dans were ruthless storming that place. Not to mention what _this_ Snart did to Mama. I didn't know a bullet to the face would do _that_."

"Thea!" Oliver hissed at his little sister, concerned eyes darting the Kryptonian's direction. "A little tact, please?"

Blushing, the No-Longer-Youngest-Queen looked down in shame. "Sorry."

Barry glanced over at his girlfriend to make sure she was okay and was only _just_ in time to steady her as she wavered dangerously. "Kara? You still with me?"

Swallowing thickly, she took a deep breath before nodding. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Looking back at the stage, her expression shifted from dazed to panicked. "Where did Alex go?! She's not up there anymore!"

Cartilage creaked, groaned, and snapped as everyone's attention zeroed in on the stage where, true to Kara's exclamation, no trace of Alex remained. She wasn't the only one, however.

"Hey, the kid – Eva! She's gone, too!" Cisco gasped in realization.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alex Danvers was not a member of the League of Assassins – a fact that, after hearing the stories from Sara and Nyssa, she was infinitely grateful for. She was _not_ an arrow shooting vigilante who stalked the darkened alleyways of Star City and operated outside the law – though on occasion she _had_ toed the line. And she _definitely_ wasn't a bat-shit crazy psychopath like that duo in Gotham who went around beating the ever-loving shit out of criminals – pun _completely_ intended. But, when she saw a window, Alex Danvers could abuse the _fuck_ out of said opportunity.

Which lead her to her current position crouched low behind the piano inching closer and closer to the terrified little girl known as Eva.

"Just keep fighting, ignore Alex," she breathed softly under her breath, eyes constantly darting around the absolute pandemonium that the stage had become. "Just keep fighting, fighting, fighting!"

Thankfully, once the conflict had begun, Eva had been knocked out of the way and was close enough for Alex to reach out and grab, pulling the startled girl behind the cover of the piano and into her arms. Judging by the shaking and wild wide eyes, the DEO agent determined the best course of action would be to keep the gag on until she could calm the child down, or risk being discovered.

"Hey there, sweetheart," she began, doing her best to keep her voice soft and soothing. "My name's Alex, do you remember me? We met earlier and your grandpa and mom nearly had me killed?"

She may have wanted children, but she'd never claimed to be _good_ with them.

Funnily enough, it seemed to do the trick.

Recognition dawned in Eva's eyes and her shaking lessened. When Alex reached out a hand to wipe her tears away, she barely flinched and it took every ounce of the considerable willpower the redhead possessed not to jump up and start cracking skulls, speedsters be damned.

Stealing another glance and watching Wally extract a pair of hearts _also_ helped to stymie that desire.

Instead, she pulled Eva to her, whispering quiet reassurances, and started to back away when her eyes locked with Millie's. Iris' doppelganger couldn't do much – she and Tommy very much front and center to the bloodbath – but the look of gratitude she sent Alex's way went a long way to ease the agent's guilt at not being able to get all three of the hostages away.

"Come on, sweetie," Alex said. "I'm going to take you someplace safe, okay? Then my friends and I are going to get your aunt and her boyfriend out of there and get you back to your mama."

She waited for Eva to nod in acceptance – the last time she'd approached without permission hadn't exactly gone well – and then quietly scooped up the little girl who promptly tucked her head into Alex's neck. She was shivering and the damp sensation spreading down her clavicle let Alex know tears were falling even as she clung on for dear life.

As she reached the edge of the stage, carefully moving down the small set of stairs, there were a pair of heavy thumps Alex bet her bottom dollar were the last of the Blades hitting the ground in their death throes. She brought a hand to the back of Eva's head, not wanting the girl to pull away and look back at the violent – and potentially scarring – scene.

"Just a little further, sweetie, we're almost safe," she whispered, eyes locked on the group when she heard a disgruntled bark.

"Now where the bloody _fuck_ did the little one go?"

Abandoning all pretenses, she started hauling ass.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Guys," Jesse said breathily, disbelief coloring her tone even as she nodded her head at what she was seeing. "Alex is coming in hot – _with_ the missing child."

Sara shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't be a Legends mission if an already complicated situation didn't get even _more_ fucked!"

"You know, I've thought about that," Cisco hummed, fingers playing at an imaginary beard while the blonde gave him a curious look. "More often than not, the situations we find ourselves in never seem to get out of hand _until_ the Legends – whether the whole group or individuals – get involved. I _mean_ …" he laughed nervously at the now frigid glare being sent his way. "Come on! When we were fighting Thawne, aside from his initial time travel and Barry's accidental trip to the past, it was relatively straightforward. Add in the Legends? You get the Legion of Doom."

Sara's eye twitched. "It's not _our_ fault that your leftover villains started screwing with history. Maybe if you'd actually _finished them off_ …"

"Okay, let's all just cool down," Kara interrupted, stepping between the cowering Cisco and a slowly angering Sara. "Who is or is not responsible for the violent increase of our more bizarre encounters and team-ups is _not_ important right now! The psychotic magician using our friend as his assassin and potentially keeping us from going home, however, _is_." She turned to Alex as her sister approached with Eva, the latter's face still tucked into the redhead's neck. Kara pointed at the pair. "Also, this."

"Hey guys," Alex greeted, as if saving a terrified, crying child from magic wielding villains and then sneaking out from under their noses was an everyday thing. "So, this is Eva and I promised that we would keep her safe from crazy Gandalf over there and get Millie and Tommy back. Oh, here sweetie," she deftly undid the crude knot of the gag and, gently, removed it from Eva's mouth. Tenderly, she lifted Eva's chin and gave a small smile. "There you go. You okay?"

Sniffling, Eva gave her a nod, eyes not meeting hers. Almost inaudibly, she whispered. "T-thank you."

"'More fucked' indeed," Nyssa muttered under her breath, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Looking to her husband, she saw the same frustration in his eyes that she felt. She glanced back at Alex – now surrounded by Kara, Barry, Cisco, Thea, and Roy who were cooing over Eva attempting to put her at ease – and spoke. "She is going to have to be hidden quickly. It seems Constantine has set his sights on us once again."

As if he'd heard the ex-assassin's declaration, Constantine's voice filled the amphitheater, amusement evident.

"Well, well, well. So, _that's_ where the littlest hostage went!" The blonde's laughter was tinged with the same foreboding quality they had felt at the park entrance. "Ah, it's no skin off my back. It's probably for the best, isn't it? I don't need some brat crying every few seconds!"

"Fuck off!" Alex barked, pulling Eva closer when his gaze fell on the shaking girl.

John clicked his tongue mockingly. "Language dearie! Little ears are listening. You might just scar her for life."

"Pretty sure you managed that with your little death battle," Ava snarked. "Children and bloodbaths? Not good bedfellows."

"That's neither here nor there, love. Honestly, I don't even need _these_ two."

Oliver scowled. "Then why did you kidnap them in the first place, John? What's the point?"

Constantine laughed, a full belly laugh that did nothing to set the group at ease, driving them closer to the edge instead. "The point, my broody looking friend, is to get what I want! In order to do that, I needed to remove the obstacles standing in my way. And removing those obstacles is infinitely easier when they're broken – and I'm not picky as to whether it's mentally or physically."

"Then it seems your death is the only way this can end," Nyssa said, emotionlessly.

Nodding, Kara moved to her BFF's side. "Normally, I'm against killing anyone – it's just not my MO. But for you…for you I think I'll make an exception."

One by one, both women were joined by the rest of the group: Sara, Ava, Barry, Cisco, Gypsy, Thea, Roy, Jesse, Caitlin, Winn, Alex (after tucking Eva safely away), and finally Oliver all stepped up in defiance. Despite the inexperience of some, they stood united and unflinching as they faced down the last obstacle between them and reality.

"See, that's a little unfair, don't you think? You've got me outnumbered!" Constantine gave them a wicked grin and lifted his hand. "Luckily, I can fix that right quick. In a _flash_ , as it were." He snapped his fingers.

Bedlam erupted.

Lightning kicked up everywhere followed by dirt and debris. The once picturesque landscape turned into a ravaged wasteland in the blink of an eye, complete with charred and burning remnants of grass and broken chunks of the very amphitheater itself.

Unfortunately, none of the team bore witness to the desolation wrought by their fellow speedster thanks to said speedster landing several crushing blows to each of them, sending them tumbling – or in Barry's case careening – off in different directions. Nothing but flashes of light, violent, sparking chains of yellow lightning, and pain registered for any of them.

Thunderous crashes echoed all around them as Wally's assault broke the sound barrier over and over, the sonic booms devastating the stone seats and benches and scattering their remains all around. Even the piano was torn asunder, meeting a grizzly end as it crashed and splintered against the unforgiving stone of the theater's pseudo stadium seating.

"Got to…stop him," Oliver growled at Nyssa through gritted teeth, fighting to keep his feet under him amid the gale force winds. "Before he kills us all! If we can just – GAH!"

Whether he knew the archer had been plotting against him or just sheer dumb luck, Wally landed a heavy punch across his chin and sending Oliver crashing to the floor where he hit with a heaving gasp, clutching at his face.

"Oliver!" Nyssa cried, turning away from the fight to check on her husband. It went against everything she'd ever been taught about combat, but she'd long since left most of her father's teachings behind ever since meeting Team Arrow. Seeing he was still breathing – albeit with pained grunts – she returned her focus to the fight. "Barry! Sara! You know him best – figure something out and take him _down_!"

Both Time Captain and speedster looked at each other for a second, the former with a raised brow while the latter two sported dropped jaws.

"Uh…" Barry started, unsure how to proceed. "How _exactly_ are we supposed to do that? I don't have my speed and, well, Wally _does_ so…"

"Well don't look at me, Speed Racer, I'm just human," Sara countered. "Besides, you trained him, right?"

Barry shrugged, wincing when his body protested the movement. "I mean, yeah, but he's been running with the Legends for close to a year now! You're telling me that in all that time you didn't pick up anything from him? I'm pretty sure his habits have changed since his fledgling speedster days."

"Don't you pin this on me, Allen!" Sara shot back, scowling even as her eyes tried desperately to track their errant speedster.

Which, considering the earth-moving upheavals he left in his wake, wasn't exactly difficult.

"Well I'm coming up empty with ideas, Dr. Who! We don't exactly have our usual resources on hand so any help here would be hot!"

"You little _shit_!" Sara shrieked, aiming a punch at Barry's shoulder which the CSI deftly dodged.

"Nyssa! Sara's picking on me!"

A loud growl from Oliver, who was still on the floor, prefaced his words.

"Oh, for fuck's _sake_!" Rolling his aching body over, he grabbed at the nearest piece of debris he could find – a medium sized hunk of concrete – and, after a moment to get a read on Wally, hurled it into the speedster's path.

Only Caitlin and Cisco had ever really witnessed a speedster wipe out.

Having worked with Barry, Jesse, Wally, and against Thawne and Zoom, they were familiar with the kind of damage those gifted with super-speed were capable of inflicting – both to others and to themselves. So, when Kid Flash tripped over the unexpected obstacle and went careening head first into the ground near where Jesse lay trying to recover.

Everyone else, however, gawked at the immensity of the trench that shadowed the fallen speedster's crash, scarring the ground even more.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Constantine barked with a roll of his eyes. "I guess I have to do everything myself." Slamming his hands together, he began to chant under his breath, the words gaining in intensity as he continued. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head before, with a guttural roar, he unleashed a giant wave of magic that threw everyone who wasn't already down off their feet.

A deafening crack rent the air. The wind kicked up, the nearly unnoticeable breeze whipping violently over and around anything it couldn't physically pierce. The sky, which until that very moment had been dark and calm, was now split wide open, each side of the tear jagged as the very reality around them began to literally fall apart.

"Now _that's_ more like it!" Constantine shouted over the howling tempest, eyes alight and arms aloft, magic flowing visibly around him. "Look out, world! Johnny's coming for ya!"

"Why are you doing this?!" Barry cried stumbling to his feet, body aching from the blows he'd taken. Next to him, Kara helped Nyssa pick a groaning Oliver up from the ground, blood trickling down his chin which he brushed off with the back of his hand. "Were you just trying to get out of the whole operation? I'd say you succeeded; killing your boss and all of his minions is pretty definitive. Or were you wanting to take over? Which is it?!"

Constantine laughed, the sound dark and foreboding and somehow managing to carry over the screaming wind. "Well, I'll give you points for getting _one_ thing right: I _do_ want to get out."

"Couldn't you have just, I don't know, _left_ The Strip?" Cisco screamed angrily, Gypsy's head in his lap as she faded in and out of consciousness, a nasty looking wound on her head bleeding profusely. "Instead of instigating Arma- _frakkin_ -geddon?!"

A shark-like grin. "You misunderstand, mate. I don't want to leave The Strip – I want to leave this _world_!"

"That…how do you even _know_ about other worlds?" Roy gasped out as Thea kept pressure on his gashed side, wincing when she adjusted her grip and a surge of blood flooded over her hands.

"Oh, you've got to give a warlock a little credit, mate," the trench coat wearing villain mocked waggling his eyebrows. "If I can find the routes to Heaven, Hell, and the afterlife, I think a little jaunt to _actual_ reality is perfectly doable! I just needed someone capable of shattering the barrier that bloody song-and-dance bastard set up when he created this world."

"That's why you needed Wally," Caitlin deduced, her arm thrown over Winn's shoulder as she tried to keep her weight off her injured leg. "Despite whatever your magic makes you capable of, you still needed to add a speedster's powers to your own."

Nodding, Constantine gave the doctor a slow clap. "Well, what do you know? Smart _and_ pretty! It's a shame none of you are going to make it out of here alive, love. I bet you and I would have _loads_ of fun together." Ignoring her disgusted look, he continued his exposition. "While my magic is capable of breaching through without a problem, evidenced by this beautiful tear you see above you, I seem to require something… _extra_ for all of me to make the same journey. Something to give that extra push and completely shatter the barrier so I can escape this…pathetic conglomeration you've managed to cobble together."

Barry felt a snarl pull at his lips and clenched his fists hard enough for his nails to draw blood. "You can't think I'm going to let you use him anymore than you have, you son of a bitch! Look at what you've made him do already!"

"Oh, made him, did I?" The blonde snorted. "I'll have you know there was quite a bit of resentment festering in your friend's soul even before I worked my magic. You're not a very good mentor are you, Barry Allen? Always running off to different worlds and leaving your protégé alone to deal with threats without so much as a warning. Coming back and lambasting the lad's performance when he did all he could." He shook his head with a scoff. "All I needed to do was give him a little push."

"I doubt the push was 'little,'" Oliver grunted, his mind a whirl as he tried to figure a way out of the mess they'd managed to get themselves into, but he was coming up woefully short. "Knowing you, he probably didn't even have a choice."

"Ah, I see we must have met in your reality. What, didn't leave a good impression?" The supernatural specialist chuckled. "Can't say I'm surprised – I _am_ an acquired taste."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, from where she lay propped up against one of the stone benches, Jesse clutched at her bleeding stomach. She'd landed amidst a good portion of remains from the piano that formerly resided on stage, half of the broken bench Winn tossed during his musical high acting as makeshift support for her aching back. She didn't hear a single word being exchanged, all her attention focused on Wally's struggling form, the enchanted speedster trying to shake off the combination of his crash and Constantine's magical shockwave.

There were several small cuts across his face that were fading rapidly, and the once immaculate suit now sported a few rips and tears, but the most gruesome injury was a wicked looking shard of the splintered piano sticking out of his thigh, the wound oozing blood and, Jesse assumed, more than a little painful. As if to confirm her theory, a vicious snarl twisted Wally's face as the meta attempted to stand, frustrated growls coming from deep in his chest.

Jesse opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut just as fast when she locked eyes with the wounded speedster, lightning sparking over the normally warm brown eyes. She flinched at the seething hatred she saw there, his latent emotions magnified at _least_ tenfold by Constantine's magic – she hoped – and had to steel herself to avoid shrinking back when he finally managed to stand and started hobbling toward her, limping heavily on his injured leg.

"W-Wally," she said with a slight tremor, her voice soft and, despite her best efforts, filled with fear. "Please snap out of it. I know you don't want to do this – that you didn't want to do _any_ of what Constantine's made you do!"

Her words fell on deaf ears, the speedster's expression not changing in the least as he continued toward her, the prominent limp he'd started with lessening just a bit.

Eyes widening, Jesse tried to push herself further into the bench at her back, free hand scrambling for purchase. Of all the times _not_ to be able to phase, facing down a hostile ally-turned-enemy under magical influence _definitely_ had to be the worst. Her breathing sped up when, with an animalistic snarl of frustration, Wally tore the shrapnel free from his thigh, blood flying with the movement before proceeding to hemorrhage at an alarming rate.

Only for the gaping wound to immediately start knitting itself back together.

" _Fuck!_ " she hissed, cursing their altered physiologies. As he picked up speed yet again, Jesse looked around desperately in search of help, her own wound screaming at her to stop moving. Dread pooled in her stomach seeing everyone either injured or engaging Constantine.

She was on her own.

Stifling a pained moan, she sat up just a little further and nearly screamed when she saw Wally's hand begin to vibrate until it was no more than a blur. If this was where she died, Jesse was determined not to show any fear, though that was more for her own peace of mind than anything else. What good would bawling her eyes out to her would-be murderer – her _ex_ for fuck's sake! – when he had no control over his actions whatsoever?

Still, that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Please," she whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Wally don't do this. I know you're still in there. I _know_ you can hear me! You have to fight him, Wally, you _have_ to! If you don't all of our friends – our _family_ – are going to _die_! Everyone's hurt and they need help… _your_ help. Please…"

There was a slight twitch at the corner of his eye and Jesse could've sworn recognition flashed through the chocolate brown orbs. Her hopes were dashed when Wally shook his head vehemently, scowled, and took the last step he needed to reach her, the sound of the rapid vibrations growing deafening as her death approached. Her hand landed on something solid and, gaze flicking down, she saw the other half of the piano bench.

 _Lightbulb_.

As though he could read her thoughts, Wally thrust his arm forward just as Jesse whipped the broken bench at his head, the satisfying _crack_ of heavy wood on skull signaling she'd hit true, even as her stomach exploded in white-hot agony.

"AAHH!" Her scream tore through the night and _finally_ caught the attention of the monologuing villain as well as her friends. Still clutching her makeshift melee weapon in one hand, Jesse looked down to her belly and nearly passed out at what she saw.

Blinking furiously up at her, brown eyes struggling to make sense of what was going on around him, Wally West laid in her lap, the side of his head bleeding generously from where she'd made contact. His hand, which moments before had been poised to tear up her insides, went to cover the wound as he grimaced.

"Wha…Jess?"

 _CRACK!_

Jesse's second hit knocked him out cold, leaving her fellow speedster to faceplant into her lap. She sighed with relief, her whole body shaking with excess adrenaline from the near-death experience. Her hand fell to Wally's hair and she began to run her fingers through his short locks, a tear falling down her cheek as her eyes slipped shut.

Now if only she wasn't bleeding out.

"Jesse!"

Willing heavy eyes open, the Earth-2 speedster saw Thea and Roy moving in her direction, the former hobbling along with latter's assistance. Setting his wife down gently next to her, Roy asked the obvious question.

"You okay?"

Jesse couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled over. "Considering my stomach was seconds away from being _Sweeney Todd'_ ed after _barely_ avoiding impalement via shrapnel, I think I'm doing all right, yeah." She patted Wally's head fondly. "Plus, I think I may have finally knocked Dummy here out of whatever voodoo Constantine had him under."

"Really?" Thea asked, a tentative smile gracing her face as she tenderly examined Jesse's wound, her grimace only going unnoticed due to the younger woman's fatigued state. "How'd you do it?"

"Remember back at Mama's when we first got here?" Jesse grinned, teeth flashing for a moment of glee. She laughed at Roy's perplexed expression, then hissed when the action aggravated her injury. "I…heh…gave him a double dose of that good old cognitive recalibration."

Roy blinked. "…Woman, you have a problem."

Thea snorted and tore a long strip from the hem of her dress which she then used to wrap the brunette's stomach. "Well, Joe is always saying Iris and Wally were as hard-headed as their mother. Guess it's only fair it'd take someone beating him over the head a few times to bring him back." Tying a knot to keep the improvised dressing in place, she gave Jesse a pointed look. "Do _not_ move. Do you understand me, Jesse Wells? You're hurt pretty bad and this is all I can do for you at the moment, but if you keep squirming, it's only going to get worse."

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"

Scowling, Thea pulled Roy a few feet away, worry etched into her face. "It's bad, babe. _Really_ bad." She shivered and glanced back at the blearily blinking speedster. "Without her powers the wound's not healing like normal, for her _or_ a normal person. We need to figure out how to get out of here _fast_ or she really is going to bleed out."

"How long?" Roy asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Minutes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bollocks," the blonde magician cursed, a frown marring his features for the first time since his revelation as the big bad. He took a deep breath and gave a frustrated sigh before his smug smirk locked back into place and he addressed the heroes in front of him. "Looks like your Ms. Wells managed to steal my speedster back. Impressive. Pity she won't live long enough to see any good come from it. Ah, well, no matter." He turned and caught Barry's eyes. "There's always a spare."

"Over my dead body," Kara growled, fighting the urge to step in front of her boyfriend/nearly fiancé.

Constantine grinned, the predatory gleam in his eyes sending shivers down her spine. "Oh, that can be arranged, love. But, first things first; time to clean house."

Arms out wide with palms facing the sky, the warlock's eyes rolled back as he started chanting yet again, whatever archaic language it was just as illegible as before. As his voice grew stronger and stronger, a spine-tingling echo filled the open amphitheater.

Oliver and Nyssa charged, the archer heading left while the ex-assassin took the right in a pincer movement, hoping to reach the blonde before whatever he was planning could take hold.

Not to be outdone, Sara and Ava sprinted after their de facto leaders at the same time as Thea and Roy, the former two vaulting over the lip of the stage making a beeline for Constantine while the latter couple mimicked Oliver and Nyssa's movements. Though strategically they were loathed to do it, there really weren't too many options since the man's back wasn't open to attack.

Just as they moved to strike, the warlock's eyes snapped open and another burst of magic sent his attacker's flying back off the stage to land harshly on the broken ground where they lay unmoving. The only thing showing they were still alive was the erratic rise and fall of their chests.

"Bastard!" Barry snarled, getting a running start and, launching himself off one foot, successfully cleared the closest set of stairs. Upon landing, he didn't break his stride and dove at the blonde only for yet another pulse of magic to wrap around him, pick him up, hurl him twenty feet in the air end over end, and slam him viciously into what was left of the piano.

His scream upon impact spurred Kara into motion.

"Barry!" Kara cried, running to his side and barely stifling the scream that wanted to tear its way from her throat when she saw his torn-up face covered in blood.

"K-Kara," Barry coughed, breathing ragged. He reached for her hand, his own shaking uncontrollably. "Hey b-baby. I don't w-want to alarm you but…I can't feel my legs."

She took his hands and brought them to her lips, kissing his knuckles even as tears fell down her face.

A black cowl, seemingly pulled from hell itself, flashed before her eyes, blue lightning dancing at the edge of her vision. Barry laying broken, physically and mentally, on the floor of STAR Labs.

It was happening all over again.

"It's okay," she whimpered, doing her best to hold herself together. "It's okay, baby, I'm right here."

He gave her a pained smile his breath catching every few seconds. "I think…t-there's a pain in my chest a-and I can't breathe." He coughed again and this time Kara caught the flecks of blood that escaped his mouth before they blended seamlessly with the crimson liquid covering his face.

Kara swallowed, biting her lip as she examined his chest. "Okay. Um…I'm not seeing anything. I need…I-I think I have to…" She trailed off, at a loss. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She wasn't a doctor nor was she experienced enough with injuries to even _try_ diagnosing Barry's.

"KARA!"

Alex's voice was like a gift from Rao. Turning away from her crippled speedster, she met her sister's concerned eyes and sobbed. " _Alex_! He needs help!"

"I'd imagine so; Constantine sent him flying like a ragdoll!" Dropping to her knees next to her sister, the redhead gently nudged her aside. "Here, let me see. Barry? You still with me? I need you to tell me what hurts so I can help."

His normally restless eyes dragged slowly to her face and he took a moment but, if the slight twitch at his lips was anything to go by, he still recognized her. The speedster opened and closed his mouth several times, every movement he made taxing. Then it stopped and he gave both women a tired smile as if he'd just delivered the speech of a lifetime.

"Well that's not good," Alex said needlessly. She looked to Kara. "Did he say anything before I got here?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah. H-he said there's no feeling below his waist and…and that there's pain in his chest. B-but I couldn't see a wound and…and I –"

"Easy, sister mine, don't lose it just yet, okay?" It took a moment for Kara to nod. "Okay. So, nothing obvious on his front indicates the injury may be internal, but let me just feel around the back just in case…" Her voice died and her jaw clenched.

Kara saw the color drain from Alex's face and felt her own dread come crashing back. "Alex?"

Alex licked her lips, hesitating with her answer. "I…he's…there's a hunk of rebar stuck in his back. It's gotta be small since it didn't go all the way through but…" she huffed a shaky breath. "I'm pretty sure it got his heart. Kara…" she trailed off and looked away, unable to meet her sister's eyes.

It was like someone hit the mute button on her life.

No sound registered in Kara's mind. The roar of reality tearing itself apart became nothing more than a muffled buzz. Alex, frantically shaking her to try and gain her attention, was undoubtedly speaking, her mouth moving but no words reaching the Kryptonian's ears.

Kara's gaze slowly fell to Barry, her vision tunneling. He was still giving her a goofy smile through half-lidded eyes, all his attention on her and she was reminded of the first time they met. It was during the Red K incident. He'd been unable to focus – too enraptured by her beauty he'd said weeks later – and the comedy of errors that followed, mostly involving Oliver and Alex's failed attempts to separate the two, had gone down in infamy amongst their friends. Namely Oliver and Alex, who'd yet to live that failure down.

Even though she'd been under the influence then, Kara had never felt more important in her entire life. Like she was the center of someone's universe and the only thing that mattered to them was making sure she was happy. They had come a long way since then and Barry, amazing and loving person that he was, had never stopped viewing her in that same light.

Now, in obvious pain and slowly dying, Barry was giving her that same look again.

He gave her hands a weak squeeze and went to speak. Even though he was unable to vocalize his words, Kara was easily able to follow the motion of his mouth and lips as he told her something he'd made sure to remind her of every single day for the last few years.

' _I love you._ '

She didn't realize she was crying until her tears landed on his face, the salty water beginning to dot his cheeks. Kara felt herself trembling as she spoke, bringing her forehead to his heedless of the blood.

"I love you, too."

Kara kissed his lips gently, feeling more than hearing the content hum from her speedster as he responded to the action. Pulling back, breath still mingling and lips still practically touching, she whispered imploringly. "Please…please don't leave me, Barry. Don't go."

'… _love you._ '

A gut-wrenching sob escaped as she followed his lips again, the movement slower and tearing at her soul as he started fading, his eyes falling closed. "No, no, no, _no_! Open your eyes, baby, _please_! Stay with me!"

' _Kara…_ '

"KARA!"

Then sound came back, crashing down around the weeping Kryptonian like a tsunami making landfall. A horrible screech had taken the place of the thunderous, crashing rumble of the rending reality and lighting lit up the sky. She realized that she wasn't the only one in a panic:

Alex, face grim, was trying to split her attention between a panicking Kara and a terrified Eva. Judging from Alex's shocked eyes, the girl must have fled her hiding place and into the redhead's arms during Kara's zone out.

Sara frantically tying a tourniquet around Ava's arm where a wicked gash ran the length of her forearm, the copious amount of blood wetting her hands and making the work increasingly difficult even as Ava tried to dazedly wave her off.

Thea and Roy kneeling by Jesse's side as she kept one hand pressing on her stomach and the other tenderly running through Wally's unconscious hair, her red dress stained crimson with blood.

Cisco and Gypsy whispered to each other as the male meta cradled his girlfriend's head in his lap, his long hair draped over them.

Caitlin and Winn, miraculously free of life-threatening injuries, were wrapped up in a hug, eyes closed as if trying to block out the approaching end.

Oliver was crawling on his hands and knees – bloody and beaten after his own crash landing – towards a deathly still Nyssa, and Kara's breath caught when she saw actual tears glinting in the flashing light. When he reached his wife he collapsed, exhausted, at her side, one hand caressing her cheek as he tried to rouse her to consciousness.

"I have to say it's certainly a shame you lot decided to throw your lives away," Constantine's voice, magically enhanced and mocking, carried over the chaos. He surveyed the damage he'd wrought with an undisguised glee. "I really have enjoyed playing with you all and I was _so_ looking forward to working with the _original_ speedster but, as he's a breath away from death with Ms. Quick close behind, I think it'd be best if I just went back to my dear Wallace. His mind should be even more malleable than the first go around, what with my influence and all."

"No more, John."

Before the warlock could fully comprehend what was happening Tommy, free from the ropes that had bound him, shoved Ralph's forgotten switchblade into his stomach. Constantine gasped and stumbled back, his shocked gaze alternating between the last Moran and where he'd been impaled. "Y-you…what?!"

"That was for my dad," Tommy said softly, face set in an unforgiving grimace.

"And this is for mine."

Turning his head, Constantine's eyes widened even further as they fell upon Millie, standing tall and proud behind him, _Heartbreaker_ aimed right between his eyes.

"N-Now let's not be hasty –"

 _BANG!_

Had the pistol been more powerful, the blonde's brains would have exploded out the back of his head and splattered all over the stage. Instead, his head snapped back sharply, and he fell to the floor, hitting the ground hard with his head taking another vicious knock. In the middle of his forehead, the bullet hole sat clean for a moment as the light faded from his eyes before, as he gasped his last breath, blood bubbled up and down over his face.

Everything went black.

* * *

 **Medical Wing,** _ **STAR Labs,**_ **Earth-1**

Kara's eyes snapped open with a choked gasp as she bolted upright – heedless of the scream the action prompted nor the crash that followed – and frantically scanned the room. "Barry! Where's Barry?!"

A pained groan managed to catch her attention and she looked over to see Dig struggling to his feet, an amused Snart helping him up. There was a John-sized impression on the wall behind them, cracks spider-webbing all the way through the three-inch deep silhouette.

"He's right next to you, Skirt," Mick Rory's gravelly voice answered from his seat near Sara and Ava's beds, arms crossed and expression just as unpleasant as it always was.

"And he's fine, sweetheart," came Eliza's soothing voice from her left, putting a calming hand over her adopted daughter's. "In fact, I think he and your sister are waking up."

Kara stared at her adopted mother for a moment taking in her words. "W-we're back?"

"We've gotta be, babe, because I feel fan- _fucking_ -tastic for being basically dead moments ago," Barry said suddenly, sitting up in his bed and, giving a stunned Iris a quick kiss on the cheek and Joe a quick hug, threw the Kryptonian a mega-watt grin. He was at her side in a blink, holding her other hand as he leaned down to give her a breath-stealing kiss.

Pulling her hand free from her grinning mother's, Kara wrapped both arms around her boyfriend and returned the kiss, pouring everything she had into it. She pulled away a few seconds later and squeezed him tightly to her. "I thought I almost lost you there."

"For a moment there you did."

"Uggh," Alex moaned in disgust, startling her mother as she came to. "Did you two just quote _The Mummy Returns_?"

"Yes, they did," a grinning Iris answered, her arms crossed in satisfaction.

SuperFlash ignored the exchange and resumed their kiss, the sounds of Eliza gently reprimanding her eldest daughter filling the background, though there was none of the heat that usually accompanied their conversations.

All around them, exclamations of joy and relief filled the overcrowded – and recently expanded – medical bay of STAR Labs.

Oliver had all but leapt from his bed and threw himself into the chair by Nyssa's side, one hand immediately falling to her belly while his eyes stared imploringly into hers.

"Are you two okay?"

 _That_ sparked a whole slew of questions that the archer was not prepared for. Nyssa took it in stride however, patting her husband's hand comfortingly with a roll of her eyes as she fielded first stunned accusations – 'How could you not _tell_ me you were going on patrol _pregnant_?! – and then ecstatic congratulations from all.

With the revelation of yet another pregnancy now public knowledge, Caitlin, after giving Winn a peck on the cheek and then thanking Dig and Eliza for keeping an eye on everyone, informed both Kara and Nyssa that they would be receiving checkups immediately to confirm the health of the babies.

"If we do this _now_ you won't have to worry about it for at _least_ another month," Caitlin offered when the two women protested having to leave their significant others' arms. "Besides, I'm not particularly fond of reliving everything that happened in there."

Kara shrugged. "Fair enough. Leave the boys to do something useful for once, right?"

"Indeed," Nyssa said, a smirk on her face. "Though to be fair, we could _all_ avoid that simply by leaving Cisco and Winn in there to answer everything. They love to talk, particularly when it involves anything even remotely related to multi-verse theory."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sara and Ava had opted remain ensconced in the latter's bed, content to simply relax while questions and answers were exchanged in a rapid-fire spectacle.

"I never thought I'd be happy to be in a hospital bed," Sara whispered softly, amusement in her eyes as they watched Winn and Cisco bouncing up and down in their own beds as if the action would allow them to talk over one another. "Of course, if being stuck in one with you becomes a regular thing, well, I could get used to it."

Ava rolled her eyes with a fond smile. "You know you'd go stir crazy having to rest the whole time."

"Who said anything about rest?" Sara asked with an arched brow, a naughty smile crossing her lips. "I know _plenty_ of ways we can use this bed without resting, babe."

"You're incorrigible, Sara. You know that right?"

"You bet your ass I do!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Roy and Thea were quiet as they held their slumbering children close. According to Lyla, they'd been cranky and anxious the whole time the group had been unconscious, and it was all any of them could do to calm them down for even a few moments.

Gazing lovingly down at his son, Roy couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he watched the patch of drool on his chest slowly expand. "He takes after you, you know – total drool machine."

Thea snorted, just managing to keep her amusement under control so she didn't wake their daughter.

"Well, he's a Queen, of course he's a drooler! Though he's a _lot_ more like Ollie when it comes to amount. Did I ever tell you about the time he nearly drowned himself when we were younger? It must have been, like, two months or so before the island."

"…You're joking."

"Nope. He came home _completely_ smashed, managed to get to the stairs, gave up halfway to the top, and knocked out. The only thing that saved him was the need to roll over. We found him whimpering at the bottom of the staircase the next morning." The shook her head, smile on her face. "Good times."

Roy shook his head and chuckled softly, planting a kiss on his son's forehead. "Your brother was a real piece of work before all the crazy, huh?"

"You have _no_ idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eliza watched her eldest daughter closely as the redhead moved about the med bay, picking up some of the slack while Caitlin tended to Nyssa and Kara. Something had changed and, ever the nosey mother when it came to her children, approached Alex to figure out what it was.

"So, it sounds like you all went through quite the ordeal."

Alex didn't even look up from what she was doing. "Yup."

"I have to say, Alex, there's something different about you. Since you've been back you've seemed… _lighter_ somehow," Eliza said after a moment, struggling to find the right words. "Like something's been taken off your shoulders."

Alex shrugged and glanced at her mother. "I got some stuff off my chest. As much as I hate to say it, music therapy was a pretty good outlet."

"Music therapy, huh?" Eliza questioned with an amused look. "And here I thought you didn't like singing."

"I do. _So_ much."

Eliza shook her head and, surprising her daughter, wrapped the other woman in a hug. "I'm just happy to see you doing better, baby girl. I was starting to worry we'd never get you back." She kissed her temple. "I love you, sweetheart."

Buried in her mother's neck, Alex hoped her sniffle was too muffled be heard. When her mother tightened the embrace, she knew she'd been found out and sighed. If she really thought about it, she was just happy to be back in her mother's arms being comforted for the first time in a long time.

"…Please don't tell Kara about the singing thing. She'll never leave me alone!"

"I promise not to use it to spite you."

"Mooooom…!"

"Love you, baby."

"…Love you, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you mad about my slip up with the baby?" Oliver asked quietly once Nyssa and Kara had returned – both women and babies with a clean bill of health – staring at his wife's hand in his.

Smiling, Nyssa shook her head. "No, Beloved. I cannot fault you for your concern seeing as the last thing I remember was flying and then blacking out. I imagine it was not easy to witness."

Oliver swallowed. "You wouldn't wake up. I was shaking you and begging you to just open your eyes, but…" he smiled when he felt Nyssa squeeze his hand in reassuringly and brought hers to his lips. "It was like everything stopped and all I could think was I'd lost you _and_ our baby."

Nyssa cupped his cheek and gave him a soft smile, eyes full of love. "We made it, Oliver. We _all_ made it. So, no more agonizing over what _almost_ happened, yes? We have an incredible future to look forward to along with the most precious gift we could possibly receive on the way."

"Hmm," the archer hummed, eyes closed, content. "Our lives are pretty great, aren't they?"

"I would say so. Though there is _one_ thing with the potential to backfire."

Oliver blinked. "What?"

"You still have to figure out how to tell William he is going to have to share you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cisco, Caitlin, Winn, and Gypsy were gathered around one of the operating tables, the unlikely quartet initially brought together thanks to the two STAR Labs employees had now become something of a staple around the teams.

"I take it the lack of a scene means that both baby mamas are fine?" Cisco asked Caitlin and got his ear flicked by Gypsy for his troubles. "Ow!"

"You do realize that if either of them heard you call them that they'd beat you to a pulp, right?" Caitlin questioned her long-time friend.

Winn grinned at his long-haired science bro's shrug. "At least with Kara you'd see her coming and she wouldn't drag it out. Nyssa though…you'd be _lucky_ if the initial strike killed you. I'd think she learned a trick or two from daddy-dearest back in her assassin days."

That saw the color drain from Cisco's face.

"Besides, baby mama only applies to Kara at this point," Gypsy said, kicking at her boyfriend's foot playfully. "Barry still hasn't managed to pop the question."

"I'm sure it'll happen when the time is right," Caitlin offered, her face not nearly as hopeful as her words. "Preferably _before_ the next life or death confrontation, but I won't hold my breath."

Winn shook his head and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Can we just take a minute and revel in the fact that the four of us were the _least_ messed up during our little misadventure? For all the bluster and 'train-all-day-every-day' talk the others do, I'd count this a win for the nerds."

Gypsy growled.

"The nerds _and_ Gypsy!"

Gypsy smiled.

"To be fair, the only ones who really harp on the training front are Nyssa and Oliver, and they're just doing because they're concerned about our safety," Caitlin defended with a smile at Winn. "I was able to hold my own against those goons for a good while."

Cisco grinned. "Should we start calling you Xena then?"

"I _will_ find a way to sabotage your next training session with Oliver, Ramon!"

"No nicknames, got it!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as he managed to convince Joe and Iris that he was fine, Wally flashed out of the room and up to the roof of STAR Labs. Taking a seat on the ledge, he leaned back on his hands and stared out over the Central City skyline and exhaled shakily.

Though bright lights and the setting sun stood before him, Wally saw none of it. Instead, his vision was filled with flashes from their musical escapades. Constantine's spell had forced him to take a back seat to the man's will while leaving the speedster with a up close and personal view of everything he'd done.

Of the lives he'd taken.

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, an undignified squeak slipping out when he started to fall forward and over the edge. The hand's grip intensified and yanked him back to safety, leaving Wally to fall on his back, eyes wide with shock. Looking up, his savior was revealed to be an amused looking Jesse.

"Living on the edge much?"

Scoffing, Wally sat back up and resituated himself on the ledge, pointedly focusing on the fading horizon. "Just needed to get away from the noise, that's all."

Jesse took a seat next to him, easing herself down gently and dangling her legs over the side. "You know none of it was your fault."

"Says you."

"Wally, Constantine had you under his spell almost the _entire_ time we were there. I –"

"I saw everything that I did, Jess." His voice was sharp and she flinched away, but Wally continued. "I watched myself kidnap Doc and leave him at Cutter's mercy, then shove my hand into Slade's and Rip – my _friend_ Rip's – chests and _pulled out their hearts_! Their _fucking_ hearts, Jesse! And to top it all off, I beat the ever-living hell out of everyone because I couldn't control my own _body_!"

Jesse was quiet for a moment, taking in his words. She turned to look out over the city, mimicking Wally's posture. "I can't begin to imagine what that must have been like, and I won't try to. But you have to know that everything that happened, everything Constantine _forced_ you to do, wasn't your fault!"

"You saying it _wasn't_ my hands that snatched a pair of hearts out of two people?"

She took his hand in hers and squeezed. "I'm _saying_ that there was nothing you could have done! I mean, we didn't even know magic – that kind of magic, at any rate – even existed until after you were taken, Wally. It's not exactly an everyday occurrence, you know?"

"Ain't that the truth," Wally laughed, a bitter sound instead of his normally jovial chuckle. " _Fuck_! I'm never going to be able to get those memories out of my head, Jesse. Never."

Jesse leaned her head on his shoulder, bringing his hands to rest in her lap where she absently played with his fingers. "Yes, you will. You know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because you're strong, Wally. You're strong and you're stubborn and, if there's anything that I learned in the year we dated, it's that you always manage to overcome every obstacle that gets in your way." She grinned to herself. "Even if that obstacle happened to be me or my attitude."

That drew a genuine chuckle from the speedster. "Or a break-up box."

" _Or_ a break-up box, ass," Jesse giggled, giving his hand another squeeze. "You've got an entire support system to fall back on if you need to. Every one of them – _including_ Mick however much that muscle head might deny it – cares about you. Hell, there's more than one of them who have _actually_ been in your shoes…more or less. If you asked, I'm sure they'd talk with you. Or listen if you'd rather get things off your chest." She paused and lifted her head from his shoulder and waited until he looked her in the eye. "And I know I said I'm going back home for the foreseeable future, but I want you to know that if you ever need it, I'm willing to listen, too."

Wally knew that his eyes must have been shining with unshed tears at Jesse's words. He swallowed thickly, words failing him as he stared at his ex whose face showed only truth, tinged with concern.

"Thank you, Jess," he finally managed in a whisper, his voice breaking slightly.

"Always," she answered, returning to her spot on his shoulder and smiling when his own head came to rest gently atop hers.

They sat there for a while, the only sounds the soft breeze that disrupted the otherwise still night and the occasional honk of a horn from an impatient car somewhere in the city.

"Hey, Wally, you up here? I need to talk to you and I – OH!" Barry's voice startled the pair out of their silent vigil. His hands shot to his head and his eyes widened in panic. "Did I interrupt something?! I interrupted something, didn't I? Dammit! Come on, Barry! Be better with your timing! Oh, who am I kidding? I've never been very good with time."

Laughter filled the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is anybody else hungry?" Kara's asked once they'd all gathered back in the medbay. Her stomach growled loudly a second later, drawing laughter from everyone. "I don't know if it's just me or the pregnancy –"

"Tempted to say 'both,' but pretty sure it's 'just you.'" Oliver quipped with a smirk.

Kara gave him the stink-eye – glowing eyes included of course – but pressed on. "I'd say warm up the pizza but…somehow it's all _gone_." She said the last with a pointed look at Mick, Ray, and Nate, the time bros with the good grace to look sheepish while their resident pyromaniac merely finished off his beer.

"You snooze you lose, Skirt."

"I think I can help with that!"

At any other time, every person in the room would've snapped around, weapons drawn and ready to strike at the sound of the strange voice. This time, however, the only response – from the weary reality-walkers at least – was a group sigh of resignation.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Barry groaned.

"Language," the room chorused automatically.

Barry waved his arm dismissively and snapped back. "Meh!"

Kara stood, getting a whine from her boyfriend, and marched right up to Music Meister who swallowed nervously. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smash your face in and send you through the wall."

"B…Because you already did that to John and you're too creative to run the same gag twice?" The fifth-dimensional being offered, a bead of sweat running down his face.

"…You make a fair point," the Kryptonian conceded, giving him the floor. "Proceed."

Heaving a sigh of relief, the Meister addressed the whole group. "So, things got a little wild in there, huh?"

"I'm going to kill him," Oliver growled, his eye twitching spastically. His approach was only halted by Nyssa's hand on his arm. "I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!"

Thea gave the other man a sideways glance as she adjusted her hold on her daughter. "In the interest of not exposing my children to murder this early in their lives, I think it's best you avoid understatements in the rest of your explanation."

"Noted," Music Meister said. He sighed. "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how things played out. It was never supposed to go like that."

"How was it supposed to go?" Ava asked, her words heated. "Kidnapping us, trapping us in a different reality where nothing was real except, you know, _death_ , and then losing control of your own creation. Enlighten us: what was the _point_!"

Ava's lack of chill got a few raised eyebrows. The Bureau agent kept her cool better than anyone save Nyssa. However, the answer to her question was of interest to everyone.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was all about love?" He said with a shaky grin.

"Oh, _fuck_ you!"

"Dear God…"

"I'mma kill him!"

"Someone hold him down! I'm gonna get my gun."

"Boo! Boo Music Meister! Boo!"

At the peak of the displeased outcries and swearing, both Harper children woke and started bawling, prompting weary sighs from Thea and Roy, the former throwing a vicious glare at the other-dimensional being as she tried to soothe her wailing child.

"If they don't go down in the next ten minutes, I will be _very_ displeased with you."

He blinked at the threat and thought for a moment, before he sighed and started to sing.

" _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go…"_

Almost instantly, the Meister's voice took on an ethereal quality that took the babies' cries from ear-splitting to soft whimpers. They weren't the only ones enthralled as a sudden wave of drowsiness hit everyone in the room, though it was most effective on those who hadn't been involved in the musical episode.

" _Goodnight sweetheart, well it's time to go…"_

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" Mick growled, though the normal menace he usually possessed was nearly non-existent thanks to his blinking eyes and unsteady sway.

Sara failed to stifle a laugh as the normally gruff ex-con tried desperately to stay awake before nudging her girlfriend and nodding at Nate and Ray who had somehow managed to commandeer a shoulder each on an unamused – and somehow _unaffected_ – Snart. "Please tell me you have a camera because we _have_ to take a picture of that and put it up in the Waverider!"

" _I hate to leave you, but I really must say…"_

"You know, I really thought that we left the singing in the other world," Oliver groused, his thumb absently moving in circles along the back of his wife's hand.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "If you ask me you did not get enough screen time, Beloved. Do you think if we ask, our musically inclined acquaintance will let you sing another song for everyone?"

"Don't you dare!"

Unfortunately for the archer, Music Meister's mind seemed to be on the same wavelength as the next moment Oliver, Roy, Winn, Cisco, and Wally joined in with harmony, the looks on their faces making it _very_ clear that they neither expected nor appreciated being manipulated yet again.

" _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight…"_

With that, both babies were out like a light, snuggling contently into their parents' embrace. Thea looked at their uninvited guest with awe in her eyes.

"You're not allowed to leave. _Ever_."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Joe interjected, mindful of the sleeping children and having shaken off any effects from the impromptu lullaby. "What the heck was that just now? Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw and _heard_ Oliver Queen break into a five-part harmony!"

"Nope."

"No."

"Witnessed it too."

"Totally never forgetting this moment."

"I thought it was pretty good, to be honest."

"He just got even sexier!"

"Iris!"

Cisco huffed. "Figures Oliver'd be the only one getting recognition. It's not like there were four other guys involved with the _five-part_ harmony or anything."

"Shush, you," Gypsy snickered pecking his lips placatingly. "You should know it's more shocking to see Oliver do something like that than the rest of you. The man is a hard ass at the best of times."

"Standing _right_ here," the archer in question huffed.

Shaking his head at the shenanigans – though secretly put out that he hadn't been included – Barry spoke. "What was that anyway? How'd you manage to get those two to sleep and get the others to join in?"

"It's a part of my powers. As a fifth-dimensional being, I'm not bound by the same rules of reality that you all are. Hence your little movie musical. In this case, my voice is kind of like a siren song without the 'lure you to your death' thing."

Jesse glared. "I was feeling pretty close there for a moment. Not to mention Barry and Nyssa's brushes with the afterlife."

"But did you _die_?" He countered, daring her to answer. When she stayed quiet, he nodded. "Anyway, let's get to my explanation and subsequent heartfelt apology slash promise not to send you to an alternate reality again."

"Yes please," Oliver sighed pathetically knowing he'd be hearing about this incident until the day he died. Which, all things considered, might not be too long now what with his hobbies.

"Al _righty_ then!" Meister clapped his hands enthusiastically. "So, despite your reactions – some of which were a tad violent, if I do say so myself – my initial intentions in putting you under actually _was_ love. I mean, let's face it, the most stable couple going in is comprised of a man who seems to enjoy being beaten on and a woman who's emotionally stunted!"

Shooting to his feet, Cisco glared at Music Meister. "I'll have you know that Gypsy and I are perfectly happy with our relationship, thank you very much! She keeps me from getting overly excited and putting my foot in my mouth too often while _I_ bring out her gentle side."

A beat.

"Yeah, that's about right," Joe mumbled, getting a nod from Iris and Eddie.

Shaking his head, Music Meister started again. "Any _way_ …the plan was to have all of you address the genetically modified, telepathic gorilla in your relationships in order to get you back on the same page. Yes," he said pointing at Alex, Jesse, and Wally before they could speak. "Even those of you who were on the outs or, in your case, Danvers, refusing to move on."

"But why the singing?" Alex asked with a scowl. "I _hate_ singing!"

"Oh, come on," the Meister said, shit-eating grin on full display. "Everybody knows _everything_ is better in song! Right SuperFlash?"

Barry and Kara nodded and answered in unison. "Yup!"

"I hate you both," Alex grumbled petulantly.

"There was so much tension between you people that some of us in the fifth-dimension thought your world was going to implode!"

Felicity sat up abruptly. "You mean that figuratively, right? I mean, no one's ever heard of non-communicative couples being the catalyst for world-ending implosions! That'd be ridiculous! Right? Right?!"

Music Meister stared at her for a long moment not saying a word or giving anything away in his expression.

"Blue."

Felicity blinked and looked around the room and found a sea of non-plussed faces. "I…what?! 'Blue?' What the frak does that mean?!"

"If you were a fifth-dimensional being you'd know." He shrugged indifferently. "Let's just say the ends justified the means."

Gypsy scowled. "Several of us almost died, _pendejo_!"

"Well I didn't expect you all to turn it into a fucked-up version of _Romeo and Juliet_ where not only the title characters die but so do both their families, both friars, Romeo's bestie, Jules' Nurse, Peter, Abram, Sampson and Gregory, Rosaline, and the _entire fucking_ Chorus!" Music Meister defended vehemently. "I mean, who imagines world-ending magical disasters often enough to have them ingrained into their subconscious?"

Everyone turned to Oliver and Nyssa who were pointedly refusing to meet their eyes.

"My question is: why you, a supposed omniscient being of the fifth-dimension, would even allow the 'subjects' of your little experiment to influence the variables in the first place?" Eliza's words were decidedly accusing and, for once, _not_ directed at Alex, for which the redhead was incredibly grateful.

Wally pointed at the older blonde. "Yes. That! Answer that!"

"Yeah, not gonna lie, that's my bad," the Meister admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "My thinking was if I left you all to yourselves, your tendency to get problems solved would push you to confront said problems while having a little fun. Not create life or death situations at every turn."

"Clearly you have not been observing us for very long," Nyssa commented dryly. "Even before I came into the picture there was a high-profile crime being committed or criminal running amok at least once a week. Mostly a lot of one offs, but occasionally our cases crossover and drag on over a few days."

Music Meister blinked as nodes of agreement followed the former assassin's words. "I'll, uh, keep that in mind for the next world I attempt to save."

"Ah _ha!_ So, world-imploding, end-of-days scenarios _are_ dependent on love!" Felicity interrupted, sounding as if she'd discovered the meaning of life.

"Poodles."

"Stop that!"

Another beat.

"…No."

"Can we _please_ stop interrupting the easily distracted extra-dimensional being?" Winn whined, exasperated.

Nodding, Meister continued. "Right. So, to make a long story short—"

"TOO LATE!" the room chorused.

"—this whole mess started with the best intentions and was all for the greater good."

Kara snorted. "Let's hit the breaks there, Dumbledore. We all know some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions."

"Did," Barry started, face falling as her words clicked. "Did you watch _Jurassic Park_ without me?!" His girlfriend looked sheepish but didn't answer, solidifying her guilt in the speedster's eyes. "You _did_! Come on, Kara! We were supposed to watch it together! When did you even find the time to watch it?!"

Blushing, Kara shrugged. "I _may_ have watched it when you were busy with Oliver's bachelor party."

" _WHAT?!_ That was _months_ ago! How _could_ you?!"

While the Kryptonian attempted to calm her boyfriend amid chuckles and cries of betrayal, Music Meister looked to Oliver and Nyssa. "Does this happen often?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, I think I've sufficiently explained myself, so I'll just move on to the apology," the baffled being announced after letting the super couple's argument die down. "Okay, here it goes." He breathed a heavy sigh and shook out his arms, cracking his neck as he tried to loosen up in preparation for what obviously was out of character for him. After another sigh, he spoke. "I'm sorry."

Stunned, no one spoke for a moment, trying to wrap their minds around what they'd just heard.

"Y-you're joking, right?" Alex stuttered. " _That's_ what you call an apology? Two words?"

"Seriously. _I_ made better apologies than that when I was a drunk, irresponsible young adult getting bailed out by my parents for the third time in as many weeks," Oliver scoffed, looking at Nyssa. "Can you believe this guy?"

Nyssa stared at her husband for a moment, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and shook her head in disappointment. "The fact you take pride in that leaves me concerned for our child's future."

A loud roar shook the room and startled its occupants, all of them looking frantically for the source of the noise in case there was a new threat.

All except Barry.

Instead of panicking, the speedster was staring at his girlfriend and biting his lip, face slowly turning red as his body shook with silent laughter. With tears making their way down his face, he looked like he was going to pop at any moment.

Kara, meanwhile, was glaring at him the area around her eyes glowing with the familiar red-orange hue.

"I swear to Rao, Barry, if you say a _fucking_ word I will regulate you to the coach until this baby is delivered! And I'll make it the most uncomfortable, complicated, unpleasant four months I _possibly_ can, do you understand me?!"

Her threat didn't seem to have the effect she wanted as, the next second, Barry broke out into hysterical laughter. Unable to control his laughter and the convulsions that came with it, the speedster couldn't stop himself from falling out of the bed and landing heavily on the floor.

"Oooh! Hahaha oh, that hurt!" He gingerly rubbed his tailbone while still giggling, though each bout was punctuated by a hiss of pain as his laughs moved his entire body.

"You want to let us in on the joke, Barry?" Cisco asked, arms crossed and a pout on his face. "It looks like a good one and you know how I hate to be left out of the loop."

Kara's eyes went white-hot. " _Barry_ …"

Another roar tore through the room, this one turning into what sounded like a moan about halfway through. With everyone focused on Barry and Kara it was only moments later that the realization hit them.

"Oh my God," Eliza breathed, bringing her hand up to hide her growing smile. "Kara, sweetie, was that your _stomach_?"

Flushing scarlet, the Kryptonian looked at the floor as her glowing eyes faded away and she crossed her arms defensively over her not-quite-as-flat-as-it-used-to-be belly. "…Yes."

Cue uncontrollable laughter from the entire room.

Kara curled in on herself with trembling lips. Seeing her distress, Barry got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her and brought his forehead to hers, smile still on his face. "Hey, babe, you don't have to be embarrassed for being hungry. You're eating for two after all." Another roar, softer this time as though mindful of the Kryptonian's embarrassment, sounded in acknowledgement of his words. "Besides, you know everyone in this room loves you – they're not making fun of you. It's just a funny situation, that's all." He kissed her lips and then her nose. "If my lady is hungry, I'll get you food, okay? You want anything in particular?"

She nodded and nuzzled into his chest. "Chinese."

"Coming right up!"

It wasn't Barry who answered, however. Judging from the face-splitting grin on his face, the culprit could only have been Music Meister.

"In addition to my most heartfelt apology to date, I figure the least I can do is cover the food, yeah? One Chinese buffet coming _right_ up!"

He snapped his fingers and vanished.

In his place a veritable _mountain_ of food appeared. Every possible option of Chinese cuisine sat atop a suddenly manifested table that stretched a good thirty feet. Steam rose tantalizingly up from the amassed presentation, the aroma wafting slowly but surely through the room before finally registering in the senses of the gathered heroes, friends, and family.

"YES!" Kara shouted and nearly ran over Barry in her haste to get to the food. "Pot-stickers! That's a tower of _pot-stickers_! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" A foot away from the table the blonde halted, eyes shooting open wide, and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Kara?" Barry asked, walking to his girlfriend's side. "Hey, you okay?"

In answer, Supergirl heaved mightily, her stomach convulsing and face going pale in an instant. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will the coming upheaval back down to no avail. "Urghk!"

"Barry! She's going to throw up!" Alex yelled at the stunned speedster. "You should probably get her to the bathroom before –"

With a violent lurch, Kara squeezed tightly to Barry's shoulder – drawing a pained yip from the fragile hero – and heaved again. A second later, there was the distinct sound of something wet and viscous hitting the title floor and a moan of absolute agony.

"—That happens," the redhead finished lamely. "Well, congratulations everyone! You've just witnessed Supergirl hurl for the first time outside of sickness."

"Barry help me—BLAH!"

 _SPLAT!_

"Twice! You've all seen it here! If this keeps up, you're going to set a new record, sister mine!"

"…H-hate you…ugh… _so_ much r-right no—BLAH!"

 _SPLAT_!

"Do I hear four?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eventually, as was the norm for Team Legendary Super Flarrow, they shrugged off the ridiculousness and near-death experiences of the last twenty-four hours and dug into the food.

Barry, after flash-cleaning Kara's sick, managed to get the blonde situated in the bathroom where she'd proceeded to vomit several more times, each one seeming to take more and more energy out of her. Toward the end of it, she was practically lying in Barry's lap and whimpering like a wounded puppy, eyes wet and shimmering and her lips trembling.

And, through it all, Barry never once complained, just held back her hair, brushing stray strands out of her face, and wiped her sweaty brow. In the stretches of silences between bouts, he would hold her close and place tender kisses to her temple, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Several not so subtle pictures had been taken by both Eliza and Alex.

When the Kryptonian had finally managed to settle her stomach, she allowed Barry to guide her back to the med bay, weary and leaning heavily into his side.

"Come on, baby, let's sit you down while I get you something to eat," the speedster whispered as they moved toward the bed they'd been sharing prior to her episode. He scooped her up swiftly and, with Eliza's help, adjusted the bed into an upright position, before easing her down. "We'll keep it simple until you get over the nausea: a heaping pile of rice, maybe some egg rolls…you think you can handle a couple servings of beef and broccoli?" She nodded. "Coming right up." He kissed her forehead one more time and then walked to the table.

Eliza sat next to Kara and both women were silent for a moment until the elder Danvers spoke.

"He loves you so much."

"I know," Kara said, voice raspy but a smile on her lips nonetheless. "I love him, too. More than I ever thought I could possibly love someone." She seemed to realize what she'd said a moment later and opened her mouth to explain when Eliza held up a hand with a grin.

"Trust me, sweetie, I know the feeling. When I fell in love with Jeremiah…it was like nothing else in the world mattered as long as I had him."

Blinking, the younger blonde nodded rapidly. "Yeah. I love you, too, Eliza! You and Alex. I do. It's just with Barry…"

"The feeling is on a whole other level." Eliza grabbed her up in a hug. "I'm _so_ happy for you, Kara. I know you were always so afraid that you would never find someone to love you for who you are, but I see it every time Barry looks at you – you are his entire world." She grinned. "Well, you and the little one growing in your belly."

A beaming smiled greeted Barry when he came back from the buffet table, multiple plates balanced along his arms. "Well, you're certainly in a good mood. I assume you had something to do with that, Eliza?"

"Not this time I'm afraid," the scientist said with a shrug and a smirk. "This time it was all _you_."

Seeing his raised eyebrow, Kara shook her head and took the plate he offered. "No way am I going to inflate your ego anymore than necessary."

"Aww! That's not very nice," Barry whined even as he handed off a plate to Eliza and kept the other two – one piled high with lo mein and eggrolls and the other burdened with rice, beef and broccoli and chicken nuggets – for himself. "After I went and got you food and everything."

Kara rolled her eyes and, mindful of both their plates, leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you _and_ your insistence on getting chicken nuggets at a Chinese buffet."

"Hey, don't knock the nuggets, especially since you're probably going to –" the blonde reached over and snagged one of the fried oblong items from his plate. He sighed. "—take some anyway. It never fails, Eliza; your daughter is a cereal chicken nugget thief. But, for some reason, I love her anyway."

"Does that mean you'll be making an honest woman out of her sometime soon?"

Barry started choking on the nugget he'd popped into his mouth and Kara had to set her plate down and then slap him on the back a few times in order to dislodge the food and allow the speedster to breathe. He stared at Eliza with wide eyes, the normally kind woman's passive-aggressive shot at the lack of engagement ring for her daughter rattling him.

Fortunately, he was saved from having to answer by Thea and Roy calling everyone's attention to the front of the room, the twins still sleeping comfortably in their parents' arms.

"Alright, the moment you've all been waiting for has _finally_ arrived!" Roy called, his voice filling the room easily and quieting those gathered. A few stray whispers were silenced when Thea shot a death glare at Snart and Mick shutting the two Legends up quick. "It's time for us to reveal the names of the most _beautiful_ children in the entire world!"

Kara immediately abandoned her boyfriend, leaving him in Eliza's care as she all but bolted to the couple's side, her eyes glimmering as she looked at the two babies with awe. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Whoa! Down girl!" Alex chuckled, grabbing her sister's collar and pulling her back with one hand while the other balanced her plate. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Kara turn slightly green but shook her head when her sister immediately refocused on the Harper babies.

Thea smiled at the blonde fondly before speaking. "Before we reveal the names, we want to see if any of you know us well enough to guess them. And this is a free-for-all since the only other person besides Roy and I who knows their names isn't here."

"I still can't believe you told Cin and not me," Oliver griped with his arms crossed.

"Cry all you want, Ollie, but the fact is she was _there_ when I went into labor while you were off fooling around with Nyssa – in the _hospital_ , mind you. I thought your days of wanton debauchery were behind you, brother."

That shut the archer up. Nyssa, however, looked decidedly unruffled.

"So," Roy prompted once the laughter and scandalized looks – mainly from Jon and Eliza – subsided. "Any guesses?"

Kara raised her hand waving it frantically in the air. "Ooh! Is her name Melissa?! I _love_ Melissa for a girl's name."

Thea shook her head. "Pretty name, but no dice. Try again."

"Well," Oliver said as he moved toward Roy and his son. "I think Stephen, with a 'PH,' is an awesome name for little nephew. Isn't that right, buddy?" His last sentence devolving into baby talk.

Everyone stared at the archer, not believing what they had just heard.

"Are you okay, Beloved? Not feeling sick or nauseous?" Nyssa asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I'm fine. I just can't get enough of this little itty-bitty guy!"

Roy stared in horror at his brother-in-law. "Oh, God! This is it! This is where I die! Oliver's making baby talk at my son and he doesn't care that there are other people in the room. The world is ending!"

"Fu—" Oliver bit his tongue, very much aware of the harsh glares from Lyla, Nyssa, and several others on his back. "Knock it off, Harper, before I have to kick your a… _butt_."

"Whatever," replied the normally red-clad archer. He adjusted the baby in his arms, a sly smile on his face. "Besides, Stephen's a lame name. My boy's got a good, _strong_ name!"

Oliver snorted. "Please, knowing you, you probably gave him something as bad as Bartholomew."

Now free of the traitorous chicken nugget that nearly killed him, the speedster scowled at Star City's mayor, his left eye twitching in annoyance. "If you weren't so close to Harper baby number one, Ollie, I would totally punch you in the balls for that one," he turned to Thea. "I like Grant, by the way, for your son."

"Duly noted, Barry," Thea giggled. "In fact, I kind of like that one. It's too bad you weren't there when were picking names, right, babe?"

Her husband thought for a moment, a hand at his chin. "Yeah, not gonna lie it took us a bit to get them right, but I think we made out okay. Any other guesses? No? Going once…going _twice_ …and thank you, we are no longer accepting any guesses! Thank you for playing!" He shrugged at his wife when she arched an eyebrow at his antics. "I'm a natural hype man, I can't help it if I get a little excited."

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Thea mumbled under her breath before looking back at everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to the newest additions to our little family: Willa Cynthia and Colton Jonas Harper."

Kara squealed and went to – gently – squeeze Willa's cheeks while Oliver, expression stunned, stared at baby Colton like it was the first time seeing him.

"Oh, come on, man, is it really such a surprise that I wanted to name my son after you? You saved me during a time when I thought I was worthless. Sometimes, I felt like I was going wind up dead in a ditch or some back alley in the Glades when one of my marks came back to bite me in the ass. Thankfully, the only one that hunted me down was Thea and…that turned out to be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Good answer," the woman in question said with a grin, her eyes misting as she listened to her husband.

He grinned and continued. "You refused me at first, but I was determined and, eventually, took me on as your protégé. Even though you had been working with Barry for the better part of a year, you took the time to train me and managed to help me become the man I am today."

"Oh my God, that was really beautiful," Cisco sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

Gypsy slapped the back of his head. "Way to ruin someone else's moment."

Nyssa watched her husband as the man gently took his nephew into his arms, Roy mumbling a few pointers on how exactly to support Colton's head, and couldn't stop the flutter in her belly at the tender way he handled the tiny life in his hands. Oliver's eyes lit up when, in his sleep, Colton grasped onto his finger and held tight. She'd had her doubts about parenthood but, seeing her better half completely enraptured by his nephew, she knew they'd be alright.

Thea, having handed off Willa to a very enthusiastic Kara, grinned knowingly at her sister-in-law but refrained from saying anything. "If I'm not mistaken, we were promised another announcement, right Kara? Barry? I'd say it's gender reveal time!"

"You know what? You're right!" Kara exclaimed and looked to her speedster. "Babe? You wanna do the honors?"

Barry grinned. "Be back in a flash!"

"Still not funny!" Kara called after him as zipped out of the room and was back by her side just a second later.

It took a moment for the rest of the room to notice the change in décor. In the span of a blink, Barry had transferred all the streamers from the Cortex into the med lab and hung them all around, hardly an inch devoid of color.

"So…what exactly does this tell us?" Jesse asked as she looked at the plain white decorations.

"Wait for it," Kara said with a wink.

Next to her, Barry started circling, building up speed and lightning as he did, somehow managing to keep from doing any damage to the rest of the room. Stopping on a dime, he threw the conducted lightning and hit the streamers. Slowly, the white faded away leaving a bright, fluorescent pink in its wake.

Throwing an arm around Kara and pulling her close, Barry's grin was enough to light up the entire room.

"It's a girl!"

During the cheering and congratulations that followed, both Harper children woke up and added their own cries to the mix. Terrified of the sudden shift in behavior, Oliver nearly threw Colton into Roy's arms in his haste to not be responsible for the squirming baby. Kara, meanwhile, simply cooed at Willa, brushing the child's nose with her own, kissed her forehead, and whispered something in Kryptonian and smiled when a toothless grin answered.

Grinning at his girlfriend and the warm, bubbly sensation in his stomach the sight of her tending to baby Willa gave him, Barry nodded to himself. He walked over to Oliver.

"Hey Ollie, can I talk to you for a moment? Winn, Wally, Cisco, Roy – you too!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Barry gazed around the crowded med bay and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of his friends and family happy and _safe_.

It had been a couple of hours since they'd woken up from the Music Meister debacle and, after filling their starving bellies with copious amounts of Chinese food – of which there were _plenty_ of leftover pot-stickers and several trips to the bathroom from Kara – everyone had decided to settle in for a well-deserved rest. Though their harrowing adventure had only taken a day in the real world – and, technically, the musical one as well – it had felt like days of drawn out worry.

Now, they could finally relax.

A soft moan and shifting weight on his chest drew Barry's attention to Kara who lay curled on top of him, her face relaxed and content. Her mouth was slightly open and the familiar line of drool leading to the damp spot on his shirt got a chuckle from the speedster. She'd done that to nearly every shirt he owned since that first morning after they'd confessed their feelings. In his opinion, the fact that she drooled in her sleep – like any normal person – was one of the most endearing things about her. It just made him love her even more.

He stared for a moment more before he leaned down and put a delicate kiss on her forehead and whispered softly to wake her up.

"Good morning, _zrhueiao_. Time to wake up."

Blue eyes fluttered open, the Kryptonian looking up at him blearily and gave a weary smile.

"Hi."

"Hi," Barry answered smile soft and gaze tender. "Still tired?"

Kara laughed quietly and tilted her head to kiss his hand. "It's like all the stuff we did in there is finally catching up and hitting me at the same time. Also? I think this pregnancy is finally going to start kicking my ass because I've felt nauseous since the moment we got back. Although," she squinted and sat up slowly, throwing her legs over the side of the bed in order to stand. "It didn't _really_ kick in until Music Meister brought in the Chinese and…oh, Rao, _no_!"

Mindful of the heavily occupied room, Kara dashed into the hallway and into the Cortex before Barry could say a word.

Barry followed a second later.

"What? Are you okay? Should I get Caitlin? Is the baby coming?!" Barry asked, each question growing more panicked. "Oh my God! Oh my _God_! I'm not ready! I thought we had another few months! Caitlin! I'm _not ready!_ CAITLIN!"

 _SMACK!_

"Ow!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Flash," Kara said, voice flat but lips twitching in amusement. "That baby isn't coming, you goof. She's just a little traitor is all."

Barry blinked rapidly, rubbing his reddened, stinging check absently. "Um…why is our unborn daughter a traitor?"

Kara sniffed, crocodile tears welling at the corners of her eyes. "I just r-realized what…what food I can't stand being around!"

"O… _kay_ ," Barry said carefully not wanting to get on his girlfriend's bad side. "So you have to sacrifice _one_ thing for the next few months. You can do that easy." The look Kara gave him was so defeated and lost that the speedster felt his own eyes starting to mist over.

"But…But…But…But..," each attempt was punctuated by a great, heaving gasp as Kara tried to put words together, what little composure she had left all but falling apart. "It's p-p-p-p…p-p-p-p-p…"

Barry narrowed his eyes, mind firing away as he worked to figure out the mystery food.

"Uh…pork?"

Kara shook her head.

"Pasta?"

Negative.

"Pistachios?"

Nope.

"Peas?"

Wrong again.

"Pizza?" Barry's eyes shot wide with a gasp. "Oh God! Is it _pizza_?! It _is_ pizza, isn't it?! I can't accept that it's pizza! I'd be devastated if it was pizza!"

A harsh, glowing glare shut him up.

"Right… _not_ pizza. Umm, this is harder than I thought. Pop-tarts?"

No.

"Pastrami?"

 _No_.

"Cheese?"

A dumbfounded blink which quickly morphed into annoyance.

"…pot-"

" _POT-STICKERS_!" Kara wailed, tears falling in rivers as her arms dropped limply to her sides, head turned up to the sky in absolute emotional agony. "It's pot-stickers! I can't even _look_ at a pot-sticker without wanting to hurl! WAAAAAH!"

Staring slack-jawed at his sobbing girlfriend, Barry could only sigh. "This is _not_ how I saw my second attempt at a proposal going. _So_ not fair."

In her fragile state, Kara hadn't heard his mumbled grievance and continued to cry as her speedster worked in vain to calm her down.

"What in the hell is going _on_ in here?!" Barked Oliver as he and the entirety of STAR Labs' inhabitants came into the Cortex having just finished lunch. Upon seeing the bawling Kryptonian and put out CSI, he facepalmed quite aggressively, the sound of flesh-on-flesh drawing a few winces. "I don't understand, Barry. How did _this_ proposal go _worse_ than your last one?! You know, where you were kidnapped mid-sentence."

Kara's tears ended abruptly with a sharp intake of breath, as though the invincible alien had just been sucker-punched. Her eyes, still watery from the veritable tsunami of tears that had been falling until only a moment ago, were wide and sparkling, all traces of depression gone at the archer's words.

"You're going to propose again?" Her words were soft and breathless, almost as if she feared ruining the moment.

"Oh, good fucking job, Ollie," Thea snarked at her brother, heedless of the infant ears resting against her chest.

Roy gasped, appalled. "Babe! You promised you weren't gonna swear in front of the kids!"

Winn snickered at seeing the normally easy-going archer freaking out. "Why does this not surprise me?"

"Because Thea swears like a sailor on a good day," Caitlin answered, a small smile on her lips at the exchange. "The only one I know who swears more than she does is Sara. Well, Sara and Harry actually. Our Earth-2 super-genius has an _incredibly_ diverse catalogue of swears and blasphemies at his disposal which he uses indiscriminately."

Cisco nodded. "Ain't that the truth. I've never even _heard_ of some of the words and phrases that come flying out of Harry's mouth when he goes off. Of course, it's mostly directed at inanimate objects who refuse to do his bidding, so I'm a _little_ worried."

"What about Ollie?" Sara asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "When we were on the island it was like every other word out of his mouth was a curse or swear. Usually at nothing."

"I'll have you know that I've gotten better, Ms. Potty-Mouth," Oliver cut in with a scowl. "Plus, that was an extenuating circumstance what with being shipwrecked and all. I had to –"

"What?" Alex jabbed, arms crossed. "Become someone else?"

Nyssa put a hand on the redhead's shoulder, her expression grave. "Oh no, Alex. He had to become some _thing_ else."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Oliver asked eyes narrowed.

"Indubitably, Beloved," Nyssa grinned and kissed him before he could say anything else.

"Hem-hem!"

Barry's expression was thunderous as he stared down the audience that had assembled around them, looking about five seconds away from hurling a lightning bolt at the next person who spoke.

"Barry?"

Looking back at Kara, the speedster fell breathless when he saw the gentle smile on her lips and the loving gleam in her blue eyes.

"Kara…"

She put a finger on his lips, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. "As beautiful and amazing as your speech was the first time, baby, I'm _tired_ of waiting. Just ask."

"Kara Danvers," Barry started only to laugh at her words a moment later, a huge smile breaking out over his face. He shook his head when her own grin grew to match his, took her hands in his, dropped to one knee, reached a hand into his pocket, and withdrew a simple yet elegant diamond ring which he presented to his Kryptonian. "Or Kara Zor-El, because I _still_ think it's so cool that you're an alien."

Even though she only heard her own watery laugh, Kara wasn't the only one amused by his words. When Barry turned his glance away and nodded though, Kara cocked her head.

"Barry what…?"

A soft piano melody filtered through the Cortex's speakers and Kara felt her breath hitch as Barry began to sing.

 **Barry:** _"There goes my heart beating,_

"' _Cause you are the reason,_

" _I'm losing my sleep,_

" _Please come back now,_

" _There goes my mind racing,_

" _And you are the reason,_

" _That I'm still breathing,_

" _I'm hopeless now…"_

Kara brought a hand up to cover her mouth, happy tears flowing as Barry's smooth tenor filled her ears.

 **Barry:** _"I'd climb every mountain,_

" _And swim every ocean,_

" _Just to be with you,_

" _And fix what I've broken,_

" _Oh, 'cause I need you to see,_

" _That you are the reason…"_

It didn't take long for the majority of the room to follow in the Kara's footsteps. Several sniffles began to fill the air, but the speedster and the Kryptonian only had eyes for each other.

 **Barry:** _"There goes my hand shaking,_

" _And you are the reason,_

" _My heart keeps bleeding,_

" _I need you now,_

" _If I could turn back the clock,_

" _I'd make sure the light defeated the dark,_

" _I'd spend every hour, of every day,_

" _Keeping you safe…"_

" _And I'd climb every mountain,_

" _And swim every ocean,_

" _Just to be with you,_

" _And fix what I've broken,_

" _Oh, 'cause I need you to see,_

" _That you are the reason, oh…"_

What happened next was enough to leave everyone gaping in unabashed shock as Oliver Queen – Mr.-I-Don't-Play-Well-With-Others – along with Winn, Cisco, Roy, and Wally began to sing.

 **Winn/Cisco/Oliver/Roy/Wally:** _"I don't wanna fight no more,_

" _I don't wanna hurt no more,_

" _I don't wanna cry no more,_

" _Come back, I need you to hold me closer now…"_

 **Barry: "** _You are the reason, oh!"_

 **Winn/Cisco/Oliver/Roy/Wally:** _"Just a little closer now,_

" _Come a little closer now, I need you to hold me tonight…"_

All of a sudden, the music faded to nothing but soft suspended chords, leaving Barry's voice alone and exposed as he crooned the chorus one last time.

 **Barry:** _"I'd climb every mountain,_

" _And swim every ocean,_

" _Just to be with you,_

" _And fix what I've broken,_

"' _Cause I need you to see,_

" _That you are the reason."_

With one more smile, Barry stared deeply into Kara's eyes, his heart in his throat as he _finally_ asked the love of his life the question _everyone_ had been waiting for since he'd run after her in the wake of the Dominator invasion.

"Will you marry me?"

" _YES!"_

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Nyssa's little bit of Arabic early on is Google Translate's way of saying 'little blessing.'**

 **I have to say that I** _ **immensely**_ **enjoyed rewriting** _ **Duet**_ **and getting to share it with you and I hope that you had fun on this crazy train with me. Still, I'm glad it's over so that we can get back to some more…mundane goings on with Team Legendary Super Flarrow.**

 **As always, thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought and whether you enjoyed it or not because I'd** _ **really**_ **like to know.**

 **-HakushoRurouni**


	18. For Want of Towels

**A/N: Hello again all!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter – I know two of you did, at least – because I have a new one for you today. Admittedly, the Barry/Kara portion of this chapter was supposed to go with a different one that I'm working on, but when I went back to write it out, this happened.**

 **Shout outs to AnimeFreak4eva378 and CallMeMiles for the reviews last chapter. You really make it worthwhile to keep writing!**

 **Anyway, this one is short and sweet, which may be a little more in some of your wheelhouses. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: Things get a little steamy in the middle of the chapter. Just thought you ought to know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing save the scenarios and the corresponding rewritten history they follow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – For Want of Towels  
**

"Okay, okay, okay!" Cisco giggled, taking a long swig from the large mug in his hands. Frowning when his mouth remained dry, the vibe-meta tried to focus for a moment, huffed when he failed, and closed one eye to glance into the offending object and scowled. He grabbed one of the pitchers of beer from the center of the table and refilled his glass.

Wally subtly adjusted his arm, preventing a disastrous spill.

"Okay! Okay! Okay, okay, okay, okay!" STAR's premiere tech-genius began again, this time knocking back a good third of his drink. "I think, though I know Barry disagrees with me on this but that's okay because he's currently in the bathroom, that the best way to really kick off this bachelor party is for everyone to share the most embarrassing story involving our dear husband-to-be, Mr. Oliver Queen…soon to be al Ghul."

Oliver scowled while the rest of the men around the table laughed at the jab.

"Sorry, dude," Roy said, looking not at all apologetic. "We all know who wears the pants in your relationship."

Now the Emerald Archer's scowl turns into a pout.

Cisco, bolstered by liquid courage, grinned and pointed at himself. "I'll go first!" He took another pull from his rapidly draining mug, let out a room-shaking belch, then started his tale. "So, this was back when Joe and I went to Star City to try and confirm Barry's Wells-Is-Thawne theory. We were sitting in the police station trying to use any pull Joe might've had to get information when who walks in but the _beautiful_ Laurel Lance. She sees me, _smiles_ at me, and then _walks over_ to me to talk!"

At this point, the meta had taken on a rather lovestruck expression rubbing his cheek against the mug he now held cradled to his chest.

Dig brought a fist up to his mouth to stifle the laughter that was threatening to escape, Roy opted for an amused grin, Wally was quietly laughing into his own drink, and Oliver looked to be doing his best to keep from smacking the smaller man over the back of the head, his eye twitching dangerously.

" _Sooo_ , she sits down with me and asks me if I'm Cisco Ramon and I almost shit my pants! Here's this absolutely _stunning_ woman who just willingly started a conversation with me out of the blue! What else was I supposed to do, am I right?" He looks around the table, awaiting affirmation from the rest of the group.

"She starts talking about needing my help and I'm trying to play it cool because, at that point, I didn't know who she was. Then she goes 'I know Barry's the Flash. I'm the Black Canary,' and I swoon! I mean, I fucking _swoon_! Laurel Lance – the Black Canary – knows who I am!" He tittered, biting his lip. "And I say the first thing that comes to my head. I look her dead in the eye and say, 'I love you!'"

Cisco dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with Oliver," Wally said after a moment, staring at the other meta. "Aside from the fact that you hit on his ex, of course."

Cisco's laughter stops and he blinks blankly back at the speedster, then looks to each of the other's in turn. "Is…is that what we're doing?"

"Yes," Roy said with a shake of his head. "You're the one who said we should."

"Huh, completely forgot about that."

A flush from the bathroom saved the long-haired hero from further ridicule. Barry emerged a second later, tucking his phone into his pocket before smoothing out his shirt and clapping his hands together.

"Okay! What'd I miss?"

Dig grinned. "Cisco suggested recounting our most embarrassing memories involving Oliver. He just finished regaling us with the time he declared his love for Laurel in the middle of a police precinct."

"Dammit, Cisco! I thought we agreed that we _weren't_ going to do this." Barry groaned, then looked at his fellow speedster. "I though you said you'd keep him in check, Wally! Oh, this is going to open up a can of worms that _really_ shouldn't see the light of day."

Instead of remorse, Wally looked intrigued as did the others. "Well, now I want to know why you were so against this, man. Come on, tell us your most embarrassing Oliver story."

"Yes!" Cisco exclaimed, beer sloshing up and over the rim of his glass and splashing to the table. "That's a great idea, Walls! I'm so glad you thought of it! Tell us, B-man! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

Barry watched in disbelief as first Wally, then Roy, and finally Dig joined in on the chant. He looked at Oliver and swallowed when he saw the man's knowing smirk.

"Go ahead, Barry. Tell us _all_ about it."

"…dammit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Movement and a contented sigh roused Barry awake from the best night's sleep he'd had since before…_ everything _. His eyes opened slowly, no part of him wanting to move from his spot, arms wrapped around the very reason he was awake._

 _Looking down, his eyes found Kara and his breath caught._

 _Bathed in sunlight, he grinned as he watched her stretch languidly under the bright rays, luxuriating in the warmth they provided. The blanket slid off her shoulder revealing bare skin and then continued to fall, exposing the smooth, milky expanse of her back to the speedster's eager eyes._

 _For the second time that morning, Barry found it hard to breathe._

 _Last night after their date, he and Kara had shared their first intimate evening together. Things had heated up quickly and he was pretty sure that he'd fallen asleep with a goofy smile and his face buried in Kara's hair._

 _A soft moan drew his attention and the speedster glanced down to see Kara roll over, instinctively burying her face into his chest. He pulled her close, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, and felt his pulse quicken when she pressed a few of her own to the broad planes of his chest. He shuddered when he felt the blonde giggling against him and then dropped his gaze to meet hers when he felt her look up._

" _Hey," Barry breathed softly, his eyes finding her dazzling blues sparkling wildly, a knowing glint in their depths._

" _Hi," Kara whispered voice slightly hoarse, but smiling widely nonetheless. "I take it you slept well?"_

" _I did. You?"_

" _Yup!" She said, popping the 'p' emphatically. "_ Really _well." She arched an eyebrow at him. "And I assume you got_ plenty _of rest, Scarlet Speedster, if what I'm feeling is anything to go by."_

 _Barry grinned roguishly. "I think that'd be a pretty safe assumption, Girl of Steel."_

 _Afterward, they'd decided to grab a shower, which led to yet another round of the horizontal tango – given Kara's abilities, it was_ completely _possible in the decidedly roomy space – and a lot of pleasurable caresses and kisses as they tried, and failed, to get out._

 _After ten minutes of euphoric giggles and loving nuzzles, they realized they were both still wet. Finally managing to pull himself away from Kara, Barry reached out behind him toward the towel rack, but frowned when he found nothing but air._

" _Huh, guess I forgot to put out a fresh towel." He shrugged and smiled at Kara. "No big. I've got plenty in the linen closet just behind you. If you wouldn't mind."_

 _Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Kara turned to search, and the speedster took a moment to admire his girlfriend for the umpteenth time, her lithely muscled frame doing things to him yet again despite their previous antics. He shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. Kara was breathtaking, no doubt, but she was also intelligent, strong, brave, and the kindest person he'd ever met._

 _He really was a lucky bastard._

" _Uh, babe, not to rain on your unabashed ogling parade," Kara said with a tone that said she_ absolutely _wanted to rain on said parade. "But there are no towels in here."_

 _That shook Barry out of his stupor. "W-what? That doesn't make sense! I just washed them yester…day." He stumbled over his words as realization set in. "Ah…I know where the towels are."_

" _Do tell."_

" _Hehe. They're in the laundry room…across the apartment…by the front door."_

 _Barry felt himself flushing under the Kryptonian's amused gaze and scratched his head for lack of anything better to do beneath her silent stare. "Uh…oops?"_

 _Being the kind, loving, and understanding woman that she was, Kara just laughed and gave him a glowing smile, eyes alight with humor. Then, her expression had turned heated and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips a hairsbreadth away from his ear._

" _I don't mind a little more time with just the_ bare _necessities, Barry. But, let's make it a little more interesting: you've got to carry me all the way there."_

" _I'm up for that," Barry managed, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine, the proximity reinvigorating his excitement._

 _Kara jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, deftly bringing them both together again with a guttural moan of carnal delight. "In more ways than one." She kissed him hungrily, feeling him respond in kind as his hands reached down to reestablish a firm hold on her rear. She nuzzled her nose around his ear, a hot, breathy moan escaping her and eliciting yet another shudder from the speedster. "Here's the catch, Flash: you can_ not _, under_ any _circumstances, put me down. Think you can manage that, baby?"_

 _She gently nipped at his earlobe, getting a hiss from Barry, and then followed it with a long, slow,_ erotic _lick._

 _It took everything the speedster had not to live up to his moniker._

 _Getting a hold of himself, Barry was moving – not at superspeed; he_ never _wanted to move at superspeed with Kara – his stride only slightly hindered by his girlfriend and her undulating hips. He deftly opened the bathroom door through feel rather than sight as he was currently lip locked in a heated battle of tongues. Breaking away and breathing heavily, he managed to maneuver them into the hallway that fed into the living room._

" _Oh,_ fuck _Barry, you're driving me_ crazy _!" Kara moaned into his ear, the expletive falling from her lips mindlessly as she lost herself in ecstasy, her hips grinding roughly against his in intense need. "Come on, baby, come on! Oh, Rao dammit! I need…I need you to…ooooooh!"_

 _Already close to his breaking point thanks to Kara's lustful words and cries, combined with the absolutely mind-blowing feeling of her body spasming in orgasmic bliss, Barry only had a handful of seconds to slam her against the laundry room door and thrust a few more times before he too lost himself to the pleasure._

" _Almost there, baby," he grunted into her ear as she her body writhed beneath his. "Almost_ there _…"_

 _With a crash, the front door banged open and in walked in Oliver Queen, his eyes on his phone and, for the moment, unaware of what was going on._

" _Barry, I know you're here! Cisco told me where you'd be when I stopped in at STAR. I've been trying to reach you for the last_ hour _. Stop ignoring me and – oh, dear_ Christ _! My eyes! My_ EYES _!"_

 _Kara shrieked, wrapping herself even tighter around Barry in an attempt to minimize what all of her was exposed, even as she experienced the most mind-blowing orgasm of her, admittedly short, sexual life. "_ FUCK _!"_

 _Despite his best efforts – and Oliver's not at_ all _welcomed presence – Barry couldn't fight off his release any longer. It had been building since the bathroom and Kara's body gripped him mercilessly, the hints of her alien strength able to bypass the red sun anklet (commissioned by Cisco, Winn, and Harry after all three men finally had enough of the sexual tension that seemed to follow the couple across both earths. Unbeknownst to the super couple, Caitlin had_ also _been involved, the bioengineer fed up with having to patch up Barry in several awkward appointments) rendering him unable to pull away or move at all. Not that he wanted to, of course._

 _But Oliver was standing_ right _there…_

" _Son of a bitch!" the speedster growled as he finally hit his peak, burying his face in Kara's hair. He came, muscles tensed as he gritted his teeth and tried_ not _to think about the archer in the doorway. Try as he might, the words that came next were unavoidable as his short-circuiting mind lost the battle of control over his mouth._

" _God_ damn _you, Oliver!"_

 _A long few moments passed in relative silence, the only sounds the heavy breathing and erratic pants coming from Barry and Kara. Somehow, whatever gentlemanly instinct that hadn't been sacrificed in his lust told Barry to cover Kara's body with his, lest Oliver Queen get a front row seat and an eyeful of a Kryptonian laid bare._

" _Is..is he still there?" Kara whispered, trying desperately to curl further into Barry's larger body._

 _An amused chuckle. "I most_ definitely _am, Danvers. However, there's only so much naked speedster ass my psyche can take, so I've averted my eyes. I didn't know you were having a sleepover."_

 _Kara whimpered. "_ Please _get out, Oliver."_

" _Seriously, dude," Barry added, eyes searching for something,_ anything _, to cover his girlfriend with. "_ Why _are you still here?!"_

" _I need your help with something. Something's not adding up with Dig's brother and –"_

" _And it can't wait until we get some clothes on?"_

 _A pause._

" _Well, I mean, time is of the essence."_

 _Barry shook his head. "Get out, Oliver. We'll call you back in when we're dressed."_

" _We don't have_ time _for you to –"_

" _Oliver Queen, if you don't get the_ fuck _out right_ now _, I am going to be_ really _angry," Kara growled quietly, the dangerous edge in her voice leaving no doubt she would follow through on her threat._

" _But I –"_

" _GET OUT!"_

 _Neither dared to move until they heard the door close, and even then, it was only so Barry could roll off the blonde and slump to the floor beside her._

" _So…_ that _happened," the speedster said after a moment, both heroes staring up at the ceiling blankly._

" _Yup."_

" _I'm pretty sure the door was locked."_

" _Yup."_

"… _I can't believe he didn't leave that whole time."_

" _Yup."_

" _Are you just gonna keep saying 'yup' until I go get us some towels?"_

" _Yup."_

 _Barry laughed, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Okay, babe. You just lay right here, and I'll grab some towels and clothes."_

 _He stood and was about to move when Kara's voice stopped him._

" _Barry?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _This can never happen again." He blinked, not quite sure where exactly she was going with this. "To that effect, I am going to buy you more towels. I am going to buy you so many towels that you won't_ ever _run the risk of having to traipse across your apartment naked."_

" _O-okay."_

" _And the towels I buy are going to be so_ Rao _damn fluffy that you're going to have to wipe yourself down for_ fifteen minutes _because you can't tell if it's you or the towel that's absorbing more water!"_

"… _."_

" _And_ you _are going to pay for the towels because it was_ you _not having towels in your bathroom that got us into this position in the first place!"_

"… _.'_

"AND _you are not going to complain about the purchase of the_ entire _stock of towels at IKEA because you screamed_ Oliver's _name in the end instead of_ mine _!"_

"… _Yes dear."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And _that's_ why I have an alarming number of ridiculously fluffy towels in the linen closet of my bathroom _and_ why I added both a slide bolt and chain to my front door," Barry motioned toward the entrance where, sure enough, the additional locks were obvious.

"Hey," Oliver said with a smirk. "That's more security than STAR has, so good for you, Barry."

Cisco blew a raspberry and then gave the Queen scion the finger. "Fight the power, man!"

"Well, I don't think the rest of us can compare to that story, Barry, so it looks like you win," Dig conceded, looking decidedly happy at the outcome. He raised his glass. "To those of us who _don't_ have to live with the fact that Oliver saw us bare-ass naked."

Barry scowled grumpily as the others clinked their mugs.

"No ass exposure for us!"

"God damn you, Oliver," Barry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a wave of masked men flooded into the apartment, falling on the celebrating group before they could move to fight back. The sound of shattering glass and shouts in what sounded like Russian filled the air, the calm scene from only moments before now replaced with chaos.

Once the assailants overwhelmed their targets, tied their hands behind their backs, and pulled black bags over their heads, they proceeded to drag the still protesting heroes out the door and into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! Getting back to some good, old-fashioned SuperFlash awesomeness. With a heavy sprinkling of Oliver on top. Plus, a cliffhanger?! Say what!?**

 **Who took our heroes? Will we ever see what happens with our boys after their abduction? If we do, will they even be alive? Am I going down an even darker path than I did with** _ **Duet**_ **? Who knows!**

 **Leave a review and I'll see you next time!**


	19. The BachelorParty

**A/N: This chapter picks up right where the last one left off.**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. Feedback and seeing that the stories we work on are gaining an audience is really the lifeblood of any author's inspiration.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, anything overtly recognizable is not min** **e. Though I'd really love to see all of this happen in the Arrowverse.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - The Bachelor...Party**

Oliver came to abruptly only to be met with darkness and the sound of an airplane engine. It took his hazy mind a moment to catch up and remember what had happened before he'd blacked out.

They'd been at Barry's loft celebrating Oliver's bachelor party and then…the front door had blown in and they'd been kidnapped. Oliver knew the men had been saying something, but no matter how hard he tried to remember the words, they escaped him. He thought the language had sounded familiar, but nothing was sticking quite yet.

Deciding to take stock of his surroundings, the archer took a deep breath and focused, listening carefully.

Thanks to the bag over his head, Oliver couldn't see Cisco, but he didn't need his eyes to know the younger man was hyperventilating. Of course, he wasn't the only one as the rapid breaths coming from the vibe meta's left told him that Wally was freaking out as well. Conversely, the calm, steady exhales and bulky frame on his left revealed the relaxed presence to be Dig. Roy, sitting across from him, was equally at ease, his training with Oliver and the team – not to mention his turbulent upbringing – allowing him to keep his cool.

That meant that the body on his right was Barry who, much to Oliver's surprise, didn't seem to be bothered at all. Which struck the archer as odd considering the speedster, to his knowledge, had never been in a hostage situation where _he_ was the hostage. That train of thought led Oliver to another question: why wasn't the man phasing them out of here?

Before he could ponder on his query any further, there was a ' _ding_ ' and a gruff voice came over the intercom, the words in garbled Russian.

" _Making final descent. Strap yourselves in – it's going to be a bumpy ride."_

Oliver frowned and turned his glare – rendered completely useless thanks to the bag over his head – on Barry. "Barry, if you've got something to tell me, now would be a good time."

"I-I-I don't know, Oliver!" the speedster stuttered, his acting horrible enough to keep him out of even the worst B-horror movies. "The last thing I r-remember was being in the apartment and then I woke up here and it's so dark and I don't –"

There was a sharp lurch as the plane went into an unexpected nose-dive and Oliver's stomach jumped into his throat. To his immense satisfaction, he heard Barry groan in discomfort and stifle a gag. If the meta's lackluster performance was anything to go by, he deserved it.

On his left, Dig threw up.

"Well, at least some things never change," Roy muttered once the plane had leveled out in order to make its final approach. "How you holding up, Wally?"

There was a resigned sigh from the young speedster and the sounds of shifting as he adjusted his position. "Honestly? After that little stunt, I kind of wish they'd just killed me at Barry's place. I _hate_ flying!"

"Ugh," Dig groaned, a harsh cough escaping him. "Dammit, this is so gross. I was not expecting to be _literally_ face to face with my own vomit when I woke up this morning." He paused. "I blame you, Barry."

"What?" Barry squawked, his voice one of high-pitched indignance. "Why would you say that, Dig? You're acting like I had something to do with this! We've just been kidnapped by a bunch of crazy, potentially murderous, psychos and you think _I'm_ responsible?! That's absurd! Why would I ever voluntarily put both my friends and myself at risk?! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Over-actor," Roy answered automatically, tone flat.

"Time-breaker," Digg followed moments later, very much unamused.

"Pizza thief," Cisco offered, his words uncharacteristically heated.

"Braggart," Wally chimed in. He pitched his voice higher in a crude imitation of his mentor. "I'm the _fastest_ man alive! Come on, bro."

"Idiot," Oliver added with a shake of his head.

Barry went silent and Oliver was willing to bet a pout now adorned the speedster's face. The sound of him opening and closing his mouth brought a smirk to the Queen scion's lips.

"You know words hurt, guys."

A giant shudder went through the plane as the wheels hit the tarmac, jostling the sextet and nearly sending them tumbling to the floor.

" _Really_ hate flying," Wally moaned.

A few minutes later, the engine died and footsteps could be heard coming toward them. One by one, they were hauled unceremoniously to their feet and pushed toward what had to be the door, if the sound of distant voices was anything to go by. There were still to far away for anything being said to make sense, but as they moved closer, the Russian started to click in Oliver's head.

" _You're sure about this?"_

" _Of course. I mean, it's what he wanted after all."_

" _But didn't—"_

The conversation died abruptly as Oliver and company approached the exit. Before he could threaten their captors, a firm shove in the back sent him out the door and nearly tumbling to his knees thanks to the immediate drop off. Oliver growled, irritated, when he heard a pair of startled squeaks followed by thumps as Barry and Wally were forced off the plane.

He wasn't completely sure whether he was angry at the speedster duo for not being able to disguise their discomfort or with their kidnappers who were now snickering at them.

Either way, someone was going to get hurt.

Minutes passed as they were guided through at least three different buildings, fifteen sets of stairs, what Oliver could only assume was an underground breezeway of some sort, and finally into an oppressive humidity that the archer was pretty sure he could cut with a knife.

Strangely, it felt familiar.

" _The prisoners as you commanded, sir,"_ spoke the man at Oliver's elbow, the Russian flawless and lacking any foreign inflection.

' _So,_ not _a frame job then_ , _'_ the Star City native concluded, his mind trying to filter through every possible outcome of their current predicament. He knew that he could launch an attack at any moment and Roy and Dig would follow without question, but he'd rather get a better sense of their enemies numbers. Plus, he wasn't sure how Barry and Wally would react or if their captors knew about their meta status and he _really_ didn't want either of the duo's girlfriends out for his blood.

When this was all over, he was going to kick Barry's ass.

All of a sudden, he was blinded by bright, white light when the sack was ripped from his head. He swallowed the hiss of discomfort at the abrupt change and fought down the disorientation. Blinking rapidly, Oliver managed to take in the forms of his friends and saw Dig's eyes scanning their surroundings with the poise of the veteran he was.

Everywhere he looked there were trees. Tropical, if he had to guess, which would explain the humidity and, grimacing as he shifted his feet and felt the ground give easily, the sand. A deep sense of foreboding settled into the pit of his stomach as Oliver realized _why_ everything looked so familiar.

He'd been on this very same island intermittently for the better part of five years. Had struggled just to survive from one day to the next and, on several occasions, was convinced he was going to die on said island.

Lian _fucking_ Yu.

He was going to _kill_ Barry.

"Well, if it isn't my second favorite American!"

Oliver groaned aloud and turned to face Anatoly Knyazev, the Russian man looking as well groomed and put together as ever even on the island prison. He wore a wide smile and spread his arms out in a sweeping gesture, presenting himself as if he were the second coming of Christ. Opening his mouth to demand answers, Oliver's voice died in his throat when he realized that the Bratva leader wasn't talking to him.

He was talking to Barry.

Said speedster grinned as his bonds were undone and he was embraced by the smiling crime lord. "Anatoly! It's great to see you again, my friend. When you didn't answer my calls, I started getting a little concerned your boys weren't going to show up."

"And miss a chance to get one over on my third favorite American?!" Anatoly laughed, slapping the speedster on the back. "You could not pay me enough to miss this!"

At this point, Oliver wasn't the only one gaping at Barry. In fact, all four of their companions looked torn between betrayal and gob-smacked surprise. It was tough to say whether the former stemmed from being left out of the loop or having been forcibly flown to a deserted island in the middle of the North China Sea without their consent.

Oliver smirked. This was good – they could all kill Barry together!

"Ummm…what?" Cisco squeaked, not quite back to himself. "You mean to tell me that this whole kidnapping thing was a setup?!" His fear quickly gave way to outrage. "What even for?"

"Russian bachelor party!" Anatoly cried with unrestrained glee. He clapped his hands together. "When Barry Allen called me with the request, I knew exactly what we had to do. What better way to give your freedom a proper send off, Oliver, than to bring you back to where you lost it in the first place?"

Oliver blinked, stumped at the question. Unfortunately, he found himself intrigued despite Nyssa's voice in his head vehemently demanding he not do anything stupid. "You're reaching a bit, but I'm willing to hear you out. After one too many nights of personal reflection and unnecessary introspection, I've decided that the island holds a special place in my heart."

"Roughly translated? Oliver's a broody bitch," Roy said with a snicker, deftly dodging away from his mentor's fist while pointedly ignoring the Evil Eye that followed.

Anatoly nodded with a shrug. "This is true. He's the broodiest American I've ever met. But, enough about his hobbies!" He rubbed his hands looking the part of an over-eager child very much about to destroy their entire haul of Halloween candy in one sitting. "At Barry's insistence, my men and I have done a bit of a redesign on the island, though a large part of the credit goes to Chase and his detonation clearing out the vast majority of landmines…" he sighed. "Still found a couple, but no one was _permanently_ disfigured."

"Would you just get on with it?" Oliver growled, his patience wearing thin. "Although I'm relieved that this wasn't an actual kidnapping, I'm surprised you'd put so much man power into something so trivial."

His Russian friend looked offended. "Trivial? Oliver, a man does not get married every day! So, when he does, it is cause for celebration!"

"Right, my mistake."

"You're forgiven. We have set up a few different… _games_ for you all to take part in while you're here. The first involves a variation on a Bratva tradition; you might remember it, Oliver. It's our initiation test. Just to see what you all are made of and," he held up a hand when Star City's emerald vigilante went to speak. "Don't worry, nobody is going to die."

Though he'd been grinning madly since the start of the conversation, Anatoly's last statement threw Barry off. "Wait, say what now?"

"I think I can get into this," Oliver grinned, his face alight with feral excitement.

"Oh no," Roy groaned under his breath not at all liking the look on the older archer's face. "We're _all_ going to die out here."

Dig buried his face in his hands.

Heedless of the interruptions, Anatoly continued. "After that, there is an obstacle course on the other side of the island near your old plane hideout. Spoiler – there _are_ a few active landmines around the area. You can't have fun without a little risk, yes?"

"I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I want to go _home_ ," Wally whimpered under his breath, eyes closed as he tried to will himself back to the West household.

"A high-stakes game of tag will follow in which bows and arrows will be put to use in ridiculous amounts before, at the end of it all, you must infiltrate the A.R.G.U.S. prison without being detected and free one of the prisoners. To make things more interesting, those who are not trying to get in will be guarding the facility," he lifted an eyebrow at their unimpressed faces. "Blindfolded. Not to worry, Mr. Diggle. We cleared it with your wife before we even got here."

Barry shook his head, eyes wide in horror as the magnitude of what he'd done sunk in. "No. Nononono _no_!"

"YES!" Oliver roared, eyes alight with a savage glee.

"But first," Anatoly pressed while fighting down a smirk. "We have to get you all into the proper attire! You look like a bunch of homeless people threw up all over you, decided that wasn't enough, took a shit on you, then threw you into a back-alley dumpster. Nobody wants to see that, right?"

All five heroes looked like they'd been slapped in the face, eyes blinking rapidly trying to wrap their minds around the blatant shot at their appearances.

Cisco physically staggered back, hand over his heart. "My most favorite Russian…why?"

"It's not like we _asked_ to be kidnapped from Barry's lame-ass idea of a bachelor party," Wally griped, brushing at his shirt to remove the non-existent grime, feeling self-conscious.

"For the record, Oliver was adamant in what he wanted for a party. And I quote, 'No strippers, no drugs, no crowds, no loud noises, no over-intoxication – and, yes, I'm talking about Cisco, Barry – no _Hangover_ adventures, and absolutely _no_ surprises!'" Barry shrugged at the disbelieving expressions being thrown his way, even by the Bratva members. "That was my reaction. So, I put out some feelers and they got me in touch with Anatoly."

John shook his head giving Oliver an unimpressed look. "Really, man?"

"What can I say? I'm a simple man," Oliver offered, unapologetic.

Anatoly waved his hands. "Come! Let's get this party started, yes? We'll get you…what is it the kids are saying these days? Oh yes! 'Dapper as fuck.' We'll get you dapper as fuck!"

Wally snorted and whispered to Cisco. "I think I'm starting to like this guy."

"He has that effect on people," the technologically inclined meta agreed with a grin. "The man oozes charisma."

"Gentlemen! First you dress, then you drink, _then_ the fight for survival begins!"

"Sometimes. _Sometimes_ he oozes charisma."

* * *

"Stop it! _Stop_ it! That's too tight!" Barry squeaked, trying desperately to slap away the invading hand of the old Russian currently feeling him up under the guise of tailoring the suit – a _suit!_ – exactly to his body. "I'm not seeing how making everything so form-fitting is going to benefit us during this initiation thing."

Oliver rolled his eyes from where he was adjusting the tie on his own suit. "Calm down, Barry. This is just one of Anatoly's quirks. To him, being well-groomed in a sharp suit is ninety percent of the battle."

"Besides," Roy griped sticking a leg through one of the slim fit pant legs. "You're like the skinniest dude here! Plus, you practically live in skin-tight red leather. Why are you complaining about this?"

"First of all, it is not _leather_ , you uncultured swine," Cisco griped, scowling darkly at Roy's reflection, the mirror in front of him revealing that his own tailor was taking care of a few minor details. "If it was just leather, then you and the rest of Team Arrow would have burst into flame and _nothingness_ from the number of times Barry, Wally, or Jesse have flashed your asses out of a tight spot, seeing as it's the same material Winn and I have been making your suits out of for the last few years."

Wally snorted. "Preach, brother. Sometimes vigilantes just don't appreciate the little things."

"What _I_ want to know," Oliver spoke up, breaking up a sure-fire argument. "Is who the hell replaced me as Anatoly's favorite American."

Barry snorted. "Asking the big questions, eh, Ollie?"

A ruckus from the far corner of the room where Dig was being attended to drew their attention.

"It's fine. No, _no!_ It's fine! You don't need to take it in anymore! You _can't_ take it in anymore without – "

 _RIIIP!_

"Damn John," Barry snorted, watching as the man tried to drill holes through the flummoxed tailor who'd been adjusting the towering man's shirt, which was now torn down the middle of John's ridiculously broad back. "I think you can stop going to gym, man. It's over. You won."

John's grumbles were drowned out by the rest of the heroes and the bitter Russian curses from his tailor as the man went in search of another shirt.

* * *

"Welcome back, gentlemen," Anatoly greeted when they entered a darkened hallway somewhere in the bowels of the Argus facility. He took in their appearance and grinned. "And may I just say that you all are looking _much_ more presentable than last we spoke."

There were several uncomfortable shifts from everyone but Oliver who looked at ease, the excited glint in his eyes the only hint that he was anything but his usual stoic self. His hands were twitched at his sides in anticipation.

"Still don't see the point of that, by the way," Cisco mumbled to himself, still adjusting his outfit. He turned to Barry with a grimace. "Dude, if I'd known this was what you went through every time you put on the suit, I would have given you more wiggle room a _long_ time ago."

Dig snickered while Roy practically giggled.

"To business!" Anatoly clapped his hands and a low light flickered on behind him, illuminating a dangling bell in the depths of the hallway. "Your first challenge is to be the first to ring the bell. The only obstacles that you have to face will be each other. You can punch, kick, bite, headbutt, or whatever you think needs to be done in order to win."

Oliver's grin was feral.

"Soo, it's a race," Barry intoned, glee bleeding into his voice. "In that case, boys, I'll see you at the finish line!" He gave a few half-assed attempts at stretching and then settled into a runner's stance, flinching slightly when he felt the material of his pants refuse to give at all.

"I'm calling bullshit on this," Roy piped up, scowl on his face. "The two speedsters in the room have a distinctly unfair advantage."

Wally gave him the finger. "Suck it, bro!"

"Ah, yes, the metahuman conundrum." Anatoly snapped his fingers and, though nothing visibly changed, a dull hum filled the air. "Easily solved. I believe you are familiar with meta-dampeners, yes? Well, we had Mr. Diggle's lovely wife outfit this particular hallway with said technology in order to keep things fair. So, no powers." He gave them another smirk. "When the gun fires, you may begin."

Cisco huffed, crossing his arms. "Well there goes any chance _I_ had."

"Dude, you _never_ had a chance," Roy snorted, cracking first his knuckles and then his neck.

Barry, forgoing his starting position considering the latest revelation, blinked. "Wait, _gun_?"

 _BANG_!

* * *

Ten minutes later, out in the jungle, the skeleton of a plane the backdrop for the next challenge. The humidity once again made itself known but now, thanks to their new attire, it left them dripping in sweat.

"Damn, that was fun," Oliver said with a toothy grin, still soaring after his absolute victory over the others. "We _have_ to do that again!"

"Barry, I think you've created a monster," John sighed, taking in his leader's exuberance.

"WHAT?!"

Wally shook his head and patted the older speedster on the back. "You might just want to wait this one out, Dig. His ears are still ringing from earlier."

"MAWP! MMMAWP!" Barry yelled, a hand at his ear in an attempt to regain his hearing. "MAWP!"

Cisco scowled at the overly-loud CSI. "I don't understand how you can have super-healing and _still_ not be ready to go yet, dude. Just…just stop, bro, you're embarrassing me."

Barry looked at him, staring intently as Cisco's lips moved and arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"WHAT?!"

Anatoly appeared from nowhere, his visage impeccable and looking for all the world as if the heat didn't bother him in the slightest.

"That was certainly an entertaining spectacle, my friends. It seems you haven't lost your edge these last few years, Oliver. Most impressive."

"Says you," grumbled Roy, a massive shiner surrounding his eye which he periodically poked at, flinching each time he did. " _You_ didn't take a punch to the _fucking_ face."

Glancing at the grimacing man, the Russian nodded. "That's fair. Still, not my problem. Who knows, maybe you'll get your revenge during the next challenge, yes?" He lifted a hand and gestured to a couple of his men who stepped into the clearing with bows and quivers.

Empty quivers.

"I can't help but notice," Oliver started with a curious look at his long-time ally. "That there is a significant lack of _arrows_ in those quivers."

"You always were observant, Oliver. In order to get ahead in this game, you will have to _find_ the arrows that have been scattered across the island. The first one to 'tag' everyone else will be declared the winner _and_ ," he pressed before three angry metas could speak. "Powers are allowed for this round."

Cisco sagged in relief and took one of the compound bows. "Oh, thank _fuck_! I was afraid I'd have to walk everywhere." He lifted the bow, mimicking what he'd seen every time one of the other archers put the tool to use. He grabbed the string and pulled, frowning when there was absolutely no give. "What in the…" Adjusting his grip, he tried again and failed. "I…think there's something wrong with this bow. I'll just grab another one and…"

He traded bows, set up, pulled.

Nothing.

"Having trouble there, Vibe?" Roy teased, satisfied smirk his face.

"…I fucking hate you, Harper."

"MAWP!"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow_!"

"Would you please stop crying, Wally?" Oliver sighed as Barry phased the arrow out of his fellow speedster's left ass cheek, carefully avoiding any actual physical contact. "It's getting annoying."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I – _ow_ , dammit Barry! – I didn't realize your temperament was more important than the guy you _shot in the ass_! You dick!"

Oliver shot him a flat, unimpressed stare. "You and Barry teamed up and shot me in the back, but you don't see _me_ complaining, do you? Besides, it's not my fault you idiots can't aim for shit."

Roy chortled, tucking his remaining arrows back into the quiver on his back. He met Dig's gaze over Oliver's head and snorted again when the bigger man rolled his eyes. "The wounds are superficial – I'm actually surprised their arrows hit you at all, Oliver, crappy as their marksmanship is."

"Call it what it is, John: luck. It was sheer, dumb luck that saw them succeed in tagging me while I was distracted trying to get Roy."

"This was _karma_ , Oliver, plain and simple. A speedster never forgets!" Oliver grunted and twitched when he felt Barry, and by extension the arrow, start to vibrate. "We do, however, understand that not everyone heals as fast as we do, hence the assist."

"We're also horribly, _horribly_ terrified of your wife and what she would do to us if you were damaged in any way going into your wedding," Wally admitted, rubbing his rapidly healing posterior. "Though you didn't have to be a dick and nail me in the ass, man."

"Phrasing," Cisco offered, wrapping up a sizeable nick on his arm. " _I_ appreciate the fact that the only one you really tagged was Wally."

Oliver shrugged. "I wasn't _trying_ to maim anyone."

"This time," Barry amended helpfully.

" _Next_ time, however, I won't show any mercy. _Especially_ to speedster's whose names end in 'y.'"

Clapping drew their attention as Anatoly emerged from the thick foliage in front of them, startling everyone with his silent approach. "Good, you are all patched up and ready for the final challenge! Infiltration! I think, since it is going to be his big day, Oliver should be the first to attempt this feat." He turned to the rest of them. "Gentlemen, here are your blindfolds and high-velocity paintball guns."

"God _dammit_ , Anatoly!"

* * *

"I just don't understand how you got through without _any_ of us hearing you!" Barry pouted and nursed his head where a paint splatter decorated almost the entirety of the back of his skull. "It doesn't make any sense! Kara told me that after Dig, you have the heaviest footsteps on Team Arrow."

Oliver smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "That's because I want you all to know I'm there. If I didn't…well, let's just say I'd be the last thing you never see."

"Oh my God, the douche-o-meter just blew through the roof!" Cisco laughed, immediately regretting it when as his bruised ribs protested. He wrapped both arms around his paint-riddled torso, suit ruined beyond repair, and moaned. "Ah! My poor ribs! Damn you, Oliver Queen!"

"Not my fault you're as quiet a cat in heat," the archer scoffed, arms behind his head as he leaned back against the wall. "I knew where you were the moment you stepped into that room."

Cisco's eye twitched. "You held that thing on me for ten seconds!"

"Needed to make sure I got you."

"I was three feet from you!"

Roy stepped between the two, putting a hand on the meta's shoulder. "Okay, let's calm down, yeah? It was just a game. Let's look at the bright side: we made it through the whole day and no one died! That's got to count for something with the Bratva involved, right? Huh? _Huh_?"

"I need a drink," Dig sighed, his shoulders sagging in relief.

"Hear, hear!" Wally cried, shaking out his neon green covered leg. "But, you know, with speedster alcohol. And a _lot_ of it."

"This man speaketh with wisdom beyondeth his years! Maybe I can drown the pain in a ceaseless torrent of booze and fried food," Cisco seconded, pointing at Wally with a glint in his eye.

Barry brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. "Well, the least we can do is wait for Anatoly to see us off. I know for a fact that –"

"Barry," Oliver started his voice low but gaze fixed on his wrist where a blinking light managed to break through the dried paint. "What's that?"

"Huh? What are you…uh oh," the speedster cursed when he saw his watch lighting up frantically. "Oh no. I am in _soo_ much trouble."

Oliver stared. "…Why?"

"Dude, is that the signal watch Winn made you to use in case of emergencies?" Cisco asked, incredulous.

"Maybe."

"Why are you freaking out?" Roy wondered, arms crossed.

Barry squirmed, uncomfortable under the group's stares. "I…may have forgotten to tell Kara what _exactly_ the bachelor party entailed and she may or may not be on her way here under the mistaken impression that I'm in danger."

 _BOOM!_

Concrete and metal screeched in protest before exploding around them as Kara Danvers crashed through every single layer of earth and manmade building, bedecked in her customary red and blue, looking pissed as all hell.

"BARRY ALLEN! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Oh shit…"

"Uh…Kara?" Cisco asked, tone uncertain. He wasn't quite sure how the angry Kryptonian was going to react to his question, but he had to ask.

"WHAT?!"

"Is…is that necklace made of…penises?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Cool."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! This idea came from binge-watching** _ **New Girl**_ **during the lull between episodes of** _ **Arrow**_ **. Another influence came from the Corridor Crew channel on YouTube and their Nerf Tower Defense video.**

 **I felt it was about time Oliver had a little fun at everyone** _ **else's**_ **expense since I'm normally trying to beat the broody out of the man. Plus, Oliver** _ **would**_ **be the one completely stoked about the situation once any potential threats were taken care of.**

 **Anyway, if you liked it, leave a review. If you didn't, leave a review. If, for some reason, this was the first chapter of this patch-work quilt of a story you read, go back and read the others, then leave a review!**


	20. Death of a Bachelorette Party

**A/N: Credit goes to CallMeMiles for wondering what exactly the ladies were up to during the last chapter. This one was, inadvertently, built off Kara's appearance at the end of last chapter and the addition of a certain necklace to her wardrobe.**

 **Shout out to all those who reviewed last chapter, favorited, and followed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the scenarios that our favorite heroes/vigilantes/miscreants get up to, and even those are inspired by real life situations...mostly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Death of a Bachelor(ette) Party**

"Okay ladies!" Kara shouted over the music, her voice just managing to carry over the driving bass and excited screams of countless inhabitants of the club. Her arms were laden with a multitude of drinks that ranged the entire color spectrum. "The third round of the last night of Nyssa's bachelorette life is served!"

As one, the table cheered, Sara and Alex throwing in catcalls.

"Ooh, you'd better enjoy your last night of freedom, girl," Sara laughed, wrapping an arm around Nyssa's shoulder and giving a squeeze. "This time tomorrow, you're going to be carrying Ollie's ass for the rest of your life!"

Kara scoffed as she passed out drinks. "I think that's a little harsh, Sara. Oliver's gotten so much better in the last few years. He can help her carry his ass now!"

That brought a chuckle from the woman of the hour, her normally stoic face yielding a genuine, happy smile. She could count on one hand the times she felt comfortable enough in a crowd to show emotion, and all of them involved this group of women with the occasional addition of their male teammates.

"I will admit he has improved by leaps and bounds since my arrival."

"Don't go taking all the credit for that, Miss Priss," Thea teased, taking a sip of her virgin margarita and groaning at the lack of alcohol. She shrugged off her displeasure and continued. "I know for a _fact_ that I played a role in helping my idiot brother be 'not broody.'"

Alex snorted into her beer. "Hi Pot. Meet Kettle."

"You got something to say to me, _Older_ Danvers?" Thea shot back, gleefully emphasizing the adjective.

"Maybe I do, _Midget_ Queen."

"O _-kay_! That's enough of that," Kara jumped in before her sister and Thea could really get going. She'd never been able to explain the intermittent spontaneous animosity between the two; both women were tooth-achingly sweet to everyone – outdone only by Kara – but seemed to _love_ antagonizing each other. The weirdest thing was, the next second, they would act like it'd never happened and be all buddy-buddy.

The Kryptonian went to speak when Sara, much to Ava's annoyance, downed both her own and her girlfriend's shots in the blink of an eye, prompting a dangerous looking scowl from the Time Bureau assistant director.

Thinking quickly, she reached into her bag of party goodies and grinned when she found what she was looking for. She threw a bag at each woman seated at the table. "Here. Eat some gummy penises and calm your tits!"

"Ow," Ava deadpanned, eye twitching as the bag of phallic gelatin sweets hit her in the face.

Thea snorted and burst into a fit of laughter. "Damn, Ava! I bet that's the first time you've ever had a dick in your face!"

Sara choked on the gummy in her mouth, thumping her chest as she tried to clear the candy and laugh at the same time.

"Thea!" Kara gasped, catching a giggling Caitlin's arm before the doctor could dive under the table after her fallen bag of gummies. At the brunette's pout, she produced another packet, got an excited squeal, then turned back to the instigator. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well she's not exactly wrong, is she?" Alex laughed, her bottle tilting dangerously as the amber liquid threatened to spill. "And now her girlfriend is choking on one!"

Danvers and Queen high-fived then dissolved into snickers, pulling a handfuls of the sugar laced treats from a bag they now seemed to be sharing.

Kara looked at Nyssa and saw the amused grin on her face and decided to let it slide.

Through the entire exchange, Sara had been unable to dislodge the blockage in her throat and was starting to turn blue. Alarmed, Kara went to assist her fellow blonde when Caitlin stood up abruptly, eyes shining.

And a half-eaten penis dangling from her mouth.

"I'll save you, Sara Lance!" the doctor exclaimed, only running into the table twice before she managed to work her way around the object. She set up behind the vigilante turned Time Captain and wrapped her arms around Sara's middle, hand resting just above her belly button. Psyching herself up, Caitlin swallowed the gummy and then whispered in the Canary's ear. "It's okay; I know the Heim… _hic_ …Heimli… _hic._ I know the Hei… _hic_."

Her face scrunched up in concentration and Kara thought she was about to throw up. After a beat, the drunken doctor belched, loud and long, right into Sara's ear. Ten seconds later, she smiled again and finished her reassurances. "I can get that cock out of your mouth!"

Alex and Thea only kept from falling over by holding onto each other, tears streaming down their faces as they lost themselves in fits of laughter.

Ava was fighting a losing battle with her own case of the guffaws, never having heard Caitlin use such crude language so blatantly.

Caitlin pumped once.

Twice.

On the third attempt, Sara hacked from deep in her throat and, like a bird being set free, the gummy soared majestically through the air, seeming to move in slow motion, and landed with an audible splat.

Right between Nyssa's eyes.

A heavy, tense silence fell over the group as they waited for the ex-assassin's reaction. Nyssa gazed at each of them in turn, stare flat and eyes hard, her expression unreadable. It was a toss-up whether her response would be of a cataclysmic nature. Finally, she spoke.

"Well… _now_ it's a party."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief once the sounds of the club faded away.

She'd learned a long time ago how to filter out the unnecessary and painful sounds, but she didn't exactly make a habit of clubbing, so the last three hours had been a hell of a test.

Not to mention dealing with four drunken, deadly vigilantes/agents, one concernedly envious pregnant woman unafraid to slander her husband – loudly – for all to hear due to her not being able to drink, and a _smashed_ Caitlin Snow.

No wonder Barry told her to keep an eye on the good doctor before she'd left.

Currently, Caitlin was running in circles around Nyssa who was giggling – _giggling_! – uncontrollably at the younger woman's antics, while the brunette meta used her powers to create a flurry that hung-over Nyssa's head.

She was also belting _Let It Go_ off key and at the top of her lungs.

"HERE I STAND.. _hic_ …CAN'T HOLD THE COLD… _hic_ …!"

With the wrong words.

"DON'T CARE W-WHAT STORMS SAY… _hic_ …," arms aloft as she drew to her climactic finish, Caitlin took a deep breath then practically screeched. "DOORS NEVER BOTHERED ME ANY-ANYWAY!"

Her performance received raucous applause from all except Kara and Thea, the latter of whom remained in a soured mood as she continued growling curses at Roy.

"Stupid, self-serving, limp-dicked bastard!" the youngest Queen bit out, fist clenched around her fifth virgin margarita. "He couldn't just use a fucking condom like a normal person, no! He has to rush in there, unprotected, and get carried away! 'Oh, come on, Thee! Don't you want to really _feel_ connected?'" She scoffed doing a horrible impression of Arsenal. "Last fucking time I listen to him when he's thinking with his dick!"

"Did she say dick?" Alex asked, scandalized in her inebriated state. She got right up in Thea's face. "Did you say dick?"

"The _fuck's_ it to you?!"

Alex narrowed her eyes, examining the younger woman who'd stepped into her bubble. They faced-off for a long minute, neither speaking a word which had Kara resigning herself to defusing yet _another_ fight, when her sister's hard-ass façade broke and she grinned.

"Dick's a funny word! And a funny name!" Another thought occurred to her and she stifled a snort in her hands. " _And_ they're super funny _looking_!"

That drew another round of laughter from the girls as they stumbled down the sidewalk. Thankfully, Kara's watch hadn't wavered, so she was able to snag Sara's arm and pull her _out_ of the way of an incoming car and into her chest, the driver furiously honking their horn as they sped past.

"You see, Super Hottie," Sara said from her spot buried in Kara's bosom, shit-eating grin unmistakable. "I _knew_ you wanted to have a go with the White Canary! Hey, Aves! Kara wants to have a threesome! You down?"

Kara threw her head back and looked to the sky. "Oh, sweet Rao, give me strength…"

"Trust me, gorgeous, you're going to _need_ it."

"Give me the strength _not_ to kill my friends!" The Kryptonian quickly amended, an exasperated eye roll sent heavenward along with her prayer. She squeaked when a hand squeezed her ass. "Sara Lance, I swear if you don't get your hands off me…!"

Nyssa's body was shaking from laughter and she had to stop to sit down so she didn't collapse in an undignified heap.

"Are you gonna punish her, Kara?" Ava teased, stepping toward both blondes with a decidedly sensual sway to her hips. She pressed herself up tight to the alien's back and wrapped her arms around both shorter women, breath warm as she whispered into Kara's ear. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Super Girl."

Well she hadn't seen _that_ coming.

"No, no, _no_! T-this is n-not happening!" Though her words were stuttered, Kara's movements were sure as she used her super speed to escape the blonde Time sandwich. Looking back, she realized she'd only _just_ dodged both women's lips, though neither seemed miffed she was no longer present, content to make out with each other in a steadily growing display of heated passion. "But now _that_ is. Oh, why do I always have to be dee-dee?"

Caitlin, who'd taken a seat next to Nyssa before proceeding to lie down on the unforgiving pavement, blew a raspberry at the superhero. "'Cause it's the closest to big boobs you'll ever be!"

Kara staggered back, eyes wide and a flabbergasted look on her face. "Caitlin _Snow_!"

"Hey, I got a fix for you boob problem, K.D.," Thea said, swallowing another handful of gummies. "You just gotta get the Scarlet Speedster to knock you up, you know? Put a super-bun in the oven! Can't take more than, what, half a second?"

In that moment, Kara had never felt more grateful that all of her friends were otherwise occupied as she blushed down to the roots of her hair, ears burning, and her eyes looking anywhere but the bachelorette party. She didn't say a word, hoping – praying – that the topic changed before anyone noticed her shift in behavior.

"I need another drink," Alex declared suddenly, causing Kara to jump. "I can feel my buzz dropping off."

Nyssa turned sharply to look at Kara and her eyes widened.

Panic surged through the blonde alien who was sure she'd been found out. How was she going to talk her way out of this one? All the girls were smart, but no one could call her out on her lies quite like the former Ra's could.

"Kara," the blonde swallowed when Nyss'a eyes narrowed further, her stomach a bundle of nerves waiting to explode. A moment of silence passed between them and Kara was sure her best friend was trying to speak to her telepathically, so focused was the other woman's gaze. She opened her mouth and Kara winced; truths were surely going to be revealed.

"There's food and drink at the loft!"

Kara's hysterical laughter was enough to startle both blonde time travelers out of their fierce lip-lock.

* * *

Eventually, an exhausted Kara managed to herd the drunken party into the mayoral SUV Quentin had been kind enough to procure them. He'd laughed at her perplexed look and told her she'd thank him at the end of the night when she didn't have to carry all six of her companions and could keep them corralled in one spot.

It had been a godsend.

In the time it had taken to make the short walk to their parked vehicle, Kara had prevented the following:

Another attempt by Sara to jump in front of a moving car, her war-cry of 'For Beebo!' echoing down the busy street and brandishing her bo-staff. Where Sara had hidden said staff still baffled the Kryptonian's mind as her outfit didn't leave _anything_ to the imagination.

Ava's slurred declaration that she would save Sara from the pirates – in this case Kara, who now had a firm hold on the blonde – and the subsequent stumbling assault that resulted in the deputy director falling face first into the pavement. The scratches she now sported on the left side of her face would no doubt sting for the next few days.

Caitlin and Nyssa's live-action rendition of _Frozen_ which included the former's mind-bending rendition of several songs, the latter's valiant attempt to save the musical numbers, and saw _both_ women attempting to scale several of the buildings they passed. Kara barely managed to catch the falling assassin from a six-story drop – courtesy of Caitlin's ice staircase – and melt away the spontaneous snowy manifestations before too many people noticed.

Yet _another_ fight between Alex and Thea that, from what the super heroine could deduce, was about the proper application of force needed to break a penis – more specifically _Roy's_ penis – to prevent the chance of Thea ever getting pregnant again. Sensing a way to get the elder Danvers in a sticky situation, Thea whispered into her ear. A moment later, Alex snatched an unsuspecting man away from his girlfriend and attempted to reveal him to the world. Amid terrified shrieks from the girlfriend, Thea's maniacal laughter, the sounds of Nyssa and Caitlin ravenously scarfing down gummies, and Sara and Ava's second make-out session of their street-side jaunt – renewed with a disturbingly fierce intensity – Kara only _just_ succeeded in stuffing them all into their black SUV before the police arrived, red and blue lighting up the street.

Not for the first time that night, the blonde Kryptonian heaved a heavy sigh, mind wondering to her wayward speedster. She hoped, with Oliver's preference to isolate and brood, that her beau was having an easier time keeping the guys contained to their loft in Central City.

Five minutes, and a rather risqué drunken chorus of _For the Dancing and the Dreaming_ , they pulled into the parking garage for Oliver and Nyssa's complex. Kara had been hoping the drive would've killed some of the group's buzz, but after she put the car in park and looked back, she groaned upon seeing they'd discovered the mini bottles of vodka that she'd packed in her bag.

That had been an error in judgment.

Kara winced when she realized the steering wheel had deformed under her white-knuckled grip. She tried to twist it back into place, gave it up as a bad job, then proceeded to smack her head into the object.

After successfully turning the circle of vinyl and hard plastic into a v-shaped shadow of its former self, she climbed out of the vehicle and moved to open the rest of the doors, starting with Thea's.

"You okay there, Kara?" the pregnant woman asked with a cheeky grin on her lips. "You're looking a little ruffled."

"You know you are part of the problem tonight, right?" Kara sassed back, offering her arm to help Thea down. "You could've been helping me deal with the Drunken Bandits, but instead you were more concerned with instigating arguments with Alex!"

Chuckling, the youngest Queen shrugged off the indignant tone. "What can I say? Your sister is a _riot_ when she's all riled up! Not to mention she's drop dead gorgeous in that outfit!" She shuddered, tongue running over suddenly dry lips. "I consider myself a fashionista, but I did _not_ know that jeans could look _that_ good on a woman. You think she'd be up for a little hanky-panky?"

Kara choked, breaking into a coughing fit at the blunt question. "I-I…I don't…what?!"

"Yeah, I totally think she'd be down. Of course, we'd have to get Caitlin in there too, you know? I've always had a thing for Caitlin."

"Barry's mentioned the letters…"

Thea let out a decidedly perverted giggle. "You know she still blushes whenever we're alone for too long? Don't get me wrong, I love Roy – filthy, impregnating, oops-I-forgot-the-condom-but-it's-okay-because-I-love-you-3000 prick that he is – but, sometimes? Sometimes there's an itch only a woman can scratch."

"La, la, la, la, _la_!" Kara sang, hands coming up to cover his ears as she walked around to the other side where all the drunks were congregated. "I'm not listening!"

When she pulled the door open, it was a waterfall of flailing limbs and startled squeals before, inevitably, ending up in a pile of bodies and hysterical, drunken laughter.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Kara began picking the girls off the floor one by one.

* * *

Finally – _finally_ – Kara got everyone into the loft.

It hadn't been an easy trek upstairs by _any_ stretch of the imagination: there had been an incident involving Sara, a curious old woman, and an errant flying penis gummy that nearly resulted in the old woman having a heart attack when said gummy slapped her across the face (a missed assault intended for Caitlin on Sara's part). Thankfully, Kara smoothed things over with a dazzling smile, gentle words, and the promise that they would keep the noise to a minimum.

She may also have abused the fact that Thea was pregnant to cover their asses should things get even further out of hand later in the evening.

Now, the slightly sobering women were scouring the Queen/Raatko apartment high and low for alcohol and munchies.

"Dammit, Nyssa! Where the hell is the food?!" Thea barked at her almost sister-in-law. "I need sustenance!"

Nyssa hummed happily to herself, head on Caitlin's shoulder, and gave a serene smile. "Hmm…fridge. Second shelf."

Thea shifted things around, rooting through the admittedly scarce food selection in the refrigerator, her movement growing more and more aggravated as her search proved futile. "I don't see any…" Then, she stilled, her body going rigid.

A low growl worked its way up from deep in her chest.

Spinning on her heel, Thea turned furious eyes onto a now giggling Nyssa, brandishing a large stalk of broccoli in one hand and a bag of kale in the other. "This? This isn't _food_! This is _rabbit_ food! What happened to all the _normal_ food?!"

Giggling, Nyssa accepted the shot of Fireball whiskey Sara offered, threw it back, and then shrugged unapologetically. "What's the point of having food if Oliver and I won't be here for two weeks? Everything is just gonna go bad."

Seeing the beginnings of Thea's temper, Kara addressed the room. "I'm ordering pizza! Who wants what?"

In the blink of an eye, the situation defused itself.

"Pepperoni!"

"Sausage and mushroom!"

"Buffalo chicken!"

"Cheese, cheese, cheese please!"

"Supreme!"

"Anchovies, broccoli, and feta for the pregnant woman!"

Kara raised an eyebrow at that last one. "You realize you almost started a fight with the woman of the night over only having 'rabbit food' only to turn around and order it on your pizza, right?"

"Shut up, I'm pregnant," Thea declared with a sniff, pompous expression set firmly in place. "Besides, you just implied she was a hooker."

A grin on her face, Kara dialed the number to her and Barry's favorite pizza place in town and had to laugh at the good-natured sigh of frustration on the other end when the hostess heard the order and realized just who was calling.

" _Kara Danvers. You and Barry trying to make another run at your record? I think the count still sits at 10 pies in one night."_

"Hey, Trish," the blonde greeted sheepishly. "No Barry tonight. This time it's a bunch of drunk women leaning closer and closer to hangry with a side of penis envy." She let her words hang as, across the room, Alex, Ava, and Sara were arguing vigorously over who's gummy was biggest.

A chuckle from the other end of the line. _"Bachelorette party, huh? I can send our most attractive delivery boy. Barry never has to know."_

Kara snorted. "So long as he leaves his clothes on, I don't think you'll hear too much protest from any of these crazies. Though to be fair, you'd probably have just as much luck sending a woman – I've found out a couple of things tonight I don't think I'll ever be able to reconcile."

" _Alcohol is a wonderful thing, huh?"_

Both women laughed.

" _What'll it be, Kara?"_

Hanging up the phone a few minutes later, Kara squeaked when she was tugged roughly over to the living area and then shoved onto the couch in between Nyssa, who immediately cuddled into her side, and Alex, who cuddled into her sister's _other_ side. On any other occasion, Kara would've found the actions of two of the hardest women she'd ever known to be adorable. Tonight, however, she sensed ulterior motives.

Her senses were proven correct a moment later.

"Kara, play 'Never Have I Ever' with us!" Alex begged, doing her best imitation of the blonde's patented puppy dog eyes. "We didn't really get to do much at the club because _some_ people can't handle their liquor." She eyed the tittering Caitlin with a hint of disdain that faded as fast as it came. "Plus, Nyssa's never played before and she really _wants_ to!"

"Yes, let's play the game, _please_ , Kara!" The emphatic nuzzle her best friend gave her, coupled with her own pleading look finally broke the Kryptonian's resolve.

Sighing, Kara yielded. "Fine."

"But since you can't get drunk, you have to add a penis to this," Nyssa held out a makeshift necklace comprised of what looked to be shoelaces and dental floss and yet another bag of gummies. "Every time you'd take a shot!"

Not for the first time that night, Kara felt a headache coming on.

* * *

"Never have I ever been caught doing the nasty in my own home!"

Kara glared pointedly at Nyssa's self-satisfied smirk wishing with every fiber of her being that she didn't love the woman so much so she could slap her. It hadn't been ten minutes and she'd already had to attach seven penises to her necklace. She was pretty sure if she were human, she'd be well passed intoxicated and on her way to alcohol poisoning. She wasn't completely sure she'd object to that reality at this point, seeing as how every declaration had outed an embarrassing secret.

She was convinced the girls were targeting her.

Reluctance in her every move, Kara pulled another gummy from the bag in front of her and, with a huff, tied one of the stray strands of floss around the shaft.

There was a unified squeal from the rest of the women upon Kara's admittance making the alien wince at the ear-splitting frequency.

"Ms. I-can-do-no-wrong caught in the midst of a naughty, carnal embrace?!" Sara exclaimed as soon as she'd knocked back her own shot. "How many is that in a row, Kara? Who knew you were such a dirty, dirty girl!"

Blushing beat red and trying to figure out how best to avoid the questions and accusations that were now being shouted by each of the drunken women – and a hysterical Thea who was in tears from laughing so hard – Kara prayed for a distraction. _Anything_ that would take the attention of the heathens off her.

 _ ***Knock, knock, knock***_

"Sweet, merciful Rao! _Thank_ you," Kara cried in relief, shooting to her feet. "Girls! The pizza's here!"

Pavlov would have been proud at the reaction time of the room, especially considering the inebriated state of the majority of its occupants. Clambering over one another, thumps and thuds were only a few of the sounds that filled the air along with several choice swear words and curses.

All in all, by the time the sober superheroine reached the door, Thea was the only one in an upright position while the rest were a pile of tangled limbs.

With a roll of her eyes, Kara opened the door and gave the delivery man – who was only _slightly_ struggling to set down the multiple carriers – a bright smile, her nose filling with the wonderful mixed scents of multiple different toppings, sauces, and dough. Barry often lamented the fact that his nose was nowhere near as powerful as hers, especially when it came to anything food related. Even more so when it was food he loved.

And the Scarlet Speedster _loved_ pizza.

"Hi there! I've got a delivery for Kara Danvers."

"You found the right girl!" Kara responded, eyes glittering as the man set about removing boxes two at a time. She grabbed the first two and took a deep, mind-shattering sniff of her favorite pie. "Come to mama! Ooh, I have been _waiting_ for you, sweetie. Yes, I have! Just give me a –"

A sharp, painful ringing lanced through her head causing Kara to stumble. She hissed, managing to adjust her wavering grip before her pies could slip through her fingers.

"Kara?" Thea asked, earlier humor gone. "What's wrong?"

"Barry's watch…he activated it."

Thea felt her stomach fall at the Kryptonian's revelation, a hundred different scenarios flashing though her mind. "Go."

In a blink of an eye, the only evidence Kara had ever been there was the pile of clothes on the floor and a pizza man who, to his credit, only stared at the empty spot in front of him for a second before turning to the room at large.

"That'll be $153.75."

Nyssa, doing her best to keep her normally regal bearing even as she crawled out of the now giggling heap of women, gave the delivery man a hard, even stare. Everyone in the room held their breath as the former assassin scrutinized every inch of the only obstacle between them and their food. After a long, drawn out moment she spoke.

"Do you take penis gummies?"

* * *

 **A/N: I really think the girls would get up to a more stereotypical bachelorette party, hence the course of events. Plus, Maid of Honor Kara trying to keep everyone else from getting into trouble and Pregnant Thea causing mischief? I can _totally_ see that happening. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think by dropping a review! I always look forward to hearing feedback!**


	21. Ringtones

**A/N: This one has been on my mind for a while: the origin of Kara's ringtone as revealed in the previous chapter, _Repercussions._ It was a lot of fun to write and I hope it's a lot of fun to read! **

**Shout outs to those of you who follow/favorited/reviewed after last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: No full songs are used in this chapter, but the lyrics that are belong to their respective artists. DC characters, of course, belong to DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Ringtones**

Thunder boomed outside Barry's loft and rain pelted the windows relentlessly as the speedster in question stared sadly out at the torrential downpour. With a sigh, he rubbed at the back of his head and tried to swallow the disappointment. He and Kara had planned to have a picnic to celebrate their five-month anniversary and they'd both _really_ been looking forward to taking the day. Thanks to Team Arrow's presence in town – a personal favor Barry had called in – they didn't have to worry about crime and could just focus on spending time together.

Often, it was near impossible to find down time in their schedules. Add to that they lived on separate earths and the time they could _actually_ spend with each other was _very_ rare.

Getting rained out sucked.

"Barry, _please_ tell me that's not rain I'm hearing." Kara's voice came from his bathroom where the blonde had just finished a shower. There was a rush of wind from behind the closed door and a second later, she stepped out, casually drying her hair with a ridiculously fluffy blue towel.

Barry paused as he recalled the event that led to the Kryptonian all but gifting herself the bathroom implement – with his money.

He wasn't going to live that one down any time soon.

Barry shook his head as he came out of his reverie and gave Kara a sad smile. "Looks like we got skunked again."

"Aww, I really wanted to go out and enjoy the sun!" Kara pouted, tossing the towel into the hamper by the bathroom door. "Wasn't it just clear skies and sun in the forecast?"

"Yeah. But, according to the news, there's a Flash Flood warning in effect until midnight for three whole counties besides ours. It's looking like this is just the beginning." Seeing her crestfallen expression, Barry walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Come on, we can still have fun here. We've got the food ready to go, the internet is still working, and there's another _Harry Potter_ marathon on."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Ugh, didn't they just have one last weekend? I love the franchise and all, but there _is_ such a thing as over-saturation!"

Laughing, Barry pulled the blonde closer to his chest and kissed her forehead. "Easy there, She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Beholden-To-The-Altar-Of-Potter. We can put something else on. How do you feel about browsing _Netflix_ mindlessly until something catches your interest?"

"I actually _value_ the time I spend with you, babe. I'd rather not waste it looking for something I've probably already watched," Kara said not bothering to hide her amusement. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, moaning when he reciprocated and pulled her closer.

Two loud growls startled them apart and they sent accusing stares at first their own stomachs and then each other's when two follow-up growls came seconds later.

Barry smirked. "Is it safe to assume food first?"

"Yes, please."

Once they were well into their meal – an assortment of fried food, pizza, pot-stickers, and desserts – a thought struck Barry mid-chew and he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, shooting up from his spot on the floor. He ran – at normal speed, mindful of the ridiculous amounts of loose wrappers, bags and food – over to the island countertop and grabbed his laptop.

"What? Got what?" Kara questioned around a mouthful of pot-stickers, eyes bright with curiosity.

Flipping the computer open, Barry grinned seeing his browser ready to go. Typing in the web address faster than normal eyes could see, he turned to his girlfriend with mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"We've been talking for a while about finding each other's ringtones, right? But, with our day jobs and superhero shenanigans, we just haven't had the time." The speedster bounced excitedly in place before running back over to Kara, taking a seat by her side so she could see the screen as well. " _So_ …"

Kara gave him one of her mega-watt smiles as she cottoned on. "What better time to figure it out than during the monsoon currently wreaking havoc over the city?"

"E _xactly_! Hence, YouTube!" His grandiose gesture at the laptop drew a giggle from the enthusiastic Kryptonian. "Now, I figure we can make this a little more interesting by turning it into a competition of sorts."

"Go _on_."

Rubbing his hands together, Central City's best CSI giggled deviously. "We each get ten minutes to find the song that speaks to us about the other. No powers and no outside help. Fastest time wins."

"Hmm...what are the stakes?" Kara asked, finger tapping her chin as she thought through the rules of their impromptu competition.

"Winner gets dessert," Barry offered, knowing the threat against her favorite part of the meal would spur Kara into accepting.

"Oh, it is _on_ , Flash! I don't care if you _are_ the 'Fastest Man Alive.' I am going to _break_ you!" she declared, her competitiveness that normally carried them to victory on Game Nights – and subsequently gotten those particular gatherings banned from Barry's loft indefinitely by an irate super – blazing in her blue eyes with an intensity that both excited and frightened him.

Barry swallowed. "That…escalated quickly. Uhm…rock, paper, scissors for who goes first?"

In lieu of an answer, Kara's hands materialized in front of her, one flat with palm up, the other in a fist resting atop the first. A second later, Barry's followed. Staring into each other's eyes, they began chanting in unison.

"Rock, paper, scissors, _shoot_!"

"HA! Paper beats rock, babe!" Barry crowed in triumph. "So sorry!"

Scowling, the blonde clenched her fists. Her eyes lit up with heat as she caught her boyfriend's gaze. "Best two out of three."

He lost the next two.

"And justice has been served!" Kara cheered, her eyes twinkling madly. She stuck her tongue out at her speedster before swooping in to drop a kiss on his pouting lips, snagging the laptop from him in the process. With a practiced and delicate touch, her fingers brushed the keys as she took on a contemplative look, eyes squinting and tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. "Hmm…if I were the Flash, what would I want as my theme song?"

Kara looked at her boyfriend, head tilting sideways in thought. "Something subtle? Or maybe something more obvious…like…OH!"

"What?!" Barry asked, suddenly not feeling so good about his idea with the way her face lit up for an instant before her expression morphed into one of mischief so diabolic the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "B-Babe?"

She ignored him, typing her query into the search bar. When he tried to peek over her shoulder, Kara clicked her tongue. "Uh-uh, Mr. Allen! You sit there like a good boyfriend and wait for me to find the song, understand? Don't make me hold you down again!"

Barry pouted but fell quiet.

There was silence for a moment before a low hum could be heard, the sound reverberating oddly. Barry squinted as he tried to place the noise, glancing at Kara with a question in his eyes only to see the Kryptonian pointedly ignoring his gaze. Then…

" _Klytus, I'm bored. What plaything can you offer me today?"_

He blinked and cocked his head to the side, trying to recall where he'd heard that line before. A foggy memory at the back of his mind slowly came to the fore as another voice answered the initial question. It was only when the steady, throbbing bass started building that his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open.

" _Flash! Ah-Ah! Savior of the universe!"_

"NO!" He shouted in protest, reaching for the laptop while Kara fell onto her side in a fit of giggles. "No _way_ , Kara Danvers! You can't use that song! You'd basically be outing the Flash every time I called you! What happens when someone puts two and two together, huh?!"

Kara, struggling to speak through her laughter, rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Barry, you can't _actually_ be worried about that! That's a pretty big stretch. _Flash Gordon_ is a cult-classic and the music is catchy – the most people would think when hearing it is that I like the movie, not that the person calling me is the Flash."

"I…will, reluctantly, concede that point." He rolled his eyes while the superheroine swiped through her phone excitedly. "How do you even _know_ about that movie anyway? I can't imagine it was high up on the 'Essentials to Blending In' list Alex and the Danvers put together when you arrived."

His girlfriend shrugged. "It wasn't but I stumbled across it one day while cleaning out the attic with Alex. Jerimiah had stashed it there to keep it hidden from Eliza who'd threatened to throw it out because it was too campy. I was probably fourteen at the time and I hadn't seen any movies that involved aliens, or at least what humans imagined aliens were like, so I forced Alex to make popcorn and we watched it."

"And? What'd you think?"

"Oh, the campiest thing I've ever seen. But I absolutely loved the music! I mean, how does one _not_ love Queen?"

"Asking the _real_ questions."

Kara stuck her tongue out, tapped something on her phone, then shot him a teasing grin. "Call me."

"No."

" _Call_ me!"

" _No_!"

"Barry Allen, so help me Rao, if you don't call me right now, I'm going to meltdown the anklet that Cisco and Harry gave me, reforge into a red-sun _dagger_ , and castrate you! CALL ME!"

His phone suddenly appeared in a blur in the silence that followed, the only sound that could be heard was the automated ringing as the speedster's device attempted to connect with Kara's.

"Did you _call_ me?"

It was asked with a sickeningly sweet tone that nearly had Barry speeding off to find a hiding spot that could keep him hidden from a Kryptonian. "I—"

" _Flash! Ah-Ah! Savior of the universe!"_

"Yay!"

" _Flash! Ah-Ah! He'll save every one of us!"_

Barry let out a shaky sigh of relief at Kara's excited exclamation, and then chuckled at the enraptured smile she gave him. "I love you, babe, but sometimes you scare the absolute shit out of me."

"As it should be." She leaned forward and kissed him firmly. "I love you too."

"Okay, crazy alien woman who happens to be my girlfriend, my turn!" He thought for a moment, trying to determine how he should go about searching for the perfect song. He turned to her with a raised brow. "What exactly did you search for?"

Kara looked at him like he was an idiot. "Flash."

"…Seriously?" She nodded. "That's it? That's all you typed? 'Flash?'"

"Mhm." Her eyes flicked over the abandoned dessert, knowing his own gaze would follow. "Boy, my chocolate cream pie sure looks _delicious_!"

Barry scowled. "It ain't over until the fat lady sings, Girl of Steel. And in case you forgot, I'm the fastest man alive!"

"And yet I'm _still_ waiting for you to start."

Pursing his lips to keep himself from retorting – and giving Kara any more reason to taunt him – Barry decided to take a page out of the Kryptonian's book. With a smirk, he went to superspeed his query into the search bar but failed to see the blonde's hands moving to his sides.

He'd barely gotten through the first half of her moniker when Kara poked him just above his non-existent love handles. She'd been banking on the fact that he was ticklish and smiled when he yelped and leapt clear off the couch, barely managing to hold on to his laptop when he landed, hard, on the floor.

"Ooh, my butt! Kara!" He moaned again, rubbing at his now sore posterior. "That is _so_ not fair. I didn't try to sabotage _your_ turn! Ow…that's gonna bruise."

Kara snorted and rolled her eyes before hauling him up and into her lap, laughing again at his indignant squawk. "Aw, don't be such a big baby, Flash. You know it'll be gone in a half hour at the most." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him into her chest, burying her nose in his neck. "Mmm, then your butt will be perfect once more."

"Well, when you…put it that way," Barry groaned, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her skin on his. He grinned when her lips began to work their way toward his. "It's almost enough for me to forget that you're only doing this to distract me and win the right to dessert."

Giggling, Kara gently turned his face and captured his lips in a tender kiss. "Looks like you figured me out, Mr. Allen. There goes my career as a supervillain; I can't even pull one over on my boyfriend."

"Yeah, you'd make a pretty crappy evildoer, babe. In fact, I'd go out on a limb and say that there is _no_ version of you in the multi-verse that's evil. You're just too good." He kissed her again. "Now that you've sufficiently distracted me, let's see what I can find on—"

" _Super Girl flying through the atmosphere, touching down in Paris soon to be in Tangiers."_

Both supers stopped, staring at each other in shock.

"No way," Kara huffed. "There is no _way_ you found the perfect song by accident!"

" _It's a superhero's welcome when you finally come back down,_

" _But even when you land, I bet your feet don't touch the ground, Super Girl."_

Barry didn't bother to stop the smug smirk blossoming on his face. "What can I say? I'm just _that_ good." His phone was in his hand a millisecond later, thumbs blurring. "Now, _you_ call _me_."

"Please," Kara scoffed, grabbing her smartphone and dialing his number. "Unlike _you_ , dear one, I'm not embarrassed by my ringtone. I happen to really like the Gin Blossoms. Mostly because of this song, but I do enjoy the rest of their work as well."

"Sure," the CSI drawled watching his phone intently. He gasped when the screen lit up, Kara's smiling face filling the display, the caller ID flashing 'Boo' repeatedly.

Kara stared at the speedster. "Boo? Really?"

"Don't you judge me, woman!"

" _Super Girl flying through the atmosphere, touching down in Paris, soon to be in Tangiers…"_

Giggling, Kara hung up and set her phone aside, her arms snaking back around Barry's stomach. "You know, despite the miraculous happening with your song choice – which I will swear to my dying day was a _complete_ accident – I still think that I won our little competition. Which means…"

"That you won desert!" Barry moaned, burying his face in his hands.

Another light-hearted bout of laughter escaped the Kryptonian and, with barely a thought, she lifted off the couch into the air, hovering a good two feet above where they'd just been sitting. She pecked her boyfriend's cheek before carefully dropping him back to the sofa. Then, she floated over to the coffee table and set down right in front of the, by now, rather deflated chocolate cream pie.

"Come to mama!"

Barry watched with sad eyes as the blonde dug into the pie with overexaggerated relish, though he couldn't help but grin when she looked up at him after the first bite, a goofy smile on her face.

A dollop of the whipped topping had found its way onto her nose.

He snapped a photo, set it as his background, and replaced her current caller ID before she'd even finished chewing.

"Barry, what did you just do?" Kara glared, suspicion clear in her voice and on her face. Her fingers tapped the pie as she tried to discern just what he was up to.

"What? Me? Up to something?" Unfortunately for the CSI, he'd never been the best liar, even when it came to lies of the little white variety. Couple that with the decidedly unmanly squeak that'd slipped out before he could stop it, and Barry knew his best bet was to play it cute. " _No_! Why would you think that? Have I _ever_ conspired against you, beautiful?"

Both blonde eyebrows rose at his question. "Need I remind you of Vegas?"

Barry huffed a laugh at her narrowed-eyed expression. "In my defense, I only did that to save the casinos from _you_."

"Uh-huh." She stood and sat next to him on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder, taking another bite of pie.

"Besides, I wasn't the only one involved. Oliver and Nyssa played a major role in that whole debacle, if you'll remember."

"Mhm." Kara shifted ever so slightly.

"And we _all_ know that if we hadn't've left when we did, you would've gotten banned for life!"

"Definitely." Kara licked her lips, wiping any remnants of the dessert away.

Then she smashed the rest of the pie into Barry's unsuspecting face.

"AH! K-Kara, what in the…?! _What?!_ "

Whipped cream and chocolate pudding covered every inch of his face, his mouth hanging open in shock. Chocolate shavings and graham cracker crumbles clung at random to the slowly drooping clumps of the overly sweet concoction. All she could see of the face underneath was the green of his eyes which were blinking in protest of the foreign entity weighing them down.

She lifted her phone from behind her back and made a show of taking a photo.

"And that's a victory for Team Danvers!" She laughed and showed him what would now be his new ID on her phone.

"I…don't think I deserved this," Barry said gesturing at himself. "Not to mention that a real waste of pie!"

Kara giggled and gave him a warm smile that quickly morphed into a predatory grin. Slowly, sensually, she crawled the distance between them on the couch and straddled him, her hands running under and up his shirt. His shiver sent a wave of corresponding excitement through her own body as she ground her hips into his.

He gasped.

"Come now, Mr. Allen, you know me better than that!" Hungry blue eyes stared into the speedster's deep green orbs. Another thrill shot through her when she saw Barry's pupils shoot wide with arousal, no doubt looking exactly like her own. She leaned close so her lips hovered a hairsbreadth away from his ear, and gave a long, slow lick, greedily lapping at the remnants of drizzled chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Swallowing audibly, she spoke, her voice husky and filled with desire.

"I _never_ leave leftovers."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's another one down! Barry and Kara's songs just hit the nail on the head for me and I needed to have a scene where these two picked them out. There is a plan for a part two of this, though SuperFlash will be going after the rest of the gang in what, I hope, will be another ridiculous romp between our favorite couple.**

 **Anyway, here's hoping you all enjoyed the chapter! I always love to hear from you, so drop a review and let me know what you think!**


	22. Ringtones II

**A/N: Hello and welcome back ladies and gentlemen! This is a follow up to the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it because it was a lot of fun to write.**

 **Shout out to those of you who reviewed, followed, favorited I always love to hear your feedback and your support is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters, songs, and musicals referenced in this chapter do not belong to me. They belong to DC, their respective artists, and the writers who created them.**

 **Feel free to make your _Ringtones_ playlist when everything is said and done!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Ringtones II**

Finally sated, both in appetite and carnal desire, Barry and Kara were now in the middle of a heated debate.

"I refuse."

"Oh, come on, Barry, let's watch it!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dumb, Kara!"

"That's not the _point_! It's important for you to know the origin of your new ringtone!"

"But I've already seen it!"

"Liar. You've _heard_ of it. Big difference."

" _No_!"

"Please? For me?"

"Kara, stop it! Don't give me those puppy-dog eyes!"

"…."

"Must…not…give in…"

"…."

"…I'll pull it up."

"Yay! Thank you, sweetie!" She kissed his cheek and bounced into the kitchen, grabbing several bags of popcorn and shoving them all into the microwave. "I'll make the popcorn!"

"Babe," he called absently. "Don't put multiple bags in at once. They won't pop right if you do; we've had this discussion before!"

"Uh-huh!"

Shaking his head and chuckling ruefully, Barry did a quick search online to see what platforms were streaming _Flash Gordon_ , if any. The movie was old enough – and obscure enough – that there was a high probability no one would have it, which he was silently hoping would be the case.

Naturally, the first service he pulled up had it available for rent.

He huffed. "Dammit. Ten bucks?! That's highway robbery!"

"Don't be stingy, Barry Allen," came Kara's voice over the cacophony of pops. Looking back, he saw his girlfriend with her face pressed into the small door of the microwave, watching the spinning bags intently. "Rent the damn movie!"

"Yes dear."

As he was confirming his purchase, the shrill sound of one of the default ringtones on his phone startled him. Glancing down, he saw Oliver's scowling face looking back up at him and laughed. No matter how gruff and standoffish the Emerald Archer acted, Barry knew the former playboy was just a big softie. He'd never say such a thing out loud, of course, such blasphemy would undoubtedly reach Oliver's ears.

He did value his life after all.

"Would you please answer the phone! That ringing is killing my ears!"

"Sorry, sorry. Quick, babe, what instrument does Yo-Yo Ma play?" He picked the device up and swiped to accept the call, bringing it to his ear all the while grinning at Kara who snorted. "Cello?"

A muted _thunk_ from the kitchen signaled the Kryptonian had smacked her head into the microwave.

" _I don't know whether I'm more embarrassed at the fact that you answer your phone like that or the fact I know_ exactly _where you stole it from."_ Oliver's voice was slightly muffled, the heavy rain in the background making it hard to hear.

Barry rolled his eyes as he cued up the movie. "Admit it, Oliver, you love _Modern Family_. You're the Jay to my Phil!"

" _Please stop."_

"We could be so _awesome_ if you'd just get to know me!"

A heavy, defeated sigh.

"… _I hate you."_

"Love you too, best buddy!" Barry couldn't hold it together too much after that, breaking out into an unseemly chortle. Kara, privy to the whole exchange, similarly lost her battle with the giggles and was clutching onto the countertop to keep from falling. "So, what's up, EA?"

" _Don't call me that. I just wanted to let you know that we're packing it in for now. Trying to patrol in all this rain is getting ridiculous, not to mention we're all a little water-logged. Honestly, after the first couple of crooks were caught trying to_ swim _back to their getaway car, I think everyone's calling it a day. But we'll keep eyes and ears open just in case, so just…keep doing what you've been doing."_

Eyebrows raised, Barry stood and walked over to the window letting out a low whistle when he saw the flooded streets through the ceaseless downpour. "Damn, it is coming down _hard_. Your team okay?"

" _Nothing a few towels can't fix."_ A beat. _"Rumor has it you splurged on a_ whole _mess of new ones."_

"Shut up," Barry snapped through clenched teeth, ears burning red at the reminder of their previous encounter.

Oliver chuckled, no doubt smiling into the phone from whatever alley he'd ducked into. _"Trust me, Barry, that's the_ least _embarrassing situation I could've walked in on."_

"Basing it off your own shenanigans?"

" _What are you? Fifty? Nobody says shenanigans!"_

"Meh, we all have our quirks."

" _Enjoy the rest of your day, Barry. Tell Kara hi for me."_

"HI OLLIE!"

Barry grinned. "She says hi."

" _I heard. Talk to you later."_

Before Barry could utter a similar farewell, the line went dead. Giving the phone a flat, unimpressed stare, he set it back on the coffee table. "You'd think after a while he'd stop hanging up on people like that. He acts like he's still running ops with ARGUS."

"Oh, don't get all pouty on me, Flash, you know he doesn't mean anything by it," Kara said, coming to sit by his side with a gigantic bowl of popcorn. "Besides, you've seen Team Arrow in action; they're all clipped tones and grouchy faces like, ninety percent of the time!"

"True that." He shrugged and threw an arm over her shoulders, hugging her to his side. "Now, I believe you were going to make me suffer through my 'ringtone origin story,' right?"

"Oh, my Rao, that's it!" Kara exclaimed, looking as though she had solved the mystery of life. "I've got it, Barry! I've got it, I've got it, I've _got it_!"

He could only stare at the bouncy Kryptonian, trying to figure out what in the world had gotten into her. "Dear Lord, it's like you took a hit of coke or something!" She smacked him. "Ow! Fine, what have you got, Kara? What world-shattering revelation have you come to?"

"Ringtones!"

Barry blinked. "Yes…we found ours today, remember? There was a pie involved."

"No, goober! That's what we can _do_! For everyone!"

"I don't follow."

Kara arched an eyebrow as she grabbed the receipt from one of the carryout containers. "I'm starting to wonder which of us is the real blonde here, babe. Aren't you supposed to be able to think faster than a supercomputer?" Producing a pencil from the side table next to the couch, she quickly jotted down a list of names.

 _Oliver._

 _Nyssa._

 _Cisco._

 _Caitlin._

 _Thea._

 _Roy._

 _Dig._

 _Lyla._

 _Clark._

 _Harry._

 _Ava._

 _Sara._

 _Winn._

 _Wally._

 _Felicity._

 _Alex._

"Rude."

"Hush. What I'm trying to say is that your ringtone for Oliver sucks and we should _totally_ pick out new ones for _everyone_!" She giggled madly, setting the list down before grabbing the laptop up from the corner of the couch and flipping it open, and making quick work of navigating to YouTube.

Now it was Barry's turn to grin. "I can get behind that. Parameters?" He paused. "Also, did you just make a 'The List' of our friends?"

"I can't help it if Oliver's method of keeping track of his enemies is exactly what we need in this moment, Barry! As for parameters mmm…only that the song must evoke thoughts of whoever it's intended for. I don't care if it's a verse, a line, or just one _word_! It just has to click, you get me?"

"I get you, babe!" He rubbed his hands together, glee practically radiating from every fiber of his being. "So? Who's first?"

They stared at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. Then…

"Oliver!"

What followed was a long stretch of silence, punctuated only by intermittent typing and the occasional outburst from whatever Flash Gordon was getting up to on screen. For some reason, neither superhero could find a song that really stood out for their arrow-shooting friend.

"You know, I thought this would be easier," Barry groused as he sat back and crossed his arms in frustration. "We've known the guy for a while now but there are times when he's just…"

"An enigma?" Kara offered, pulling the laptop from his lap and into hers. "Tell me about it. Between him and Nyssa, it's like trying to figure out _The Da Vinci Code_ without Tom Hanks!" She bit her lip in thought, glaring through the screen in front of her and trying to compel the answer out of the ether.

Barry watched the tv as the title character pulled off some ridiculous feat of strength, charging through countless weapon toting enemies easily, all while carrying a football…for some reason. Blades, lasers, it didn't seem to matter who or what got in the way of the bottle blonde hero – he plowed right through them, refusing to back down even as he stood on quivering legs looking ready to collapse.

Then it hit him.

"Lightbulb!"

Before Kara was able to even open her mouth to question his exclamation, Barry had taken back the laptop and entered his query, anxiously bouncing his knee as he waited for the internet to finish its search.

"You know, when I got rid of cable and went strictly to internet, the lady I spoke with told me they were going to bump me up to the 'next level' thanks to my sticking with them and not jumping ship to a different provider. I can't say I really see the difference."

Kara scoffed. "Relax, Speedy Gonzalez, not _everything_ goes as fast as you do. I thought Oliver and Nyssa were working on the idea of patience with you."

He stuck his tongue out at her and smiled when the page finally loaded. "Yes! Here we are, gorgeously gorgeous girlfriend of mine! Oliver Queen's _perfect_ ringtone! Let me just find a lyric video so you know what's being said and…take a listen."

"' _Cause sometimes you just feel tired, you feel weak,_

" _And when you feel weak you feel like you want to just give up,_

" _But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength,_

" _And just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up,_

" _And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you want to just fall flat on your face and collapse…"_

Kara's eyes widened as she recognized the song, the opening melody and march as recognizable as the opening verse and the voice that dropped it. "Oh. My. _Rao_."

"Right?!" Barry squealed, his smile growing even bigger at her reaction. " _Right?!_ "

" _Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps as long as you feel 'em,_

" _Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them…"_

It was the Kryptonian's turn to shriek as she took flight in delight, laughter bubbling up as she zoomed back and forth through the air. "You know what's even better? Oliver's running for mayor soon, right? He's going to have a whole campaign with touring and rallies and stuff?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at, babe?"

"This can be his campaign song!"

"Holy _shit_ , you're right! Oh, it'd be so _perfect_!"

Both heroes dissolved into laughter as the song faded out, tears of glee running down their faces amidst fruitless efforts to get themselves under control. Kara remained in the air though she lounged on her side, looking down fondly at Barry, who's eyes were sparkling as he met her gaze.

"Lock it in?"

"Oh yeah."

After they'd set the new ringer and calmed themselves down, Kara came down and grabbed the pencil, crossing Star City's archer off The List. "Should we just keep going down in order?"

"Might as well. Does that mean Nyssa's next?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Okay, what describes Nyssa?" Barry wondered aloud, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "How does one sum up a master assassin?"

Kara gaped. "In one word! You did it, Barry!"

"I…I did?"

"Yes! Assassin! Type that in and let's go from there."

Seeing as his girlfriend was the other woman's best and closest friend, Barry followed the blonde's instructions. He ignored the drop down of suggestions and hit enter, mindful of the floating alien just over his shoulder. "See anything you…ah!" He'd turned to look in her direction and startled back when he realized Kara's face was inches away from his own.

Not to mention upside down, blonde hair hanging long and loose.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"S'okay. I like your surprises."

They smiled.

"'M gonna kiss you now."

"Mkay."

Heads tilted and lips slanted as the couple met for a tender kiss, both sighing in contentment before deepening the intimate caress.

When they finally parted, remaining close enough for their breaths to intermingle, Barry's eyes were half-lidded, and he wore a goofy smile. "Have I ever told you that I absolutely _love_ the fact that you can fly?"

"You may have mentioned it," Kara giggled back, her own blissful expression doing her no favors. "What'd you find?"

They brought their attention back to the computer and surveyed the results. The first two videos were from the same band, though neither hero had heard of them. Video number three, however, drew a very different response.

"Oooh! Is that J-Mayer?" Barry swooned immediately clicking on the link. Kara looked at him, surprise written on her face.

"Did you just call him J-Mayer?"

"I did."

She snorted. "What are you? A ten-year old fangirl?"

"Hey, boys can like J-Mayer too! There's nothing wrong with the feelings his music evokes, even if they _are_ a lot of happy tingles," Barry defended, hugging the laptop to his chest protectively. "Word in the YouTube comments is you should find someone who makes love to you like J-Mayer makes love to his guitar."

Kara blinked, unable to form a sentence. "I…don't know how to respond to that."

"Here, I'll show you." A few blurred motions later, another video was up and Barry motioned her toward the screen. "Watch. Understand. _Feel_."

She did.

Twenty minutes and five videos later, Kara found herself short of breath and feeling like she'd been through the emotional ringer.

"O-okay, fine, that's really, _really_ good advice and I am _infinitely_ grateful you applied that mantra to your love life. O _ur_ love life." She shivered, now completely understanding her boyfriend's 'happy tingles' comment. Steeling herself, she cleared her throat. " _However,_ we're getting off topic. My question has nothing to do with whether or not it's right that you like John Mayer so much. Because it is _totally_ fine! It has to do with why _J-Mayer_ was the first thing out of your mouth when you saw the video." Kara shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you, babe."

"J-Mayer and I have a special relationship. Don't be jealous!"

"If your relationship is anything like the one he has with that guitar Mr. Mayer just _might_ be in trouble."

" _I work in the dead of night when the roads are quiet,_

" _And no one is around to track my moves…"_

Barry waggled his eyebrows at Kara's surprised face, his expression a little too smug for the Kryptonian's taste. Unfortunately for her, his cocky swagger was well earned.

" _You get in, you get done, and then you get gone,_

" _You never leave a trace or show your face you get gone…"_

"For the record, I despise the fact that you found the _perfect_ song for _my_ best friend," Kara said with a pout. "That being said, you've hit the nail on the head."

He winked at her. "Hey, we can't all be this good, right? The best thing is this song can _totally_ be for either Oliver _or_ Nyssa." He paused with his head cocked slightly as a thought occurred to him. "Sara too now that I think about it. Does it ever disturb you how many of our friends were former assassins?"

"The thought _has_ crossed my mind. But I love them all regardless!"

" _I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen,_

" _I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing,_

" _I'm an assassin and I had a job to do,_

" _Little did I know that girl was an assassin too…"_

"If anyone asks, _I_ picked the song out, right, Barry Allen?" Kara asked, though there was hardly a question in her voice. She stared him down through narrowed eyes.

"Y-yes dear."

She patted his cheek with a grin. "Good boy! That's another name off The List."

* * *

"Okay, okay! I think I've got one for our dear Cisco," Kara declared. She was still floating overhead, though now she was lounging on her back with both arms behind her head. "Laptop please!"

Barry held it up for her. "Don't drop it please."

A few seconds later, Barry was having a hard time breathing thanks to his fit of laughter.

" _I'm pickin' up Good Vibrations, she's giving me excitations,_

" _I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's giving me excitations…"_

"Oh my God," Barry wheezed, taking a gasping inhale. "I swear this is Cisco every time Gypsy visits!"

Kara gave him a pointed look. "Only when Gypsy's here? I thought that was just him whenever an attractive woman walked into his vicinity."

That gave the speedster pause. "I mean…"

"He's got some kind of 'Hottie' radar. He has to!"

"Okay, I'll give you that. He does seem to just… _know_ , you know?"

"I _do_ know. Personally."

Barry's laughter ceased, a frown taking over his face. "Did he hit on you?!"

"…I'm legally required to _not_ say anything on the topic."

Spluttering, wide-eyed, and turning red in anger, the CSI just managed to refrain from shouting his next question even as he mentally began plotting Cisco's murder.

"Are you serious?!"

"No, but for all our sakes, just don't ask. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

"O…kay."

Maybe he could bring Oliver in on the death of Vibe.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why would Queen fit Caitlin?" Kara asked as Barry's next song choice began, the familiar tune easily identifiable. "Don't get me wrong, _Under Pressure_ is amazing, but I just don't see it."

Laughing, Barry shook his head. "Wrong song."

"What? What do you mean wrong song? What other song could it be? It sounds _exactly_ like Queen!"

" _Yo, VIP, let's kick it!_

" _Ice Ice baby,_

" _Ice Ice baby,_

" _All right stop…"_

Her mouth fell open in disbelief and words failed her as the voice – who was definitively _not_ Freddie Mercury – began busting out a poppy rap lyric. "What…what am I listening too?! Barry Allen what have you _done_?!"

"This is _Ice Ice Baby_ sung by the infamous Vanilla Ice who had the miraculous ability to make only the _smallest_ change to a well-known song, had the audacity to claim one beat made adifference, and wound up buying the rights to _Under Pressure_ to get sole ownership of the song," Barry chuckled, watching as his girlfriend began to turn red in righteous fury.

"What?! No way! No _way_! That..that's… _bullshit_! The songs are the same!"

Barry held up a finger. "Ah, that's not _entirely_ true. Vanilla's claim back in the day was that the change in the bassline, a one-note addition, made all the difference. Queen's is 'dum-dum-dum-dada-dum-dum' quarter note rest, 'dum-dum-dum-dada-dum-dum.' Ice's is 'dum-dum-dum-dada-dum-dum' _eighth_ note rest, 'da-dum-dum-dum-dada-dum-dum.'" He gave her a teasing grin. "That and the piano at the beginning in _Under Pressure_."

Kara looked like she was about to short-circuit. "…It's the same."

"But it—"

"I _will_ throw you out the window, Flash."

"…moving on then."

* * *

"Eh, I feel like you're reaching on this one, babe. I just don't see it."

"That's because you didn't know Thea before she was a responsible owner of Star City's hottest night club or before the Queen's lost their money. She was someone… _else_."

" _I'm so fancy, you already know,_

" _I'm in the fast lane, from LA to Tokyo,_

" _I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold,_

" _Remember my name, 'bout to blow…"_

Kara tapped a finger to her lips. "Would you say she was some _thing_ else?"

"Have you been reading Oliver's journals?"

"He has journals?! I thought that was just something he said a lot!"

Immediately, Barry started to backpedal. "It is! That's all – just something he says!" They stared at each other for a moment, Iggy Azalea still singing in the background.

" _I'm so fancy, you already know,_

" _I'm in the fast lane, from LA to Tokyo,_

" _I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold,_

" _Remember my name, 'bout to blow…"_

The speedster stood abruptly, pointing a finger at the blonde. "You heard _nothing_!"

Kara laughed.

* * *

" _You've been hit by,_

" _You've been struck by,_

" _A smooth criminal…"_

Barry paused, the glass of water from which he'd been about to take a sip just in front of his lips and glanced at Kara out of the corner of his eye. "You realize he's reformed, right?"

"Not the point," she countered easily. "He was still snatching purses even _after_ he went 'straight,' right? He kept getting in trouble with the cops, but somehow managed to get out of jail free. Besides, if you get to make a retroactive song choice for Thea, I'm gonna do the same for Roy!"

"Fair enough I suppose. He's come a long way from his gangbanger days though."

Kara made a face and shuddered. "Ew! I hate that word! Do you know the only reason that I've even heard that word is _because_ of Roy? Do you know what I thought that was before I got an explanation? The look of horrified _embarrassment_ on poor, precious, _innocent_ Caitlin's face when she heard what I thought was just…well, let's just say I haven't forgiven myself for doing that to her yet."

Water went everywhere as the speedster lost the battle with laughter. "Oh my _God_! Is that why she wouldn't look you in the eye for so long?!" He heaved a deep gasp and then let out a hacking cough, trying to catch his breath. "We all thought you two had a fight or something."

"It's not _my_ fault the English language is a cesspool of miscommunication and depravity!"

"…I think that's a little harsh."

" _You've been hit by,_

" _You've been struck by,_

" _A smooth criminal…"_

* * *

Barry stared at his girlfriend for a long moment as the latest song played. The pinched look on his face only intensified his scrutiny as he tried to figure out her choice.

"Is it because he's black?"

Kara gasped in outrage and slapped the back of his head, sending the speedster tumbling haphazardly to the floor. "No, you _ass_! It's because he's Oliver's bodyguard. I thought that was obvious!"

" _I hate fake MC's, they always act hard,_

" _But won't walk the streets without they bodyguard…"_

Cradling his throbbing skull, Barry picked himself up off the ground. "Ooooh, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Serves you right."

"Where did you even find this song anyway?"

She shrugged. "You remember the YouTube rabbit hole that led me to the sad clown with the incredible singing voice?" He nodded. "Same browsing session."

"Huh."

" _Fake MC's, they always act hard,_

" _But won't walk the street without their bodyguard…"_

Kara started rapping along, not missing a word as Barry watched her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You put this on your playlist as soon as you heard it, didn't you?"

She ignored him.

* * *

" _It's time for me to take it, I'm the boss right now,_

" _Not gonna fake it, not when you go down,_

"' _Cause this is my game and you better come to play…"_

"Let's be honest," Kara said as the trumpet fanfare gave way to a powerful, pounding drumline. "There is only one other woman aside from Lyla who would fit this song, and I kind of feel like Ms. Grant would take offense to anything other than _Run the World_. Of course, we'd have to somehow recruit Channing Tatum for that presentation for it to be anywhere close to acceptable."

Barry snorted. "Or we could just go straight to the source and get the Queen B herself. Don't you think Cat'd like that better?"

"Have you _seen_ the way she goes after Clark whenever he's around? No, if there's one thing Ms. Grant can appreciate about the male form, it's a good, solid set of abs you can grind meat on."

A harsh coughing attack and a several soggy bits of popcorn later, Barry managed to get control of himself and looked at his Kryptonian in shock. "W-what?"

"It's just an observation I've made. My point is the woman can _destroy_ anyone that she disagrees with through the media in a matter of hours. Do you really think she'd settle for anything less?" Kara asked.

"You're not wrong," he admitted, taking a drink of water to get rid of the lingering tickle in the back of his throat. He sighed in relief. "In hindsight, I'm _really_ glad she was too freaked out by your Red K impulse spree to run a story and label me something stupid like 'The Blur!'"

Kara poked his side, sending the CSI flinching away with a squeal. "Don't joke about that! I still feel horrible about that whole episode and I don't need you bringing it up willy-nilly."

"Willy-nilly?"

"Shut up!"

Grinning, Barry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Come on, Kara! It was our first kiss! Our first _make-out_ session! I thought it was great."

"Yeah, but I was pretty much drugged the entire time. And, as handsome as I've always thought you were, I kinda felt taken advantage of."

He raised an eyebrow. " _You_ were the one who pinned me and then proceeded to shove your tongue down my throat, Ms. Super-strength!"

Kara blushed crimson. "…s-shut up!"

" _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

" _What's wrong with being confident?"_

* * *

"So, I've got a few options for dear cousin Kal," Kara said, offering her speedster a bite of room temperature pizza. "They've been rolling around in my head for a while, actually."

"This isn't going to be pretty, is it?"

"I'm going for total embarrassment, yes." Finishing off her snack, the blonde shot him a cheeky grin and entered her query. "First up is a classic number by _Eminem_ …"

" _They call me Superman, leap tall hoes in a single bound,_

" _I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now…"_

Barry paled, going from slightly tan to white and then to ghostly in a matter of seconds, and quickly paused the video even as Kara cackled maniacally. " _No_! I cannot, in good conscious, let you use this song! Especially if I want my head to remain on my shoulders and not be ripped off and launched into the sun. Pick something else."

That brought the Kryptonian up short. "What? Why not?!"

" _Because_ , Kara, you're gonna give Clark a heart attack! Like, you will _legitimately_ kill your cousin if you make that his ringtone. You will be responsible for the death of Superman! He'll never be able to look you in the eye again."

She scoffed. "Me? He won't be able to look _anyone_ in the eye!" Then she continued her maniacal laughter.

"I…think you've been spending too much time around Sara and Thea…"

Kara pouted, blowing a raspberry in response. "Spoilsport. _Fine_ , scaredy-cat, we'll go to the next one. You may remember this one as a real hit back in the day: incredibly popular at parties and deified by the gyrating masses of high schoolers that followed."

" _Ahhhhhhhh…you!"_

An easily recognizable steel drum melody followed the first line and Barry's eyes widened once more as he turned to Kara, though this time she could see the barely suppressed glee reflected in his mesmerizing green orbs.

"I… _bwahahaha_!" Unable to form words, he collapsed onto the couch, burying his face in a pillow to stifle his laughter.

Kara's mischievous smile grew even bigger. "I _knew_ this one would work! Ah, the song that'll make Kal look like Red Tornado _every single time_ it comes on!"

"You're _really_ enjoying this, aren't you?" Barry asked once he'd gotten his laughter under control.

"You bet your ass I am," she said happily. "I mean, they named a sexual – a very blatant and obvious one, mind you – after my holier-than-thou-country-bumpkin cousin! He's _never_ going to live this one down."

 _Soulja Boy off in this, oh,_

" _Watch me crank it, watch me roll,_

" _Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy,_

" _Then Superman dat hoe!"_

* * *

Barry stared at Kara.

Kara stared at Barry.

"We play Harry's on three, okay?"

"Okay."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

" _Move bitch, get out the way,_

" _Get out the way bitch, get out the way,_

" _Move bitch, get out the way,_

" _Get out the way bitch, get out the way…"_

Neither superhero was able to form a sentence, much less discernable words, instead dissolving into fits of snorting laughter.

* * *

" _Domo arigatou, Mr. Roboto, mata au hi made,_

" _Domo arigatou, Mr. Roboto, himitsu wo shiri tai…"_

Barry could only stare at Kara with wide eyes, jaw on the floor. "Is that…is that a _safe_ song choice?"

"Well maybe not for you," Kara shrugged, tapping her fingers along with the beat. "But I happen to believe she'll find the humor in it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, technically, she found out she was a clone _years_ ago. She's bound to be over it by now. Plus, Sara's been porking her on the regular so…,"

" _You're wondering who I am (secret secret I've got a secret),_

" _Machine or mannequin (secret secret I've got a secret),_

" _With parts made in Japan (secret secret I've got a secret),_

" _I am the modern man…"_

Barry buried his face in his hands. "I never should have shown you that _Honest Trailer_ for _The Lion King_."

"You _really_ shouldn't have, sweetheart."

" _I'm Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy!"_

* * *

"You know, contrary to Ava's potential explosion over song choice, I can't see Sara flipping out about hers at all."

Kara snorted, and flashed him a wide grin. "Oh, she'd totally be on the stage belting it out _without_ any help from us. Woman knows who she is and isn't afraid to let people know."

" _I'm a btich, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother,_

" _I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed,_

" _I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between,_

" _You know you wouldn't want it any other way…"_

"Well, when you're right you're right, babe," Barry agreed with a laugh. He pulled her in close and kissed her temple. "I was thinking something more along the lines of _Stayin' Alive_ , you know? Maybe run with the whole 'death can't keep me down' thing."

She nudged the speedster with her shoulder, lips quirked. "I still can't believe she's come back from the dead."

"Yeah, _that_ was a day. According to John, Oliver and Ava took the deep dive into her mind and one of Oliver's old contacts, coincidentally another John, _barely_ managed to pull them out in time." Barry sighed.

"They get up to some crazy stuff over in Star City, don't they?" Kara asked, crossing Sara's name off the list.

"They really do."

" _I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees,_

" _When you hurt, why you suffer, I'm your angel undercover,_

" _I've been numb, I'm revived, can't say I'm not alive,_

" _You know I wouldn't want it any other way…"_

* * *

"I thought you said Winn was your best friend!" Barry cried, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. He was having difficulty staying upright due to Kara's giggling form weighing him down from where she was lying on top of him. "How could y-you possibly do this to him?!"

"Y-you don't understand," Kara gasped through her own guffaws. "He does _all_ of this stuff! It's so _perfect_!"

" _They see me mowin' my front lawn,_

" _I know they're all thinkin' I'm so white and nerdy…"_

Barry shook his head. "No, I've met the guy a couple of times now and I refuse to believe the words that are coming out of your mouth!"

"Are you calling me a liar, Flash? You barely even know the guy! I've known him for _years_ and I am _telling_ you that this is him to a _T."_

" _I'm nerdy in the extreme, whiter than sour cream,_

" _I was in AV club, and glee club, and even the chess team,_

" _Only question I ever thought was hard,_

" _Was 'Do I like Kirk, or do I like Picard?'_

" _Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair,_

" _Got my name on my underwear…"_

The speedster gave her another look, eyes scrutinizing. "I…I don't know if you're pulling my leg or not."

"Well, if I _were_ pulling your leg, you'd know it…because it would no longer be attached to your body," the blonde replied easily. "But that bit about the name on the underwear? _Totally_ true."

"How do you _know_ that?!"

"I had to _literally_ pull his ass out of the fire way back in the beginning of the superhero thing. I got a close-up look." She scoffed at his scandalized look. "Relax, it was only the waistband of his boxers, and even then, just his initials." Kara paused. "You know, Cisco kind of reminds me of him a bit."

Barry swallowed, blinking. "I…need to reevaluate my friends."

" _Look at me, I'm white and nerdy!"_

* * *

Barry had gone to the bathroom, leaving Kara alone to browse for Wally's song. So far, nothing was really standing out – though she had perused a few really cute kitten fails. She heard the toilet flush and the door open all in the same second that the couch next to her gave way, her boyfriend's warmth sending a happy, content feeling all through her body.

"Hey," he breathed into her hair, his arms coming from behind to wrap around and settle on her stomach. "Did you find anything?"

She leaned back into him sighing happily and kissed his chin. "Not yet. I was waiting for you."

"Oh really? So," he clicked on the back arrows multiple times, revealing all the videos of adorable kittens she'd gone through in the last few minutes. "None of the videos you've been watching had singing cats?"

"They did not." They were both aware of the twitch on her lips.

He clicked his tongue and hummed, poking her sides. "Well, let's get back to it yet, yeah? We're nearly done with The List and then we can find an _actual_ movie to watch. Maybe we can even make it a musical!"

"Oooh! _Singing in the Rain_?"

"Eh, it's a classic and one of my favorites, but I was thinking we might try outside the box tonight. What about _Grease_?"

"Trying to relive your infamous karaoke night with our dear Dr. Snow?"

"It _was_ a doozy."

"I—wait, go back!" Kara shouted, sitting up and refocusing on the laptop.

Alarmed, Barry followed suit and listened to her instructions, clicking forward on the browser and pulling the _White and Nerdy_ video back up. "What? What is it? Did you see something? Is something wrong?!"

"No, dummy, there! The last video in the suggested cue," she pointed. "Click it!"

"Kara—" her boyfriend gasped.

" _Click_ it!"

Barry sighed and obeyed.

" _Sometimes, something beautiful happens in this world,_

" _Oh, Akon, and Lonely Island,_

" _You don't know how to express yourself so you just gotta sing…"_

"I really don't think—"

"Hush! I want to hear this!" Kara snapped.

" _I just had sex and it felt so good (felt so good),_

" _A woman let me put my penis inside of her (her),_

" _I just had sex (hey!), and I'll never go back (never go back),_

" _To the not having sex ways of the past…"_

As the song continued, Barry could only watch in perplexed amusement as Kara fell further and further into an uncontrollable laughing fit. "Why would you want to do this to Wally anyway?"

"Oh, come on! Didn't you see his face when he came home from his date with Jesse the other night?" Kara countered wiping a stray tear from her eye. "We'd just finished dinner with Joe when he burst through the door with that goofy grin on his face. That _I Just Had Sex_ face!"

His mouth fell open. "Dear _God_ , you're right! How did I miss that?"

"Well, to be fair you _were_ on the bottom when he came in. I had the better vantage point."

"Oh _yeah_ ," he said with a stupid grin.

" _I just had sex (I just had sex!),_

" _And I'll never go back (no, no, no!),_

" _To the not having sex ways of the past (and it felt so great!)_

Wally's name was crossed off The List.

* * *

" _It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say,_

" _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break…"_

Both superheroes sat back and watched the music video for a moment, then looked at each other and nodded.

"Felicity."

They both laughed.

"I mean, this _is_ Felicity, right? The song practically embodies the woman!" Barry exclaimed arms up to further emphasize his point.

"Oh, most definitely! She's always so bubbly." Kara's smile fell for a moment at her statement. "As a matter of fact, I think she's more bubbly than _me!_ Wow…I thought _I_ was supposed to be the bright little ray of sunshine!"

Quickly grabbing her hand, Barry kissed her palm and gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could. "You're _my_ bright little ray of sunshine, babe."

"Sap." Though she rolled her eyes, the smile she wore could have cut through even the torrential downpour outside.

" _Because I'm happy,_

" _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh hey,_

" _Because I'm happy,_

" _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do, heh come on…"_

* * *

"I don't get it, Kara, doesn't your sister hate Katy Perry?"

Kara waved him off, typing in a new search. "Only because she's so hot…and she had dancing sharks. Mostly the sharks."

"Yeah…that one's gonna stick with all of us," Barry agreed.

"I just can't believe that of all the days for Alex to visit, she chooses the Super Bowl – which she has absolutely no interest in, by the way – and they have Rao-damned dancing sharks! I mean, at least the Jackson/Timberlake thing was _worth_ it!"

Barry blinked. "That happened on your Earth too?"

"Janet pulling the wrong thing, pantsing JT, and having the world figure out the man prefers to go commando on national television? Yup. That happened," the Kryptonian rattled off absentmindedly.

That brought the speedster up short, doing his best impression of a fish as he struggled for the right words. "Uh…ours wasn't…I mean it…they, she… _wow_!"

"I'm not gonna lie, the man has nothing to be ashamed of. The whole _situation_ ," she glanced at him, mischief in her eyes, and gave him a wink. " _Nice_."

"Okay! Okay, that's enough! I get the picture!" He shook his head in an effort to get rid of the image she'd just drawn in his mind. He whimpered when that failed and sagged into the couch cushions. "Can we please just watch _Grease_ now?"

Giggling, Kara kissed him and went to the shelf where he kept his movies. "Yes dear."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all I wrote! As two of the most initially positive people in the Arrowverse, I can honestly see Barry and Kara having a sit down and doing this, even in canon. I'd pay money to see this in an episode - preferably an episode that is just them hanging out and having fun without world-ending consequences looming in the background. Maybe even throw in an indignant Oliver too...**

 **Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	23. Supernova

**A/N: Hello all! This one was suggested by CallMeMiles in a recent review and I thought I'd see what I could do with it. I really liked the idea so...here it is!**

 **Thanks to those of you who left a review last time, followed, or favorited! I'm always looking for feedback to what I put out there.**

 **I would also like to point out that I totally called the _Flash Gordon_ theme for our dear Barry Allen. And who better than Cisco - the man who played _Welcome to the Jungle_ for the superhero fight club - to make it canon? I think I cried a little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to DC, DCCW, and others who have _much_ more imagination than I do. **

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Supernova**

In her entire life – both before Krypton and after – Kara could count the number of times she'd been _genuinely_ terrified on one hand.

First and foremost was watching the death of her planet and her people. The frantic, confusing moments leading up to her narrow escape still caused the occasional nightmare, though the aftermath was far more manageable thanks to Barry.

Second was the time she'd sneaked into one of Astra's interrogations and witnessed her aunt torture and then kill a prisoner. Said prisoner had locked eyes with ten-year-old Kara moments before the knife plunged into his chest, the silent plea for help falling short as the light left his eyes. She'd been caught by her uncle, scolded, then dragged out onto the main floor to Astra's own horror. Despite the elder Kryptonian's best efforts, it had taken a _very_ long time for Kara to feel safe with her again.

Third was being on that horrible, terrible, no good, very bad date and feeling dread pool in her stomach when she realized the 'breaking news' bulletin was about Alex's plane crashing. Sure, she may have covered her fear post-rescue with excitement and childish enthusiasm, but inside she'd been crying and thanking Rao her sister was safe.

The last one had been upon receiving the call from Oliver that Barry had been stabbed by Malcolm Merlyn and wasn't looking too good. Her world had stopped, and she'd nearly crushed the inter dimensional cell phone trying to anchor herself. Thankfully, Nyssa – beautiful, pale, prim & proper Nyssa – had not only managed to kill the son of a bitch but saved her speedster with Dig's help.

With a shaky breath, the blondest Kryptonian realized she would have to use both hands the next time another harrowing event came about.

Kara tried in vain to break free from her restraints but failed yet again. The red sun lamps buzzing overhead were doing their job well and she couldn't help but curse her initial zeal when it came to encouraging Cisco and Harry to build them so she could train with everyone else at STAR Labs during Oliver and Nyssa's fanatical reign of terror known as the 'How to _Not_ Get Yourselves Dead by Being Idiots' boot camp.

Looking around helplessly, she couldn't help but note the irony that she was going to die in a place that held so many happy memories for her. Add the fact that she was alone with no idea whether Barry or any of their friends were safe or even _alive_ …it was almost enough to make her cry in frustration.

Of course, impending heart transplant – or heart robbery, she amended – wasn't appealing either.

"Oh, Rao, please don't let it end like this." She sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut tight. "This can't be part of your plan. Not after the gift you've blessed me with!" An irritated, angry whimper escaped her when she attempted to bring a hand over her belly only for her restraints to deny her. " _Please._ I want to live to see my baby."

"What did you say?"

Kara, startled at the sudden voice from behind, gasped when her dark clad doppelganger marched back into view, an intense look on her face. Her eyes bored into Kara's intently, and she had the distinct impression she would have been subject to a heat vision lobotomy if Nazi-Kara weren't powered down.

"W-what?"

Her evil twin seized her chin tight, forcing Kara to meet her gaze. " _What_ did you _say_?"

"I-I was praying," she answered carefully not wanting to give her enemy anything else to use against her.

It was the wrong answer.

Her head snapped sharply to the side and her cheek flared in pain, the sting of Overgirl's slap burning for long seconds after the initial contact. Tears sprung to the weakened Kryptonian's eyes as she bit back a cry. It wasn't that she'd never felt pain before – Nyssa and Oliver had made sure of that very early on when Alex had let slip her little sister's hand-to-hand training left a lot to be desired – it just wasn't often nor so powerful. While both versions of Kara were feeling the effects of the red sun lamps, only one of them had been directly exposed to them constantly over the last few hours.

Suffice it to say Kara felt rather fortunate her neck hadn't snapped and none of her bones were broken from the super-powered hit.

"Don't play stupid with me, you pathetic little _worm_! Tell me what you said before forgo the pleasantries and rip your heart right out of your chest." To further drive home the threat, Overgirl wrapped her fingers around Kara's neck and then set her fingertips on her sternum ready to plunge in at a moment's notice. "Talk."

"I asked Rao to keep me alive," Kara started, flinching at the force being slowly applied to her chest. "So that I…can see my baby."

If Kara had to put a name to the expression that fell across her double's face in those first few moments after her admission, it would have been loathing. But as the silence grew longer, Kara could see that hatred begin to crack and yield a deep-seated, broken looking grief. All of a sudden, her eyes weren't the only ones sporting tears. The muscles in Overgirl's jaw clenched viciously as she fought to keep from breaking down, shaking ever so slightly, and her face warred with an ever-changing myriad of complex emotions the captive hero could not begin to fathom.

"RAAAAAA!"

Kara gasped in shock at the sudden explosion of fury from Overgirl and then immediately regretted it when the hand on her throat cut off her ability to breathe.

"How _dare_ you! How dare you get to have what should be _mine_!" She slammed Kara into the bed savagely and white lights burst into view for the captive Earth-38 native. "I should kill you now out of spite, new heart be damned! Of all the universal 'fuck yous,' Rao sees fit to throw _this_ back in my face."

The frantic beeping of Kara's EKG machine seemed to finally catch the attention of whoever else was still hanging around STAR Labs. Kara could hear the sound of boots rushing into the room and voices shouting over one another before, finally, Overgirl released her throat and precious oxygen flooded her lungs. When her vision cleared, she could saw evil Oliver holding his wife back and whispering to her while Thawne stood between the two Kryptonians just in case.

"My love, calm yourself. If you break now, then all that we've done will be for nothing!"

"She…s-she's…"

"I know. We heard. Please, go with Eobard and get ready for the procedure, alright? Judging by the fact that your doppelganger is still alive, you're nearly de-powered. I'll remain with the prisoner until you return." When she nodded, the Fuhrer looked to their speedster. "Thawne, prep the general for surgery."

* * *

After two of the three members of the Unholy Trinity left the room, it was quiet for a good while. Evil Oliver merely stared after his wife, eyes far away in some old memory.

Unable to help her curiosity, Kara heard herself blurt out the question.

"What did…what did she mean?" When all she got in answer was a raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "Your wife. She said I had something that should be hers – that Rao was throwing it in her face."

"Surely you aren't that stupid," the archer bit out, eyes narrowing in annoyance. "I would've thought that would be easy to piece together, considering what it was that caused her to snap."

Kara frowned in thought, replaying the conversation over in her head. "I don't…"

Then it clicked.

"S-she…she's pregnant?!"

Anti-Oliver nodded. " _Was_."

"But what…what happened?" she asked, torn between terror and complete confusion. " _How_? Between the Kryptonian biology under a yellow sun and being one of the highest members of your Neo-Nazis it doesn't make any sense!"

It looked for a moment that the Fuhrer wasn't going to respond – he'd pursed his lips and was glaring at the floor as if it had personally offended him. He glanced up at her, meeting and holding her stare. A long silence fell and, just before Kara was going to look away, he spoke.

"It was a side-effect of her sickness. She was three months into her pregnancy when her body sensed the threat. It began to take resources from anywhere it could. We tried to counteract the natural reaction by experimenting with all manner of drug cocktails and advanced technologies the Reich had plundered over the years." He shook his head and gripped his knee tightly while Kara listened intently, completely enthralled.

"Then, during a routine check-up, the doctors discovered that her body had started to attack the baby – it was an untapped energy source. Just like a regular pregnancy, the fetus draws what it needs to it in order to grow. However, at that point, her body required _so much_ energy to continue that…essentially, it was starved to death."

"Oh, Rao," gasped Supergirl, a hand over her mouth in shock. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"You are apologizing? To _me_? Why?"

Oddly enough, Kara noted with a bit of humor, evil Oliver and good Oliver shared the same perplexed expression whenever they received something they weren't sure they deserved or wanted.

"Because that's _horrible_! I don't care what you've done or how evil you act. _No_ _one_ should have to go through that."

"…You remind me my Kara…before." His words were quiet, his tone sorrowful.

Kara blinked, shocked to see such a vulnerable look on the man's face. "How do you mean? Was she not always…crazy?"

Immediately, his expression fell, and he glared at her with all the ferocity he'd wielded during their previous confrontations. "You may look like my wife, but I would caution you not to make the mistake of insulting her again. However, she was not always the overwhelming zealot you've seen. She wasn't soft, overly emotional or sympathetic by any means, but she loved our child from the moment she found out she was pregnant. Losing her…"

"You were having a girl?"

"My wife believed so. We never got it confirmed thanks to the onset of her illness. After losing her family in the destruction of her planet, she was determined to save the Kryptonian race. She wanted to name our child after her mother. But she never got the chance. For weeks after the miscarriage, she was nearly comatose as she tried to deal with her grief. Then, suddenly, she snapped out of it."

Not sure what to make of his words, Kara tilted her head in question to which he continued.

"She became colder, more ruthless. As crass as your description of her was, it is accurate. Where she would normally resort to physical violence and torture as a last resort, now she goes directly to evisceration or right out death whenever someone angers her. It's made our search for a new heart…problematic, to say the least."

Kara cocked an eyebrow. "I'll bet. It's got to be hard to get answers from dead people."

"For the record," Oliver's doppelganger said, standing up. "I _am_ sorry you have to die for this to be successful. I'm not one for wanton violence…"

"Your wife turned my best friend's wedding officiant into a pile of ashes while you and your men turned the church into a shooting gallery," Supergirl countered with a flat look.

"…but I will do anything to save my wife. Even if that means sacrificing others."

The blonde sighed. "Well, you're devoted, I'll give you that. Psychotic…but devoted."

Looking up, Kara nearly face-faulted when she saw two faces peering back at her from the ventilation shaft up in the corner. Felicity and Iris locked eyes with the super heroine doing their best to mime a message to the captive Kryptonian. Thankfully, Kara'd spent enough time deciphering horrible charades on Game Nights to get the gist of what the girls were trying to say.

"Do you think I could get a glass of water? I'm feeling a little parched and I wouldn't want to go into surgery with cotton mouth, you know? I guess it's kind of like my last meal, huh? But without actually being a meal because I honestly don't think I could hold anything down right now. Although, they say that a lot of the time when you think you're hungry you're actually thirsty. So, I guess a glass of water would cover all the bases, right? I mean, I'd really –"

Evil Oliver blinked. "Will it shut you up?"

"… _Yes_."

* * *

"You need to fly her up. Up! _And_ away! Now!"

Harry's words felt like a kryptonite bullet to the chest as Kara watched her evil counterpart come to an abrupt stop in midair and clutch at her head. The expression on her face spoke only of excruciating pain and an angry, agonized growl tore its way out of her mouth.

Kara took a breath and darted forward, wanting to speak to the woman one last time. She put both hands on Overgirl's shoulders and squeezed, trying to get her attention. When the Reich general's eyes opened, they were clouded with not only pain but fear.

"Your husband told me why you've been on this whole world-hopping crusade," Kara began, the animosity she'd felt at the other woman fading. "I can't imagine what it was like to have to live with that. Losing your child, I…I'm sorry you had to go through that."

The only verbal response she received was a grunt, but the look of absolute hate that flashed in Overgirl's eyes was telling enough. Still, Kara soldiered on.

"It's scary to think that the only thing that made us different was a few hundred yards. I'm sorry you had to suffer even after you found a home and love with your husband," she shook her head, knowing she was sounding scatterbrained, but she didn't exactly have a lot of time. "Like you, I have never forgotten my heritage nor the traditions of our people. Because no matter what world you come from or what you've done in your life; no matter what's happened…you are a daughter of Rao."

Beside herself with emotion, Kara brought her forehead to her doppelganger's, almost flinching back at the heat.

"Take comfort in these words, sister, as you go on to the next journey: _You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done._ Rest now in Rao's light, Kara Zor-El."

Despite everything, Kara felt tears streaming down her face as Overgirl began to glow with the raw, unrestrained solar radiation that had been poisoning her body for so long. Hotter and hotter the other Kryptonian grew. Skin began to peel away and disintegrate only to be replaced by white-hot rays of yellow-orange light seconds later.

Then Overgirl screamed – a terrified, desperate, helpless cry – and Kara flashed back to the moments before Krypton exploded and all her 13-year old self could do was watch in horror as the only world she'd ever known vanished in the blink of an eye. She'd been alone then, falling into the vast empty of the Phantom Zone. She refused to let that same fate befall someone else – even an enemy.

With all her might, Kara wrapped the other girl in a hug even as her double's body turned to ash. She kissed her forehead softly, then whispered a last, soothing farewell to the dying soul.

"Whether good or bad; a hard life or blessed; just know that in the end, within Rao's light…you will be found."

And then the world exploded.

* * *

As Kara was about to cross the threshold into the reception, a hand caught hers and tugged her back, the familiar feel and ease with which it threaded their fingers revealing it to be her boyfriend.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Barry admitted, taking her other hand and bringing both up to his lips for a kiss. "You've been a little out of it since we finished up the whole Nazi invasion thing."

She shrugged, gaze falling away from his. "It's nothing, Barry, I promise. I'm just tired."

"Yeah, try again, sweetheart." He squeezed her hands to get her attention. "I know something's bothering you. You start staring off into the distance lost in your thoughts and your smile always looks a little…off. Like it could only light up the room instead of the entire planet." He released her hand and gently lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "Talk to me, Kara."

She'd never been able to deny those beautiful green eyes anything and, truth be told, she needed to get this off her chest anyway.

"It's just…I…I learned something about my doppelganger before she…died."

Barry didn't say anything, waiting patiently for her to continue.

When she was finished, Kara stared at him with wet eyes. "I just can't help but wonder if maybe we could've helped her, you know? If she hadn't been so hell-bent on my death. She was hurting, Barry, hurting _so_ much! I could see it in her eyes even before I knew what happened."

"That's what makes you the amazing person you are, Kara," Barry said, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "The fact that your thoughts, even after everything that happened, are on whether you could've helped your evil twin just blows my mind. From what you told me, it sounds like she went through some crazy stuff, but…this is one of those instances where you have to realize things were out of your control."

He felt her nod into his chest.

"By the time they arrived, she was already too far gone to see reason. I don't think _anyone_ would have been able to get through to her before the end, least of all you. I mean, you are the very embodiment of everything she hated _and_ you're healthily pregnant!" Kissing the top of her head, Barry sighed. "Oliver mentioned that he and his double exchanged words when things were over. He really loved her. And, even with all the crazy, it was obvious that she loved him, too."

They were quiet for a moment, just holding each other in the dimly lit hall.

" _My fellow superheroes and civilian badasses,"_ Ray's voice sounded through the door, slightly muffled but still clear. _"The bride and groom would like me to convey their thanks that you stuck around for their reception and hope that you are enjoying dinner – a very well-deserved dinner, all things considered."_

"Look at me, Kara." Barry pulled away and kissed her forehead. He gave her a soft smile when she did and brushed the few errant tears away with his thumbs. "I don't know what the future holds for us. It could be wrought with danger and tragedy or adventure and joy. Maybe it's even just the most mundane, white-picket fence, Norman Rockwell kind of life where the only problems we have to deal with are who's going to deal with the dirty diaper or what to eat that night."

" _But what's a few Nazis between friends, am I right?"_

"What I _do_ know is that we're going to face it together. Whatever life throws our way, I'm going to be right there by your side. I'll keep you grounded, even _if_ your feet don't touch the ground, Supergirl. As long as you do the same for me, okay?"

Kara nodded, laughing. "Of course, Flash. I'm not leaving you alone to save the universe!"

" _I would like to invite the Maid of Honor and Best Man up here for their speeches."_

"Looks like we're on, gorgeous," Barry said with a tilt of his head toward the door. "Ready to steal the show?"

"Oh, you _know_ it, handsome!" She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Let's get in there."

" _We are all_ eagerly _waiting for some gossip-worthy reveals, so spill!"_

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! There are a few times in this one where I felt it went a little...meh, but I did enjoy writing it, if only just to get a different take on an event that I thoroughly enjoyed the first time around. Again, CallMeMiles gets the credit for the premise on this one, so kudos. I hope you liked it!**

 **Leave a review, follow/favorite the story, and hold on for the wild ride that is currently _Arrow_ and most definitely will be _Crisis_. **


End file.
